Encuentros Cercanos con Akatsuki del Tercer Tipo
by Ajaniame
Summary: Epílogo. Después de haber pasado por tantas experiencias jiunto a personajes que estan lejos de querer ser tus amigos,como lo son Akatsuki, ¿Podrá Miyuki regresar a casa?
1. Un Despertar de Otro Mundo

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, he venido a traerles esta loca historia de mi imaginación que ha ido evolucionando de extraña manera. Primero, les aseguro que est fic tendrá un poco de todo: drama, comedia, romance (una pizca, pero tiene), acción, aventura y mucho suspenso.**

**Segundo, la historia cuenta dos dos clases de personajes: los personajes de Kshimoto que son los que todos conocemos, y claro toda la escuadra de Akatsuki; y los inventados por la autora (OC) que iran apareciendo de vez en cuando, e incluso el personaje principal es un OC.**

**Tercero, trataré de respetar lo mejor que pueda el caracter de los personajes de Kishimoto, después de todo así como él los creo son geniales.**

**Y último punto: esta historia estará dividida en varias fases (Si, es una larga historia) de acuerdo a la forma en que van cambiando los hechos, y será actualizada continuamente con un minimo de una vez por semana. Esa es una promesa de la autora.**

**Sin más, disfrutenla.**

* * *

**Encuentros Cercanos con Akatsuki del Tercer Tipo**

Esta historia comienza cuando nos encontramos con Miyuki sentada en el pequeño escritorio en el rincón de su habitación frente a su computador. En la pequeña pantalla de plasma sale una serie de imágenes, imágenes que Miyu adora. Pues si, esas imágenes son dibujos animados o, como Miyuki lo llamaría: anime. Como toda buena Otaku, amante del anime y la cultura japonesa, Miyuki había estado esperando ese momento durante toda la semana: había estado esperando pacientemente para que saliera el mas reciente capitulo de su serie favorita, con mucha paciencia había esperado horas para que la página de internet cargara el video y, por mas que su madre le pedía que apagara el ordenador ella no hacia caso, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de verlo.

Y es que esta vez, la madre de Miyuki lo hacia con buenas razones: en el exterior el cielo amenazaba con ahogar a la tierra en una terrible tormenta similar a los peores huracanes que se han desatado en el mundo. Pero dentro, calientita y a salvo sobre la cómoda silla de su escritorio a Miyu no le importaba mucho. Ella no creía que tener su computadora encendida con tremenda tempestad fuera peligroso, y es que a veces Miyuki solía ignorar cosas que eran demasiado importantes aunque no era para nada torpe como el hecho de que puede sufrir una descarga si deja aparatos eléctricos prendidos en medio de una tormenta. Aunque tal vez lo único que guiaba a Miyuki a ser tan descuidada era el enorme deseo que tenia de ver ese nuevo episodio y no hace inútil su espera.

Justo comenzaba a sonar la música en las bocinas y en la pantalla se mostraba el logo se la serie que veía en este caso, unas letras naranja mostraron la palabra ¨Naruto¨ en la pantalla: cuando algo salió mal. Un gran resplandor inundo toda la habitación, del ordenador salieron chispas hacia todos lados y Miyuki sintió como un quemante hormigueo cruzaba por todo su cuerpo. Eso fue lo último que supo antes de caer inconsciente.

Y es en este punto donde comienza su increíble aventura…

**Fase 1:_ Evolución._**

**1. Un Despertar de Otro Mundo**

A Miyuki le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando regreso en si, aun con los ojos cerrados y con los reflejos de la luz relampagueante que entro por su habitación, solo que Miyuki no recordaba donde los había visto. Estaba recostada sobre la tierra firme y sentía la brisa fresca que la asediaba junto con una fuerte jaqueca. Trató de abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo pues su cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía a punto de estallar, no tenia idea de nada: por más que trataba recordar solo conseguía que el dolor en su cabeza aumentará cada vez más. Cuando por fin el dolor fue disminuyendo Miyuki por fin comenzó a tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Esta vez si te pasaste. ¿Estas seguro de que esa?-escucho preguntar a una voz muy cerca de ella.

-Es ella.- respondió una segunda voz varonil.-Llegó a tiempo y dijo la contraseña perfectamente.

-¿Entonces por qué la atacaste con el sharingan? Si estabas seguro de que era ella no había necesidad de matarla. En serio, creo que la mataste.- dijo la misma voz que hablo al principio esta vez con una forma burlona.

El extraño intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres dejo a Miyuki aun mas confundida. Los dos hablaban de matar a alguien como si fuera un juego. No, hablaban de matarla a ella. Miyu comenzó a sentir miedo, no entendía nada pero aun así sabía que debía irse lejos de ahí, entonces sintió como algo le pinchaba el costado.

-Humn…- fue lo único que salió de su garganta. Un gruñido ronco.

Entonces los pinchazos cesan y Miyuki escucha una risilla burlona muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Jajá! aun esta viva, o pudo haber sido un reflejo, he visto en el canal cultural que hay muertos que hacen cosas raras aun después de muertos.-otra vez la misma voz que hablaba divertida se volvió a oír.

Miyuki por fin consigue abrir bien los ojos y se trata de incorporar. Le duele todo el cuerpo y su cabeza sigue dando vueltas. Se sienta sobre el pasto y distingue dos siluetas oscuras frente a ella.

-¿Q-qué me ocurrió?-pregunta con una voz ronca y seca, como si no hubiera hablado en días.-¿Quién…?

-¿Qué le hiciste a esta chica?- la primera silueta se le acerca y la eleva tomándola de un brazo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Al acercar su rostro al de Miyuki esta comienza a distinguir al extraño ser. Por que ese hombre era mas algo que alguien: sus ojos no eran muy grandes, similares a dos pequeños botones incrustados en un rectangular y azulado rostro; un rostro que aprecia tener branquias, esa cosa parecía mas un pez que un ser humano e iba vestido ridículamente con una larga túnica negra con nubes rojas bordadas en ella, y a su espalda cargaba una espada envuelta en cientos de vendajes. Miyuki se impresiono ante la figura de la rara mezcla entre humano y pez que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-¡Un-un pez!-fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando lo vio, aun siendo sujetada por este, no tenía fuerzas para zafarse.

-¿Con que un pez, eh?-le pregunto este con una sonrisa divertida que mostraba cientos de pequeños y puntiagudos dientes.- Por lo menos tiene sentido del humor, no como tu Itachi.-agrego para su compañero que se mantenía tras de él.- Dejémonos de tonterías chiquilla, debes tratarme con respeto si no quieres morir a manos de Samehada, yo soy Hisogaki Kisame. ¿Entendiste?

Conforme más sabía menos entendía. Miyuki no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería el pez, ese era el único nombre con el que podía recordarlo en su mente, ¿quién era Samehada? ¿Qué era Itachi y porqué esa cosa estaba tan interesada en ella? Kisame sacudió a Miyuki que no tenía fuerzas para responder.

-¡Hey niña! ¡Responde! Vaya no reacciona, creo que ahora si esta muerta, será mejor que eches un vistazo

El compañero del hombre azul avanzo con calma hacia ellos dos. Miyu consiguió verlo bien y sintió alivio al comprobar que él si era completamente humano: tenía el cabello negro oscuro como el negro que lucia en su capa similar a la del pez, dos grandes ojos de color rojo con una especie de manchones negros en su interior. Miyuki quedo maravillada por la extraña forma de sus ojos que miraban con gran calma. El individuo llamado Itachi era todo lo contrario a su feo compañero.

Itachi se caerca a Miyuki y la mira fijamente con sus ojos carmesí. Ella se siente intimidada por la gradeza que inspiraba ese hombre ero no entiende porque la mira tanto, como si tratase de ver mas allá su rostro, hacia su mente.

El hombre se retira desviando la mirada, extrañado. Él ya había usado antes el tsukiyomi en esa chica ¿Por qué ella no había vuelto a caer en sus genjutsus? Después de todo ella era…

-¿hay algún problema Itachi?-pregunto Kisame viendo a su compañero.- dijiste que estabas seguro de que ella era la subordinada de Konan.

-La subordinada de Konan…-repite Miyuki sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se refieren.

Miyuki se sentía totalmente aturdida y de alguna forma, todo ese mundo le resultaba bastante familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes… Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en los dos extraños que tenia frente si, que a diferencia de ella, sabían que hacia ahí y debieron haberla estado esperando.

-¡Vamos niña! Tenemos que irnos…- le apresuro Kisame trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Ir? ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde?

-¡Apresúrense!- les grito Itachi que ya iba unos pasos adelante del ser azul y la chica confundida.

Y el hombre de cabello negro salto con suma facilidad hasta lo alto de la rama de un árbol seguido por el pez que dejo a Miyuki de vuelta en tierra firme. La chica, guiada por su peculiar instinto, decide seguir a los dos hombres vestidos de negro; pero en cuanto intenta subir de un salto hacia una rama como los otros dos inmediatamente se estrella de cara en el tronco del árbol y cae al suelo inconsciente, otra vez.

-Jajá, vaya que tiene mala suerte esta chica. Esta misión será divertida después de todo.-dijo el zul Kisame riendo desde lo alto del árbol al ver la figura de Miyuki e nuevo en el suelo.- ¡Será mejor que des la vuelta Itachi porque esta niña de nuevo esta en el suelo!

oOo

Miyu comenzó a abrir sus ojos que fueron cegados por la fuerte luz del sol, cuando una sombra se interpuso lentamente y vio una cara sobre su rostro, entonces...

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?!

La chica estaba recostada sobre el suelo del bosque con la mas grande expresión de asco en su rostro, y con grandes razones pues minutos antes estuvo a punto de tener su primer beso con algo no-humano. Miyuki solo se defendió: cerró el puño con fuerza y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kisame, aunque a él pez no le gusto mucho esa idea. ¿Y cómo llego Kisame al punto de tener que besar una chica? Luego de que Miyuki cayo desmayada, segundos después de su fallido salto hacia el tronco del árbol, Kisame y sus amplios conocimientos de medicina la creyeron muerta, o por lo menos no noto su respiración, y como un inexperto en primeros auxilios Kisame recurrió al único medio que conocía, después de haberlo visto cientos de veces por las novelas que pasaban en Konoha TV: respiración boca a boca o mejor dicho en este caso hocico a boca.

Pero luego de que sus mejillas se hincharan como peces globo, Kisame decidió que jamás intentaría eso de nuevo.

Y así fue como ocurrió el trauma: el hombre azul con una gran humillación, y la chica de largos cabellos negros, Miyuki, con una experiencia que la dejaría marcada de por vida. Itachi los miraba seriamente, deseando no conocerlos seguramente, e impaciente.

-Si ya terminaron será mejor que partamos de una vez.- murmuró el hombre con su actitud seria.

-Pero esta vez caminemos.- dijo Kisame aun palpándose su cachete inflamado, Miyuki golpeaba 

mucho mas fuerte de lo que el imaginaba.-Puede y la ¨niña¨ -dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Miyuki.-no consiga seguirnos el paso a través de los arboles, no después de que la dejaste en ese patético estado.- agrego con sarcasmo, estaba bastante molesto por el golpe recibido.

Entonces, una vez todos de pie, se encaminaron a través del bosque, con el Uchiha caminando en el frente seguido de los otros dos que no paraban de intercambiar miradas de repulsión. Miyuki, se había dado cuenta de que tenia un enorme vacio en su memoria pues era imposible que no tuviera ningún recuerdo de antes de despertar junto a los dos hombres uniformados de negro y nubes rojas hasta que recobrara la memoria y supiera qué debería estar haciendo o algo así, pero habia una gran duda que corría en su mente:

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-¡Jajá! esa ilusión si que te afecto la cabeza.-se burlo Kisame.- nosotros vamos… ¿A dónde vamos Itachi?

El otro individuo suspiro, frustrado aunque su expresión no lo demostrara.

-Veo que ella no es la única despistada aquí.-dijo Itachi tratando de ser paciente.-el líder nos ordeno llevarla a la guarida de Mizushita.

-¿El líder?-pregunto Miyuki asustada ¿Acaso estaba involucrada con una banda de mafiosos o gangsters disfrazados?

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto el pez con una risilla reprimida.

-No.- respondió Miyu cortante y molesta por Kisame.

-Entonces permíteme explicarte.- Kisame esbozo una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus hileras de filosos y puntiagudos dientes.- Nosotros somos Akatsuki, la mas poderosa organización de ninjas criminales de todo el mundo.

-¿Somos aka-qué?-pregunto Miyu ahora si asustada por lo que había dicho el azul ¡Una organización criminal! Eso era peor que la idea de los mafiosos.

-¡Akatsuki niña! ¡Akatsuki!-le repitió Kisame desesperado.- Y cuando dije somos me refería a mi y a Itachi, tu estas muy por debajo de nuestro nivel como para ser miembro de Akatsuki. ¿Ves?- extendió los brazos mostrando su túnica.-Solo los miembros de Akatsuki tienen derecho a portarlas, es por eso que tu solo vistes con esos harapos feos.

Miyuki se miro la ropa por primera vez: llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas negra de cuello y unos mallines de tela que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla y, sobre estos, un short negro también. Usaba unos guantes hasta mas arriba del codo que parecían estar hechos con una malla dejando ver gran cantidad de piel, y al igual que los otros dos, usaba unas sandalias hasta los tobillos. Ella vestía extraño, cierto, pero los otros dos lo hacían aun mas.

-Entiendo, entonces si no soy miembro de Akatsuki ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir con ustedes? ¿Soy una rehén o algo así?- pregunto fingiendo naturalidad pero por dentro el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

-¡Jajá! ¡Una rehén!-se rio Kisame.- Nada de eso, nosotros no necesitamos rehenes para nuestros objetivos niña, con nuestro poder es mas que suficiente. Además no somos ladrones de bancos ni nada parecido. Nosotros buscamos Jinchuurikis, personas que poseen un demonio en su interior, y nos hacemos con los demonios mientras que la persona que lo guardaba en su interior muere. Ese es el objetivo de Akatsuki por ahora.

-¿Demonios? Bien supongamos que entiendo todo eso ¿pero que tengo yo que ver con eso? ¿No será que tengo yo un demonio en mi interior verdad?- Miyuki se paro en seco.

-No te creas tan especial.- se mofo Kisame. Tu vienes siendo algo así como un ayudante de primer plano de uno de nuestros miembros, ahora nuestra misión es llevarte con otra pareja que se encargara de llevarte a la base principal.

-¿Otra pareja?- la mente de Miyu se encontraba procesando toda la información que recibía lo mejor que podía.

-Hidan y Kakuzu.-menciono Itachi aun caminando al frente.

-¡Hidan y Kakuzu!-exclamó Kisame.- Será mejor que te pongas muy alerta con esos dos chiquilla si no quieres que tus miembros terminen regados por todos lados. Esos dos son unos sanguinarios.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Miyuki. Si lo que Kisame decía era cierto entonces ella estaba caminando en el bosque, indefensa a la merced de dos peligrosos criminales que la llevarían con otros dos criminales, solo que los dos últimos eran algo de que temer. Estaba por rezar por su vida pero no recordaba tener ningún dios a quien rezar. Solo le restaba esperar a lo que viniera después, para poder enfrentar su futuro y, tal vez, recordar su pasado.

* * *

**_Fin del primer capítulo. Espero y les haya gustado. Dudas quejas u opiniones via review, se les agradece cualquier cosa que se opinen sea buena o mala de este fic._**

**_Entonces, los dejo hasta el siguiente cap._**


	2. La Guarida Secreta

**La Guarida Secreta**

El pequeño trió avanzaba lentamente y en silencio a través del bosque. Tal vez demasiado silenciosos. Ni siquiera el cantar de los pájaros resonaba entre los grandes troncos de los arboles. Miyuki no aguantaba tanto silencio, aunque por el lado bueno no tenia que escuchar a Kisame, a quien aun no se adaptaba a mirar sin mostrar repugnancia, haciendo burlas de cualquier defecto que pudiera encontrar en ella.

Luego de más de una hora hundidos en el silencio, los tres comenzaron a avanzar por una zona donde los arboles comenzaban a estar mas separados entre si dejándoles libre el paso y la vista hacia un enorme lago que se expandía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista alimentado por una gran catarata que borboteaba agua sin cesar.

Miyuki, gracias a su instinto y a sus malos conocimientos de natación, se detiene en el borde del lago (sana y salva en tierra firme), pero Itachi comienza a dar pasos sobre la superficie del agua, ante la enorme sorpresa de Miyu que lo mira dudando de que ese hombre sea humano solo un dios es capaz de caminar sobre el agua.

-¿A qué viene esa cara niña?-pregunta Kisame riendo por la sorpresa de Miyu. La chica solo le muestra una mueca de desprecio.-¿Nunca habías visto a un ninja caminar sobre el agua? Sabes, el no es el único que puede hacer eso, yo también puedo.-agrega tratando de darse crédito.

Y el hombre azul camina sobre la superficie del lago con la misma facilidad con la que lo hizo su compañero. Pero Miyuki no se vio tan sorprendida como con el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué no te sorprendes?-pregunta el Akatsuki moviendo su cabeza hacia el costado, mirando, interrogante.- Tu quijada debería llegar hasta el suelo y deberías decir: ¨¡wow! Hoshigaki Kisame eres increíble!¨-y el pez hace una perfecta demostración de cómo debería lucir Miyuki.

-¿Por qué debería sorprenderme una carpa que camina sobre el agua?-pregunta Miyu, sínica.- ¿Qué no es de lo mas normal que puedas hacer eso? Después de todo estas en tu medio natural…-y se encoge los hombros disfrutando su dulce venganza de los insultos de Kisame por lo bajo.

Y en la cara de Kisam se nota que la venganza de Miyu esta completa.

-Por lo menos lo temo al agua, mocosa.-dice molesto.- después de todo si no puedes caminar sobre el lago no puedes llegar a la guarida y no llegarás con los otros dos, y así jamás serás parte de Akatsuki por lo que probablemente termines uniéndote a una aldea y filtrando información sobre nosotros, así que ¿Por qué no mejor acabamos con esto de una vez?-pregunta con una sonrisa y tomando el mango de su espada.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Miyuki hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-los ojos carmesí del Uchiha se vuelven hacia ellos.

-Es- es que yo-yo…-Miyuki no encuentra palabras para describir su situación sin que suene a algo como: le temo al agua.

-La bebita no puede caminar sobre el agua.-interviene Kisame retirando la mano de su espada. Miyu se siente aliviada por este movimiento.

Itachi lanza una mirada a Miyuki quien solo agacha la cabeza. No era justo, ese pez con papas siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

-Ya veo.-murmuro Itachi.- entonces será mejor que la lleves tú, Kisame

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!-gritan Miyu y Kisame al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerda que tenemos que llevarla a con los otros dos si no pueda avanzar como nosotros ¨y dudo realmente que lo haga nadando¨, tendrás que llevarla a espaldas hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme.-ordeno el Uchiha con su voz pausada.

-Esta bien.- acepta el otro Akatsuki de mala gana. No podía oponerse a Itachi a menos que deseará suicidarse, y el valoraba mucho su vida como para morir tan joven.- Sube niña.

Kisame toma a Miyuki y la pone en su espalda sin ningún esfuerzo. La chica sujeta con fuerza el cuello de Kisame para no terminar en el agua muy a pesar de toda la repugnancia que le infundía aquel extraño ser escamado.

Y así caminana hasta el centro del lago, con Itachi al frente y Kisame detrás con Miyuki en su espalda, aunque ninguno de los dos traia muy buena cara durante el trayecto.

-Oye mocosa dime algo ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas?-le pregunta el Akatsuki a Miyuki.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Miyuki se molesto. Le encantaría darle otro buen puñetazo a Kisame de no ser porque él es el que la mantiene a salvo del agua.

Y Kisame mostro una de sus ¨encantadoras¨ sonrisas.

-Bueno, es que creo que ya es hora de que te vayas dando uno.

Miyuki abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna sintió como caía detrás del gran cuerpo del pez directo al agua ¡Y justo en la parte mas profunda del lago!

¡Splash!

Y la chica sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a hundirse en el agua. Pero Miyuki pataleo, agito sus brazos tratando de salir a la superficie usando todas las formas que conocía: nado de perrito, libre, mariposa, etc. Pero al final su cuerpo se canso y cuando abrió la boca para ¨tomar aire¨ comenzó a tragar agua. Era el fin, ya no podía salir del lago.

Cerró los ojos aceptando su destino, pero justo cuando se resigno a dejar de patalear para terminar como un cadáver el fondo del lago, Miyu sintió como una mano la jalaba hacia la superficie. Un ángel que la llevaría al paraíso seguramente.

-Creo que la deje mucho tiempo ahí abajo. Seguro y ya esta muerta.

Si ese era el caso ¿Por qué los ángeles hablaban con esa voz tan roca? ¿Porqué su ropa pesaba y la jalaba hacia abajo? ¿Y porque sentía tanto frio?

Miyuki comenzó a toser, tragos de agua salían de su boca. Definitivamente no estaba en el paraíso.

-Jajá vaya que tienes suerte chica, ya van dos que parece que estas muerta.-y esa definitivamente no eras la voz de un ángel, al contrario era la voz de Kisame que la había sacado del algo. Su héroe no resulto ser mas que una trucha.

-Gracias…-le dice Miyuki de mala gana.

-No hay de que.- responde el orgulloso Akatsuki azul regresándola a su espalda, esta vez Miyuki se sujeta muy fuerte de él, no quiere terminar de nuevo en una situación tan humillante.- solo que la próxima vez que planees meterte conmigo ya sabes lo que te espera.

-Hum..

Itachi, a quien no parecía haberle importado que Miyuki estuviera a punto de morir ahogada ya se encontraba frente a la gran catarata haciendo varios sellos con sus manos. Kisame y Miyuki llegan hasta con el otro Akatsuki tan solo para ver como de pronto el agua que caia frente a sus caras se parte en dos dejándoles el paso libre hacia lo que hay detrás de la catarata.

-¡Increíble!-exclama Miyuki asombrada mientras pasan bajo la catarata rota.- hizo que el agua le abriera el paso, eso es algo que solo dios puede hacer.,

-Yo puedo hacer que el agua aparezca de la nada.-presume Kisame.- eso si es algo que ni siquiera dios puede hacer.

-Pero tu eres una sardina es lógico que puedas hace cosas con el agua, pero él…-Miyuki no cabe en sí de su admiración hacia los extraños poderes de Itachi.

-Cualquiera puede hacer eso.- murmura Kisame molesto.- incluso una torpe niña mojada como tú.

-¿En serio?-en los ojos de Miyu brillaba un destello de ambición.

-Por supuesto, vaya niña ese ataque si que te atrofio la memoria.-explico el Akatsuki.

Estaban caminando a través de una enorme gruta cuyo suelo era una especie de rio alimentado por el lago, que ya había quedado atrás junto con la luz del sol y la entrada de la catarata. Después de unos minutos Miyuki se siente tan agotada, y después del gran esfuerzo que le costo mantenerse viva todo este tiempo era de esperarse, que cae dormida en la espalda del gran azul.

-La subordinada de Konan…-resuena el murmullo de la voz de Kisame en la oscuridad.- Dime Itachi, ¿en verdad tu crees que después de cómo la dejaste pueda volver a conseguir el nivel de uno de los nuestros?

-Eso lo sabremos pronto.- se limita a responder Itachi.

oOo

Miyuki aun dormía sobre las espaldas de Kisame cuando los tres se aproximan a la salida de la cueva. Después de varias horas de avanzar en la oscuridad, el agua del fondo se había echo cada vez menos hasta que quedo un camino de dura roca que conducía hacia su destino. Por fin llegan a la salida: la guarida de Akatsuki esta muy cerca.

-Hasta que al fin mis ojos ven un poco de luz.- comento muy feliz Kisame cuando la luz traspaso sus ojos miniatura.

-Aun con la luz frente a ti es muy difícil que puedas ver…- se mofo Miyuki con la voz adormecida.

-¿Ya estas despierta? Bah, entonces ya puedes caminar tu sola.-Y Kisame dejo a Miyuki caer sobre el suelo de la caverna.

La chica se levanta maldiciendo y sobándose la espalda. Luego continúan caminando hatsa que la enorme entrada de mas de tres metros de alto de la cueva esta a solo unos pasos mas, Kisame se adelanta y…

-¡Auch!

Se estrella contra una especie de barrera invisible que evita que salga de la cueva.

-¡Jajajá! –Miyuki no contiene su risa y solo cuando el Akatsuki le lanza una mirada asesina la chica cierra su boca.

Itachi solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando, decepcionado de la inteligencia de su compañero.

-Para poder cruzar hacia el otro lado primero debemos deshacernos de la barrera.-explica.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes.- se quejo el pez sobándose el rostro en donde había recibido mayor impacto.

-Pude haberlo hecho.- aprueba Itachi.

Y luego, el más pequeño de los dos comienza a formar sellos y una vez termina atraviesa al otro lado de la cueva sin ningún problema.

-Listo.- murmura dándole señal a los otros dos de que lo sigan.

-Tu primero mocosa.- le dice Kisame a Miyuki.- no quiero pasar dos veces por la misma humillación.

Y el gran azul toma a Samehada, su espada, con una mano y empuja a Miyuki al otro lado de la cueva usándola como conejillo de indias, pero para su sorpresa Miyu consigue pasar sin ningún problema al igual que Itachi. Y ya sin nada que perder, a parte de un poco de orgullo más, Kisame se aventura a cruzar la salida saliendo ileso como el resto.

Miyu se maravilla del paisaje que tiene frente a sus ojos, es como si hubieran tomado un pedazo de bosque y lo hubieran aislado del resto de mundo en ese pequeño lugar, en medio de todas las copas de los arboles se alzaba el techo de una construcción, la única que se erguía en esa pequeña hectárea de tierra secreta.

Y el pequeño grupo se dirige hacia esa construcción, que resulta ser una especie de casa, con techos como pagodas y grandes puertas corredizas de madera. Itachi se prepara para abrir una de las puertas, pero alguien por dentro la desliza antes que el, y una nueva y misteriosa figura aparece ante los ojos de Miyuki.

Una disculpa por la tardanza al resubir este cap, pero los primeros capitulos es donde se encontraban los errores y desafortunadamente los archivos no estaba bien guardados en mi computador, además de la escuela que me quita mucho tiempo; y tardare un poco en resubir los primeros cinco capitulos. Ya después los demás iran saliendo rápido hasta donde me quede.

Gracias a quienes leen.


	3. ¿Los vampíros existen?

**¿Los vampiros existen?**

Un hombre de estatura media, con cabello blanco plateado, ojos color violeta intenso y que vestía igual que los dos acompañantes de Miyuki, a excepción de que este portaba su capa descubierta en el pecho para mostrar una extraña figura que colgaba de su cuello. El conjunto en si era apuesto a los ojos de Miyuki y, a la vez, con cierto aire aterrador.

-Vaya que sorpresa.- hablo el individuo con una voz pausada, seductora y amenazante.

A Miyuki casi se le sale el corazón cuando siente el filo de una cuchilla en su garganta, luego se da cuenta que es una de las tres hojas de la guadaña que porta el otro Akatsuki, pues por su capa, y gracias a lo que Kisame se había tomado la molestia de informarle, solo los miembros de Akatsuki podían portar esa capa.

-¡Qué considerado eres Itachi, con Jashin-sama!-le dice mientras examina a Miyuki que tiembla de miedo.- Aprecio tus intentos por unirte al gran Jashin, pero Itachi ¿no crees que esta chica es demasiado flacucha y desnutrida como para servir de sacrificio?

_¨Olvida lo de flacucha y desnutrida…¨ _pensaba Miyuki tratando de concentrarse. _¨Un momento dijo que iba a servir de…¨_

-¿Sa-sacrificio?-pregunto aterrada dirigiendo su mirada primero al extraño de cabello blanco, luego a Itachi y por ultimo al pez.

No podía creerlo, ¡la habían engañado! Akatsuki no era en verdad una organización de criminales peligrosos, eso se lo habían dicho para asustarla, cuando en realidad Akatsuki era una organización de fanáticos religiosos con capas negras que adoraban a un tal Jashin-sama y que secuestraban a mujeres ¨flacuchas y desnutridas¨ para ofrecerlas como sacrificio a su dios. Miyuki no había podido ir a dar con peor clan de asesinos, y ahora ella era la siguiente victima. Estaba perdida.

-Ella no es para tus sacrificios.- dijo Itachi calmadamente para sorpresa de los pensamientos caóticos de Miyu. El hombre puso su mano el la guadaña del otro y la retiro de Miyuki.- No la trajimos para que la ofrezcas a tu dios. Y no creo que en algún momento haya aceptado tu propuesta para unirme a él.- le aclaró.

-Ya veo…. ¡¿Entonces porque demonios traes a una mierda de niña como esta aquí?!

Ahora Miyuki entendía porque ese hombre le parecía un poco aterrador, su modo de hablar daba miedo.

-No se puede hablar de forma civilizada contigo Hidan.-se quejó Kisame que estaba tras de Miyuki, y que seguro debió haber disfrutado viendo como esta temblaba de terror cuando tenia la guadaña en el cuello.- Hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar.

De mala gana el tercer Akatsuki, al parecer llamado Hidan, deja entrar al grupo de Miyuki dentro de la casa sin despegar su mirada furtiva de la muchacha. Observándola con un ansia de sangre que se reflejaba en sus ojos, Miyuki incluso contemplo la posibilidad de que él fuera una especie de vampiro o un monstro de ese tipo.

Los cuatro pasan por la sala vacía hacia otra estancia más pequeña: una mesa rectangular ocupaba casi todo el espacio, junto a ella había una alacena miniatura y sobre una de las cuatro sillas de madera estaba sentado otro Akatsuki más: tenía los ojos blancos y llevaba el resto del rostro cubierto, y claro, el uniforme negro con nubes rojas.

Este otro hombre estaba examinando el contenido de un pequeño maletín plateado brillante que cerro en menos de un segundo cuando los vio aparecer en el comedor.

-No dejaré que esas sucias ratas toquen ni un centavo…-murmuraba en voz casi imperceptible examinando a cada uno de los que entraron: primero al hombre con pinta de vampiro, luego a al que la tenia de pez, luego al que lucía más humano, Itachi, y finalmente sus ojos de mármol se detuvieron en Miyuki.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta con una voz gruesa.

Al menos este nuevo Akatsuki parecía un poco más cortes.

-Es su siguiente misión, Kakuzu.- responde Itachi secamente robándole la palabra a Kisame que estaba a punto de dar una explicación de la inutilidad de Miyuki incluida en su presentación.

-¿MISIÓN? -preguntan sorprendidos los dos nuevos, por lo menos para Miyu, Akatsuki.

-Si, ahora será su misión reformar a la discapacitada ¨Miyuki sin memoria¨- explico Kisame sonriente.

-¿Y quién demonios te crees tu para darnos una estúpida misión, sardina?- le pregunta Hidan cruzado de brazo recargado en el marco de la entrada.

-No es algo que nosotros hayamos decidido.-espetó Itachi hablando con su tono serio e indescifrable.- Ella es la elegida por Konan, el líder ordeno que fuesen ustedes quienes la lleven hasta la base junto con el número siete. Y espera que las lleven con vida.- amenazó.

-¡Qué misión tan más aburrida!-se quejó el hombre de cabello blanco.-No tiene caso si no vamos a matar a nadie, por lo menos capturando Jinchuurikis nos llevábamos a unos cuantos en el camino, pero…

El miedo que Miyuki sitio hacia Hidan superaba la repulsión que le tenia a Kisame por lo que la chica se refugio a espaladas del pez. No tenia idea de en qué estaba metida pero era algo en lo que su vida podía terminar de un momento a otro.

-¿Acaso el líder está loco? No sabe cuanto gasto tendremos que invertir para poder llevar eso.- Kakuzu señaló a Miyu.- hasta allá, a este paso terminaremos en bancarrota.

-Y contigo sin querer soltar un centavo para nada no lo dudo.- dijo Hidan por lo bajo. Pero Kakuzu lo ignoro sin problemas.

-No importa, saldremos en dos días.-asevero Itachi.

-¿Dos días?-el hombre llamado Kakuzu se levanto d un salto de su silla con los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas.- ¿tienes idea del dinero que ¨esa cosa¨- señalo a Miyuki sin mostrar el mínimo respeto.- nos hará perder si la mantenemos aquí dos días? ¡Seria la quiebra total de Akatsuki! Ella deberá pagara su comida y alojamiento si aspira a quedarse aquí, si no hay bastante bosque ahí afuera, y debo aclarar que también el bosque se renta. No podemos darnos el lujo de alojar inquilinos gratis.

Miyuki no sabía si soltarse a carcajadas por todo el extraño discurso de Kakuzu o comenzar a vaciar sus bolsillos. La tacañez del Akatsuki la sorprendía, en realidad todos los Akatsuki que conocía hasta ese punto podían ser clasificados como una mana de bichos raros obsesivos.

-Olvídalo Kakuzu, nadie pagara nada.- ordeno Itachi lanzándole una mirada de fuego.

Y en verdad era fuego, Miyuki vio como los ojos de la comadreja (1) se teñían de un rojo brillante con unas singulares marcas negras.

-¡No!¡El sharingan no!-Kakuzu se cubrió el rostro, o lo que quedaba visible de el, ocultándose de la mirada de Itachi, temiendo a algo que Miyuki desconocía.

-¿El shari-qué?-Pregunto Miyuki que aun no conseguía concebir nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-El sharingan. -corrigió el maestro Kisame que se preparaba para rellenar la mente de Miyu con los conocimientos necesarios paraqué la chica sobreviviera. En el fondo no era tan mal pez.- Esos ojos rojos de Itachi no son una clase especial de pupilentes ni nada parecido (aunque con la vanidad que tiene no le van nada mal) son algo que entre los ninjas se conoce como habilidades de rasgo sanguíneo:

¨así como tú heredas el color de los ojos de tu madre o tu padre, Itachi obtuvo los suyos gracias a la sangre del clan Uchiha que fluye en sus venas. El sharingan es una habilidad visual que le permite copiar cualquier técnica que vea, aunque la haya vislumbrado solo una vez, y también esconde muchos trucos ocultos. Es una especie de gran poder.

-Ah.- solto Miyuki, así que esos ojos eran una clase de poder siniestro que utilizaba solo Itachi. Su admiración hacia el crecía cada vez más.

-No cobraras nada Kakuzu, creo que lo entiendes ¿verdad?-amenazo Itachi cuyos ojos volvían a su color negro normal.

El otro hombre solo lanzo una mirada de odio hacia el Uchiha pero no dijo nada más. Seria una verdadera tortura para el caer en los terribles trucos del sharingan.

-Entonces será mejor que descansemos un poco. Debe haber algo de comida por aquí.- alega el hombre pez husmeando en la pequeña alacena.

-Pero no comas demasiado que no tenemos como para que andar pagando tu gula ¿entendiste?-Kakuzu miraba a Kisame detenidamente.

-No hay nada que comer aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte Kakuzu.- se quejo Kisame aun buscando en cada rincón de la alacena.

-Eso es porque el materialista codicioso escondió la comida para tener ¨reservas en caso de hambruna¨-dijo molesto y burlón Hidan que aun seguía recargado en le marco de la puerta.- aunque siempre nos tiene sin nada que comer, pero claro en mi caso no es necesario que yo coma demasiado, al fin y al cabo no puedo morir.

-Esa es la única ventaja tuya Hidan, tu maldita inmortalidad nos sale barata y, gracias a que no puedo matarte (y eso que lo e intentado cientos de veces) sigues aquí en Akatsuki. -comentó Kakuzu sin despegar los ojos de Kisame.

Entre más sabia Miyuki sobre los miembros de esa extraña organización mas le sorprendía. ¡Hidan era inmortal! Eso era increíble, pero eso significaba que…

-Tú… este, Hidan ¿tu eres una especie de vampiro o algo así?-le pregunto Miyuki tratando de mantenerse la mas alejada posible.

-¿Un vampiro?-rio Hidan.- Mi querida niña una criatura tan asquerosa como un vil vampiro no se compara conmigo. ¡Yo soy el inmortal y fiel seguidor del gran Jashin-sama! El me ha otorgado esta belleza eterna.

-Más bien te ha dotado de una estupidez eterna.- se mofo Kakuzu.- Es estúpido que le amerites tanto a una religión tan absurda como esa.

-Cállate Kakuzu.- dijo molesto Hidan.- No comparto opiniones con mierdas materialistas como tú.- y luego se volvió a Miyuki.- dime…mmm… cosa, no, niña ¿a cuantas personas has matado?-pregunto como si fuera algo de lo mas normal paralizando a Miyuki con su mirada de sangre.

-¿Ma-Matar?- tartamudeo Miyuki observando a Hidan asustada.- ¿a que te refieres co-con matar? Yo… yo no soy una asesina ¿sabes?

-Jajajá- Hidan estalló en una estrepitosa carcajada.- Vamos claro que debiste haber matado a alguien por lo menos unos cinco idiotas como para tener el honor de pisar el mismo espacio que yo.

-Yo-yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada así.- se excusó Miyuki ahora dudando de su pasado. ¿acaso ella también era una matona compulsiva como Hidan?

-Pero luego tendrás que hacerlo bichito asustadizo.-predijo Hidan quien acortaba peligrosamente cada vez mas la distancia entre los dos.

Y entonces Kakuzu intervino separando a Hidan de Miyuki.

-Seré franco y directo contigo Yuki…

-Miyuki. -corrigió la chica.

-Como sea. Pronunciar bien tu nombre no me hará más rico.-espetó Kakuzu.- el caso es que si vas a viajar con nosotros hasta la base, tendrás que aprender a lidiar con Hidan. A saber controlarlo cuando se sale de su sano juicio.

_¨¿Ese hombre tiene un sano juicio?¨_ se pregunto Miyuki observándolo.

-El caso es que con palabras tu jamás conseguirás manejarlo.-prosiguió Kakuzu.-La única forma de hacerlo es por la fuerza bruta inteligente.

-¿La qué?

-Observa.- ordeno el Akatsuki y veloz como un rayo, tomo un cuchillo de la alacena.

Las pupilas de Miyuki no distinguieron nada de lo que ocurrió después. Solo sus oídos captaron el sonido hueco de algo rodando sobre el piso de madera.

De una cabeza rodando bajo sus pies.

-¡¿Pero que demonios crees que haces?! ¡Estas enfermo!-grito Miyuki a Kakuzu, alejándose lo mas que podía de cualquier ser viviente en la escena, pegada a la pared.-¡Es tu compañero! ¡Lo mataste!

Kakuzu sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha y bajo sus pies se encontraba el cuerpo de Hidan desplomado sobre el suelo y sin su cabeza. La cabeza de Hidan se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de Miyuki. La chica estaba totalmente impactada. Pero las sorpresas no dejaban de ocurrir.

-¿Matar? –pregunto una voz que se deslizaba elegantemente y proveniente del suelo.- Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado: nadie me puede matar.- la cabeza de Hidan hablaba con toda naturalidad aun desprendida de su cuerpo.

-Por desgracia es así.- reafirmo Kakuzu.- Oye Yuki ponme atención. ¿Estabas tan pálida cuando llegaste?

Miyuki solo veía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desplomarse: Hombres pez, cabezas parlantes, ambiciosos asesinos y ojos de color sangre…. Había visto suficiente para una vida. Solo quería despertar de ese extraño sueño loco, pero era imposible. Eso no era un sueño.

* * *

_Y así finaliza en tercer capitulo. Otra vez tardé, pero tengo mucha tarea y se me acumula haciendome gastar mis tardes en ella._

_Espero y les haya gustado. :)_

_Agradezco a la gente que deja reviews, son de gran motivación. El siguente capitulo estará listo pronto._


	4. En el Filo de la Espada

**En el Filo de la Espada.**

-… te lo digo la culpa es de Itachi. Fue él quien le borró ¨accidentalmente¨ la memoria a la pobre chica. La hizo hipernerviosa o algo así.

-Itachi, ¿Sabes lo costoso que nos saldría hacer que ¨esta criatura¨ vuelva a ser como lo era antes de que le lanzaras tus torturas mentales? Será mejor dejarla así, ya buscaremos la manera de volverla una shinobi de alto nivel…

-Lo dices como si fuera muy simple ¡mírala!

Las voces revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de Miyuki que yacía en el suelo sin querer abrir los ojos o mostrar signos de vida, pues temía que cuando despertara su primera visión fuera la cabeza de Hidan frente a ella.

-¿Porqué lo la despiertas sardina superdesarrollada?-pregunto una voz sedosa.

Las neuronas de Miyuki resplandecieron en señal de alerta al oír eso.

-¡NO!-gritaron a coro Kisame y Miyuki, quien se levanto de un salto. Ambos tenían sus razones para negarse.

Y Miyuki vio algo más impactante de lo que esperaba ver: Kakuzu sostenía en sus manos a la cabeza de Hidan y la mantenía sobre su cuello mientras que con su otro brazo la cosía al resto del cuerpo. Era una escena macabra: como una especie de mala versión de Frankestein.

-En serio… ustedes están mal de la cabeza.-murmuro.

-Bueno debo admitir que Hidan si lo esta, espero no haberla cosido muy chueca.- dijo Kakuzu verificando sus puntadas.

Miyuki se pego a la pared buscando una manera de que sus piernas temblorosas se mantuvieran de pie.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Itachi. Mírala esa mujer no parece un ninja -reclamó Kisame señalando a Miyuki que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos caóticos.

El Uchiha solo echo un rápido vistazo a Miyuki y lanzó un casi imperceptible suspiro. Camino unos pocos pasos hasta quedar frente a Miyuki e hizo un movimiento con su mano. Miyu sintió como de pronto la invadía una sensación de tranquilidad y relajación, ahora ya no temía ni tenia preocupaciones ¿Por qué? No le importaba solo quería que esa sensación durase por siempre.

-¿Ý ahora que le hiciste Itachi? Mírale el rostro: tiene cara de drogada. -volvió a decirle Kisame aunque sonriendo, por lo menos ya Miyuki no tenia la cara de susto que había llevado durante todo el camino.

-Listo.-confirmó Itachi y camino fuera de la habitación, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y agrego:-Ahora si, Hidan, Kakuzu es su responsabilidad; la ilusión que le hice no durara demasiado, así que prepárenla todo lo que puedan para que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Porque si no nos es útil para cuando el efecto termine tendremos que deshacernos de ella.-este era el discurso mas largo que Miyuki había escuchado salir de la boca de Itachi.

-¿Con deshacernos de ella te refieres a matarla, comadreja?-pregunto Hidan en cuyos brillaba un destello de excitación ante tan idea.

-Tal vez.-puntualizó Itachi y salió de la habitación.

A diferencia del pánico que Miyuki sentiría ante una situación tan delicada como esta, en la que su vida estaba en juego, se sentía totalmente confiada en que nada malo ocurriría. Y tampoco se sintió asustada o intimidada cuando Hidan le lanzo una mirada deseosa de sangre con sus ojos violeta.

-¿Y entonces que debo hacer?-pregunto, ahora sin titubear y con plena seguridad.

Kisame no podía creer lo que veía, ahora no se sentía con todo el valor para burlarse de Miyuki.

-Después de todo si funciono, bueno yo me encargare de convertirte en un organismo productivo para Akatsuki.- le informó Kakuzu.-por ahora ve y duerme en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso (si quieres dormir en una cama tendrás que pagar, si no quieres pagar dormirás en el suelo. No estamos como para andar prestando camas gratis.)Mañana al amanecer te estaré esperando fuera de la casa para tu primera lección de una shinobi de nivel superior, y a ti también Hidan.-lanzo una mirada a su compañero cuya cabeza ya estaba totalmente unida al cuerpo.

Hidan lanzó una mueca de desprecio pero no dijo nada mientras se observaba en el vidrio de la alacena para verificar que las puntadas de Kakuzu no estropearan su imagen.

-Bien entonces creo que dormiré en el suelo, hasta mañana.- se despidió Miyuki hablando con la misma firmeza y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿P-pero qué demonios le pasa esa mocosa?-pregunto Kisame que veían hacia el marco de la puerta por donde había desaparecido Miyu segundos antes.-¿Por qué Itachi nunca menciono ese jutsu?-se seguía preguntando a sí mismo, su compañero no solía tomarlo mucho en cuenta.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen los herejes Kisame,-comento Hidan.- a bagre viejo no le puedes enseñar jutsu nuevo. Jajá.

oOo

Esa noche Miyuk durmió sin ningún problema, en parte porque el misterioso Genjutsu de Itachi seguía teniendo efecto incluso en la mañana. Miyuki se levanto de un salto y antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte ya se encontraba a las afueras de la pequeña casa esperando a Kakuzu. Minutos después llego el Akatsuki con un objeto largo entre sus manos seguido por Hidan, que llevaba una mueca de desaprobación y que cargaba su guadaña.

-Bien comencemos. Esto es muy sencillo.- explico Kakuzu extendiendo una larga funda negra de terciopelo a Miyuki.- Tómala.

Miyu toma la larga bolsa de tela y la desenfunda y descubre una pulida y filosa katana con un mango rojo con cuerdas negras entrelazadas y un grabado muy singular en la empuñadura: un abanico rojo con blanco la decoraba.

-¡Vaya! ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-pregunto Miyuki asombrada por la hermosa espada que tenia en sus manos.

-Eso no importa.- corto Kakuzu.- Supongo que sabes o por lo menos recuerdas como usar una espada, o por lo menos debes tener algo de técnica oculto. Según la información que Konan dio sobre ti, tus técnicas se poyan en una espada.- informó a Miyuki.

-¡De eso no tengo idea!- se disculpo Miyu, al parecer el Genjutsu duraba un buen tiempo inhibiendo sus miedos y preocupaciones.- Pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces no debo tener muchos problemas para manejar esta espada ¿no?

-Así es.- afirmo Kakuzu. A Kakuzu le agradaba más que Miyuki estuviera así, resultaba más sencillo negociar con ella y él podía ahorrarse un montón de complicaciones y bajas.

-¿Qué no es ese el maldito símbolo del clan Uchiha?-pregunto Hidan señalando la espada.- ¡Ya veo Kakuzu! ¡Maldito ladrón bastardo!¡Le robaste a Itachi esa espada, eres un desgraciado mal viviente!¡Cuando Itachi se levante, y vea que su espada no esta, y vea que estamos entrenando, y se fije que ella esta usando su espada, y…

-¡Basta Hidan! La tome prestada. Además Itachi nos va a costar muchos gastos por lo menos debería dejarnos usar la espada para compensarlos.-Luego se volvió hacia Miyuki.- Bien _Mikiyu_…

-Miyuki.-le corrigió esta.

-Lo que sea, primero necesito que…

-¡¿Qué tanto hacen por allá, Hidan, Kakuzu?!-grito una alegre voz ronca acompañada por el sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose.

Miyu solo observo como Kakuzu cerraba los ojos lentamente reprimiendo una especie de agresión contra el Gran Azul que se aproximaba.

-Lo ultimo que me faltaba.- farfulló Kakuzu.- ¡Kisame! ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Ya te dije que solo hay sardinas de almuerzo, no me importa nada respecto a tu especie…

-Lo sé, lo sé.-le tranquilizo Kisame haciendo un ademan con la palma de la mano, luego lanzo una mirada a Miyuki.- Aun continuas bajo en Genjutsu ¿eh?

-¿Cómo lo sabes renacuajo?-pregunto Hidan.

-Bueno, en su estado normal estaría temblando con tan solo tenernos a ti y a mi cerca.- presumió el pez.- Vamos Kakuzu, ¿planeas enseñarle a usar un arma como esa a una ninja que ni siquiera puede caminar sobre el agua?-se burlo Kisame.

Pero su compañero lo ignoro y se volvió a Miyuki que ya estaba volviendo en si gracias al ¨lindo¨ comentario del hombre pez.

-Primero, _Miku_, practicaremos con algo pequeño como cortar ese pequeño árbol.- y Kakuzu apunto a un delgado arce que estaba frente a ellos.

-Esta bien, lo intentare. Y es Miyuki, no Miku.-le recordó esta.

-Da igual.

Y Miyuki miro al árbol, seria sencillo después de todo si lo que decía Kakuzu era cierto ella antes sabia como manejar una espada, no debería ser tan difícil… Sujeto el mango carmesí fuertemente 

entre sus manos y tomo un poco de vuelo para después desplegar la espada frente al árbol intentando cortarlo, pero el primero intento no fue el mejor.

-¡Jajá!-rio Kisame.- he visto ciegos con mejor puntería.

La chica odiaba admitirlo, pero podría ser que Kisame tuviera razón, había fallado en su primer intento porque no calculo bien el lugar donde estaba el árbol. Era demasiado vergonzoso para ser cierto. Se volvió a sus espaldas y vio como Kakuzu se lamentaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como Kisme moría de la risa sentado sobre un tronco caído y como Hidan la devoraba con la mirada, como si ella fuese un animal moribundo y él el buitre que iría después a comerla, solo estaba esperando a que llegara el momento correcto. Y un escalofrió recorrió de nuevo la espalda de Miyu.

-¡Kakuzu ya basta de toda esta mierda y déjame ofrecérsela a Jashin-kami-sama de una vez!-protesto el religioso Hidan en cuya religión uno de los principales principios es la matanza.

-¡Cierra el hocico Hidan o serás tu el que termine sin cabeza!-le advirtió Kakuzu.- si falla el siguiente podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella. Bien _Kimu_ vuelve a intentarlo, ya sabes las reglas…-alentó Kakuzu.

-Si,-le continuo Kisame.- te recordare las reglas: si fallas esta vez terminaras agonizando con los rituales macabros de Hidan, si seria una muerte muy dolorosa.-agrego queriendo asustar a Miyuki.

Y Miyuki sintió una pizca de terror, lo que sea que le había hecho Itachi para tranquilizarla antes estaba desvaneciéndose ¡y justo en el peor momento! Y claro no faltaba el gran apoyo moral que representaban para ella los tres Akatsukis a su alrededor: con Hidan desesperado por ver su sangre correr, Kisame riendo sin parar y Kakuzu, que ni siquiera lograba recordar su nombre.

-Bien ya voy.- dijo Miyuki sin la certeza ahora de si lograría asestar su próximo golpe al árbol, y aun cuando lo lograra seguiría presionada para mantener su pellejo a salvo de Hidan. Tendría que convertirse en uno de ellos a toda costa, luego cuando lo consiguiera iría con la tal Konan y le preguntaría todo obre su pasado. Bueno al menos ese seria su plan inmediato.-Y me llamo Miyuki, Kakuzu: M-I-Y-U-K-I recuérdalo.

Y de nuevo tomo un poco de impulso para su siguiente golpe, las manos le sudaban y sentía que la katana se le resbalaría de las manos de un momento a otro, pero no fue así: la espada se mantuvo firme entre sus manos y esta vez consiguió cortar el tronco del pequeño árbol, solo que quedo atrancada en medio del tronco, necesitaba mas impulso y fuerza para cortarlo todo de una vez. Pero era tarde había fallado, ni siquiera tenia el valor para volverse y ver como Hidan se aproximaba a ella para hacerla cachitos…

Podía oír los pasos del religioso acercándose a su espalda, cada vez más próximos.

-¡Un momento Hidan!-escucho a Kakuzu.- ella cumplio, tenia que darle al árbol y lo hizo.

Por primera vez Miyuki sintió un gran afecto por Kakuzu.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! Decide de una vez.- se quejo molesto Hidan regresando a su lugar.

Y Miyuki seguía un poco aliviada, pero debía intentarlo una vez y esta vez talar el árbol, si no definitivamente estaría acabada.

-Uno más _Yukimi.-_dictó Kakuzu.

-Miyuki.-refunfuño esta por lo bajo tratando de olvidar que tenia a tres criminales peligrosos tras de ella, y corrió hacia el pobre arce rajado.

El brillo que lanzo la hoja afilada de la katana dibujo una curva de luz frente a Miyuki, pero el árbol, aparentemente sobrevivía. El cuerpo de Miyu quedo paralizado por el terror, pero luego, de la mitad del tronco para arriba se deslizo había un lado para finalmente caer al suelo ¡Lo había conseguido!

Y Miyuki estaba feliz, algo que se reflejaba completamente en su rostro que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, y saltaba de alegría.

-¡Sabia que lo haría!-exclamo Kisame que estaba de pie aparentemente por la emoción, pero rápidamente se sentó cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo veía. Se aclaro la garganta y continuo.-quiero decir, sabia que no podía ser tan torpe, digo hasta un pingüino podría hacer algo así, e incluso mejor que ella.

-Debo admitir que el sushi barato tiene razón.- se mofo Hidan.- aun cuando pueda talar los malditos arboles dudo que algún día consiga obtener el estúpido nivel de uno de nosotros. Así que ¿Por qué no dejar de perder el jodido tiempo y ofrecérsela a Jashin de una vez?

-No te precipites Hidan.- hablo una voz pausada y tranquila que no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres.

-¡Hola Itachi!-saludo Kisame.- ¡Mira que ojeras tares! Jajá.-rio aunque nadie le siguió el mal chiste.

-Deja que practique el resto del día con los arboles, Kakuzu, si mañana no lo domina, entonces Hidan podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella.

La montaña de admiración que Miyuki sentía hacia Itachi de derrumbo en ese instante ¡Como podía entregarla a las manos de un psicópata religioso como Hidan con tanta facilidad! Después de todo, todos los idiotas que Miyu conocía de Akatsuki era una bola de inadaptados inhumanos, incluso Itachi tenia su lado inhumano, aunque mejor disimulado que los demás.

Y así Miyuki continuo talando el resto de los arboles durante todo el día, mientras Kakuzu se regodeaba en su felicidad calculando las ganancias que obtendría si vendía toda la madera que Miyuki gratuitamente había talado. Era una oportunidad que el avariciosos Akatsuki no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar.

Para el amanecer del día siguiente la vista del pequeño bosque se había reducido a un montón de troncos talados y unos cuantos arboles.

-Por lo menos tenemos mucho donde sentarnos.-bromeo Kisame sentándose sobre uno de ellos.

-Como sea.-dijo Kakuzu cuyos dedos tecleabas cifras sin cesar en su pequeña calculadora.-por lo menos Miyaki le fue de ayuda a la organización con ese entrenamiento, ahora tenemos bastantes recursos para hacer un buen fondo. Por cierto ¿A dónde se fue _Miyak_i?

El Akatsuki volteo hacia todos lados, pero solo estaban él y Kisame afuera en la fría madrugada.

-¡Por centésima vez: me llamo Miuyuki!-les llego el grito de Miyu que salía por la pequeña puerta de la casa.

Ahora Miyuki lucia muy diferente a la chica radiante y confiada que se había visto la mañana anterios: tenia dos enormes ojeras que solo eran comparables con las del Uchiha, sentía que sus brazos caerían a pedazos, estaba adolorida, y su cabello negro salía disparado en todas direcciones. Jamás pensó que el entrenamiento del día anterior fuese tan pesado, y ahora tendría que continuar, porque si no moría entrenando moriría de alguna manera pero que su mente se negaba a imaginar.

-¡Ahí estas _Yuk_i!-exclamo Kakuzu, en cuyos ojos se vio claramente reflejado el sigo del dinero.-te estábamos esperando, Ahora, para mi desgracia financiera, continuarás con la segunda parte del rápido entrenamiento. Lamentablemente ya no cortaras arboles (en parte porque ya no quedan muchos que talar) así que solo debemos esperar a Hidan.

-¿A Hidan?-Las piernas de Miyu instintivamente se prepararon para huir en el caso necesario.-¿Y p-para qué necesit-tamos a Hi-Hidan?

-O ya verás.-dijo Kakuzu.-él es la pieza crucial de este entrenamiento, Miralo ahí viene.

Desde la cabaña salió el hombre del cabello plateado y ojos violeta, con el pecho descubierto a pesar de la brisa helada que corría y con esa mirada sádica en su rostro. Era muy apuesto, y muy peligroso…

* * *

_Hola!_

_ahora si tarde menos para el cuarto capitulo, y es mucho mas largo que los anteriores como se habrán podido dar cuenta. Espero y les guste, gracias a quienes me han dejado review :) son un gran apoyo en serio._

_Y tendre el proximo capitulo en máximo una semana :D_

_See ya!_


	5. Habilidades Dormidas

**Habilidades Dormidas**

-¡¿Qué quieres que yo qué?!

El grito de Miyuki resonó por toda la guarida de los Akatsuki.

-Jajá, parece que no tiene remedio ¿eh, Kakuzu?-rio Kisame disfrutando el espectáculo que se daba frente a él: antes de que Miyu les reventará los oídos, y después de que Hidan llegará el amante del dinero, Kakuzu, le había pedido a la chica que hiciera algo que a su pensamiento era totalmente inhumano y despiadado (Pero por favor, ¿quién en Akatsuki es humano?): que simplemente decapitara a Hidan. Y el religioso se mostraba más que dispuesto a que Miyu lo descuartizara.

-Uno de los dos terminara sin cabeza.- dijo Kakuzu.- el chiste de todo es que no seas tu.

Las palabras de aliento del Akatsuki se clavaban como flechas en Miyuki incapacitándola mas para lo que tenia que hacer.

-¡Vamos chiquilla! ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?-le pregunto Hidan.- Que tú no recuerdes haber matado a ningún imbécil no significa que no lo hayas hecho antes, y eso tampoco significa que hayas disfrutado como una maniaca de ver como la sangre de tus enemigos se desliza a través de tus manos.- esto lo dijo mas lentamente poniendo sus manos frente a sí. Hidan parecía estar disfrutando sus palabras.-, y por lo tanto no significa que no seas una…

-¡Ya basta Hidan!-le calló Kakuzu.

-Tiene razón.-le apoyó el pez.- En vez de ser de ayuda la estas traumando más.

Y Kisame no estaba lejos de la verdad: luego de ver la macabra interpretación de Hidan, a la que solo le faltaba un escenario tenebroso y música de órgano como fondo, Miyuki había puesto a trabajar su mente, lejos del mundo real: ¿Qué tal si lo que decía Hidan era cierto y ella era una brutal y despiadada asesina en busca de sangre fresca? La imagen de si misma, con el cabello oscuro bañado en sangre una mirada diabólica como la Hidan, y sosteniendo en sus manos la misma katana que llevaba en ese momento solo que la cuchilla era de un color rojo vivo.

-Yo, yo n-no soy así.- murmuro en su trauma interno y sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de todas esas imágenes sangrientas que surgían en su imaginación.

-¡Hey Kakuzu!-le llamó Hidan mientras observaba con mala cara a Miyuki en su debate interno- Déjamelo a mi. Yo sabré como lidiar con ella.

-Hidan, creo que ya quedo claro que no la mataras…

-¡Cállate gigante egoísta!-(por lo menos Hidan tenia un poco de cultura)- lo que quise decir es que yo le enseñare. ¡Es una mierda tratar de hablar con un ateo que solo piensa en el dinero! Por eso cuando mueras iras directo al infierno Kakuzu.- le reprimió y empuño su guadaña con la mano izquierda.

Miyuki alzo la vista y lo que vio no fue para nada de su agrado: Hidan, sujetando el mango de su guadaña mortífera con una mano y dejando que las tres afiladas hojas arrastraran sobre la tierra se acercaba a ella tranquilo con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro y esa mirada odiosa que la aturdía y que le causaba tanto temor a la vez. Entonces, solo luego de observarlo como boba con 

la boca abierta durante unos segundos se dio cuenta de que ella había perdido: habían decidido que no sería parte de Akatsuki y se le darían a Jashin (el supuesto dios de Hidan) como sacrificio.

Pero Miyuki no estaba dispuesta a morir, no hasta descubrir la verdad sobre quién era, y si para eso debía enfrentarse a Hidan lo haría, aunque sus posibilidades de vencerlo eran casi nulas, por lo menos tenía posibilidades: ¡Quién sabe, tal vez el religioso cambie de opinión y decida sacrificar peces en vez de humanos! En ese caso el único que debería temer seria Kisame. De tan solo imaginarse la idea de Kisame huyendo de Hidan era gracioso y Miyuki sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-¿De que jodidos te ríes? –Pregunto Hidan que comenzó a tomar carrera hacia ella.-¡Prepárate niña! ¡Si no estas lista para matar a alguien entonces no estas lista para ser parte de Akatsuki!

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. En cuestión de segundos la triple hoja de la guadaña se elevo en el aire cayendo justo encima de la cabeza de Miyuki pero esta, sin saber cómo lo hizo, alzo su katana y detuvo el ataque de Hidan. Lo único que se oyó fue el choque metálico entre las dos armas.

El Akatsuki del pecho descubierto sonrió de forma psicótica y halo del lazo que traía unido a su arma para que esta regresase a él. Tomo de nuevo la guadaña por el mango y lanzó otro ataque hacia Miyuki mucho mas directo y con mucho mas fuerza que el anterior Y la chica nuevamente guiada tan solo por su instinto blandió su espada a modo de bloquear el nuevo ataque.

Kakuzu y Kisame no creían lo que veían: desde que Hidan ataco por primera vez Kisame se apresuro a preparar a Samehada para detener al religioso en caso de que este fuera a matar en serio a Miyuki, pero jamás se espero que la chica consiguiera bloquear no solo uno, si no dos ataques del Akatsuki, mientras que Kakuzu jamás creyó que después de todo Miyuki fuera tan buena inversión.

Y cada vez que la guadaña de Hidan se alzaba Miyuki sabía como detenerla. A cada golpe que el religioso daba a Miyu se le facilitaba más saber repeler o bloquear el ataque. Solo hasta que una de las hojas de la guadaña le pasó rozando la mejilla, fue cuando Miyuki se dio cuenta que si quería acabar con eso, debería atacar.

Un hilo de sangre salió de la herida y resbaló por el rostro de Miyuki, que mostraba una expresión confusa de emociones confrontadas, terror y valor; confusión y decisión. Y entonces vio la oportunidad de atacarlo…

-¡Ah!

La guadaña de Hidan cayó en el suelo, a los pies de Miyuki, quien mantenía su espada hundida en el pecho del Akatsuki que aparentemente estaba muerto.

-¿Q-qué…?

Miyuki apenas comenzaba a tomar conciencia de lo que había pasado. Ella había intentado ser asesinada por él. Ella intento salvarse. Ella no tuvo más opción y lo atravesó con la espada que Itachi le prestó a Kakuzu. Él estaba muerto. Entonces ¿Era ella una asesina?

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar aun sujetando la espada. Iba a retirarla del cuerpo de Hidan cuando unas manos sujetaron con firmeza las suyas sobre el rojo mango de la espada y una voz le habló.

-Ese golpe normalmente mataría a un idiota cualquiera. -Hidan levantó la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Miyuki.- pero yo no soy un jodido cualquiera, espero y para la próxima que intentes matarme tengas eso presente…

**oOo**

Luego del trauma causado por su emocionante entrenamiento con Hidan, y solo después de haber echado improperios dignos de Hidan, en los que se vieron involucradas las madres y abuelas de todos los Akatsuki, y haber acusado a Akatsuki de ser una organización para asesinos psicópatas, Miyuki accedió a acompañar a los dos ¨fenómenos¨ uniformados de vuelta a la cabaña. Kisame se había adelantado junto a Itachi para tratar asuntos ¨importantes¨.

Ya una vez dentro de la casa Miyu se sintió un poco, mejor, por lo menos ahora sabia que tenía mas compaña aparte del loco de Hidan y el avaro Kakuzu. El primero que parecía estar muerto de hambre salió disparado a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, el segundo salió corriendo detrás del primero para evitar que comiera demasiado y acabara con la despensa y Myuki los siguió mas tranquila en busca de un vaso de agua.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios están pasando en este jodido lugar?!

Ese grito fue lo primero que escucho Miyuki antes de ingresar en la cocina y, aunque solo había pasado un día en compañía de Hidan (un terrorífico día) ya se hacia una idea de lo que vendría a continuación.

Y cuando entro en la cocina sus sospechas se confirmaron, Kakuzu estaba en la parte norte de la cocina tratando de reparar un jarrón antiquísimo (Con un valor de 7,000,000 con su Shinobicard) que Hidan había roto, echando pequeñas maldiciones y mirando a su compañero con un profundo odio. Hidan por su parte estaba furioso y sostenía su guadaña entre ambas manos, lo cual era una especie de mala señal, mientras echaba maldiciones a todo el mundo.

-Esos bastardos…- chillaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del comedor sin parar.- Ese renacuajo mal desarrollado y la comadreja metrosexual nos han dejado sin nada que comer. Pero ya las pagaran por meterse con Hidan, porque cuando alguien se mete con Hidan se esta metiendo también con Jashin-kami-sama, y cuando alguien se mete con Jashin-kami-sama…

-Ya entendí el punto Hidan.- le cortó Kakuzu aun tratando de encontrar todas las piezas del jarrón roto.-a mi tampoco me agrada que hayan acabado con nuestras reservas de comida. Eso es un gasto enorme para Akatsuki.

-¡Al diablo con tu vil dinero Kakuzu! Lo único que sé es que tal vez mi cena de hoy sea un delicioso sushi a la Uchiha.-y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas dejando tras de si el eco de una risa de genio malvado.

-¡Ese idiota de Hidan!-Kakuzu sabia manejar mejor su ira.-no tiene idea de cuanto dinero cuesta este jarrón, igual que la alfombra persa ¡Oh, no! Si llega a hacerle algo a esa alfombra yo mismo lo freiré en aceite.-gimió y salió tras de su compañero escaleras arriba.-¡Hidan!

Y Miyuki se quedo gustosa sola en la cocina. Mientras bebía agua con toda la calma del mundo arriba se escuchaban las cientos de maldiciones que Hidan y el desastre que se armaba en el piso de arriba.

Miyuki subió, tomo algunas mantas y finalmente se acostó en el piso de la sala de abajo dispuesta a dormir a pesar de que las discusiones continuaban arriba, no quería arriesgarse a morir esa noche a causa de un estúpida pelea que ni siquiera era suya. Era mucho mas seguro estar ahí, abajo sin ningún peligroso criminal rondando los alrededores. Y finalmente cayo dormida, exhausta por todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de ese día.

-¡Muévanse de una maldita vez!

Miyuki despertó, los gritos y reclamaciones de Hidan se escuchaban como un zumbido en sus oídos y sus ojos adormecidos no le ayudaban mucho. Afuera aun pareciese que era de noche, Miyuki no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que sucedía. Bostezo y se levanto del suelo donde tenia su improvisada cama detrás de un largo mueble y fuera de la vista de los Akatsuki.

Cuando asomo la cabeza lo primero que vio fue a Hidan que gritaba un montón de cosas sin sentido hacia las escaleras y Kakuzu a su lado rodeado varias maletas llenas de equipaje, y su inseparable maletín plateado.

-Tranquilízate Hidan.- le ordeno Kakuzu.- dentro de unas horas nos habremos desecho de ellos.

-Este bien.-rezongó Hidan haciendo una mala mueca y luego distrayéndose pasando la mano a través del filo de una de las hojas de su guadaña.

-Con que ahí estabas.-le grito Kakuzu al ver a Miyuki salir detrás de un mueble.-Ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti. Creí que Hidan te había ofrecido a Jashin.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Miyu atontada.- ¿Ya es de mañana?

Kakuzu solo se llevo una mano sobre la cabeza y negó lentamente, decepcionado.

-¿En qué desgraciado mundo vives? –le pregunto Hidan.-Claro que ya es de mañana. Hace cientos de malditas horas que lo es y la maldita sardina enlatada y el chico ¨cool¨ todavía no se dignan a bajar. No hubiéramos tenido que esperarlos si hubiera podido acabar con esos dos ateos anoche, pero no. Llegó Kakuzu materialista y lo arruino todo…- Hidan lucia bastante molesto.

Siguieron mirando las escaleras en espera de Kisame e Itachi unos cinco minutos más, que luego se hicieron, diez y luego quince.

-¡Ya me harte de esperarlos!- rugió Hidan.- vámonos de una vez que nos alcancen después. Espero y ya estén muertos quemándose en el infierno. ¡Mira que hacernos esperar tanto! ¡Por Jashin-kami-sama!- y salió de la cabaña aun hablando para si mismo.

-Vámonos.- dice quedamente Kakuzu a Miyuki y ambos salen de la cabaña donde los esperaba una pequeña sorpresa.

-P-p… -Miyuki señala a tres enormes valijas que los esperaban en la salida sin saber que decir.

-Ah, ese es el equipaje.- explicó tranquilamente Kakuzu que solo cargaba su pequeño maletín plateado, esta vez, el maletín iba esposado a su mano derecha.- Ustedes tendrán que llevarlo.

-¿Estas loco?- pregunto Miyuki, pero luego se arrepintió, la respuesta a esa pregunta era bastante obvia.- Quiero decir, yo no planeo cargar todo eso.

-¡Igual yo!-replica Hidan cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un ademan de desprecio hacia Kakuzu.-tu nunca haces nada por mi así que porqué debería yo hacer algo por ti.

-Ya veo.- murmura Kakuzu.- yo creí que los seguidores de Jashin eran hombres fuertes y valientes, no unos cobardes debiluchos.

A Miyuki le pareció que el intento de chantaje era muy notorio.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- le pregunto Hidan ofendido.- Te mostraré de lo que es capaz alguien que ha sido bendecido por Jashin-kami-sama.-le reto, luego metió el mango de su guadaña por el asa de una de las tres valijas, tomo la otra con una mano, y la última la acomodo en el otro extremo de su guadaña.- ¿ves? No desafíes a Jashin.

Miyuki entrecerró los ojos. Kakuzu no era tan indefenso como parecía, después de todo manejaba a su compañero sin ningún problema.

-Vaya.-dice Kakuzu aparentando estar sorprendido.-ya veo que Jashin te dio la fuerza para cargar esas maletas. ¿Pero cress que te pueda dar resistencia para llevarlas hasta el templo de Amaterasu (1)?

-Por supuesto.-alardeo Hidan.

_¨Después de todo tener a este imbécil de compañero tiene sus beneficios¨_ pensó Kakuzu satisfecho de la manera en la que manipulaba a Hidan.

-Disculpa…-Miyuki hablo con su voz débil interrumpiendo la extraña situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.- ¿a dónde dijiste que iríamos?

-Al templo de Amaterasu.- contestó Kakuzu extrañado.- ¿no te lo menciono Itachi?

-Al decir verdad no.- farfullo Miyu.- Pero ¿no se supone que deberían llevarme hasta con esa tal Konan? O es que ella se encuentra en ese lugar.

-No, Konan se encuentra un poco más lejos de ahí. Solo haremos una breve parada en ese templo por negocios.

Miyuki ya se imaginaba esa respuesta.

-Ah.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Aun no se han marchado? – una voz rasposa y escamada interrumpió.- Y nosotros que creíamos que ya se habían ido.

Itachi y Kisame aparecieron en el umbral de la casa listos para partir.

-Oh, Kakuzu. Jajá veo que te conseguiste un buen burro de carga.- se burló kisame viendo la situación de Hidan.

-Igual no durará mucho.-dijo Itachi cortante con esa abrumadora seriedad típica de él.-No podemos llevar todo eso Kakuzu.

-¿Y quien dice que no se puede?- le reto Kakuzu pero cuando vio los ojos de Itachi tornarse de un color rojo cambio de opinión.- esta bien, esta bien. Pero mi maletín no lo pienso dejar aquí.

-Entiendo.

Y Hidan egresa las valijas a su sitio en el suelo, ahora mas libre para moverse. Entonces es cuando emprenden el camino hacia su primer destino: el templo de la diosa Amaterasu.

El grupo sale por el mismo túnel por donde entraron la primera vez Miyuki, Itachi y Kisame. Caminando entre la oscuridad de la cueva Miyuki de pronto siente como sus pies se hunden en el agua y antes de caer en ella jala la capa de Kisame para mantenerse a flote.

-¿Peo que crees que haces?- el pez se vuelve y ve que Miyuki esta hundida en el agua hasta el torso y que la única razón por la que aun no se hunde es porque esta sujetando su capa.-Es cierto, tu no puedes caminar sobre el agua ¿verdad?

Automáticamente Kakuzu y Hidan se volvieron hacia la chica, cuyos pies estaban sumergíos en el agua y cuyas manos se aferraban desesperadamente a la capa de Kisame.

En ese instante Miyuki moría de ganas por poderse poner de pie sobre la superficie del agua, como lo hacían el resto de los Akatsuki, y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Kisame. La estaba humillando más de lo normal.

-¿Qué significa eso de que no puedes caminar sobre el agua?-pregunto Kakuzu indignado.

-E-este… yo…-Miyuki agacho la cabeza avergonzada, este incidente podría significar su fin.

-No recuerda como manipular el chakra.- inquirió Itachi que no se había molestado ni siquiera en mirarla. Pero para Miyuki así estaba mejor.

-¿Qué demonios?-Hidan la miraba con una mirada que Miyuki ya conocía muy bien, y a la que temía también, y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Si la niña no sabe usar chakra ¿Cómo jodidos planeas llevarla fuera de aquí, Itachi? ¿En un pto bote o qué?

-Creí que Kakuzu le había mostrado un poco sobre como usar el chakra.- se excusó Itachi con voz serena.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que ella no podía usarlo? –se quejo Kakuzu que veía a Miyu como una inversión perdida.- Da igual ¿qué haremos ahora con Makiyu? No podemos perder más tiempo, ya saben el tiempo es dinero. Y yo no puedo perder más dinero.

En esa situación, Miyuki ni siquiera se molesto en corregir a Kakuzu, si no conseguía usar esa cosa llamada ¨chakra¨ para hacer lo mismo que los demás estaría muerta.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Kisame y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, incluso Itachi se volvió sin mostrar en su expresión lo sorprendente que le resultaba que su compañero tuviera planes.- Expliquémosle que es chakra y como moverlo de manera sencilla, luego la dejaremos aquí, si consigue seguirnos el paso hasta donde inicia la catarata no habrá problema, si no la dejaremos encerrada en este lugar del que no creo que consiga salir jamás.

Por alguna razón Miyuki intuía que la estrategia de Kisame estaba planeada para ayudarla, pero no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más nerviosa con la propuesta del pez. Tendrían que dominar una magia extraña en ese instante o de lo contrario quedaría encerrada en ese oscuro túnel hasta que su cuerpo se pudriera o hasta que cayera en el agua y muriera ahogada. Para su desgracia ninguno de los otros Akatsuki tuvo objeción alguna con el plan de Kisame.

-Bien, -comenzó Kakuzu.- en el mundo hay dos tipos de energía: la física y la espiritual. El chakra vendría siendo la energía espiritual de un individuo. Un shinobi debe saber manipular esta energía y saber conducirla a través de todo su cuerpo. Si realmente quieres permanecer con nosotros deberás saber manejar tu chakra a la perfección (luego me tendrás que pagar por este pequeña clase, no gastare mi saliva gratuitamente) Así pues, para poderte mantener de pie sobre la superficie del agua, debes guiar tu chakra hasta tus pies y mantener el flujo constantemente ¿entendiste? (Y aun si no lo entendiste no lo volveré a repetir).

Miyuki asintió débilmente. Aunque no sabia con certeza como lograría manipular algo que no podía ver.

-Es sencillo, incluso para algo como tú.-rio Kisame tomándola por una mano y sacándola del agua sin ningún problema. Luego, con la otra mano, el hombre pez hizo un sello muy sencillo juntando sus dedos medio e índice y poniéndolos frente a sí.- este sello te ayudará a manejar mejor tu flujo de chakra. Ahora te dejare lentamente sobre la superficie del lago, trata de no hundirte mocosa…

Miyuki cerro sus ojos durante un breve instante y respiro hondo tratando de concentrarse, copio el sello que Kisame le había mostrado y entonces los sintió: aunque no lo pudiera ver sabia que su chakra estaba ahí, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Solo debía concentrarse en las plantas de sus pies.

-¿Lista? Ahora.-indicó una voz ronca.

Y Miyuki oservo como Kisame la dejaba con cuidado sobre la superficie del lago y la soltaba. Estaba completamente asustada, y más cuando sus pies se sumergieron en el agua hasta los tobillos…. Pero respiro tranquila cuando no se hundió más. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba caminando en el agua!

-Buen trabajo.- apreció Kakuzu- ahora será mejor que lo mantengas así porque aun nos espera una larga caminata a través del lago.

Y Akatsuki continúo su recorrido hacia el final del túnel con Miyuki siguiéndolos muy por detrás. Miyuki caminaba lentamente y con cuidado tratando de no desconcentrarse y terminar completamente sumergida en el agua, iba a ritmo firme pero por detrás del resto. Finalmente, jadeante, Miyu los alcanzó frente a la cascada, donde se habían detenido para que Itachi hiciera el jutsu que les dejara el camino despejado, extrañamente el Uchiha tardó un poco mas de lo normal en deshacerse de la cascada. Y Miyuki sonrió feliz por eso.

-Parece ser que aun sobrevivirás un poco mas con nosotros, pequeña torpe.- se mofo Kisame cuando salieron al lago.

Y Miyuki le lanzo una mirada de molestia, pero no pudo hacer más, estaba cansada y a cada paso que daba parecía irse hundiendo más. Es como si su chakra se fuero agotando junto con ella, tanto así que a mitad del lago, el agua le llegaba sobre las rodillas. En ese instante fue cuando Miyuki se dio cuenta de que no duraría mucho más y corrió, tan rápido como pudo hacia la orilla, de pronto sus pies parecían perderse en el fondo del agua y otras veces fuera como si corriese sobre tierra firme. Al final alcanzó tierra y se recostó sobre el pasto, empapada pero aun con vida. Esto de estar con Akatsuki era muy difícil, pero era el único camino que podía seguir.

Minutos mas tarde, aunque exhausta Miyu seguía caminando al lado de los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki. Era increíble como ellos podían hacer todas esas cosas sorprendentes sin ninguna dificultad. Aun así estaba contenta de poder seguir con ellos.

Caminaban a través de un espeso y oscuro bosque. De pronto los cuatro Akatsuki se detuvieron, ella se sentía confundida. Observo la seriedad en el rostro de cada uno de los cuatros Akatsuki, incluso Kisame y Hidan. Entonces Kakuzu saco algo de entre su capa y se lo entrego a Miyu.

-Tómala.-le ordenó.

Y Miyu obedeció, era la espada Uchiha que había usado para entrenar, pero ¿Por qué se la estaba entregando Kakuzu ahora? ¿Porque hasta ese instante? Miyuki se volvió hacia el avaro Akatsuki en busca de una respuesta pero este solo le hizo un ademan de que se mantuviera callada.

-Kisame.-murmuro finalmente Itachi luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Si lo sé.- dijo el pez llevando su mano derecha hasta la empuñadura de su espada.-parace que tenemos compañía, y necesariamente de la buena.

Y unas extrañas y malvadas sonrisas se mostraron en el rostro de Kisame y Hidan.

¿A qué se referían con eso? ¿Significaba que los estaban atacando? De ser así ¿Qué podía hacer Miyuki? Eso estaba por descubrirlo.

* * *

(1)Amaterasu: diosa del sol en Japón.

¡Hola!

Primero: muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste este fic, y no se preocupen, habrá un poco de todo: drama, comedia, romance, acción, etc.

Y segundo: este es el capitulo mas largo que he subido, pero tenia que ser así. Espero les guste porque el siguente capitulo estará lleno de acción xD.

Y bueno los dejo hasta el siguiente cap...


	6. La primera Batalla

**

* * *

**

La Primera Batalla

Hidan tenia el rostro vuelto hacia enfrente con su mirada llena de fuego, examinando entre los arboles, en busca de algo que Miyuki no era capaz de ver ni sentir.

-¡Por fin algo de emoción en esta maldita misión aburrida! –exclamó Hidan con sus ojos brillando de excitación ante la perspectiva de asesinar a alguien.

Pero Kakuzu no se veía tan motivado.

-Espero y no sean ladrones, -comentó escondiendo su maletín entre su capa y mirando hacia todas direcciones como los demás. – porque no planeo darles ni un centavo. Si alguien se atreve a tocar un centavo ¡lo matare! No importa si es o no enemigo ¿escucharon?-les advirtió a todos. A Miyu le daba un poco de miedo cuando Kakuzu se comportaba de esa forma.

En los últimos días, Miyuki se había echo muy fuerte, pero comparada con los Akatsuki ella aun seguía siendo una simple chica fácil de asesinar. Ahora, estaban en medio del bosque con… personas o ladrones, o algún otro bicho raro como Kisame rodeándolos y ella era sin duda alguna la mas indefensa ahí. Sabia que debía estar atenta pues seria mucho pedir que alguno de los grandulones que estaban a su lado moviera siquiera un dedo por ella. El único plan que había en su mente era escabullirse tan pronto comenzará la batalla, simplemente era la idea mas brillante.

En ese instante, una kunai se clavo frente a los cinco con una especie de papel con muchos símbolos pegado en su agarradera.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Miyuki pero nadie le respondió, porque ya todos los Akatsuki se habían alejado del área dando un salto sabiendo el peligro que significaba el sello que estaba unido al kunai: un sello explosivo.

Para cuando Miyuki cayó en cuenta de que estaba en peligro ya era demasiado tarde.

¡¡BOOM!!

Una enorme llamarada se desprendió de la kunai lanzando fuego a todos lados, Miyu solo cubrió su rostro pero entonces sintió como alguien o algo la jaloneaba por el brazo y la retiraba del peligro.

Para cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba lejos del lugar donde había sido la explosión, y solo unos cuantos cabellos se le habían chamuscado, por todo lo demás estaba sana y salva. Miyuki no cabia en si de felicidad.

Y entonces su salvador la dejo caer sobre el suelo, Miyuki se quejo un poco (pero después de que la hubieran salvado de morir así no tenia mucho derecho a hacerlo.)y alzo la vista para ver a su salvador: El cabello negro cayendo a ambos lados de la cara y los rojos sharingan mirando con fijeza hacia el frente, indiferentes a lo que ocurriera con Miyuki. Itachi Uchiha espero un segundo en silencio y luego le advirtió a Miyuki, con su voz serie y autoritaria:

-No te adaptes a eso, la única razón por la que te saque de ahí es porque esa espada es muy valiosa para el clan Uchiha-. Explico Itachi.

Y entonces Miyuki totalmente humillada recordó la katana que aun mantenía aferrada con su brazo derecho. Después de todo, ningún Akatsuki se preocupaba por ella, mejor preocuparse por una espada que por una niña a punto de morir.

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Así que será mejor que estés atenta, porque si tu no intentas salvarte nadie lo hará por ti.-el sharingan se clavo en los ojos de Miyuki quien solo agacho la cabeza y asintió débilmente. ¡Como odiaba ser tan débil!

-Entiendo.-masculló Miyu mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Hubieras dejado que se quemara un poco Itachi!-grito la voz burlona de Kisame desde lo alto de un árbol.- Tal vez así se hubiera llevado una buena lección.

Miyuki solo torció el gesto en un acto de desprecio hacia Kisame (que bien que fue Itachi quien la saco de las llamas y no el pez), pero luego otra cosa llamo su atención y la del resto de Akatsuki: detrás de la cortina de humo que se levanto con la explosión surgieron cuatro siluetas; una alta y las otras tres mas chicas. Los enemigos por fin daban cara a Akatsuki.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Miyuki viendo a través del humo que comenzaba a disiparse.

-Esos son ninjas de Konoha.- explico Kisame que de alguna forma había llegado ha espaldas de la chica en menos de un segundo.

-¿Konoha? ¿Ninjas?-A Miyu todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar le resultaba muy confuso.- ¿Ellos son como ustedes?

-No exactamente.-respondo el pez.- Como te dije antes aquí nosotros somos los malos, ellos vendrían siendo como los buenos, aunque son mucho más débiles que nosotros.-rio y tomo el mango de su espada sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

-Los malos…-eso era algo que Miyuki ya había comprobado.-Pero ¿Qué es Konoha?

-¡Jajá! En serio me das risa mocosa, -Kisame sonrió con su hilare de afilados y puntiagudos dientes sin despegar la vista de los ninjas enemigos.- Verás, cada país tiene su propia aldea de ninjas que sirven a ese país. Aquí en el país del fuego, la aldea ninja oculta es la de la hoja, mejor conocida como Konoha. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki somos ninjas que fuimos exiliados de nuestras aldeas por cometer crímenes atroces,-señalo a su banda que tenia una línea horizontal atravesando el grabado.- es por eso que ellos son nuestros enemigos…

Bueno, ahora Miyuki tenía mas claro el lio en el que estaba involucrada y eso no le resulto para nada agradable. Y entonces los vio, a los shinobis de Konoha: uno era alto, con un horrendo corte de cabello que dejaba a su negra melena en forma de hongo, unas enormes cejas oscuras, la cara llena de pequeñas arrugas, e iba vestido de pies a cabeza con un espantoso color verde; el segundo, parecía una especie de clon en mas chico y joven del primero con el mismo peinado y la misma ropa; el tercero, también hombre, tenia los ojos de un extraño gris plomado, cabello café oscuro largo y vestía con unas holgadas ropas blancas, aunque ciertamente se veía mucho mejor que los dos anteriores; y el ultimo ninja resulto ser una mujer, pequeña de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cargaba lo que semejaba a un pesado pergamino en la espalda, con una ropa estilo oriental.

-¡Deténganse ahí villanos!-advirtió el primero apuntándolos con el dedo índice.-¡Prepárense para pagar sus crímenes a las manos del poderoso equipo de la llama de la juventud de Konoha!- Y un destello extraño salió de sus brillante sonrisa.

-¡Así es!-apremió el otro verde, mas pequeño cerrando el puño con fuerza y hablando con un entusiasmo que resultaba empalagoso.

-Ese es el espíritu Lee.- le felicito su maestro haciendo una seña con el pulgar en alto.-hora demostrémosle a esos villanos mal vestidos el poder de Konoha.

Todos los Akatsuki, con la clara excepción de Itachi, echaron un pequeño vistazo a sus capas oscuras. ¿Tan malo era el diseño?

-El jefe se molestará si se entera de ese comentario…-murmuro Kakuzu- pero esta era la tela mas barata y práctica para los uniformes, después de todo hay algunos miembros que no paran de destrozar sus ropas sin ningún cuidado. -Y echo una ojeada a Hidan que tenia su guadaña lista para destrozar lo que fuese.

-Eso importa un demonio, Kakuzu. Además qué derecho se cree que tiene ese fenómeno de criticar nuestra vestimenta cuando la suya lo hará pudrirse en el infierno.-dijo hablando de forma arrogante y deshaciéndose de ganas por ir a luchar.

Y los extraños enemigos parecían estar igual, cruzando miradas fieras con los Akatsuki.

-Bien, Lee ¡mostrémosles quien es el equipo de la llama de la juventud de Konoha!-grito el más alto.- Yo soy Maito Gai.- e hizo una pose ¨guay¨(1) para mostrar su musculoso cuerpo y su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Yo soy Rock Lee! –anuncio el pequeño verde, como lo había catalogado Miyuki, poniendo el puño cerrado frente a su rostro en un intento de copiar la pose de su maestro.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo parecían ser más clamados y no se presentaron, en cierta forma eran más prudentes, aunque se veían un tanto apenados por la rareza de sus compañeros.

-Esos payasos siguen siendo los mismo.- rio Kisame.- Ese chico de los ojos grises, es un Hyuuga ¿Verdad Itachi?

-Si. -respondió secamente su compañero.- aun así no representa gran peligro para nosotros. Yo me haré cargo de Gai…

Kisame hizo un gesto de desilusión.

-Bueno, yo destrozare a ese pequeño chico cejon. Ya que no puedo quedarme con Maito.- y desenvolvió a Samehada, que lucia no exactamente como una espada, si no más bien parecía un plumero, solo que en lugar de plumas tenía escamas. Miyuki pensó que esa era una espada digna de un ser marino como el pez.

-Entonces yo me encargare del de los ojos plomizos.- Y Hidan salió corriendo en dirección a Neji Hyuuga arrastrando su guadaña en la tierra. Miyuki noto que esta vez se movía un poco más rápido que cuando intento descuartizarla en la guarida.

-¡Ese idiota se adelanto!-gruño Kisame pero él también siguió a Hidan en su ataque contra el ¨Equipo de la Llama de la Juventud de Konoha¨.

-Ven.- le susurró Kakuzu a Miyuki y se alejo de un salto del lugar, a Miyuki le costo por lo menos dos saltos más pequeños conseguir alcanzarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta de porqué se habían alejado: en el lugar donde se encontraban antes, junto a Itachi, salió una gran nube de polvo. Maito Gai había dejado caer una de sus super patadas sobre el Uchiha, pero Itachi la había esquivado sin problema y el pie de Gai se estrello contra el duro suelo, partiéndolo y dejando salir pedazos de tierra disparados en todas direcciones. Los ninja de Konoha también eran muy poderosos.

Un golpe metálico en su frente le llamo la atención, una kunai había golpeado contra el valiosísimo maletín plateado de Kakuzu. En lo alto de un árbol la kunoichi del enorme pergamino ahora lo tenia de pie a aun lado de ella sobre la gruesa rama del árbol, y entre sus dedos tenia cinco kunai mas listas para ser disparadas directo hacia Miyuki y Kakuzu.

Miyuki, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, desenvaino la roja katana Uchiha y cuando Tenten lanzo las filosas cuchillas hacia el Akatsuki y Miyuki increíblemente, y, con unos reflejos que no recordaba tener, con un movimiento de su espada las lanzo lejos de ella sin ningún problema.

-Estas progresando chica. Bueno entonces tu te harás cargo de ella. No tengo ningún interés en luchar, a menos que alguien se meta con mi maletín…-y aferro aun mas fuerte su maletín con la mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Miyuki lo miro sorprendida y asustada, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que luchar contra una desconocida por causas desconocidas.- ¿no estarás sugiriendo que yo… que yo pelee contra ella?

Pero no pudo obtener respuesta para cuando ya estaba siendo bombardeada nuevamente por cientos de puntas afiladas y punzantes…

-¡Ahhh! –una super patada voladora de Gai se dirigió directo hacia Itachi quien milésimas de segundos antes de que este le impactara el pie en el rostro se desvaneció como si se tratase solo de un simple espejismo.

Pero Gai sabía que no podía ser una ilusión, él ya sabía la forma de luchar contra el peligroso sharingan, la forma en la que luchaba el Uchiha era realmente sorprendente, y eso hacia que Gai se emocionara cada vez mas en esa extraña pelea, en la que el único que parecía luchar en serio era él.

Unos metros más atrás Kisame jugueteaba con Rock Lee, que le estaba causando más problemas de lo que él pensaba. El pequeño verde era muy veloz, y sus golpes eran bastante fuertes.

-¡Jajá! Eres muy rápido, mocoso.-le apremio el gran Azul.

-Gracias, tú también lo eres. Lastima que tu velocidad no se compare con la mía.- entonces Lee se bajo los calcetones naranja que llevaba por encima de su traje verde y saco dos hileras de pesas que cargaba en los pies.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Pesas de entrenamiento?

Pero Lee solo sonríe mientras laza las dos pesas contra Kisame, quien confiado se cubre con Samehada. Pero el pez se lleva una enorme sorpresa cuando descubre que esas pesas tiene un 

peso mucho mayor al que aparenta. Al estrellarse con Samehada lanzan a Kisame junto a su espada contra un árbol con una gran fuerza. Kisame choca haciendo crujir la corteza del árbol pero se pone rápidamente de pie.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.-admite sonriente.-pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar…¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue ese chiquillo?

Rock Lee había desaparecido completamente de su vista.

-¡Aquí arriba!-aviso Lee.

Kisame apenas consiguió ver a Rock Lee con el rabillo del ojo para cuando una poderosa patada del chico le impacto la cabeza, llevándola hacia abajo y estrellándola en el suelo. Pero cuando Lee se retira, se da cuenta de que el Kisame al que había golpeado no era mas que una imple replica de agua. ¿Dónde había quedado el original?

-Pero se necesita mas que un fuerte taijutsu para vencerme.-La voz de Kisame hablo tras de él, y una gran marejada se levanto frente a Rock Lee.- uno menos…

-¿Lee? –Neji, a pesar de tener el rostro vuelto hacia su enemigo, Hidan, es capaz de ver lo que ocurre a sus compañeros gracias al grandioso poder del Byakugan.

-¡Tu pelea esta aquí! –le grita Hidan dejando caer todo el peso de las filosas hojas de su guadaña contra Neji quien esquiva con dificultad.

_¨Este tipo no es alguien sencillo de vencer, a pesar de su mal estilo de pelea¨_ nota Neji.

-Tienes unos malditos ojos como los de Itachi, una habilidad de línea sucesoria. ¡Te mandare al infierno!- y continua intentando cortar a Neji en trocitos pero ni siquiera consigue rasgarlo con su guadaña.

Pero si sigue así Hidan sabe que no llegara a nada, así que decide dejarse golpear por su enemigo. Neji ve una oportunidad y ataca sin dudar.

-Circulo celestial ¡64 golpes!- y comienza a darle pequeños pero muy potentes golpes sin cesar al Akatsuki.

Hidan es golpeado con si fuera un muñeco de trapo, pero a pesar de haber caído en un ataque tan poderoso se encuentra sonriente, y cuando Neji le da el golpe numero 64, Hidan lo golpea alcanza a rasguñar con el filo de su guadaña.

-Golpeas muy fuerte, joder.-dice el Akatsuki con una extraña sonrisa enmarcada en su pálido rostro.

Neji lo mira desconcertado. No le podía haber tocado un enemigo mas extraño, Hidan solo habla de cosas que para el Hyuuga no tienen ningún sentido y parece disfrutar cada instante de la pelea.

La herida de Neji esta lejos de ser grave, solo un pequeño rasguño en su hombro izquierdo. Pero lo que el no sabia es que a Hidan eso le era suficiente.

-Llego la hora de acabar con esto rata Hyuuga.-le amenaza lamiendo la punta de su guadaña manchada con la sangre de Neji.

En otro lado, Miyuki aun trata de convencer a Kakuzu que ella no es la mejor candidata para luchar con Tenten cuya puntería era perfecta y sus ataques imposibles de evadir. Los dos corriendo a través del bosque, en medio de las demás luchas, tratando de librarse de la kunoichi.

-¿Por qué corres?-le preguntaba Kakuzu a Miyuki.- Deberías estar deshaciéndote de esa mocosa.

-¿Por qué corres tú?-le pregunto Miyu a Kakuzu.- Tu eres el malvado criminal aquí. Tú deberías estar haciéndola trocitos ahora.- después de decir esto a Miyuki se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensar en ello. No lo quiso decir tan literalmente.

-Yo soy el tesorero de Akatsuki.-apunta Kakuzu.- mi misión es administrar la organización, si matar a ella no beneficia en nada a la organización no hay razón para que lo haga. Tú al contrario, deberías intentar serle útil a Akatsuki, ¡y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ayudando al tesorero a deshacerse de cosas menores!

Miyuki definitivamente no entendía a Kakuzu, ese hombre estaba chiflado. Para ella, el echo de que una ninja que lanzaba armas sin ton ni son no era una complicación menor. Pro unos instantes deseo haberse quedado con Hidan, él estaba tan loco que seguramente mataria a todos antes de que se acercaran siquiera un paso.

-¿Qué acaso no te importa si yo muero?-Miyuki hizo una pregunta equivocada.

-La única clase de perdidas que podrían interesarme serian las económicas y materiales. Las bajas humanas no es algo que me preocupe.-espetó Kakuzu sin ningún remordimiento.

-Hidan tiene razón…-afirma Miyu.-Eres un maldito materialista, iras directo al infierno.

-Eso si algún día llego a morir.

-¿Qué quier…?

Varias kunais explotaron a sus lados. Y cuando Miyuki pudo alzar el rostro y respirar nuevamente ya se dirigían a ella cientos de shuriken. Ni siquiera manejando su katana de la mejor forma posible Miyuki conseguiría salir ilesa. Era su fin.

Y una enorme pared de agua se interpuso entre ellos y el ataque de Tenten, dejando a las shurikens atrapadas en medio de una gran masa de agua.

-¡Kisame! –Miyuki, por primera vez, estaba totalmente feliz de ver al pez.

-¡Me debes una mocosa!-le dijo el gran azul que estaba frente a ella, con Samehada al hombro y de espaldas a Miyuki.

-G-gracias…-tartamudea la chica sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.-Creo que me salvaste la vida…

-¿Y quién dijo que lo hice por ti?

La forma heroica de Kisame que comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Miyuki se desvaneció. Y a la chica comenzó a molestarle otra vez el pez.

-Después de todo Kakuzu esta contigo. Y no podemos dejar que ocurra nada al dinero de la organización.

Otro bastardo desgraciado. Pero había algo en la forma de hablar de Kisame que le hacia saber a Miyuki que eso era una simple mentira, aunque eso no hacia que le molestara menos.

-Solo hay algo sobre lo que tengo una duda.- Kisame a veces tendía a hablar como un niño pequeño.-Kakuzu tu puedes hacer que tu piel sea tan dura como la piedra ¿no? Esas kunai no te habrían echa nada….

-Creo que entiendes el por qué… -le corto Kakuzu.

-Creo que si ¡Jajá!-rio Kisame.

Lo único que Miyuki entendió de ese intercambio de frases era que Kakuzu no tenía ninguna necesidad de huir y que hubiera podido deshacerse de la kunoichi con solo desearlo. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Bien, niña ¿tienes alguna idea que pueda sernos útil? –pregunto el pez.

-¿una idea? – Miyuki observo el entorno, lo único que había por todos lado eran arboles, enormes arboles.

Tenten apareció frente a ellos, cuidando meticulosamente su distancia, pues estaba ella sola contra dos Akatsuki y otra kunoichi que jamás en su vida había visto.

La shinobi de Konoha saca dos pergaminos y los desenvuelve preparando su siguiente ataque. Se escucha el desliz metálico de una espada y el frondoso tronco de un árbol se precipita sobre Tenten que intenta dar un salto pero justo cuando comienza a tomar impulso es atrapada por una esfera de agua, producto de un extraño jutsu echo por otro Kisame. El árbol cae aplastando a la chica y al doble de Kisame junto con ella. Tenten suelta un agudo grito de dolor y el falso Kisame se deshace en un charco de agua.

Miyuki, que no sabe nada de nada sobre nada, esta totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Cómo? Kisame…- apunta hacia el tronco caído.- ¿Otro tu?

-Jajá, eres muy extraña mocosa.-se burla el ser azul.- Ese es un jutsu, es como los otros jutsus que nosotros hacemos solo que me permite hace una copia mía de agua. Cualquier ninja puede hace un clon suyo.

-Increíble…-es lo único que exclama Miyuki.

En otro lado, donde Maito e Itachi aun entablaban una lucha, el Uchiha, al ver que ya no había necesidad de seguir luchando le pone fin a todo.

-Estilo de fuego. ¡Jutsu de la prisión ardiente (2)! –y de su aliento sale una intensa llamarada que forma una especie de cúpula alrededor de Gai dejándolo encerrado en un enorme horno.

Sin más Itachi da un salto y se coloca en lo alto de la rama de un árbol.

-¡Vámonos Hidan! –ordena.

-¡Ese Uchiha de mierda!- maldice Hidan y se retira de su lucha con Neji, quien no muestra intención de seguirlos. Sus compañeros están heridos gravemente y ahorita lo más importante es llevarlos a atender, además de que él solo jamás podría vencer a los poderosos Akatsukis.

Sigue con su Byakugan el camino que recorre Akatsuki en su retirada.

* * *

(1)Guay: ¨cool¨, ¨chido¨, ¨genial¨.

(2) Jutsu prisión ardiente: inventado por la autora.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo :)

Pero antes que nada hay ciertos puntos sobr este fic que me encantaria aclarar: primero este fic va a ser bastante largo (practicamente tengo un borrador de mucho mas de ciento cincuenta hojas y aun no lo termino), así que estará dividido en etapas, la que estamos viendo ahorita apenas es la primera. Luego aparecera cuando entremos en otra.

Y bueno, con paciencia contemplaran a todos los miembros de Akatsuki en este fic, a demas de que se encontraran con otros personjes tanto de Naruto (como ya pudieron apreciar en este cap) así como invenciones de la autora (Miyuki hasta ahora).

Sin más que agradecer los reviews me despido y los veré hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. El Templo de Amaterasu

**El templo de Amaterasu**

Todo era demasiado agotador. Miyuki estaba exhausta, no tenia idea de cómo le hacían los Akatsuki para saltar entre el ramaje con tanta facilidad. Ella debía cuidar cada salto que daba tratando de no tropezar con alguna otra rama o caer mal y terminar sobe el suelo del bosque con varios huesos rotos. Avanzaba varios metros por detrás de los Akatsuki pero mantenía el ritmo y no se separaba demasiado de los capas negras.

El viento le azotaba el rostro, pero después de varias horas de huida se había acostumbrado. También se acostumbró a no sentir sus piernas mientras saltaba ágilmente, después de todo así era mejor, porque si recuperaba el sentido solo conseguiría ser víctima el enorme dolor que le provocaba la fatiga.

Entonces, entre las verdes copas de los arboles se divisa la parte más alta de una enorme construcción. En forma de pirámide, el techo del templo de la diosa Amaterasu se elevaba sobre los arboles, el oro centellaba el la punta con los últimos rayos del sol que ya caía en el horizonte.

-¿ese es el templo?-pregunto Miyu con una gran sorpresa.

-Así es.-responde Kisame sonriente.- A que es grande ¿verdad?

-Es enorme.- afirma Miyuki que no puede evitar exclamar un ¨wow¨ cuando se encuentran ya los cinco de frente al templo.

Siete enormes columnas de mármol tallado coronaban la entrada al final de la ancha escalinata que conducía al lugar. En la entrada habían dos gigantescas puertas de Hierro, con un marco de llamas en relieve y terminaciones de oro puro. Aquel lugar era majestuoso.

Miyuki contempló embobada al fabuloso templo de Amaterasu.

-¿Qué esperabas mocosa? –Le pregunto Kisame haciendo burla de la forma en la que Miyuki observaba el edificio.- ¿Un puesto de Ramen? Es el templo de la diosa del sol después de todo.-él también alzó la vista para admirar el lugar.

-¡Patético! –exclamó Hidan que se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al templo, ofendido.- ¡Ese horrible lugar es un chiquero digno de un dios tan vil como Amaterasu! El día en el que construya un templo a Jashin-sama, será mil veces mayor a este…

-¡No harás tal desperdicio de dinero Hidan!-le interrumpió Kakuzu al que no parecia importarle nada la belleza de la construcción. Sus ojos blancos se clavaban fijamente solo en una cosa: el oro que destellaba en todos lados por el templo.

-¡Maldito bastardo, Kakuzu! ¡Ofendes la fe de Jashin-sama! –Hidan miraba con un odio increíble a su compañero.- ¡Solo un cerdo materialista como tu se negaría a hacer una ofrenda simbólica a Jashin-sama!

-¡La religión es una mierda!(Y más la tuya) Es solo una excusa para sacar dinero de aquellos pobres ilusos que se dejan persuadir. La verdad es que dios no existe.-afirmo Kakuzu.

-Ya me harte de ti.- Hidan aseguro su guadaña con fuerza entre sus manos, y sus ojos de nuevo relampaguearon con esa sed de sangre.- ¡Yo mismo te enviare al infierno!

Hidan ataca a Kakuzu con una ira desenfrenada y su compañero se cubre el rostro de los guadañazos de Hidan interponiendo sus brazos que, por más fuertes que fuesen los golpes que recibían no tenían ningún rasguño.

Miyuki miraba el conflicto asustada: ¿Y si esos dos terminaban haciéndose pedazos frente a ella?

-No te preocupes, -Kisame observaba divertido la lucha entre Kakuzu y Hidan.- Es normal que peleen así, además ninguno de esos dos morirá. Por algo son el dúo zombi.

¨El dúo zombi¨ Miyu creyó entender el significado de esa frase, pues Hidan (muya a su pesar) era indudablemente inmortal. Aun así, Miyuki no podía estar tranquila viendo los enormes puñetazos que Kakuzu le daba a Hidan y como el otro estaba decidido a rebanar a Kakuzu.

-¿No puedes detenerlos? –le pregunto al pez.

-¿Yo? No creo, terminaría echo sushi ahí mismo.-incluso él era consiente de su rareza.- Y tú… ¡Jajá! Bueno, tú ni siquiera puedes vencer a una tortuga,-Miyuki fruncio el ceño molesta ante aquella broma.- pero Itachi…-y miro hacia este.

El Uchiha decifra la mirada de su compañero, una especie de código de miradas que Kisame tuvo que idear a lo largo de su estancia en Akatsuki para poder comunicarse con Itachi, y asiente pausadamente con la cabeza. Luego, veloz como un relámpago detiene la guadaña de Hidan y lanza al religioso hacia el otro lado de Kisame y Miyuki, a diez metros de distancia de Kakuzu.

-Tranquilícense.- es lo único que dice y ambos acatan la orden de Itachi.

Hidan vuelve con los demás echando maldiciones y diciendo palabrotas sin cesar, mirando con odio a todos, incluso a un pequeño insecto que se atravesó en su camino.

-De aquí continúan ustedes dos la misión.-habló Itachi con su tono serio e intimidante.-Creo que ya saben lo que deben hacer enseguida.

-Por supuesto.-afirmo Kakuzu.

-¿qué demonios tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Hidan al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

Y ambos intercambiaron miradas aborrecibles

-Bueno, entonces váyanse de una vez comadreja.-les despidió Hidan.

En ese momento Miyuki se acordó de algo y se acercó tímidamente a Itachi extendiéndole la katana sin atreverse a mirar los ojos carmesí.

-Gracias…

El Uchiha apenas si vio durante unas milésimas de segundo a Miyuki y luego dijo.

-Quédatela, una espada elige a su portador. Y esta ya te ha elegido a ti.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Miyuki le sonríe. Después de todo Itachi no era tan frio y distante como parecía.

-Despídanse de Itachi, al cabo él es el único que se va…-mascullo Kisame en voz casi imperceptible que Miyuki extrañamente consiguió oír.

-Ki-kisame…-para ella era extraño llamar al pez por su nombre y no simplemente pez.

Y el gran azul mira a Miyuki con sus pequeños ojos como botones de vidrio.

-Lamento haberte llamado pez en mi mente hasta el último minuto.-confeso Miyu cuyos ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

-No creo que lamente haberte tirado al agua la primera vez que te vi.-rio Kisame tratando de ocultar cualquier síntoma de un lloriqueo.

-Yo tampoco lamento haberte golpeado cuando intentaste despertarme. -El recuerdo aun hacia que Miyuki sintiera un poco de asco, pero en el fondo a Miyuki le agradaba bastante el hombre-pez.

-Cuídate mocosa.

Y ambos se dan un abrazo de despedida, rápido y simple pero sentían como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Gracias Same-kun.-dice Miyu.

Luego de la breve despedida Itachi y Kisame se preparan para partir.

-Una ultima cosa niña, -Kisame ya había recuperado su forma habitual de ser.-No mueras, no hasta que yo cobre venganza por haberme llamado pez…-rio y entonces él e Itachi desaparecen con un salto en las profundidades del bosque, justo cuando el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

-¡Que tierna despedida!-dice sarcástico Hidan devolviendo a Miyuki a la realidad.

Pero la realidad en la que ahora estaba Miyuki no era mejor que en la que estaba antes, pues ahora se encontraba con dos seres, porque alguien que no puede morir no es un humano esencialmente, que solo pensaban en ellos mismos. Sobrevivir y descubrir su pasado seria una misión mucho más difícil desde este punto.

La chica se volvió para ver a sus dos acompañantes y sonrió. A pesar de todo el peligro que corría, ahora tenia recuerdos, y no solo recuerdos, también amigos.

-Continuemos pues la misión.-anuncio Kakuzu y comenzó a subir la escalinata hacia el templo.

Miyuki y Hidan se quedaron parados en su sitio, ella porque no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que debía hacer; y Hidan, bueno él…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿porqué no me siguen?-pregunto Kakuzu que ya había subido cinco escalones del templo.

-Mi religión no me permite tocar ese vil lugar.-rezonga Hidan mirando con desprecio al templo de Amaterasu.-No creas que me moveré un centímetro mas cerca de ese asqueroso edificio, porque si lo hago traicionare la fe de Jashin-sama; y si traiciono la fe de Jashin-sama iré al infiero como tú, maldito ateo.

Miyuki noto como el puño de Kakuzu se cerraba fuertemente y temió porque los Akatsuki iniciaran otra peleo, pero Kakuzu se calmo y hablo:

-Quédate ahí entonces (de igual manera, no eres un compañero muy útil).-dijo Kakuzu y luego se dirigió a Miyu que aun lo veía sin saber que hacer.-Tu, Kyumi ven conmigo. Tal vez te necesite.

-Es Miyuki.-le volvió a corregir esta y comenzó a subir la escalinata tras de Kakuzu.

-Hidan, -le llamo la atención su compañero.- solo no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez ni algun rito estúpido ¿entendiste?

-Tú, cabrón Kakuzu, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle estupidez al poder de Jashin-sama? Solo regresa aquí y te hare trocitos…

Pero Kakuzu ignoro las amenazas y maldiciones de Hidan y continuo subiendo las escaleras, dando a su compañero por loco y con Miyuki tras de él. Ambos se detienen ante la majestuosa puerta del templo: Miyuki asombrada y Kakuzu tratando de averiguar si las terminaciones de la puerta son de verdadero oro.

-Increíble.-murmura el Akatsuki.- en verdad desperdiciaron oro puro en este lugar inservible…

Y empujo la enorme puerta de hierro que se abrió sin ningún problema, Miyuki también intento hacer lo mismo con la otra puerta, pero estaba muy pesada y no la pudo mover ni un centímetro. Kakuzu poseía una fuerza impresionante.

Entraron en una gran estancia rectangular sostenida en anchos pilares de mármol con llamas grabadas, las paredes estaban pintadas con un mural de fuego que recorría todo el lugar deteniéndose en el centro, donde había una imagen de la diosa y, bajo esta, un altar lleno de toda clase de reliquias valiosísimas. Miyuki no paraba de sorprenderse, pero le extrañaba un poco la actitud de Kakuzu que se veía muy interesado por ese lugar.

-No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad…-de sus mangas saca dos sacos grises y le entrega uno a Miyu.-toma Yamiki, empaca todo lo que pueda ser vendido a buen precio.

Y camina directo al altar, examinando cuidadosamente todas las ofrendas en busca de algo de inmenso valor.

-Es Miyuki.-le repite esta caminando tras de él.- ¿Qué esto no es robar?

-Viajas con serios criminales y no pasa de que tiembles un poco(bueno, tal vez bastante), ¿pero te rehúsas a algo tan simple y puro como robar? –el saco de Kakuzu comenzaba a tornarse bastante pesado.

-No es eso.-negó Miyuki que ya estaba bastante consiente de su situación.

Aun cuando consiguiera escapar de Akatsuki (una hazaña increíble), después del encuentro con ¨los buenos¨ en el bosque sabía que en ese lado no seria mejor bienvenida de lo que lo era con Akatsuki. Además, si quería averiguar realmente quién era y cuál era su pasado, Akatsuki era el único camino que le ofrecia esa respuesta.

-Pero este es un templo…-le recordó.

-Un banco, un templo, la casa del señor feudal, no hay diferencia. Cuando robas, ¿qué más da dónde robes? Lo único que importa es la recompensa.- dijo el ambicioso Kakuzu.- Eres como Hidan defendiendo esas absurdas cosas religiosas…

Kakuzu ya había llenado su saco gris mientras que Miyuki no se atrevía a tomar los objetos de ese lugar. El akatsuki le rebato el saco y continúo su robo.

-¿Es por esa razón por la que vinimos aquí?-le pregunto Miyuki que no cesaba de mirar hacia la puerta.- ¿Para que robaras?

-No.-respondió Kakuzu.- se supone que debíamos encontrarnos con alguien aquí, pero no se ven rastros de él, así que tomamos esto para que nuestro viaje no haya sido inútil.

-A alguien… -Miyuki estaba preocupada ¿Y si los descubrían? ¿Qué haría ella? Sabía que lo más probable fuera que Kakuzu se fuera y la dejara ahí a la merced de la muerte, después de lo que ocurrió en el bosque eso seria lo más probable.

-¡Deja eso ahí! –el eco de una voz resonó en todo el lugar, amenazante.

-¿Dijiste algo Yami?-le pregunto Kakuzu a Miyuki.

-Nos descubrieron…-susurro Miyuki.

Kakuzu guardo silencio un momento y luego se incorporo abruptamente, se echo los dos sacos en la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida con grandes zancadas.

-¿A dónde vas Kakuzu?-le pregunto Miyuki confundida, pero al ver que él la ignoraba y seguía su camino, inmediatamente fue tras de él.- ¡Espérame!-le grito aunque sabia que era inútil.

Los dos se movían rápidamente hacia la puerta, Miyuki corría tras de Kakuzu sin dejar de observar a sus espaldas con la esperanza de que nadie los siguiera. De pronto, chocó contra la espalda de Kakuzu que era dura como una piedra. El Akatsuki parecía haberse congelado.

-¿Ka-kakuzu? ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Miyuki indudablemente asustada.

-Demonios…-oyó maldecir al Akatsuki.

Miyuki se alejo de él sin saber qué hacer y entonces los vio: cientos de delgados hilos ,finísimos como los de una telaraña que estaban conectados al cuerpo del Akatsuki.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hilos de chakra…- Kakuzu continuaba inmóvil.-Esto solo puede ser obra de un marionetista muy hábil.

La chica se queda pensando ¿A qué se refería Kakuzu con una ¨marionetista¨? ¿Y porque seguía sin moverse?

-¿Qué esperas niña? – le pregunta impaciente.- Córtalos para que pueda moverme…

-¿Y cómo sugieres qué haga eso?

-Tu katana niña, usa tu katana: haz que tu chakra fluya por tu espada y rómpelos.-le explica Kakuzu.- ¡Rápido!

Aun cuando Miyuki sabia perfectamente que Kakuzu jamás haría algo así por ella supo que era incapaz de no ayudarlo, por lo que cerro sus ojos y trato de sentir esa extraña sensación llamada ¨chakra¨ corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Intentar manejar el chakra era algo muy difícil, pero aun así desenvaino la espada y trato de hacerlo fluir de manera continua a través de esta. Luego corto el aire, con a esperanza de romper algunos de los hilos semi-invisibles que retenían a Kakuzu.

Luego de varios cortes, finalmente Kakuzu parece estar liberado. Mueve su brazo derecho y rompe el resto del chakra que lo detenía. Ambos escuchan unas pisadas aproximarse lentamente, miran a sus espaldas y ven a su captor.

Una melena roja brillante como el fuego mismo se asomo de entre la sombras, unos largos ojos verdes los observaron, y finalmente la silueta de una mujer se mostro ante ellos. Un poco más alta que Miyuki, con el cabello rebelde en puntas hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy la guardiana de este templo, y mi trabajo es no permitir que ratas como ustedes tomen las ofrendas de Amaterasu.-dijo con voz fuerte.-si no regresan eso a su lugar, ¡los mataré!

Miyuki, como normalmente hacia, se asusto. Pero Kakuzu permanecía tranquilo.

-Buen trabajo Yami.-le felicito.- lamentablemente no te recompensare por lo que hiciste, y no creo que desees cobrarme ¿verdad?

La chica lo miro, confundida. A veces, Miyu le daba mucho crédito a la forma en la que Hidan describia a su compañero pues tenía bastante razón, Kakuzu solo pensaba en dinero.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-pregunto Kakuzu a la mujer de cabello rojizo que los miraba furiosa.- Y peor aun ¿Quién te crees para amenazarme?- en esta última pregunta la voz del Akatsuki se puso seria y molesta. Miyuki no sabía a cual de los dos temerle más.

-Creo que ya deje muy en claro quien soy, ladrón.-Miyu admiro la valentía de la guardiana, que no demostraba ningún temor.-Pero lo repetiré para que puedas saberlo: soy Amaya, la guardiana de este templo en el que tú te atreviste a entrar.-su mirada fiera se poso sobre las ropas de Kakuzu.

-Da igual.- Kakuzu no lucia en forma para entrar en una batalla y Miyuki temía por su vida.-No soy muy bueno recordando nombres.-eso era algo que Miyu ya sabia muy bien.

-Esas ropas…-la mujer pelirroja ya no los miraba tanto con ira, si no mas con curiosidad.- ¿Eres de Akatsuki o robaste esa capa también?

-No tendría caso robar una capa que no vale nada.-afirmó Kakuzu.-Pero si soy de Akatsuki o no ¿Por qué debería importarte? –y levanto su mano derecha donde portaba un extraño anillo.

La expresón de Amaya cambio radicalmente.

-Tú… ¿conoces al maestro Sasori?

Kakuzu se mostro mas relajado con esa pregunta.

-Así es. Se puede decir que somos compañeros…

Miyuki miraba de Kakuzu hacia Amaya y viceversa. No entendía qué ocurría, además habían mencionado a un tal Sasori ¿Quién era ese ¨maestro¨?

-Kakuzu… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Miyuki que no sabia si correr hacia la puerta y hacerle compañía a Hidan afuera (que comenzaba a dejar de verse como una mala idea) o quedarse a ver el desenlace de esa conversación sin sentido.- ¿Quién es Sasori?

-¿Kakuzu? –la pelirroja Amaya parecía haber caído en cuenta de algo y se atrevio a bajar un poco la guardia.- Entonces tu…

-Así es. -respondió este sin dejarla siquiera formular la pregunta.

-Pero, -su mirada esmeralda se dirigió hacia Miyu que tenia toda la confusión claramente marcada en el rostro.- ¿quién es ella?

-Ella es como tú.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, uno de mis favoritos. No se preocupen las fans de Kisa-chan porque él luego regresara a este fic. Y bueno quise terminar el capítulo con un poco de suspenso. Espero y les haya gustado :). Gracias por los reviews y por aportar su opinión. Ahora aparece un nuevo ¿enemigo? xD

Eso lo verán en el siguiente cap.


	8. La Guardiana del Templo

**La guardiana del templo**

Los tres se encontraban sentados sobre cojines violetas alrededor de una pequeña mesa ratona de madera, con una taza humeante de té frente a cada quien. Miyuki aun no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido: primero, la chica del cabello rojizo amenaza con tomar sus vidas; después de un raro intercambio de frases cambia de opinión y los invita a tomar té y, lo más extraño es que Kakuzu acepta totalmente alegando que ¨si es gratis, no podemos dejarlo pasar¨, y ella termina junto con él sentada alrededor de la diminuta mesa de madera.

-No entiendo ¿qué esta pasando?-pregunto al fin luego de un largo silencio.- ¿Por qué dices que yo soy como ella?

Kakuzu meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, frustrado por la falta de conocimientos de Miyuki.

-Como seguro debes recordar, tú fuiste instruida por un miembro de nuestra organización: Konan.- le recordó Kakuzu. Miyu asintió levemente con la cabeza aun cuando no conservaba recuerdos de ese pasado incierto.- Asimismo, esta mujer, -señalo a Amaya.- fue instruida por otro de nuestros miembros: Sasori de las arenas rojas. Ella también nos acompañara, es por esa razón que vinimos hasta este lugar: para recogerla.

-Sasori de las arenas rojas…-repitió Miyuki mirando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada de frente a ella.

-Así es.-afirmo Amaya, alrededor de su cuello colgaba una banda que la reconocía como un ninja, con un símbolo igual al que traía la de Kisame y, como el resto de los Akatsuki, con una línea horizontal cruzando la insignia de su aldea. El pez le había explicado a Miyuki anteriormente todo el asunto de las aldeas ninja y sobre las bandas de estos: si la banda estaba tachada, como la de él y el resto de Akatsuki, significaba que esos ninjas habían sido exiliados de su aldea por sus crimenes o acciones; pero si no, era simples ninjas que mantenian la lealtad a su respectiva aldea, eran de ¨los buenos¨.

Y Amaya, como ellos, no era de los buenos.

- El maestro Sasori me entreno muy bien, y ahora será momento de demostrarle todo lo que he logrado en estos últimos dos años.- apretó el puño con fuerza frente a su rostro, y un verdadero fuego brillo en sus ojos verdes. Era alguien muy entusiasta.-Hablando de eso, pupila de Konan, ¿en verdad conoces a la misteriosa Konan? –sus ojos se abrieron con intensa curiosidad.

-Soy Miyuki, -aclaró esperando que Amaya le bastara con solo una vez para aprenderse un nombre.-Y bueno, yo… la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de antes de unos tres o cuatro días, es por eso que no estoy siquiera segura de haber conocido a esa tal Konan.- admitió.

-¡Se te borro la memoria! Debe ser horrible…-la expresión de Amaya era como de asco.-¿Cómo puedes vivir con Alzheimer?

-¡No tengo Alzhei-lo-que-sea. Es solo que, según Kisame, -recordó como el gran pez no cesaba de culpar a Itachi por el lavado de cerebro de Miyuki.- caí en una ilusión muy fuerte y ¨¡plaf!¨ me quede sin recuerdos.

-Espero y no también sin tus habilidades.-dijo la voz seca de Kakuzu.-porque entonces nos servirás de nada.

-¿No serviré de nada? -murmuro.

En la mente de Miyuki hacia ya gran tiempo que rondaba un pregunta que se hizo mas grande con el comentario del Akatsuki, pero no se había sentido con el valor necesario para formularla.

- Kakuzu, ¿Para que necesitan llevarnos con el… líder? ¿A qué te refieres con ser útil? ¿Para que nos necesitan? No entiendo cual es el objetivo de todo esto…

-Dudas o comentarios después.-musitó Kakuzu.- Ahora hay algo mas importante que hacer.-miro a Amaya.- ¿Dónde esta mi paga?

Sí Miyuki hubiese podido, seguro y hubiera golpeado muy fuerte a Kakuzu. El hombre tendía a acomodar de forma extraña las prioridades.

-¿Paga? –le pregunto Miyuki indignada.

Miyuki se había dado cuenta de que casi el 90 por ciento de lo que Kakuzu solía decir tenia relación a dinero (o a su perdida),el 7 por ciento se relacionaba con Hidan (ya sea su odio hacia él o hacia su religión) y el resto hacia cualquier otro tema (como cambiarle el nombre a Miyu, por ejemplo).

-¿Crees que vine aquí por propia voluntad?-le pregunto Kakuzu en tono muy serio. -Sasori me prometió una paga si me encargaba de su subordinada.- y volvió la vista hacia Amaya.

-¡Oh, si!-recordó Amaya y rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un estante de caoba, lo abrió y saco una pequeña caja de madera que le entrego a Kakuzu.-Aquí esta.

El Akatsuki se la arrebato y le echo una rápida ojeada a su interior.

-Cumple las expectativas.-murmuro.-Aunque no es seguro guardar algo como esto en un lugar tan expuesto.-recalco y escondió la caja entre sus ropas.

-Este no es un lugar inseguro.-sentencio Amaya.-no conmigo a cargo.

-¡Es cierto!, -recordó Miyuki.- Dijiste que eras la guardiana de este lugar…

-Así es.-la chica alzo la cabeza y su cabello se revolvió dando la impresión de que las llamas ardían sobre su cabeza.- Después de que me separe del maestro para hacer mi entrenamiento estuve vagando por ahí y por allá haciendo unos cuantos destrozos a donde iba. Luego, me permitieron establecerme aquí siempre y cuando me encargara de proteger este lugar de ladrones y bandidos con mis habilidades.

-Pero... -Miyu señalo su banda.-Se supone...

-¡Oh, eso! -espeto Amaya despreocupada.- Bueno, solo soy buscada por dos aldeas (que yo sepa), y como los fieles del templo no estan inmiscuidos en problemas de shinobios no vieron ningun problema. Después de todo no soy buscada por asesinatos.

Y Myuki se sintio mejor con escuchar eso, ella no era tal mala como parecía. O por lo menos aun no conseguía el grado que tenían los demás de la organización.

-Debes ser una marionetista muy buena como para que Sasori se haya molestado en elegirte.-espetó Kakuzu.

-¿Marionetista?-pregunto Miyu confundida.- ¿Cómo se supone que un marionetista puede ser muy bueno luchado? -Y en su mente apareció un pequeño teatrillo de marionetas donde los muñecos se agarraban a golpes.

Kakuzu desvió la mirada, era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a estarle explicando a Miyu cada detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Los viste ¿no? –le pregunto Amaya.

-¿Ver qué?

-Los hilos de chakra.-dijo la pelirroja.- Un ninja marionetista usa esos hilos para manejar marionetas que, en nuestro caso son las mejores armas.-explico.

Miyuki entendió lo que le dijo Amaya aunque no lograba imaginarse como una marioneta pudiese usarse de arma.

-Bueno, -prosiguió la guardiana del templo.- es muy tarde como para que partamos ahora, así que si lo desean pueden quedarse a descansar esta noche en el templo.-ofreció.-pero nada de tocar las ofrendas de la diosa.-y le lanzo una mirada amenazante al Akatsuki.

Kakuzu dio un respingo al oír eso ultimo, pero acepto de buena gana quedarse argumentando, como siempre, que si es gratis no se puede dejar pasar por alto.

-Kakuzu, -le interrumpió Miyuki.- ¿no crees que estamos olvidando a alguien?

-¿si?, ¿A quién? –pregunto el Akatsuki que no dejaba de echar pequeñas ojeadas al interior de la cajita de madera.

**oOo**

A las afueras del templo, justo a la medianoche se comenzaban a oír los gritos de un hombre que estaba recostado junto al tronco del un árbol. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el arma que este portaba y dejaba ver su cabello blanco y sus ojos violeta, ese hombre no era nadie más que Hidan que esta aun esperando que sus compañeros regresaran del templo.

-¡Tú! ¡¡KAKUZU!! –resonaban sus gritos en la noche.- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Sal de ahí cobarde muñeca de trapo! Solo sal y te mostrare lo que es la ira de Jashin. ¿Me oíste, Kakuzu? ¡KAKUZU!

Y luego de cesar sus gritos maldiciones y quejas, la única respuesta que recibía Hidan era el silencio nocturno.

-¡Solo espera que regreses! ¡Tu serás el primer sacrificio que haga a Jashin esta semana! ¿Escuchaste idiota?

El canto de un pequeño grillo fue lo único que siguió a la voz de Hidan.

-Maldito insecto, cállate o iras al infierno…

Y la noche quedo en silencio.

**oOo**

Ya los primeros rayos de luz surcaban el horizonte, por encima de la verdura de los arboles del bosque. Una enorme paz se expandía por toda la región inundando a todos los seres vivientes del bosque, con algunas excepciones:

-¡HIDAN! ¡Ya despierta! –la paciencia de Kakuzu se agotaba increíblemente rápido, hasta el punto de que ahora pateaba a Hidan al no servir sus gritos para despertarle.

Hidan, por su parte, dormía profundamente, aun con lo fuertes golpeas que le atizaba su compañero se negaba a regresar del país de los sueños.

-Golpeas como niña Kakuzu ¡joder!.- Hidan por fin despertó con su típica sonrisa maniaca en el rostro.

El medio dormido Akatsuki observa su entorno un poco atolondrado ¿aun seguía soñando? Porque ahora aparte del ateo de Kakuzu y de la desmemoriada Miyuki había alguien más observándolo con inmensa curiosidad.

-¿Qué me ves? -le pregunto Hidan agresivo mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Quién es esa Kakuzu?-señalo a Amaya con total descaro.

El Akatsuki bajo la mano de Hidan tratando de contenerse de romperle el brazo y contesto:

-Ella también es parte de la misión. Sasori la eligió.

-¿La misión? –Le interrogo Hidan pasando de mirar de Miyu a Amaya y de esta a Miyu.-¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué yo soy el único que no sabe en que cosiste la misión?

-No eres el único.- le apoyo Miyuki que entendía perfectamente como se sentía Hidan... o tal vez no.

-No tiene caso que ustedes lo sepan.-les corto Kakuzu-Pero si tanto desean saberlo se los diré en cuanto nos pongamos en marcha. La pelirroja vendrá con nosotros.-le señalo a Hidan que quiso detener a Amaya con el filo de su guadaña.

-No soy ¨la pelirroja¨.-repuso esta.- soy Amaya, la ex guardiana del templo…

Pro no pudo terminar la frase porque tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar un ataque por parte de Hidan.

-¿Pero qué estas haciendo?-la mirada esmeralda de Amaya mostraba claramente la confusión que tenia por el ataque de Hidan. Pero igual la muchacha hablo con voz firme y sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo hacia su atacante. -¿Quieres matarme o que?

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Hidan con su tipica sonrisa.- dijiste que trabajabas en el templo, entonces debes ser profesante de esa religión ¿no?-Miyuki se sorprendió de que Hidan pudiese deducir algo así.- Puedo convivir con este par de ateos, pero no con un traidor de la fe de Jashin-sama como tú.

Y sin más se lanzo contra Amaya, implacable con ese brillo en sus ojos que le causaba tanto miedo a Miyuki, quien ahora se debatía entre correr y buscar refugio o intentar (aun no veía en que podía ser ella útil) de ayudar a Amaya a quitarse a Hidan de encima.

La muchacha pelirroja esquivaba los ataques de Hidan con un poco de dificultad, hasta que al final Kakuzu se interpuso en el ataque de Jashinista.

-No podemos perder tiempo.- le espeto a Hidan con esa mirada seria que Miyuki sabia ponía Kakuzu cuando estaba apunto de estallar.

Amaya estaba alejada de ambos, sobre la rama de un árbol y sin aliento mientras que los dos Akatsuki intercambiaban las más puras miradas de odio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Miyuki que miraba alternadamente a la chica y a la pareja de Akatsuki.

-Si. -respondió Amaya en un suspiro.- Ese hombre esta loco. Mira que atacarme de esa manera, es bastante rápido debo admitir, aunque tal vez piense eso porque yo no soy muy buena en ataques de corta distancia.

-¿Corta distancia?-Otra vez Miyuki tratando de entender el extraño mundo en el que se encontraba.

-Si, la mayoría de los ninjas,-explico Amaya bajando del árbol junto a Miyu.-se especializan en un tipo de ataque: hay quienes prefieren los de corta distancia como ataques cuerpo a cuerpo; y estamos los que preferimos los de larga distancia en los que nos mantenemos alejados prudentemente del enemigo y atacandolo sin correr tanto riesgo.

Se escucharon unas cuantas de las ya normales maldiciones de Hidan y luego, los cuatro comenzaron su camino saltando entre rama y rama hacia el norte.

-Kakuzu, -la curiosidad de Miyuki era insaciable.- antes de que partiéramos dijiste que nos explicarías la misión en el camino.

El Akatsuki soltó un gruñido pero les explico, e incluso Hidan, que no paraba de hacerle muecas feas a su compañero, se calló y presto atención.

-Como tu memoria en blanco no ha de saber, Yakumi: Akatsuki esta en constante renovación: ósea que loe miembros de nuestra organización están en constante cambio debido a las tareas que realizamos. -Miyuki asintió levemente, hasta ahí tenia una clara idea de lo que Kakuzu decía..- Así que el líder decidió que lo mejor fuese que cada miembro de Akatsuki nominara a un shinobi que creyera cumpliera con los requisitos de la organización para, en caso de alguna baja, tener un rápido y digno reemplazo.

-Ya veo: Miyuki fue nominada por Konan y yo por el maestro Sasori. -resumió Amaya con una gran orgullo. Adiferencia de Miyu, ella veía con gran emoción el pertenecer a un grupo criminal, la gente era demasiado complicada.

-Entonces eso significa que ustedes dos también debieron haber nominado a alguien ¿no?-les pregunto Miyuki aunque no se imaginaba a ninguno en esa situación.

-Yo tenía un muy buen candidato.-comento el religioso.- No era un vil ateo como ustedes. No, él era uno de los mejores servidores de Jashin que jamás he conocido…

-Era el único además de tí, Hidan.-se entrometió Kakuzu.

-¡Cállate Kakuzu y déjame seguir!-Hidan se aclaro la garganta y continuo.- Se llamaba Yami(1) (un nombre digno de un seguidor de Jashin) y era un creyente como yo. Pero, desgraciadamente, él aun no conseguía la inmortalidad que mi dios me brindo a mi y murió junto con su sacrifico en un rito.-finalizo Hidan.- ¡que Jashin este con su espíritu!

Kakuzu se volvió hacia otro lado ignorando a su compañero, Miyuki tenía ganas de reír pues no se imaginaba a ninguna pobre victima siguiendo el juego a Hidan y Amaya lo miraba sin saber que decir.

-¿Y tú Kakuzu?-le pregunto Miyu.

-Yo tengo un fiel subordinado.-se limito a responder el Akatsuki.-Lo demás no importa.

-Un momento, -Amaya llevaba la mente en otro lado.-si se supone que estamos nominados o lo que sea, ¿significa que nos harán una prueba o algo así para poder escoger a los mejores o qué?

-Supongo.- Kakuzu comenzaba a perderles la paciencia.- Si no, ¿para que mas querría el líder que las lleváramos a su guarida? Ahí deberían escoger a quienes aceptaran en la organización.

-Puede que les pidan que se maten mutuamente.- el rostro de Hidan volvía a ser escalofriante.- hasta que queden solo dos, ¡Quién sabe que podrían ocurrir!

Miyuki miro a Amaya, acababa de conocerla y tal vez en un futuro se vería obligada a despedazarla como a esos pobres arboles que había rebanado con la espada Uchiha, el estomago se le revolvio de solo pensarlo, ó ,¿Quién sabe?, tal vez fuese ella quien terminase muerta. Entre mas vueltas le daba al asunto mas sentía que estaba atrapada en un gran problema del que era imposible zafarse.

-Lo único que dijo el líder es que debían demostrar estar al nivel de un miembro de la organización. -corrigió Kakuzu y Miyu se sintió un poco aliviada.

Miyuki sabía que era mentalmente más estable que tres de los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki que había conocido (y aun quedaba en duda el juicio del Uchiha), pero en fuerza y habilidad estaba muy por debajo de ellos. Si realmente quería llegar a conocer a Konan tenia que mejorar y rápido.

Los cuatro continuaron el resto de su camino en silencio porque, Miyu tenía por seguro que si seguían interrogado a Kakuzu podría llegar a ser peligroso.

Aun se le dificultaba mucho eso de andar saltando como mono entre las ramas: debía tener mucho cuidado de no estrellarse ni de ir a resbalar o dar un paso en falso.

No fue si no hasta el atardecer cuando consiguieron salir del bosque sumergiéndose en un pequeño valle en cuyo corazón estaba un poblado. Miyuki estaba totalmente exhausta, le costo mucho esfuerzo conseguir mantener el ritmo de los demás.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamo Hidan.- La chica del Alzheimer aguanto todo el pequeño viaje sin desmayarse.- se burlo, aunque sus burlas tenían un tono muy sínico del que Miyuki no era partidaria.

-Resistió mas de lo que esperaba.-acepto Kakuzu.- Aun así aun te hace falta mucho si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo Kimyu.-aclaro.

-Es Miyuki.- corrigio de nuevo esta sin aliento.

-¿Vamos hacia ese pueblo?-pregunto Amaya que observaba al fondo, en el valle.

Kakuzu respondió caminando a través del ancho sendero que guiaba hasta el lugar. Los otros dos, Hidan y Amaya, lo siguieron.

-Aun caminaremos más.-suspiro Miyuki y se unió a los otros ya sin fuerzas.

Y siguieron hasta llegar al gran arco rojo que enmarcaba la entrada del pueblo, dentro se encontraban varios vendedores ambulantes y personas que se movían de ahí para allá. Miyuki miraba encantada de saber que había gente normal, ya que sus recuerdos solo contenían a un montón de fenómenos.

-¡Que bien! –Exclama Amaya.- como ya va a anochecer podríamos buscar una buena posada y…

-¿Estas loca? –Kakuzu le reclamo casi con pánico en la voz.- Nuestro presupuesto no esta para gastarse en cosas tan inútiles como un mal cuarto de hotel. Si hiciéramos eso a cualquier lugar en el que fuéramos ya estaríamos en la ruina. -él solía hablar mucho y exagerar las cosas cuando se trataba de dinero.- Dormirán el suelo, en un basurero, o hasta robaran una casa. No me importa, pero nada de gastar un centavo.

Amaya se sorprendió de la actitud del avaro Akatsuki.

-Yo planeaba pagarlo con mi dinero.-le aclaro.

-No importa si es o no tu dinero. No podemos arriesgarnos a quebrar ¿escucharon?

Miyuki asintió, ya conocía la forma de negociar con Kakuzu sin arriesgar la vida.

-Pero porque dices eso ¿No vendrán ustedes también? –la idea de otra noche lejos de Hidan resultaba muy hermosa.

-Así es. Hidan y yo tenemos un negocio cerca de aquí…-entonces se percato de que alguien faltaba.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Hidan?

-La última vez que lo vi estaba viendo al vendedor de estampitas religiosas…-comento Miyuki. Luego su rostro se lleno de preocupación.- ¡Oh, no!

No hubo necesidad de aclaraciones a Amaya, que aun no se acostumbraba a la extraña forma de ser de los Akatsuki, porque a sus espaldas escucharon claramente como algo se volcaba y a una voz muy familiar…

-¡Tú, bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a vender estas cosas del infierno a media calle!¡ ¡La ira de Jashin-sama caerá sobre ti!

Un pobre vendedor, vestido casi con harapos estaba temblando ante la temible imagen de Hidan, que había destruido el negocio del hombre y ahora se disponía a terminar con el vendedor. El hombre harapiento, a pasar de que temblaba de miedo, trato de escapar corriendo lo mas lejos que podía con el Jashinista tras de él.

-¡Regresa hijo del diablo! ¡Solo deja que te ponga mi guadaña encima!...

Los tres que quedaron se miraron durante un breve instante. Hidan estaba ¨suelto¨ por el pueblo amenazando con matar a todo aquel que no fuera como él. Traducción: un serial asesino estaba suelto por las calles haciendo con un enorme arma bien afilada amenazando con destruir a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino, no podía ser peor ¿O sí?

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, gracias por sus reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que los haya dejado con ganas de leer el siguiente xD ¡sientan el suspenso!Y bueno, ahora sabemos una parte sobre quien es Amaya, y de que lado está. Pero aun faltan muchas cosas por descubrir que serán reveladas después. No desesperen y los vere en el próximo capítulo!


	9. La Ira de Jashin

¡Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza con este capítulo, pero es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Aquí hay un pequeño pedazo que aparece al principio donde esta escrito con cursiva, toso lo de cursiva se refiere a la loca imaginación de Miyuki. Por lo demás espero y les guste :)

Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**La Ira de Jashin**

Miyuki recapitulo todo lo que acababa de ocurrir: el vendedor, Hidan; y Hidan tratando de destrozar al vendedor. Ahora el religioso había desaparecido de su vista.

-Eso no puede ser bueno…

-No lo es.-afirmo Kakuzu que miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el corazón del pueblo, desesperado.-No podemos permitir que Hidan ande por ahí masacrando gente (no, cuando tengo un compromiso importante y él me esta retrasando) Ese idiota acabara revelando que Akatsuki esta aquí…

-El punto es que Hidan no puede andar solo por ahí.-declaro Amaya que estaba comenzando a comprender como funcionaba esa singular pareja.

-Exacto, Amaya. -Miyuki hizo una mal mueca, el único nombre que Kakuzu olvidaba era el de ella.-Esto es algo serio. Les diré como debemos actuar…-ordena con tono militar y la imaginación de Miyu se echa a volar:

_Kakuzu es el capitán, vestido con un uniforme del ejército, y Amaya y ella son los soldados que comanda. Kakuzu camina de un lado a otro con un serio aire de preocupación. En el fondo se escucha el sonido del redoble de unos tambores tocando una marcha militar._

¨Bien soldados, esta es una misión muy peligrosa (suerte que no nos costará demasiado)¨ _anuncia el capitán Kakuzu._ ¨Debemos localizar al objetivo _Religiosus Maniaticus…¨_

_Tras de él se encuentra una pizarra y, sobre esta, desenrolla una pancarta con una imagen de Hidan en ropa interior y atado de forma sádica con esa cara macabra que da escalofríos. Ambas chicas sueltan unas pequeñas risas y leves sonrojos, Kakuzu se vuelve y ve la imagen que acaba de sacar, rápidamente la cambia y se aclara la garganta._

¨Orden soldados, ¨ _pide y las dos guardan silencio y se paran lo mas derechas posible_. ¨quise decir este objetivo¨ _y desenrolla otra pancarta en la que se ve una imagen de Hidan ahora si cubierto con las ropas de Akatsuki._ ¨Debemos atrapar al objetivo antes del anochecer. Yo buscare por el lado norte de la ciudad y ustedes en la región sur ¿Entendieron?¨

¨ ¡Señor, si, señor!¨ _responden las chicas a coro y saludan a su capitán._

¨ ¿Y bien?¨ _Kakuzu las mira con una autoridad increíble.¨_ ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO?! Vayan tras de ese bárbaro.¨

¨¡Señor, si, señor!¨ _las dos vuelven a saludar y se alejan con un ¨puff¨ del peligroso capitán._

**oOo**

Las dos chicas se disponen a cubrir el lado sur del pueblo tal y como Kakuzu les había ordenado. Amaya saltaba entre los techos de las casas y Miyuki corría, un poco menos temeraria, entre las anchas calles buscando cualquier indicio del religioso.

Entonces, la pelirroja, desde lo alto del tejado de un edificio abandonado, le hizo señas a Miyuki de que había encontrado a Hidan.

-¡Por aquí Miyuki!

Y Amaya dio un salto al callejón que había entre el lugar sobre el que estaba y la siguiente construcción.

Cuando Miyuki dio la vuelta por el callejón la escena que se encontró no era precisamente bonita: en el mas alejado rincón del callejón, junto a un mugriento basurero se encontraba el pobre vendedor harapiento en posición fetal tratando de resguardarse de Hidan, que estaba unos paso mas atrás del vendedor, y desgraciadamente mas cerca de Miyuki, con la hoja de su guadaña manchada de sangre; mientras que Amaya estaba en medio de ambos con lo que simulaba ser una enorme muñeca fea interponiéndose entre ella y el jashinista. La situación no se veía nada bien.

-¿La marionetista?-se extraño Hidan y luego una singular sonrisa se forma en su rostro.- ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! ¡Te mataré a ti y a ese traidor de una sola vez!

Y el hombre tomo firmemente su guadaña y atacó a Amaya, Miyuki desenvaino su espada en un extraño reflejo pero no se atrevió a interferir, le temía demasiado a Hidan y no veía forma de ayudar a Amaya en esa situación, pero respiro aliviada cuando vio como la marioneta (después de lo que dijo Hidan, Miyuki había caído en cuenta de lo que era esa muñeca) se movía como con vida propia y cubría el ataque del religioso con su brazo.

Hidan tenia esa mirada eufórica como si estuviese drogado que se exalto mas cuando el brazo de la marioneta se quebró con un fuerte ¨crac¨. Miyuki percibió una nota de preocupación en el rostro de Amaya. Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que Hidan, quien parecía estar pasando por un trance psicótico, acabara con todos, incluyéndose ella. Debía… ¿Qué debía hacer?

La chica se debatía entre prolongar su vida o intentar detener a Hidan. Pero no podía cometer el descaro de salir corriendo. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, porque Amaya estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con los fuertes golpes de la hoja de acero que cargaba el religioso, y por lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, si la marioneta se rompía Amaya perdería muchas posibilidades de detenerlo y entonces él terminaría con sus vidas.

Entonces una palabra llegó al a mente de Miyu: ¡Kakuzu! Kakuzu sería capaz de detenerlo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ahora Miyuki solo tenía que traer a Kakuzu antes de que…

-¡Jajá! ¿Creías que un simple títere me detendría? –le preguntaba Hidan a Amaya cuya marioneta había sido destrozada y sus partes estaban regadas por todo el suelo.

El religioso Akatsuki la atacó con ese brillo estremecedor en sus ojos, y Amaya no consiguió cubrirse a tiempo, estaba sangrando. Hidan lamio la sangre de su guadaña en una especie de rito satanico y rio, totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Pagaran los traidores de la fe de Jashin!

Y Miyuki seguía plantada observando, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, y entonces su mirada se cruzo con los ojos esmeraldas de Amaya.

-¡Miyuki!- le grito como ordenándole que luchara.- ¡Una kunoichi no debe temer! Si tienes miedo, entonces no mereces ser llamada shinobi, si tienes miedo jamás conseguirás ser parte de Akatsuki.- le dijo mientras trataba de evitar que la herida de su brazo sangrase más.

Esas palabras fueron una fuerte bofetada que saco a Miyu de su trauma. Todo lo que Amaya le había dicho era verdad, no podía quedarse ahí parada y esperar que alguien mas hiciera las cosas por ella, si realmente quería lograr su objetivo tenia que vencer el miedo y dejar de ser una cobarde… Kakuzu le había mostrado como usar antes una katana, y eso se lo había enseñado por una única razón que ilumino la mente de Miyuki... ¡todo era tan sencillo!

-¡No la escuches niña! -rio Hidan dándole la espalda.- Debes temerle a dios, ¡ustedes deben temer al poder de dios! Y si no tienes miedo, seguro y le tendrás luego de que te muestre lo que ocurre con aquellos que traicionan el poder de dios…

Y trazo un extraño círculo alrededor de él con su guadaña sobre el suelo. Miyuki presentía que eso no podía significar nada bueno, tenia que actuar ya: Amaya sangraba demasiado y el hombre tras de ella estaba en shock.

Amaya se sentía fatal, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y ya comenzaba a sentirse demasiado débil como para estar de pie, y ese maldito religioso disfrutaba haciendo tonterías, ahora entendía porque su maestro le había advertido sobre esa pareja. Seria algo completamente humillante morir a manos de un compañero de su maestro, pero no veía mucha esperanza…

Entonces, un rayo plateado relámpagueo frente a ella y lo único que consiguió ver después fue la cabeza de Hidan que rodaba por el suelo y el cuerpo del religioso caía a sus pies, decapitado. Amaya no entendía nada de lo que ocurrió hasta que no levanto la vista y vio a Miyuki con la espada aun sostenida a la altura de donde antes se encontraba el cuello de Hidan y la cuchilla ensangrentada. Miyuki estaba totalmente impactada por lo que acaba de hacer, siguiendo las pasadas lecciones de Kakuzu, ya había atravesado antes a Hidan, pero cortarle la cabeza era demasiado.

-¿L-lo mataste? –pregunto Amaya titubeante.

Miyuki volvió en sí y la espada resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo.

-No. -respondió con un hilo de voz.- Él no puede morir ¿o si?... digo, es inmortal, yo lo vi…

Y una voz familiar comprobó lo que Miyu acababa de decir:

-¡Tú, maldita perra! –Bramó Hidan, o más bien su cabeza.- ¿Cómo jodidos te atreves a hacerme esto? -sus ojos violetas ardían de coraje.- ¡Regrésame a mi lugar! Porque si no lo haces ¡yo te enviare al infierno! ¿Escuchaste?...

La pelirroja miraba a Hidan sin ocultar su asombro, seguía vivo después de todo. Tal vez Jashin no era una tontería inventada por él como ella creía.

-Ese… lo que sea que sea.-Amaya seguía impresionada por el extraño don de Hidan.- ¡Es imposible que siga con vida! ¿O es un jutsu? – ahora observaba a Hidan como un raro y extraordinario espécimen de laboratorio.

-Lo dudo.-dijo Miyuki.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora si.- respondió con una sonrisa.-solo necesito sacar unas vendas que traigo en mi bolsillo, y en cuanto me vende la herida estaré como nueva, solo que no podía hacer eso con esa cosa –miro con una mezcla de asco y fascinación a Hidan.- intentando matarme.

Y entonces Amaya saco del bolsillo de sus shorts un pequeño tarro con ungüento y unas vendas disponiéndose a curar su herida.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que haremos con él? –pregunto la pelirroja viendo a la cabeza que no paraba de hablar y maldecir.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos así hasta que encontremos a Kakuzu, si no podría causarnos mas problemas. –propuso Miyuki confiando en que Kakuzu sabría contener a su compañero.- El problema es ese hombre.- y señalo al vendedor que no dejaba de temblar en un rincón.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Amaya volteando a ver al hombre harapiento.- Creo que sabe demasiado.- y su mirada se torno un tanto malvada.-tal vez seria mejor matarlo.

El vendedor casi al punto de un paro cardiaco por tantos sustos, solo negaba lentamente por la cabeza en una especie de ruego por su vida.

-No podemos hacer eso. Él no nos hizo nada. –lo defendió Miyu que no soportaba la idea de matar a alguien.

Amaya le reprocho con una cruel mirada de sus ojos verdes pero cedió y decidió dejar al hombre con vida.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a ese Kakuzu.- sentenció Amaya una vez hubo curado sus heridas, y lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Hidan agrego.- Aunque si por mi fuera lo dejaría así el resto de su existencia, al fin y al cabo se atrevió a destruir mi preciada marioneta.

Los trozos del títere estaban regados por todo el estrecho callejón.

-¿Marioneta?-pregunto sarcástica la cabeza del jashinista.- ¿A esa porquería le llamas marioneta? No me hagas reír. Pinocho era mejor combatiente que esa cosa.

-¡Cállate! –Intento silenciarle Amaya.- Esa marioneta es la primera que he conseguido hacer con mis propias manos, era muy valiosa para mi y tu la dejaste echa garras, tendré que rehacerla por tu culpa.

-Eso es un cumplido, cariño.- dijo Hidan que a pesar de no tener su cuerpo, seguía siendo tan sínico como siempre.

Amaya apretó el puño y le torció el gesto a Hidan, quien respondió con otra mueca.

-No podremos llevar su cuerpo arrastrando por ahí.- observo Miyu tratando de parar una lucha verbal.

-¡Es cierto! –Acepto Amaya con una sonrisa que no mostraba muy buenas intenciones.-tendremos que esconderlo en algún lado por mientras atrapamos a Kakuzu.-y lanzo una mirada al mugriento basurero.

-¿No pensaran, ustedes sucias bastardas, meter mi precioso cuerpo en ese lugar? ¡Dejen ahí mi cuerpo!, ¿me oyen? Juro por Jashin que pagaran esta humillación… ¡Dejen eso ahí!

-También tendremos que buscar una forma para callarlo.-se quejo Miyuki mientras ayudaba a Amaya a arrojar al basurero el cuerpo de Hidan.

oOo

En otro lado del pueblo, Kakuzu buscaba a su maniaco compañero por la ancha calle que llevaba a la plaza principal. Aun cuando ya solo quedaba el horizonte rojizo indicando que la noche estaba próxima, la enorme calle estaba repleta de comerciantes y consumidores. El Akatsuki miraba a todos con cierto asco: a los primeros porque representaban una especie de peligro, eran como una manada de lobos hambrientos esperando una oportunidad para exprimirle a su victima hasta el último centavo; y los segundos porque se dejaba eludir por los vendedores, eran una plaga de ignorancia que solo mal gastaba su dinero. O por lo menos así lo veía él.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando encontrara a Hidan lo haría pagar muy caro por esa pérdida de tiempo. Desearía poder matarlo, aunque lamentablemente su afortunado compañero seguía vivo a toda costa, aun no había intentado quemarlo... Tal vez eso serviría. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en formas de vengarse del estúpido lio en el que Hidan lo había metido, también cabía la posibilidad de explotar todo lo que pudiese a su compañero, eso le seria mas provechoso…

Moviéndose entre la bochornosa multitud, con sumo cuidado de no tocar a nadie y con un ojo bien puesto sobre su brillante maletín plateado para evitar algún robo, o mas bien un asesinato porque aquel que osase a robar su preciado maletín no tendría perdón, descubrió a un hombre elegantemente vestido como un ejecutivo de pie sobre un pequeño taburete y diciendo algo por un minialtavoz blanco.

-Dígame usted señor conocedor, usted hombre de negocios, usted que sabe como ahorrar dinero. –resonaba la gruesa voz del hombre por el altavoz.-Solo usted que es un verdadero conocedor del valor imprescindible que tiene el dinero no puede dejar pasar esta increíble oportunidad…

Kakuzu se quedo viendo al hombre con una curiosidad antinatural en él, y el mismo comerciante se quedo viendo a Kakuzu, o más bien a algo que destacaba entre el negro de su capa: el infalible maletín plateado. El hombre sonrió y continuó su discurso:

-¿Es usted la clase de persona que en su trabajo se ve obligada a lidiar con una parvada de idiotas que no saben el valor del dinero?

Es como si el tipo del altavoz adivinara los pensamientos del Akatsuki que en su mente no cesaba de responder ¨si¨.

-¿Es usted de la gente que no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad gratuita? Pues esta es una de esas oportunidades, todo lo que usted necesita saber sobre el apropiado cuidado de sus negocios se lo diré gratis…

Con eso bastaba para Kakuzu, en su mente resonó cada letra: G-R-A-T-I-S. Ya sin recordar porqué estaba en ese lugar Kakuzu se acerco al hombre con traje galante.

-¿Necesita ayuda señor? –le pregunto el hombre del altavoz cuando Kakuzu se acercó. Lo escaneo de arriba abajo aparentemente fijándose en las ropas del Akatsuki, pero sus ojos relampagueaban ante el imponente maletín plateado. Era lógico su contenido.

-Tal vez.-contesto Kakuzu escondiendo un poco su maletín entre su manga.

-Veo que es un hombre muy inteligente señor. Este lugar esta plagado de comerciantes que solo piensan en quitar dinero a la gente,-Kakuzu asintió casi imperceptiblemente, era extraño que alguien además de él pensara así.- pero puedo apreciar que usted no es de los que se dejan engatusar por esas terribles personas… Digame ¿en que puedo servir a un distinguido hombre de negocios como usted?

-Solo una cosa: usted menciono algo sobre trabajar con inútiles ¿no?

-Así es.

El hombre y Kakuzu comenzaron a discutir políticas de convivencia laboral, y el Akatsuki se olvido de que debería estar buscando a su compañero, que no se encontraba del todo bien.

oOo

Las dos chicas caminaban sobre las tapias que tapizaban la calle, Miyuki llevaba un extraño bulto redondo envuelto en una tela oscura. La gente no tomaba demasiado interés en ellas y así estaba bien, hasta que una extraña voz masculina hizo que algunas personas las miraran con curiosidad, y un poco de temor:

-¡Quítame esta maldita cosa de encima! –Grito el pequeño bulto oscuro.- No puedo respirar ¡joder! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto después de que arrojaron mi perfecto cuerpo a un basurero?

-Debimos haber dejado tu cabeza ahí también.-le dijo Amaya molesta por todo el barullo que hacia Hidan.

La pelirroja cargaba una pequeña bolsa, en la que había echado todos los trozos de su marioneta con la esperanza de poder repararla, odiaba a Hidan por haber destruido su primera y única creación, después de todo ella había trabajado muy duro para conseguir hacerla.

-¡Suéltame niña! ¡Si no lo haces sufrirás la ira de Jashin! –le amenazo la cabeza de Hidan a Miyu, quien ya se había acostumbrado a ignorar el odioso ruido que hacia el Akatsuki y solo escuchaba sus palabras como un lejano zumbido.

Hidan solo consiguió enojarse más.

-No crees en la furia de Jashin-sama ¿eh?-le reto el religioso.- ¡Pues yo te mostrare la ira de Jashin!

Miyuki sintió como una hilera de dientes filosos se clavaba en su mano y exclamó un pequeño grito de dolor, sacudió su mano para liberarla de la fuerte mandíbula de Hidan, pero este no cedía. Entonces apretó fuertemente en un puño su mano libre y lanzo a el religioso, o lo que quedaba de él, lejos de ella. Su mano sangraba.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Duele! ¡¿Y que tal si se me contagia la rabia?! –Decía asustada mientras buscaba una manera de curar su mano.- ¡Puede que me haya contagiado el virus T! ¡Voy a transformarme en un muerto viviente! ¡¿Y si termino siendo alguna clase de monstro como él?!

Amaya solo miraba a Miyuki con ganas de reír.

-No te pasara nada, Miyuki es solo una pequeña herida…

-¿Y como sabes? ¿Ya te ha mordido antes un bicho raro como él? –Señalo a la cabeza de Hidan que estaba tirada varios metros atrás sobre la calle.- ¿Cómo sabes que no es contagioso? No, no quiero terminar así.-y en su imaginación se vio como una versión femenina de Hidan, con una sonrisa sádica y ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.- ¡NO!

-Tranquila ya Miyuki…-Amaya no estaba tan adaptada a vivir con ninjas tan expresivos.

-¡Golpeas rudo perra!- grito la voz de Hidan desde donde estaba su cabeza.-Eso me agrada… -Miyuki imagino que el tipo debía estar sonriendo en ese instante.- Pero no cambia el echo de que seas una vil atea, espero y hayas disfrutado una probada del poder de Jashin…

Miyuki miraba con una rabia nunca antes vista en si misma a Hidan, tenía ganas de moler su cara a golpes, y entonces se asustó. ¿Podría ser que en verdad se hubiera contagiado de ¨_maniaticus jashinisticus_¨ o alguna cosa así? No, debía controlarse y llegar a una solución con esa cabeza que aun seguía siendo insoportable.

-Creo que tengo una idea sobre como callar a Hidan-san.-repuso con un poco de sarcasmo. Tal vez si se estaba contagiando…

-Espero que sirva.-dijo Amaya mientras vendaba la mano de Miyuki.-porque no creo que ninguna de las dos pueda soportarlo mas tiempo.

-Solo necesito un buen trozo de tela, y un poco de ayuda.

-Cuenta conmigo…

Veinte minutos, forcejeos y malas palabras después Amaya se encontraba cargando el mismo bulto de tela negro detrás del cual se escondía la cabeza del religioso, solo que esta vez ya no hacia ruido, las chicas le habían puesto una especie de bozal, para evitar mordeduras y malas palabras; mientras que Miyuki cargaba la bolsa con los trozos de marioneta.

La noche ya había caído y los tres avanzaban por la ancha calle principal que conducía a la plaza-mercado del pueblo, y ahí lo vieron: Kakuzu conversando afablemente con un hombre que parecía ser igual o mas tacaño que él, de acuerdo a como vestía. Las dos chicas estaña indignadas, Kakuzu las mando a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras que el se distraía.

-¡Ese maldito codicioso! –Exclamo enfurecida Amaya, Miyuki tuvo el impulso de huir lejos de ella.-Nosotros… y él… ¡Ahora mismo lo regreso a su misión!

Le arrojo la cabeza no tan parlante de Hidan a Miyuki y camino con grandes zancadas hacia con el otro Akatsuki.

-Así que esa es su propuesta inteligente para el manejo de malos colaboradores, bastante brillante, debo decir. -Kakuzu siente una presencia oscura que se aproximaba, se vuelve y ve a Amaya a sus espaldas.-Ya decía yo que algo se me había olvidado.

Kakuzu toma muy fuerte su maletín y camina apresuradamente perdiéndose entre la gente y huyendo disimuladamente de la kunoichi.

-¡Mmmm! –insultaba la cabeza de Hidan oculta junto a Miyuki, al parecer el religioso se había percatado también del abandono de su compañero.

-Tenía que ser Kakuzu… -dice Miyuki en un suspiro recordando como la ofreció para que la mataran en la batalla del bosque.

Y de pronto el Akatsuki sale detrás de ella dándole un leve empujón.

-¡Ah, Miyagi aquí están! –dice aparentemente sorprendido.

-Es Miyuki: M-I-Y-U-K-I.-le deletrea esta irritada.

-Como sea. El problema aquí es Hidan, debemos encontrarlo pronto.-aseveró el Akatsuki como si él hubiera estado todo ese tiempo buscándolo.- Creo que… ¿Qué es eso?

Miyuki había tomado la cabeza envuelta con ambas manos y la acomodo a la altura del Akatsuki. Kakuzu se asomo a través de la tela negra y descubrió a su compañero, o un trozo de él, enmudecido por una especie de bozal improvisado y echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ya decía yo que ustedes debieron haberlo encontrado. Claro, después de que registre toda mi sección…

-¿Qué registraste qué?-pregunto Amaya enfurecida llegado a espaldas de Miyuki.

-La ciudad, pelirroja. -respondió Kakuzu indiferente a la ira de Amaya.- Así que supuse que ustedes le habían encontrado, y tenía razón.

-¿Supusiste? –pregunto Amaya con un tono que hacia que Hidan luciera como un inofensivo oso de peluche.- Estuvimos a punto de ser asesinadas por esa cosa –señalo a la cabeza de Hidan, que exhibía una sonrisa orgullosa.-y tu estabas muy tranquilo conversando con un tipejo ¿te parece eso justo?

-Bastante. Yo ya había terminado mi trabajo.-Dijo Kakuzu y la chica no encontró forma de contradecirlo aun sabiendo lo que él había echo, solo se conformo con mirarlo con una rabia infinita.

-Necesitamos que te hagas cargo de Hidan -interrumpió Miyuki tratando de evitar una nueva pelea.-Su cuerpo esta a unas calles de aquí, tu eres el unico que sabe repararlo.

-Cierto.-respondió Kakuzu.-Le pusieron un bozal, muy buena idea…-agrego tratando de dejar en el pasado su error de olvidarse de la misión.

oOo

La única luz visible era la de los pequeños faroles que escoltaban las calles vacías del pueblo, por estas avanzaban cuatro viajeros, dos de ellos con ropas que se confundían con la noche oscura a excepción de unos grabados rojos en ellas.

Se detuvieron bajo el arco rojo que enmarcaba la entrada-salida del pueblo. Kakuzu dejo por un instante su maletín en el pueblo, sin quitarle un ojo de encima a su grosero compañero que lo había metido en tantos problemas. Hidan tenía su cabeza de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, cuyo olor iba desde frutas podridas hasta animales muertos, y se distinguían unas ligeras puntadas en su cuello; permanecía callado, aun cuando no llevaba el bozal en la boca. Los dos estaban parados fuera del pueblo y miraban de frente a las dos chicas, las dos heridas, que se veían molestas y cansadas.

-Tenemos un negocio aquí cerca.-comenzó Kakuzu y Hidan dio respingo.-Bueno, tengo un negocio, se quedaran aquí uno o dos días en lo que terminamos nuest… mi negocio hasta que volvamos ¿entendido?

Las dos asintieron. Miyuki sintió como una extraña alegría inundaba su cuerpo, por fin tendría una noche de paz, algunos días lejos de esos peligrosos asesinos, todo se veía tan bien…

-Una cosa más, por nada del mundo se les ocurra gastar dinero.-agrego y se dio la vuelta avanzando por el camino.

-Las veré después.-se despidió Hidan y esa mirada furtiva apareció de nuevo en su rostro.- Tal vez entonces me den una mejor pelea…-y sonrió, Miyuki sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda y agradeció de que fuera el ultimo que sentiría en un tiempo.

Entonces, una vez los dos hombres desaparecieron en la oscuridad, Amaya se acerco y tomo algo del suelo: un objeto rectangular, paleteado y lleno de lo que mas le importaba a Kakuzu, dinero.

-Creo que una pequeña venganza con ese tacaño no seria mala idea.-murmuro Amaya y alzo el maletín con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.-Vaya tremendo idiota, y luego dice que tú eres la de la mala memoria Miyuki.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les parecío?

Espero les haya gustado :), al fin y al cabo ese es su objetivo. Yo los veré en el próximo capítulo que buscaré terminar pronto.


	10. El Espía

**El Espía**

Ya se habían adentrado suficiente caminando en la penumbra nocturna, avanzando al lado de la falda de una gran colina, cuando Kakuzu se detuvo en seco. Tenía la fuerte impresión de que le faltaba algo, pero los quejidos y relatos de la decapitación de Hidan, contados por el mismísimo religioso, no le permitían pensar en qué le hacía tanta falta.

-Hidan, -Kakuzu voltea hacia atrás, hacia el sendero que va de regreso al pueblo donde hacía ya unas horas habían dejado a las dos chicas.- ¿No crees que olvidamos algo?

-Y entonces apareció esa y me… ¿qué? –pregunto el religioso que estaba metido en su aventura.

-¿No se te hace que olvidamos algo?-repitió Kakuzu irritado.

-No. –le respondió Hidan un poco molesto por la falta de atención de Kakuzu hacia él.- Y si te refieres a esos dos demonios que dejamos en la puerta me da igual. No me importa, mientras mas alejados de esos bichos estemos por mi mejor.-agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez ahí las dejemos, -inquirió Kakuzu.-después de todo yo ya conseguí mi paga así que podemos decir que las asesinaron y ahorrarnos el trabajo de regresar por ellas.

-Tu solo piensas en dinero, Kakuzu,-se volvió a quejar Hidan.- aunque si de igual forma pensabas abandonarlas ahí entonces por lo menos me hubieras dejado sacrificar a la traidora pelirroja.

Kakuzu solo soltó un gruñido.

-¡Como quieras! Por cierto, Kakuzu…-Hidan miro a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Hidan?-pregunto este molesto.

-¿Hacia dónde demonios vamos? Tu nunca me dices nada, solo me traes como un condenado perro faldero tras de ti.

-No tiene caso explicarle esas cosas a alguien cuyo coeficiente intelectual es menor que el de un hombre de _Nearthendal, _–espeto Kakuzu.-pero te lo diré de forma sencilla (porque de otro modo no dejaras de molestarme el alma): nos dirigimos hacia la Mansión Kawamura, que esta justo detrás de esta colina. Una vez ahí, te diré el plan.

-Vas a robar ¿eh? –Dijo Hidan adivinando las intenciones del otro Akatsuki.- Maldito ladrón. No le encuentro el caso a todo esto si no vamos a matar a nadie. Todo lo que hace esta estúpida organización me hace ir en contra de las leyes de Jashin…

-No estés tan seguro Hidan. -Kakuzu comenzó a andar por delante de su compañero.-Tal vez necesite que mates a unas cuantas personas.

Y el rostro de Hidan se ilumino en la noche con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya sabia que no eras tan ateo como pareces Kakuzu, tu también deseas que Jashin-sama este contento con nosotros. ¡Oh, no puedo esperar para ver correr la sangre de esos infieles en mis manos! ¡Jajajá! –exclamó Hidan corriendo tras de su compañero con ese intenso brillo rojo en sus ojos.

**oOo**

Esa noche, Miyuki tuvo la mejor comida desde que tenía memoria. Amaya, de alguna asombrosa manera había conseguido vencer el complicado sistema de seguridad del maletín de Kakuzu (¡y vaya que era complicado!) y le había pagado a Miyuki una buena cena a cambio de su complicidad quien acepto el trato no solo por su hambre si no porque de igual manera al final, cuando Kakuzu quisiera matar a alguien por haber gastado su dinero, Miyu se vería igualmente implicada por no detener a Amaya, así que aprovecharía mientras pudiera. Porque estaba segura de que el Akatsuki volvería por ellas, y por algo más importante aun, por su maletín. Ya después vería como se las arreglarían para no pasar por la temible ira del Akatsuki.

-Volverá ¿verdad?-se pregunto mas para si misma, mientras dormía cómodamente en la cama de una pequeña posada donde se habían hospedado.

-Claro que volverá.- respondió tranquila Amaya quien todavía no conciliaba el sueño.- Después de todo tenemos a su querido bebe.-se burlo echando un vistazo al maletín.

-Oye Amaya... -Miyuki recordó que desde que conoció a Amaya había algo que quería pedirle.

-¿Si?

-Tu eres una muy buena shinobi ¿verdad?-la pelirroja asintió con mucha modestia.-Bueno, ya que mi memoria esta temporalmente…

-…atrofiada.-Amaya era bastante franca.

-Si. El caso es que me preguntaba si no puedes enseñarme mas sobre como ser una mejor ninja.-la voz de Miyuki era casi un ruego.-Yo, bueno lo que paso ayer me dejo pensando…

-Ya, ya.-le corto Amaya quien se puso de pie y busco algo en una pequeña mochila.-Te ayudaré, después de todo te debo una ¿no? Por lo de Hidan.

De la pequeña mochila, Amaya sacó un rollo bastante grueso de pergamino y se lo lanzó a Miyu.

-Ahí viene escrito lo básico que debe saber un ninja. Una vez creas que dominas todos esos conocimientos avísame y te enseñare un poco más pero en el sentido práctico.

Miyuki tomó el pergamino y sonrió. Ahora tenía algo por donde comenzar su camino, camino que la llevaría a descubrir su pasado y determinar su futuro.

-Gracias Amaya.

**oOo**

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando por fin la pareja de Akatsuki consiguió divisar el complejo Kawamura, una larga muralla blanca que destacaba en la oscuridad coronaba la ladera de una montaña. Kakuzu frotaba sus manos de manera ambiciosa mientras que Hidan aceleraba el paso a ritmo con los latidos de su corazón, tal vez esa seria su noche de suerte.

Pero Kakuzu detuvo su marcha a unos metros de los altos muros de la mansión y se sentó sobre una larga roca, bajo un viejo roble. Hidan miro molesto a su compañero.

-¡Oye Kakuzu! –Le grito escupiendo cada sílaba como era normal cuando se dirigía hacia él, con desprecio.-Creí que habías dicho que iríamos a ese lugar.-señalo la muralla blanca que se erguía a solo unos cien metros de ellos.

-Así es.-afirmó Kakuzu.- Esas enormes construcciones conforman la mansión Kawamura.

-De eso ya me di cuenta. Entonces, ¡¿Qué jodidos hacemos aquí esperando?!

Kakuzu solo chisto un poco y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es por eso que es mejor que no sepas nada, Hidan. Solo complicas mas las cosas.

-¡Tú, idiota ambicioso, eres el que complica las cosas! ¿Sabes por qué? Por que nunca me explicas nada de tus estúpidos planes.

-Así es, porque mis estúpidos planes son mucho mejores que cualquier cosa que tu puedas idear.

-¿Estas segura muñeca de trapo?-le reto Hidan.

-Al cien por ciento.-afirmó Kakuzu.- A menos que ya hayas ideado algún buen plan.

-¡Por supuesto! –Alardeo el jashinista sacando su pecho.- ¡Sé testigo de la gran capacidad mental que me ha otorgado Jashin-sama! Este es mi plan, Kakuzu: ahora es el momento de infiltrarse, mientras todos duermen llegamos y los asesinamos en sus camas…-a Hidan esto le parecía algo muy divertido, y brillante.- y mientras yo torturo a algunos cuantos tu vas y tomas lo que vas a tomar y, ¡listo! Un plan perfecto ¿Verdad?

Solo lo siguió un silencio y el canto de un pequeño grillo. Kakuzu lo ignoro olímpicamente como solía hacerlo.

-Oye, Kakuzu…-le llamó Hidan de nuevo, olvidando su molestia.- Alguien se acerca.

Y los dos se esconden entre los arboles tratando de confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche. Una silueta oscura paso frente a ellos, con la apariencia de ser una especie de guardia real o algo así mirando hacia todos lados, confundido.

-Estaba seguro de que escuche unos gritos aquí…-murmuro el hombre y regreso hacia la mansión.

Una vez el extraño visitante se hubo ido, los dos Akatsuki salieron de su escondite.

-¡Te dije que cerraras el pico! ¡Casi nos descubren! –le reprimió Kakuzu a su compañero.

-Perdóneme gran rey de las muñecas, -se disculpo sarcásticamente Hidan.- pero no fue mi idea escoger este lugar…

-Tampoco fue mía.-comento Kakuzu.

-No digas eso, bastardo. Tú fuiste el que dijo que esperáramos aquí.

-Pero eso no significa que yo haya elegido este lugar.

-¡¿Entonces quién demonios lo eligió?! ¿Tu maldita abuela? –le reclamo Hidan.

-No, -respondió Kakuzu, quien extrañamente no ignoraba los insultos de Hidan.- a mi abuela la vendí a unos traficantes de órganos. Fue un subordinado quien creyó que era buena idea encontrarnos en este lugar.

-¡¿Vendiste a tu abuela?! –Grito Hidan indignado, olvidando ser mas discreto.- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? Un momento, ¿Dijiste que te vas a encontrar con un subordinado?

-Así es.

-Y bien, ¿qué esperas para escupirlo? –exigió Hidan.

Kakuzu gruñe un poco pero acaba cayendo en cuenta de que si no le dice a Hidan este no lo va a dejar en paz.

-Hace un tiempo, me enteré de que había una familia rica por estas tierras. Entonces envié a un subordinado como espía a la mansión Kawamura para que me lo confirmara, y de ser así obtuviera la información necesaria para obtener un buen botín. Ya me ha confirmado que los Kawamura poseen una cantidad considerable de riquezas…-los ojos de Kakuzu brillaron de solo imaginarlo.- es por eso que hemos venido, ya solo a hacer el robo. Así me ahorro trabajo y dinero.

-Muy listo. –le apremio Hidan con enfado, mientras continuaban su espera en la oscuridad.

El brillante sol del mediodía tenia a los dos Akatsuki friéndose dentro de sus ropas negras mientras seguían aun bajo la poca sombra que proyectaba el viejo roble esperando al famoso espía de Kakuzu. Hidan, acalorado e impaciente, llevaba su pecho mas al descubierto de lo normal y tenia un humor también mas terrible de lo normal.

-¡Ya me cansé de esperar! –Gritó furioso luego de un prolongado silencio.- ¡Debimos haber seguido mi plan! ¡Pero no! Kakuzu ya tenia su plan de mierda listo desde hacia siglos… y ahora tenemos que esperar toda la jodida noche y todo el jodido día a ver a qué horas se aparece su estúpido espía…

-Ya cierra el hocico.-le cayo Kakuzu y por su mirada Hidan supo que debía callarse.

De pronto ambos Akatsuki se ponen en alerta, percibían una presencia, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca…

-¡Kaku-chaaan!

De las ramas del árbol que estaba sobre sus cabezas surge una pequeña figura: una mujer de no más de metro y medio de altura, con el cabello castaño que caía a los lados de su cabeza, y una larga coleta envuelta en un listón blanco, con ojos de color miel y se encontraba parada bajo la rama, en contra de las leyes de gravedad, lo que significaba que no era cualquier persona. Esa diminuta mujer era un shinobi.

Pero en cuanto apareció, una de las puntas de la guadaña de Hidan ya estaba casi rozándole la garganta, amenazándola.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para sorprendernos así?! –exclamo el religioso que mira intensamente a la chica, quien no lucia para nada asustada.

-¿quién demonios te crees tu para amenazarle de eso modo, Hidan? –le reclamo Kakuzu bajando la guadaña de Hidan.

La extraña sonrió y de un salto se poso ligera sobre la roca, al lado de Kakuzu.

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo, Kakuzu? –Pregunto Hidan bastante confundido.- ¿Porqué la proteges? -esa clase de comportamiento era totalmente extraño en Kakuzu.

-¿Qué no te deje muy claro que estábamos esperando a un espía?-le interrogo su compañero molesto.

-Si, pero… ¡¿No me digas que esa mierda de niña es tu espía?! –y apunto descaradamente a la chica que solo frunció el ceño un poco molesta por el comentario.

-Así es. -respondió Kakuzu ignorando los insultos de Hidan.

-Yo soy Ice. –Se presento esta de manera alegre a pesar de la actitud de Hidan.-Tu debes ser Hidan, el tipo grosero que es la pareja de Kaku-chan…

-¿K-kaku-chan? –Preguntó Hidan mirando con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad a Kakuzu.- ¿Qué clase de apodo tan más estúpido es ese? ¡Jajajá! Espera a que…

Pero Hida no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese instante fue lanzado contra el tronco del árbol por el brazo izquierdo de Kakuzu, que se extendió atado al resto del cuerpo únicamente por una maraña de hilos y que le propino al jashinista un puñetazo tan fuerte que su cabeza roto mas de 180° sobre su cuello.

-¡CALLATE! –ordeno Kakuzu retirando su brazo tan rápido como lo había sacado, hasta que este quedo cubierto por la manga de su capa.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! –Exclamó Hidan mientras tomaba su cabeza y la acomodaba.- ¡Eso dolió!

-Y dolerá mas si no te callas.-amenazó Kakuzu, y su compañero vio esa mirada que le decía que no siguiera porque terminaría perdiendo algo más que la cabeza.

-No debes hacer enojar a Kaku-chan.- le advirtió la chica que estaba sobre la roca mirando sin ningún problema a Hidan que continuaba tratando de hacer encajar sus huesos en su lugar.- Esa es la primera regla…

Hidan solo miro con furia a los dos, pero controlo su boca, no quería que Kakuzu se pusiera serio, porque entonces si estaría en problemas.

-¿Ves Hidan? Esta es la clase de subordinados que se debe tener, siempre al servicio de uno. Solo una cosa Ice...

-¿Si, sensei?

-No me llames ¨Kaku-chan¨ -gruño el Akatsuki.- y menos en presencia de Hidan.

-¿Por qué? –La chica parecia mas molesta por eso que por cualquier insulto que Hidan le haya dicho.-Tu dijiste que podía llamarte así si rebajaba los intereses, porque si subo los intereses tu deuda será de…

-¡Para! –Exigió Kakuzu.- Puedes llamarme así pero no en público, eso fue lo acordado. Y Hidan cuenta como publico.

-¿Ese cavernícola? –gimió Ice mirando con cierto desprecio a Hidan quien le devolvió la mirada con odio.- ...Esta bien.

-Así se dice. -aprobó Kakuzu.-Ahora vamos a lo importante: ¿tienes todo listo?

La chica se volvió hacia el Akatsuki con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Por supuesto, pero dime, sensei –torció el gesto al mencionar eso, ella preferiría llamarlo de otra forma.- ¿Tienes mi recompensa?

**oOo**

Miyuki se encontraba muy cansada: había pasado toda su noche ¨libre¨ estudiando el pergamino que Amaya le había prestado y, aunque ahora sabía mucho más sobre el mundo de un shinobi de lo que conocía antes, no había dormido casi nada. Ya era mediodía y la pelirroja le había prometido enseñarle a practicar esas fabulosas técnicas ninjas llamadas jutsus que todo buen shinobi debía saber emplear. Amaya había quedado de mostrarle a mediodía, después de que hubiera terminado de arreglar la marioneta destrozada por Hidan, a la que Miyuki ya no le encontraba remedio.

Miyu se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol a las afueras del poblado cuando divisó la figura de Amaya acercarse a lo lejos.

-¿Estas lista Miyuki?-le pregunto cuando por fin llego a donde esta estaba.

-Si.

-Bien, entonces comencemos con tu primera lección, a ver si se te refresca la memoria. Como ya has de saber existen tres tipos de técnicas ninja: el taijutsu, que es la fortaleza física del shinobi algo que tu debes entrenar por tu propia cuenta; el genjutsu, que viene siendo mas que nada ilusiones, lamento decirte que eso no es mi especialidad y dudo que te pueda servir en algo; y por último el ninjutsu que son técnicas que no corresponden a ninguno de los dos anteriores, es este ultimo el que tratare de ayudarte a mejorar.

Miyuki asintió. Estaba muy atenta a cualquier cosa que le explicara Amaya, pues quien mejor que un ninja para enseñarte como ser uno.

-Veamos, primero que nada debes saber no puedes hacer jutsus de lo que mas te plazca, por lo menos no los elementales…

-Esos dependen del tipo de chakra que sea capaz de manipular. -Miyuki había estudiado bastante.-Pero, ¿Cómo sé cuál es mi tipo de chakra?

Amaya saco un dos trozos de papel de su bolsillo y se los mostro a Miyuki.

-Este papel sirve para determinar la naturaleza de tu chakra, solo debes dejar fluir a través de el un poco de chakra. Por ejemplo, -tomo ella el primer trozo que luego se humedeció por completo, como si lo hubiesen mojado.- esto es lo que pasara si la naturaleza de tu chakra es de agua, depende de que ocurra con en papel. Toma, -le dio el otro trozo a Miyuki.-deja que un poco de tu chakra fluya a través del papel y luego yo te diré cual es tu naturaleza.

Miyuki miro el pequeño trozo de papel y trato de concentrar su chakra en ese punto, era un poco complicado, sentía un extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo y entonces, el papel de partió en dos.

-¡Oh, no! Lo rompí.-gimió Miyuki.- No creo que tengas…

-Calma Miyuki.-Amaya le dio una palmada en la espalda que le dolió bastante, la fuerza de su compañera era demasiada.-No es que lo hayas trozado, simplemente el papel hizo su trabajo. Verás, si el papel se rompe eso significa que tu chakra es mas del tipo viento.

-Del tipo viento…-repitió Miyuki tratando de procesar toda esa información.-El viento corta…

-Así es.-afirmó Amaya.- Lo mas seguro es que ya hayas sabido manipularlo antes, solo que esa amnesia que tienes te hizo olvidar. Pero tu cuerpo ya debe estar adaptado al uso de esa naturaleza por lo que creo que con un poco de practica bastara para que consigas dominarla.

-¡Fantástico! –Exclamó Miyuki, ansiosa por aprender más.-Pero, Amaya, se supone que tu chakra es de agua ¿no? Eso significa que debes poder hacer esos trucos que hacia el pez… Perdón, quise decir Kisame ¿no? Como esas extrañas olas y los clones de agua… -Miyuki hacia ademanes con las manos tratando de explicar como eran esas fabulosas técnicas que había visto.

-Por supuesto. Aunque solo he conseguido dominar el agua…-eso parecía preocuparle.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿O todavía se pueden dominar más elementos? -pregunto Miyuki picada por la curiosidad.

-La mayoría de los grandes ninja saben manipular por lo menos dos naturalezas.-explico Amaya con cierta envidia.- ¿No lo sabias?... Ah, es cierto, tu memoria. Hay quienes pueden manipular incluso más, por ejemplo Kakuzu, no sé por qué pero él sabe usar técnicas de los cinco elementos.

Entre más sabia Miyuki mas quería saber, se la paso el resto de la tarde junto a Amaya haciéndole cientos de preguntas sobre los ninjas, las técnicas, todo. También comenzó a tratar de entender como manipular su chakra de viento, gracias a otro pergamino que Amaya le prestó. Esperaba mejorar pronto, así ya no tendría que temer y podrían encaminarse a su misión con más confianza.

**oOo**

-¿Tu recompensa? –pregunto extrañado Kakuzu ante la sorpresiva reacción de su subordinada. La chica hizo cara puchero y él pareció recordar.-Ah, es cierto. Lo traigo aquí en mi male…

Entonces Kakuzu sintió como el mundo se caía a su alrededor. No podía ser peor ¡Había olvidado su maletín! Kakuzu y su maletín eran como cielo y tierra, ying y yang, él no podía existir sin su maletín, ni su maletín podía existir con él. Lo había olvidado, ¿cómo pudo olvidar semejante cosa? Tuvo el momentáneo impulso de estrellar su cabeza contra la dura roca como castigo a su memoria, pero la necesitaba para recordar en dónde había quedado su preciado tesoro.

-Hidan, ¿no recuerdas dónde deje mi maletín? –le pregunto desesperado mientras Ice le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa plateada que llevas como un parasito a todos lados? La última vez que vi ese objeto del diablo fue cuando dejamos a esas mocosas en el pueblo.

El recuerdo regreso a la mente de Kakuzu, quien parecía desconocerse a sí mismo. Él nunca haría una barbaridad como dejar su maletín por ahí, a la intemperie y, sin embargo lo había hecho… ¿Porqué? Eso no le importaba, lo único que acaparaba su mente era el deseo de volver por su maletín.

-Kaku-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?-la chica le miraba con cierta preocupación, pero su voz hizo volver al avaricioso en sí.

-¡No me llames así! –le repitió Kakuzu.

-¡Me alegra saber que estas bien! –dijo la chica ignorando su orden.

Kakuzu le lanza una mirada desdeñosa.

-Cambio de planes. Hidan, regresamos al pueblo. -dice para el asombro de los otros dos.

El Akatsuki da media vuelta y se encamina de regreso alejándose de la mansión Kawamura cuando Hidan muy molesto por el cambio de idea de su compañero lo ataca precipitadamente.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, jodido Kakuzu?! ¡No me hiciste venir hasta aquí para nada!

A Kakuzu no se le ven intenciones de esquivar o bloquear el ataque de su compañero cuando la triple hoja de la guadaña esta por destrozarlo. Solo se percibe el choque de dos objetos metálicos y Hidan se da cuenta de por qué: bloqueando su ataque con una kunai se encuentra la pequeña chica de ojos ámbar que Kakuzu menciono como su espía, deteniendo su guadaña con tres kunais que sostenía con una sola mano, y detrás de ella estaba Kakuzu muy confiado y con una mirada que se burlaba de Hidan.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, mocosa?

-No permitiré que lastimes a mi sensei.-le respondió Ice dejando de usar el tono jugueton con el que había hablado antes.

-Pero si ese trapeador viejo…-Hidan señalaba a su compañero con total desprecio.-nos hizo venir hasta aquí para nada… ¿No te importa eso?

La chica pareció dudar un momento, luego bajo la guardia y se volvió hacia su ¨sensei¨.

-Es cierto, seria mejor que efectuáramos primero el robo y luego volvamos por el maletín de Kakuzu-sensei ¿No cree?

-No podemos. -respondió automáticamente Kakuzu.-No puedo darme ese lujo, ¿qué tal si regresamos y no esta? ¿Y si esos demonios se lo gastaron todo? No lo permitiré. -frunció el ceño de forma decisiva.

-No se preocupe sensei.-Ice enmarco una sonrisa y luego se señaló a si misma con gran orgullo.-Una vez hayamos terminado el robo yo me encargare de regresarle al sensei su maletín sano y salvo, y sin ningún centavo de menos.

-Lo que ella dice.-le apoyo Hidan quien solo pensaba en la masacre que podría realizar.-¡Que mas da un estúpido maletín! Con toda la mierda que robaras no hay necesidad de preocuparse por unos centavos menos ¿Verdad?

A diferencia de lo que él esperaba, que la minúscula discípula de Kakuzu le apoyara, la chica se volvió hacia Hidan con una cara de desprecio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que el dinero no importa? –En menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a Hidan, para sobre las puntas de los pies para tratar de alcanzarlo, y aun así se veía mucha más pequeña en contraste con uno de los más altos de Akatsuki.- ¡Por supuesto que el dinero importa! ¡Y mucho más si es el dinero de Kakuzu-sensei!

El religioso la miro primero con curiosidad, luego con burla y por ultimo, con desprecio. Había algo en la actitud de ella que le parecía muy familiar… y molesto.

-Debí haberlo imaginado. –Se quejo el religioso.- El pequeño insecto es igual de materialista que el bastardo de Kakuzu. No por nada te debía haber escogido a ti.

Ice, siguiendo el ejemplo de su maestro, ignoro las críticas de Hidan y observo de nuevo a Kakuzu.

-Por favor Kakuzu-sensei.-le imploró.

-Si me falta un solo centavo de mi maletín tú lo repondrás.-gruño Kakuzu

-Y con intereses.-agregó la chica con una sonrisa.

Con esto Kakuzu pareció aceptar la propuesta, ahora solo habría que preparar el robo maestro de la mansión Kawamura.

* * *

¡Ahh! Perdón por la tardanza...

No he tenido mucho tiempo para estar en la compu estos ultimos dias. Pero igual conseguí traerles este capítulo. Una cosa, que seguro muchos ya han de haber notado, es que en los OC hay demasiadas mujeres... Lo siento, pero esos personajes me encantan así como están y no me atrevo a cambiarlos, aunque sea de sexo. Así que tendran que adaptarse al feminismo.

Bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews xD, dudas, quejas o cualquier otra cosa se las respondo por PM.

Entonces, ¡hasta el próximo cap!


	11. Operación de Infiltración

¡Hola!

Bien, aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo, creo que solo basta hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones antes. La primera, sobre todo el fic, es su ubicación en el tiempo de Naruto: lo pueden colocar después de la muerte de Sasori y antes de la de Asuma, en ese periodo de tiempo más o menos, por aquellos que pudiesen tener alguna duda sobre eso. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, bien, pueden continuar con la lectura:

* * *

**Operación de Infiltración.**

**Recuerdos desde Suna.**

A varios kilómetros de los Akatsuki, Miyuki y Amaya iban de regreso a la posada después de un pesado día, de entrenamiento para la primera y de reparar marionetas la segunda. Ya los últimos rayos del crepúsculo se extinguían en el horizonte mientras avanzaban despacio en la estrecha callejuela. Desde hacia varias horas, Miyuki no dejaba de sentir la horrible sensación de que alguien la estaba viendo, pero como la pelirroja no dio señales de sentir lo mismo creyó que se debía a su imaginación y nada más.

Entonces Amaya se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se aguzaron como los de un felino, mientras que Miyuki intentaba procesar el comportamiento de su compañera, cosa que no fue necesaria, pues segundos después lo entendió: una voz femenina se dirigió hacia la pelirroja con desprecio y sarcasmo desde atrás:

-¡Mira con quien nos hemos venido a encontrar! La traidora de las olas y su nueva victima…

Miyu miro a sus espaldas tomando instintivamente el mango de su espada, pero Amaya se quedo como estaba, con sus ojos tratando de encontrar otro peligro. Miyuki no entendía porque su compañera se comportaba así y menos aun porque la desconocida que acababa de hablarle la miraba con tanto odio. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, vestida con una especie de kimono negro con una faja roja, llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y cargaba algo enorme y alargado a sus espaldas, Miyuki reconoció el símbolo del protector de su frente: pertenecía a ¨los buenos¨ de la aldea de la arena. Aunque no entendía porque los ojos verdes de la rubia se clavaban con tanto odio en la espalda de Amaya.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo… Temari.-Amaya le devolvió una mirada a la rubia de burla, como si disfrutara de algo que a Miyu le resultaba desconocido.

Con gran curiosidad y duda Miyu miro a Amaya, interrogante.

-Luego te lo explicaré…-respondió esta sin despegar sus ojos de los de Temari, pero expectante a algo mas.

-¿Explicar qué? –Pregunto molesta la extraña cuyo coraje aumento más.- ¿La vil clase de ninja que eres? ¿O el porque te busca no solo tu aldea, si no otras dos más por las traiciones que les has hecho?

En ese instante, mientras Miyuki miraba alternativamente a Amaya y la kunoichi de Suna cientos de pensamientos y preguntas golpearon su mente ¿Era realmente Amaya una traidora tan mala como decía Temari? ¿Qué había hecho en esas aldeas como para que la estuviesen buscando? La mirada de la rubia no mentía… y al mismo tiempo se pregunto a sí misma ¿Habría hecho ella esa clase de cosas en su pasado? ¿Habría gente que la odiara por razones que ella ni siquiera recordaba?...

-¡Ten cuidado Miyuki! –Le alertó Amaya sacándola de sus pensamientos caóticos.- Ella es muy fuerte… para estas fechas ya debe ser una Jounin ¿No es así?

Miyuki no sabía ya que pensar pero igual se puso en guardia, porque según la información que había recibido recientemente un Jounin era un ninja muy fuerte, y sí así era, un ataque de Temari podría acabar con ella.

-Así es, senpai.-afirmo la rubia altanera.-Y ahora soy mucho más fuerte, estoy lista para vengar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano…

-Vamos, le hice un favor a ese pobre exiliado, después de todo nadie en la aldea de la arena lo quería… además, he oído que sigue con vida.-dijo Amaya aun agazapada lista para atacar al menor movimiento.- Claro que Chiyo no lo hubiera podido regresar a la vida de no ser por mi ayuda… ¿lo sabias, Temari? Fui yo quien ayudo a esa anciana amargada a crear la técnica que salvaría la vida de tu hermano. –agrego subiendo cada vez mas el tono de voz, pero aun burlándose de su enemigo.

-Ahora entiendo porque te ves mas joven. –a Miyuki se le hacia que Temari atacaría de un segundo a otro.- Engatusaste a alguien para que usara ese jutsu contigo y te rejuveneciera…

¿Rejuvenecer? Miyu no entendía nada de lo que las dos kunoichis decían ¿Acaso seria Amaya mas vieja de lo que lucía? Cada segundo transcurría lento, pero ella solo se concretaba a quedarse ahí parada sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Bah! Creí que me conocías muy bien. -le reto Amaya.- Yo perfeccione esa técnica, no hay necesidad de que nadie me rejuvenezca cuando yo puedo hacerlo por mi misma, aunque claro siempre se necesita materia prima fresca …-y la pelirroja sonrió de una forma que a Miyu le dio escalofríos.

-¡Tú, maldita! –Temari tomó el gran abanico que cargaba en su espalda y lo apoyo en el suelo, a lo que las otras dos reaccionaron retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Pero cuando Miyu se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de buscar una forma de huir de esa situación (la única conclusión la que había podido llegar), ya que ella no era aun muy buena luchando y Amaya no terminaba todavía de reparar su marioneta, una sombra negra cayo frente a ella, dejándolas sin salida.

**oOo**

Tres largas sombras avanzaban junto a las altas murallas del complejo Kawamura mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte, había llegado el momento que Hidan tanto había estado esperando ¡Era hora de dar inicio a la operación **RATERO **(**R**obamos **A T**odos **E**stos **R**icos -mucho- **O**ro) ideada por Ice y Kakuzu, aunque el nombre no fue idea del Akatsuki pero al final le pareció bien. Hidan, por otro lado, se había negado rotundamente a una operación tan ¨absurda y gay (n/a: gay se refiere a homosexual)¨ hasta que Kakuzu lo convenció de hacerlo con uno de sus eficaces métodos de psicología para manipular a su compañero.

-El estúpido plan esta bien, -admitió Hidan mientras entraban por la gran puerta trasera de la muralla por donde, según Ice, era mas fácil ingresar sin ser detectados.- ¡Lo que no me agrada es tener que entrar vestido así!

Hidan señalo su vestimenta con una mezcla de asco e indignación: llevaba puesto, al igual que la pequeña discípula de su compañero, una largo Kimono negro con bordados florales, traía una larga peluca negra, su pecho se había abultado de tal forma que parecía tener busto y estaba finamente maquillado para lucir como una mujer, una mujer con una mirada diabólica. Mientras que Kakuzu solo usaba una larga túnica negra y un gorro circular que mantenía su rostro oculto, como de costumbre. Hidan veía esa diferencia de disfraces como una injusticia total, ya que él era por mucho ¨mucho más hombre que Kakuzu¨.

-¿Porque yo tengo que ir disfrazado como una perra y él no? –pregunto molesto, su voz destruía el encanto con el que había disfrazado su apariencia.

-Es porque el sensei tiene que ir como el sensei desee. -respondió Ice.- Y el sensei dijo que no había problemas si vestíamos a Hida-chan como una mujer.

El religioso se puso furioso, y su cara se enrojeció por el coraje.

-¿Eso dijiste mierda de Akatsuki? –Pregunto enfadado a Kakuzu.- Y tú mocosa, no me digas así, que yo no soy tu maestro estúpido y sin vergüenza.

Ice simplemente hizo como la que no lo escucho, una buena técnica que había aprendido de su sensei en menos de una hora.

-Yo le dije que no había problema.-gruño Kakuzu.-Además te ves mejor así.-agregó burlándose de su compañero.- Mientras consigamos el dinero lo demás no importa.

-Maldita muñeca arrastrada.-lo maldijo Hidan mientras continuaban avanzando hasta la puerta trasera de uno de los edificios.- A diferencia tuya, yo, como fiel seguidor de Jashin, tengo honor ¡¿Tú crees que pueda mantenerlo después de esta idiota humillación?!

-Lo dudo, en primera instancia porque tu no tienes honor. -respondió el otro haciendo a Hidan estallar.

-¡¿A quién jodidos le…?!

-¡PUEDEN CALLARSE! –chilló Ice, y repentinamente los dos guardaron silencio.- Suerte y aun no nos han descubierto, bien esta noche hay una fiesta en la mansión, nosotros pasaremos como si fuésemos invitados de los Kawamura, lo único que deben hacer es comportarse como personas normales. Entraremos por la cocina para no tener problemas en la puerta principal.

Dicho esto, Ice abrió la puerta de madera y los tres ingresaron a la cocina. Adentro todo era un caos: el techo de la cocina estaba inundado de vapor, mientras que camareros y cocineros se movían de aquí para allá con charolas llenas de platillos. Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia a excepción de un cocinero regordete cuyo traje seguía impecable y no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Buenas noches distinguidos invitados! –Saludo con una exagerada reverencia quitandose el gorro de chef y mostrando su calva.-¿Se podría saber el motivo de su visita a esta humilde cocina? –pregunto examinando bien a los tres ladrones.

-Solo veníamos a inspeccionar la comida.-intervino rápidamente Ice, pues sabía que si alguno de los otros dos hablaba seguramente asustarían al cocinero. -Ya sabe, razones de higiene.

-¡Oh, les aseguro que no hay mejor cocina que la de los Kawamura! –asevero el hombre relleno, cuyos ojos se clavaban en Hidan.- Perdone mi atrevimiento señorita, pero usted luce magnifica esta noche.-dijo a Hidan quien sintió una mezcla de odio y repugnancia por el cocinero, que sin duda alguna seria su siguiente victima.

-¡PERO QUE DEMO…!

Kakuzu dio un golpe disimulado a Hidan tan fuerte que el jashinista detuvo sus maldiciones para exclamar un ¨¡Ay!¨ de dolor. Sin perder ni un segundo los otros dos tomaron a Hidan, y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, se lo llevaron fuera de la cocina, donde la gente estuviera a salvo de su boca y su carácter.

-¡Vaya mujer! –exclama el gordo hombre observando como los tres se marchaban.- Agresiva y sexy, tal y como me gusta.

**oOo**

-¿A dónde pensaban huir?

La figura de un segundo ninja de la arena se irguió frente a Miyu: estaba vestido por un traje negro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y su cabello, en su cara estaban marcadas unas líneas de color purpura y en su espalda cargaba tres pesados rollos de pergamino.

-¡Ten cuidado Miyuki, él es un marionetista! –le advirtió de inmediato Amaya que estaba de frente a Temari y espaldas a Miyuki.

-¡Buena advertencia, senpai! –le apremio este en cuyos ojos también se veía reflejado una especie de odio que Miyuki no conseguía comprender.-Te ves muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Cuarenta y cinco? ¿Cincuenta?

-Cincuenta y dos.- corrigió Amaya con una mirada retadora, esta situación era bastante delicada pero no podía mostrarse dudosa ante nadie.

-¡Cincuenta y dos! –exclamo Miyuki sorprendida mirando de reojo a su compañera que solo simulaba tener la misma edad que ella.

-Pero mi cuerpo se mantiene joven y fuerte, perfecto para aniquilarlos, Kankuro.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de buscapleitos, -observo Kankuro frunciendo el ceño.- y pensar que un día llegue a admirarte…

Cada palabra pronunciada con intensa ira por los extraños cayó sobre la mente de Miyuki, cuya curiosidad era insaciable. Deseaba saber más, pero ese no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Lo único importante ahorita era mantener los pies en la tierra y concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor: estaban rodeadas y precisamente cuando estaban más vunerables que nunca.

La pelirroja ya se había preparado para la batalla: había desenrollado un pergamino mediante el cual traería de regreso a su marioneta, que, a pesar de lo que ella decía, no estaba en su pleno estado. Eso no le agrado mucho a Miyuki, significaba que la única salida era luchar. Y Miyuki temía no salir con vida de esa batalla.

-¡Aun no te hemos permitido atacar, senpai! –chilló el shinobi de suna y, antes de que siquiera Miyu pudiese parpadear, una marioneta surgió frente a él, atacando directamente a Miyuki.- ¡No importa de que forma, ni a cuanta gente tengamos que aplastar, acabaremos contigo!

Sin saber cómo conseguía esas habilidades, Miyuki asió su espada tan rápido que lo único que se alcanzo a percibir fue un reflejo plateado cortando el aire y después, el crujido seco que se produjo cuando la punta de la katana se incrustó unos centímetros en el pecho del muñeco.

Pero cuando alzo la vista y vio una leve sonrisa en Kankuro supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien para ella.

-¡Retírate rápido Miyu! –le grito Amaya a sus espaldas, de la cual Miyuki se había olvidado por unos segundos eternos. La kunoichi ya tenia frente a sí la marioneta que antes había roto Hidan, lista para luchar.- ¡Las marionetas siempre tienen trampas ocultas!

Para cuando Miyuki termino de escuchar a Amaya ya se dirigían hacia ella tres enormes dagas, de cuyas puntas chorreaba un líquido verdoso que, supuso, debía ser veneno. Retrocedió veloz y su mente por fin concibió concentrarse totalmente en la batalla, al fin era consciente de que cualquier error podría costarle la vida.

-Estuvo cerca. –suspiro con un ligero trauma.

Pero no pudo descansar ni un segundo para cuando los problemas continuaban, no podría descansar hasta que terminará la batalla, ya sea muerta o saliendo vencedora. Miro de reojo a sus espaldas y vio como Temari abría un poco el enorme abanico que llevaba, mostrando un circulo purpura en él. Lo agito en el aire y unas fuertes ráfagas de viento chocaron contra ella, sentía como amenazaban con lanzarla lejos y desprenderle la piel. Ese era el desgarrador poder del viento.

_¨Esto es, justo lo que yo puedo hacer¨_ pensó para sus adentros mientras sentida como el aire le cortaba el rostro.

Finalmente sus pies, tanto como los de su compañera cedieron al abrumador poder de Temari y fueron lanzadas contra una de las derruidas paredes que amurallaban la estrecha calle, seguidas por una espesa nube de polvo.

Abrió los ojos y lo único que podía distinguir era una espesa nube café que nublaba la vista. Lo siguiente fue un terrible dolor que consumía su brazo y pierna izquierdos ¿Habría terminado ya todo? No, una silueta desconocida se adentro dentro de la polvareda y se dirigió hacia ella, con el único propósito de darle muerte.

**oOo**

Dentro de un estrecho cuartillo, de no más de metro y medio de ancho, se encontraban escondidos los tres, apretujados en el pequeño escondite repasando la ultima fase del plan de robo.

-¡Ese maldito homosexual si que era pervertido! –grito Hidan una vez los otros dos le permitieron hablar.

-¡Cállate Hidan! –Le silencio Kakuzu, luego se dirigió a su pupila.- Ya estamos dentro, es hora de que me lleves por el dinero.

-¡Como usted ordene sensei! –atendió Ice con un saludo militar.- Entonces esto es lo siguiente: cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos que cruzar la sala principal, por donde debemos caminar de manera DISCRETA, sin llamar la atención.- la chica lanzo una mirada severa a Hidan.- del otro lado hay un pasillo por donde esta la entrada oculta hacia el tesoro de Kakuzu-sensei.

-Bien no hay nada que perder, -se apresuro Kakuzu.- vamos por el dinero de una vez. –y en sus ojos destellaba ese brillo singular de ambición, que brillaba también cuando se nombraban ciertas palabras clave como ¨gratis¨, ¨oferta¨ o ¨al dos por uno¨.

Avanzaron pues, los tres, a través del resto del pasillo hasta ingresar en la habitación mas grande del complejo: una amplia sala plagada de ricos burgueses que socializaban alegremente ignorantes por lo que ocurriría después, dos largas mesas repletas de comida y platillos se extendían paralelas a las paredes y grandes columnas de mármol sostenían el techo de la sala. Los dos Akatsuki y Ice se sumergieron entre la bochornosa multitud para cruzar hasta el otro lado de la estancia.

-Esto, sensei, Satánico-san tenemos que… -de pronto Ice se dio cuenta de que nadie la estaba escuchando.- ¿Sensei dónde esta?

Estaba sola entre la gente, seguramente los otros dos Akatsuki se había mezclado a su antojo entre el gentío ¡Dos peligrosos criminales sueltos entre un montón de gente! Tenia que encontrarlos antes de que hicieran alguna estupidez, y eso podía ocurrir de un segundo a otro.

Mientras, un muy astuto Kakuzu, aprovechando las ventajas de su disfraz robaba a toda persona con algo valioso que se topara en su camino ¡Era tan sencillo robar! En menos de un segundo desaparecía las carisímas joyas que las mujeres vanidosas ostentaban y los caros relojes que presumían los hombres.

En tanto, Hidan miraba asqueado a todas las personas que estaban ahí deseando febrilmente entregarlas a Jashin, pero en ese momento no llevaba su guadaña consigo, todo gracias a la condenada admiradora esa de Kakuzu que lo tenia metido en ese ridículo disfraz. Pero aun así cargaba consigo una lanza extensible, por si se ofrecía la oportunidad, por ahora necesitaba encontrar al tonto de Kakuzu antes de que él mismo se saliera de control.

-¡Hida-chan! –escuchó un grito a sus espaldas y la pequeña chica de ojos ámbar salió de entre la multitud, era tan bajita que a Hidan le pareció un pequeño insecto bastante fácil de aplastar, y mas ahora que Kakuzu no estaba a la vista.- ¡Rápido tenemos que encontrar al sensei!

-Tienes razón insecto.-dijo Hidan esbozando su sonrisa lunática, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para…

-¡La gente esta rumoreando sobre nosotros! Dicen que hay ladrones dentro de la mansión, tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que tomen medidas.

-P-pe…

La chica ya lo llevaba arrastrando por todo el salón, hasta que diviso a su maestro quien robaba muy fácilmente a las personas y la razón por la que los rumores se habían extendido, Kakuzu no dejaba escapar nada.

-¡Sensei! –grito Ice y arrastro a Hidan consigo hasta donde se encontraba Kakuzu.- ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu perrita cree que estos bastardos, -grito Hidan indiferente a las miradas curiosas de la gente.-ya saben que intentas robar este estúpido lugar y que si no terminas tu tonto robo rápido tendremos problemas, aunque personalmente yo no tengo ningún problema si nos vemos obligados a luchar.-se relamió el religioso bajo su disfraz, pero ya era tarde: como siempre, Hidan había hablado más de lo debido y había revelado todo públicamente.

Kakuzu tenía ganas de matar a su compañero, en esa pequeña fracción de segundo vinieron a su mente cientos de formas diferentes para asesinar a Hidan.

-¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones! –se escucharon los gritos recorriendo toda la enorme estancia y antes de que los Akatsuki pudieran decidir su siguiente movimiento todo el mundo había entrado en pánico.

La dos enormes puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y cuatro sombras se deslizaron hacia ellos entre la gente que se aontonaba para salir del lugar.

-Hidan, tu querías matar. Ahí están tus victimas, hazte cargo.-ordeno Kakuzu mientras él y Ice desaparecían de la escena mezclados con los ricos.

-Sera todo un placer.-dijo Hidan pasándose la mano por el rostro y deshaciendo su disfraz, tomando un pequeño cilindro negro en sus manos que luego se extendió en dando forma a una lanza y con su mirada frenética clavada en las cuatro sombras negras que lo rodeaban.-¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Jajajá!

El inmortal Akatsuki se encontraba frente a frente con cuatro shinobis que provenían de la aldea de la lluvia, al igual que él, pues su protector lucia cuatro líneas verticales. El primero y el más alto de los cuatro estaba de cruzando su fiera mirada color marrón con Hidan, tenia una abundante melena desgreñada que le cubría la frente y una mascara que ocultaba su boca, lucia su banda en el cuello, de la misma forma que el jashinista. El segundo, estaba a espaldas del Akatsuki, era pequeño y flacucho, y adoptaba una pose felina listo para atacar, tenia una enorme cicatriz que le pasaba muy cerca del ojo izquierdo y que bajaba hasta su barbilla. Flanqueándolo por ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, se encontraban otros dos más, el uno con largo cabello azulado recogido en una cola de caballo y el otro con una brillante calva, que contrastaba con su gran cuerpo y lo hacia lucir como una gigante bola de boliche.

Hidan miraba excitado su cortejo de bienvenida, cuatro solo para él. Esa seria una buena noche pensó mientras mantenía su sonrisa psicópata en el rostro.

-¡Jajá jajá! –Rio con una carcajada estridente.-¡Los enviaré a todos al infierno! –grito señalándolos a todos y observándolos con esa mirada diabólica.

-¿Crees vencernos tan solo con esa triste arma? -se mofo el pequeño ninja de Amekurage, el de la cicatriz.- Estas muy equivocado.

El maniático religioso observo su arma y sonrió, era lo único que necesitaba para exterminarlos.

-¿Eso crees? –rio Hidan, cuya voz se tornaba ligeramente mas aguda. -En ese caso me aseguraré de que tú seas el primero en morir.

-Eso es imposible, -advirtió el mas alto de todos.-tu no solo eres un simple ladrón, si no también un ninja renegado de la aldea de la lluvia, tenemos mas razones para que tu cabeza ruede por el suelo.

-¡Jajajajá! –Se carcajeo Hidan disfrutando de una especie de chiste que los cuatro shinobis no podían entender.- ¿Harás que mi cabeza ruede por el suelo? Eso lo quiero ver…

-Takeshi, Kenji, -ordeno el mismo shinobi de los ojos marrón. -encárguense de esta pobre rata.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros Ryuu. -bramó el gigantón Takeshi con una voz gruesa mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

* * *

Llegamos a las batallas y el suspenso, muuuuuucho suspenso. Me encanta hacer suspenso :)

Bien, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Dudas, spoilers y preguntas por review por favor.

Entonces, los dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo en el cual se mostrará el descenlace de estas dos peligrosas luchas.


	12. Veredicto Final: el último golpe

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a las personas que enviaron reviews, gracias por hacer de este fic, un fic feliz. Ahora, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuál ha sido el resultado final de los acontecimientos que quedaron inconclusos en el capítulo anterior? ¿Quién murio? ¿Quién Vivió? ¿Y quién se hizo asquerosamente rico? Todo eso, y un poco más aquí adelante.

* * *

**Finaliza la Operación. **

**Veredicto final: el último golpe de la espada.**

Kakuzu y su diminuta aprendiz se deslizaban fugazmente a través de los intrincados pasillos laberinticos de la mansión Kawamura. El Akatsuki sentía que todo iba saliendo muy bien, aun con la metida de pata que había hecho el religioso, y más porque no tendría que lidiar con el lunático de Hidan.

Doblaron a la derecha en una esquina y se encontraron con un pequeño pasaje de unos tres metros en cuyo final solo estaba un pasillo sin salida, en la solitaria pared solo se encontraba un gran lienzo con la figura del señor Kawamura plasmada en él.

-¿Es ahí? -pregunto Kakuzu.

-Exactamente, sensei.-afirmó Ice, sacando una pequeña navaja plateada de su bolsillo.

-¿Esa cuchilla es la llave? –Volvió a interrogar el Akatsuki mientras ambos se aproximaban al lienzo.- ¿Es de plata?

-Si, es de plata.-dijo Ice, envolviéndola con sus manos en señal de que no pensaba dársela. –Pero no es la llave, es mía. No conseguí averiguar cómo abrir el pasadizo sin matar a nadie, así que tendremos que hacer uso del ingenio sensei.

Y dicho y hecho, Ice dio unas vueltas a la pequeña navaja resplandeciente entre sus manos, luego la tomo firmemente y desgarro el lienzo sin piedad con menos de cinco cortes. Si el Gran Sasori de la arenas rojas hubiese visto tal osadía Ice ya hubiese sido borrada del mapa, a diferencia de Deidara, quien hubiera disfrutado de ver como la pintura es destrozada e incluso él mismo se hubiese ofrecido a hacerla explotar con un ¨¡bang!¨.

Luego, Kakuzu desprendió la tela desgarrada del marco dejando al descubierto una vieja puerta de madera que no duro mucho antes de que el Akatsuki la destrozara de un puñetazo. Detrás de esta singular entrada continuaba el pasillo, solo que las paredes eran de roca lisa, estaba completamente oscuro. Caminaron unos dos metros en la mediana oscuridad cuando divisaron una trampilla de metal en el suelo. Una vez la atravesaron, de nuevo gracias a la increíble fuerza de Kakuzu, se encontraron en una cámara subterránea que parecía mas bien una bodega: las paredes húmedas y frías de roca le daban cierto aire sofocante a el lugar y varias estanterías llenas de viejísimos vinos, y barriles que seguramente también contenían este líquido, estatuas de oro (demasiado complicadas de vender según Kakuzu) y una vieja chimenea. Pero ¿Qué hacía una chimenea en un sótano?

-Ahí debe estar. –advirtió Kakuzu con sus ojos fijos en la roída chimenea.

-No es tan sencillo, Kaku-chan. –Kakuzu dirigió una mirada de reproche a Ice.-Perdón, Kakuzu-sensei. El interior de la chimenea sirve como un elevador que nos bajara hasta la cámara mas baja, es ahí donde esta el verdadero tesoro de los Kawamura.

-Me parece algo extraño que hagan todo esto para ocultar un simple montón de oro. –noto Kakuzu mientras seguía a la chica hacia estrecho interior de la chimenea.- No es algo que hace la gente normal, aunque debo admitir que es una buena estrategia contra los ladrones. Yo la usaría sin duda.

-Eso es porque los Kawamura poseen un objeto que nadie mas en el mundo posee: La piedra de las almas.-Los ojos de Ice brillaban como oro ante la visión de ese objeto mientras activaba una palanca sobre su cabeza y el ascensor comenzaba a descender.

-¿La piedra de las almas? –se mofo Kakuzu. -¿para qué sirve eso? Si no es algo importante como el dinero no vale la pena.

-Esa roca tiene un valor más especial que el dinero.-aclaro Ice un poco indignada. –Se dice que si toca el alma de una persona cuando esta muere, si recuperas su cuerpo, puedes traerla a la vida. Aunque eso es solo y cuando la persona no haya muerto por muerte natural.

-¿Y tú crees en esas tonterías Ice? –gruño Kakuzu.-No hay nada mas valioso que el dinero, todo esos sentimentalismos son tonterías. Además, ¿Para qué querrías tu usar ese objeto?

La mirada de Ice se torno dura, mostrando la verdadera fuerza de la kunoichi. El minielevador topo con el suelo y la chica respondió, de nuevo con su mirada juguetona:

-Eso, eso un secreto, Kaku-chan.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. -bufo molesto Kakuzu saliendo del elevador junto con Ice, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Una tenue luz ilumino la oscura cámara a la que habían ido a parar Kakuzu y su aprendiz.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Kakuzu viendo una pequeña llama en medio de la oscuridad.- ¿Acaso es un artilugio creado para defender mi tesoro?

-No seas bobo sensei. -le respondió Ice que no se veía en la penumbra. –Es la llama del cerillo que acabo de encender.

Y luego la habitación se ilumino, la chica se las había arreglado para encender un viejo farol del aceite. Dirigió la luz hacia el frente y ahí estaba: custodiado por una especie de urna de fuerte vidrio, relucía la fortuna de los Kawamura. Cientos de doblones de oro desparramados en esa pequeña y hermosa urna. Ambos se acercaron precipitadamente hacia el tesoro y se pegaron al cristal como dos niños en una tienda de golosinas, con los brillantes ojos fijos en lo que querían: Kakuzu, solo hacia cálculos tratando de averiguar sus ganancias, y Ice con sus ojos dorados fijos en una cajita de oro que coronaba el centro del brillante paisaje, sin duda alguna, la piedra de las almas se encontraba ahí.

-No hay tiempo que perder Ice, -Kakuzu le lanzo a la chica un saco gris.– ¡a trabajar!

-Como usted diga, sensei. –La chica sacó de nuevo su pequeña navaja y cortó el vidrio de la urna sin ningún problema. –Pero recuerde que lo que esta dentro de esa caja es mío. –le recuerda, señalando a la pequeña caja dorada.

-Lo que hay dentro si, pero esa caja me la darás, la puedo vender a muy buen precio. –exigió Kakuzu cuyo saco ya estaba por llenarse.

La chica tomó el pequeño contenedor, lo abrió y encontró lo que buscaba. Era un pequeño anillo, de un color cambiante como el tornasol, tenia un refinado aro de oro con pequeños detalles grabados en él. Ice se lo puso, sonrió complacida y miro a su maestro.

-¿Todo listo ya? –pregunto Kakuzu una vez se aseguro de haber dejado limpia la urna.

-Así es, sensei.-afirmó Ice dejando caer el ultimo saco a los pies del Akatsuki.

Al final habían llenado cuatro sacos con todo el tesoro Kawamura, Luego, una maraña de hilos salió por debajo de la capa negra de Kakuzu, envolviendo tres de los sacos y arrastrándolos consigo para resguardarlos, temporalmente, en el interior de su cuerpo. Ice tendría que cargar el restante.

-Ya sabes, Ice: -advirtió Kakuzu mientras subían de nuevo por el pequeño elevador, que por tanto peso estuvo a punto de romperse. –si alguien nos ataca, tú tendrás que hacerte cargo. Así como estoy ahorita peso demasiado y no puedo luchar a mi máximo potencial.

-Descuide sensei, yo me hago cargo.

**oOo**

Una mancha negra apareció en el techo del gran salón y una gigante shuriken se dirigió hacia Hidan, que comenzaba a entrar en su estado piscótico-maniaco, lanzada por el pequeño ninja de la cicatriz. El Akatsuki no tuvo ninguna dificultad para esquivarla y no solo eso, si no que también se las arreglo para desviar el ataque de la segunda shuriken (jutsu sombra de shuriken) con su lanza, ante la sorpresa de la escuadra de la lluvia.

-¡Con esos simples ataques jamás me podrán vencer! –Alardeo Hidan. -¡Peleen como hombres! ¡Demuéstrenme que es el verdadero dolor! ¡Jajá!

-No es tan estúpido después de todo. -dijo Ryuu al ver que las técnicas de sus compañeros no conseguían siquiera herir al Akatsuki. -Eso no cambia que siga siendo un idiota…

-¡Tendremos que movernos rápido Ryuu!-le advierte otro de sus compañeros. -¡Ya sabes! ¡Hay que cegarlo!

EL alto y fornido Ryuu asintió e hizo un simple sello que lleno la habitación de una espesa niebla, con la que el religioso era incapaz de ver mas allá de la palma de su mano.

-¡Todos ustedes no son mas que unos simples cobardes! –Gritó indignado por la estrategia de los ninjas de Amekurage. –Son una niñitas lloronas pero no importa, solo consiga tener a uno de ustedes en mis manos y… ¡Jajá! ¡Jajája! –risa maniaca desbordada.

Pero su risa fue detenida abruptamente cuando una afilada lanza lo atravesó por la espalda, dejándolo clavado al suelo, un hilo de sangre sale de su boca que aun conserva su mueca maniaca.

-No fue tan dificl. -alega uno de los ninjas de la lluvia acercándose al religioso mientras la neblina se despeja. –Que forma tan más estúpida de morir…

-¿Eso crees? –pregunta una voz suave y amenazante.

Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia el cuerpo de Hidan, cuya cabeza se alza esbozando esa sonrisa estúpida y diabólica típica del religioso.

-¡Todavía no estoy muerto! ¡Esta batalla apenas comienza!

**oOo**

Temari sostenía fuertemente su abanico con ambas manos, lista para lanzar otro ataque a la mínima señal de vida, pero estaba casi segura de que sus enemigas estaban muertas.

-¡Tsk! –chistó Kankuro a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Kankuro? –pregunto la rubia

-Mi marioneta… la han destruido.

Los ojos verdes de Temari miraron con asombro a su hermano. No creía que esas dos pudiesen haber destruido una marioneta tan fácilmente, y menos si era su hermano quien la controlaba. Estaba completamente enfurecida y el deseo de venganza se apoderaba de la kunoichi. Mataría a Amaya a toda costa, no era posible que siguiera con vida después de lo que le hizo a Gaara. Esa traición no se repetiría nunca más.

Antes las miradas de furia de los dos shinobis de la arena aparecen Miyuki y Amaya y, a sus pies, pequeños trozos de marionetas regados por todos lados, Amaya había conseguido librar a Miyu del ataque, pero a costa de su propia creación, ya no podría repararla de nuevo.

-Lo siento por tu marioneta. –se disculpo Miyuki recordando como se había enfurecido la pelirroja cuando Hidan le había desbaratado su marioneta.

-Ya, no te disculpes… -Amaya hablaba con una voz un tanto despreocupada, pero su mirada esmeralda se mantenía fija con fiereza en los dos de la arena. –Deberías preocuparte por esos dos.

Kankuro observaba indignado.

-Por lo menos esa zorra se quedo sin su arma también. Además tú tienes otras dos marionetas Kankuro, no seas estúpido. –dijo su hermana, notando la preocupación de Kankuro. –Ahora tenemos la ventaja, hermano.

-Odio admitirlo, pero la rubia intimidante tiene razón…-suspiro Miyuki. Aun debía luchar más, sus ¨vacaciones¨ se habían estropeado.

-Eres demasiado pesimista Miyuki. –Amaya saca unas pequeñas esferas purpura de su bolsillo. –Un buen ninja siempre tiene más de un Ass bajo la manga. –sonrió y dejo caer las esferas que, al chocar contra el suelo liberaron una cortina de humo purpura que inundaron toda la callejuela, ocultando a las chicas.

Temari sintió como algo se movía tras de ella, se volvió y vio vomo Miyuki intentaba clavarle la espada en el vientre ¿Cómo consiguió Miyu ese instinto de matar? Simple, Miyuki acababa de entender que no podía escapar de esa realidad que ella misma, o la vieja Miyu con recuerdos, se había forjado. Aun sentía un ardor en su cuerpo por el dolor de su caída pero ya no importaba, solo quería acabar con todo ese lio rápido. Después se dedicaría a atacar a Amaya con preguntas para satisfacer su curiosidad y como vengaza por haberla involucrado en aquella pelea.

La kunoichi de Suna reaccionó justo a tiempo y alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de Miyuki ¡Por centímetros! Pero no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de asombro cuando en su brazo derecho se abrió un gran corte y comenzó a sangrar.

-¡C-cómo…! –exclamó la rubia furiosa, estaba segura de que la katana de Miyuki no la había tocado.

Miyuki no pudo retener su sonrisa, al fin veía que ella también podía luchar a un nivel aceptable contra los de la arena. Después de todo, la hoja de su espada no había tocado a Temari, nada que pudiese verse había atacado a Temari. Si podía hacer eso con el viento es como si tuviese a su disposición mil espadas invisibles.

_¨El viento corta… ¨_

Kankuro se enfadaba cada vez más, no podía invocar a su segunda marioneta gracias a que la pelirroja consiguió hacer estallar su segundo pergamino. Tenía que calmarse, todavía le quedaba una tercera marioneta.

Un gigantesco remolino se irguió dentro del callejón, las tres lunas purpura estaban marcadas ya en el abanico de Temari y una sonrisa malvada enmarcaba su rostro. Miyuki era el blanco de su ataque, no podría esquivarlo, y si lo recibía de frente no podría vivir más…

**oOo**

Tal y como el Akatsuki lo esperaba, cuando el ascensor subió completamente ya había alguien esperándolos. La luz tenue que desprendía el foco del sótano hizo revelar la apariencia de su visitante: el símbolo de la aldea de la lluvia relucía en su banda, tenía una complexión corpórea que recordaba a un arácnido sobre dos patas y en cada mano llevaba una espada, sin contar con el enorme sable que cargaba sobre su espalda. En cuando distinguió las dos siluetas saliendo de la pequeña chimenea salto sobre sus cabezas y se dejo caer con sus espadas listas para rebanarlos.

Ice no perdió tiempo, dejo caer el saco con el botín y salto hacia su enemigo, dándole una patada en estomago y desviándolo de encima de su sensei. Ambos fueron a caer a unos metros de la chimenea y en cuanto Ice se puso e pie tuvo que sacar dos kunais para retener el ataque de las espadas de aquel ninja.

-Buen trabajo Ice. –Murmuro Kakuzu recogiendo el saco que la chica había abandonado en el suelo. -Es por eso que te elegí a ti.

-¡Sensei vete ya! -gimió la chica que, aun siendo tan menuda y aparentemente frágil, retenía el ataque del fuerte ninja con solo fuerza bruta.

-Justamente eso era lo que estaba por hacer, suerte Ice. –se despide muy despreocupado Kakuzu y se dirige hacia las escaleras que conducen a la trampilla por la que se entra al sótano.

-¡Eso lo permitiré! –gruñe su atacante empujando a Ice contra la chimenea y luego corriendo directo hacia Kakuzu.

Ice se intenta poner de pie para cubrir a su sensei, pero su pierna se encuentra enredada entre los escombros, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-¡CUIDADO SENSEI! –le grita.

Kakuzu frunce el ceño, es demasiado tarde, estaba confiado en que Ice podría cubrirlo, pero si la chica le grito es porque no puede hacerlo. Además, ahorita no es tan rápido, igual, Kakuzu intenta esquivar el ataque del shinobi, y su cuerpo lo consigue, lamentablemente el saco que cargaba no corre la misma suerte.

-¡NO!

Un puñado de relucientes monedas de oro cayó al suelo. Kakuzu, en un reflejo innato, se agacho para recogerlas todas, pero una fue a parar a los pies del ninja de la lluvia, quien la recogió y la examino con cuidado.

-Creo que esto es una paga más que suficiente por acabar con estos patéticos ladrones. –dijo y se echo la moneda al bolsillo. –Tal vez cuando acabe con los dos, tome unas cuantas más.

Pero el inocente ninja de la lluvia no tenía idea de lo que estaba por ocasionar. Había molestado a Kakuzu justo donde mas le dolía, y ahora tendría que pagar el precio. El Akatsuki cosió rápidamente el corte en el saco y lo dejo en el suelo, saco un segundo de su cuerpo y lo dejo igualmente. Sus ojos blancos ardían con furia mientras ordenaba a Ice:

-¡Tómalos y ve por Hidan! Yo me haré cargo aquí, los alcanzare en menos de un minuto.

Ice ya conocía ese tono en la voz de su maestro y no pensaba darle contra, luego de liberarse de los escombros que la aprisionaban, se acerco por detrás hacia donde estaban los dos sacos, se los echo a la espalda y se dirigió a la trampilla del sótano.

El ninja de la lluvia intento detenerla, pero dos largos brazos, guiados por una maraña de hilos, lo tomaron fuertemente y lo arrojaron contra un muro. La chica miro a su maestro una ultima vez antes de salir del lugar.

-Kaku-chan…

-Solo llévate el dinero fuera de aquí Ice. –sentencio Kakuzu quien miraba como el ninja de la lluvia volvía a ponerse de pie.

Para cuando Ice sale del sótano, el shinobi de Amekurage ya esta en pie listo para continuar luchando.

-Esta batalla aun no termina… -bramó sin aliento.

-Lo sé. –afirma Kakuzu y sus brazos se lanzaron como proyectiles envolviendo al sorprendido ninja de la lluvia. –Pero no durara demasiado.

Los brazos del Akatsuki envuelven el cuerpo de su contrincante al igual que lo hace una Boa Constrictor con su presa, hasta que el ninja muere, asfixiado. Las extremidades de Kakuzu regresan a su sitio y el cuerpo del ninja cae al suelo, ya sin vida.

Kakuzu se aproxima a él, y esculca sus bolsillos, hasta que saca una pequeña y reluciente moneda de oro.

-Esto me pertenece.

**oOo**

Ice corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la sala donde habían dejado antes a Hidan. Aun cargando dos pesados sacos en su espalda, la pequeña aprendiz de Kakuzu era muy veloz. Finalmente llega al pasillo que conecta con esta y siente una punzada de miedo cuando ve humo saliendo de la habitación. Entra finalmente en la habitación y se queda paralizada por la terrible escena que tiene frente a sus ojos: un totalmente loco Hidan riendo a carcajadas en el centro de la estancia y a sus pies, regados por todo el lugar, se encuentran los cadáveres de los cuatro ninjas de la lluvia que antes lo habían atacado, brutalmente destrozados y casi irreconocibles.

-¡Jajajá! ¡Ese es el precio que pagan los putos traidores de Jashin-sama! ¡Bastardos inútiles! ¡Mueran todos! ¡Jajajá!

Por primera vez, Ice sintió una pizca de temor hacia Hidan. Entonces, la chica sintió como un brazo se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo creo en la fe de Jashin, por favor aun no…

Ice se giro y se dio cuenta que era la mano de Kakuzu, quien ya la había alcanzado. Por un instante imagino que era el religioso a punto de matarla.

-Ya basta con un loco religioso. –Murmuro Kakuzu. -Más vale que lo que dices no sea verdad.

-¡Kaku-chan! –chilla Ice y se lanza a su sensei dándole un gran abrazo que el deshace casi al instante.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, Ice, juro por Jashin que te matare. –gruño Kakuzu.

-Lo siento sensei. –se disculpo esta con una sonrisa. Morir a manos de Kakuzu era la forma perfecta de morir, o por lo menos así lo veía Ice.

-Ahora tenemos que sacar a ese imbécil de aquí. –se quejo Kakuzu, esa era sin duda, la parte mas difícil de la operación RATERO, que había sido un rotundo éxito.

**oOo**

Antes de que el remolino de viento tocara siquiera a Miyuki, esta sintió como una fuerza invisible la jalaba por la espalda poniéndola fuera de peligro.

-Mi-Miyuki… ¿estas bien? -pregunto Amaya quien mostraba una cara un poco desencajada. Miyu había ido a parar justo a su lado.

–Pero… ¿Cómo lograste escapar del remolino?

-¿Qué cómo? –dijo Miyuki sorprendida. –Pero si fuiste tu la que me saco de ahí… ¿o me equivoco?

-Me temo que así es. –admitió Amaya algo confundida. –Yo estaba cubriéndome de otro ataque así que es imposible que una de las dos… entonces ¿Quién?

Eso mismo también se cuestionaba Miyuki en ese instante. Habría jurado que fueron esos hilos de chakra que Amaya puede hacer lo que le salvo la vida, pero la pelirroja estaba igual o mas confundida aun que ella.

-El punto es que sigues viva. –farfullo la pelirroja sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, ese no era momento para ponerse a meditar. –Primero lo primero, tengo un pequeño plan que podría librarnos de esta.

-Es una lástima que no vaya a funcionar. –masculló Kankuro quien segundos antes, y al igual que Amaya y Temari, se había quedado sorprendido por la manera en la que Miyuki había conseguido librarse del poderoso ataque de su hermana. –Ya no tienen oportunidad.

Tenía ya, junto a él, su tercera y mejor marioneta: Karasu.

-Yo creo que estamos parejos, será mejor que le eches una ojeada a tu hermanita antes de hablar. –asevero Amaya en una forma sínica, efectivamente uno de los brazos de Temari había sido herido por Miyuki y sangraba copiosamente.

-No le hagas caso Kankuro, -ordeno Temari siendo indiferente al dolor de su herida, ella no era una kunoichi débil y no se daría por vencida por culpa de un simple rasguño.

Kankuro hizo una mueca que semejaba a una sonrisa, él ya sabía que Temari diría eso. Y no planeaba detener esa batalla hasta que las otras dos terminaran muertas. De la boca de Karasu comenzó a salir un denso humo color verde oscuro que inundo todo el lugar.

La vaga experiencia hizo que Miyuki adivinara el siguiente movimiento, para el cual ya se había preparado: dejo fluir nuevamente su chakra por la hoja de la espada, en una corriente que manipulaba cada vez mejor, cuando Karasu apareciera entre el humo, la destruiría de un solo golpe.

Pero Kankuro también predijo los movimientos de su oponente y la marioneta surgió a espaldas de Miyuki, quien giro lo más rápido que pudo y clavo la espada tan solo unos centímetros de vuelta sobre el pecho de la marioneta y ambas se alejaron una de la otra rápidamente. Miyu entendía cada vez mejor como luchar en estas condiciones.

-¡Estilo de agua, jutsu de la gran ola!

Miyuki sintió como ambas, Amaya y ella, eran elevadas por una gran masa de agua que luego se desparramo en una potente ola que se llevo el humo verdoso consigo, pero que no pudo hacer lo mismo con los hermanos de la arena, quienes consiguieron esquivar ese ataque.

Las técnicas que Amaya podía hacer eran tan increíbles como las del pez Kisame. Eso era tener un gran nivel de ataque, y la pelirroja era bastante fuerte.

-Solo necesito darle un golpe más. -murmuro Miyuki con la vista fija en la marioneta.

-Un golpe más ¿eh? –Amaya sacó tres kunais de su bolsillo. –Entonces ve por él, yo te cubro.

Y lanzó las kunais, los combatientes de Suna esquivaron sin problema moviéndose tan solo unos centímetros, pero no contaban con que uno de los kunais tuviese un sello explosivo.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Temari pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡¡BOOM!!

-¡Miyuki ahora! –grita Amaya al tiempo que saca más kunais y sellos explosivos, no le quedaba mucho chakra y debía manejar la situación con cuidado.

En medio de todas esas explosiones, Miyuki consigue encontrar a Kankuro quien rápidamente la ataca con su marioneta. Karasu va directo hacia a Miyu, pero esta ya esta preparada:

-¡Arte ninja, técnica de la cuchilla de viento!

La katana se clava atravesando por completo a Karasu, que cae al suelo en pedazos. Miyuki por fin había conseguido dominar su chakra de viento, y justo en el momento mas indicado. Pero su felicidad dura solo unos cuantos segundos, porque siente como algo atraviesa su muslo, mira hacia su pierna y ve a la cabeza de marioneta, que podía moverse independiente de su cuerpo, clavándole un kunai en la pierna. Miyuki lo destroza de un golpe, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, por su sangre comenzaba a fluir un veneno tóxico del que estaba impregnado el kunai. Miyuki no tiene mucho tiempo, ese último ataque por parte de Kankuro la destruiría de un momento a otro, aunque ella no fuese plenamente consciente de eso.

Miyu comienza a sentir un hormigueo que recorre todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco se va quedando sin fuerzas. Miyuki cae al suelo de rodillas somnolienta, la droga ya comenzaba a hacer efecto, caería dormida para nunca más despertar… ¡No! Ella debía vivir, no podía morir, no sin haber intentado sobrevivir, trato de mantenerse consciente concentrándose lo más que su mente le permitía, vio un par de sandalias que se le acercaban.

-Aunque hayas acabado con Karasu, la victoria es mía. -rio Kankuro de pie frente a ella. -El veneno mortal ya corre por tus venas, en unos segundos mas caerás inconsciente y en cuestión de menos de un día morirás… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Miyuki apretó fuertemente el mango de la espada, no moriría ahí y si iba a hacerlo no seria la única en visitar el otro mundo.Todavía quedaba algo que hacer: se llevaría al ninja de Suna junto con ella…

-¡Yo no moriré! –exclamó juntando su ultima voluntad y tomando por sorpresa a Kankuro.

La hoja de la espada atraviesa al poderoso Jounin de Suna, que no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿C-cómo…? –balbucea Kankuro mientras su sangre se desliza a través de la espada de Miyuki.

* * *

Aquí ya el final del episodio. Un poco de suspenso, jeje.

Bueno, espero y sigan apoyando este fic, tal vez próximamente lance otro medio largo. Pero por ahorita los dejaré hasta el próximo capítulo donde sabremos qué ocurrirá con Miyuki, y el siguiente movimiento de Kakuzu, Hidan y Ice.


	13. Primer Encuentro

**Primer Encuentro.**

**Confusión y problemas por cobrar.**

Dos pares de ojos esmeraldas miraron con ansia lo que acababa de ocurrir. Temari sintió un torrente de rabia y terror cuando distinguió el cuerpo de su hermano, atravesado por la larga espada que aun sostenía una ya inconsciente Miyuki. Ambas kunoichis detuvieron su lucha, se miraron apenas un instante, y en menos de un segundo estuvieron al lado de sus respectivos compañeros. Amaya alejo a Miyuki de Kakuro junto con su espada que las manos de Miyu aun sostenían fuertemente, mientras que Temari retiraba cuidadosamente a su hermano herido conteniendo el deseo de despedazar a esas dos, que tanto daño les habían hecho.

-Kankuro… -murmura Temari sosteniendo con preocupación el cuerpo del marionetista entre sus brazos que no respondía. -¿Cómo paso esto? Ella no…

-Miyuki, con un demonio ¡Responde! –Amaya verifico rápido los signos vitales de Miyu, aun seguía viva, pero permanecía inconsciente.

Kankuro y Miyuki habían quedado fuera de combate. Amaya y Temari cruzaron fieras miradas, eso aun no terminaba, pero por ahora lo dejarían así, más que nada porque ahora solo importaba salvar la vida de sus compañeros.

-Tienes suerte, senpai. –escupió Temari alzándose con el cuerpo de Kankuro en brazos. –Pero la próxima vez no escaparás…

-No necesito hacerlo. –Amaya se pudo de pie, igualmente sosteniendo a Miyu en brazos.

La Kunoichi de Suna desapareció en un remolino de arena, Kankuro aun no estaba muerto, solo debía atenderlo antes de que perdiese mas sangre. Esperaba, y por el bien de su hermano, llegar a tiempo…

La pelirroja se quedo en la calle, con el cuerpo de Miyu en brazos, tenía que darse prisa y atender a Miyuki antes de que el veneno la matara, porque ya no le cabía duda de que una droga peligrosa corría por las venas de Miyuki. Debía encontrar un antídoto, y pronto…

**oOo**

Era de madrugada y continuaba caminando por la falda de la montaña, no había dormido en toda la noche y, ¿de quién era la culpa? De nada mas y nada menos que el avaricioso Kakuzu que los traía a paso apresurado de regreso al pueblo. El Akatsuki no los dejaría descansar hasta que ese condenado maletín estuviera de vuelta en sus manos.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar esa porquería ahí? –le pregunto Hidan molesto.

Odiaba que Kakuzu fuera e que manejara todo a su antojo, todo debía ser como Kakuzu ordenará, y lo peor es que Ice lo apoyaba. Hidan observo a la menuda chica que aun llevaba cargando el pesado saco a sus espaldas, él jamás permitiría que Kakuzu lo usará como burro de carga, no entendía como esa chiquilla podía admirar tanto a su compañero.

-No lo sé, -respondió Kakuzu también molesto, Hidan no paraba de quejarse en todo el camino. –tu sabes que yo jamás olvidaría algo tan importante… es imposible. –a él mismo le extrañaba su actitud.

–Tiene usted razón, sensei. –apremio Ice que seguía el ritmo de los Akatsuki sin ningún problema. –Creo que alguien debió haber querido robar su maletín, e hizo que usted se confundiera, aunque eso es aun más ilógico que una falla de memoria siendo Kaku-sensei de quien se trata, para poderlo robar.

–Más vale que esas dos aun lo tengan, porque si no…

–¡AH! –chillo Ice cuando el suelo frente a ellos comenzó a deformarse, adquiriendo la forma de una extraño ser con dos verdes y grandes hojas saliendo de la cabeza y un color de piel muy singular.

–Zetsu. –escupió Hidan haciendo una cara de asco.

Zetsu era el nombre que recibía ese algo, una mezcla defectuosa de un ser humano con una planta debió haber dado como resultado a ese ente: la mitad de su cuerpo visible era de un color blanco, la otra de negro; tenía el cabello corto y de color verde como las hojas que coronaban su cabeza, dos pequeños y redondos ojos de un amarillo intenso y usaba una capa de Akatsuki como los otros dos.

–¿A qué has venido? –pregunto Kakuzu bruscamente.

–Debo recoger el dinero, -habló primero con un tono tranquilo y luego, con una voz más gruesa agregó. –Tu dinero sucio.

Kakuzu ignoro ese comentario como solía hacerlo con Hidan pero hizo seña a Ice, quien no despegaba su vista asustada del nuevo Akatsuki, para que le entregara el saco a Zetsu. La chica se acerco y lo dejo en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros del extraño ser, para luego retroceder más de lo normal. Kakuzu extrajo los otros tres sacos de su cuerpo y se los dejo a Zestu quien, se hundió en el suelo y resurgió a de frente a los sacos.

–¿Qué es esa cosa? –farfullo Ice asustada, es ser no le agradaba para nada.

–Es Zetsu, es un fenómeno como Kisame, solo que este es mas asqueroso, Jashin-sama no apremia que le dirija la palabra. –respondió Hidan con molestia, Zetsu no le agradaba por el simple hecho de no ser humano.

–No creo que hayas venido solo por el dinero. –Kakuzu miro al hombre-planta exigiendo una respuesta, Ice sintió solo mas admiración por su maestro al ver la forma en la que le hablaba a Zetsu.

–Tienes razón, Kakuzu. –respondió serenamente. –El líder ha arreglado un cambio de planes, -y la voz gruesa y brusca volvió a salir de la boca de aquel ser. –Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vayan por el de las dos colas, malditos perezosos.

Ice se retiro un paso más, solo por si acaso.

-¡Es culpa de Kakuzu y de esa estúpida misión que nos encargaron que no podamos ir por los Jinchuuriki! –reventó Hidan, aun sabiendo que iba contra su fe hablar con esa clase de fenómenos.

-No importa de quién es la culpa. –volvió a decir serenamente Zetsu. –Aunque yo opino que la culpa es ciertamente de Kakuzu.

Ice se confundía con la forma de hablar de ese ser que se contradecía a sí mismo. Era, hasta cierto punto, un poco bipolar.

-¿Cuál es el punto? –pregunto ya desesperado Kakuzu, cada segundo lejos de su maletín era una angustiosa agonía para él.

-Deja a los elegidos en el puente que conecta con la frontera de la hierba, ahí te explicaremos mejor el resto de la misión, y date prisa, Kakuzu. No podemos perder más tiempo.

Zetsu tomo los cuatro sacos y se hundió con ellos en el suelo.

-¡Ese maldito líder de mierda! –se quejó Hidan. –Quiere que hagamos todo a como él dice, se parece a ti Kakuzu. Por eso los dos irán al infierno.

Kakuzu solo soltó un gruñido. Tiempo, no tenían tiempo. Por ahora, y antes de la importante misión que les iban a reasignar, solo le importaba una cosa: recuperar su valioso maletín plateado.

**oOo**

Una luz cegadora fue lo primero que vieron sus ojos cuando consiguió abrirlos ¿Estaría ya muerta?

-¡Buenos Días Miyuki-chan! –saludo una voz masculina, Miyu parpadeo un par de veces tratando de averiguar de donde provenía.

-¿Ya despertó? –pregunto una segunda voz un poco apagada, esta vez de mujer.

-Creo que si, aun se ve un poco atontada, pero sin duda esta viva.

La luz se fue difuminando y Miyuki distinguió el rostro de un joven moreno, con el cabello blanco y un flequillo recto mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Miyu giró su cabeza un poco y se dio cuenta de que también la observaba una mujer muy pálida, con largo cabello negro y un fleco recto, igual que el del otro chico. Se sentía tan mareada que las imágenes en su cabeza daban vueltas sin parar, su mente no conseguía procesar la información.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –calmo el muchacho a la misteriosa mujer y luego, mirando directamente a la confusa Miyuki con sus largos ojos claros, dijo: -Miyuki-chan, será mejor que cuides un poco más tu vida, no podemos estarte salvando el pellejo cada que se te antoje, así que no mueras, no hasta que sea el momento indicado… - y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Miyu un poco confusa se levanto de su lecho, pero ya no había rastro de los dos chicos por ninguna parte y entonces, observando las blancas paredes que la rodeaban, cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital.

-¡Ah!, y dile a tu amiga la pelirroja que no se vuelva a gastar el dinero de Kakuzu-san, o las dos terminaran muertas. –se escucho la voz masculina, como un eco en medio de la habitación.

Miyuki, desorientada miro en todas direcciones, pero no vio ni sintió a nadie, tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas. Traía puesta una bata blanca, y en su despertar tan abrupto había arrastrado con ella todos esos aparatos médicos, desvió la vista a su muñeca y comprobó que tenía un delgado tubo unido a ella, por donde le administraban el suelo. En la mente de Miyuki se revolvían todos sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado en sus últimas horas de conciencia: el callejón, los dos shinobis de Suna y la cabeza de la marioneta clavada su pierna. Nuevamente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su pierna, solo tenia un vendaje, alguien se había molestado en curarla, pero ¿Quién?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Amaya entro rápidamente. Lucía, en cierta forma, apresurada.

-¡Miyuki estas viva! –exclamo una vez hubo asegurado el pestillo y se dio cuenta de que Miyuki estaba de pie.

-Amaya, ¿Q-qué ocurre? – Miyuki señalo a su lado, como presentando a alguien invisible. –Esos dos… y luego tú…

La pelirroja miro extrañada a Miyuki, tal vez el veneno le había afectado el cerebro. De igual manera, se acerco a Miyu y tomó su mano derecha, observando su muñeca la cual estaba siendo alimentada por una intravenosa.

-Tranquila Miyuki, luego te explicaré todo. Por ahora, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Miyuki ahora estaba más confundida que antes con la actitud de Amaya. No bien estuvo un poco mas consiente cuando lanzo un grito de dolor, y terror, justo cuando Amaya le quito la intravenosa de un jalón, sin tener piedad.

-A-amaya… eso d-duele. –gimió Miyuki abrazando su muñeca y procurando alejarla de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo. –masculló Amaya, y su expresión se torno mas apresurada cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. –Definitivamente no tenemos tiempo.

Tomó una bolsa con ropa que estaba sobre una de las sillas de la estancia y se la arrojó a Miyuki que nada mas se concretaba a mirarla en ese estado de confusión. Amaya se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de golpe, se asomó y luego le pregunto a Miyu:

-¿Crees estar en condiciones de saltar desde tres pisos de altura?

-¡T-tres pisos! –exclamó Miyuki, no entendía lo que Amaya se traía entre manos, pero ni estando completamente sana saltaría semejante altura, era una especie de suicidio.

La manija de la puerta giró un par de veces, seguida por empujones y gritos.

-¡Debe estar ahí adentro, debemos atraparla! –escucho decir a una de las tantas voces que hablaban por detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, era obvio que nada bueno.

-Nada, nada. No llenes tu mente con más preguntas Miyuki. –le calmo la pelirroja con una risilla nerviosa empajándola hasta la ventana. –O terminaras volviéndote loca, tu despreocúpate.

Para cuando Miyuki comprendió lo que Amaya pretendía hacer ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba cayendo desde el tercer piso del pequeño hospital mientras un montón de personal medico ingresaba en su habitación vacía del hospital.

Se iba a estrellar directo con el suelo, de eso no cabía duda, se había salvado de la muerte tan solo para morir de una forma más humillante.

-¡Estilo de agua, jutsu prisión de agua!

Y Miyu sintió como caía en una enorme esfera de agua, quedando atrapada dentro. La esfera exploto y Miyuki cayo al suelo, jadeando y totalmente empapada.

-Perdona de nuevo Miyuki, mis métodos de rescate son un poco bruscos. –se disculpo la pelirroja de pie frente a ella. –Por ahora será mejor que te levantes y empieces a correr.

-¡Ahí esta bajo! –escucho Miyuki como gritaban desde la ventana de su habitación mientras se ponía en pie. -¡Vamos por ella!

-¡Corre Miyu!

No bien hubo conseguido pararse en dos piernas, tuvo que emprender carrera detrás de Amaya sin saber porqué huían. Le dolía, sentía como todo su cuerpo le decía que parase y miro de reojo a sus espaldas, varias personas vestidas con bata blanca las perseguían, no podía detenerse por más que sus músculos le dolieran.

Corrieron, corrieron como dos locas heridas desalmadas, Miyu por detrás de Amaya. Las dos estaban tan pendientes de lo que había a sus espaldas, que no se percataron de lo que había frente a ellas, así pues Amaya se estrelló contra algo duro, como una roca. De la pequeña bolsa que cargaba a su costado, cayeron un montón de vendas, alcohol y pequeñas cajas con medicinas.

-No sabía que fueras de la clase que roba. –gruño una voz sobre ella.

La pelirroja alzó su rostro, asustada ¿Seria él?

-Y-yo… -los ojos verdes de la chica se alzaron hasta toparse con la gran figura de Kakuzu, escoltada por Hidan y alguien más, alguien que no recordaba haber visto nunca…

-¡K-kakuzu! –gimió asustada Miyuki cuando por fin los alcanzó, empapada.

Miyuki se queda viendo aterrada a los dos Akatsuki y a su diminuta acompañante, que ahora lucía con una especie de kimono blanco que comenzaba por debajo del cuello y terminaba por detrás, casi donde finaliza la espalda, con bordes dorados que contrastaban a la perfección con sus ojos de miel, una clase de traje de poliéster negro se asomaba por debajo a los lados de las piernas, a media espalda, y por encima de las holgadas mangas que comenzaban a la altura de sus hombros, cubriéndole las manos. La criatura en sí lucía extraña e inocente, más al lado de la atemorizante pareja de Akatsukis.

-¡Justo a tiempo! –exclamó Amaya, Miyuki no supo si lo dijo en serio o en tono irónico por la situación en que se encontraban.

Pero su sorpresa no pudo durar demasiado, porque una manada de enfermeros embravecidos, y es que la pelirroja había arrasado con toda la farmacia del hospital, que doblaron la esquina se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero ahora los Akatsuki estaban de su lado, no había nada de que huir ¿o sí?

-¡A ellas! –grito uno de ellos y las figuras aceleraron el paso, solo unas cuantas se quedaron atrás asustadas por la presencia de los dos Akatsuki.

Miyuki y Amaya ven a Kakuzu con un rostro suplicante.

-¡Yo lo haré! –se ofrece Hidan, con esa mirada desenfrenada que por primera vez Miyuki se sintió feliz de observar, sus piernas no podrían correr mas.

Pero Kakuzu alza una mano deteniendo a Hidan.

-Un momento Hidan, hay algo que quiero ver. –Hidan parecía asesinar a su compañero con la mirada. –Ice, hazte cargo.

-¡Como usted diga sensei! –la pequeña chica avanzo por delante de Miyuki y Amaya con paso firme, ligero y seguro.

-Si no puedes con eso sabes que me desharé de ti. –le advirtió Kakuzu a Ice.

Miyuki miró las espaldas de Ice durante un segundo, Kakuzu la estaba amenazando, le estaba exigiendo hacer algo que a Miyu le resultaría dificilísimo y esa tal Ice no tenia miedo, se plantaba firme como si aquello no fuese mas que un juego.

-Descuide sensei. Le ahorrare el trabajo de buscar un sustituto. –y sonrió.

-¿Qué demonios es esa chica? –murmuro Amaya confundida.

-Esa es mi elegida. –dijo Kakuzu. –No hay de que preocuparse por ella… en cuanto a ustedes, hay ciertas cosas que debo preguntarles.

Las dos se miraron mutuamente, sabían a qué se refería el Akatsuki. Ambas tragaron saliva, ¿qué sería de ellas cuando Kakuzu se enterara de que habían gastado una buena parte de lo que había en el maletín? Miyuki miró entonces a los enfermeros que había detenido su persecución a media calle, mirando con curiosidad a Ice, aun estaba a tiempo para entregarse, podrían vivir en la cárcel, seguras de las fauces de Kakuzu.

-Uno, dos… cuatro, cinco… doce, dieciséis. –los cuenta Ice. –entonces voy a necesitar esto.

La joven aprendiz de Kakuzu, y aparentemente su única admiradora, crea un simple sello y de la tierra emerge un clon de ella, es entonces cuando la vista de Miyu repara en su protector, que lleva atado a la cintura, con el símbolo de la aldea de la roca en el y, al igual que la pelirroja, atravesado por una línea horizontal. Aunque no luciera como uno, ella era de los malos.

-No es justo que ese insecto del demonio se quede con toda la diversión… -se quejaba Hidan de brazos cruzados, molesto como ya era costumbre.

Ice le da unas indicaciones a su clon y luego hace explotar una densa nube de humo. En menos de un minuto la humareda se despeja y Ice se encuentra de pie, intacta, pero a sus pies están regados los cuerpos inconscientes de medio personal medico del hospital. Era rápida y fatal.

-¡Perdón por no haberme presentado! –les dice a Miyuki y Amaya con un gesto despreocupado. –Yo soy Ice, la candidata elegida por Kaku-ch… Kakuzu-sensei. Eso es lo único que necesitan saber de mí, información extra se cobra.

Todo fue entendible para Miyu con esa última frase, esa pequeña chica era igual de avariciosa que Kakuzu. No por nada debió elegirla.

-Gracias por la ayuda… -le agradece Amaya un tanto confusa.

-Para mi será un placer ayudar, siempre y cuando sea por orden de Kaku-sensei, de lo contrario no podrás contar conmigo. –decía todo como si fuera nada, había algo muy extraño en su actitud.

-Es bueno saberlo. –inquirió Miyuki lanzando una mirada a Kakuzu, seguro y la siguiente misión de Ice por ordenes de Kakuzu seria acabar con ellas.

-¿Por qué estas empapada?–le pregunto Ice a Miyuki señalando Miyu que aun con la carrera continuaba totalmente mojada de pies a cabeza, y con la bata del hospital por encima nada más.

-Una larga historia…

-Que podrás escuchar después Ice. -Interrumpió Kakuzu. –Primero, necesito aclarar unos asuntos pendientes con estas dos.

"_Y dile a tu amiga la pelirroja que no se vuelva a gastar el dinero de Kakuzu-san, o las dos terminaran muertas"_ recordó Miyuki.

Y por la mirada del Akatsuki, Miyu y Amaya ya sabían lo que vendría después. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor morir en manos de Kankuro pensó Miyuki, sería una muerte mas digna que la que estaba por llegar.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MALETÍN?! –bramó Kakuzu, se encontraban en serios problemas.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, Amaya y Miyuki tragaron saliva tratado de pensar en una excusa… buscar una salvación, una salida para el lío en el que se encontraban metidas.. ¿Por qué no existía ningún maldito jutsu para que se las tragara la tierra? Eso era lo único que deseaba Miyuki en ese momento.

-P-pues verás… Ka-Kakuzu-zu…-Miyuki buscaba una excusa rápida pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-No te preocupes Kakuzu. –habló rápido Amaya, tratando de ganar tiempo. –Tu maletín esta sano y salvo, después de que tú y Hidan partieron vimos como un hombre se alejaba con él, así que lo detuvimos y le quitamos tu maletín.

–Entonces, ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios lo dejaron? –la paciencia del Akatsuki estaba por agotarse.

-Esta bien resguardado en la posada donde estamos hospedadas, no tienes de que preocuparte. –se apresuro a mentir Amaya, pero se veía totalmente convincente.

El Akatsuki respiro mas tranquilo durante unos instantes.

-Menos mal que esta seguro en… ¿UNA POSADA?

-¿una posada? –la pequeña Ice se miro hacia ellas, con indignación.

Por si no bastará con Kakuzu, parecía que también Ice apoyaba las descabelladas ideas para ahorrar dinero del Akatsuki. Para ambos, el hecho de gastar dinero quedándose en una posada era una especie de crimen, siendo que bien se podía dormir en cualquier lado de forma gratuita.

–Teniendo tantas opciones… espero y no se hayan atrevido a gastar ni un centavo de MI dinero. –La mirada de Kakuzu hizo que Hidan pareciese un lindo osito de peluche.

-No te preocupes Kaku-sensei, -le calmo Ice. –Estoy segura de que no son tan tontas como para atreverse a gastar tu dinero, de no ser así, entonces yo me haré cargo.

-Que así sea, Ice. –ordeno Kakuzu. –Ustedes dos, llévenme a con mi maletín.

-C-claro… -balbuceo Miyuki.

Y las dos chicas, avanzaron lentamente en dirección a la posada, temblorosas. Amaya rezaba a Jashin-sama por un milagro, esperando salvar su pellejo. Miyuki solo deseaba escapar de ahí, no quería morir aun, no sin siquiera saber quien era. ¿Qué sería de ellas después de que Kakuzu comprobara que su preciado maletín plateado era mucho más liviano que la última vez que lo cargo?

Los cinco se detuvieron ante una gran posada, cabe decir la mejor del pequeño poblado. Kakuzu les dirigió una mirada amenazante, obviamente no aprobaba que se desperdiciara tanto de dinero de una forma tan inútil. Entraron a la posada ante las miradas curiosas de unas cuantas personas que había en el recibidor y se dirigieron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación número 21, donde se hospedaban las dos chicas.

Amaya titubeo un poco antes de hacer rodar la manija de la puerta, aun no encontraba una manera para liberarse de la ira que desprendería Kakuzu una vez lo descubriera. La única opción factible era rogarle por que les perdonase la vida hasta que saldaran sus deudas.

Pero una vez abrió la puerta sonrió, la habitación estaba echa un desastre, como si alguien la hubiese registrado de arriba a bajo.

-¿Qué clase cerdos son ustedes dos? –exclamó Hidan al entrar en la habitación.

-Esto no lo hicimos nosotras, -le contesto Miyuki. –la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

-¿Hace exactamente cuánto tiempo de eso? –les interrogo Kakuzu.

Miyuki miró a la pelirroja, porque ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que cayo inconsciente.

-Hace ya más de un día. –contesto Amaya.

-¡Más de un día! –bramó Kakuzu. –mas vale que mi maletín aun siga aquí… por el bien de su pellejo.

-No se preocupe, sensei. –le dijo Ice, muy tranquila en contraste con la actitud del Akatsuki que cerraba fuertemente su puño tratando de no perder la paciencia. –Registraremos hasta el último rincón del pueblo si es necesario. Y bien, -se volvió hacia las otras dos con expresión severa. -¿Qué esperan? Hay que encontrar el maletín de Kakuzu-sensei. Y tú, la del cabello oscuro, -le indico a Miyu.-será mejor que te cambies esa ropa.

Miyuki se miró, había olvidado que aun traía encima la bata del hospital. Tomo unas cuantas prendas de las que estaban regadas por el lugar y se encerró en el baño, para poderse cambiar con un poco de privacidad. El baño era un cuarto pequeño, de no más de dos metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho, Miyuki se miró durante una fracción de segundo en el espejo: su piel morena, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos de un azul turquesa brillante. Suspiro mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ya no había salvación para ella… entonces vio que la pequeña ventana del baño estaba abierta. Tal vez aun tenía oportunidad de escapar... se acerco y acomodó un pequeño banco sobre el suelo para poder estar a la misma altura de la ventana, entonces se percato de unas huellas de lodo que estaban marcadas en el marco. Después de todo, alguien SI había entrado y saqueado su habitación, se asomo por el pequeño rectángulo y vio como los botes de basura de la callejuela estaban tirados, como si alguien hubiera caído sobre ellos…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?! –escucho reclamar a Kakuzu del otro lado de la puerta.

Miyuki bajo del pequeño banco y se dirigió a la habitación. Una vez ahí el panorama no era muy bueno, en la pared había un enorme agujero donde Kakuzu había estrellado su puño, lleno de rabia, y lo siguiente que golpeara su mano seguro y seria Amaya.

-¿Cómo pudieron permitir que lo robaran? –pregunto una vez más, furioso.

Y justo cuando la figura del Akatsuki se preparaba para hacer trizas a la pelirroja, pues con una persona que pagase el precio le bastaba, Miyuki se apresuro a hablar:

-¡Espera Kakuzu! ¡Atraparemos al ladrón!

-¿en serio? –rio Hidan, que observaba divertido todo aquello. -¿Y cómo jodidos lo harán? Ni siquiera tiene una condenada pista…

-¡La tenemos! –se apresuró a asegurar Miyuki.

-¿La tenemos? –la cara de Amaya esta vez si se mostraba temerosa, después de todo lo que había hecho por tratar de prolongar su vida, lo menos que deseaba era que acabase a manos de una cólera repentina por parte del Akatsuki.

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza, esperanzada, tal vez no terminarán estranguladas por Kakuzu.

-¡Síganme! –indicó y bajo corriendo las escaleras

-¡No dejes que escape, Hidan! –ordeno Kakuzu y el religioso se lanzó corriendo tras de Miyuki seguido por Ice, Amaya y Kakuzu que no podría resistir mucho tiempo más sin su maletín.

Miyuki llega hasta el callejón exactamente en la parte que esta bajo la ventana de su baño y ve unas pisadas enlodadas en el suelo también.

-¡No creas que podrás escapar de la ira del ateo Kakuzu, mocosa! –le advierte Hidan acercándosele por la calle.

-No planeaba escapar, pero no tiene caso explicártelo. –la chica se encoge los hombros, confiada. Si todo salía de acuerdo a como ella creía, no solo ella, si no también Amaya saldrían limpias de esa peligrosa situación.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este capítulo... mmm... no me gusto del todo como quedo, pero no he tenído mucho tiempo u_u, así que esperlo y lo hayan disfrutado, hay ciertas cosas en este cap que estan conectadas con el misterio final, la memoria fallida de Miyuki y con su mismo futuro, solo que aun no pueden ver la conexión. Solo la autora sabe qué ocurrrirá después, ¡buahaha!

En el siguiente capítulo sabrán quién es el afamado ladrón de maletines, qué fue de Miyu y Amaya con Kakuzu, y algunas otras cosas más ;D

Por lo demás gracias a quienes dejaron review :)


	14. Resolución Final: despedida

**Resolución Final: Despedida.**

Mientras caminaba junto con los otros tres detrás de Ice, que en ese momento hacía el papel de sabueso siguiendo el rastro del misterioso ladrón, Kakuzu se cuestionaba a sí mismo: ¿Cómo había podido, en primera instancia, olvidar su maletín? Recordó la loca teoría de Ice sobre algún truco usado sobre él… eso era imposible. Entonces, después de estar tan cerca de su maletín ¿Por qué dejaba con vida a las dos personas que habían permitido el robo de su maletín? Esas dos chiquillas… solo deseaba despedazarlas, pero había algo que lo detenía, una fuerza superior a su ira y su voluntad que le impedía acabar con esas dos ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero mientras no afectase sus negocios no le importaba para nada saberlo.

-¡Aquí! –indico Ice parándose frente a la entrada de un pequeño y sucio bar, y apuntando a esta con su dedo índice, donde lucía la pequeña piedra tornasol que hacía unas horas atrás había robado.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. –anunció Kakuzu atravesando la puerta del bar que, según el letrero azul y desgastado que estaba sobre la puerta, se llamaba "La Olla de Oro".

Pero en cuanto la gran figura del Akatsuki atravesó las puertas del bar, lo único que Kakuzu consiguió distinguir de su preciado maletín fue la luz plateada que perdió rápidamente por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Cualesquiera que fuese el ladrón sabía que ese maletín pertenecía a Kakuzu, y también sabía que lo estaban buscando.

-¡Ice no dejes que escape! –gruño el Akatsuki.

Y la pequeña chica se escurrió, rápida como una flecha, entre las personas siguiendo al misterioso ladrón de maletines. Kakuzu salió del bar, donde lo miraban perplejos el resto de sus compañeros. Miro a Miyuki y Amaya con odio, una mirada que podría haber sido suficiente para matar a una persona normal, y luego les ordeno:

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO? ¡VAYAN TRAS DE ÉL!

Las dos chicas no esperaron para oír el resto y se apresuraron a llegar a la salida trasera del bar, para atrapar ahí al misterioso ladrón, pero este ya había escapado y se encontraba corriendo por la calle. Segundos después salió Ice por la puerta trasera, con una gran olla sobre la cabeza.

-Ese maldito… -fue lo único que se alcanzó a oír antes de que la menuda chica arrojara la cazuela y continuara su rápida carrera tras de él.

Pero el astuto ladrón, o tal vez no tanto, vio lo que se avecinaba y detuvo a un niño que andaba en bicicleta, lo arrojó fuera del vehiculo y él mismo se montó y comenzó a pedalear lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Se alejaba veloz, y aun así Ice le seguía de cerca.

-¡Vamos Miyuki! –le gritó Amaya corriendo tras de Ice y el ladrón. -¡Tenemos que ser nosotras quienes lo atrapen si deseamos salir con vida de aquí!

Miyuki no dijo más y corrió junto con Amaya. Había mejorado muchísimo desde que fue encontrada por Itachi y Kisame en el bosque, en ese entonces ni siquiera podía mantener el ritmo tranquilo que llevaban esos dos. Pero ahora, se movía más veloz que nunca, corriendo tras su única esperanza de vida que se alejaba con la preciada joya de Kakuzu entre manos.

Y así continuo la persecución del que Miyuki había apodado "Secuestrador de Maletines" que huía hacia la entrada del pueblo, y aun más allá, entre las copas verdes de los arboles del bosque, hasta que llegó al pequeño puente que cruzaba el rio. Justo cuando pasaba por la mitad del puente Ice cayo frente a él, sonriente.

-¡Te atrape! –gritó y él cayo de la bicicleta, listo para correr de regreso pero Miyuki a Amaya ya estaban del otro lado del puente. No había escapatoria.

El ahora asustado ladrón llevaba puesto una playera negra de cuello, y sobre esta un elegante saco negro, que le hacia tener la apariencia de una especie de ejecutivo o mafioso, y entre sus brazos abrazaba la invaluable reliquia: el maletín plateado.

-¡Es él! –exclamó Amaya, cuyos ojos se tornaron fieros. Solo quedaba deshacerse de ese personaje.

Entonces hacen su entrada los dos Akatsuki, surgiendo de entre los arboles mas calmados que el resto. Aunque la mirada de Kakuzu se encendió cuando vio a su preciado maletín, mientras que el religioso esperaba impaciente, con esa maniaca sonrisa en sus labios, a que capturaran al ladrón. Una vez tuviera Kakuzu su estúpida maleta en manos, Hidan podría hacerse cargo del ladrón… estaba impaciente, y su sed de sangre se había reavivado de nuevo. A pesar de su impaciencia por tener su maletín sano y salvo entre sus brazos, Kakuzu se contuvo, solo había que dejárselo a Ice. Ella haría todo el trabajo necesario para regresarlo de vuelta sano y salvo a las manos de su sensei.

-Ese hombre… -murmuró Kakuzu, ese rostro se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

-¿Es un ateo amigo tuyo? –le pregunto Hidan, quien odiaba ser el único en no estar bien informado.

-Yo no tengo amigos Hidan. –le corrigió Kakuzu molesto, ese comentario era una especie de ofensa hacia él. –Es el hombre con quién estaba hablando cuando tu corrías como un completo idiota por todo el pueblo. El hombre de los negocios fáciles y el manejo de idiotas… ahora entiendo que es lo pretendía. Solo buscaba conseguir mi maletín, es una lástima que el gusto no le durará mucho.

El secuestrador de maletines temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la mirada de Kakuzu, pero aun así consiguió fuerzas suficientes para hacer un último movimiento.

-¡Aléjense de mí, bola de fenómenos! –clamó amenazando con tirar el contenido del maletín al agua del rio. -¡Si no se alejan lo perderán todo!

La escena se detuvo en seco durante unos segundos, Miyuki pudo percibir por una fracción de segundo como una pizca de miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de Kakuzu, para luego volver a tomar su mirada serena y hacerle una leve señal a Ice con la cabeza. La pequeña chica asintió también, era obvio que su sensei estaba preparado para todo.

Y sin decir más la chica se lanzó sobre el ladrón que dejo caer la valija plateada al rio. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido: Ice viró bruscamente mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, se tiro hacia el rio por el otro lado del puente y lanzó una especie de red a Amaya quien salto también hacia la vertiginosa corriente del agua, extendiendo la red con la boca y formando sellos con sus manos. Los labios de la pelirroja se movieron convocando un jutsu que Miyuki no consiguió entender, pero justo después el agua por detrás de la kunoichi de cabello rojizo detuvo su marcha abruptamente elevándose en una ola curvada hacia el puente y convirtiéndose en hielo. Fue entonces cuando se distinguieron pequeños montones de dinero envueltos en bolsas de plástico impermeable flotando en medio de aquel cristal, mientras que el resto del agua fluía por los bordes de la escultura de hielo al tiempo que Ice y Amaya juntaban de nuevo la red en la que, junto con uno y que otro pez, se encontraban el resto de los montones de dinero.

Aprovechando todo el alboroto que su estúpida y desesperada acción había causado, el muy audaz ladrón se dispuso a salir corriendo, fue entonces cuando la afilada hoja de una katana cayo de frente a él, deteniéndole el paso. El hombre cayo de espaldas asustado, Miyuki se le aproximo por la espalda sujetándolo fuertemente por la camisa, mientras que con su mano libre recogía su espada que estaba fuertemente clavada en el suelo.

-No puedo permitirte escapar. –murmuro mientras dejaba que la cuchilla de su espada rozara la garganta del bobo ladrón, dejándola hablar por ella. –Si tú escapas entonces yo muero, creo que lo entiendes.

Y es que Miyuki ya lo había aceptado, no por completo, pero al fin y al cabo no quedaba ninguna otra opción. Desde que había despertado en el hospital hasta ese instante su mente estuvo debatiéndose y se dio cuenta de que no quería perder su vida, no importaba ya si para lograrlo tuviese que pisotear a las de otros, pues en el mundo ninja esa era la ley: vivir o morir.

**oOo**

-¡Cien mil Ryou intactos! –exclamó Kakuzu victorioso una vez termino de contar por enésima vez todo el dinero que habían salvado en el rio y que pronto estaría de vuelta en su maletín.

Amaya y Miyuki se miraron sorprendidas. Aun cuando hubiesen recuperado con éxito hasta el ultimo centavo que el ladrón, quien ahora estaba atado al tronco de un árbol siendo vigilado por el religioso Hidan, lanzó al rio, era imposible que todo el dinero que tenía Kakuzu la ultima vez que toco su maletín continuara siendo el mismo, porque estaban seguras de que habían despilfarrado una buena parte de el y, sin embargo ahí estaba, intacto. Ambas se sintieron aliviadas por eso, aunque si de todos modos hubiese faltado algo de dinero el ladrón sería quien cargara con la culpa de todo. Aunque no lo pareciese, las dos estaban totalmente agradecidas con él, pues de buen lío que las había sacado.

-Parece que ladronzuelo-san no tuvo oportunidad de gastar ni un Ryou. –observo tranquila Ice.

-Por suerte para él, y para ustedes dos, -Kakuzu miró a Miyuki y Amaya como si supiera lo que había pasado en realidad. -no me falta nada.

-¿Qué haremos pues con él? –pregunto Hidan apuntando con su guadaña al aterrorizado hombre, mientras que el jashinista disfrutaba de verlo clamar por su vida.

-Ya no nos sirve, -contesto Ice sin ningún interés aparente en el futuro del pobre hombre. –puedes deshacerte de él Hida-chan, al fin y al cabo sabe demasiado.

En ese instante los ojos de Hidan se encendieron y el su rostro se formo esa sonrisa sádica tan típica de él. Tal vez y por el comentario que le hizo la chica, la subordinada de Kakuzu le agradaba más que nunca. Solto una carcajada espeluznante y miro con ansia al ser que se retorcía atado al árbol, tan indefenso, tan desesperado… matarlo sería todo un placer…

Miyuki ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver el siguiente acto de Hidan, sabía que no podía hacer nada, no tenía el suficiente poder para detenerlo y no podía dejarlo escapar. Sentía una punzada en el pecho de pensar que el pobre tipo que le había salvado la vida moriría en cuestión de tiempo y a manos del terrorífico Hidan. Miyu se sentía demasiado impotente, y lo odiaba.

Hidan, dejado llevar por la emoción de hacer un nuevo rito, alzo su guadaña y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre uno de los costados del hombre, aun no quería matarlo, primero debía verlo sufrir. Pero antes de que su arma tocase al aludido, fue detenida por un fuerte brazo, duro como una roca, que no mostro daño alguno al ser golpeado por el arma de Hidan.

-¡KAKUZU! –grito encolerizado Hidan. -¡¿Por qué demonios te atreves a detenerme?! ¡Tú, bastardo de mierda!

-No tenemos tiempo para tus estúpidos ritos, Hidan –Kakuzu no tenía paciencia ni tiempo para esperar a que su compañero terminara su estúpida ceremonia religiosa. –Recuerda lo que dijo Zetsu. No hay tiempo, debemos ir a por los Jinchuuriki.

-¿Jinchuuriki? –pregunto Miyuki, saliendo de su parsimonia impuesta y mirando a los dos Akatsuki, recordaba que la primera vez que se encontró con Kisame e Itachi, el pez había mencionado algo sobre los Jinchuuriki.

-Eso aun no les concierne a ustedes. –respondió Kakuzu, tomando su valioso maletín, ahora cargado de nuevo con dinero, con la decisión de no volverlo a soltar nunca. –Ice hazte cargo y alcanzamos después, tomaremos el camino que conduce al país de la hierba.

-Como usted ordene sensei.

El Akatsuki dio un salto hacia la rama de un árbol y los miro, impaciente.

-¿Qué jodidos esperan? Comiencen a caminar, tú también Hidan.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha junto con Hidan, que no se decidía por quién odiar más: si a Kakuzu, por haber detenido su rito, o su aprendiz, que le había robado su trabajo. El religioso se dedico a escupir insultos hacia todo durante el resto del viaje, mostrando su enorme descontento con las decisiones de esa estúpida organización de "mariquitas" y nenas ambiciosas.

Eran cuatro las sombras que se deslizaban entre los frondosos árboles, Miyuki no recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó su pequeña aventura, pero ya tenía suficientes recuerdos para más de una vida. La vida de un shinobi era muy dura y agitada, y lo más extraño es que ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar…

-Miyuki… -le susurro Amaya tratando de que se rezagasen un poco para que sus voces quedaran lejos del alcance auditivo de Kakuzu. –Tú también lo notaste ¿verdad?

-¿Notar el qué?

-Lo del dinero, Miyuki, el dinero… -le recordó tratando de no alzar la voz. –Estaba todo ahí, no faltaba nada, y tú y yo sabemos que debió haber faltado ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, mientras Kakuzu contaba el dinero creí que iba a morir una vez terminara, pero todo estaba ahí. –tampoco ella podía explicarse el por qué de ese fenómeno tan extraño.

-En un principio creí que el ladrón había puesto dinero suyo, que había robado en otra parte, pero cien mil ryou es demasiada casualidad, además de que desde que llegamos a la posada y desde que ese ladrón robo el maletín hay muy poco tiempo, es imposible…

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza ella también había pensado en eso.

-Sé que no hay necesidad de saber quién lo hizo, -prosiguió Amaya. –de cualquier forma nos salvo la vida, pero…

La memoria de Miyuki se encendió ante esta frase, había escuchado algo similar antes de ser lanzada por la ventana del hospital.

"_No podemos estarte salvando el pellejo a cada que se te antoje…"_

Era una idea un tanto estúpida pero, ¿y si era real?

-¿Y si fueron ellos? –murmuro Miyuki.

-¿Ellos? –la pelirroja la miro extrañada, deteniendo su marcha sobre la rama de un árbol, junto con Miyuki.

-Si, los chicos del hospital, tú no los viste porqué ellos… ellos desaparecieron, pero… -mientras se oía hablar se daba cuenta de que lucía como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

-Miyuki no te entiendo, será mejor que expliques bien ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Miyu le explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido después de que despertó en el hospital.

-Pero, ¿por qué alguien querría ayudarnos? Tanto así que hayan repuesto todo el dinero que gastamos… -Amaya se llevo un la mano bajo el mentón, pensativa.

-¡Hola! –saludo una alegre voz y las dos se estremecieron asustadas, no habían sentido a nadie venir.

-¡Eres tú! –exclamó Miyu aliviada viendo como Ice surgía por encima de sus cabezas.

-Si, soy yo. No me he podido presentar bien con ustedes dos, pero es que era una emergencia. –de un salto cayo entre las dos chicas. –Yo soy Ice, no hay apellidos disponibles, y soy la elegida de Kaku-sensei. –se señalo a sí misma con un gran porte de orgullo. –Y si no me equivoco ustedes dos también deben ser elegidas de algún Akatsuki ¿no es así?

Ambas parpadearon un par de veces aun sorprendidas por la llegada de Ice, pero asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-Mi nombre es Amaya, -repuso esta. –Y el gran marionetista Sasori de las arenas rojas me escogió a mi como su propuesta para Akatsuki.

-Y yo soy Miyuki, según dijo Kisame yo soy la elegida de Konan. –habló, no era muy buena para hacer presentaciones.

-¡En serio! –los ojos de Ice se encendieron con admiración. -¿Y cómo es ella?

-¿Quién?

-¡Konan, por supuesto! Sabes que ella es la única mujer oficialmente aceptada en Akatsuki ¿verdad?

Miyu agachó la cabeza, apenada. Cualquiera sabía más sobre ella que ella misma. Era extraño y, en cierta forma, humillante.

-En realidad no lo sabía, mi memoria esta rota. –explicó antes de que Ice le hiciera otra pregunta. –No recuerdo nada de hace más de unos días atrás.

La expresión de Ice rayaba entre el horror y el asco.

-¡Eso debe ser terrible! ¡Preferiría morir antes de quedarme sin recuerdos! –expresó la pequeña kunoichi sin tener piedad al pisotear los sentimientos de Miyuki.

-¡Oigan ustedes tres! –les gritó la voz molesta de Hidan, que había tenido que regresar el camino hecho para apurarlas. -¡No tenemos todo el jodido tiempo del mundo! ¡Apresúrense con un demonio!

Las tres reanudaron su marcha entre los árboles, a Miyuki le sorprendía la agilidad con la que Ice se movía sin esfuerzo entre el intrincado ramaje del bosque. Se preguntó si ella podría lograr eso también, tal vez y con un poco de práctica, justo como había conseguido hacerlo para mantenerse con vida hasta ese momento.

**oOo**

Los árboles del bosque se fueron separando cada vez mas conforme se aproximaban al puente que unía la frontera norte del país del fuego con el de la hierba. La aldea de Amekurage estaba tan solo después de este pequeño país, así que no les quedaba mucho tiempo más de viaje.

Cinco pares de piernas se posaron sobre el pequeño y amarillo pasto que cubría el borde del barranco por sobre el cual se extendía un gran puente echo con madera rojiza y de apariencia un tanto frágil.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto molesto Hidan viendo a su alrededor.

-Ahora esperamos. –puntualizó Kakuzu.

El religioso estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando las rocas frente a ellos comenzaron a abultarse, ante la sorpresa de Miyuki quien jamás había visto algo semejante, y el terror de Ice, quien ya se iba haciendo una idea de lo que aparecería después.

-¡Es esa-cosa! –chilló Ice cuando el bulto de rocas fue adquiriendo una forma no del todo humana y el color cambio, mostrando finalmente a un individuo de Akatsuki.

-¿Eso es un Akatsuki? –pregunto Miyuki sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, y es que una vez se ve a Kisame es difícil creer que exista algún otro bicho más raro caminando sobre la tierra.

-A explicar otra vez… -chistó Hidan, ahora entendía porque Kakuzu se enojaba tanto cuando le pedía explicaciones, aunque no por eso dejaría de hacerlo. –Ese fenómeno se llama Zetsu.

-¿Zetsu? –repitió Amaya cuyos ojos no se despegaban del aludido, que le devolvía la mirada con sus pequeños ojos amarillos.

-Con que estas son mis pequeñas victimas. –hablo con una voz que hizo que a Miyu se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, Akatsuki parecía una organización formada más por monstruos que por simple criminales humanos. –Menos mal que algunos de los elegidos aun continúan con vida. –clamó enseguida con una voz totalmente diferente.

-¿Pero que ocurre con... lo que sea que él sea? ¿Por qué de pronto habla así? –pregunto a Miyuki que ahora comprendía porque en los ojos de Ice, quien se le hacía una de las personas mas valientes que existían sobre la tierra, miraba a Zetsu con temor,

-No lo sé, pero es asqueroso. –clamó Ice con repulsión, mientras mas lejos estuviera Zetsu de ella y de Kakuzu, mejor.

-Lo elegidos no vienen al caso en este momento, Zetsu. –dijo Kakuzu llamando la atención del extraño Akatsuki que se volvió hacia él.

Miyuki miraba a Zetsu tratando de desentrañar a ese ser, veía como el lado oscuro de su rostro hacia una mueca con la boca, tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero el hemisferio izquierdo, de color blanco, de él mismo se lo impedía. Es como si fuesen dos personas en una.

-¿Cuál es el nuevo dictamen? –pregunto Kakuzu, él tenía que hacerse cargo ya que Hidan se negaba solemnemente a hablar con tal bicho raro.

-El sensei es tan valiente. –escucho Miyuki murmurar a Ice, que estaba a su lado y con su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de la suya.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Kakuzu. –le recordó el hombre verde. –El jefe ha ordenado que vayan en busca de los Jinchuuriki.

-¿Y qué pasará con los elegidos? –pregunto Kakuzu, para sorpresa de Miyuki.

-Los elegidos serán reasignados a Sasori y Deidara que no están muy lejos de aquí, en el país de la hierba. –el ser volteo hacia el puente que conectaba a ambos países dándole a entender a Kakuzu que no habría problema. –Solo deben seguir el camino principal hasta las ruinas de la ciudad del guerrero caído Midori. Ahí esta fijo el punto de encuentro, suponemos que tu discípulo sabe como llegar hasta ahí.

Y la mirada de los pequeños y redondos ojos de Zetsu cayo obre la temblorosa Ice.

-Yo… yo… ¡Sensei permítame ir con usted! –le rogó a Kakuzu, no tenia caso para ella ser parte de Akatsuki si Kakuzu no estaba ahí.

-Ya esta decidido Ice, -gruño Kakuzu a modo de disculpa. –Tu debes guiarles hasta la ubicación que te dejo Zetsu, una vez hayas hecho tu trabajo, podrás regresar al país del fuego y acompañarnos.

Hidan chisto molesto, Kakuzu era demasiado blando con esa mocosa. Además de que al religioso no le gustaba compartir sus batallas con nadie. Pero los ojos se Ice brillaron como el oro en agradecimiento a las palabras del Akatsuki.

-¡Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, Kaku-sensei! –aceptó la chica olvidando momentáneamente su miedo y repulsión hacia Zetsu. –Pero, ¿y mi recompensa? Ya sabe, por el trabajo en la mansión Kawamura.

-Te lo entregaré después. –bufó Kakuzu molesto, después de todo era su aprendiz, no dejaba pasar nada por alto.

-Entonces parece ser que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. -anuncio Zetsu quien desapareció entre las rocas para el alivio de todos.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio que los inundo mientras comprendían lo que estaba por venir después.

-Creo que desde aquí seremos solo nosotras tres. –murmuro Miyuki rompiendo el silencio.

-Así es, Miyuki. –afirmo Kakuzu, Miyu parpadeo un par de veces ¿había escuchado bien o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –le interrogó de nuevo.

-Miyuki. –respondió Kakuzu, un poco impaciente. –Ese es tu nombre ¿no?

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza, confundida. Del poco tiempo que convivio con él, ni una sol vez supo llamarla por su nombre, hasta ahora…

-Creí que no sabias mi nombre.

-¡No seas estúpida! –le reprimió Hidan. –Claro que la vieja muñeca de trapo se sabe tu nombre, solo finge no hacerlo…

-¿Por qué haría Kakuzu algo así? –pregunto Amaya, igualmente confusa.

-Porque el rey de la avaricia te esta probando. Es una prueba imbécil que diseño Kakuzu para comprobar tu estado de alerta, hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos. –explico el religioso.

-Me asombra que lo recuerdes, Hidan. –apremio Kakuzu. –Cada vez que me corregías significaba que estabas atenta a lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, es demasiado simple.

-¿Pero por qué solo no recordabas mi nombre? –le interrogó Miyuki un tanto ofendida.

-Por qué eres tu quien debe avanzar más, con el nivel de shinobi que tienes en este momento difícilmente superas a un Gennin, si quieres ser parte de Akatsuki debes procurar que tu nivel sea superior al de un Jounin.

Miyuki agacho la cabeza, un poco decepcionada de si misma, Kakuzu tenía razón. Ya era hora de que comenzase a transformar en un verdadero shinobi.

-Entonces, -Kakuzu aferro su maletín para no terminar olvidándose nuevamente de él y se encamino en dirección contraria al puente, dandoles la espalda. –veremos que tan lejos son capaces de llegar y, si tienen suerte, tal vez algún día puedan usar el mismo uniforme que Hidan y yo vestimos ahora.

-Y si en verdad son fuertes, -Hidan sonrió de esa forma tenebrosa y sádica como la primera vez que le vio Miyuki. –entonces vengan a luchar contra mí para que puedan probar un poco del poder de Jashin-sama, tal vez y mi dios termine aceptándolas como sus servidoras.

Ese no era un motivo muy tentador para progresar pero, al igual que siempre, nadie se tomo las palabras de Hidan muy en serio. Los dos hombres se alejaron caminando hasta internarse en el bosque, mientras Ice agitaba la mano sobre su cabeza despidiendose de Kakuzu gritando cosas tales como "mucha suerte sensei" o "te alcanzare luego". Mientras lo observaba marchar un terrible presentimiento azoto a Miyuki ¿Qué tal y si esa era la última vez que los veria? No sabía porque pensaba eso, pero tenia la fuerte impresión de que así sería. No, Miyuki negó con la cabeza aclarando su mente, era imposible que alguno de ellos dos llegase a morir, pero… ¿sería ella capaz de sobrevivir?

**Fin de la Primera Fase**

* * *

¡Hi there!

Esta vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar, sorry, he tenido una semana muy pesada y creo que continuare así por el resto del mes, así que no garantizo rápidas actualizaciones. Por otro lado, hemos llegado al final de la primera fase del fic xD. Resumiendo lo que ocurrio en esta primera etapa: Miyuki llega con la memoria fresca al mundo de Naruto y tiene la "buena fortuna" de ser la elegida de Konan (este misterio se desentrañara mas adelante) escoltada por nuestros dos primeros Akatsuki: Itachi y Kisame; aprende que tener una espada es muy util cuando estas cerca de Hidan y que el unico lenguaje que covence a Kakuzu es el dinero. Sabe que no tiene opcion mas que continuar por ese camino y va junto con los Akatsuki hasta el templo de Amaterasu, donde conoce a la elegida de Sasori: Amaya, que los acompañara hasta la aldea oculta de la lluvia, que es donde reside el jefe de Akatsuki para tomar la desicion de si entraran o no a formar parte de la organizacion. Un tiempo después llega Ice, la opción de Kakuzu, quien posee la piedra de las almas gracias al robo de los Kawamura. Miyuki tiene su primer encuentro con un misterioso par de chicos en el hospital, y luego de ser apaleada por don shinobis de Suna que, aparentemente, odian a Amaya a morir. Así pues, luego de un par de aventuras, las tres elegidas tendran que continuar su camino solas hacia las ruinas del caido Midori donde se encontraran con otra pareja de Akatsuki.

Más o menos ahí esta el resumen de todo lo sucedido en estos capítulos, en la siguiente fase, descubriremos el pasado de Amaya y Ice, además de que harán entrada otros cuatro miembros de Akatsuki y unos cuantos shinobis de Suna y Konoha. No puedo decir más xD

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y siguen el fic, además de las que se molestan en dejar review :) Ahora dejo una contestación breve a un review de Flor-chan.

**_Flor-chan:_**

¡Que bien que te haya gustado el fic! En serio, es bueno tener apoyo. Como no podía poner el nombre de todos los Akatsuki elegí a Kisame e Itachi en la entrada porque son los primeros en aparecer, pero descuida, no por nada el fic se llama "encuentros cercanos con Akatsuki del tercer tipo", TODOS los miembros de Akatsuki apareceran en el fic. Y sobre la relaciones, verás, este no es un fic de romance exactamente (es díficl cuando tienes a una organización llena de amargados) tal vez salgan una o dos parejas no explicitas aquí, y algunas personas estupidamente enamoradas, pero no te prometo nada más. Alguna otra duda que tengas solo avisame :)


	15. Tan Frio Como el Fuego

**Fase 2: _Voluntad_**

**Tan Frio Como el Fuego**

Dentro de un pequeño bosque en el país de hierba, acampando entre grandes árboles de gruesos y fornidos troncos, y la luz que desprendía el fuego de la pequeña fogata se encontraban las tres kunoichis: una delgada y bajita, con ojos color ámbar que resplandecían con las llamas, al igual que su cabello de un color café cobrizo muy claro, llevaba ropas blancas y holgadas sobre un traje negro que iba pegado al cuerpo; aparentemente indefensa, Ice contemplaba su nueva adquisición, la piedra de las almas, mientras se sonreía a si misma, la sola idea de llegar a tener que usarla alguna vez le resultaba escalofriante, pero sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, y estaría preparada para entonces, solo faltaba una ultima pieza, ese pedacito del alma de aquel que deseaba proteger y ella, como una digna aprendiz de Kakuzu, ya tenía todo preparado, solo necesitaba la paga que le debía el Akatsuki por su ayuda con los Kawamura. Sonrió nuevamente al pensar en eso, no podía esperar.

De frente a la feliz Ice, el cabello rojizo de Amaya armonizaba con el fuego ardiente, mientras sus ojos verdes se encontraban perdidos más allá de todo ese lugar donde se encontraba, Zetsu había dicho que se verían de nuevo con otra pareja de Akatsuki, y no cualquier pareja si no con su mismísimo maestro "Akasuna no Sasori"; una sonrisa leve se formo en sus pequeños labios, hacia unas semanas atrás ni siquiera le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza la idea de poder ver a Sasori con vida, pues los rumores decían que había muerto a manos de la anciana Chiyo, de Suna, y una tal Sakura, una kunoichi de Konoha. Cuando esta noticia llegó a oídos de Amaya, estuvo a punto de tomar todas sus cosas e ir en busca de esa Sakura, pues Chiyo había muerto tratando de salvar la vida del Kazekage, y despedazarla poco a poco con sus propias manos, de vengar el nombre de Sasori masacrando a esa maldita perra. Pero unos días después recibió un mensaje por parte de Akatsuki: Sasori, o la única parte de él que vivía, fue conseguida a tiempo por Zetsu, en ese entonces ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era él, y su maestro consiguió sobrevivir gracias a uno de los poderosos jutsus usados por el líder que, en combinación con las marionetas de Sasori, logró traer de vuelta el alma y la mente del Akatsuki cuya inmortalidad seguía intacta. Aunque esa no era la única noticia que había recibido, Sasori, de entre todos sus subordinados, la había escogido especialmente a ella, por sus habilidades únicas, como candidata para pertenecer a Akatsuki ¡Toda una sorpresa!, algo que ella no esperaba pero que acepto honrada. Ahora se encontraba ahí, en ese recóndito lugar, a solo un día de encontrarse de nuevo con aquel que le mostró todo, la verdad absoluta de la vida.

Respetando el silencio de sus compañeras, una tercera kunoichi se encontraba sentada alrededor del fuego: su piel morena lucía un resplandor dorado en contraste a la luz de las llamas, su rostro ovalado, pero bien proporcionado, resaltaba su nariz pequeña y redonda, ojos de un color turquesa que el cielo oscuro parecía envidiar y el largo cabello azabache recogido en una larga coleta. Miyuki miraba hacia las llamas preguntándose en qué estarían pensando sus compañeras en esos momentos, seguramente se encontraban sumergidas en sus recuerdos, algo que Miyuki era incapaz de hacer, a menos que fuesen recuerdos de pocos días atrás, ninguno que pudiese decirse de un pasado feliz, maravilloso y encantador. Odiaba haber perdido sus memorias, que no se veían con mucha esperanza de regresar. En ese momento, Miyuki se acordó de una pequeña duda que había guardado, miró hacia Amaya titubeando un poco antes de hablar:

–Amaya… -le llamó quedamente.

–¿Hum?

–Hay algo que he querido preguntarte, pero por todo lo que había pasado no he podido… -la pelirroja le miró interrogante, Miyuki solo mantuvo la mirada clavada en la fogata a sus pies. –Esos ninjas de Suna te conocían ¿verdad?

–Creo que eso quedo muy claro. –respondió Amaya con toda naturalidad.

–¿Por qué te odiaban tanto? –pregunto finalmente Miyuki recordando las miradas de odio de Kankuro y Temari sobre la pelirroja.

–Les sobran razones. –admitió la kunoichi despreocupada, llevándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

–Pero Ama-chan, –Ice intervino en la conversación, saliendo de su breve ensimismamiento. -¿Qué tu no eres una kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre las olas? –Amaya asintió, un poco contrariada por la forma con la que Ice le había llamado. –Entonces ¿Por qué todos tus problemas están mas relacionados a la aldea de la arena? Incluso Sasori, que es de ahí, fue quién te eligió… es un poco extraño.

–Es cierto, tendría más lógica que estuvieras relacionada con Kisame. –comentó Miyuki.

Amaya suspiro, haciendo una mueca de desgane.

–Supongo que para que entiendan tendré que explicarles desde el principio, así tal vez sepan mejor que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. –se aclaró la garganta, a sabiendas de que estaba por dar algo así como un discurso ante Ice y Miyuki que la observaban atentas. –Como pueden saber por mi protector, –instintivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su cuello, que estaba cubierto por un reluciente protector con el símbolo de la aldea de las olas. –soy de la aldea de las olas. Nací en esa tierra hace cincuenta y dos años atrás…

-¡Cincuenta y dos! – exclamó Ice sorprendida, y gesticulando con el rostro. Miyuki ya había mostrado su sorpresa de esa manera antes, en una situación un tanto más problemática. –Eres muy anciana, Ama-chan.

La pelirroja le correspondió con una mirada fulminante, a pesar de estar consiente de su edad, no le agradaba que le llamasen vieja.

–...Como iba diciendo, –continúo ignorando a la pequeña Ice. –Nací en el núcleo de uno de los más poderosos clanes de la tierra de las olas, heredera de un glorioso Kekkei Genkai…

–¿Qué es un Kekkei Genkai? –quiso saber Miyuki, Amaya no puso no buena cara por ser interrumpida de nuevo, pero Ice se presto amablemente a responder:

–Un Kekkei Genkai, o técnica de rasgo sanguíneo, es una clase de jutsus o habilidades que se heredan por la sangre, solo los miembros de un clan pueden ser capaces de usarlas, como el sharingan de Itachi-chan, es una técnica que solo puede ser usada por los miembros del clan Uchiha. –explicó Ice.

A Miyuki le comenzó a quedar más claro lporqué no había visto a nadie con ojos semejantes a los de Itachi, y también porqué los demás parecían temerle a su mirada. Así que eso era una especie de poder hereditario, Amaya decía tambié poseer un uno. Miyuki recordó lo poco que había visto luchar a la pelirroja preguntándose cuál sería esa increíble habilidad...

–…pero en esos tiempos, los poderes de los nuestros eran temidos y la mayoría de los grandes clanes fue exterminados, incluyendo el mío. Debí haber tenido apenas unos nueve o diez años, recién meses atrás había aprobado el examen de graduación… –un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ice, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja. –¿Sabes en qué consistía en examen en esos tiempo Ice?

–He oído rumores. –aceptó Ice. –Y no soy muy lindos.

Miyuki, como era normal en ella, no entendía a qué se referían, basto con que Ice y Amaya viesen su cara para que comprendieran su duda.

–Hace mucho tiempo, –esta vez fue Amaya quien se encargo de explicarle. –para poder hacerte llamar un ninja, en mi tierra, tenias que pasar por un riguroso examen de graduación. No era algo sencillo como una prueba de obstáculos, no, esa prueba era como entrar en el inferno… –la pelirroja balanceaba una kunai en su mano izquierda mirándola fijamente tratando de no alterar su expresión calmada y despreocupada. –consistía en asesinar a la mayor cantidad de estudiantes que pudieras, tus compañeros… debías eliminarlos a toda costa. No importaba a quien mataras, el único objetivo que veías una vez comenzado el examen era sobrevivir…

Miyuki se percato de que esa extraña filosofía se parecía a la conclusión a la que ella había llegado. En cierta forma, ese examen les preparaba para lo que se enfrentarían más adelnate, en el peligroso mundo ninja. Pero esa idea no justificaba una prueba tan cruel, de cualquier manera, ese examen parecía escalofriante.

– ...porque solo unos cuantos pasarían ese examen, y debías asegurarte de ser uno de ellos, acabando con todo lo que estuviese en tu camino y dejando todos tus sentimientos aparte. Después de todo, los ninjas no somos más que simples armas de guerras, al momento en que aceptas ser un shinobi aceptas dejar de ser humano para convertirte en una maquina sanguinaria… -y se podía ver en sus ojos que ella ya lo había aceptado.

Miyuki miraba a Amaya, que continuaba con la vista fija en la kunai que se movía de un lado a otro, como un péndulo, en sus mano. La pelirroja le dio un poco de temor, pero también la puso a pensar sobre ella misma: Miyuki no se creía capaz de aprobar una prueba de ese calibre. Nuevas dudas se albergaron en su mente, ¿A cuánta gente le habría arrebatado la vida?

–Y tú… tú lo hiciste ¿no? –prosiguió Miyuki, agachando la cabeza, hacia el húmedo suelo.

–Así es. –afirmó Amaya sin aparente remordimiento. –Incluso a quienes había sido mis compañeros de clase, acabe con todos… –dejo que la kunai resbalase de sus manos, clavándose sobre el suelo. –Ese era mi deber como la sucesora del clan. Aprendí a ver y alcanzar mis objetivos de una manera fría, no importaba que camino usara, lo único que importaba era conseguirlo.

"Pero mi tiempo como ninja de las olas no duró demasiado, meses más tarde llego a mi hogar una horda de shinobis de mi misma aldea, lo pude ver en sus fantasmales máscaras de color blanco, ninjas ANBU de la olas, –Miyuki hizo un ademán de querer preguntar, pero Amaya alzó su mano, pidiéndole que le dejase proseguir. –con el único objetivo de exterminar a mi clan. Vi como asesinaban a mi padre y familiares. Afortunadamente, mi madre los retuvo el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera escapar de ahí. Ella murió por supuesto, junto con el resto del clan, pero ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, yo continuaba con vida… –Amaya se encogío los hombros, aun con la vista pérdida en los recuerdos de su pasado, llenos de ira. –Después de lo que pasó esa noche, decidí que no sería más una ninja al servicio de la nación que había matado a mi familia y tracé una línea horizontal sobre mi banda, pues sabía que eso era lo que se hacía cuando renuncias a tu aldea. Abandoné la tierra de las olas, solo regresando como espía para otras naciones, deseaba venganza, y aun eso continua siendo mi deseo. Un deseo que se convertirá en realidad muy pronto... -una sonrisa al más puro estilo sádico de Hidan se reflejo en su rostro, mostrando el odio que resguardaba dentro de su corazón.

"Luego de un tiempo termine llegando a la aldea oculta de la arena, gracias a algunos méritos que había logrado conseguir con mis servicios en otros países, tenía que hacer una simple misión de espionaje junto con una mujer un poco mayor que yo, que en ese tiempo no tenia mas de veinte años, una tal Chiyo de la que después me convertí en una gran camarada y amiga. Juntas experimentamos infinidad de técnicas, pero ninguna tan grande como la que pueden ver ahora en mí, la técnica de rejuvenecimiento espiritual que yo termine de perfeccionar por mi cuenta que, como su nombre lo indica, no solo rejuvenece mi cuerpo, si no también mi alma, aunque claro, es un jutsu prohibido ya que para lograrlo hay que consumir algunas otras almas humanas. Un precio pequeño para conseguir la inmortalidad.

"En vista de la buena aceptación de Suna hacia mí, decidí quedarme ahí. Fui testigo que como Chiyo encerraba el Shukaku dentro del quinto Kazekage, Gaara, y también de muchas otras cosas que concernían a la poderosa aldea oculta de la arena, los secretos de sus jutsus y su nombre. Fue Chiyo quien me mostro el arte del marionetismo, que seguí febrilmente tratando de usar al mínimo mis habilidades como shinobi de las olas, ya que tenía miedo de que, al igual que paso en el pasado, esta nueva aldea lo viese como una amenaza y terminara siendo expulsada de ahí, o peor aun, asesinada.

"Fue varios años después cuando conocí al maestro Sasori que, al igual que yo ambicionaba la inmortalidad, aunque por diferentes razones a las mías, y de una manera distinta: él deseaba poseer un cuerpo que no tuviera necesidad de alimentarse o dormir, un cuerpo incansable que no sintiera dolor y fuera incapaz de sufrir. Yo, por mi parte, solo buscaba venganza contra mi antigua aldea y sabía que al paso que la vida se me acortaba no sería capaz de hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte, necesitaba mantenerme en plena forma durante todo el tiempo posible hasta que llegará la oportunidad de llevar venganza contra mi aldea, pero sin llegar a los extremos de convertir mi cuerpo en otra cosa. Ahora, después de toda mi espera, por fin ha llegado esa oportunidad: Akatsuki. Si consigo unirme a ellos podré ver como la aldea de las olas es aplastada por completo bajo el poder mas increíble. –la pelirroja apretó su puño con fuerza, sonriendo ante la hermosa idea. –He de admitir que no conozco los motivos de Sasori para formar parte de Akatsuki, pero luego de convivir tantos años con él, pues se mostraba claramente interesado en el jutsu que en ese entonces desarrollaba, termine siendo fiel a su persona más que a ninguna otra…

–Eso se llama A-M-O-R, Ama-chan. –le irrumpió Ice, la pelirroja le miro con mala cara para después negar con la cabeza. –Como shinobis debemos aprender a aceptar nuestros sentimientos.

–Que tu seas capaz de sentir algo así por alguien no significa que yo también, Ice. –espetó Amaya con molestia, tratando de lanzar una indirecta a la conducta que la pequeña chica tenía hacia Kakuzu. –Yo no puedo concebir ese sentimiento, la relación que yo tengo con Sasori es muy diferente. Pero como iba diciendo: llegó un momento en el que Sasori abandonó la aldea, pidiéndome que me quedara como su espía dentro de esta, algo que yo termine aceptando.

"Después de qué el se uniera a Akatsuki fui yo quien se encargo de revelarle la ubicación del Shukaku, pieza importante para Akatsuki, es por eso que Temari y Kankuro me odian tanto, –miro a Miyuki dándole a entender las razones. –porque fui yo quien ofreció a su hermano a Akatsuki, se podría decir que los traicioné condenando a Gaara a una muerte segura. Aunque en ese entonces no estaban consientes de eso, para ellos yo era una ninja que tenía su corazón con Suna y nada más. Pero estaban muy equivocados, hacía tiempo ya que mi fidelidad estaba solo con el maestro Sasori y mis ambiciones personales, por lo que, una vez perfeccione mi jutsu de manera independiente a Chiyo, me decidí a dejar la aldea.

"Cada día me hacía mas vieja y mi cuerpo perdía su fortaleza, es por eso que a la primera oportunidad que tuve lo use, el nuevo justu prohibido del rejuvenecimiento de espiritú, tantas veces como fue necesario para terminar como estoy ahorita. –extendió los brazos a los lados, para que se pudiera ver mejor la juventud con la que estaba fortalecido su cuerpo. –Desafortunadamente, fui un poco descuidada y sucia con mi trabajo, y Suna termino enterándose de lo que había hecho, y no solo de eso, si no también de el secreto del Shukaku. Mientrás que por otra parte la aldea de la hierba, cuyo suelo está bajo nuestros pies, también terminó buscandome, porque los shinobis que había usado para usar mi nueva técnica era hábiles ninja de la hierba, así termine siendo perseguida por medio mundo ninja. Me refugie en el país del fuego y creo que el resto ya lo saben. –se encogió los hombros y sonrió de forma sarcástica, como si su relato no fuera mas que algo cotidiano y normal. Amaya era verdaderamente despiadada, pero, pensó Miyuki, tal vez eso era porque el mundo la había obligado a ser así.

Cada shinobi tenía una historia diferente, y tal vez era su pasado lo que determinaba el camino que escogían, no perseguía alguna clase de sueño o ambición, si no que luchaban contra su pasado, algunos tratando de huir de él y otros tratando de cambiar las cosas para que no se repitiera. Esa era la conclusión a la que Miyuki había llegado después de escuchar el relato de Amaya, preguntándose si ella habría pasado por algo igual, o peor, para terminar viéndose mezclada con esa extravagante organización.

-Y por cierto Miyuki-chan, –le llamó Ice atizando el fuego. –un ANBU es un shinobi encargado de rastrear a gente como nosotros, así que si eres buscada en alguna aldea lo más seguro es que tengas encuentros con ellos seguido. Lo reconocerás porque siempre traen mascaras cubriendo sus rostros, son ninjas tan hábiles que ¨no existen¨.

Miyuki escuchó la breve explicación de Ice con los ojos bien abiertos, así que además de los tres niveles normales de ninja todavía había otro más, solo que escondido entre las sombras, y era este ultimo del que debía preocuparse. Tendría que mantenerse muy bien informada.

–Gracias Ice.

–No hay de que, aunque cualquier remuneración económica es bien recibida. –sonrio Ice, las cosas parecían demasiado simples con ella cerca.

–No lo creo… –la ambición de Kakuzu podía verse reflejada en las acciones de Ice. –por cierto, Amaya…

–¿Ahora qué, Miyuki? –la pelirroja había hablado suficiente para una vida.

Miyu se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para preguntar, pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse atrás como shinobi, debía alcanzar por lo menos el nivel de jounin para no sentirse tan inferior dentro de ese lugar, y claro, para sobrevivir.

–¿Recuerdas esos pergaminos que me prestaste? –la aludida asintió. –Bueno, hay unos jutsus que desearía intentar hacer, ¿podemos tomarnos un tiempo mañana para entrenar?

–Claro… -respondió Amaya sin mucho entusiasmo, eso alargaría el reencuentro con Sasori.

-¡Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, Miyu-chan! –se ofreció Ice, emocionada, pues sabía que si iban a reunirse de nuevo con los Aktsuki eso representaba tener el peligro de ver de nuevo a ese ser verde llamado Zetsu, y lo menos que quería Ice era volver a ver a _esa cosa_ en el resto de su alegre vida. –Si deseas pagarme ¡que mejor!

–Creo que quedo muy claro eso de que no haré pagos Ice.

Ice hizó cara de puchero pero no negó su ayuda. La chica se recostó sobre la manta que estaba tendida en el suelo, para dormir.

–Pero tendrás que hacer mi guardia de la noche… -inquirió medio adormilada para luego soltar un gran bostezo.

–No hay problema. –Respondio Miyuki, eso era algo con lo que le podía pagar: todo con tal de avanzar.

Y mientras sus compañeras tomaban una larga siesta, Miyuki se quedo despierta a débil luz del fuego. Sacó un pergamino de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a llenar el vacío de su mente con todo lo que debía saber para poder hacer un simple jutsu de remplazo, algo que sabía le podría ser útil siendo tan débil. La teoría era sencilla, pero la práctica era algo un poco más difícil, algo que comprendió al día siguiente después de cientos de intentos fracasados, finalmente consiguió realizar ese endemoniado jutsu. Una vez Miyuki consiguió dominar su primer jutsu, siguió el ejemplo de Ice y fue por más: aprendió el ¨henge no jutsu¨ que le permitía copiar la apariencia de otra persona, algo para lo que se debía ser muy observador como descubrió intentos mas tarde.

–¡Miyuki no te pareces nada a Ama-chan! –se mofo Ice observándolas desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol. –Ama-chan es más alta que tú, además de que su peinado no es como el que tú hiciste.

Miyuki, que tenía una apariencia casi idéntica a la de la pelirroja se aproximo a esta y vio que, efectivamente, Amaya le sacaba bastantes centímetros a su cabeza. Eso de copiar apariencias era mucho más difícil que el jutsu de sustitución.

–Debes intentar no volver a cometer ese error, Miyu-chan, es como si te transformaras en mi pero mucho más alta, te descubrirían al instante. –menos mal que Ice estaba consiente de su baja estatura.

–Lo sé, lo sé. –bufó Miyuki. Ice había resultado una entrenadora muy exigente y Amaya alegaba que no podía ayudarle porque esa clase de jutsus no se le daba muy bien. –Haré otro intento. –y comenzó a formar de nuevo sellos con las manos, tratando de formarlos rápido y bien, pues en una situación de peligro real no tendría demasiado tiempo para hacerlos.

Amaya miraba sentada desde una roca, desesperada, no deseaba retrasarse mucho porque si había algo que bien conocía de Sasori era que al Akatsuki no le agradaba para nada tener que esperar a nadie.

–Oye Ice, -se dirigió a esta, tratando de escapar del aburrimiento con un poco de plática. –tu no pareces del tipo de shinobi criminal que hay en Akatsuki…

Miyuki miró Amaya con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿qué acaso no había visto como acababa con todos esos enfermeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿O la increíble velocidad con la que se movía? ¡Claro que Ice era el tipo de candidato perfecto para Akatsuki! Amaya notó lo que la mirada de Miyuki quiso decir y corroboró:

–No me refiero a sus habilidades, Miyuki, si no a su forma de ser, es demasiado… alegre. –su cara hizo una mueca de desconcierto al decir esto ultimo.

Eso era algo que Miyuki no podía refutar, a parte de la singular forma en la que Ice se dirigía a medio mundo, usando el diminutivo "-chan" para hablarle a las personas, la chica tenia una forma de ser demasiado feliz. No coincidía con el perfil de shinobis amargados de Akatsuki, ¿porqué querría alguien como ella ingresar en esa tétrica organización?

Ice leyó la pregunta en sus rostros, pero no se sintió ofendida. Simplemente esbozo una simpática sonrisa.

–Yo no elegí ser una candidata para Akatsuki, -explicó como si fuera de lo más normal. Viendo que sus compañeras no comprendían continúo. –Cuando le dijeron a Kaku-chan, quiero decir, Kaku-sensei que debía elegir una opción, un ninja que creía con capacidades suficientes para estar al nivel del resto de la organización él me eligió a mi. –y su sonrisa fue de lo más radiante.

–Pero si no quieres formar parte de Akatsuki, ¿entonces por qué no rechazaste la oferta? –le cuestiono Amaya.

Ice le miró como si hubiera dicho alguna especie de tabú prohibido.

–Ama-chan… yo sería incapaz de negar algo ofrecido por Kaku-sensei, además de que él me escogió a mí, y únicamente a mí. –la chica no cabía en sí de felicidad.– No permitiría otorgarle ese privilegio a nadie más. Además de que ir en contra de los deseos de Kakuzu-sensei es un pecado capital.

Así que esa era la forma en la que Ice veía el mundo. Era la razón por la que se veía tan alegre y complacida asesinando gente que le ordenaba Kakuzu asesinar, robando cosas por ordenes de Kakuzu e incluso sería capaz de morir si Kakuzu así lo ordenaba, y Miyuki estaba segura de que Ice moriría con una sonrisa de ser un mandato de él. Todo el universo de la menuda chica giraba en torno a la voluntad de Kakuzu, servirle a él la hacía feliz.

Esa era la forma de felicidad más absurda que Miyuki jamás había conocido, y sin embargo era felicidad. Ice había alcanzado algo que las personas perseguían durante todas sus vidas siendo la servidora del ambiciosos Akatsuki. ¡Qué extraño y simple era el mundo!

–Ya veo. –murmuro Miyuki mirando a la muy alegre Ice y luego regresando a su entrenamiento, solo que ahora su mentes se llenaba de nuevas dudas sobre ella misma y extrañas conclusiones acerca del mundo en el que vivía.

Cada quien manejaba el mundo haciéndolo tan complicado o tan simple como deseaba, así de sencillo era encontrar la clave de todo lo que buscaba. Solo que Miyuki había elegido complicarlo al tomar la decisión de ir en busca de su ser, su pasado, y de ahí en adelante solo se complicaría más.

* * *

Tardé mucho, lo sé.

Pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, no podré actualizar como lo hacía normalmente hasta pasado el 20 de noviembre y todas las responsabilidades que traigo encima.

Por otro lado, ya comenzamos la segunda fase del fic, abriendo con el pasado de Amaya ¡Qué lindo me quedó! (notése el tono irónico) ¿Verdad? Espero y les haya gustado, traté de adaptarlo a lo que ocurrió en el Naruto original para que todo quedé mas enlazado, además de que espero poder aclarar la duda de Hikari Hye sobre Sasori, que se supone debía estar muerto (Porque si no mal recuerdo haber dicho, este fic se situa más o menos después de que el Shukaku cae en manos de Akatsuki y antes de que Hidan y Kakuzu tengan su primer encuentro con Konoha). También se muestra un poco sobre Ice, cuyo pasado irá más adelante.

Gracias por los reviews, perdón sino pude contestar algunos, pero a duras penas conseguí un respiro para actualizar el fic.

Siguiente capítulo tendremos la aparición de algunos de los chicos buenos, con el debut de un shinobi de Konoha cuyo nombre no deseo dar aun y también habrá mucho más acción, por la falta de ella que hubo en este capítulo.

Sin más, esperaré poder actualizar de vuelta en poco más de una semana.


	16. El último Reto: la arena emerge de nuevo

¡He regresado!

O algo así, me extravie temporalmente del internet (por única culpa de una isntitución de sobrexplotación juvenil llamada preparatoria), pero eso no significa que me haya olvidado del fic porque ahora les traigo el capítulo nuevo, el más largo hasta ahorita, como compesación por su paciencia.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y a quienes leen esta historia y no dejan review también, me alegra que les haya gustado como quedo el pasado de Amaya -la verdad es que si batalle un poquitín para conseguir que todo encajara- pero valio la pena :D

Otra cosa, este cap tiene una pequeña y humilde dedicatoria de parte de la autora para Icegirl2711 (la inspiración para la Ice del fic, y la única y original Ice xD) por cientos de razones; y para naIrAkua, que ha seguido este fic desde el incio, el verdadero inicio, y ha brindado su apoyo desde entonces. Gracias.

Y sin más, disfruten el cap. :)

**

* * *

**

**El último reto: la arena emerge nuevamente.**

El sol aun no llegaba a lo más alto del cielo, pero el calor abrasador hacia que Miyuki se rezagase cada vez más por detrás de sus compañeras. Después de gastar tanto chakra en su pequeño entrenamiento estaba agotada, pero debían continuar, he ahí la razón por la que ahora saltara entre el ramaje, que se iba haciendo cada vez menos denso, varios metros por detrás de Ice y Amaya. Ya había estado a punto de caer tres veces y con varios rasguños en sus brazos y piernas hechos por la vegetación. Suspiro aliviada cuando percibió el fin del bosque y alcanzó a las otras dos en tierra firme.

Frente a las tres kunoichis se encontraba un sendero de tierra blanca, el camino que, segun les había indicado Zetsu, conducía hasta el punto de encuentro. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era seguirlo caminando tranquilamente.

–No hay tiempo que perder. –inquirió Amaya avanzando a paso apresurado por sobre el camino, Miyuki soltó un leve gemido.

–Tendrás que resistir un poco más, Miyuki-chan. –a Ice le hacia gracia el cansancio de Miyuki. –Solo unos diez kilómetros y tomaremos un leve descanso.

–Diez kilómetros… –bufó Miyu molesta, dudando si sus piernas, que ahora se sentían como gelatina, pudieran aguatar aunque fuese uno mas.

Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Miyuki consiguiera una excusa para detener su marcha aunque fuese un momento: el camino que seguían se bifurcaba en dos senderos, el primero continuaba hacia la derecha hasta perderse en las montañas cercanas, mientras que el segundo iba colina abajo, hacia un pequeño valle fangoso lleno de esos enormes arboles y bichos extravagantes de considerable tamaño, por detrás de este se asomaban los tejados de un poblado.

–Creo que es sencilla la opción que debemos tomar, continuaremos hasta las montañas. –sentenció Amaya firmemente.

Miyuki echó una ojeada al pequeño pueblo, le habría gustado que hicieran una parada ahí, aunque fuera para probar algo de verdadera comida, pero tenían que seguir. No comprendía la prisa de Amaya y Ice, pero eran dos contra una así que no tenía nada que refutar.

Pero antes de seguir a las otras dos, la vista de Miyuki reparo en tres siluetas que se asomaban por la colina, dos de ellas escalofriantemente familiares. ¿Cuándo se puso en guardia? No estaba segura, pero para cuando los tres extraños se encontraron a poca distancia de las tres, ella, al igual que Amaya, ya se encontraba en posición de ataque.

–¿Qué les ocurre, Ama-chan, Miyu-chan? –pregunto Ice, confundida. Pero una vez distinguió a los tres viajeros que se aproximaban creyó comprender la situación. –Con que era eso…

Es que no podía haber tenido peor suerte, de todas las personas que pudieron haber cruzado por ese camino, debían ser ellos: eran tres, dos caras ya familiares para las kunoichis. Una cabellera rubia recogida en cuatro coletas, un kimono negro con una cinta roja que cubría la cintura y un pesado abanico sobre la espalda: los ojos verdes de Temari se pusieron en alerta en cuando reconoció a la trina que estaba en la cima de la colina. A un lado de su hermana, y en medio de los tres, Kankuro también ponía mala cara, no esperaba encontrarse con esa escoria de nuevo. Y finalmente, a la izquierda de los otros dos, un tercer shinobi les acompañaba, aparentemente desconcertado. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido completamente hacia atrás, en una pequeña coleta, usaba un chaleco verde en el que lucía un protector de la aldea de la hoja, tenía pequeños ojos rasgados y una expresión de pereza claramente marcada en el rostro.

–¿Las conocen? –pregunto con una actitud de no querer saber la respuesta, pues era algo que ya estaba marcado en las miradas que incendiaban los escasos metros entre ellos y las tres kunoichis que tenía al frente.

–Son ellas, Shikamaru. –murmuro Kankuro entre dientes. –La morena y la pelirroja.

El llamado Shikamaru pareció comprender todo entonces y las miró más meticulosamente. Era cierto, la mujer pelirroja llevaba en el protector la marca de haber abandonado a su aldea, la chica morena llevaba una espada con el mango de color escarlata. Tal y cómo sus camaradas de Suna le habían descrito antes. Si se suscitaba una batalla, y seguro la habría, ya podía ir trazando una estrategia para vencer a esas dos, el problema era la mujer bajita que ahora les acompañaba, ni él ni los otros dos sabían nada acerca de ella, y desconocían totalmente sus habilidades, eso les restaba ventaja. No sabía porqué, pero después de los hechos que le relataron Kankuro y Temari acerca de su encuentro con la traidora de la arena y la chica de la espada invisible, tenía la fuerte impresión de que todo este mal encuentro no terminaria muy bien.

–Esos son los shinobis de Suna, –observó Ice en voz alta examinando con sus grandes ojos a Kankuro y Temari. –Y ese otro es de Konoha, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, así que no debe ser ningún problema.

Temari y su hermano intercambiaron sonrisas de autosuficiencia, era obvio que Ice estaba subestimando las habilidades de Shikamaru Nara.

–¿Tenemos que luchar? –suspiro Miyuki. Con lo cansada que estaba, la habían sorprendido en un mal momento.

–Esta claro a dónde va la situación. –sentenció Amaya, fastidiada. Otro contratiempo más. –No nos dejarán ir sin luchar.

–Es bueno que lo hayas notado. –le dijo Temari con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz. –Esta vez, acabaremos con ustedes.

A diferencia de la reacción que Miyuki esperaba, notó como el cuerpo de su compañera se relajaba un poco y esbozaba una sonrisa.

–Eso es lo que ustedes creen. –y vio como los ojos verdes de Amaya se dirigían hacia Ice, que no lucía para nada alterada por el ambiente de lucha, ni siquiera se había puesto en guardia.

Entonces Miyuki lo comprendió, con Ice de su lado, ganar era una posibilidad muy cercana ya que era muy rapida y eficaz. La subordinada de Kakuzu comprendió su papel en la situación e inmediatamente se apresuro a decir.

–¿Pero quién crees que soy, Ama-chan? –sus ojos de color ámbar se abrieron en respuesta a su sorpresa. –Si tienes un plan será mejor que me saques de él. Yo no pienso entrar en ninguna lucha si no es por mandato de Kakuzu-sensei.

Deberían haberlo adivinado. Ice no las ayudaría a menos que Kakuzu así se lo hubiera ordenado, o en caso de que su vida corriera peligro lucharía solo para salvarse a sí misma. Estaban, pues, prácticamente solas contra esos tres.

–¡Vaya buena compañía que se consiguieron! –se burló Kankuro. –Aunque con esa altura no creo que pudiera resistir demasiado…

–¿Eso crees Kankuro-chan? –le reto Ice, un poco fastidiada por el comentario. –Pruébalo.

Kankuro bufó molesto y Ice se preparo por si el hermano del Kazekage se atrevía a atacarle. Fue entonces cuando la kunoichi notó un pequeño descuido, su cuerpo no respondió, se mantuvo de pie, y sus manos comenzaron a juntarse frente a su pecho, como si fuese a crear un justu. Su vista reparo en el ninja de Konoha, que estaba en la misma posición que ella como si Ice fuera un espejo que copiaba sus movimientos y, misteriosamente, la sombra de él se extendía más de lo normal llegando hasta la de ella. Estaba atrapada en un maldito jutsu.

–¿Qué te ocurre Ice, creí que no planeabas luchar? –pregunto Miyuki viendo como la pequeña kunoichi formaba unos sellos de manera muy forzada.

–Y así es. –apremio Ice, ahora su voz se había tornado más seria. –El chico del cabello negro, me atrapo en su jutsu.

Miyuki se fijo en Shikamaru y, efectivamente, era él quien la forzaba a estar en esa posición pero, ¿Cómo?

–Ayúdame a liberarme de este maldito jutsu. –le pidió Ice a Miyuki mientras luchaba contra el poder de Shikamaru.

–Temari, Kankuro, –indicó el Nara a sus compañeros mientras retenía a Ice, por ser la única de la cual desconocían las habilidades eso la convertían en la más peligrosa. Debía asegurarse de no descubrirlas, Ice no tendría oportunidad de luchar. –Háganse cargo de las otras dos, tal y cómo les indique, yo me encargaré de la bajita.

–Las van a atacar, Ama-chan, Miyu-chan, –comenzó a decirles Ice entendiendo las indicaciones que Shikamaru dio a los otros dos. –Sáquenme de este condenado justu, –y es que si había algo que Ice detestaba era quedar privada de su libertad, en especial la de movimiento. –y prometo ayudarlas deshaciéndome del de la Hoja.

Sus compañeras intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron lentamente, por lo menos ahora contarían con la ayuda de la pequeña aprendiz de Kakuzu.

Shikamaru debía pensar rápido, solo podría mantener a Ice atrapada durante un poco más, así que era momento de cambiar su técnica de imitación de sombra por una más mortífera, era hora de su usar su jutsu de estrangulación de sombra.

–¡Arte Ninja, el llamado del Océano! –clamó Amaya y sobre ella comenzó a formarse una burbuja de agua que crecía rápidamente conforme absorbía la humedad en el aire.

Miyuki miraba impresionada, al igual que sus tres enemigos, como la masa de agua sobre la pelirroja tomaba gran tamaño hasta ser una gran nube de agua sobre sus cabezas, una sombra cubrió les cubrió y entonces Ice se vio liberada de la técnica de Shikamaru, expresando un rápido ¨gracias¨ hacia Amaya, pero sin ponerse en guardia. La gran masa agua siguió aumentando de tamaño sobre las asustadizas cabezas de sus enemigos y entonces reventó, y se precipitó sobre todos como una fina y breve lluvia.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Temari confundida, pues el agua no les había hecho ningún daño.

–¡Esto es más problemático de lo que pensé! –se quejó Shikamaru llevándose una mano sobre la empapada cabeza. –Ahora la kunoichi de las olas cuenta con toda el agua que desee para poder usar sus técnicas y lo peor es que mi técnica ha sido anulada gracias a eso, y ahora cuentan con el apoyo de alguien más.

El análisis del Nara había dejado muy en claro que su ventaja se había desvanecido y que tendrían que luchar de igual a igual contra ese singular trió de ninjas.

–Kankuro, Temari, –advirtió Shikamaru a los de la arena bajando el tono de su voz a manera de que solo ellos pudieran oírle. –Si las tres están juntas será complicado vencerles, tengo una estrategia para separarlas pero necesito que me apoyen…

–Te escuchamos… –apremio Kankuro, desesperado por terminar con eso de una vez.

Pero entes de que Shikamaru dijera cualquier cosa, Amaya ya les atacaba con un nuevo jutsu.

–¡Estilo de agua, jutsu vortex gigante!

El agua que la lluvia dejo sobre el suelo comenzó a girar frente a las tres kunoichis de manera exorbitante, para luego desplegarse en una gran bomba en dirección hacia los dos de Suna y Shikamaru, quienes fueron demolidos por el jutsu de Amaya. Una vez el ataque hubo finalizado, a la pelirroja no le sorprendió saber que sus enemigos habían usado un jutsu de sustitución para librarse del poderoso jutsu de agua, pero si existía algo de lo que estaba segura era de que no escaparían, lucharían hasta el final.

–Se han ocultado. –murmuro Ice mirando a los alrededores.

Miyuki también observaba detenidamente el entorno que la rodeaba, poniendo atención en cada detalle y estando atenta a cualquier cambio que se suscitara. Sus oídos se aguzaron para estar alerta a cualquier sonido, apretó el mango rojo de su espada con fuerza pero no podía dejar de sentirse indefensa. Escuchó con cuidado, un crujido demasiado bajo se escucho a lo lejos, tal vez sería…

–¡Arriba, cuidado! –exclamó Amaya sacando varias kunais con sellos explosivos de su bolsillo y lanzándolos a la sombra negra que caía sobre sus cabezas portando una gran arma.

Las tres kunoichis saltan alejándose al tiempo que los sellos detonaban sobre el que se atrevió a atacarles, pero cuando escucharon algo moverse bajo la gran nube de humo supieron enseguida que no se trataba de un ninja de carne y hueso, si no de una marioneta, que se deslizaba sigilosa hacia la minúscula Ice.

La kunoichi no lucía intimidada por el ataque de la marioneta y esquivaba con movimientos rápidos sin recibir ni un solo rasguño, cuando encontró un intervalo de tiempo lo suficientemente grande en los ataques de la marioneta, se dedicó a contraatacar: sacó de su bolsillo varias esferas de color verde muerto que le lanzó, aunque solo una consiguió darle reventándose sobre el cuerpo de la marioneta sin hacerle ningún daño aparente. Ice se detuvo satisfecha con su logro y en ese brevísimo instante, la marioneta la atravesó sin piedad el menudo cuerpo de la kunoichi con su brazo, del cual salían cientos de púas.

–¡No, Ice! –Miyuki no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

–Tranquila, Miyuki, –le dijo Amaya calmada, pero escrutando los alrededores con la mirada en busca del marionetista. –Ella esta bien.

Y tal como Amaya le había dicho, el cuerpo de Ice fue sustituido por una gran masa de lodo que escurrió a través de del brazo de la marioneta sin dejar rastro alguno de la verdadera Ice. Miyuki suspiro aliviada, pero aun sin bajar la guardia, todavía no vencían.

–Te lo dije. –advirtió Amaya cuyo sentido le incitó a saltar, aunque ella misma se freno. Venía otro ataque por parte de los de Suna.

Una furiosa ráfaga de viento amenazó a las dos kunoichis desde el flanco izquierdo amenazando con lanzarlas contra los troncos de los arboles y hacerlas pedazos, pero ya estaban prevenidas contra ese tipo de ataques y se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar gracias al chakra que hacían correr por la plantas de los pies. Miyuki sentía como el viento le aruñaba la cara, queriendo arrancarle la piel pero no cedió ante su fuerza y, por supuesto, Amaya tampoco.

Luego de sobrevivir al remolino, Temari se mostro ante ellas, muy segura de si misma y con su abanico a medio abrir apoyado a un costado de su cuerpo.

–Espero y les haya gustado, –clamó con ese tono de sarcasmo que solía emplear. –porque aun hay mucho más. –finalizó, girando su abanico frente a ella y desvaneciéndose en el viento.

Mientras los ojos de las dos ninjas se enfocaban en la misteriosa desaparición de la temible Temari, la marioneta de Kankuro se dirigió furtivamente hacia Miyuki, se debía eliminar a los más débiles de comienzo, y Miyuki había sido descubierta como la más débil entre el trió de kunoichis desterradas porque su habilidad radicaba en ataques a corta distancia. Amaya consiguió advertir el ataque por el rabillo del ojo, sin Miyuki luchando a su lado, se las vería en serios problemas.

–¡Cuidado! –le avisó al tiempo que halaba su brazo hacia atrás, como queriendo retirar a Miyuki de ahí con solo desearlo.

Miyuki miró a sus espaldas para ver el ataque que se avecinaba sobre ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiese hacer algo, su historia terminaría allí… fue entonces cuando sintió como una fuerza, superior a su cuerpo y voluntad, la jalaba desde la espalda hacia atrás, retirándola del camino de la marioneta, que enterró sus peligrosos brazos en el suelo húmedo. La marioneta se giró rápidamente y volvió a atacar a Miyuki que no estaba preparada para otro ataque, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia, esquivando todos los movimientos de la marioneta.

–¡No te preocupes Miyuki yo te cubro! –le gritó Amaya a sus espaldas, pues era ella quien manejaba al cuerpo de Miyu como si fuese una marioneta, ayudándole a esquivar los ataques del muñeco de Kankuro gracias a los hilos de chakra que mantenía atados a la espalda de su compañera.

Escondido entre unos arbustos Shikamaru puso mala cara. No se esperaba que Amaya pudiese hacer algo así, eso no era para nada bueno en su estrategia, debería modificar el plan si deseaba terminar pronto con esa problemática lucha…

"_Piensa Shikamaru, piensa…"_

Un ruido tras de él irrumpió en su concentración, lo habían encontrado.

–¡Te atrape, Shika-chan! –atisbó Ice tras de él preparando una kunai para atrapar al Nara que no pudo hacer nada más que esquivar por centímetros el ataque de la kunoichi.

Shikamaru pensó rápido, era imposible que él no la hubiese oído acercarse, y cuando la escuchó ya estaba junto a él sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar. Esa debería ser una de las habilidades de Ice, su velocidad, el problema sería pues ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que puede moverse tan rápido? La respuesta era muy sencilla, pero ejecutarlo sería algo muy distinto.

–Tú, –masculló Shikamaru, tratando de ganar tiempo para conseguir usar su jutsu sobre aquella chica. –concentras pequeñas cantidades de chakra en las plantas de tus pies para ser más veloz…

–Te equivocas, –corrigió Ice que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba nuevamente tras de él, Shikamaru salto a lo alto de la rama de un árbol alejándose de ella y sin perderla de vista. Ice solo estaba jugando con él, porque si bien no se equivocaba, de haberlo querido Ice, él ya estaría muerto. –a diferencia de los otros ninjas yo no poseo demasiado chakra, la velocidad a la que me muevo es, en parte, gracias a mis habilidades y entrenamiento, y por otro lado, gracias a la sangre que corre por mis venas. –Ice sonrió al pronunciar esto último.

Shikamaru compendió que había algo oculto en ese asunto de la sangre de Ice, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en idear un plan para deshacerse de ella. Luchar contra mujeres siempre era todo un lío.

**oOo**

Miyuki se encontraba físicamente destrozada, primero por su entrenamiento y luego, después de esquivar cada uno de los movimientos de esa asquerosa marioneta, cuyos trucos escondidos estuvieron a punto de acabar con Miyu en varias ocasiones, su cuerpo se encontraba al límite. Amaya, por su parte, no estaba en tan mal estado como su compañera pero su chakra no era infinito y no podía seguir luchando de esa manera inútil por mucho más. Temari se prestó orgullosa a hacerle el favor e hizo aparición en el campo de batalla de la misma forma misteriosa en la que se desvaneció antes, sonrió triunfante a la pelirroja y movió su gran abanico.

En viento cortante no consiguió arrastrar a Amaya consigo, pero si logró que los hilos de chakra que se iban de sus manos al cuerpo de Miyuki se rompieran y la dejaran indefensa. Inmediatamente Miyuki sintió cuando su cuerpo dejó de estar bajo el control de su compañera, estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo y, cuando recupero en control sobre si misma, ya se avecinaba un nuevo ataque por parte de la marioneta. Miyuki ordeno a sus piernas saltar para así esquivar el ataque, pero estas le fallaron y cayó con el títere a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

Asustada, Miyuki cerró los ojos no queriendo presenciar su propio fin, pero el tiempo que transcurría sin que la marioneta le hiciera daño le pareció demasiado largo: un segundo, dos segundos, tres, cuatro… no ocurrió nada. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio el cuerpo inmóvil de la marioneta conservando su postura de ataque a tan solo centímetros de su rostro como una estatua.

Una vez su cerebro se hubo cerciorado de que el tiempo transcurría de forma normal (y de que no se había detenido de forma extraodinaria), Miyuki no lo pensó dos veces: tomó uno de los sellos explosivos con los que se había echo esa mañana y lo pegó en el pecho de la marioneta. Seguramente eso debio haber sido obra del ataque que Ice lanzó tiempo atrás sobre la marioneta. Y entonces recordó, se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde: el sello explotaría, seguro, pero la explosión la arrastraría a ella también, pues sus piernas no respondían, ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?

Lo último que sintió fue el cuerpo de una persona cayendo junto al suyo, una melena rubia ondeándose con el viento junto a una gran hoja blanca con un gran circulo morado en su interior, y luego…

¡BOOM!

**oOo**

¿Por qué siempre le tocaba luchar contra mujeres? Las mujeres eran demasiado problemáticas, y Ice en especial, todo un dolor de cabeza. La ninja saltaba y se movía a través de los arboles, lo que significaba que estaban ya lejos del lugar del encuentro, mejor que un maldito gato. Shikamaru, en su persecución, le tendía trampas que conseguían aminorar la velocidad de los movimientos de Ice -ya sea haciendole virar forzadamente o casi estrellarla contra una rama-, pero en casos como este, eso no era suficiente.

La subordinada del ambicioso Kakuzu se deslizaba libre por el bosque, no muy rápido para asegurarse de que el Nara le siguiera la pista, todo era parte del plan. Desde la rama sobre la que se acababa de apoyar dio un ligero salto, cayendo en un pequeño claro, Ice sonrió para si misma, ese era un lugar perfecto para deshacerse del ninja de Konoha. Pero en el mismo instante en el que se apoyo por completo sobre el suelo del bosque sintió esa terrible sensación de perder el control sobre su cuerpo, nuevamente.

–¡Te atrape! –oyó decir a esa sosa voz.

Shikamaru salió de entre los arbustos con su sombra unida a la de la pequeña kunoichi, la había atrapado, pero ahora usaba un jutsu diferente. Ice notó como una parte de la sombra se alargaba, reptando sobre su cuerpo como una boa envolviendo a su presa, aplastando su cuerpo, asfixiándola…

–Te creí más lista, –admitió el Nara con pereza pero sin ceder en su jutsu, que mantenía a Ice apresada. –por lo menos lo suficiente para evitar caer en un lugar como este, perfecto para tender una trampa.

La sombra que creaba la técnica de Shikamaru llegó hasta la garganta de la chica, luchando por avanzar más y ahorcarle, pero a diferencia de lo que el ninja de Konoha se esperaba, Ice simplemente se concreto a sonreír.

–Tienes razón, Shika-chan, este lugar es perfecto para una trampa.

El shinobi de Konoha quedo momentáneamente paralizado. Nunca había tenido oportunidad contra Ice, en el momento que capturo al clon de la chica con su técnica de estrangulación de sombra fue él quién estaba siendo emboscado. Shikamaru era quien había caído en la trampa de Ice, y no al revés.

El Nara deshizo su jutsu sabiendo que solo desperdiciaba chakra inutilmente y, justo cuando fue liberado de la sombra, el clon de Ice desapareció, tal y como él lo había supuesto. Observo más detenidamente el entorno frente a él y no le sorprendió verse rodeado por cientos de finos y cortantes hilos semitranparentes que, podía apostar, no solo se encargarían de cortarle con el menor movimiento si no que también, al tocar alguno de ellos, corría el riesgo de activar una trampa puesta por Ice. Enseguida, ella misma cayo en medio del claro, frente a él y sin ninguna intención explicita de atacarle.

–Sorprendido, ¿eh? Me extraña que me hayas subestimado, Shika-chan, porque de no haberlo hecho seguramente no me hubieses seguido hasta aquí y no hubieras caído en mi trampa…

Shikamaru chistó, molesto. Odiaba admitirlo pero esta vez, Ice tenía razón. Él se dejo llevar a su trampa creyendo que era él quien poseía la ventaja pero todo era al contrario ¡cómo pudo ser tan bobo! Desde un principio todo había sido al revés, él nunca había poseído ventaja alguna. Solo le preocupaba que con los otros dos ocurriese lo mismo, entonces si que estarían acabados.

–¡Menudo problema resultaste! –se quejó el Nara aparentemente tranquilo, pero sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento. –Después de todo fue buena idea separarte de la batalla, ahí si que serias problemática.

–Te equivocas, fue a mi quien me ayudo alejarte de la batalla… –el ninja de Konoha no pudo evitar sentirse confundido ante tal afirmación. –El que yo estará ahí no les serviría de nada a Ama-chan ni a Miyuki-chan, –Shikamaru frunció el ceño, sonque ese era el nombre de la chica de la espada, pues sus camaradas de Suna ya le habían explicado sobre Amaya. –porque igual no planeaba ayudarles, –Ice se encogió los hombros, de no ser porque Shikamaru se había atrevido a meterse con ella, no hubiese siquiera intentado auxiliarles en su estúpida batalla. –pero como tú, Nara Shikamaru, te has metido conmigo, decidí deshacerme de ti. Para eso necesitaba alejarte de los otros dos ninjas de la arena que seguro te ayudarían. Y es por tu espantosa técnica de sombras que estás ahora atrapado aquí, sin poderte mover… Espero y ahora entiendas lo terrible que es estar inmovilizado de esa manera. Ah, por cierto ¿No te mencione que ocurrirá si llegas a tocar uno de esos hilos?

–No creo que sea necesario, –inquirió Shikamaru, impotente, observando las delgadas cuerdas que parecían de telaraña rodeándole. –deben estar unidas a una trampa o algo así, pero por el tiempo que tuviste para preparar todo esto no creo que todas sean un peligro.

–Eres muy listo Shika-chan. –le apremio Ice sacando un kunai de sus bolsillos. –Pero el que tu no seas capaz de hacer una buena trampa en poco tiempo no significa que yo tampoco. Ice es muy eficaz, deberías tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Te gustaría saber que ocurre si cortamos uno de esos hilos? –le reto Ice apuntando con la kunai al embrollo de hilillos y lanzandola hacia él sin mostrar remordimiento.

En un acto de mero reflejo, Shikamaru dio un paso hacia atrás, activando la sorpresa que Ice le preparó y cortandose la la ropa y la piel con los delgados hilos que reventaban uno a uno. De cualquier forma, estaba perdido.

**oOo**

Jadeando, Amaya se puso en pie. Esa explosión había conseguido lanzarla por los aires ya que , como a Miyuki, la había tomado desprevenida. Su ropa estaba llena de lodo y una de sus piernas estaba muy lastimada. La situación no estaba para nada bien, si bien Miyuki consiguió dejar en desventaja a Kankuro, también ellas perdieron ventaja. Apenas se había incorporado, cuando la pelirroja sintió que alguien se movía cerca, inmediatamente alzó la guardia y sacó unos cuantos kunai de su bolsillo, preparándose para quién fuera que estaba a su alrededor, moviéndose entre la misteriosa bruma que el estallido dejo tras de sí.

El sonido de un paso sobre el agua fue suficiente para que Kankuro fuera descubierto. Retenía, usando uso de todas sus fuerzas, con un kunai el ataque de otra kunai sostenida por Amaya. Se maldijo por dentro, había perdido el elemento sorpresa y las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo no era para nada su especialidad, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. No había señales de Temari en ninguna parte.

Una lucha uno a uno comenzó entre el ninja de Suna y la shinobi de las olas, que combatían usando solo técnicas simples y taijutsu. Los dos estaban muy lastimados y cuidaban no desperdiciar el chakra que les restaba. Amaya estaba muy molesta, de no ser por ese maldito sello la pelea ya hubiese finalizado, incluso antes de empezar. Pero no era momento para quejarse por sus estúpidos entrenamientos, debía estar atenta a cada movimiento de Kankuro, quien no cedía contra sus ataques.

Suspiro, exhausta al tiempo que encontraba una oportunidad para atacar a su enemigo. Formo unos cuantos sellos con sus manos, ¡Al diablo con sus reservas de chakra! Si este ataque fallaba ya no le quedaría nada, pero si atrapaba a Kankuro, ya no habría necesidad de luchar más. Miyuki y Ice tendrían que vérselas solas contra los otros dos.

–Estilo de agua… –susurró. –Técnica de…

**oOo**

Miyuki abrió los ojos, un sabor desagradable recorrió su lengua, fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta de que estaba tirada boca abajo sobre la tierra húmeda y lodosa. Se quedo así un momento, pasmada, recapitulando lo que había ocurrido apenas unos segundos atrás. Si a alguien le había afectado la detonación del sello era ella. Sentía todo su cuerpo terriblemente dolorido, así que solo apoyo sus brazos bajo su pecho y alzó la cabeza para ver el entorno. Una especie de bruma le rodeaba, pero aun así, era capaz de distinguir el mango carmesí de su espada clavada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Como no se creía con las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie, repto en dirección a su espada, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la hundió de nuevo en el suelo, su boca se abrió para exclamar un grito de dolor pero no salió nada de su garganta. Solo trato de recuperar el aliento para luego preocuparse por lo que sea que fuese eso que la presionaba contra el suelo.

–Y yo que ya te creía muerta. –se burló una voz femenina sobre ella, Miyuki intento girarse para verle el rostro pero tal y como estaba era imposible. Aunque sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. –Eres más resistente de lo que pareces, pero esta vez no sobrevivirás.

Temari, embarrada de lodo, también fue alcanzada por la explosión de la misma forma que Miyuki, solo que ella se puso en guardia en cuanto recobro la consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En cuanto diviso a Miyu arrastrándose como un gusano sobre el suelo decidió que a Miyuki le había llegado su hora, y Temari sería la encargada de asegurarse de que fuera así. Tomo su abanico ya que, a pesar del dolor, aun le quedaban bastantes fuerzas para seguir luchando y se encamino a la desprevenida morena. En cuanto le tuvo frente a sí, tan indefensa y patética no pudo resistir la tentación de humillarla aun más clavando su abanico sobre la espalada de Miyuki y enterrándola cada vez más.

Miyuki luchaba por respirar sin oponer demasiada resistencia a su opresora pues su columna vertebral no aguantarría mucho más. Sabía que no debía morir ahí y eso le bastaba para continuar, aun cuando la situación se viese demasiado negra para ella.

–Todavía… –masculló con la voz ahogada. –Todavía no has acavado conmigo…

Fue cuando la rubia de la arena sintió como le jaloneaban la pierna a manera de que perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo, después de todo ella también estaba débil, aunque su mente fuera muy fuerte.

Miyuki no perdió tiempo, en cuanto vio que su manía desesperada tuvo resultado se incorporo, a pesar del dolor, y corrió, o mejor dicho cojeo hasta tomar el mango de su espada, suspirando de alivió. Sobre la empuñadura de su espada se veía una derruida figura de un abanico blanco y rojo, el emblema Uchiha. Usando una fuerza que no pensó tener jamás, libero a la espada de la tierra y la aferro firme entre sus manos, decidida a no soltarla de nuevo.

Para cuando Miyuki estuvo "firme" con su espada entre manos una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hizo rodar unos metros por el suelo. Temari aun tenía su poderoso abanico y lo usaría tantas veces como le fuese necesario.

–Eso fue un intento muy desesperado, –espetó, Miyuki no entendía de dónde conseguía la energía para ser sarcástica en momentos como ese. –igual no importa lo que hagas, si es contra mi, jamás funcionará.

La kunoichi de la arena pasó su abanico totalmente abierto frente a sí y se desvaneció entre la bruma, justo como lo hizo anteriormente. Miyuki inmediatamente se puso alerta, Temari podía reaparecer en cualquier lado. Escuchó atentamente y creyó oír los ecos lejanos de alguna otra lucha pero no le prestó atención.

Una ráfaga de viento rasgó el espacio sobre su cabeza aplastándola. Miyuki jamás se imagino ese ataque por parte de Temari al que no había forma de huir, la hoja de su katana se clavó en el suelo mientras ella permanecía hincada, sujetándose fuertemente tratando de no terminar de nuevo desplomada porque tal vez no sería capaz de ponerse en pie nunca más.

Sabiendo que Temari podría destruirle de un momento a otro, Miyuki comienza a crear los sellos que esa misma mañana había practicado. Una nueva oleada de viento la empujo de nuevo contra el suelo, sólo que esta vez, Temari decidió ponerle punto final a su lucha cerrando su abanico y dejándolo caer de manera vertical sobre la espalda de Miyuki. Un fuerte "crac" resonó en el campo seguido de un grito ahogado. Temari sonrió, feliz de haber terminado.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Mucha lucha, lo sé. Pero no me puedo contener y aunque este capítulo no revela nada impresionate en el proximo si que habrá revelaciones, el pasado de Ice (cómo conocio a Kakuzu y de dónde proviene), lo que le ocurrió a Miyuki y lo que descubrio en el camino. No quiero decir más, odio dar spoilers.

Sin más respondo brevemenete a unos cuanto reviews:

_Hikary Hye_

_Gracias por tu opinión, sabía que con Amaya tenía que crear a todo un mounstro, en el mejor sentido de la palabra, ya que como se supone son criminales, deben tener un poco de sangre fria. Sobre Ice, no desesperés, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá bastante más sobre ella, no quise poner los dos pasados juntos porque me parecia muy tedioso así que iré de uno por vez._

_DEIDARA_

_¡Hi! Gracias por tus reviews, la verdad es que si el fic trata con encuentros con Akatsuki, obviamente debe aparecer en él todo Akatsuki (y si, Tobi aparecerá, solo espera unos cuantos caps más). Gracias por tus consejos, claro que uno puede hacer lo que le plazca con su fic, pero entre más acercado a lo que en verdad pudo -o puede- haber pasado en el manga, mejor :D. Sorry por la demora pero ando esclavizada por las tareas y trabajos de fin de semestre._

_Sadere_

_Definitivamente Miyuki hace mucho teatro con lo de su pasado, pero es para agregar mas "suspenso" al fic, y para evitar que se desvíe del tema central. Además, imaginate que sería de tí estando en su lugar sin saber nada acerca de quién eres o qué deberías hacer..._

_naIrAkua_

_¡Hola! Vaya, ya se te extrañaba por elf fic, y bueno descuida que no eres la única que anda siendo controlada por la escuela. Si me he tardado en actualizar es por esa misma razón. Y si, ya mero llegamos en donde me había quedado, y lo que seguirá de ahí se piondrá cada vez mejor xD No creí que también hubiese alguien que detestara tanto a Sakura como yo *snif*... es lindo, por eso le darán una buena paliza ¡jajája!_

_Icegirl2711_

_¡Hola Ice! He abandonado el metro u_u, solo por mientras salgo de vacaciones porque la escuela me trae en fase hipnotica sin dejarme mucho tiempo para la compu. Pero es bueno "verte" de nuevo, ¡que bien que sigas el fic aquí! Como verás, le agregué bastantes cosas que en el otro no. Pero todos se unen al mismo fin, y si te gusto el pasado de Amaya espero también te agrade el tuyo -eso suena un poco extraño-. Lo sabrás pronto ;)_


	17. La Primera Danza Las Cadenas de Ice

¡Hola!

Ahora si tarde bastante para actualizar, lo siento, me faltaba inspiración para terminar el pasado de Ice (creo que se me paso un poquito la mano en eso) pero ya luego lo verán. Gracias por todos los reviews, no podré contestarlos porque se requiere tiempo y si me pongo a hacerlo terminare subiendo el capítulo quién sabe cuando.

Otra cosa: me preguntaron si habría yaoi aquí y, lamento decepcionaros, pero este fic no esta enfocado hacia el romance ni normal ni yaoi, tal vez habrá escenas un poco comprometedoras para los personajes pero nada más. También sobre ese exceso de lucha y accíón, bueno es que si queremos que nuestra protagonista sea un poquitín mejor ninja habremos de darle experiencia, y solo aprendera a luchar luchando :)

Y así, aprovechando que la navidad esta cerca, les regalaré el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Antes del capítulo unas cuantas breves aclaraciones:

Habrá dos trozos de este fic escritos con letras cursivas, el primero será de una conversación que se da al mismo tiempo que la escena, y el segundo se trata de una especie de flashback donde se muestra la primera parte del pasado de Ice (¡Ice no me mates por favor!). Ahora si, leean y disfruten:

* * *

**La Primera Danza: plumas de viento cortante.**

**Las Cadenas de Ice**

El cuerpo de Kankuro fue arrastrado por una gigantesca marejada, junto con la cual se iban las últimas reservas de chakra de la pelirroja Amaya. El ninja de la arena se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, y para cuando el torrente de agua se desvaneció, Amaya cayó de un salto frente a él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, seguido de otros más. Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que eso era totalmente inútil hasta que dejo de golpear y se percató de que sus manos estaban llenas de arena. El verdadero Kankuro había sido sustituido y aun se encontraba ileso.

La ninja de las olas apretó fuertemente los puños claramente molesta. Su último jutsu fue inútil. Fue entonces cuando dos kunai se clavan al tronco que esta frente a ella, rozándole las puntas del cabello amenazándole. Amaya se giró para ver a sus espaldas pero solo consiguió observar una lluvia de shurikens mortíferas que iban hacia ella: demasiadas para esquivarles y muy cerca para que Amaya pudiese interceptarlas. Terminaría destrozada, tal vez cuando Ice y Miyuki (en caso de que sobrevivieran) le buscaran ni siquiera encontrarían su cadáver, solo trocitos de Amaya regados por todos lados, y lo peor de todo es que no podría volver a encontrarse de nuevo con Sasori…

Pero el ataque de Kankuro fue abruptamente detenido: todas las armas que el lanzó contra la pelirroja quedaron suspendidas durante unos segundos en el aire, solo si se observaba muy detenidamente se conseguía notar unos delgados hilos que irrumpían su camino, y luego cayeron todas al suelo, sin siquiera llegar a estar a un metro de Amaya.

La elegida por Sasori se encuentra desconcertada, mira fijamente a Kankuro y nota que este no la está observando a ella, si no a alguien más que se encuentra a espaldas de la pelirroja.

–No creas que te ayudo de forma desinteresada Ama-chan, -le advirtió Ice posada sobre la rama de un árbol e ignorando completamente la mirada de un furioso Kankuro sobre ella. –como buena pupila del sensei debo seguir sus principios, y uno de ellos es este: si yo te ayudo, tú tendrás que darle al sensei algo a cambio.

–Como dinero. –dijo Amaya mirando a Ice con una sonrisa. Le había salvado.

–Bien dicho, Ama-chan. Más vale que comiences a ahorrar, –de un ligero salto, Ice ya se encontraba entre Amaya y Kankuro. –porque te aseguro que esto no te saldrá barato.

–Lo sé. –respondió Amaya ya sin preocupación dejándose caer sobre el suelo y dejándole a Ice el resto.

El ninja de la arena se encontraba en serios problemas. Si Ice se encontraba ahí solo podía significar una cosa: Shikamaru había sido derrotado. Y eso no era para nada algo bueno (en especial si su hermana llegase a enterarse), si esa chica en verdad consiguió derrotar al Nara y salir prácticamente ilesa, Kankuro, que estaba casi al borde de un colapso, no tenía oportunidad. Y él lo sabía.

**oOo**

La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Temari era deslumbrante. Aun enjarrada de lodo se sentía mejor que nunca, y más sabiendo que Miyuki no se volvería a levantar.

O al menos eso creía…

Su sonrisa se esfumo con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido cuando contemplo como el supuesto cuerpo de Miyuki se convertía en fango. Esa maldita consiguió escapar a su golpe mortal, Temari la maldijo con su mas selecto repertorio, Miyuki era más difícil de erradicar que una plaga.

Entretanto, Miyuki, sin aliento y sin energía, trataba de trazar su próximo movimiento, pero casi no le quedaban fuerzas…

"_¿Qué opinas tu, hermana? ¿Tendremos que intervenir?" le pregunto él, con su tono normal para decir las cosas, siempre demasiado ansioso de lo que vendrá después._

"_No directamente" repuso ella con su voz serena. Aun no era hora._

"_¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" se quejó de nuevo su hermano desilusionado curvando su sonrisa hacia abajo en su rostro moreno tal y como ella lo había previsto. Su hermano era demasiado predecible, incluso a un mortal le sería fácil adivinar lo que él haría._

"_Será ella quién salga de esta situación, tal y como debe ser…" sentencio de nuevo la mujer del rostro blanco y facciones finas. La mayoría de sus palabras no parecían tener sentido, solo se entendían hasta que era el momento de que todo ocurriese de verdad. "…nosotros únicamente le guiaremos en el camino…"_

_Una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro de su hermano bajo flequillo blanco. Después de todo, la idea le agradaba bastante, era divertido poder intervenir de vez en cuando aun cuando ningun mortal fuera capaz de saberlo._

Miyuki tomó su espada, no encontrando más opción que hacerle frente a Temari. Su única ventaja era el hecho de que Temari, a pesar de no mostrarlo, estaba también agotada y que se encontraba muy, muy molesta por su fallo. Quizá esto último no fuera tan bueno, porque si encontraba una oportunidad la rubia no lo pensaría dos veces y acabaría con lo que quedaba de Miyuki.

En ese instante, Miyu capto como dentro de ella surgía una sensación extraña: de pronto, se sintió llena de energía, capaz de correr y luchar por horas sin fin, capaz de cualquier cosa… y, en su mente, comenzó a crearse algo que jamás se imagino saber y que, sin embargo, era algo que sólo ella sabía ejecutar.

–¡Te encontré! –gruño Temari, ahora no se dirigía a Miyuki con sarcasmo, ahora lo hacia con rabia.

Pero Miyuki ya no tenía miedo, sujetó con fuerza el mango de su espada al tiempo que clamaba:

–¡Primera Danza: justu de las plumas de viento cortante!

Y atacó. Pero esta vez lucho de una manera muy distinta. Tal como el nombre de la técnica lo refería el ataque que Miyu acababa de idear era una especie de baile: cada movimiento que hacía era ejecutado con gracia y elegancia mientras la hoja de la espada se deslizaba de aquí para allá de forma que, si su enemigo llegaba a descuidarse por un segundo, resultaría letal, por lo que no se podía contraatacar, solo quedaba esquivar moviéndose al compás de una melodía sorda que tarde o temprano, finalizaría de forma mortal.

Temari, aun cuando estaba confundida por el extraño estilo de Miyuki y su cuerpo debilitado por toda la batalla, esquivo cada intento que hacía la katana por rebanarle. Y sin embargo y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Temari resultaba herida. Cada vez que Miyu blandía la espada pequeños rasguños aparecían en su cuerpo, todos aparentemente provenientes de ataques de direcciones diferentes ¡Pero es era imposible! Solo había un atacante visible y esa era Miyuki, y Temari esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, se parecía mucho a lo que ocurrió la vez anterior cuando se encontraron por primera vez, y aun así, esta vez era algo completamente distinto.

Fue entonces cuando Temari fue capaz de verlas: decenas de plumas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, de un color traslucido, casi invisibles. Cada vez que la espada era movida en una u otra dirección por Miyuki lanzaba pequeños destellos de su chakra (cuya naturaleza era el viento) en el aire haciendo que las afiladas plumas se moviesen con ella e hiriendo a Temari sin necesidad de tocarle con la katana. Pero la fuerte rubia quedo embelesada observando las luminosas y largas plumas que se olvido por unos segundos de la batalla, he aquí la verdadera letalidad del jutsu, que solo reacciono cuando sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por la hoja de la espada Uchiha.

Miyuki sacó su espada del abdomen de su contrincante y se tumbo de sentón sobre el suelo. Sus renovadas fuerzas comenzaban a dejarle tan rápido como había venido. Pero ya no había razón para preocuparse: Temari cayó de rodillas, con la mirada perdida, sujetándose la herida que no paraba de sangrar. Pronto ambas perdieron el conocimiento.

_"Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, hermana. Miyu-chan sigue viva."_

_"La próxima vez, no podremos ayudarle... "_

**oOo**

Estaba herida, eso bien que lo sabía, pues percibía el dolor clavándose como agujas por todo su cuerpo aun cuando no estaba consciente del todo. Escucho un murmullo lejano y el sonido de alguna conversación, aunque Miyuki no podía distinguir las palabras. También sintió un suelo duro bajo su espalda y una corriente de aire frio, por lo menos sabía que seguía con vida. Pero todavía había algo que le extrañaba, y era la extraña oscuridad que le envolvía. No fue hasta luego de un rato cuando se dio cuenta de que era porque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Lenta y pesadamente abrió Miyuki los ojos pero, en lugar del resplandor de luz cegadora que normalmente solía ver, se encontró con un techo de roca oscuro iluminado débilmente por una luz rojiza. Solo entonces distinguió los sonidos que la rodeaban: el caer de la lluvia fuera y las voces de Ice y Amaya ¡Menos mal que todas estaban con vida! Entonces quiso incorporarse para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

–¡Ay! –exclamó al quedar sentada en el frio piso de la cueva, jamás desde que podía recordar había sentido tanto dolor.

Inmediatamente los rostros de Amaya y Ice se volvieron hacia ella.

–¡Que bien que hayas despertado Yukie-chan(1)! –le saludó Ice con su forma natural de hablar.

–Será mejor que te recuestes de nuevo, –le aconsejó Amaya mirándola con un poco de preocupación. –tu cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado por completo.

Miyuki, movida por el dolor que la consumía, se recostó de nuevo. Una vez las molestias se atenuaron consiguió preguntar:

–¿Qué… qué fue lo que ocurrió después de que yo quedara inconsciente?

–Por suerte para ti, Miyuki-chan, nosotras ya habíamos terminado nuestros asuntos y por eso pudimos encontrarte a tiempo junto a la rubia peligrosa esa de la arena. Las dos estaban a punto de morir, pero nosotras solo te recogimos a ti, por supuesto. Ama-chan hizo lo que pudo para evitar que perdieras más sangre y comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo que estaba en el valle, pero tuvimos buena suerte y nos topamos con dos chicos médicos que se prestaron a curarte sin necesidad de que los amenazáramos…

–¿Dos médicos? –pregunto Miyuki extrañada, existía algo en esas palabras pero su cabeza le daba vueltas y concebía qué.

–Si, –reafirmo Ice asintiendo con la cabeza. –un chico muy agradable y una mujer muy extraña, creo que era su hermana, ¿o no?

–Para ser su hermana no se parecían mucho. –intervino Amaya, recordando a esos dos.

–Es cierto, él era muy moreno y la chica estaba blanca como un fantasma.

Entonces el recuerdo de sus rostros vino a la mente de Miyuki, tal y cómo los había visto hacía apenas días atrás en el hospital ¿serían los mismos?

–Amaya, –enuncio Miyuki. –¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de los enfermeros extraños que me tope en el hospital?

–Pos supuesto… –los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se abrieron desmesuradamente. –¿No serían…?

Miyuki afirmó asintiendo, y se arrepintió de hacerlo pues a cada movimiento que hacía recibía una descarga de dolor por parte de sus desgastados músculos, a una pregunta que Ice no consiguió escuchar, por lo que las observaba ahora a ambas con reproche.

–Tiene sentido, –Amaya se cruzo de piernas y se llevo la mano bajo la barbilla, pensativa. –porque ellos solo te ayudaron a ti.

–¿Qué?

–¡Es cierto! –intervino Ice, feliz de poder participar de nuevo en la conversación. –Esos dos solo te curaron a ti, Miyuki-chan. Ama-chan tuvo que curar sus heridas por sí sola porque ellos no se prestaron a ayudarla.

–¿Y tu? –le interrogó Miyuki a Ice. –¿te curaron también a ti?

Ice soltó una ligera risa.

–¿Y porqué deberían curarme? Si yo no tenía ninguna herida.

Miyuki solo se limito a exclamar un gran "¡Ah!" de admiración. Amaya chistó por lo bajo.

–Ellos dijeron que te pondrías bien con solo reposar dos días. –continuo Amaya regresando al tema central. –Ya ha pasado uno.

–Y es una suerte que solo sean dos días, ¡estabas hecha polvo Miyu-chan! Eso era suficiente para enviar a un Jounin, si no a la tumba, por lo menos un mes al hospital.

–Temari es despiadada. –apuntó Miyuki recordando su lucha con ella.

–Si, además de que es una de las ninjas más fuertes que he conocido. –comento Amaya y luego, dirigiéndose a Miyu agregó –No te ofendas Miyuki pero, ¿Cómo lograste dejarla en K.O?

–Cierto, ¿cómo lo hiciste Miyuki-chan? –Ice la miro con sus ojos resplandecientes de curiosidad.

Entonces Miyuki recordó un detalle sobre su lucha, un detalle que la ayudo a sobrevivir.

–Yo… –balbuceo. –Yo, creo que use alguna clase de justu… algo que nunca antes había visto…

Las otras dos le miraron desconcertadas.

–¿A qué te refieres Miyuki-chan? ¿Usaste alguno de los jutsus que te enseñamos para hacerle una trampa o qué?

–No, esa técnica era diferente. Era algo que solo puedo hacer yo, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo logre hacerlo. –susurró Miyu luchando para no cerrar los ojos, aun se sentía demasiado cansada.

–¿Una técnica que solo puedes hacer tu? –le pregunto Ice un poco escéptica.

–Si, –afirmó Miyuki, pues estaba completamente segura de que lo que había hecho cuando luchó contra Temari era algo que nadie más podría hacer. –usando mi katana…por cierto, ¿dónde está?

–No te preocupes, Kasei esta muy bien. –le aseguró Amaya poniéndose de pie y buscando algo en un rincón de la cueva. –estaba contigo cuando te encontramos.

–¿Kasei? –pregunto Miyuki extrañada.

–¡No lo puedo creer Miyuki-chan! ¿No sabes cómo se llama tu espada? –exclamó Ice en cierta manera, indignada.

–¿Así se llama? ¿Kasei?

–Por supuesto. Toda buena espada debe tener un nombre, Miyuki. –le aclaró Amaya. –Así como Samehada, la espada de Kisame. Es su nombre lo que hace que el guerrero que la porta adquiera mayor veracidad. Una espada sin nombre no existe, deberías tenerlo en cuenta Miyuki. –le advirtió sentándose a su lado y mostrándole la katana, cuya hoja relucía como si fuese nueva. –Mira, aquí en el mango, bajo el símbolo Uchiha se encuentra su nombre grabado. –agregó mostrándole a Miyuki la empuñadura donde lucían los kanjis "fuego" (火) y "estrella" (星), literalmente Kasei (火星), "estrella de fuego".

–¿Marte? (n/a: "Kasei" se usa más para referirse al planeta Marte) –leyó Miyuki, quien extrañamente sabía leer y escribir de manera normal sin ninguna dificultad, algo que no olvido junto con todo lo demás.

–En este caso no. –le corrigió Amaya. –Viendo que esta espada era de un Uchiha su nombre viene siendo "estrella de fuego".

–¿Es una espada Uchiha? –interrogó Ice emocionada. –¡Vaya! ¡Debe valer una fortuna! ¿Cómo la conseguiste Yukie-chan? ¿La robaste?

Pero Miyu ya no le oía. El cansancio le venció y cayó nuevamente en un largo sueño.

**oOo**

Para cuando Miyuki recupero la conciencia, dos horas después, aun seguía lloviendo, aunque el escenario que estaba frente a ella era un poco distinto: Amaya seguía sentada a un lado de la fogata, solo que en esta ocasión se le veía muy concentrada en cortar algo con una kunai; y Ice, Ice ya no parecía Ice, o por lo menos no en la forma en la que Miyuki solía verle, ahora llevaba el cabello castaño suelto y se podía apreciar lo largo que era llegando un poco mas debajo de la cintura, además de que estaba completamente empapada. La pequeña subordinada de Kakuzu terminaba de quitarse el bluson blanco que normalmente usaba dejando ver una especiede top negro pegado al cuerpo y usando solo unos shorts.

–¿No tienes frio? –pregunto torpemente Miyuki viéndola con curiosidad.

Ice y Amaya levantaron la mirada hacia Miyu inmediatamente, al parecer no se habían percatado de que estaba despierta.

–¡Miyuki-chan despertaste! –exclamó Ice tomando el blusón y extendiéndolo frente al fuego para que se secara.

–Eso es un poco obvio ¿no? –dijo Miyuki al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para quedar totalmente de frente a las otras dos, una acción que resulto ser tan dolorosa como pensaba. –¿Porqué estas mojada?

–Fue a traer la cena. –respondió Amaya por Ice mostrándole a Miyuki un par de peces que se encontraba preparando en ese instante. –Aunque tal vez sería mejor decir tu cena, no has comido nada en más de un día…

El rugido que salió desde el estomago de Miyuki afirmo las palabras de Amaya. Y así las tres esperaron junto a las llamas mientras se cocía la comida, en silencio.

Los ojos verdes de Amaya, en busca de alguna distracción, se posaron sobre el brazo izquierdo de Ice sobre el que estaba marcado un extraño tatuaje: una espiral de color negro perfectamente marcada alrededor de su muñeca y que al final se alargaba en unas curvas entrecortadas hasta por encima del codo, a su vez, esta espiral estaba cruzada por varia líneas que no lucían como parte del conjunto original formando una especie de símbolo, un símbolo que Amaya fue capaz de reconocer.

–Ice, –le llamó, pues era la primera vez que veía ese sello marcado en una persona, y como Ice casi siempre llevaba los brazos cubiertos por las holgadas mangas de su ropa no lo había notado. –ese tatuaje que llevas sobre el brazo…

Casi por reacción instintiva Ice se llevo la mano derecha sobre las extrañas marcas tratando de cubrirlas y lanzó una mirada severa a Amaya, casi queriendo destrozarla con sus ojos dorados. Miyuki jamás había visto a Ice comportarse de esa forma, y por primera vez desde que le conoció, Ice le infundio verdadero temor. Pero Amaya le mantuvo la mirada hasta que la elegida por Kakuzu se decidió a hablar:

–¿Conoces este símbolo? –pregunto, con un tono serio con el que antes no había hablado.

La pelirroja asintió débilmente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Ice.

–Deberías recordar que soy más anciana de lo que aparento. He oído hablar de ese sello que llevas en el brazo, el "Kusari no chuujitsu" (cadena de lealtad), pero jamás imagine que existiera alguien con ese sello.

–¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto Miyuki quien, como siempre, no tenía idea de nada.

–Cuando yo era aun muy pequeña, –le explicó Amaya sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de Ice, quien aun la reprendía con la mirada. –se prohibió el uso de esa técnica y se convirtió en un jutsu prohibido porque sus efectos eran inhumanos. El Kusari no chuujitsu sólo puede ser realizado entre dos personas: el amo y su sirviente, por así decirlo. Lo usaban hace muchísimo tiempo los señores feudales, para mantener a sus shinobis bajo su control total quitándoles toda su voluntad y haciendo que obedeciesen sólo la de ellos, se puede decir que transformaba a los ninjas en simple marionetas. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y sólo muy pocas personas saben de la existencia de esa técnica, y aun de los que saben casi nadie sabe cómo realizarla o contrarrestarla.

–Todavía hay personas que saben cómo utilizarla. –afirmó Ice aun seria.

–Eso lo acabo de descubrir pero, ¿quién? ¿Kakuzu?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –negó Ice alzando la voz. –Puede que Kakuzu-sensei sea un criminal, pero jamás usaría un jutsu tan terrible como ese sobre mí. Tu sólo conoces su efecto muy superficialmente, pero ser marcado por algo como eso es lo más espantoso que jamás podrías imaginar… no hay escapatoria. –y finalmente Ice agacho la mirada, ahora llena de una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

_Todo comenzó hacía ya diez años atrás, cuando Ice en verdad era pequeña y tenía poco más de seis años. Sus padres: él, un hombre atlético pero delgado de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color ámbar que los de Ice; ella, una mujer no muy alta y también bastante delgada, con el cabello de color café oscuro, ojos azules y una gran y blanca sonrisa, eran la pareja de ladrones más buscada en todo el mundo ninja. Y es que ellos habían convertido el robo en un arte, siempre actuaban silenciosos y en los momentos menos esperados de manera que nadie se daba cuenta del robo hasta muy demasiado tarde, y aun si esto no bastara o en la remota ocasión de llegar a ser descubiertos contaban con las habilidades suficientes para estar al nivel de un ninja de élite, sin ser ellos shinobis. Es por esa razón que Ice, aun siendo muy chica todavía, poseía ya un gran nivel que le permitía ayudar a sus padres con los robos y también poder salir ilesa de una pequeña lucha. Esa era la vida que llevaban y para ella eso era perfecto, no le importaba que su medio de sustento no fuese un trabajo honrado, mientras pudiera continuar así todo estaría bien y ella sería feliz._

_El problema llegó ese día, cuando el trío familiar se dirigió a la mansión de Zen Yu Han, un poderoso señor feudal que mantenía resguardadas en su palacio inmensas riquezas. Zen Yu Han, un hombre con una prominente barriga oculta bajo grandes túnicas de seda y la cara tan rechoncha que hacía ver a sus ojos como dos largas rendijas, sabía que tarde o temprano los famosos ladrones Inazuma, así se les llamaba por ser tan rápidos como un relámpago, le harían una visita y, como muchos otros hombres ricos y ambiciosos, había contratado a buenos shinobis para que resguardasen su tesoro hasta que los ladronzuelos fuesen capturados._

_Todo estaba funcionando de maravilla, como iba casi siempre, nadie se había percatado de su presencia ni de que se había hurtado la cámara principal de Zen Yu Han. Las dificultades comenzaron cuando, Hina, la mamá de Ice que era quien saldría primero del lugar, se topó contra una especie de barrera que no le permitía salir, pero eso no resultaría un problema a no ser de que cuando la toco se disparó una alarma por todos los aposentos de Zen Yu Han. Todos dentro de la barrera, incluidos Ice y su padre, escucharon la alarma. _

_Los shinobis al servicio de Han se apresuraron a ir en la búsqueda y captura de los intrusos, a la vez que la pequeña familia se apresuraba a reunirse, porque eran fuertes si luchaban juntos al contrario de si se veían obligados a luchar divididos. Ice sabía esto perfectamente y por esa razón se deslizaba veloz, entre los conductos de aire, a través de los pasillos, cuidando siempre no ser vista y siendo rápida. El punto acordado para la reunirse en caso de emergencia era el comedor de los huéspedes, pues estaba ubicado de manera que les brindaba una ventaja. Pero cuando Ice llegó ahí ya era demasiado tarde: rompió la rejilla de la ventilación a través de la que había llegado y se encontró con una escena que ni siquiera en sus pesadillas había visto: sus padres habían sido capturados, a cada uno le apresaban dos shinobis de una aldea que no se molesto en reconocer._

_Hina, su mamá, alzó débilmente la vista y cuando descubrió que era Ice la que acababa de irrumpir en el salón comenzó a temer, como toda madre naturalizada, por la vida de su hija._

–_¡Huye Ice! ¡Huye! –chilló sin dejar a un lado su tono aplastante, como cuando le ordenaba algo a Ice._

_Pero su pequeña hija no tenía ninguna intención de escapar. No podía dejar a sus padres ahí, no le importaba salir con vida si era ella la única que iba a sobrevivir, preferiría mil veces morir junto a ellos que abandonarles ahí. Pero Ice no era de la gente que se rinde fácilmente, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a su familia, lo único que conocía y tenía._

_Pero, desgraciadamente, eso no sería posible. Un solo gesto por parte de los ninjas de Yu Han le indicó que al menor movimiento asesinarían a uno de sus padres, Ice quedó imposibilitada. No podía moverse y hacer algo aun cuando nadie la retenía como a los otros dos. Ahora ni siquiera podía huir._

–_¿Y quien es esta? –pregunto indignado el rechoncho Zen, pues no sabía que los famosos Inazuma fueran un trío. –¡Aprénsenla! –ordeno sabiendo que Ice no estaba de su parte._

_La chica se dejo capturar sin mostrar ninguna resistencia y sin despegar la mirada de sus padres._

–_Señor, –habló uno de los shinobis que sujetaba a Ice. –esta chiquilla fue quien destruyo el sistema de seguridad del tesoro. Fui capaz de verle con mi técnica especial pero cuando llegue para apresarla ya no estaba._

_-¡Con que otra ladronzuela! –bufó molesto el gran Zen Yu Han. –No había oído hablar de esta, es demasiado joven. Pero de cualquier manera es una ladrona así que pagara de la misma forma que estos dos: con la muerte. –sentenció alzando su brazo derecho por sobre su esférica cabeza._

_Un gemido salió de la garganta de Hina a la vez que Tetsu, el padre de Ice, agachaba la cabeza._

–_¡No le hagas daño! ¡Por favor déjala vivir!_

_El gordo Zen Yu Han se rasco la barriga mientras reía. Ice sintió como una oleada de un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Odiaba a ese hombre, a ese bufón que osaba reírse de esa forma de sus padres de manera tan descarda. Por primera vez, Ice pudo ser capaz de sentir el odio, un odio que le llenaba de un desesperado instinto asesino._

–_Entonces, –prosiguió el gordo Han. –¿Cuál será el primero en morir?_

_Pero antes de que él decidiera nada, su consejero, un anciano delgado, clavo y con un bigote larguísimo que llegaba hasta el suelo, se le acerco y le susurro un par de cosas al oído. A cada palabra que el consejero murmuraba la sonrisa malvada de Han se ensanchaba cada vez más con la vista fija en Ice que, a pesar de su desenfrenada ira, no era capaz de hacer nada por miedo de que ejecutaran a sus padres._

–_Mujer, –le habló Zen Yu Han a la madre de Ice. –he tomado la decisión de dejar a tu hija con vida a cambio de que ella trabaje para mi como mi leal servidora. –la sonrisa y el gesto silbante con el que pronuncio las últimas palabras solo consiguió preocupar más a Hina que ya había dejado de llorar. –Me supongo que habrán oído hablar de la cadena de lealtad._

_La respuesta se marco claramente en los rostros de ambos padres, que ahora alzaban al cabeza y miraban fijamente a Yu Han con tremendo odio, queriéndole matar con la mirada, pero Han solo reía rascando su barriga por la reacción de los dos ladrones._

–_Me parece que sí, bueno supongo que su pequeña niña será una servidora totalmente fiel por lo que no habrá necesidad de quilatarle la vida, las aldeas ninjas desconocen su existencia y, por lo tanto, no hay recompensa por su cabeza. Si la dejo viva me servirá más, me será útil para extender mi imperio._

–_Preferiría que le des muerte a que le hagas algo así a Ice. –murmuró su madre que se debatía enfurecida tratando de zafarse de los tres ninjas que la apresaban._

_Ice, que escuchaba la conversación sin realmente comprender, se sintió herida por el comentario de su madre en lo más profundo de su ser, luego comprendería el por qué de este, pero tal vez demasiado tarde._

–_Si yo te sirvo, –murmuró Ice. –si yo te ayudo ¿los dejaras vivir?_

_El ancho señor feudal solo soltó una carcajada._

–_¡Pero que inocente niña! Será mejor que lo comprendas de una vez, aquí tu no estas en posición de negociar nada. Los pecados de tus padres ya no tienen perdón, tú pagaras por eso más adelante pequeña tonta. ¡Acérquenla! –les ordeno a los shinobis que la apresaban y ellos llevaron a Ice frente a su líder. –Ya es hora de que lo comprendas._

_Y, con una lentitud extraordinaria, tal vez porque se le dificultaba hacer los sellos o solo para creas suspenso de forma sádica, el gran Zen Yu Han creo un jutsu, el único que sabía y el único que deseaba saber: sobre las yemas de sus dedos aparecieron cinco pequeñas luces doradas que el introdujo en el cuerpo de Ice, ella no pudo más que exclamar un grito de dolor que se esfumo tan pronto el jutsu se hubo realizado._

_Y entonces, Ice quedo encerrada en un infierno._

_De pronto, la chica sintió como si ya no tuviera cuerpo, pues este ya no le pertenecía. Podía ver a través de sus mismos ojos, oler con su propia nariz pero ella no era quien controlaba sus acciones, su mente y su alma fueron aisladas por el jutsu y la voluntad de su cuerpo se convirtió en la voluntad de Han. Ice sintió como los ninjas la soltaban, y deseo con toda su fuerza de voluntad destripar ahí mismo a Han pero su cuerpo no dio ni la mínima señal de querer hacer algún movimiento. De frente a Han, escucho a sus espaldas el lamento ahogado de su madre y quiso girarse para verle, pero de nada servía, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía y sólo se movería si Zen Yu Han así lo deseaba._

_Entonces Ice se puso en pie, pero no porque ella así lo quisiera si no porque Han lo ordenaba, sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra su cuerpo se movía como una extremidad más del obeso señor feudal. Ice se transformó en una marioneta del aborrecible Zen Yu Han y su odio hacia él creció aun más, ahora entendía lo que había querido decir su madre: Ice preferiría mil veces la muerte a estar en una situación así._

_Se giró, bajo la voluntad de su nuevo amo, hacia los dos presos y cuando vislumbro los semblantes de sus padres tuvo ganas de llorar, pero tampoco podía hacer eso, las lagrimas no correrían por su mejillas a no ser de que su amo así lo deseara y eso, podía apostarlo, no sucedería nunca más. Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar de frente a su padre, que se negaba a mirar el semblante inmutable que ahora exhibía su hija, él sabía que su hija ya estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, muerta._

_Ice sintió como su mano buscaba en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una kunai. No pudo hacer ni decir nada, solo fue testigo de cómo su cuerpo asesinaba a su padre y ella no podía cerrar los ojos para no ver, tendría que soportarlo pues tampoco podía darse muerte a sí misma._

–_¡Buen trabajo! –le felicitó Zen Yu Han con una risa ahogada. –Luego ordenare que limpien el desastre que hiciste, ahora castiga al siguiente ladrón._

_Ice no dijo nada, solo camino hasta quedar frente a su madre. Ya sabía lo que iba a ser y odiaba no poder detenerlo. Pero Hina la encaro, no con odio sino con una amable sonrisa como si Ice siguiera siendo su hija, y le dijo:_

–_Te amo mi pequeña Ice._

_Y ya no se pudo oír mas porque en ese instante la kunai que Ice portaba ya había dado muerte a la mujer al igual que lo había hecho antes con su padre. _

_Desde ese día, Ice vivió como un títere siendo manejada por Zen Yu Han, y con cada día que pasaba su odio hacía él crecía más y más. Ya lo único que deseaba era poder morir, a cada misión que le mandaban deseaba fervientemente que alguien le matara y terminara con su tortura, pero nadie conseguía vencerle, porque las ordenes de Han siempre eran cumplir la misión con éxito y regresar con vida, y ella las obedecía al pie de la letra. Así pasaron seis años, con su alma encerrada dentro de su cuerpo y sin poder escapar a él._

_Hacía poco tiempo desde que Ice cumplió sus trece años. Ese día tenía una nueva orden: asaltar a un rico del país vecino. Zen Yu Han se había convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos gracias a todos esos robos y asesinatos que su pequeño juguete hacía por él. Después de condenar a los ladrones Inazuma él terminó convirtiéndose en uno, oculto bajo su buen nombre y sus riquezas anteriores. Nadie sabía como Han conseguí volverse cada vez más y más rico, nadie excepto él, su consejero y Ice, a quien él daba por una marioneta hueca, con el alma muerta._

_La chica se movía según las ordenes de su amo, cautelosa e invisible, ya había burlado el sistema de seguridad de los aposentos de su nueva victima y ya había cargado el dinero en sus espaldas, todo había terminado tal y como se esperaba, sin contratiempos ni problemas mayores. Ice, acostumbrada ya a que su cuerpo se moviera en contra de su voluntad solo tenía la leve esperanza, al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, de que le descubrieran, de que la atraparan y le dieran muerte, pero era casi imposible._

_Entonces, mientras huía silenciosamente por el laberinto del jardín, hecho prácticamente de un centenar de arbustos bien podados y estructurados, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Su cuerpo comenzó a apresurar el paso, percibiendo el peligro hasta que termino corriendo a través de los laberintos de hierba, pero lo que sea que fuese lo que le seguía parecía capaz de igualar su velocidad, todo una novedad. De pronto, de entre los arbustos frente a ella broto una enorme sombra: un hombre mucho más alto que ella se plantó haciendo frenar a Ice hasta que quedaron cara a cara: él era, por mucho, más alto que Ice e iba con el cuerpo casi completamente cubierto a excepción de sus ojos, una capa negra le haría desaparecer en la oscuridad a no ser por varias nubes rojas bordadas en ella. Ice sintió como su esperanza creció de forma intensa, se sentía muy feliz de que por fin alguien consiguiera descubrirle y más aun, detenerle; aun así su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, y no daba señales de sentir miedo, ni mucho menos felicidad._

_El extraño se sintió un poco desconcertado por la expresión de la chica pero pronto dejo esa duda de lado, su objetivo era muy diferente. Al parecer, algun otro ladrón aparte de él había elegido esa noche para vaciar las cajas fuertes de ese lugar. Miro tentativamente hacia el saco negro que la joven cargaba en sus espaldas, de seguro que ahí estaba lo que había ido a buscar._

–_Parece que ya alguien se tomó la molestia de sacar el dinero fuera de los aposentos de Kin. –murmuro mirando impasible a Ice quien solo se quedo en silencio. –Ahora entrégame eso, niña, o te lo quitare a la fuerza._

_Al ver que la misteriosa ladronzuela no hacia nada entendió que si quería ese dinero tendría que arrebatárselo a la fuerza. Kakuzu no tenía de que preocuparse, sería tan rápido que ella ni siquiera notaría cuando su botín le fuera arrebatado de las manos. Comenzó a aflojar sus antebrazos, cosidos a su cuerpo, para poder alargarlos de manera eficaz y hacerse con lo que deseaba. Pero cuando hizo su movimiento quedo, durante un breve instante, sorprendido. Sus brazos regresaron a su lugar, ocultos bajo la capa mientras clavaba sus ojos en Ice, que ahora se encontraba a unos diez metros de él, con posición defensiva y aun con el saco negro entre manos._

_Kakuzu no lo podía creer, esa chiquilla había esquivado su ataque aparentemente sin ninguna dificultad y tan rápido que ni siquiera la vio moverse. La velocidad de esa joven mujer explicaba el cómo había conseguido asaltar el lugar sin ser descubierta, Kakuzu lo pensó unos segundos: si la mataba ahí, tendría el tesoro; pero si lograba unirla a él podría conseguir mucho más. En cualquier caso, la posibilidad de que ella se le uniera sin recibir nada a cambio, porque el no pensaba darle ni un centavo de sus ganancias, a parte de seguir con vida no era algo sencillo de realizar. Tenía prisa así que se decidió por la primera opción, después de todo tarde o temprano, en uno de sus ataques de ira desenfrenada, terminaría matándole._

_Ice comenzó dio un salto por sobre los arbustos tratando de huir, pues son ordenes no incluían matar a ese hombre a menos que fuera necesario, pero nuevamente tuvo que detenerse de forma abrupta al descubrir que él la alcanzó._

–_Dame eso o te mataré. –espetó el Akatsuki._

_Pero, nuevamente, la chica no parecía oírle y echo a correr hacia la izquierda y otra vez él la hizo detenerse extendiendo su brazo para detenerle. Ice se detuvo y dio media vuelta tratando de escapar en otra dirección pero el extraño estiro su otro brazo impidiéndole seguir escapando._

–_Veo que no me das más opción… –dijo Kakuzu y dirigió sus brazos, rápidos como torpedos hacia la chica, que salto esquivando a uno pero una vez en el aire le sería imposible esquivar el otro que la tomo por el cuello y la clavo contra las tapias del jardín._

_Ice sentía como le faltaba aliento sintiendo que su liberación estaba cada vez más próxima, aun cuando su cuerpo se retorcía para liberarse de la mano asfixiante de Kakuzu sabía que ya no había forma de librarse de lo que seguía, definitivamente Ice moriría ese glorioso día._

_Kakuzu se acercó hacia Ice que intentaba inútilmente librarse de su muerte. Con un brazo sujetando fuertemente a la chica se paró justo de frente a ella y entonces observó algo que le dejo muy en claro el extraño comportamiento que tenía: los sellos que recorrían las muñecas de ambas manos de la chica. Después de todo, no estaba tan lejos de matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

_La esperanza y la alegría que inundaban el alma de Ice comenzaron a desvanecerse, sentía como la mano de su captor comenzaba a aflojarse alrededor de su garganta, aun la sujetaba fuertemente, pero ahora ya no intentaba matarle ¿Por qué? ¿Se habría arrepentido? Se fijo en la expresión de Kakuzu y lucía muy lejos de ser alguien que deje vivir a testigos. Entonces, ¿Por qué no la mataba de una vez?_

_Su mano sostuvo firmemente a Ice y la elevo hasta dejar su rostro frente a el de él, Kakuzu tenía un pequeño plan con beneficios a largo plazo. Contemplo una vez más el semblante de Ice, quien seguía tratando de liberarse, y encontró que seguía imperturbable, como la primera vez que le vio. Si la chica no servía simplemente la mataría y todo quedaría arreglado._

–_Escucha,__–le __dijo un tanto impaciente por la falta de atención que mostraba Ice. __–sé cómo deshacer el sello que te aprisiona pero no creas que lo haré nada más para liberarte, tu me puedes ser útil así que será mejor que en verdad hayas robado todo esto sola porque entonces podrás tener tu cuerpo de vuelta, si no es así te mataré._

_Ice escuchaba todo esto encerrada dentro de si misma, le hubiese encantado gritarle que no importaba lo que hiciera mientras la liberara de esa prisión ella le serviría incluso en muerte como agradecimiento, pero no podía articular palabra alguna pues no estaba en la voluntad de Zen Yu Han que lo hiciera._

–_Ahora veamos que tal me va. –dijo Kakuzu después de aprisionar a la chica con una maraña de hilos y al tiempo que formaba varios sellos hasta que de la punta de cada uno de sus dedos surgió una llama azul._

_Clavo su mano en el abdomen de Ice y esta sintió como si un relámpago cruzase por todo su cuerpo, el Akatsuki retiro su mano y Ice cayo al suelo. Le tomo un par de segundos comprender que su cuerpo por fin estaba libre, pues la chica esperaba que se pusiese de pie sin necesitar ella desearlo, como casi siempre solía ocurrir, pero esta vez se quedo acostada sobre el suelo. _

_Ice, de un ligero salto se incorporó mostrando una gigantesca sonrisa por primera vez en muchos años, por fin era dueña de si misma. Miró al extraño vestido de negro y le sonrió, en menos de un segundo Ice se encontraba dándole un gran abrazo a Kakuzu._

–_¡Muchas gracias! –repetía aun cuando se sentía extraña de oír su propia voz, pero era lo único que lograba decir._

_Kakuzu la empujo de forma tosca alejándola de él y, deteniéndola por los hombros con sus largos brazos, le dijo:_

–_Ya eres libre de ese jutsu, ahora hay algunas cosas que deseo que me respondas. –gruño un poco fastidiado por el abrumador agradecimiento de la chica, era la primera vez en sus mas de cien años que alguien le agradecía algo de esa manera._

–_Responderé con todo lo que sepa. –le afirmó Ice mirándole fijamente a los ojos lejos de sentirse intimidada por su mirada, al contrario, Ice comenzaba a sentir más que un profundo agradecimiento, sentía una total admiración hacia ese ser hosco que la había liberado de algo de lo que ella jamás creyó poder salir._

–_Dime, ¿fuiste tu sola quien entro y saqueo ese lugar?_

–_Así es señor oscuro, yo desde muy chica he sido entrenada para hacer eso._

–_Bien, ahora: ¿quién eres tú y a quién servías?_

–_Mi nombre es Ice y estaba bajo el mando de Zen Yu Han. –Ice pronunció el nombre de su antiguo amo con odio, no podía evitarlo._

–_Zen Yu Han… –repitió Kakuzu pensando para sus adentros. –he oído que él es mu rico, ¿es cierto?_

–_Tal y como usted lo ha dicho señor oscuro, Han posee colosales riquezas que yo con gusto conseguiría para usted._

–_¿Lo harás sin ninguna paga? –volvió a interrogar Kakuzu desconfiado, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado por la idea de conseguir a alguien que se encargara de conseguir lo que él necesitaba sin que le cobrasen._

–_Yo le debo a usted, señor oscuro, mi libertad, solo estoy tratando de agradecerle. Haré cualquier cosa por usted. –y una vez más Ice sonrió, de alguna manera sentía que debía disfrutar cada segundo de estar viva, porque ahora si se sentía con vida._

–_Entonces hazlo, y no me llames señor oscuro. –sentenció este con un acento de enojo en la voz._

–_¿Cómo lo llamo pues?_

–_Kakuzu. –espetó este cogiendo el saco que Ice había robado y que él le quito a Ice sobre su espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el oeste, en dirección hacia el lugar donde residía Zen Yu Han._

–_Kakuzu… –repitió Ice siguiéndole, caminando cada paso con gran calma y poniendo atención a cada detalle de lo que la rodeaba, ¡se sentía tan bien! –¡que nombre tan extraño! ¿Puedo llamarle Kakuzu-sensei, o Kaku-sensei?_

–_Me da igual. – gruño el Akatsuki un poco irritado por la alegría que desprendía Ice._

–_Si ese es el caso será Kaku-chan, suena más lindo. _

–_Si no te callas reactivare el sello. –le amenazó Kakuzu ya al borde de perder la paciencia._

–_No es necesario amenazarme Kaku-chan, si quiere que me calle solo tiene que decírmelo y yo guardare silencio. Puede incluso matarme si quiere pero jamás permitiré que ese sello se vuelva a abrir. –masculló Ice con tono serio, preferiría cualquier cosa antes de regresar a esa temible prisión._

–_Solo cállate._

_Y Ice así lo hizo, continuaron durante el resto del viaje en silencio para el gozo del Akatsuki quien meditaba seriamente sobre la personita que acababa de descubrir. Sin tan dispuesta estaba Ice a servirle, Kakuzu podría ambicionar más de lo que creía, pero primero debía cerciorase de las habilidades de la chica, porque si no tenía por lo menos el nivel de un Jounin tendría que deshacerse de ella con sus propias manos, después de todo, Ice misma habpia dicho que no se resistiría si él deseaba matarla._

_Ella caminaba con calma tras de Kakuzu, disfrutando todo lo que podía del momento, y mientras caminaba recordaba que antes se había preguntado qué sería lo que haría si llegara a estar libre, al principio no se le ocurrío nada, pues no tenía a nadie por quién vivir pero ahora, ahora existía Kakuzu, sus salvador, y pensaba vivir por él. Sólo existía una única cosa que deseaba ser antes de comenzar su nueva vida…_

Ice continuaba seria, con la mirada perdida...

–Perdón, Ice. –se disculpo Amaya a ver la expresión sufrida en el rostro de su compañera, nunca imagino llegar a verla así. –Pero si no fue Kakuzu, entonces ¿quién te hizo eso?

Ice levanto la mirada otra vez llena de energía y sin ningún rastro de dolor.

–Eso ya no importa, –replico con una sonrisa. –lo único que importa es que él ya no volverá a hacer algo así jamás.

Las tres quedaron en silencio mientras el sonido de la lluvia afuera comenzaba a cesar, hasta que finalmente el rugir del estomago de Miyuki hizo su aparición.

–Será mejor que vayamos cenando, –Miyuki se sintió un poco apenada ante el comentario de Amaya. –necesitaremos fuerzas porque mañana partiremos antes del amanecer, además de que Miyuki esta muy débil todavía y habremos de asegurarnos de descanse lo suficiente.

–Bien dicho, Ama-chan. Mañana por fin me desharé de ustedes dos. –bromeo Ice.

Luego de haber comido Miyuki solo cerró lentamente los ojos, el día siguiente seguro y sería muy pesado para ella ¿Por qué siempre debía ser ella quien resultaba herida? Porque era muy débil aun, ya era hora de ir deshaciéndose de esa mortificante debilidad, pero luego se encargaría de eso, por el momento lo único que deseaba era descansar.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Tenía que darle algun jutsu original a Miyuki, ¿cómo consiguió ella crearlo? eso se lo dejaré a su intuición a ver si quedó entendible. ¿Quiénes son los misteriosos extraños que la ayudan a no desfallecer a cada batalla? Todo se relaciona con la llegada de Miyuki a ese mundo. Salen unos cuantos kanji por ahí, una mini lección de japonés rápida, sentía que si lo dejaba solo con palabras podía tornarse bastante confuso.

Espero no haber exagerado de más en la historia de Ice, pero mi cerebro tenía muchas trabas para escribir algo mejor, además de que ese no es el pasado completo xD, aun falta saber cómo consiguió Ice convencer a Kakuzu de que le dejara vivir a su lado (por así decirlo). Además de que viene la aparición estelar de la siguiente pareja de Akatsuki: ¡Deidara y Sasori! (se que todos desesperamos por verlos por fin en el fic). Se revelara el verdadero poder de Amaya y otras cosillas más.

Prometo que esta ocasión no tarderé tanto en actualizar, al fin y al cabo son vacaciones.

¡Felices Fiestas! :D


	18. Los Dos Artistas

**¡**Ya el primer capítulo del 2009!

Si, aquí está, recién salido del horno.

Unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de comenzar: inicia con un Flashback, la segunda parte del pasado de Ice, la autora no lo pudo evitar y tal vez notarán algunas insinuaciones yaoisticas pero sin llegar a más. El capítulo, me pareció, quedó un poco tedioso pero ustedes leean y opinen. Respuestas a Review y una minúscula encuesta de la autora al final del capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**Los Dos Artistas**

_Apenas habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que Kakuzu envió a Ice al robar a Zen Yu Han, le dio dos horas para terminar el trabajo pero aun así, su paciencia ya se estaba acabando. Había sido muy claro con Ice: ella tenía dos horas para terminar su trabajo, si no llegaba hasta con el último centavo que resguardaba Han y se lo entregaba a Kakuzu, él la mataría pues no tenía caso que Ice viviera si no le iba a servir. El Akatsuki estaba por mucho lejos de ser un héroe._

_Esperaba enfurecido en el bosque, se sentía demasiado bobo haciendo eso, pero el pensar el la posible recompensa de su espera le hizo desechar ese pensamiento. Escuchó un par de piernas deslizándose entre los arbustos y ahí estaba Ice, de pie frente a él, sonriente, sin ningún rasguño, a excepción de unas manchas rojas en su ropa, y sin ningún centavo ni joya ni nada de valor. Kakuzu desconfió de la chica…_

–_¿Dónde está lo que te pedí? –gruño controlando su manos para no terminar asesinando a esa mujer como antes lo había hecho con sus anteriores compañeros de Akatsuki. –¿Y por qué estas llena de sangre?_

–_Esto, –dijo Ice viendo sus ropas. –no se preocupe sensei, no es mas que una ligera venganza. La cadena que me aprisionaba ya no volverá a funcionar jamás._

–_¿Mataste a Han?__–Ice asintió con la cabeza. –Muy astuto niña. Pero no creas que te has librado de ese sello para siempre, si Han esta muerto y el sello se vuelve a activar morirás._

–_Me da igual si muero o no. Solo quería hacerle pagar lo que les hizo a papá y mamá… _

_Kakuzu se sintió un poco sorprendido por el tono serio que podía adoptar de pronto Ice. Pero olvido eso tan rápido como lo pensó. Aun quedaba un asunto más importante que atender y Ice supo verlo a la perfección en los ojos de su nuevo maestro porque respondió:_

–_N__o creería que yo regresaría sin su dinero ¿verdad? –sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino color escarlata y estiro su brazo, mostrándoselo a su salvador. –Aquí está lo que pidió._

_Kakuzu miró el pequeño rollo de pergamino._

–_¿Una invocación? –cuestionó algo escéptico._

–_Es usted muy sabio sensei. –le apremio Ice desenredando la hoja y mostrándole el sello que estaba en su interior, con el símbolo del dinero en su interior y rodeado de otros más. –Con solo activar el sello podrá usted sacar todo el tesoro de Han en cuestión de segundos y sin ningún problema._

–_¡Que lista! –mascullo Kakuzu con su voz gruesa al tiempo que le arrebataba el pergamino. –Probemos que tan cierto resulta eso…_

_Condujo a la chica con a través del bosque hasta encontrar un lugar bastante aislado: una gran gruta oculta entre la espesa maleza del bosque. Una vez ahí y controlando su ambición arrojó a Ice el pergamino y le ordenó:_

–_Muéstramelo._

_Ice asintió en silencio, pues ya sabía que a Kakuzu le molestaba mucho el ruido, hizo unos cuantos sellos y, extendiendo la palma de su mano frente al pergamino, convocó el motín. Kakuzu, aunque no mostraba signo de emoción alguna, estaba fascinado en su interior cuando vio aparecer una montaña de monedas doradas, piedras preciosas y otros objetos de valor frente a él. Miro tentativamente a Ice y luego a su tesoro, y una vez más a Ice preguntándose cuál de los dos era más valioso. El Akatsuki sonrió para sus adentros, ahora podría hacerse con todo lo que él quisiera tener._

–_¿Y bien? –pregunto Ice que ahora se encontraba a una distancia prudente del tesoro del Akatsuki. –¿cumple sus expectativas?_

_Kakuzu solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque._

–_Vamos Ice. Dejare que Zetsu se encargue de recoger esto. Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer._

_Y con esa última frase Ice siguió a Kakuzu, ahora no como una simple conocida, si no como su fiel subordinada._

_***_

–¡Ice! ¡Espera Ice! –llegaron los gritos a sus oídos sacándola de sus recuerdos.

La diminuta elegida de Kakuzu se detuvo por fin sobre la rama de un árbol, permitiendo que su pelirroja compañera le alcanzara.

–Recuerda que ni yo ni Miyuki somos tan veloces como tú. –le dijo Amaya entre jadeos, aprovechando la breve parada para tomar aliento.

–Hablando de Miyu-chan, –recordó Ice volviéndose hacia atrás esperando que Miyu apareciese siguiéndoles a sus espaldas. –se quedo bastante atrás. Ustedes dos son muy lentas, Ama-chan.

–La velocidad no es mi especialidad. –puntualizó la pelirroja. –Pero Miyuki, aparte de que no es demasiado rápida, está herida y no puede seguirnos el paso.

Ambas esperaron, recién había vuelto a su viaje esa mañana y desde que comenzaron a avanzar Miyuki se había quedado rezagada pero, extrañamente, no se quejó de sus heridas ni de la prisa absurda de las otras dos. Solo avanzaba en la forma que podía y se paraba de vez en cuando para descansar. Sus heridas estaban mucho mejor, pero todavía no sanaban por completo y sus músculos estaban agarrotados y cansados.

–Ahí viene. –murmuro Ice viendo una silueta moviéndose torpemente a través del bosque.

–Tal vez… –inquirió Amaya. –tal vez deberíamos ayudarla, así no nos estaría retrasando tanto.

Ice le miro como al bicho más raro del mundo.

–Si nos está retrasando es porque tu permites que sea así. Miyuki-chan ya dijo que no había problema si nos adelantábamos, que cada quién se haga cargo de sus problemas solo. –alegó Ice desesperada. –Kaku-chan siempre dice eso.

Amaya suspiró, era imposible negociar con Ice, y menos cuando le debía tanto por el rescate de vida. Miyuki se las tendría arreglar sola.

–¡Apresúrate Miyuki! –le grito Amaya para luego darse media vuelta y seguir a Ice corriendo paralelas al sendero que surcaba el bosque.

**oOo**

Entre las ruinas de una ciudad destruida se encontraban los dos Akatsuki. Sentados sobre una columna derruida miraban impasibles hacia el bosque. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo esperando y todavía no había señales de nadie en los límites de la antigua ciudad.

El rubio giro para ver el rostro de su compañero que seguía con los ojos perdidos en el gran bosque. Solo alguien que, como Deidara, llevaba algún tiempo conviviendo con él sabría ver las imperceptibles emociones que solía manifestar Sasori. Y lo que le ocurría al ex-ninja de la arena no era nada bueno.

–Tal vez la mataron, unh. –propuso Deidara tratando de levantar el animo de su compañero, pero Sasori no era alguien con quien se pudiera bromear.

–No. Solo se está retrasando. –dijo Sasori muy seguro con su voz melosa pero sin ocultar su molestia. –Me extraña, mi subordinada sabe que no me gustar esperar…

Los ojos azules de Deidara se desviaron de Sasori hacia el bosque. El pelirrojo siempre solía decir que no le gustaba esperar, pero solo se atrevía a ser paciente para esperar la llegada de un par de novatas tontas ¡Cómo si no hubiera ya demasiados en Akatsuki! Menos mal que a Deidara no le habían permitido nominar a alguien para su futuro reemplazo. Ese maldito líder jugaba con ellos como si fueran simples muñecos reemplazables. Su último mandato había herido el honor de Deidara, pero después de la presunta muerte de Sasori se debieron tomar medidas en la organización. Por lo menos ahora ya no tenía que trabajar con el molesto de Tobi.

Y ahora volvía a estar con su antigua pareja, Sasori. Quien ahora, y a falta de su vieja marioneta Hiruko, se veía obligado a andar por ahí mostrando su "_verdadera"_ apariencia. El hecho de que todos pudiesen observar a Sasori en esa forma molestaba un poco a Deidara sin este siquiera saber por qué. El gran Sasori de las arenas rojas estaba obligado a andar por ahí tan aparentemente indefenso, eso sólo sería hasta que pudiera terminar su nueva creación o hasta que la muerte regresara por él.

Deidara miro hacia el horizonte, el crepúsculo ya estaba próximo. Ya era hora de que esas presuntas elegidas se fuesen dando prisa porque si no llegaban pronto sería él quién iba a estallar.

**oOo**

¡BOOM!

Miyuki cayó de sentón sobre los bloques grisáceos de piedra que formaban el suelo. A diferencia de Amaya y Ice, ella no había podido reaccionar a tiempo. Hacía apenas unos segundos desde que ingresaron en las ruinas de la vieja ciudad y ya se encontraban en problemas. Alguien, o algo, dejó una especie de explosivos regados por todo el lugar. Pero no se trataba de bombas comunes sino, como descubrieron después las chicas, de pequeñas figuritas blancas que se movían como por vida propia y estallaban a voluntad. No era bienvenidas allí.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Miyuki levantándose del suelo con pesadez.

–No tengo idea. Tal vez esas cosas están aquí desde hace siglos para defender las ruinas de la cuidad. Pero nosotras no nos dejaremos vencer, debemos encontrarnos con el maestro Sasori a toda costa. –y el brillo en los ojos de Amaya indicaba que no cabía posibilidad de retroceder. La kunoichi dejaría de ser precavida estando a unos cuantos metros de encontrarse con los dos Akatsuki.

–Miyuki- chan, Ama-chan, creo que ya los encontré. –les avisó Ice parada sobre los restos de lo que debió ser una casa. –No se ven muy felices. El pelirrojo tiene cara de amargado…

–¿Pelirrojo? –advirtió Amaya apresurándose hacia donde estaba Ice. Una vez encima, junto a esta, vio las dos siluetas de los Akatsukis junto a una gran columna horizontal ¡Finalmente habían llegado!

Sin dudar un segundo Amaya y Ice bajaron rumbo al encuentro con la singular pareja de Akatsuki dejando a Miyuki atrás.

–Ya están aquí, unh. –chistó Deidara cuando vio a las dos acercándose. Una tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso y la otra era extremadamente bajita. Era increíble que esas mocosas se hubieran librado de sus magníficos C1.

–Menos mal. –murmuró Sasori poniéndose de pie. Su espera terminaba en ese mismo instante. –Llegas tarde, sabes que no me gusta esperar. –le replicó Amaya una vez esta estuvo frente a él clavandole su fría mirada.

–Disculpe el retraso, maestro. –se disculpo Amaya pues ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Aun así miraba a Sasori como se miraba a un igual, no a un superior. Eso inquieto un poco a Deidara ¿Quién se creía que era ella para tratar así al poderoso Danna? –Hemos tenido un par de contratiempos.

–Y hablando de contratiempos, –agregó Ice, la más pequeña, mirando hacía atrás. –ahí viene uno.

Miyuki se acercaba lentamente al cuarteto. No tenía mucha prisa por alcanzarlos. Le preocupaba que esta nueva pareja de Akatsukis fuera aun más peligrosa que la anterior (aunque después de conocer a Hidan dudaba que existiera alguien más escalofriante) ¿Qué par de entes anormales serían estos dos? Lo único que sabía, gracias a Amaya, era que uno se llamaba Sasori y que era un muy hábil ninja marionetista de la aldea oculta de la arena. Pero sobre el otro no tenía ni idea.

Solo cuando estuvo a unos metros de ellos los pudo distinguir con claridad: el primero, y el más bajito, tenía un rostro muy joven pero, como ya lo sabía Miyuki, era casi tan viejo como la misma Amaya, traía el cabello rojo oscuro, corto y desgreñado, y una mirada apacible de un singular tono broncíneo, ése debía ser Sasori de las Arenas Rojas; el segundo era más alto, con una larga cabellera rubia recogida en una cola alta y con un fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo que seguramente era del mismo color azul celeste del derecho, a simple vista podía ser fácilmente confundido con una mujer, pero Miyuki supuso que no era así porque la única mujer oficial en Akatsuki era Konan (como dijo antes Ice) y nadie mencionó nada sobre ir a encontrarse con Konan.

Deidara vio el estado en el que se veía Miyuki y sonrió. Por lo menos una había sido víctima de la bienvenida que él preparó, o eso pensaba.

–¿Qué le pasó a ella, unh? –pregunto a Ice señalando a Miyuki con la cabeza.

–Miyuki-chan fue herida en una pelea que tuvimos hace días y todavía no se ha recuperado del todo. –respondió Ice mirando con curiosidad a Deidara y a su singular tick de habla. –Es por eso que tardamos tanto en llegar.

–Entonces no la hirieron las bombas, unh. –murmuró Deidara frunciendo el ceño un tanto molesto. No era posible que pudieran alcanzar su nivel. No, apenas si pudieron superar un C1.

–¿Ustedes también tuvieron problemas con esas cosas explosivas? –pregunto Miyuki alcanzando a oír parte de la conversación sin imaginar quien se encontraba detrás de los bichos-bomba.

Sasori miro de reojo a Deidara y luego dijo a Miyuki:

–Las bombas fueron enviadas por Deidara a darles la bienvenida.

–¡Una artística bienvenida, unh!–clamo Deidara extendiendo las manos frente a él, solo entonces pudo ver Miyuki que en cada mano tenía un boca. Deidara poseía el nivel de rareza exacto para ser parte de Akatsuki. –Mis creaciones les saludaron con un "¡bang!", unh.

–¿Qué clase de bienvenida psicópata es esa? –bufó Miyuki bajando la voz. Estaba en presencia de un Akatsuki al fin y al cabo, uno que podía hacerla explotar de un momento a otro. –Como si no hubiésemos tenido ya suficientes problemas.

–Como si no hubiera ya suficientes mujeres en Akatsuki, unh. –se quejó Deidara mirando a las tres chicas con desdén.

–Querrás decir _"como si no hubiéramos…"_ –le corrigió Ice sin ofenderse por el comentario. Después de todo, la posibilidad de que ella formara parte de Akatsuki era casi nula: solo si Kakuzu llegaba a morir. Y Ice confiaba plenamente en que eso no sucedería.

Deidara fulminó a Ice con la mirada, lleno de cólera.

–¿Cómo me llamaste mocosa, unh? –le amenazó obligando a sus manos a atragantarse de arcilla explosiva. –¿Me llamaste mujer, unh?

–¿Pero que no eres una chica? –Ice estaba un poco desconcertada, pero no asustada.

Sasori se volvió hacia su compañero, no era la primera vez que alguien lo confundía con una mujer, y tampoco seria la primera vez que Deidara se enojara como lo estaba haciendo. El rubio de Akatsuki se puso rojo de ira y trituraba cada partícula de Ice con la mirada.

–¡YA HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UNA MUJER, UNH!

Miyuki regreso al suelo sin saber ni siquiera el porqué mientras que Amaya y Sasori cubrían sus rostros pero se mantenían firmes de pie. Deidara, cuyo orgullo valía mucho, lanzo algunos de sus pequeños C1 contra Ice en un arranque de coraje. Pero el rubio no contaba con lo que ocurrió después.

–Ya calma, Dei-chan. –Ice se encontraba un poco empolvada, pero sana y salva sobre la rama de un árbol. El cómo consiguió llegar ahí tan pronto era un misterio para Deidara. –Creo que ya quedo muy claro cual es tu género.

–¿Dei-chan, unh?

–Ella llama así a todos, –se apresuro a decir Miyuki, replegada contra la vieja columna. No quería ver más explosiones ni, mucho menos, terminar siendo alcanzada por una de ellas. –no te lo tomes personal.

Pero el Akatsuki no le hizo caso. Nadie, tal vez con la excepción de Hidan (que ni volando en mil pedazos podía callarse), nadie podía llamarle de esa estúpida manera.

–¿Qué no oyes mi masculina voz, unh? ¡Yo soy un hombre, unh! Y no cualquier hombre, yo soy un artista, unh.

–Deidara, –la voz de Sasori sonó igual de calmada que al principio pero con un acento de autoridad. –tranquilízate de una maldita vez.

El rubio le hizo mala cara a su compañero, en ocasiones Sasori lo trataba como a un niño pequeño (aunque cuando se es más viejo que la luna todos a tu alrededor parecen niños), pero se tranquilizo y descartó la idea de convertir a Ice en fuegos artificiales.

–Esta bien Danna, unh. –dijo. –Pero si esa niña-gato que está allá arriba es su subordinada no tengo intención de dejarla viajar con nosotros, unh.

–Entonces no tienes por que preocuparte, Deidara. –Sasori dirigió su rostro hacia su subordinada. –Amaya es la persona que yo elegí.

Deidara examinó cuidadosamente a Amaya, no le agradaba como lucía tan tranquila cerca de Sasori. Pero podría tolerarlo, solo hasta que terminaran esa maldita misión.

–Si ya está aquí su subordinada, Danna, no hay razón para esperar. Vámonos de una vez, unh. –replico Deidara.

–Nuestras ordenes decían que también debíamos llevar a alguien más, Deidara. –le recordó Sasori observando a las otras dos. –La misteriosa chica elegida por Konan. –la curiosidad del marionetista era inmensa, solo por eso había aceptado la misión.

Sasori observo con cuidado a Ice, que bajaba del árbol con un ligero salto, y a Miyuki, que lucía como si acabara de regresar de una terrible guerra. Ice se le hacía demasiado alegre y parlanchina para ser la subordinada de alguien como Konan, pero Miyuki no daba la impresión de ser una persona muy fuerte.

–¿Cuál de las dos...? –murmuro el Akatsuki, cuestionándose a sí mismo.

–Miyuki-chan es la elegida de Konan. –se apresuro a responderle Ice señalando a Miyuki que frunció el ceño, ella estaba a menos de un paso de Ice, no necesitaban hablar por ella. –Yo soy la elegida por Kakuzu-sama y subtesorera de la organización.

–¿Kakuzu escogió a alguien como tú, unh? –Deidara contemplaba a Ice sin entender el porqué. Kakuzu tenía una extraña afinidad a rodearse de gente insoportable cuando él mismo no lo toleraba. Un tipo con decisiones bastante extrañas, pero el tesorero de Akatsuki no tomaba ninguna decisión a la ligera. Quizá Ice fuera mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

–¿Kakuzu nombró a alguien? –Sasori no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. –Eso si que es extraño… pero, ¿qué hace la elegida de Kakuzu aquí?

–Ordenes del sensei. –respondió orgullosamente Ice. –Me pidió venir en representación suya a entregarles a Ama-chan y Miyu-chan (porque el sensei tenía negocios más importantes que atender), y claro, asegurarme de llegaran completas hasta ustedes.

Amaya y Miyuki miraron a Ice con los ojos entrecerrados pensando lo mismo: ¿Qué demonios había hecho por ayudarles? En un golpe de suerte decidió ayudar a Amaya cuando estuvo contra Kankuro y, claro, por una _"moderada"_ suma de dinero que la kunoichi estaría pagando el resto de su existencia.

–Pero ya que están todos juntos es hora de que me vaya. –sentencio la diminuta aprendiz de Kakuzu con una gran sonrisa. –Tengo un par de asuntos pendientes, –y su mirada ámbar se dirigió Amaya. –incluyendo el tuyo que dejare para el último, Ama-chan. Así que, Yukie-chan, Ama-chan fue un placer conocerles.

–Igualmente, Ice. –respondió Amaya. –Y gracias por salvarme aquella vez.

–No hay nada que agradecer, el efectivo que me darás es más que suficiente para ver tu gratitud. –Otra vez, Ice sonrió con ese brillo de ambición en los ojos que recordaba a Kakuzu. –Miyuki-chan, espero y puedas recuperarte de tu amnesia y te hagas una kunoichi fuerte para que no le causes a Akatsuki más gastos en el futuro.

–Confía en que no lo hare. –y por primera vez, Miyuki sintió que su voz rebosaba de confianza.

–Así se habla, Miyuki-chan. Ahora las dejo. –dijo sin sentirse muy triste por eso. Después de todo Ice solo deseaba ir a con su maestro. –Tal vez nos veremos a ver, tal vez no, ¡quien sabe! Pero den por seguro que regresare a cobrar la deuda de Ama-chan... ¡Hasta luego!

Ice se inclino un poco en forma de una reverencia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar rápidos y largos saltos por las ruinas de la ciudad, rumbo a donde se encontraba Kakuzu. Él le debía algo muy importante, pues el mayor temor de Ice era algún día ser llamada a formar parte de Akatsuki en lugar de Kakuzu, por eso necesitaba tan desesperadamente ese algo. Y cuando ese temible día llegara ella estaría preparada. La piedra de las almas brillaba incrustada en el anillo que portaba Ice, había que darse prisa. Nunca se estaba completamente preparado para enfrentar a la muerte.

–Bien, ¡ya se fue, unh! –exclamó Deidara sin ocultar su dicha mientras sus manos moldeaban un nuevo bicho. –Se está haciendo tarde Danna, deberíamos avanzar por mi método, unh.

–¿Tú método? –Miyuki aun seguía un poco atontada por la extraña despedida de Ice. A pesar de que Ice fuera un poco rara le agradaba bastante.

–Si, niña, unh. Al Danna no le agrada viajar así, pero solo de esa manera recuperaremos el tiempo que nos hicieron perder, unh. –decreto Deidara mostrando dos nuevos bichos de arcilla explosiva, esta vez un poco más grandes.

–¿Más bombas? –sin poderlo evitar, Miyuki se agazapo junto a Amaya, la usaría como fuerte de ser necesario.

Amaya miró a Sasori que permanecía tranquilo a pesar de la amenaza que Deidara tenía entre manos.

–Éstas son diferentes. –dijo el rubio lanzándolas al aire y luego formando un sello con su mano derecha donde lucía el anillo Seiryuu, "Dragón azul". –Este es mi C2.

El rubio alzo los brazos mientras sus creaciones estallaban en el aire dando paso a dos gigantescas aves de arcilla. Miyuki contemplaba embobada la grandeza del arte de Deidara, los Akatsuki no dejaban de sorprenderle. Amaya también se encontraba impresionada, Deidara sonrió una vez supo que su arte había causando el efecto deseado.

–¿V-viajaremos sobre eso?

–Así es. –respondió Sasori adelantándose a Deidara que se quedo con la boca abierta, listo para explicar la belleza de sus C2. –Iremos en parejas, tú y Deidara irán sobre el de la izquierda y Amaya y yo en el otro.

–¿Qué dijo Danna, unh? –Deidara estaba completamente ofendido. –¿Por qué ella debe ir con usted? –reclamó saber señalando con descaro a Amaya.

–Hay algo de lo que debo ocuparme con respecto a Amaya lo más rápido posible.

Miyuki miro a su compañera con mucha curiosidad.

–El maestro Sasori va a romper el sello que me impide usar mi técnica de rasgo sanguíneo. –explicó la pelirroja viendo la actitud molesta de Deidara.

Ah, ahora que Miyuki recordaba, la pelirroja les mencionó algo de eso a ella y a Ice. Ahora comprendía por que no había usado ese poder mientras combatieron anteriormente.

–¿Pero porqué está sellado? –cuestionó Miyuki.

–Hace unos cuantos años fui atrapada por una pandilla de ANBU de mi aldea natal. Ellos conocían como sellar mis poderes y, ya que estos representaban un peligro, los bloquearon para poderme mantener a raya pero era obvio que se necesitaría más que eso para detenerme. Logré escapar un poco después de mi captura. Pero he sido incapaz de deshacer el condenado sello, es una suerte que el maestro Sasori supiera como romperlo.

La ansiedad que había tenido Amaya por llegar a con Sasori le quedaba ahora muy clara a Miyuki. La kunoichi de las olas debería sentirse muy impotente sin poder usar todo su potencial. Al igual que Miyuki al poder recordar nada, solo que el porqué era bastante diferente.

–Se necesita tiempo para romper el sello. –continuó Sasori. –Si nos atacan, Amaya no nos será de utilidad en batalla sin estar al cien por ciento.

Si Amaya, que a la vista de Miyuki era muy fuerte, les parecía un estorbo así como estaba. ¿Qué diría después Sasori sobre Miyuki? Seguro que cuando descubrieran su nivel dejarían que Deidara la detonara con una de sus creaciones.

–Entonces partamos de una vez, unh. –la voz de Deidara aun contenía cierto enfado cuando dio un salto hacia el lomo de su criatura de arcilla.

Las grandes figuras de arcilla agitaban sus alas, impacientes. ¿En verdad iban a viajar sobre eso? Por una parte representaba un alivio, las piernas de Miyuki no resistirían más tiempo a pie; pero por otro lado, ella nunca había (desde que podía recordar) viajado de esa forma.

–¡Apresúrate o te dejaremos en tierra, unh! –gritó Deidara desde la espalda de su obra, ya solo faltaba que Miyuki subirá para poder partir.

La chica, un tanto temerosa, dio un salto hacia la espalda blanca del ave haciendo gasto de sus últimas fuerzas. En cuanto se halló arriba, cayó de sentón sobre el lomo del animal. Viró su cabeza y observo que Amaya y el tal Sasori también estaban ya sobre su criatura. Aun no entendía como le hacía Amaya para estar tan tranquila.

–¡Sujétate, unh! –le advirtió Deidara juntando sus manos en un sello. Lucía bastante molesto.

Miyuki no comprendía a qué sujetarse pues todo era liso. Solo una vez despegaron entendió que era lo que debía hacer. El ave de Deidara se movió y, por poco, Miyu casi cae por uno de sus lados. Mantenerse sobre esa cosa era más sencillo de lo que parecía: solo había que emanar chakra suficiente para quedar prendido como un imán y así, aunque volaran cabeza abajo, no se correría peligro de caer más de veinte metros y convertirse en puré.

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, Miyu consiguió el valor suficiente para asomarse al suelo: ¡todo lucía tan pequeño! Y ver el bosque desde arriba resultaba en un espectáculo fascinante. Mucho más gratificante que cuando se avanza por el.

–¿Verdad que es magnifico, unh? –dijo Deidara mirándole de soslayo para luego volver a observar hacia el otro animal de arcilla.

–S-si. –respondió Miyuki. –Es mucho mejor que ir caminando…

–Es lo que le digo al Danna, unh. –Miyuki alzó la vista, y no le sorprendió que Deidara mantuviera la suya fija en los otros dos. –Pero como el no se cansa nunca prefiere caminar.

Miyu no dijo más, al igual que Deidara se había quedado contemplando a los otros dos con gran curiosidad ¿Qué demonios hacían? Amaya se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el frente de la segunda ave con su cabello rojizo ondeándose con el viento, detrás de ella Sasori le miraba de una forma extraña, casi de la misma manera con la que Kakuzu observaba el dinero, mientras movía sin cesar sus manos, formando una infinidad de sellos.

–¿Va a romper el sello? ¿En el aire? –inquirió Miyuki sin dejar de verles.

–Eso parecer ser, unh. –respondió Deidara aun molesto. –¿Qué demonios es esa mujer, unh? El Danna la mira como si fuera un trofeo… tal vez una nueva marioneta, unh. –y una ligera sonrisa malvada recorrió el rostro de Deidara. No había razón para preocuparse.

Pero Miyuki no escuchaba las palabras del rubio Akatsuki. Sasori ya hacía el último sello y, alzando la blusa de Amaya para dejar descubierta su espalda hizo un extraño movimiento: era como si simplemente apoyara su mano derecha en la espalda de la chica, pero por la expresión de dolor que reveló el rostro de la pelirroja era más que eso.

Amaya reprimió un grito de dolor. Sentía como si el fuego la quemara desde dentro. Un precio justo por volver a ser fuerte, odiaba sentirse débil sabiendo que era capaz de conseguir más. Por fin el dolor cesó y Sasori retiró su mano fría de la espalda de Amaya. Todo había acabado. La kunoichi soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya no sentía dolor.

–Mañana veremos si en verdad funcionó. –murmuro Sasori contemplando el horizonte. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. –Buscaremos un lugar donde haya agua y nos tomaremos un día para probarte ahí.

–Entiendo. –Amaya estaba impaciente para poder probar sus "nuevas" habilidades. –Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito.

–Bien. –Sasori miró por primera vez hacia el otro pájaro de arcilla, sobre el que viajaba Deidara, que no volaba muy lejos de ellos. –¡Deidara!

El rubio comprendió la seña de su compañero al instante. Era extraño, pero pasarían la noche dentro del bosque.

**oOo**

Todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera cuando Miyuki se despertó el día siguiente. El cielo estaba de un color azul rey, sin llegar a un tono tan oscuro como la noche pero tampoco llegando al azul claro de la mañana. Se incorporo lentamente, aun le dolían un poco las articulaciones pero, a pesar de haber dormido sobre el duro suelo del bosque, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

No había nadie más alrededor de Miyuki. Se asustó ¿la habrían abandonado en el bosque? Pero cuando escucho los ecos de voces lejanas supo que no había por que preocuparse. Suspiro al tiempo que se incorporaba cuando vio un pequeño bichito blanco trepando por su ropa. Era como una araña diminuta, solo que menos atemorizante pero mucho más peligroso…

¡BOOM!

Miyuki consiguió deshacerse de él justo a tiempo. El diminuto insecto explotó en el aire, llenándola de una capa ligera de polvo. Solo existía alguien capaz de haber hecho eso: Deidara. La desafortunada elegida de Konan pronto se puso en guardia y comenzaron a caer cerca de ella varios insectos más que explotaban apenas estuviera Miyuki a su alcance. No entendía porqué querían matarle, sobraban razones para deshacerse de ella.

–¡Esto es arte, unh! –clamó una voz proveniente de un Akatsuki rubio que estaba de pie sobre una de las ramas más altas de un viejo árbol.

–¿Matarme es un arte? –se quejo Miyuki mirándolo ceñuda. No dejaría que le quitaran su vida sin luchar.

–Si es con una explosión lo es. –respondió el artista dando un salto hacia el suelo del bosque.

Deidara cayó de frente a Miyuki quien, con desconfianza, sujetó el mango de su espada, lista para usarla si fuera necesario. El Akatsuki vio la reacción de Miyuki y se soltó riendo. Ella solo se enfureció más.

–¿Crees que puedes vencerme con una espada, unh? –dijo señalándola y con cierto deje arrogante en la voz. –Tu eres una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, unh. Yo me especializo en ataques a larga distancia. En una batalla no tendrías oportunidad contra mi, unh.

Miyuki apretó los dientes. Por desgracia, él tenía razón.

–De cualquier manera no voy a permitir que me hagas estallar sin oponer resistencia. –era lo único que podía decir a su favor.

–Eso ya lo vi, unh. –Deidara no parecía interesado ya en detonar a Miyuki. Observaba hacia al oeste, entre los árboles. –Pero el Danna quiso dejar este día para poner a prueba a "su querida aprendiz", unh, y yo no tengo nada que hacer.

–¿Amaya está en una prueba? –pregunto Miyuki mirando hacia la misma dirección de Deidara aun sin bajar del todo la guardia.

–Al principio era divertido verlos, unh. Esa mujer lucha bien. Pero después de un rato es aburrido, unh.

–¿Dónde están? –por más que Miyuki forzaba su vista no lograba distinguir nada entre los troncos de los árboles. –No les puedo ver.

–Por supuesto que tu no los puedes ver, unh. –dijo Deidara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Están junto al rio que está un poco más allá. Yo si los puedo ver desde aquí porque tengo muy buena vista, unh. –y mostró a Miyuki la mirilla que llevaba puesta en su ojo izquierdo, bajo el flequillo.

Miyu se concretó a exclamar un ligero "¡Ah!" y luego comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Deidara dijo se encontraban los dos restantes seguida por el Akatsuki.

**oOo**

–Vamos, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –la voz de Sasori retaba a Amaya haciendo clara su decepción.

–No, –respondió esta jadeando. –aun… aun no he comenzado.

Pero la verdad era que la kunoichi se encontraba ya exhausta. Desde muy temprano comenzó a hacer uso de sus nuevas habilidades luchando contra Sasori, controlarse era mucho más díficl de lo que pensó. El Akatsuki comenzó utilizando tres marionetas contra ella y manejar su chakra y estar atenta a los ataques del pelirrojo era casi imposible.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –Miyuki observaba atónita la batalla.

El Akatsuki de Suna acababa de lanzar sus tres peligrosas marionetas en contra de Amaya. Una se dirigía desde el frente mientras que las otras dos flanqueaban los lados rodeando a la shinobi y dejándola sin escapatoria. Entonces Amaya hizo algo que dejo a Miyuki con la boca bien abierta. Un movimiento que no había visto realizar jamás a su compañera.

Como controlando a una marioneta invisible, porque la forma en la que sus dedos y manos se movían era muy similar a la que usaba Sasori para mover sus marionetas, Amaya haló trazando una circunferencia a su alrededor y conforme se movía el agua que estaba regada por todo el suelo era jalada junto con ella, creando una corriente a sus alrededor que no paraba de girar. Era imposible que las marionetas de Sasori pudieran atravesar ese poderoso escudo.

En cuanto las marionetas se retiraron el líquido que giraba en torno a Amaya se precipito sobre el suelo. Ella lucía realmente agotada, pero mientras Sasori no se lo permitiera la lucha no se detendría.

–Debo admitir que la subordinada del Danna es muy resistente, unh. –Deidara contemplaba la lucha al igual que Miyu. –El Danna solo la dejo descansar una hora y luego la puso a entrenar, como él no necesita descansar, unh

–¿A qué te refieres con eso de que él no necesita descansar?

–¿No te has dado cuenta, unh? –Deidara se burlo de Miyuki. –Él no es como nosotros. Quiero decir, él no es tan humano como nosotros, unh.

Miyuki no comprendía. Para ella, nadie en Akatsuki estaba cerca de ser humano.

–Su cuerpo es una marioneta, unh. –dijo al fin Deidara viendo que Miyuki no lograba entender. –Se convirtió a si mismo en una marioneta para poder _perpetuarse eternamente_, unh.

–Es por eso que se ve tan joven. –Miyuki miró hacia Sasori impresionada. Tal vez no era el primer Akatsuki que poseía larga vida, pero era sin duda el que había llegado más lejos por conseguirlo. –Y también por esa razón no se cansa como Amaya…

–Así es niña, unh. –confirmo Deidara. –El Danna cree que la belleza eterna es el verdadero arte, pero él se equivoca, unh. El verdadero arte no es algo que pueda durar para siempre, el verdadero arte es algo efímero. Algo que solo dura un momento, unh. ¡El arte es una explosión!

El Akatsuki extendió las manos como señal de la grandeza de sus palabras, pero Miyuki no le prestaba demasiada atención. Ahora Amaya comenzaba a contraatacar. Y sus ataques se habían vuelto completamente diferentes a lo que Miyuki había visto antes. Combinaba jutsus de agua con esa extraña capacidad para manipular el elemento a su antojo y conseguía convertir técnicas simples en otras realmente imponentes.

Ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto a Amaya hizo que Miyuki se sintiera aun más débil. No podía quedarse ahí viendo el resto de la lucha, era hora de que comenzara a pensar en si misma. Tenía todo el día para hacerse más fuerte y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

**oOo**

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo. Miyuki se detuvo un momento para descansar. Desde hacía horas atrás se había desecho tratando de practicar la extraña técnica con la que consiguió vencer a Temari, pero solo conseguía hacerla a medias: conseguía la misma velocidad en sus movimientos, y creía que su espada cortaría lo que sea que se le pusiera en frente (ya varios árboles lo habían comprobado) pero no conseguía completarla. No lograba aun culminarla en la forma que lo había hecho antes, era como si la clave de su nueva técnica se hubiera esfumado de su mente, al igual que todas sus memorias. Todo un dolor de cabeza.

Comenzó de nuevo, recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los sellos que debía hacer (pájaro, mono, pez, pájaro nuevamente y gato), dejo que su chakra corriera hacia fuera y a través de Kasei, su espada, de alguna extraña manera moldear su chakra ya no le costaba tanto trabajo, como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho toda su vida. Respiro profundo y comenzó.

"_Primera Danza: Plumas de Viento Cortante"_

Y arremetió contra un gigantesco árbol, solo basto un movimiento de la espada para talarlo. El manejo del chakra convertía su katana en algo verdaderamente peligroso pero las fabulosas plumas letales seguían sin aparecer.

–¡Impresionante, unh! –exclamó una voz luego de contemplar como caía el grueso tronco.

Deidara iba hacía su lugar de entrenamiento, aburrido de ver la interminable lucha entre Sasori y Amaya. Su comentario hizo que Miyuki perdiera la concentración y su jutsu se deshizo. La chica se dejo caer de sentón sobre el suelo clavando la hoja de Kasei en este y usando el mango de la espada como apoyo.

–¿Qué quieres ahora?

–Solo venía a observar, unh. Ese jutsu es muy artístico, pero te hace gastar mucho chakra, unh. –observó el Akatsuki. Era impresionante todo lo que podían deducir con solo observar una técnica una vez. –Además de que siendo del elemento viento debe ser muy difícil de controlar, unh.

–No necesitas repetirlo. –Miyuki sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que le resultaba hacer todo. –Todavía necesito practicar más…

–Tu ataque esta bien, unh, –comentó Deidara con recelo. No era típico en él andar haciendo cumplidos a todo el mundo. –Zetsu dijo que no te veías con la capacidad suficiente, creo que menciono una amnesia o algo así, unh.

Miyu se encogió humillada. Todos pensaban que ella no era lo suficientemente apta para Akatsuki, incluso ella misma lo creía.

–Dijo que morirías de un momento a otro, unh. –prosiguió Deidara con una sonrisa, la idea le parecía bastante bien.

–Pero sigo viva, ¿verdad? –la voz de Miyuki sonó bastante furiosa, tal vez más de lo que debería. –Yo lo estoy intentando, estoy tratando de hacerme más fuerte…

–No basta con sólo intentarlo, unh. –sentenció el Akatsuki con arrogancia. –Debes ser fuerte. Akatsuki no aceptará a cualquier idiota. Para ser parte de Akatsuki debes ser de los mejores, unh. Si no lo consigues antes de que lleguemos a con el líder ten por seguro que se desharán de ti, unh.

Ella lo sabía. Pero escuchar que alguien se lo dijera abiertamente la golpeo con más fuerza que nunca.

–Todo buen ninja debe tener una gran defensa, no es solo atacar, unh. –Deidara solo parecía estar alardeando ante la chica pero eso hizo pensar a Miyuki en que ella no tenía ninguna forma útil de defenderse. –Debes saber cientos de técnicas y pensar en cientos de estrategias. ¡Debes expandir tu arte hasta que sea invencible, unh!

Miyuki se puso en pie ya sin prestar atención a las palabras de Deidara. Ignorarlo resultaba menos hiriente que escucharlo. Una loca idea le había llegado a la mente: su propia defensa absoluta. Recordaba la forma en la que Amaya se había resguardado del ataque de Sasori. Ella no sabía manipular el agua, pero no seria muy distinto el resultado si conseguía darle forma con el viento: ¡un remolino como escudo!

–Sobre eso de defenderse. –Miyuki miró a Deidara firmemente a los ojos. –Tu debes saber mucho ¿no?

–Por supuesto que sé, unh. –se jactó Deidara confuso por la actitud de Miyuki.

–Y como eres un sabio artista, también deberías saber acerca de cómo manipular cualquier elemento ¿o me equivoco?

–No te equivocas, unh. Yo sé todo eso.

Miyuki sonrio en su interior.

–Entonces debes saber cómo hizo Amaya ese escudo de antes, y podrías saber cómo moldear uno con un diferente tipo de chakra.

Pero Deidara no era bobo. Sabía a donde quería llegar Miyuki.

–¿Quieres aprender a hacer un escudo de viento, unh? –el esceptisismo se notaba claramente en la voz del Akatsuki. –Te mostraré pues, unh. Veamos si tienes lo que se necesita.

–Ya veras que si. –Respondio Miyuki decidida a culminar lo que sería su nueva técnica. Pero ejecutarla sería mucho más difícil de lo que ella jamás imaginó.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban caminando por entre el bosque. Sasori no había aprobado el vuelo hasta a guarida, para la desdicha de su compañero, y deberían caminar hasta ahí. Amaya y Miyuki arrastraban los pies, las dos se encontraban sin muchas energías como para ir a pie, pero debían admitir que Sasori tenía razón. Las posibilidades de encontrarse con algún enemigo era menos si caminaban que si iban encima de una pájaro gigante.

No se escuchaba nada aparte de los cantos de las aves y sus pasos hasta que el oído de Miyuki captó un sonido diferente.

–¡Maestro Sasori! –advirtió Amaya. También ella lo había notado.

–Deidara, prepárate. –murmuró Sasori acelerando el paso.

–¡Estoy en eso Danna, unh! –respondió el otro Akatsuki comenzando a moldear arcilla.

A través del bosque, un grupo de shionobis se dirigía a ellos. Pronto los alcanzarían, y Miyuki podía asegurar que fuesen quienes fuesen no estaban de su lado.

* * *

Finalizamos con suspenso. Les aseguro que en el siguiente cap. apareceran algunos de nuestros ninjas buenos favoritos y, si, habrá más pelea solo que esta vez tendremos un desenlace diferente. Y auqellos que son seguidores de Ice, no teman, Ice volverá a hacer su aparición en el fic más adelante :)

Por lo demás gracias a quienes dejaron review: **_yeguilexy_** (Kakuzu tiene sulado bueno, cuando le conviene), **Yuki Kazehana** (por darme el honor de inagurar su foro), **Sadere** (creo que contagié el odio por Zen Yu Han), **Blender Angel** (Haces que me ponga roja, me alegra que te guste la historia), **Kari** (creo que de las pocas personas que notaron el porqué la historia de Ice debía ser tan triste, la única forma de explicar su loca alegría),** icegirl2711** (¡Que bien que te gusto! -_y que tienes tu wii_- y claro, todo el que se mete con Ice debe morir -_recordemos a Shikamaru_-) **itachi (lorena**) (Y tienes toda la razón, el mayor misterio ahora es Miyuki pero pasaran muchas cosas antes de poder descifrarlo por completo, por eso hay que continuar leyendo) y **naIrAkua** (Ya somos dos amantes del SasoDei, he de admitir que en este capítulo metí un poquito, no lo pude evitar...y entiendo porque tu mamá no te deja tener una espada en casa, si yo al tuviera mis hermanos y yo nos hubiesemos matado mutuamente).

Una última cosilla antes de despedirme: un comentario que me hicieron me dejo con una enorme duda por lo que pregunto a ustedes, que son los expertos, ¿Consideran a Miyuki una Mary Sue?(para quienes lo desconozcan, una Mary Sue es un personaje que tiende a ser perfecto, que es de quien todos se enamoran, en fin...) Agradecería su opinión al respecto. Thanks.

Pronto estará el siguiente episodio de este fic.


	19. El último Jinchuuriki: Konoha Vs Akatsu

**El último Jinchuuriki: Konoha Vs. Akatsuki**

No quedaba mucho tiempo. Se les acercaban a una gran velocidad y el cuarteto avanzaba demasiado lento como para huir. Pero claro, ellos no tenía porqué huir, eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles frente sin problema solo que no deseaban perder más tiempo. Desafortunadamente no quedaba más opción, tendrían que enfrentarse contra sus perseguidores (después de hacer varios desvíos comprobaron que era a ellos a quienes seguían) y terminar lo más pronto posible.

Deidara sonreía mientras sus manos moldeaban grandes bocanadas de arcilla. Entretanto su compañero iba al frente, aparentemente indiferente pero planeando sus movimientos en caso de que se suscitara una lucha. Miyuki, por su parte, trataba de escuchar a sus perseguidores, aun era incapaz de saber qué tan de cerca les seguían, pero Amaya estaba totalmente atenta y su experiencia le ayudaba a mantenerse bien informada.

–Son cuatro. –aviso la pelirroja saltando por detrás de la comitiva. –Pronto nos alcanzaran.

–Lo sabemos. –afirmó Sasori al frente, pero Miyuki intuyo que el mensaje era más para ella que para los otros dos.

De pronto, Sasori paró en seco y detuvo la marcha del resto junto con él. Los cuatro quedaron de pie en el bosque, atentos a lo que el Akatsuki estaba por decirles.

–Deidara, ese chakra…

–Es el chakra del chico del Kyuubi, unh. –completó su compañero. –¿Qué planeas hacer Danna, unh?

Pero Deidara sabía exactamente que era lo que Sasori estaba pensando, y no tenía nada en contra. ¡Que mejor que capturar al Kyuubi para demostrar que era superior a Itachi! Si, ese maldito Uchiha quedaría en vergüenza cuando descubriera que ellos se hicieron con el Jinchuuriki antes que él.

–Es hora de atrapar al Nueve Colas. –puntualizo Sasori y el rubio sonrió. Justo lo que esperaba oír.

–¿Capturar u-un Bijuu? –No tenía idea del porqué, pero esa simple idea le llenaba de pánico.

Según lo que Kisame antes explico a Miyuki, el trabajo de Akatsuki era capturar los demonios con colas o Bijuu. Pero el poder de un demonio debería ser inmenso, y lo peor es que venían aun más shinobis con él. Seguramente ninjas fuertes para escoltar a alguien tan especial, incluso más fuertes que Kankuro y Temari. Miyu estaba paralizada, no estaba lista para otra batalla, ni siquiera se había recuperado por completo de su lucha anterior. Acabarían con ella.

–¡Comencemos! –clamó Deidara lanzando al aire cientos de sus blancos explosivos de arcilla. Los insectos se escurrieron por todos lados, listos para explotar en cuanto el enemigo estuviera cerca.

–¡Maestro Sasori! –le llamó Amaya, tampoco ella se sentía lista para algo tan grande. –¿está planeando atrapar un Jinchuuriki?

–Por supuesto. –respondió este sin subir el volumen de su voz pero con su ansiedad claramente palpable. –Y ustedes nos serán de gran ayuda, solo asegúrense de no matar al rubio.

_"¿No matar al rubio?"_ Todo era muy confuso. La presión comenzaba a asfixiar a Miyuki que seguía sin ser capaz de mover un músculo, pero antes de que pudiera ser capaz de poner sus pensamientos en orden ocurrió…

Todo pasó tan rápido que bien la pudieron haber asesinado sin que ella lo advirtiese: dos borrones negros se deslizaron a sus costados llegando hasta el frente del cuarteto, impidiéndoles la huida mientras que a sus espaldas escuchaba como los C1 comenzaban a detonar uno tras otro.

–¡Tú! –chilló una mujer de cabello rosa hasta los hombros y ojos esmeralda. En su protector llevaba el símbolo de Konoha. –¡Deberías estar muerto!

El rostro de Sakura Haruno estaba lleno de terror, ya se había enfrentado una vez contra Sasori y vencerle no fue asunto fácil. Sabía que si luchaba contra él ahora no tendría posibilidad. No sin Chiyo ayudándole. Pero, ¿cómo había conseguido sobrevivir a la batalla? Ella podría jurar que el Akatsuki estaba muerto, y sin embargo…

Sasori mostro una débil sonrisa ante el rostro de la kunoichi. No era del tipo vengativo, pero estaba decidido a unir a Sakura a su colección de marionetas, sólo que no sería él quien se encargara de darle muerte. Amaya era perfectamente capaz de realizar ese trabajo.

Junto a Haruno se encontraba otro ninja más: tenía cabello rubio erizado y ojos de color azul cian, en sus mejillas se percibían tres marcas como bigotes y vestía un atuendo de color naranja con negro. También él le era familiar a los Akatsuki: Uzumaki Naruto, el portador del Kyuubi.

Mientras tanto a las espaldas de Miyuki y Amaya surgían otros dos ninjas más: el primero era el mayor de todos, con cabello plateado erizado, el protector cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y una máscara que cubría su boca, Hatake Kakashi; el segundo tenía la piel blanca como la cal y ojos negros rasgados, usaba el cabello muy corto y sonreía de un forma muy peculiar…

–¡Son Akatsuki! –gruño el Jinchuuriki mirando con ira a Deidara y Sasori. –Y son los mismos que secuestraron a Gaara… ¡No se los perdonare ´dattebayo!

–Tenías razón Danna, es el escandaloso niño del Kyuubi, unh. –Deidara hizo caso omiso a las acusaciones de Naruto, haciéndolo enfurecer más.

Deidara estaba a punto de irse contra Naruto, pero la mano de Sasori le detuvo.

–Yo me haré cargo del Jinchuuriki, tú deshazte del ninja copia, Deidara. ¡Amaya!

–Lo sé maestro, –la kunoichi estaba cargada de adrenalina. Todo el cansancio que tenía antes había desaparecido. –¡déjemelo a mi!

–Mátale. –sentencio Sasori mirando de una forma terrible a Sakura que se mantenía en guardia y lista para reaccionar al primer indicio de un ataque. –Solo trata de no hacerla pedazos, porque entonces no me servirá.

–¿Esto es Akatsuki? –en la voz del chico pálido de Konoha había burla aun cuando en sus ropas se veía que los pequeños C1 le habían causado bastantes problemas. –Solo parecen un montón de payasos homosexuales.

–No los subestimes, Sai. –ahora Kakashi se había levantado el protector y en su ojo izquierdo lucía un rojo sharingan.

Miyuki sintió que el mundo se caía en pedazos. No le importaba como había conseguido Kakashi ese ojo, pero estaba segura de que él sabría como usarlo. No tenía oportunidad contra alguien así.

–¡Hatake es mío, unh! –le advirtió Deidara mirando de reojo a Sai. Una vez terminara con Kakashi se haría cargo de ese albino que se atrevió a insultarle.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. La situación no podía ser peor. Si entre dos les resulto casi imposible vencer a Akatsuki, ahora que lucharían de uno contra uno sus posibilidades se reducían a cero. Necesitaban refuerzos. Además, tenía que ir con Naruto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una gran lucha estaba por comenzar. Cuatro de parte de Akatsuki contra cuatro ninjas de la aldea de la hoja ¿quiénes conseguirían vencer?

La lucha comenzó. Varias de las bombas de Deidara saltaron en el aire, en dirección a Kakashi que se vio obligado a retroceder para esquivarlas, ya sabía como funcionaban y le resultaba más sencillo deshacerse de ellas que la última vez. Pero la estrategia del rubio de Akatsuki no era estallar al ninja copia, sino alejarlo de la batalla, pronto fue ganando terreno alejando a Hatake de Sasori y del chico del Kyuubi.

Amaya tampoco perdió tiempo para iniciar. La tarea que le había encargado Sasori era más que un honor, acabar con aquella que se atrevió a darle muerte a su maestro. Sin meditar ni un segundo comenzó a formar sellos lo más rápido posible: un torbellino de agua comenzó a surgir sobre su cabeza, primero habría de preparar el campo de batalla para ganar ventaja. Sakura estaría perdida.

La ninja pelirosada miraba con mala cara a Amaya. No lograba reconocer el jutsu que elaboraba su contrincante y, aun cuando el agua cayó sobre sus cabezas en forma de lluvia, no tuvo idea de que técnica había usado. No bien fue rociada con una leve lluvia Amaya continuó formando más sellos, esta vez, de un charco se elevo un clon de agua que miraba con arrogancia a la Haruno. Este clon era prácticamente indestructible.

El chakra se acumulaba en el puño de Sakura lista para su primer movimiento. Estaba en obvia desventaja, no sabía nada acerca de las técnicas o el estilo de pelea de su contrincante pero podía notar que Amaya sí sabía contra qué se enfrentaba. No podía darse el lujo de perder esa batalla. Solo venciendo podría estar a un paso más de encontrar a Sasuke…

–Es hora de que la niña de Konoha pague sus acciones. –aseveró Amaya hablándole en tono despectivo.

El clon de agua se dirigió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Sakura quien espero el momento indicado para atacar. Pero la repentina rapidez del ataque solo de permitió a la ninja de Konoha esquivar saltando por sobre el clon, cayendo a sus espaldas. Viró bruscamente y con un potente puñetazo atravesó la replica.

Sakura supo que algo andaba mal. El clon no se destruía, el agua se convertía en una masa que comenzaba a devorar su cuerpo, miró Amaya que acababa de finalizar el último sello de sus siguiente jutsu: la prisión de agua.

Mientras el cuerpo de Sakura era envuelto por el preciado líquido Amaya no dejaba de sonreír. Podía sentir como el fuego recorría todo su espíritu, ese era el sentimiento de la dulce venganza. Haruno Sakura se había atrevido a lastimar a su maestro, ahora ella la haría pagar. No tendría piedad de su víctima.

Preparó sus manos para crear el jutsu que haría el movimiento definitivo, pero en ese justo instante la felicidad se esfumó de su rostro: Sakura ya no estaba dentro de su prisión.

–¿Un remplazo? –atisbó molesta la pelirroja.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba. La kunoichi de Konoha saltaba hacia ella con un puño cargado de chakra. No existía forma de esquivar el ataque, el impacto seria devastador.

oOo

–Ustedes, –la voz del Jinchuuriki de las nueve colas estaba llena de coraje. –ustedes fueron los que estuvieron a punto de matar a Gaara ¡Ya verás que yo me encargaré de ustedes ´dattebayo!

El Akatsuki contemplaba calmado al chico rubio, pero no podía evitar sentir satisfacción cuando notó que el chakra del nueve colas luchaba por tomar el control de su Jinchuuriki. Y al mismo tiempo, un poco de miedo lo recorrió, debía evitar que el chico liberase el poder del zorro.

Naruto hizo su ya muy habitual jutsu y Sasori pronto se vio rodeado de cientos de clones de sombras. Por lo menos el Uzumaki era capaz de realizar una técnica de alto nivel, pero se necesitaba mucho mas que eso para vencer al pelirrojo de Suna.

–Muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer, portador del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. –le retó Sasori conservando la calma.

Una oleada de replicas de sombra arremetió contra la marioneta y el marionetista. Desafortunadamente para Naruto, sus clones no conseguían hacerle daños a la marioneta, mucho menos a el que la controlaba.

–Supongo que eso es todo lo que tienes. –dijo aburrido Sasori extendiendo un pergamino e invocando una segunda marioneta. –Esperaba algo más del niño del Kyuubi…

–¡No me subestimes tan fácilmente ´dattebayo! –le gritaron a coro los clones que quedaban.

–Deberías saber que los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no servirán contra mí. –masculló Sasori manejando diestramente sus creaciones y acabando con varios de los clones. El verdadero Naruto se mantenía a distancia, a sabiendas de que era muy peligroso si se exponía a un ataque de esos títeres.

–¡Pero si eso ya lo sé ´dattebayo!

Por debajo de una de sus marionetas surgió un clon en cuya mano mantenía una esfera de chakra azul. El rasengan despedazó por completo a la marioneta del Akatsuki. ¡Mierda! Ese mocoso había destruido una de sus marionetas tan fácilmente. Itachi ya les había advertido "no lo subestimen", pero Sasori odiaba admitir que el Uchiha tenía razón.

¿Cómo había podido descuidarse tanto? El Akatsuki se sentía totalmente humillado y miraba con odio oculto al chico rubio que había destruido su marioneta. Sus razones para atraparlo acababan de aumentar.

–¿Qué te pareció eso? ¡He acabado con una de tus marionetas ´dattebayo!

–No te apresures a cantar victoria. –ahora se percibía una nota de rabia en la voz de Sasori. Atrapar al Kyuubi resultaría un poco más difícil de lo que creyó. –Aun hace falta más para poder vencerme… La verdadera batalla esta por comenzar…

Era hora de que el maestro marionetista dejara de jugar y se pusiera serio.

oOo

–Es una lástima tener que enfrentarme contigo y no con uno de esos Akatsuki. –murmuró el chico albino que estaba de frente a Miyuki.

Existía algo en el rostro de ese extraño shinobi que le resultaba a Miyu incomprensiblemente intolerable. Desde que comenzó a hablar, las ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro no habían sido pocas, pero Miyuki no estaba en posición de hacer estupideces. No se encontraba en su mejor momento, y aun cuando así fuera sus probabilidades de ganar no eran muy grandes, y debía actuar con prudencia.

En el mismo instante en el que Sai desenrollaba un pergamino y comenzaba a trazar de forma rápida algo en él, Miyuki preparó a Kasei para la batalla y espero a que Sai hiciera el primer movimiento. Solo de esa forma podría saber contra qué debía lidiar.

La mano blanca del ninja de la hoja formó un único sello. Ni aun sabiendo que era lo que venía a continuación podría Miyuki tener idea de cómo enfrentarlo: de la hoja de pergamino surgieron tres grandes leones, que más bien lucían como dibujos, corriendo en dirección a ella. Miyuki vaciló durante un segundo, ¿y si esas raras criaturas eran solo un genjutsu? Debía averiguarlo y desgarró con su espada a las figuras que, increíblemente, era más lentas que ella. Deslizó los dedos a través de la hoja de su katana que estaba manchada de un líquido negruzco similar a la tinta ¿Qué clase de técnica era esa?

La chica alzó la vista, ahora creía tener una idea de cómo funcionaban los ataques de ese shinobi, solo debía destruir el pergamino y evitar que dibujara algo más y tal vez, solo tal vez, seria capaz de vencerle. Pero atacarlo directamente era muy riesgoso, y más en el estado que estaba en ese instante, no había más opción. Aun no podía completar de nuevo su jutsu pero esperaba que su técnica incompleta fuera más que suficiente.

–Una ninja que usa ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y que ni siquiera se atreve a atacar ¿qué es esto? –dijo el shinobi de Konoha con un tono de voz que no revelaba nada. –Tal vez eres débil y por eso es que temes atacarme.

Miyuki frunció el ceño, notablemente molesta por el comentario. Apenas pasó un segundo cuando sintió como algo comenzaba a trepar por sobre su pierna izquierda. Bajo la vista y vio dos serpientes de tinta negra que se enredaban en cuerpo tratando de inmovilizarla. Intentó cortarlas con su espada, pero las serpientes fueron más rápidas y se enredaron a través de esta también hasta dejarle sin posibilidad de usar sus manos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Nadie le ayudaría puesto que todos estaban muy ocupados cuidando sus propias espaldas, ella debía librarse sola de ese problema. Entonces recordó la defensa que había estado practicando el día anterior. No seria capaz de realizarla a la perfección, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Dejo a su chakra fluir libremente a través de todo su cuerpo, debía acumularlo en gran cantidad bajo su piel y luego liberarlo de un solo golpe para conseguir destruir los animales que reptaban sobre su cuerpo. Y así lo hizo. Liberó su energía durante apenas unos segundos, los reptiles de tienta explotaron como si hubiesen sido atravesados por cientos de agujas invisibles. Pero Sai no se veía muy sorprendido, tal vez un poco desconcertado.

–La bruja consiguió destruir mi jutsu. –admitió el chico hablando con ese tono extraño en la voz. –Supongo que matarte me costará un poco más de esfuerzo.

Y luego Sai se esfumo de la vista de Miyuki. Estaba acostumbrado a terminar sus peleas de forma rápida y eficaz, como todo buen miembro del "ne" ANBU.

oOo

Desde la espalda de su blanca creación de arcilla, Deidara sobrevolaba por encima de Kakashi lanzado explosivos sin cesar e impidiéndole ir en ayuda del resto de sus camaradas. Al contrario, Hatake se alejaba cada vez más del lugar de la batalla.

–¡La función esta por comenzar, unh! –anunció Deidara sosteniendo entre sus manos un preciado C2.

Pero Kakashi no era un shinobi tan fácil de vencer, gracias a su sharingan conseguía percibir las intenciones del Akatsuki y viéndose cerca de un arrollo se preparo para el contraataque.

–Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua.

Y, delgado y fino como una cuchilla, un largo dragón azul salió disparado hacia el cielo, rajando la figura sobre la que volaba Deidara. El rubio estaba furioso, caía en picada sobre la mitad de su ave de arcilla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser esos ojos? Una vez más, Deidara se encontraba cayendo bajo la mirada rojiza del sharingan…

oOo

El puño cargado de chakra de Sakura se incrusto en el duro suelo, rompiendo varias rocas y elevando el suelo a su alrededor. Amaya fue arrojada varios metros hacia atrás, dándose de golpes con la áspera superficie al caer. Ahora estaba herida, si, pero seguía viva. Se libró apenas por centímetros de recibir la mortal puñalada de la pelirosada.

–¡Maldición! –gruño Amaya poniéndose de pie lentamente, sentía como el dolor se clavaba en su cuerpo. Realmente había estado cerca. –Esa idiota si que tiene fuerza. Me las pagara, aun no he comenzado a luchar en serio…

Amaya posó su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, a pesar de haber terminado con el cuerpo lleno de rasguños, era su brazo el que estaba más lastimado y sangraba de manera peligrosa. Un golpe más como ese y finalizaría hecha polvo. Inmediatamente la subordinada de Sasori usa su propio estilo de ninjutsu médico: recubre la palma de su mano con una fina capa de agua que luego pasa sobre su herida, gracias a su control sobre el chakra eso bastara para detener el sangrado mientras termina la pelea.

La mano de Sakura se desprendió del hueco que había perforado en el suelo y la kunoichi levanto la mirada. No podía creer lo que veía: Amaya salía de entre los árboles totalmente ilesa.

"_¡Esto es imposible!"_ pensó la shinobi estupefacta. _"Estoy segura de que conseguí hacerle aunque sea un poco de daño"_

La visión de su enemigo sano y salvo causo gran conmoción dentro de Sakura. Pero no se daría por vencida a pesar de que ese ataque le consumió mucho chakra. Debía darse prisa y ayudar a los demás.

Por el suelo aun había esparcidos varios charcos de agua. Amaya se posó sobre uno de ellos, con una calma y una mirada que sacaban a Sakura de sus casillas mientras formaba lentamente nuevos sellos.

–Tus habilidades son inútiles en combates a larga distancia, Haruno. –sentenció. –Déjame decirte un pequeño secreto: Sasori no es el único marionetista que esta combatiendo aquí. Permíteme mostrarte a mis propias marionetas. –agregó cuando terminó con su último sello.

Al lado de Amya surgió una extraña figura, al principio inestable por ser de agua, pero luego tomo proporciones definidas y siendo una especie de clon de la misma ninja de Konoha.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Un genjutsu? –se cuestiono la kunoichi de la hoja poniéndose en guardia.

Su misteriosa replica le sonreía con maldad. Fue en ese punto que Sakura recordó el clon de Amaya con el que había acabado antes: no eran técnicas de agua comunes y corrientes, existía una especie de manipulación oculta que les añadía letalidad. La Sakura que estaba parada al lado de Amaya no era más que una réplica de agua creada por la pelirroja para confundirla. Habría que hacerse una pequeña prueba.

Sacó unas cuantas kunais de su bolsillo y las lanzó hacia Amaya. No fue de sorprenderse que esta no se hubiese movido ni un centímetro para esquivarlas, solo dejo que su nueva marioneta con forma de Sakura se pusiera como escudo. Las kunais quedaron flotando dentro del cuerpo amorfo que dejo de imitar a la kunoichi de la hoja para tomar la figura de una simple silueta humana: transparente, al estar hecha de agua, e indestructible.

Entonces comienza la verdadera lucha: el ente, manejado de una manera incomprensible para la Haruno, se deslizaba hacia ella con una velocidad sorprendente que, por fortuna para ella, Sakura fue capaz de esquivar. La alumna de la quinta Hokage había aprendido a descifrar los intervalos entre los ataques y pronto esquivaba con facilidad los movimientos de la marioneta líquida.

Amaya no podría mantener a Sakura así por siempre. Estaba llevando su chakra al límite: primero con el clon de agua que había creado para fingir ser ella ilesa y luego con su marioneta acuática. Necesitaba acabar pronto.

oOo

A espaldas de Miyuki, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció Sai quien arremetió dándole una potente patada a la chica. La espalda de Miyuki se dobló seguida por un "¡puff!" y en el lugar de Miyuki apareció un tronco de madera. De nuevo, un reemplazo.

Los pequeños y alargados ojos de Sai examinaron rápidamente su espalda, pues lo más común es un contraataque por detrás, pero no había nadie ahí.

–¿A quién estas buscando? –advirtió una voz femenina frente a él.

La katana de Miyuki se deslizo cortando el aire pero sin llegar a alcanzar a Sai, quien había esquivado justo a tiempo. Miyuki se maldijo por dentro, necesitaba ser más veloz, o tal vez solo necesitaba extender el alcance de su ataque.

Una vez más, Miyuki se lanzó contra el ninja de la Hoja y, una vez más, este esquivo por centímetros. Entonces Sai sintió como algo rasgaba su hombro. Miro de reojo la herida mientras daba un largo salto hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de Miyuki. Tardo un poco antes de comprender el porqué se encontraba herido.

–Ese ataque… –murmuró. –utiliza chakra. Es como la técnica que utiliza Asuma-san.

Si ese era el caso Sai debería luchar a la distancia, de otra manera no podría ganar. Pero antes de que pudiera desenrollar su pergamino para comenzar algo le quitó su atención.

–Primera Danza, plumas de viento cortante…

Aunque todavía fuera incapaz de completar su técnica Miyuki sabía que si la usaba podría tomar ventaja, ganaba más velocidad y fuerza; pero su cuerpo aun se encontraba muy débil, y si no derrotaba a Sai para cuando su jutsu hubiese terminado ella quedaría totalmente indefensa.

–¿Qué es esto? –Sai saltaba y vitoreaba esquivando a Miyuki que de alguna incomprensible manera se había vuelto más rápida. El ninja comenzó a llenarse de heridas cuando de pronto el ataque cesó.

Por un instante Sai se quedo inmóvil, atónito después de la veloz racha de ataques, pero luego se recuperó. Vio a su atacante de rodillas en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esa última y sorpresiva técnica consiguió acabar con las fuerzas restantes de la chica, justo en medio de la batalla. Se había arriesgado demasiado y ahora era la oportunidad de Sai para vencer…

En alguna parte del bosque, cerca de la batalla resonó el rugido de una gran explosión.

oOo

Sasori contemplaba a Naruto bajo sus pies desde lo alto de una rama. Puede que su cuerpo fuera solo una simple marioneta, pero una marioneta con orgullo. No perdería contra un chiquillo escandaloso. No, él vencería, acabaría con el niño del Kyuubi y demostraría de una vez por todas su superioridad. Pero habría de hacerlo rápido, si el Jinchuuriki liberaba el chakra del Kyuubi no tendría oportunidad.

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki miraban con furia a la figura pretensiosa del marionetista a cuyo lado reposaba una marioneta, lista para atacar. Los dedos del Akatsuki se movieron levemente para manejar los hilos de su creación. Naruto esperó listo para en cuanto la marioneta se dispusiera a atacar. Pero esta no se movió.

El Jinchuuriki de las nueve colas sintió como algo se le clavaba repentinamente en la espalda. Un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, la señal de que el veneno se esparcía con sus venas. La marioneta que había a un lado del Akatsuki no fue más que una simple distracción, el marionetista utilizó otra para acercarse a un desprevenido Naruto y encargarse de él. El veneno que le había inyectado bastaría para mantenerlo con vida solo el tiempo suficiente para extraer el Bijuu, e inconsciente para la comodidad de la organización. Lo había conseguido, tenía en sus manos al Bijuu más poderoso.

–¡No, Naruto!

En la mente del chico resonó el eco de una voz llamándolo. Lo último que consiguió ver antes de caer inconsciente era la lívida sonrisa en el rostro del gran maestro marionetista, Akasuna no Sasori. Luego, todo se desvaneció.

–¡Naruto! –Kakashi cayó de pie, cerca de la marioneta que sostenía el cuerpo de su alumno.

El ninja copia se maldijo por haber llegado tan tarde. Lo único que podría hacer era arrebatarle el cuerpo a Sasori y emprender la retirada lo más pronto posible, con la esperanza de Sakura pudiera hacer algo por Naruto. Eso en caso de que Sakura siguiera con bien.

Detectando las intenciones del ninja copia, Sasori se apresuró a traer de vuelta a su marioneta a su lado. El títere cargaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente del niño Jinchuuriki. Sasori sonreia autosuficiente, Naruto nunca había tenido oportunidad alguna contra él. Solo una única cosa turbaba su extraña alegría en ese instante: si el Hatake había regresado ¿Qué había sido de Deidara? Se negaba a pensar que estuviera muerto, o tal vez si…

–El ninja copia, ese sharingan es como el Uchiha Itachi. –murmuró Sasori con su voz tranquila y haciendo un leve tono de disgusto al pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha, nunca le había agradado esa persona. –Luchar contigo no sería nada sencillo, pero ahora ya no tengo necesidad de entablar batalla. Yo ya tengo lo que quiero.

oOo

Cada vez resultaba más difícil para Sakura esquivar los ataques de la pelirroja, al igual que para esta el controlar sus jutsus. Por más que buscara acabar con la misteriosa marioneta de agua, era prácticamente imposible: bien la había hecho explotar, la rebanara cientos de veces con kunais, la golpeara con una gran cantidad de chakra, esta se regeneraba y conseguía herir fácilmente a Sakura. A la pelirosada solo le quedaba esperar a que el chakra de su oponente se agotara.

–¡Oh, no! –masculló la ninja de la hoja cuando una de sus piernas piso un pequeño charco. El agua, casi como por voluntad propia, había capturado su pierna haciéndole imposible moverse.

La marioneta de Amaya daba círculos a su alrededor, en forma de burla. A Amaya le gustaba divertirse un poco cuando se trataba de cazar algo grande, y ahora que tenía a Sakura a su merced disfrutaría de aniquilarla lenta y dolorosamente. Pero sin destrozar su cuerpo, porque entonces Sasori no podría hacer uso de él.

El clon de la pelirroja se deshizo junto con el ente acuático y la Amaya verdadera hizo su aparición entre los árboles, llevaba el brazo vendado y miraba a la kunoichi de una forma realmente aterradora.

–Estas atrapada. Veremos que tanto eres capaz de resistir antes de caer inconsciente… –le reto Amaya lanzado oleadas de kunais que cortaban la piel de una indefensa Sakura. –No te preocupes, pronto este juego llegará a su fin... junto contigo.

oOo

–Ya no hay necesidad de luchar contra ti, Hatake Kakashi. –le dijo el marionetista tomando entre sus manos en cuerpo de Naruto.

Kakashi no permitiría que Naruto cayera en manos de Akatsuki. El ninja lanzó varios kunai contra el marionetista que no tuvo que hacer más que un simple movimiento de sus dedos para asegurarse de interponer su marioneta para que ésta recibiera el impacto. Eso había sido demasiado fácil.

_Demasiado fácil… _Por supuesto, el movimiento de Kakashi no fue más que una simple distracción. El verdadero ninja copia apareció a espaldas de Sasori portando tan solo una simple kunai. Sasori sonrió, esa minúscula arma no podría hacerle ningún daño puesto que su cuerpo mismo era una marioneta. Dirigió un ataque mortal al shinobi de Konoha pero este despareció con un "¡puff!". Por el frente del Akatsuki venía Hatake Kakashi empuñando en su brazo una luz brillante y ensordecedora, lucía como si hubiese atrapado un rayo en su mano. El Raikiri se dirigía directo a Sasori traspasando sin esfuerzo la marioneta del Akatsuki. El maestro marionetista se quedo inmóvil, contemplando como llegaba su destrucción, no tenía manera de escapar a algo tan inesperado.

¡BOOM!

Ambos fueron lanzados a extremos opuestos con la explosión. Sasori se puso de pie de inmediato, pues a pesar de los daños que su cuerpo había recibido este no sentía el dolor, solo existía una persona capaz de hacer algo así.

–¡Disculpe la tardanza Danna, unh! –Deidara se elevaba por sobre el marionetista en una larga figura de arcilla.

–Deidara, esta vez has llegado justo a tiempo. –dijo su compañero recogiendo el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki del suelo. –Es hora de retirarnos.

Deidara sonrió desde lo alto mientras su creación descendía para tomar entre su pico el cuerpo de Naruto ante la mirada impotente de Kakashi, que recién se ponía en pie.

–Deidara encárgate de mantener lejos al Jinchuuriki, yo acabaré con el ninja copia. –ordenó a su compañero que se elevó de nuevo en el cielo sobre la blanca figura de arcilla.

oOo

El sonido de una explisión cercana desconcertó un poco a la pelirroja cuya víctima se encontraba al borde del colapso. Un leve temblor sacudió el suelo y dos sombras se movieron hacia ellas: al frente venía Kakashi, siendo retrasado por los ataques de otra de las marionetas de Sasori.

El jutsu de Amaya se deshizo y Sakura cayó sobre el suelo húmedo. Hatake se había lanzado contra la pelirroja a manera de poder liberar a su alumna. Amaya se replegó junto al Akatsuki.

–¿Qué ocurrió maestro Sasori? Creí que Deidara estaba a cargo del ninja de cabello blanco. –inquirió Amaya sin poder ayudar mucho ya que el chakra que le quedaba era poco.

–Deidara esta ocupado con algo más importante ahora. –respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo. –Él esta a cargo del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Ya no hay razón para pelear. Amaya, es momento de retirarse. –aseveró relajándose mientras Kakashi se distraía para revisar a Sakura.

–Esa mujer, creía haberte dicho que acabaras con ella. –la mirada imponente del marionetista se posó sobre Amaya de una forma represiva.

–Estaba por terminar con eso, maestro. Pero el ninja copia me impidió matarla. –respondió Amaya mirando ceñuda a el par de Konoha.

–Ya da igual. Vámonos de aquí.

oOo

Una lluvia de insectos blancos cayó sobre el lugar donde se encontraban Miyuki y Sai. El primero los miró con desconfianza, deteniendo su remate hacia la chica, pero esta reaccionó de inmediato: aun cuando no había reunido fuerzas suficientes para volver a combatir contra el ninja de Konoha, la adrenalina que comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo la ayudó a ponerse de pie y apresurarse a deshacerse de todo esos bichos de arcilla. Si explotaban estaría frita, literalmente.

Por fortuna, Miyuki consiguió desprenderse de los animales blancos justo a tiempo. Una ola de pequeñas explosiones sacudió todo el campo de batalla y una sombra gigantesca le cubrió.

–¿Sigues viva, unh? –Una gran figura de arcilla descendía hacia donde estaba Miyuki, controlada por Deidara, que la observaba un poco sorprendido y fastidiado. –Y yo que creí que ya te habías transformado en arte, unh. Sube, rápido.

Miyuki no esperó a que se lo repitieran, saltó sobre la espada del gran animal justo cuando este comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo, se recostó sobre la espalda de la criatura manteniéndose unida con un poco de chakra.

–¡Es imposible que tu puedas ser un Akatsuki, unh! –exclamó Deidara mirándola de forma lamentable. –Me pregunto en qué estarían pensando cuando te eligieron a ti, unh. Si te acaban de dar una paliza…

–No es necesario que me lo digas… –murmuró Miyuki molesta. Ya sabía muy bien cual era su situación. –¿Qué es eso que lleva en el pico?

–¡Es nuestro permio, unh! –clamó Deidara sabiendo que se refería al Junchuuriki del cual sobresalía un brazo por fuera de la boca del animal. –¡El Bijuu de las Nueve colas! El Danna lo atrapó, unh. Solo necesitamos recoger al Danna y a la subordinada del Danna (que seguramente no ha de estar hecha papilla como tú, unh) y podremos regresar triunfantes a la guarida, unh. ¡Ya verá ese Uchiha de lo que soy capaz, unh!

La chica solo consiguió comprender la mitad de las palabras del artista, pero no se molesto en tratar de averiguar más porque en ese instante su transporte tuvo que virar bruscamente para esquivar un jutsu de fuego proveniente de abajo.

–Ese Kakashi, aun no se rinde, unh. –escuchó mascullar a Deidara. –Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, porque a llegado la hora de que mi arte se muestre.

Diciendo esto Deidara lanzó una serie de bombas para separar a su compañero y la pelirroja del bando de la Hoja. Los dos de parte de Akatsuki advirtieron de inmediato su oportunidad y desaparecieron de la escena de la batalla.

–¡Danna! ¿Se encuentra bien, unh? –le pregunta Deidara a Sasori una vez este está sobre el ave de arcilla junto con Amaya.

–No hagas preguntas tontas Deidara y apresúrate a irnos de aquí. El ninja copia debe estar pisándonos los talones.

–Entendido Danna, unh. –una breve turbulencia y los cinco (con Jinchuuriki incluido), se hayan surcando el cielo.

–¡Amaya! ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Miyuki alegrándose de ver a su compañera completa no en un estado tan malo como el suyo.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas Miyuki? –responde esta altanera. –Eres tú la que no luce muy bien.

Amaya tenía razón, pero eso ya no importaba. Miyuki se sentía bien por seguir con vida. Su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado pero se recuperaría. Los dos Akatsukis que viajaban con ellas se veían bastante optimistas después de conseguir capturar al más poderoso Jinchuuriki y aceleraban la velocidad para poder estar más pronto de vuelta a la guarida en el país de la lluvia.

Su gozo no duraría demasiado. Konoha no se rendiría tan fácilmente. La voluntad del fuego se las arreglaría para traer de regreso a Naruto a toda costa.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero no haberme tardado mucho con este capítulo, perdí la noción del tiempo. Por otra parte, más que nada, este capítulo es lucha por lo que les puede parecer un poco aburrido. No sé, creo que Sai quedó un poco fuera de su personaje pero es un chiuco bastante problemático -_-... Creo que mucha gente quedó un poco contrariada con lo que dije sobre un descenlace diferente, pues este es, con un Jinchuuriki para Akatsuki y una Miyuki mas o menos completa xD.

Por otro lado el avance del próximo capítulo: habrá más personajes, más lucha y más preguntas que agregar a su lista de "lo que no comprendo de este condenado fic", pero que espero se responderan más adelante. Además, para los fans de Ice esta volverá a salir, de forma breve, en el siguiente cap. No quiero decir mucho así que paso a otra cosa:

Los reviews. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review, en especial los que solidarizaron mi creencia de que Miyuki está lejos de ser una Mary Sue, pero siempre es bueno saber como lo ve el lector, thanks. Os agradezco a: **Magui-chan**, _creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es un poco obvia... no sé si se le pueda llamar verdadero amor (dije que habría un poco de romance, pero no mil parejas) pero si te puedo decir que Ice haría cualquier cosa por el ambicioso Kakuzu_; **itachi (lorena)** _gracias por tu opinión, y claro que la pobre de Miyuki no tendrá novio en Akatsuki (por dios, son una bola de amargados sin corazón)aunque tal vez pueda conseguir una especie de amistad dentro de la organización_; **icegirl2711 **_Oh, ya leí tu fic, ahi deje mi "pequeño" review y fijate que al parecer ya puedes ir fundando tu club de fans, ¡U´re famous! & no os preocupeís en el próximo capítulo sadrás de nuevo a escena;_ **yeguielxy**,_ pues ya ves que aquí está la continuación, y por supuesto que saldrá Tobi, te aseguro que todos los Akatsuki saldrán tarde o temprano en este fic, aunque para ver a Tobi no deberás esperar mucho ;D_ ;**alexia1928**, _oh, no te preocupes si no dejas reviews en cada capítulo (aunque si lo haces aumentas las ganas que la autora le pone a este fic)y me gusta que no me tragaran por las insinuaciones de SasoDei_;**Blender angel**, _no te preocupes, la trama no va cambiar (seguira tal y como está marcada dentro de la mente alienigena de la autora) y muchas gracias por tus opiniones, si yo fuera familiar de Kishi te adseguro que no hubiese permitido que aniquilará a nuestros queridos Akatsuki_ ; **Ellistriel**, _aunque todavía no hayas llegado a esta parte de cualquier manera se te agradece mucho que sigas este fic y las opniniones sobre él._

Trataré de actualizar pronto (no prometo nada porque mañana entro de nuevo a clases así que tened paciencia).


	20. Refuerzos

¡Ya llega el nuevo capítulo!

Yeah, sé que me tardé mucho pero tengo la excusa perfecta: este es el capítulo más largo que nunca he escrito (20 endemoniadas páginas en el word) pero quería que fuera tal y como quedó. Gracias a las pesonas que dejaron review (gracias a ustedes, este fic a superado los cien reviws ;D, no saben lo feliz que me hacen) y a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.

Tal y como lo prometí, en este cap harán su aparición Ice, Hidan y Kakuzu además de Tobi xD y un nuevo personaje. Algunas aclaraciones y pequeños puntos sobre este capítulo al final.

* * *

**Refuerzos**

–Oye, Kakuzu…

–¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Hidan? –gruñó su compañero irritado. No era difícil saber qué era lo que Hidan iba a decirle.

–Sobre ese engendro que siempre está tras de ti… –comenzó Hidan caminando por detrás del otro Akatsuki y mirándole con desprecio. –Tu sirvienta personal…

–Ice. –le cortó Kakuzu. Cuando hablaba con Hidan perdía muy fácilmente la paciencia. –¿Qué tiene? Ve de una vez al grano, Hidan, o me asegurare de que no puedas hablar hasta dentro de un mes.

–Ya voy, ya voy Kakuzu. –se apresuró a decirle Hidan sin ocultar su sonrisa. Le divertía sacar a Kakuzu de sus cabales. –Bueno, esa mocosa, ¿qué jodido asunto tienes con ella? Se veía muy desesperada por hablar con _Kaku-chan_ cuando vino.

Kakuzu se detuvo y miró a Hidan furioso. Su compañero era como un maldito dolor de cabeza. No, Hidan era más insoportable.

–No me vuelvas a llamar así, Hidan. –le amenazó. –Además, los asuntos que yo tenga con mis subordinados no son de tu incumbencia.

Así era. Hidan no debía meterse en lo que no le concernía. La visita de Ice esa mañana no había tenido nada que ver con el religioso:

_Habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia al país del fuego, puesto que acababan de capturar al Jinchuuriki del dos colas y ahora les esperaba un pez más gordo: el Kyuubi. Como siempre, Hidan se quejaba de que Akatsuki lo obligaba a violar las enseñanzas de Jashin al no poder matar por completo a su víctima y de lo terrible que era la presencia de Zetsu en la organización. Kakuzu hacía lo mismo que solía hacer cuando Hidan hablaba: lo ignoraba magníficamente. _

_Todo estaba normal mientras se dirigían al templo del fuego, Hidan no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué iban hacia ese lugar ni mucho menos se imaginaba que el Kakuzu era capturar al Jinchuuriki, aun. De entre los arboles que bordeaban el camino surgió una silueta fugaz. Y de un momento a otro Ice se encontró de frente a los dos Akatsuki._

–_¡Misión cumplida, sensei! –clamó la pequeña chica una vez estuvo segura de que los dos la escuchaban. –Ama-chan y Yukie-chan fueron entregadas a la siguiente pareja en una sola pieza._

–_Buen trabajo, Ice. –le apremió Kakuzu. _

_Hidan soltó un bufido a sus espaldas, a Hidan nunca le decía buen trabajo cuando terminaban con éxito una misión._

–_Pero no crea que he venido solo a eso, sensei. –continuó Ice mirando con seriedad a Kakuzu directamente a los ojos. –Kaku-chan acordó que me daría algo si yo le ayudaba a hurtar a los Kawamura, ¿o ya lo olvido?_

_El Akatsuki frunció el ceño molesto. Desafortunadamente no lo había olvidado y, aun si le mentía, Ice no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que le diera lo que quería. No quería lidiar con esa carga, Hidan por si solo ya le resultaba insoportable._

–_Hidan, adelántate. Luego te alcanzo. –ordenó Kakuzu de forma muy clara._

–_¡Tú, cabrón Kakuzu! ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? –refutó Hidan apuntándole con su guadaña. –Ni siquiera Jashin-sama puede gobernar sobre mí. ¿Por qué debería obedecer a una muñeca de trapo como tú?_

–_Ya deberías estar andando. –la mirada seria de Kakuzu le dijo a Hidan que para conservar su cabeza sobre su cuerpo debería hacer caso._

–_Tsk, esta bien, ya me voy,_ Kaku-chaan_. –chistó Hidan antes de ponerse en marcha él solo, ¿Qué asunto tan importante tendría Kakuzu como para no querer que Hidan lo supiera? Después de todo, casi siempre le daba igual si Hidan estaba enterado o no. Kakuzu era muy bien fingiendo que él no existía, pero esta vez había hecho una excepción._

_Una vez se aseguro de que Hidan estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírle Kakuzu le pregunto a Ice:_

–_¿Para que lo quieres? ¿Vas a venderme a Konoha o algo así?_

_Ice no ocultó en su rostro la ofensa que era para ella ese comentario. Kakuzu desconfiaba incluso de ella._

–_Kaku-chan, usted sabe que yo jamás haría algo para traicionarlo. Ni mucho menos algo que pusiera en peligro la vida del sensei. –se defendió la chica, hablando seriamente. _

–_Entonces ¿por qué no quieres decirme para que lo quieres? Sabes que no debes ocultarme nada, Ice. –sentenció el Akatsuki, también muy serio._

–_Ya se lo dije, sensei. No podría explicarle para qué puesto que el sensei no entendería. Pero le aseguro que esto es para su bien, Kaku-chan. –la mirada de Ice indicaba que esta no mentía. Pero de cualquier manera Kakuzu no estaba muy convencido._

–_¿De qué forma puedes beneficiarme si te doy mi sangre, Ice? _

–_El sensei podrá estar seguro de que la muerte no vendrá por él. –dijo al fin Ice sabiendo que Kakuzu no se tomaría eso muy en serio._

–_Sabes que es imposible que me maten, Ice. –le aseguró el Akatsuki. –Aun si lo llegan a hacer una vez, siempre podré seguir viviendo. De cualquier manera sigo sin comprender cual es el objetivo de todo esto._

–_Ya le dije sensei. Todo lo que yo hago es por el bien del sensei. Además, –agregó Ice sacando de su bolsillo un minúscula jeringa de no más de cinco centímetros de largo. –solo será poquita. ¿O es que el sensei le tiene miedo a las jeringas?_

–_No digas tonterías. –no, Kakuzu jamás podría temer a algo tan absurdo como un pequeño piquete. Él podía ser rajado por la mitad sin mostrar dolor. –Pero no le veo el caso aun._

–_Por favor, Kakuzu-sensei-dono. –rogó de nuevo Ice adulando a su maestro y haciendo una leve reverencia. _

_Kakuzu frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que Ice le trataba con el respeto que merecía y odiaba admitir que eso lo hacía sentir muy bien. Solo eran unas cuantas gotitas de sangre, no había razón para negárselas después de todo lo que Ice había conseguido para él. Pero aun así…_

–_Más vale que no te adaptes a esto, Ice. Porque esta será la única vez que te permita algo así. –dijo aceptando al fin Kakuzu mientras el rostro de Ice se iluminaba poco a poco._

–_Lo sé, prometo que esta será la última vez, sensei. Ya verá que no lo defraudare. –aseguró la chica con una gran sonrisa._

Y así, luego de que su dura piel destrozara por lo menos cinco agujas, Kakuzu termino con un pequeño punto rojo en el brazo. Donde Ice le había quitado la sangre. Era la primera vez que Kakuzu confiaba en alguien de esa forma, requería un enorme esfuerzo por parte del Akatsuki creer en que Ice no usaría esa muestra para ningún atentado en contra de él. Debía creer… quería creer, pero resultaba muy díficil.

–Oye, ¿me estas oyendo? ¡Cabrón Kakuzu! ¡Me ignoras de nuevo! ¿Verdad? –Hidan seguía hablando sin parar a sus espaldas. Tarde o temprano la odiosa bocaza de Hidan terminaría trayéndoles problemas. –¡Yo sé que tu crees que yo soy demasiado idiota como para no darme cuenta! ¡Pero sé que me estas ocultando algo, Kakuzu! ¡Por Jashin-sama que lo sé!

–Mientras no sepas qué es lo que escondo, a mi me da igual. –masculló Kakuzu acelerando el paso. El templo del fuego estaba cerca, y con él su pequeña y bondadosa recompensa.

oOo

–¡Será arrojada por la borda, unh! –sentenció al fin el rubio Akatsuki señalando a Miyuki con su dedo índice.

–¿P-por la borda? –Miyuki lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Llevaban horas en silencio volando sobre la espalda de la extraña criatura y cuando al fin los Akatsuki se decidían a hablar decían eso.

–Así es, unh. –afirmó Deidara. –Ya que nuestro transporte no es un barco, en vez de hacerte caminar por la plancha, te obligaremos a caminar con los ojos vendados por la cola del pájaro hasta que caigas al vacío y hagas "¡Bang!" –las palmas del artista se abrieron para dar la impresión de un estallido. –al impactar con el suelo, unh.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Porqué así es más artístico, unh. Es mejor que simplemente matarte, unh. –respondió Deidara con el brillo del arte marcado en sus ojos azules.

–No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué quieres arrojarme fuera de aquí? –pregunto Miyuki asustada después de oír los planes del rubio Akatsuki.

–Tiene razón, no puedes arrojarla así por que si. –le apoyó Amaya que hasta entonces solo había sido una espectadora junto con Sasori.

Pero Miyuki creía saber cientos de razones para que el rubio, y no solo él, quisiera deshacerse de ella.

–Es simple, unh. –y levanto su dedo índice enumerando la primera razón. –Mírala, no sirve para luchar, jamás conseguirá estar al nivel de uno de nosotros, unh…

_¡Strike uno!_ Miyuki se encogió un poco. Había sido por suerte más que nada el que aún estuviera viva.

–…sus técnicas no están desarrolladas al nivel de uno de los nuestros, unh, –continuó Deidara enumerando la segunda razón. –ni siquiera puede entablar una batalla de igual a igual con un simple ninja de la Hoja, unh. Es patética…

_¡Strike dos!_ Sentía que los recuerdos de su última batalla la aplastaban. Sai había estado a punto de eliminarla. Y Miyuki se encogió mas en si misma temerosa de lo que vendría después.

–Y a causa de estas dos razones, en vez de ser un apoyo a la organización se convierte en un estorbo, ¿verdad Danna, unh? –Sasori asintió levemente. –Y como todo obstáculo, debe ser eliminada.

_¡Strike tres! ¡Miyuki queda fuera!_ No tenía nada con que defenderse ante esos comentarios, a excepción de que estaba segura de poder volverse más fuerte.

–Además, –agregó el artista señalando a Kasei en forma despectiva. –¡Es una bastarda Uchiha, unh!

–¿Bastarda Uchiha? –corearon Amaya y Miyuki mirando a Deidara desconcertadas.

–Si, unh. –refutó el Akatsuki. –Tiene una espada Uchiha ¿Creen que no reconozco el símbolo de ese odioso clan, unh? Y su cabello es oscuro como el de un Uchiha… debe ser una bastarda por que no es ni la mitad de hábil que un Uchiha y es incapaz de usar el sharingan ¡Porque su sangre no es del todo Uchiha, unh! Por eso es una bastarda Uchiha.

Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos después de la acusación del Akatsuki.

–Deidara, creo que te equivocas. –dijo Sasori rompiendo el silencio. –Es imposible que haya más Uchihas aparte de Itachi y su hermano menor…

–¡Es po eso que lo digo Danna, unh! Ella no es Uchiha pura, por eso es tan defectuosa…

–¡Yo no soy defectuosa! ¡Y tampoco soy una Uchiha! –se defendió Miyuki. –Kasei fue un regalo.

Deidara se quedó en shock sorpresivo durante unos instantes. Luego volvió a defender su posición.

–¡No me importa, unh! Sigues teniendo algo Uchiha contigo y nada de ese maldito clan es digno de estar sobre mi arte, unh. ¡Morirás, unh!

Miyuki, llena de miedo por la posibilidad de perder su vida, se puso a la defensiva. Pero sabia que era inútil luchar contra un Akatsuki, solo podía intentar llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

–¡Y-yo puedo… yo puedo serles de ayuda! ¡Puedo ser más fuerte! Por favor, déjenme… denme una oportunidad para demostrárselo… –balbuceaba sin saber bien que decir.

–Olvídalo, unh. Será una decisión grupal: yo no estoy a favor de llevar estorbos conmigo… –Deidara levanto su mano inmaculadamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sasori. –¿Qué opina usted, Danna?

Sasori miró durante un breve instante a Miyuki con sus ojos apagados.

–Tal vez Deidara tenga razón. –repuso pausadamente.

–Maestro Sasori, –le interrumpió Amaya quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. –por favor, permita que Miyuki continúe con nosotros hasta la guarida. Ella me salvo en una ocasión y creo que esa seria la forma justa en la que yo le puedo corresponder. Tal vez nos sea de más ayuda de la que aparenta.

Deidara y Miyuki miraban a la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos. La estaba defendiendo. Miyuki sonrió tenuemente, sabía que en el fondo Amaya no era malvada, fría y cruel como el resto de los bichos raros de Akatsuki.

–Por favor, maestro. Si cuando lleguemos a la guarida el líder decide que ella debe ser eliminada yo misma me encargaré de eso. –afirmó la kunoichi de las olas.

O tal vez Amaya era igual de cruel que todos ellos. Pero si le hacían caso por lo menos habría ganado un poco de tiempo para Miyuki.

–No tenias porque decir todo eso, Amaya. –respondió el marionetista mirando luego a Deidara. –Sé que puede resultar una carga, pero en este momento, con Konoha tras de nosotros, podría sernos útil. La llevaremos como se nos indicó hasta la base. Lo que quieran hacer de ella ahí ya no será problema nuestro.

–Gracias Sasori… –murmuró Miyuki con una profunda admiración hacia el Akatsuki creciendo dentro de ella, le había salvado el pellejo, temporalmente. –Gracias Amaya…

Deidara frunció el ceño molesto. Sasori y él siempre tenían ideas muy contradictorias. Pero no podía oponerse a la decisión del marionetista. Miyuki continuaría su travesía junto con ellos, por el momento.

oOo

Un poco más allá de las fronteras del país de la lluvia dos veloces ninjas se desplazaban a gran velocidad. Corriendo entre los arboles del bosque, debían encontrar pronto su objetivo para evitar perder su oportunidad.

La figura más alta se movía a gran velocidad dejando un poco atrás a su acompañante. Moría de ganas por tener la oportunidad de una posible buena batalla.

–No están muy lejos. –afirmo, y su voz sonaba ansiosa por llegar. –Podremos alcanzarles pronto.

–Dime, ¿lo tienen? Zetsu dijo que lo habían capturado, pero que la situación no les permitió dejarlo a su cargo. –dijo una segunda voz masculina, correspondiente a la persona que se movía a sus espaldas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del más alto.

–Si, lo tienen. El Kyuubi está bajo su control. –explicó a su compañero. –Pero les sigue de cerca todo un contingente de Konoha…

–Podría resultar complicado con esos ninjas de la Hoja rondándolos de cerca.

–No te preocupes, Tobi. Solo asegúrate de no meterte en mi camino cuando estemos luchando, podría matarte sin querer.

–Lo sé, por eso dejare a esos ninjas a tu cargo.

Y ambos shinobis aceleran el paso hacia su destino. No podían permitir que el Kyuubi regresara a las manos de Konoha. Dos figuras avanzan a través del bosque, ambas visten mantos oscuros con nubes de sangre, ambas se apresuran a su objetivo….

oOo

Faltaba poco para que comenzara a atardecer y los cuatro seguían sobrevolando las copas de los árboles, en dirección hacia la aldea de la lluvia, donde se encontraba el líder.

–Tsk… tenemos inconvenientes, Danna. –Deidara observaba fastidiado hacia las copas de los arboles con su ojo izquierdo. Él seguro veía algo que los demás no.

–¿Es Konoha? –pregunto el marionetista, sin realmente lucir interesado. Ya se lo esperaba.

–Así es Danna, unh, el problema es que ahora son más.

El marionetista frunció el ceño, eso no se lo esperaba. Los refuerzos de Konoha habían llegado más pronto de lo que él pensó.

–¿Puedes saber cuántos son? –pregunto Amaya volviéndose hacia el rubio.

–No estoy seguro, unh. Por sus protectores podría decir que tal vez unos nueve u ocho, tal vez menos, unh. Unos de ellos se mueven muy rápido, casi nos alcanzan.

–¿Puedes retrasarlos, Deidara? –pregunto Sasori incorporándose sobre la espalda de arcilla.

–¡Por supuesto que puedo, Danna, unh! –respondió eufórico el artista mientras moldeaba algo grande entre sus manos. –Este C2 podrá mantenerlos ocupados durante un buen tiempo, unh, pero dudo que sea suficiente para que consigamos llegar hasta nuestro objetivo, unh.

–Maestro Sasori, tal vez… ¿no sería mejor acabar con el problema de Konoha de una sola vez? –dijo Amaya entendiendo las complicaciones que conllevaba la estúpida persecución de la Hoja.

El marionetista medito un momento en silencio, observando constantemente hacia abajo, a las copas de los árboles por debajo de las que se movían los ninjas de la Hoja. Levantó la cabeza y miro a su subordinada, aun no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea. Ya tenía al Jinchuuriki, su trabajo había terminado, si luchaban contra Konoha nuevamente solo conseguirían debilitarse más, pero si vencían el resto del camino seguiría sin problemas...

–¿Crees poder aguantar una lucha más? –le pregunto Sasori, ya sabiendo lo que Amaya estaba por responder.

–¡Claro que puedo! –aseguró esta poniéndose en pie. Su mirada firme no mentía. –Esta vez no cometeré errores…

–Ya veo… –la mirada del pelirrojo se desvió hacia Miyuki que lucía altamente preocupada. –Tú, te llamas Miyuki ¿no? –la chica asintió con la cabeza. –No luces en condiciones de poder soportar un enfrentamiento más. Sin embargo, no estamos para desperdiciar movimientos ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedas durar ahí afuera?

Miyuki jamás se había sentido tan inferior como en ese momento, la pregunta de Sasori confirmaba las palabras que Deidara le había dicho antes. No le pregunto _"¿Podrás resistir?"_ como a Amaya, sino que él ya contaba con que Miyuki no sobreviviría. La hería en lo más profundo de su alma y al mismo tiempo, le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Demostraría que ella no era un estorbo, les enseñaría que ella estaba al nivel de un Akatsuki.

–Me mantendré hasta que la batalla termine. –aseguró, con la voz firme y segura.

Ambos Akatsuki intercambiaron un par de miradas que las dos chicas fueron incapaces de descifrar. El pelirrojo se volvió a Miyuki y con un leve gesto de arrogancia en el rostro continuó.

–Entonces lucharemos. Si es cierto lo que dices, Miyuki, y para cuando terminemos con esto continuas con vida, Deidara y yo te reconoceremos como un verdadero ninja… pero antes de eso, deberás demostrarlo.

Ella asintió con seriedad. La lucha que se aproximaba seria la más dura de todas.

–Ya envié a algunas de mis creaciones a distraer a los de Konoha, unh. –informó Deidara a la cabeza del ave de arcilla. –Veo un barranco más adelante Danna, ese lugar es perfecto para hacerles una emboscada a esos tontos de Konoha, unh

–¿Una emboscada? –cuestiono la kunoichi de cabello rojizo. –¿Creen que con eso podremos acabar con la Hoja?

–No, –admitió Sasori con su vista perdida entre los arboles. –eso es solo la segunda parte de la estrategia, recuerda que algunos de nuestros enemigos están en condiciones plenas.

–¿La segunda parte? Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera?

La mirada del marionetista se volvió de nuevo sobre Miyuki.

–La primera dependerá de ti…

oOo

Los shinobis de Konoha se movían como rayos por sobre el ramaje del bosque. Iban guiados por Pakkun, la invocación canina de Kakashi, que seguía el rastro de Naruto y, junto con él, el de los Akatsuki. Por si la nariz de Pakkun no fuera suficiente, un método nuevo de rastreo se les había sumado: el Byakugan. Los refuerzos asistieron al equipo del ninja copia justo a tiempo: el equipo más cercano en esos instantes había sido el equipo comandado por Maito Gai que pronto se les unió en la persecución de Akatsuki.

Maito Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee y Tenten se habían sumado a la operación de rescate del Jinchuuriki en la que, además, participaban Kakashi, Sai y Sakura, quien a pesar de sus graves heridas se había negado rotundamente a volver a la aldea y empeñado en ayudarles a salvar a Naruto. El equipo de la Llama de la Juventud de Konoha estaba de vuelta para enfrentar a Akatsuki.

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes verdes de cuerpo completo encabezaban la veloz comitiva. La velocidad a la que se movían era increíble aun cuando no fuesen a su máxima capacidad.

–¡Alto! –advirtió Kakashi, pero para Rock Lee ya era demasiado tarde.

¡BOOM!

El joven alumno de Gai salió volando hasta caer contra el suelo del bosque. Gai se apresuró hacia donde estaba su alumno. Por suerte, Lee había salido prácticamente ileso gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños debido a la caída.

–Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué fue eso? –le pregunto Tenten inspeccionando los alrededores con la mirada.

–Esas explosiones… no cabe duda, es Deidara. –respondió el ninja.

Hubo un breve silencio, el equipo de Gai ya estaba al tanto acerca de que la pareja de artistas continuaba con vida y del peligro que representaban. Además, se les había informado acerca de las dos misteriosas kunoichis que estaban con ellos y la forma en la que atacaban.

–Saben que los estamos siguiendo. –apuntó Sakura rompiendo el silencio. –Quieren evitar que los alcancemos.

–Todo indica que es así. –dijo Gai de regreso con su alumno caminando a un lado. –¿Qué hacemos, Kakashi? Seguro y el camino que viene por delante debe estar plagado de esas cosas explosivas. Sería muy peligroso para nosotros continuar así.

–Tienes razón Gai. –apremio Hatake dando por terminado el trabajo de Pakkun, el pequeño perro ya no podría continuar guiándolos. Todo dependía de una persona.

–Neji, –pidió el ninja. –¿crees poder detectar las bombas y seguir el rastro de los Akatsuki al mismo tiempo? Sé que es mucho pedir pero es lo única opción que tenemos.

–Puedo guiarlos, –afirmó el Hyuuga. –pero tendremos que avanzar mas lento y ellos se alejan bastante rápido. Cada segundo que pasa se distancian más de nosotros.

–Es por eso que contamos contigo, Neji.

El Hyuuga asintió y junto sus manos formando el sello para activar el Byakugan, en cuestión de segundos pudo ver todo cuento le rodeaba.

–¿Hacia dónde, Neji? –le pregunto su compañera de ojos marrón.

Neji desvió su vista hacia otro punto del bosque, señalando en esa dirección con su mano.

–Hacia allá. Han cambiado su rumbo. –indicó el Hyuuga. –Seguirles de cerca será muy difícil, el camino esta plagado de esas extrañas bombas…

–No nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente. –dijo Sakura mirándole firmemente con sus ojos esmeralda.

–Tiene razón, Neji. –Kakashi estaba listo para continuar. –Además, no podemos olvidar que ellos tienen a Naruto. Habrá que mantenernos atentos. ¿Listos? –todos los shinobis a su alrededor asintieron firmemente con la cabeza. –entonces continuemos.

oOo

De lado a la pared de un gran barranco, junto a un riachuelo, se encontraban los dos Akatsuki, Amaya y Miyuki, tomando un breve descanso antes de que comenzara la pelea. Confiaban en que los de Konoha tardarían un buen tiempo en llegar hasta el lugar de la emboscada, pero lo que no sabían era que sus contrincantes les estaban observando. El Byakugan conocía su ubicación perfectamente.

El estruendo de una explosión les indicó que era hora de moverse, más pronto de lo esperado. El plan comenzaba de una forma muy simple: primero debería dejar que Konoha moridera la carnada, cuyo nombre en ese instante era Miyuki y temblaba de arriba abajo sabiendo lo peligrosa que sería su tarea. Pero nadie más podría hacer ese trabajo, nadie era tan innecesaria como ella. Si algunos de los otros tres resultaba herido podría tener problemas al contrario de si ella moría, no afectaría en lo más mínimo la situación de Akatsuki.

Subió con la ayuda de Deidara, y sus muy útiles creaciones voladoras, hasta lo alto del barranco por donde se suponía llegarían los de la Hoja. La idea de tener que vérselas cara a cara con ellos no le hacia mucha gracia, pero debía ser valiente y hacer su parte a la perfección para poder continuar esa travesía suicida junto con Akatsuki.

oOo

Neji detuvo su marcha, con sus ojos nacarados fijos en el medio del bosque.

–¿Qué ocurre, Neji? –interrogó su compañero de equipo.

–No lo entiendo… –murmuró al fin el Hyuuga. –más delante está una mujer, parece que nos está esperando.

–¿Una mujer? –los miembros del equipo de Kakashi intercambiaron miradas. Podría ser tal vez alguna de las dos contra las que se habían enfrentado anteriormente. –¿Cómo es? –Debían actuar con precaución.

–Tiene cabello negro… –Neji guardo silencio un momento, observando bian algo que los demás eran incapaces de ver desde esa distancia. –ojos grandes, azules… tez morena y parece ser una espadachín o algo así.

El grupo de Konoha se sumergió un momento en silencio. Debía ser la chica que luchó contra Sai, según el informe del ninja albino no representaba una gran amenaza para ellos.

–Esa mujer… Gai-sensei, ella es la misma que estaba con Akatsuki en aquella ocasión.

Gai guardó silencio, recordando el combate que había tenido poco tiempo atrás contra no dos, sino ¡cuatro Akatsuki! En ese entonces les acompañaba una chica, una chica con una espada… ¿Qué estaría tramando ahora Akatsuki?

–Creo que la dejaron rezagada, o tal vez se separo de ellos. No luce decidida a combatir… –dijo el Hyuuga, extrañado. El camino que conducía a Miyuki estaba totalmente libre de esas asquerosas bombas blanquecinas que tantos problemas les habían dado durante el camino. Es como si los Akatsuki desearan que fueran por ese camino. –Debe ser una trampa.

–La posibilidad es muy grande. –aseguró Kakashi echando una ojeada a sus compañeros, a pesar de los pequeños incidentes causados por las explosiones todos se encontraban mas o menos bien. O por lo menos en una sola pieza. –No podemos permitirnos el caer en una trampa. Será mejor que actuemos en dos equipos: Sakura, Gai y Sai irán hacia donde se encuentra la chica que describe Neji, el resto iremos por los Akatsuki, ya que tenemos mejor condición para luchar contra ellos. ¿Entendido?

–¡Entendido! –corearon todos, algunos, como Rock Lee y su sensei, más enérgicamente que los demás.

Neji les indicó cómo llegar hasta con Miyuki al trío dirigido por Gai para luego continuar junto al resto por un camino diferente, a la caza de los dos Akatsuki y la recuperación de Naruto.

Maito Gai encabezaba la comitiva dando grandes y rápidas zancadas entre rama y rama.

–Recuerden, –decía a Sakura y Sai. –no debemos matarle a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. La necesitamos para extraer toda la información que sea posible acerca de Akatsuki, ¿entendieron?

–Si, Gai-sensei. –afirmó la pelirosada con un gesto firme de la cabeza.

–¡Ese es el espíritu equipo! ¡Demostrémosles lo que la Flama Ardiente de Konoha es capaz de hacer!

oOo

Respiro profundamente. Le costaba trabajo controlarse en una situación tan complicada. Las rodillas de Miyuki temblaban al igual que el acero de Kasei mientras esperaba en un claro del bosque. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería Konoha dispuesta a hacerla trizas a la primera oportunidad y, precisamente por esa razón, temía más que nunca. Aunque, por más absurda que fuera la idea, aun albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que los explosivos de Deidara hubiesen sido más que suficiente para borrar a los ninjas de la Hoja del mapa. Pero la realidad estaba por mucho lejos de eso.

Aguzo su oído tanto como pudo. De su desempeño en esa ocasión, y solo de lo que ella hiciese, dependería si vivía o no. Escuchó el sonido de las pisadas sobre la corteza de los arboles y ahogo todas sus inútiles emociones, que solo conseguía desconcéntrala más de lo que ya estaba, mientras se preparaba para lo que venía. Ahora solo le importaba su vida, nada ni nadie más.

Detrás suyo surgió una figura que se dejo ir contra ella a una velocidad increíble. Una tremenda patada voladora de Gai fue suficiente para lanzar a Miyuki varios metros hasta el otro lado del claro sin que esta haya podido siquiera saber qué fue lo que la golpeo. A la chica le costo ponerse de pie, sentía como si le hubiesen agujerado el estómago de un solo golpe. El cuerpo le dolía, pero ahora no estaba para preocuparse por eso.

De entre los arbustos salto la figura de una mujer que alzaba su puño y en dirección hacia Miyuki. Sakura consiguió asestar su primer golpe directo en el rostro de la kunoichi. Y entonces "¡Puff!", un tronco descuartizado por la potente fuerza de Sakura ocupo el lugar de Miyu.

–¡Otro maldito reemplazo! –masculló Haruno aun sosteniendo fuertemente su puño en el lugar donde antes había visto la cara de su adversario.

De pronto, a Sakura le falto el aliento. Ya era demasiado tarde, la espada estaba ya enterrada en uno de sus costados. La sangre comenzó a brotar una vez la hoja salió de su cuerpo. Sakura se desplomó sobre el suelo, con las palmas de sus manos sobre la herida, tratando de evitar una hemorragia y apenas consciente.

–¡Sakura! –clamó Sai saliendo de su escondite y olvidando el plan al verla en ese estado. Ese era un terrible error para alguien que formaba parte del ne ANBU, Sai se estaba "ablandando".

Gai, a pesar de su velocidad, fue incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno. El filo de la espada estaba rozando la garganta de la alumna de Tsunade, amenazando con matarle al menor indicio de querer atacar.

–¡Alto ahí! Un movimiento y la mato. –dijo la voz de Miyuki, aun cuando no sonó muy amenazante. Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso.

No sabía de dónde había conseguido esa frialdad, pero en ese momento a Miyuki no le importaría cumplir su amenaza. Si algunos de esos dos hacía algo contra Miyuki esta fulminaría a Sakura antes que cualquier cosa. El corazón le bombeaba con mayor rapidez de solo pensarlo, no le agradaba la idea de convertirse en una asesina, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

El problema es que su rehén no lucía con esperanzas de vivir mucho tiempo, Sakura perdía mucha sangre y si llegaba a morir antes de que Miyuki consiguiera su objetivo estaba por segura de que la acabarían. Con tan solo el hombre del feo traje verde bastaría para eliminarla.

–¡Sakura! ¡Resiste! –dijo Gai mirando con preocupación a la kunoichi. –¡Tomar un rehén, eso si que es caer bajo! Un verdadero ninja jamás juega sucio.

–¡Tus lecciones de moral no me interesan! –respondió molesta Miyuki con la voz apagada. Ahora su honor como ninja era lo que menos importaba. –Tu no entiendes mi situación… Ahora bien, si no deseas que la mate escucha y pon atención, y dile al chico que se deshaga de su pergamino… –agregó mirando a Sai, que sostenía fuertemente un rollo de pergamino en su mano derecha.

–Sai, hazlo. –ordenó Gai sin despegar los ojos de Sakura y Miyuki.

De tratarse de una misión normal en su rama ANBU Sai hubiese desechado de inmediato esa posibilidad y, por el éxito de la misión, hubiese dejado que asesinaran a su compañera para poder derrotar a Miyuki. Pero ahora estaba como un simple ninja de la Hoja, las cosas funcionaban de forma diferente y debía resignarse. El rollo de pergamino rodó por el suelo mientras el ninja alzaba las palmas de sus manos, indicando que no podría atacar.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –musitó Gai. –¿Qué estas haciendo del lado de Akatsuki? Para ellos no eres más que una marioneta, deberías saberlo.

–Sé muy bien cual es mi posición en esa sucia organización. –le cortó Miyuki aun más molesta, se lo recordaban todos los días. –Es por eso que estoy aquí, cejas enormes. Tengo una propuesta por parte de Akatsuki…

–¿Una propuesta? –repitió Sai, desconfiando aun cuando no fuera notorio en él. Hacer tratos con el enemigo no era una opción.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–No hay necesidad de que Konoha pierda tantas vidas… –comenzó Miyuki recitando las mismas palabras que Sasori le había dictado, aunque cuando ella las pronunciaba no se oían tan convincentes que cuando lo hacía el Akatsuki. –Proponemos, pues, que si Konoha deja de lado esta estúpida persecución Akatsuki les regresara a Naruto, –el semblante de Gai se iluminó durante una fracción de segundo. –después de que hayamos extraído el Bijuu de su interior.

–Pero si hacen eso Naruto-kun ya estará muerto. –murmuro Sai que conocía acerca de lo acontecido al Kazekage Gaara cuando fue atrapado por Akatsuki.

–Pero por lo menos podrán tener su cuerpo para hacer un funeral. –Gai frunció el ceño, ofendido ante tales palabras. –Es un buen trato, salvarían muchas vidas (todas la que perderían de elegir luchar). Deberían considerarlo. Si no aceptan, –prosiguió Miyu antes de que Gai le echara un sermón encima. –entonces será mejor que estén preparados para morir. Por que eso es lo único que les esperara una vez comiencen un enfrentamiento contra nosotros. Entonces, ¿Qué deciden?

oOo

–Tobi, ¿te encuentras bien?

–¡Claro que si! –respondió este saliendo por detrás de su compañero, esa bomba le había hecho ni un rasguño.

–Menos mal. Creí que te habían matado, seria muy aburrido si hago mi aparición sorpresiva yo sola. Estas bombas son muy molestas, solo nos retrasan.

–Esto debe ser obra de Deidara-senpai, –le indicó Tobi. –ya deben estar muy cerca ¿No es así, Rye-chan?

–Aun nos falta, pero no llegaremos nunca si el camino sigue plagado de estas tonterías. –Rye se arremango la capa de Akatsuki. –Apártate, Tobi, a menos que quieras que te mate por accidente.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Rye-chan?

Su compañero sonrió con esa malicia divertida típica de él.

–Solo voy a calentar un poco, borrare esas mierdas de arcilla de un solo golpe.

Tobi pareció comprender con ese comentario por que comenzó a separarse de su pareja rápidamente. No era seguro estar cerca de Rye cuando se ponía en ese plan, incluso para alguien como él resultaba complicado controlarle.

–Solo mantente al margen y observa, Tobi. ¡Esto será divertido!

oOo

–¡Konoha jamás aceptaría algo como eso! –fue la respuesta de Gai a la pregunta de Miyuki.

–Ya veo. –murmuró la chica, agachando el rostro. Sasori le había indicado que hacer en esa situación porque era seguro que Konoha no aceptaría un trato así, la preguntas unicamente era para hacerles perder tiempo. –Entonces supongo que no queda otra opción. Todos los que se metan en el camino de Akatsuki morirán.

Y la afilada hoja de Kasei se movió en un parpadeo para asesinar a Sakura. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el pasto. Miyuki no se movió, su espada se encontraba justo en el lugar donde debería haber estado la cabeza de Sakura, pero la ninja de la Hoja ya no estaba ahí.

–¿C-cómo… ?

El semblante lleno de sorpresa de Miyu se alzó para ver a sus dos combatientes: Sai recogía del suelo su pergamino mientras que en los brazos del otro hombre reposaba el cuerpo de la ninja medico, aun manchado de sangre por la herida que le había hecho Miyuki anteriormente. Gai estaba casi sin aliento, moverse así de rápido era todo una poresa, incluso para él, pero no existía otro medio para salvar a Sakura.

¡Demonios! Ahora si que Miyuki estaba completamente perdida. No podría retener a Gai y Sai por más tiempo. La única ventaja que tenía es que Sakura estaba fuera de combate, pero con uno de los otros dos bastaba para exterminarla. La única opción que le quedaba era huir.

La chica frunció el ceño, mirando con clara molestia al trío de Konoha. Era un poco humillante, pero eso ya no importaba. Con un rápido movimiento metió a Kasei en su funda y dio un salto hacia la rama del árbol más próximo, sin darles la espalda a sus enemigos.

–¿Pero qué cree que hace? –dijo Gai conteniendo el impulso de correr tras de Miyuki que se alejaba a toda su velocidad huyendo entre los arboles. –¡Lee! Digo, ¡Sai! ¡Ve tras ella y no dejes que escape! Enseguida te sigo.

Sin decir nada, Sai se movió de inmediato tras de Miyuki mientras que Gai se quedaba atrás. El fabuloso Jounin se sentía tan impotente al tener tanta energía corriendo a través de su cuerpo y ser incapaz de usarla, puesto que debía cuidar de Sakura que no se encontraba para nada bien.

Notando la mirada triste del mayor, la kunoichi pelirosada sintió que, nuevamente, estaba echándolo todo a perder. No podía ayudar, pero al mismo tiempo impedía que otros lo hicieran.

–Gai-sensei… –susurró de forma audible. –por favor, ¡continúen sin mi! Estaré bien, –agregó al ver la expresión del Jounin. –he detenido el sangrado y puedo arreglármelas hasta que todo termine.

–Sakura… –Maito debatía internamente entre si escuchar a la Haruno o no. Era una desición muy difícil.

–¡Por favor, vaya! ¡Ya no quiero ser más un estorbo! –chilló la aprendiz de Tsunade empujando débilmente a Gai para que la soltara.

–Entiendo. –dijo Gai recostando a Sakura junto al tronco de un árbol. –Resiste Sakura. Sabes que la voluntad de la llama de la juventud vencerá. –aseguró mostrado su deslumbrante sonrisa y haciendo su típica seña con el pulgar en alto para luego partir a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Pronto Gai consiguió alcanzar a Sai, que no era tan rápido como él.

–Sai, yo me encargo de ella. Tu regresa y asegúrate de que Sakura este bien. –le órdeno.

El aludido miro de reojo con sus delgados ojos a Maito, pero luego dio media vuelta y regreso hacia donde estaba su compañera herida. Gai podría encargarse de todo él solo, después de todo, esa mujer que los había interceptado no era muy fuerte. A menos que consiguiera hacer _esa _técnica…

oOo

Sin mirar atrás, Miyuki corría a toda la potencia que le permitían sus piernas. Si ese extravagante ninja de peinado de jícara iba tras de ella no le sería muy difícil alcanzarle. ¡Como le gustaría que Ice estuviera ahí! La pequeña subordinada de Kakuzu seguro que podría darle buena pelea a ese maldito ninja, claro, a cambio de una "moderada" suma de dinero. El lugar donde había pateado a Miyuki aun le dolía bastante.

Ya casi sin aliento, Miyuki saltó desde el último árbol solo para encontrarse con la orilla del barranco. Un profundo cañón se extendía mas abajo, el rio que lo atravesaba lucía como un pequeño hilillo azul desde esa altura. Ya no podía regresar, se había detenido y pronto llegó hasta ella Maito Gai, el veloz y fuerte ninja de la Hoja.

–No tienes a donde escapar. –le advirtió el shinobi de Konoha dando pasos lentos y cuidadosos alrededor de Miyuki que ya tenía a Kasei fuera de su funda. –Lo mejor sería que te rindieras y colaboraras con nosotros, ya verás que el espíritu de Konoha te tocará a ti también y que todo será mejor. Vamos, date por vencida y te aseguro que estarás bien.

Miyuki dudó durante un momento. La idea de unirse a Konoha la abrasaba como el más cálido rayo de sol en el más crudo invierno: sería una ninja "buena", tendría compañeros de verdad, que no desearán asesinarle de un momento a otro y ya no viviría con esa frustración que siempre le asediaba. Por un instante, estuvo a punto de lanzar su espada y aceptar la maravillosa propuesta de ese horrible hombre. Pero solo fue una perspectiva fugaz… acababa de recordar porqué seguía con Akatsuki.

Si se unía a la Hoja no solo dejaría atrás la oportunidad de averiguar quién era y de recuperar sus recuerdos ya que no podría entrevistarse con la supuesta Konan, pero eso no era la peor parte: si se unía a Konoha traicionaría a Akatsuki. Y si los Akatsuki como amigos no eran de lo mejor, de enemigos resultaba una muerte segura. El miedo de este pensamiento, en el que se veía siendo mutilada por Hidan con su risa desbocada, debío notarse en su rostro porque Gai dijo:

–No tienes porqué temer, nosotros te protegeremos, siempre y cuando colabores con la voluntad del fuego. Si nos ayudas con información sobre Akatsuki nosotros podremos protegerte ¿qué dices?

"_Me mantendré hasta que la batalla termine."_

Las palabras que le había dicho a Sasori resonaron en su cabeza. Era cierto, ella había prometido continuar hasta el fin. Ni perder ni traicionar a Akatsuki eran opciones. Pero derrotar al Jounin le sería imposible. Era el momento de hacer algo: de un lado estaba el desfiladero, si caía seguro moriría; mientras que del otro se encontraba su enemigo, que con un solo golpe podía mandarla al otro mundo.

La chica miró tentativamente hacia el barranco, una loca (y bastante estúpida) idea comenzaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza, pero dudaba de si podría ser capaz…

–Ni siquiera un ninja de mi nivel podría sobrevivir una caída como esa. –le dijo Gai adivinando a donde iban los pensamientos de la chica. –Supongo que puedo tomar esa actitud como un no.

Miyuki asintió. Pero pasó apenas un segundo desde su asentimiento para cuando ya se encontraba luchando por bloquear los potentes golpes de Gai. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra tal contrincante resultaba muy difícil, más si es Miyuki quien pelea, pero ella se movía lo mejor que podía, sabía que al primer movimiento en falso perdería la batalla.

Una patada voladora del hombre de traje verde se dirigía fugaz hacia ella, podría bloquearla, pero la velocidad y fuerza con la que se impulsaba era tal que Miyu terminaría cayendo del barranco. No quedaba más remedio, Miyuki movió su katana de manera que, al momento de recibir el golpe de Gai, la planta del pie de este se clavara en la cuchilla de Kasei. Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta del ninja, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y, de pronto, Miyuki se encontraba cayendo hacia el fondo del cañón. En su último movimiento la espada resbaló del objetivo y, a pesar de que consiguió herir el Jounin, este estaba aun en la cima del barranco mientras que ella moriría de un momento a otro.

La sensación que recorría su cuerpo mientras caía era de adrenalina pura: su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que parecía que su pecho iba estallar, el viento le rasgaba el cuerpo al caer, sin saber porqué, las lagrimas salían por si solas de sus ojos… por primera vez, Miyuki no tuvo miedo de morir.

Tal vez fue porque su mente estaba despejada o simplemente por pura determinación el porque sus manos comenzaron a formar un simple sello. La idea le había venido a la mente cuando estaba de pie entre Gai y el barranco, ahora era momento de comprobar si podía realizarse. Comenzó a modelar todo el chakra posible alrededor de ella, haciendo que se combinara con su naturaleza de viento y contrarrestara la velocidad de su caída.

Si se le veía desde lejos, se creería que era una especie de rasengan a gran escala: un esfera de viento gigante envolvía a la chica y disminuía la velocidad a la que se precipitaba drásticamente. Por un instante, quedó suspendida en la nada, pero el chakra de Miyuki no era suficiente para realizar tan grande hazaña y la esfera se disolvió en el aire. Ahora si, Miyuki caería directamente hasta el suelo, solo que desde una altura menor.

La chica se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo se estrelló, solo una fracción de segundo después, contra una superficie dura, pero más blanda que el suelo, y completamente lisa. Estaba por resbalar cuando clavó su katana sobre la blanca base y se sostuvo de ella. No había necesidad de preguntar nada, era obvio que aun no estaba en el suelo y de quién le había rescatado.

–Debo admitir que no esperaba que pudieras hacer algo como eso, unh. Fue una sorpresa...

Miyuki alzó la vista y observó a Deidara que contemplaba el terreno bajo sus pies con mal gesto. La criatura sobre la cual volaban era más grande que las de costumbre además de que esta poseía la forma de un gran dragón y no la de un ave.

–¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo? –pregunto Miyuki desconcertada viendo como el artista acariciaba impaciente un C2 entre sus manos.

–Los de Konoha nos encontraron, unh. Tu solo conseguiste distraer a unos cuantos, pero el resto está ahí abajo luchando contra el Danna y la pelirroja esa, unh.

–¿Están luchando contra Amaya y Sasori? Pero… ¿no se supone que les tenderían una emboscada?

–Ese era el plan, unh, –afirmó Deidara. –pero no contábamos con que tuvieran al Hyuuga de su lado. Esas estúpidas técnicas oculares son un problema, unh. Pero de cualquier manera, ellos no podrán vencernos, ellos no vencerán a Akatsuki, ni mucho menos a mi arte, unh.

–¿Cuántos son los que están ahí abajo? –Miyuki miraba en la misma dirección que el artista, pero solo distinguía pequeños puntos como hormigas sobre un fondo café. Deidara era capaz de saber lo que ocurría gracias a la mirilla de su ojos izquierdo.

–Son cuatro, unh, pero ahora podremos deshacernos de ellos, unh. Tú serás necesaria. Si te lanzaron desde un barranco y aun continuas con vida, si no eres hábil por lo menos tienes suerte, unh. Aun puedes servir un poco más…

oOo

En el fondo del barranco un gran combate se llevaba a cabo. Kakashi, Lee, Neji y Tenten peleaban contra Sasori y Amaya en tierra, y Deidara sobre sus cabezas. Los dos marionetistas custodiaban el cuerpo de Naruto, el Jinchuuriki, dentro de una poderosa barrera de agua creada por la subordinada del Akatsuki.

El dragón de arcilla se posó por encima del campo de batalla. Una gran bomba salió desde la boca del dragón y cayó por sobre la cabeza de todos los que estaban en tierra, no importaba si eran shinobis de la Hoja o Akatsuki, todos serías arrasados por la explosión.

¡BOOM!

Una gran nube de humo y polvo se elevó desde el lugar de la lucha, muchas rocas cayeron desde las laderas del barranco cambiando drásticamente el paisaje.

–¿Pero qué hiciste? –le reclamó Miyuki a Deidara aterrorizada. –¡Los mataste a todos! A Sasori, a Amaya… y también al Jinchuuriki…

–No subestimes al Danna, unh. Ellos estarán bien, debes recuperar al Jinchuuriki y traerlo de vuelta conmigo, unh. Es muy riesgoso que continúe en tierra, unh… –explicaba Deidara mientras dirigía el dragón en picada hacia el lugar del combate.

–¿Pero como voy a hacer algo así desde el cielo? –una vez terminó su pregunta, Miyuki supo exactamente que era lo que estaba por pasarle.

Justo cuando el dragón estuvo a unos cuantos metros por sobre el suelo lleno de escombros y polvo, Deidara pateó a Miyuki fuera de la espalda del dragón y se elevó de nuevo. Miyu impactó contra el suelo raspándose el rostro y los brazos, Deidara ni siquiera le había avisado que haría tal brutalidad, de saberlo hubiese saltado por cuenta propia. Pero no hubo tiempo para quejarse de sus heridas o del maltrato que sufría dentro de Akatsuki, un látigo azul la hubiese decapitado de no ser porque ella se agacho a tiempo y luego, una melena pelirroja se asomó entre las rocas.

–¿Miyuki?

La aludida alzó la vista y se sintió aliviada al ver a Amaya, un poco herida también pero con vida.

–¡Amaya! ¡Estas viva! Yo, yo creí que esa explosión…

–No debes subestimarme tanto, Miyuki… –la pelirroja hizo un gesto de enfado fingido. Miyu se sorprendió de que aun en medio de una batalla Amaya pudiese actuar así. –Mi barrera de agua fue lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar la explosión, el maestro Sasori y el Jinchuuriki también resultaron ilesos. Solo espero que eso haya bastado para acabar con los de la Hoja porque me queda muy poco chakra para…

Las dos kunoichis dieron un salto para esquivar varias shurikens provenientes de otro ninja de Konoha: Tenten. Ninguna de las dos podía creerlo, la ninja de la Hoja aun seguía con vida, y no solo ella, sus compañeros también estaban ahí, levantándose como zombis en un cementerio, con su ropa hecha jirones y llenos de polvo, tierra y rasguños. Konoha también había resistido el ataque aéreo de Deidara.

Amaya y Miyuki intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Sin la barrera de la pelirroja no existía forma de proteger el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki, era momento de moverse. Amaya se adelantó a Miyu adoptando esa extraña pose, la espalda erguida, la cabeza en alto y los ojos fríos y fijos en su objetivo, que la hacía ver temible.

En otro lado se escuchó el sonido de varios fuertes golpes, Kakashi y Sasori ya comenzaban otra nueva lucha aparte.

–Apresúrate y recoge al chico de las nueve colas, –le ordeno Amaya a Miyuki en un tono imperativo que la otra fue incapaz de contradecir. –yo me haré cargo de la situación aquí. Solo asegúrate de dejar al Jinchuuriki con Deidara, fuera del alcance de Konoha.

–Neji, Lee, –Tenten había estado atenta a las palabras de su enemigo y no se permitiría darle a Akatsuki ninguna oportunidad. –ustedes vayan por Naruto, yo podré contra ella.

–¿Estas segura Tenten? –pregunto su enérgico compañero de grandes cejas.

La kunoichi experta en armas asintió con seguridad. Tal vez no poseía aun la capacidad suficiente para vencer a su contrincante, pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerle ocupada mientras rescataban a Naruto. El reciente Jounin, Neji Hyuuga, observó la decisión de su compañera un poco preocupado, Tenten era fuerte, pero de combatir a solas contra Amaya seguro y terminaría muerta. No podía permitir la muerte de un compañero.

–Lee, adelántate y ve tras la tal Miyuki. –le dijo pues Miyuki ya se había alejado, yendo en busca del cuerpo de Naruto que reposaba escondido entre las rocas. –Yo y Tenten nos haremos cargo.

–¡Entendido! –Lee hizo un saludo militar. –¡Tengan cuidado! Tenten, Neji…

–Estaremos bien, Lee. –aseguro Tenten con una sonrisa segura y sincera. –Ahora ve.

El alumno de Gai asiente con la cabeza y luego sale en su veloz persecución tras de Miyuki. Tenten desenreda un grande y grueso rollo de pergamino y se prepara para bombardear a Amaya con sus mejores técnicas. Cientos de armas punzocortantes de todos los tamaños y variedades salen disparados contra la pelirroja, que eleva un muro de agua para salvarse del peligroso ataque, pero sus reservas de chakra están agotadas y su escudo no tarda mucho, lo único que le queda es esquivar. Amaya hace lo mejor que puede, pero luchar contra dos ninjas de ese nivel a la vez fue más problemático de lo que pensaba, por un lado el bombardeo interminable de la kunoichi armera y, por el otro, al fuerte Hyuuga arremetiendo contra ella tratando de dejarle con menos chakra del poco que le queda.

La elegida de Sasori sabía que no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo más, solo esperaba que Miyuki completara su misión. Y eso mismo trataba de hacer la misma Miyuki. Cuando por fin tuvo divisado el cuerpo de Naruto fue interceptada por ese fenómeno con cejas súper veloz de Konoha. No sabía si debía agradecérselo a Jashin-sama, el supuesto dios de Hidan, o era mera suerte el hecho de que Lee no fuera capaz de moverse tan rápido como su sensei. La herida en la pierna de Lee que le impedía el movimiento fue una bendición para Miyu, que aun así tenía dificultad para apartarlo del camino.

La hoja de la espada pasó rozando el rostro del muchacho, que estaba seguro de haberse alejado la distancia suficiente como para esquivar con perfección el ataque. Miyuki aprovechó el momentáneo desconcierto de Lee para echar una ojeada al cielo: ahí estaba Deidara, aun sobre el majestuoso dragón blanco, esa era la señal que esperaba ver. Aun tenía una misión que cumplir, pero deshacerse de Lee le costaría todas sus fuerzas restantes…

Si algún poderoso doujutsu hubiese visto a la chica en aquel momento hubiese podido comprender a la perfección lo que Miyuki tramaba: hubiese contemplado como Kasei era rodeada por una inmensa cantidad de chakra que se iba modelando a su alrededor. Pero Lee no poseía ninguna técnica de ese tipo y no había manera de que estuviese preparado para lo que venía a continuación: Miyuki, aparentemente torpe a los ojos de un experto en taijutsu como el chunnin, corrió con toda su potencia hacia el chico y blandió su espada.

Lee sintió como si le hubiese partido por la mitad antes de ser lanzado contra una gran roca. Cayó semiconsciente, el dolor aun permanecía, por sobre su codo izquierdo, cruzando desde su pecho hasta el abdomen y terminando en su mano derecha, era como si marcara una línea de corte, pero aun seguía en una pieza. No fue capaz de intentar siquiera averiguar el porqué, terminó inconsciente segundos después.

oOo

–¡Prueben el poder de mi arte, unh! –clamaba el Akatsuki rubio desde las alturas, lanzando bombardeos continuos de C1 que no solo traían problemas a los del otro bando, sino a sus propios compañeros también. Pero era lo único que podía hacer mientras esperaba por la señal para recoger el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki, no se podía permitir perderlo o todo sería en vano.

El Akatsuki se encontraba en medio de una especie de trance artístico-psicótico que se acrecentó con la aparición de Sai surcando los cielos sobre una figura de tinta, gracia a la cual había rescatado a Maito Gai de una dolorosa muerte. El jounin se encontraba de vuelta en la cima del barranco, junto con Sakura; pero ambos estaban demasiado heridos y eran incapaces de ayudar a sus compañeros en batalla. Los dos shinobis se sentían terriblemente impotentes.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, señorita sin bolas? –la forma irrespetuosa de hablar de Sai sacaba de sus casillas al artista. Puede que Deidara fuera un peligroso y odiado criminal, pero como tal se le debía respetar, y ese shinobi albino le hablaba de una manera tan… inaceptable.

–Haré que te tragues tus palabras, unh. –mascullaba Deidara mientras atragantaba a sus manos de arcilla explosiva y sonriendo maliciosamente. –Ya verás, nadie tiene derecho a llamarme así, nadie…

Y una batalla aérea comenzó. Akatsuki desde la espalda del gigantesco dragón blanquecino y Konoha por sobre un fénix negro. Era una verdadera lucha de titanes: Tinta Vs. Arcilla, Aves Vs. Reptiles, Negro Vs. Blanco, Konoha Vs. Akatsuki… en ese punto de la lucha era imposible determinar cual sería el desenlace. Ambos lados se encontraban en una situación muy desfavorable.

Las dos grandes criaturas voladoras viraban de forma brusca y cambiaban de dirección incesantemente en el aire. Cada uno trataba de derribar a su oponente, solo con eso bastaría, porque una caída desde semejante altura resultaría fatal. Deidara se estaba exasperando, el hecho de que Sai fuese capaz de esquivar prácticamente todos sus C1 era frustrante. Algo como Sai no podía estar a su nivel…

–¡Ya verás, unh, tu arte barato no se compara con el mío! –un C2 fue lanzado hacia Sai, que lo esquivo audazmente y consiguió aumentar el disgusto del Akatsuki.

Los planes de Deidara consistían en aniquilar a Sai pronto antes de que la chiquilla inútil lanzase la señal, eso si ella seguía con vida. Miró a través de su mirilla hacia el campo de batalla: ahí estaba el Danna luchando contra el ninja copia con por lo menos una docena de marionetas, el Danna también era muy orgulloso y no se permitiría vencer; un poco más retirado de ahí estaba la subordinada del Danna de cuyo nombre no quería acordarse, esa chica estaba en problemas pero el no podía ayudarla porque justo unos metros más atrás estaba el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki siendo levantando por la otra mujer. Para Deidara fue un poco increíble de creer, pero la tal Miyuki lo había conseguido, ahora solo era cuestión de recoger el cuerpo y emprender una retirada.

Metros más abajo, sobre tierra firme, las rodillas de Miyu se doblegaban ante el peso del contenedor del Nueve Colas. La chica sentía que su cuerpo se caería a pedazos de un momento a otro pero resistía.

–¿Qué demonios come este tipo? –se quejaba casi sin aliento mientras esperaba el descenso de Deidara, pues estaba segura de que él ya sabría que su parte estaba hecha. –E-esta muy pesado… no durare mucho con él encima…

Una lluvia negra cayó sobre una asustadiza Miyuki y una gigantesca sombra le cubrió. El dragón de arcilla estaba junto a ella con un Deidara que lucía lleno de autosuficiencia esbozando una gran sonrisa.

–Sube pronto niña, unh. –le ordenó en cuanto el cuerpo de su creación toco el suelo.

Miyuki dio un salto aun con el pesado cuerpo de Naruto en brazos y cayó por sobre el lomo del animal, intentó pegarse a este con chakra en sus pies, pero ya no le quedaba energía suficiente y estuvo a punto de resbalar. Alguien la jaloneo regresándola a la seguridad del dragón antes de que resbalara.

–Tu traes al Jinchuuriki, unh, no me importa si tu caes, pero no puedo permitir que perdamos al Jinchuuriki, unh. –dijo Deidara desviado la vista y volviendo a izar su creación en el aire.

Con Kasei clavada sobre la espalda del dragón, Miyuki consiguió mantenerse sobre la criatura y, con ella, también a Naruto. No pasaron mucho tiempo en el aire cuando la chica escuchó al Akatsuki maldecir por lo bajo. Sai, después de que su primer vehículo aéreo estallara a manos de Deidara había hecho un segundo y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, con una velocidad increíble.

–Este es mas rápido que el anterior, unh. –dijo el artista mientras esquivaba bruscamente a su oponente. Por poco y Miyuki, junto con el Jinchuuriki, sale despedida fuera del animal de arcilla.

–¿Quieres matarme o qué? –era una pregunta estúpida por parte de Miyuki, puesto que la respuesta seguro y sería afirmativa. –Si continúas moviéndote de esa forma nos arrojaras por la borda al Jinchuuriki y a mí.

–No te quejes, unh. –le calló Deidara, el Akatsuki no quería admitirlo pero estaba un poco preocupado. La velocidad con la que se movía Sai era superior a la máxima de su creación. –Hago no le mejor que puedo, unh.

Y, nuevamente, Sai se lanzó contra ellos sobre la espalda de un halcón de tinta, era demasiado veloz, la magnifica creación del artista giró, volando panza arriba. Miyuki no se podía sostener: con una de sus manos sujeto fuerte Kasei mientras que con la otra agarraba al Jinchuuriki por el cuello de la playera. Era demasiado peso y la fuerza de gravedad hizo que la katana se deslizara fuera del dragón y ambos, Naruto y Miyu, se precipitaron hacia el suelo. Hubo una explosión y pronto también el Akatsuki caía hacia el suelo. Ese bastardo albino de Konoha destruyó su arte. Ahora si que estaban en serios problemas.

Esa caída fue diferente a las anteriores, Miyuki repetía en su mente una y otra vez la imagen de la cuchilla resbalando del techo blanco. Pero a diferencia del impacto desgarrador contra el suelo que esperaba recibir, su cuerpo cayó sobre una superficie blanda, como gelatina, y resbalosa, cubierta de baba. La chica se incorporó desconcertada, seguía viva ¿era un sueño o un milagro?

La caída de Miyuki había sido suavizada gracias a una gigantesca salamandra de color naranja. La chica si que tenía suerte ¿cuántas veces puedes ser salvado gracias a una salamandra de ocho metros que pasa justo por donde tú caes? No, eso no era una casualidad y un grito a sus espaldas afirmo sus deducciones.

–¡SENPAI! –una voz que nunca antes había escuchado resonó en sus oídos. –¡Deidara-senpai!

* * *

Creo que todos sabemos quien esta gritando al final ¿verdad? Lo comprobaran en el siguiente episodio. Aem, sobre la escena de Kakuzu, Hidan y Ice, pueden ir sacando deducciones para los motivos que tiene Ice para andar de enfermera, de aquí en adelante, Kakuzu y Hidan siguen el camino del manga, y el anime, (si, donde van hasta el templo del fuego asesinan a Chiriki cobran recompensa, etc.) para que vayamos cronometrados con el tiempo Narutero y para que la historia continue sin más problemas.

Rye... un nuevo OC, habrá unas cuantas confusiones respecto a este personaje (en especial porque a la autora le da por hacer experimentos con él -¡Adry, no me mates!- ) en lo referente a su genéro pero eso se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo. En verdad hice cosas extrañas en este cap, pero eran necesarias... y, lo siento fans de Sakura, pero no podía evitar dejarla fuera del juego. ¿Y qué pasó con Naruto? Muajaja... todo este asunto dará un giro inesperado en el siguiente cap, que espero no sea tan extenso y pueda actualizar más pronto.

Espero y puedan brindarme una opinión sobnre este capítulo para poder ver qué me salió de a tiro fuera de lugar, además de que me gustaría saber si prefieren capítulos extensos como este o algunos de tamaño mas moderado como el anterior para no propasarme en la extensión.

Por otra parte, agradeciendo a quienes dejaron reviews: **alexia1928**, como pudiste comprobar, solo vimos un poco de Tobi en este chapter, pero en el próximo definitivamente hablara bastante (preguntale al pobre de Dei), me alegro que te gusten las escenas de acción xD y si necesitas ayuda en álgebra no dudes en pedirmela (matemáticas se convirtió en mi materia favorita desde que ingrese a la prepa); **naIrAkua**, ya llegamos a donde nos quedamos la vez anterior (antes de que borrasen mi fic) y ya verás que Konoha es necia y aferrada en toda la extensión de la palabra en lo que a recuperar a Naru se refiere; **yeguilexy**, oh, tal vez no haya insinuaciones muy marcadas de TobiDei, pero los dos se trataran de la manera en que solo ellos pueden hacerlo y pues no te impaciente, trato de no tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar el fic y gracias por la propuesta, en cuanto quiera incinerar la escuela ya sé a quien llamar ;D ; **Magui-chan** , cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntarme; **icegirl2711**, TT_TT ¿en verdad quedan bien mis peleas ficticias? Ya saliste de nuevo xD, y pronto regresaras... ya leí la continuación de tu fic a menos que hayas vuelto a actualizar, vas muy bien :D; **Hina-chan76,** que bien que te vaya gustando el fic y pues, en este fic, no todas las victorias serán para Konoha, pero tampoco para Akatsuki; **kari**, tienes razón, me salteé la parte en la que Kakashi derriva a Dei, pero creo que no hay problema si se las dejo a su imaginación, y vaya que le recalcan a Miyu lo debilucha que es (solo mira cuantas veces sucede en este cap) pero con el tiempo y la experiencia nuestra desgastada protagonista se irá haciendo más fuerte; **itachi (lorena),** tienes razón, a Miyuki las ilusiones del sharingan no le afectan, no te puedo decier el porqué porque te estaría dando un gran SPOILER, pero te aseguró que eso y muchas otras dudas que te debió haber dejado el primer capítulo (como si el cuerpo de Miyu también fue arrastrado hasta el mundo de Naruto) serán aclaradas ya cuando vayamos por la última fase del fic; **KoOritsa**, no es que no te haya querido agregar, es que decidí dejarte como una incognita para hacer más suspenso, ¡pero ya estás aquí! Hay algunas cosas sobre tí que van a ser modificadas de la versión anterior, pero seguiras siendo genial (don´t worry) ya lo verás en el siguiente cap.

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia, espero y les haya gustado el cap.


	21. El Vacío

**El Vacío**

"¡Puff!"

La superficie viscosa sobre la que había caído Miyuki se esfumó y la chica rebotó contra el suelo del bosque. Se alegró al ver que su katana estaba regada a unos cuantos metros de ella y, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se dispuso a ponerse en pie para ir por ella cuando lo volvió a escuchar:

–¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Senpai respóndame! –un Akatsuki que jamás había visto antes sacudía entre sus brazos a Deidara.

Era un hombre no muy alto, con el cabello negro erizado y una peculiar máscara, de color naranja y marcada por una espiral que se terminaba en el orificio del ojo derecho, que le cubría todo el rostro. Deidara, siendo jaloneado por el otro Akatsuki, estaba lleno de hojas y ramitas y se zarandeaba para delante y para atrás como una muñeca de trapo hasta que por fin reaccionó.

–¡Suéltame Tobi, unh! –fue lo primero que dijo apartando a su antiguo compañero con un empujón y tratando de ponerse pie. Por la manera en la que el artista hablaba se notaba que no estaba muy feliz de recibir una visita tan inesperada como esa.

Deidara comenzó a sacudir su capa y quitarse el ramaje del cabello escrutando a Tobi, asegurándose de que en verdad fuera el molesto chico de Akatsuki. Y, por desgracia para él, así era. De entre _todos_ los miembros que componían a Akatsuki ¿Por qué debía ser precisamente Tobi quien lo hubiese salvado? Aunque fue Tobi quien amortiguó su caída. Después de que él y Sai se derribaran mutuamente, su capa también estaba llena de tinta, el artista había sido arrojado contra las copas delos arboles que alentaron su caída hasta que finalmente, cayó sobre Tobi.

–¡El senpai está vivo! –fue la alegre expresión de Tobi. Para ser un Akatsuki, tenía una forma de ser muy contradictoria a los del resto de la organización.

–Si, estoy vivo, unh, y no gracias a ti, Tobi, unh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–El líder ordenó a Tobi y a Rye venir para recoger al Kyuubi… –de pronto, la cara de Deidara se había puesto bastante pálida. –¿Qué le ocurre senpai? Parece que vio un fantasma… –agregó con una risa burlona.

–¿Dijiste R-ye, unh?

El Akatsuki enmascarado asintió como si fuera de lo más natural.

–Rye-kōhai (n/a: _kōhai_ es un sufijo muy poco usado que vendría siendo lo contrario a senpai) es mi nueva pareja. –y Tobi miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba Miyuki seguido por la mirada azul de Deidara.

Solo entonces se percató Miyuki de la presencia de un Akatsuki más: unos metros tras de ella se encontraba un segundo Akatsuki casi de la misma estatura de Itachi, tal vez unos milímetros menos pero aun así era muy alto, tenía el rostro de mujer, con grandes ojos de color marrón oscuro bordeados por unas largas y gruesas pestañas, el cabello lacio le llegaba un poco por encima del cuello y a forma de diadema llevaba puestos unos googles color naranja brillante. No se podía deducir mucho de verle a simple vista, a excepción de que ya era todo un Akatsuki pues portaba en su dedo meñique izquierdo el anillo _Kuuchin_ (el vacío) que antiguamente llevó una vez Orochimaru. Rye, en conjunto, era una persona engañosa, puesto que su edad debía oscilar entre los catorce y los veintitantos años de edad y por causa de su capa era imposible saber nada más.

Rye miraba con un ansia expuesta en sus ojos algo entre los arboles, justo en la dirección en la que deberían estar luchando Sasori y Amaya. Cuando Deidara le vio sentía que su corazón iba a estallar (una muerte artistica, en sus palabras), ahora si que las cosas estaban mal… olvidando lo de Tobi, desearía haberse topado con cualquier persona a excepción de Rye.

–Tobi, unh, ¿qué hace _esa cosa_ aquí? –pregunto a su antiguo compañero.

–Ya se lo explique senpai, Rye es mi nueva pareja. El líder dijo que yo era el único capaz de hacer pareja con Rye y por eso la asigno así, ¿porqué cree el senpai que le dejaron estar de vuelta con Sasori-san? –explicó Tobi con orgullo y haciendo que Deidara pareciera un ignorante.

–Eso lo entiendo, unh, pero… olvídalo. Ahora debemos recoger al Jinchuuriki e irnos, unh… –Deidara miró, por primera vez percibiendo su presencia, a Miyuki. –¿Dónde está el Jinchuuriki, unh?

–N-no… no lo sé… –responde Miyuki asustada prediciendo lo que pasaría después.

El rostro del artista comenzó a enfurecerse, cada vez más.

–¡Estoy rodeado de idiotas, unh! ¡Se supone que tú debías cuidar a Naruto, unh! ¡Ese era tu único trabajo y…

–Por ahí, –dijo, hablando por primera vez, Rye y señalando entre los arboles. –el Nueves Colas está en esa dirección, pero está inconsciente. –la Akatsuki hizo una mueca de decepción que se marco incluso en el tono de su voz. Tampoco encajaba con el estereotipo de miembro de Akatsuki normal.

–Tobi, unh, tú y tu nueva pareja vayan a ayudar al Danna, unh. Yo y ella, –señaló a Miyuki, prefería mil veces ir con un estorbo que tener que ir con alguien como Rye o con un fastidio como Tobi. –iremos por el Kyuubi.

–A la orden senpai. –dice el chico haciendo un saludo militar. –Rye, podrás tener la batalla que querias. –agregó mirando a su compañera.

–¡Genial! –exclamó esta, tan extrovertida como Tobi, pero con cierto toque de malicia en sus ojos. –Vamos hacia donde está luchando el títere ¿verdad?

–Si, debemos ayudar a Sasori-san. –confirmó Tobi.

No hubo bien Tobi terminado de hablar para cuando su compañera se apresuró hacia el lugar de la batalla dando grandes zancadas entre los árboles. En cuanto desapareció entre el ramaje Miyuki sintió cono si el ambiente a su alrededor se hiciera más liviano, no lo había notado en ese momento, pero cuando llegaron los dos nuevos Akatsuki el aire se sentía más pesado, como si una fuerza extraña envenenara au alrededor.

–¡Espérame Rye-chan! –grito Tobi corriendo por detrás de su compañera.

–Ese estúpido de Tobi, unh, solo va a conseguir que _esa cosa _lo mate… –murmuró Deidara una vez quedaron nada más Miyuki y él.

–¿A qué te refieres con _esa cosa_? ¿Qué no es ella también un miembro de Akatsuki? –dijo Miyuki comenzando a correr por detrás del artista en la dirección que les habían indicado. Aun no entendía de dónde sacaba fuerzas para seguir moviéndose después de todas las palizas que recibió.

–Será mejor que no lo sepas, unh, la compañera de Tobi no es como nosotros. –fue lo único que quiso explicar Deidara. –Apresúrate, unh, debemos encontrar al Jinchuuriki antes que alguien de Konoha lo haga.

**oOo**

–¿Puedes continuar? –pregunto Sasori viendo que Amaya se encontraba al limite de sus fuerzas.

–Aun puedo seguir, –aseveró esta, replegada espalda con espalda junto al marionetista. –esto... no es nada…

Pero Sasori conocía bien a su subordinada y sabía que la posibilidad de que esta se desplomara inconsciente de un momento a otro era muy grande. Los años no le habían quitado a la pelirroja su necedad. Amaya también era consciente de que se estaba forzando demasiado pero jamás se echaría para atrás, aunque si pudiera descansar aunque fuese por un minuto tendría mejor forma para combatir. Su nivel se había degradado de manera que lo único que podía hacer no eran más que ataques patéticos.

Ambos luchaba espalda contra espalda, evitando crear puntos ciegos para los tres ninjas de la Hoja que aun se mantenían en la batalla.

–Viene dos más… –murmuró Sasori escuchando el crujir de las hojas bajo las pisadas provenientes del interior del bosque.

–¡Genial! ¡Más ratas que eliminar! –bufó Amaya con sarcasmo. No estaba en posición de lidiar con más problemas de los tres que ya tenían.

–¡Sasori-san! –chilló una voz llegando de entre los árboles.

De entre los setos que bordeaban el bosque en el fondo del barranco surgieron dos figuras. Nadie lo podía creer, ni Konoha ni Akatsuki, dos shinobis con capas negras y nubes rojas tocaron suelo. Uno de ellos portaba una máscara naranja mientras que el otro portaba unos googles del mismo color, una nueva pareja de Akatsuki completamente invencible llegaba al rescate.

–S-Sasori no p-puedo…

El marionetista se volvió hacia su subordinada que estaba hincada sobre las rocas sin poder retomar el aliento. Él no podía comprender el porqué, puesto que su cuerpo es una marioneta, pero también los ninjas de Konoha se comportaban de forma extraña: de pronto les faltaba aliento, incluso Tenten tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para evitar un colapso. Algo no estaba bien. La mirada inquisitiva de Sasori se posó sobre el Akatsuki de los googles, que en ese momento miraba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el colapso de Amaya tenía lógica si esa persona era quien el creía que era.

Tobi apareció por detrás del marionetista ante el asombro de todos.

–Sasori-san, hemos venido a por el Jinchuuriki, pero si no quieren terminar más graves de lo que están será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí lo más pronto posible… –esta vez la advertencia de Tobi no era una broma. Sasori comprendió de inmediato.

–Rye vino… –Fue lo único que pronunció el marionetista deshaciendo las convocaciones de sus marionetas que estaban esparcidas por todo el campo de batalla. –Comprendo.

–¿Nos retiramos? –preguntó Amaya ofendida a pesar de estar perdiendo el conocimiento. –No podemos.

–Esto no es una retirada, Amaya. Alguien hará nuestro trabajo y no sería bueno evitarselo. –fue lo único que escuchó la pelirroja antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

**oOo**

Todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en por sobre ella, le encantaba cuando eso sucedía. Rye se hinchaba de orgullo, como un ave esponjando sus plumas, al ver los rostros aterrados de los ninjas de la Hoja, y también de alguno que otro de su bando. En ese lugar había muy buenas presas: comenzando por el shinobi de cabello blancuzco que, a pesar de no ser un Uchiha, tenía un brillante y rojo sharingan; y terminando por el Hyuuga, cuyos ojos perlados le miraban con preocupación. De todos los presentes, solo esos dos se hacían una idea de contra qué se enfrentaban… y no era nada bueno.

El ninja copia y el Hyuuga cruzaron miradas, a pesar de que los dojutsus que usaban eran diferentes ambos podían ver lo mismo: una gran cantidad de chakra negro que era desprendido sin control por el misterioso Akatsuki de cabello café. La única ocasión en que habían visto tanto chakra era cuando el chakra del Kyuubi tomaba el control de Naruto. Era imposible que ese Akatsuki pudiese ser un Jinchuuriki y aun así, la energía que desbordaba de él era tal que era imposible atribuírselo a otra razón.

–¡Todo despejado Rye! –fue lo primero que dijo Tobi al aparecer de forma asombrosa por detrás de su compañera. Rye jamás podría comprender cómo hacía eso.

–Entendido, ahora solo déjenmelo a mí. –habló muy confiada avanzando en dirección hacia los enemigos. –No dejare nada de ellos…

Pero en esta ocasión, Tobi no se alejó de Rye. Debía estar atento por si la situación se salía de control, después de todo su compañera era bastante inestable y sólo Tobi era capaz de controlarle una vez estallaba. Antes de ser pareja de Tobi, Rye ya había tenido dos compañeros antes, los dos murieron en su primera misión junto a la Akatsuki.

–Trata de controlarte, Rye. El Jinchuuriki está cerca y no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo mates… –fue la advertencia de Tobi, que se puso serio.

La figura más alta dio un gran suspiro tratando de controlar su ira. No le gustaba luchar con tantas limitaciones, pero sabía que terminaría inconsciente por al menos tres días si no hacía caso a Tobi, una mirada al único ojo visible de su compañero bastaría para dejarla fuera de la batalla.

–Lo haré. –aceptó de mala gana, entre dientes. –Solo no me interrumpas…

El enmascarado asintió, no tenía intención de evitar que Rye se divirtiese un rato mientras eso no afectará la misión.

Con grandes zancadas Rye avanzo hasta quedar entre Tobi y los ninjas de la Hoja. Cerró los ojos mientras hacia un simple sello para concentrar el chakra mientras sonreía, le gustaría ver los rostros llenos de miedo de los de la hoja cuando les atacara.

En cuanto los ojos de la Akatsuki se abrieron, una gran ola de chakra oscuro salió despedido de su cuerpo como una onda sónica, haciendo caer a una ya de por si débil Tenten y arrollándola como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Neji cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro pero no puedo evitar ser lanzado uno o dos metros hacia atrás, al igual que Kakashi. El ninja copia se puso en pie, su decisión bien podía parecer horrible, pero sabiendo que el primer ataque del Akatsuki solo fue una pequeña muestra de su poder no quería arriesgarse a perder la vida de nadie.

–Neji, toma a Lee y Tenten y retírate. –fue la explicita orden del ninja copia.

–Kakashi-sensei… –Neji le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, una retirada a esas alturas equivalía a una derrota.

–Creo que tú también lo sabes, debiste haberlo visto con tu Byakugan… –Hatake no apartaba la vista de Rye. –no tenemos oportunidad contra ese Akatsuki, mucho menos en estas condiciones.

–Lo sé, pero Naruto…

El ninja copia dio un profundo suspiro.

–Yo lo traeré de vuelta. –dentro de su mente Kakashi dudó si realmente sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. –Ustedes váyanse de aquí ¡rápido!

El Hyuuga miró a Kakashi durante un instante, aun dudando si debía obedecer o no, pero él mismo lo sabía. No podían ignorar la amenaza que representaba ese otro Akatsuki para ellos. Ahogando todo su orgullo, Neji dio media vuelta y se echo a Tenten y a Lee sobre los hombros, sus compañeros estaban completamente inconscientes.

–¡No podrás escapar! –chilló Rye formando rápidamente los sellos necesarios para su técnica favorita.

De la nada Neji se encontró envuelto en la oscuridad, no cabía duda de que era un genjutsu pero sus ojos eran incapaces de ver a través de él. Del abismo oscuro surgieron cientos de pétalos rosados de flor de cerezo que los rodeaban rozando su piel, pero a diferencia de la suave textura que se espera sentir al tacto lo único que el Hyuuga pudo percibir fue dolor. Observó su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros, pequeños y finos rasguños llenaban su cuerpo, ese no era un genjutsu común y corriente…

–¡Neji!

Y de pronto todo volvió a ser normal. Por un instante Neji se quedó perdido, hasta que reconoció la cabellera blanca de Kakashi tras de él. El ninja copia también había sido víctima del genjutsu, solo que este consiguió salir de el gracias al sharingan, pero el Hyuuga había quedado atrapado por completo. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Neji seguía dentro de la ilusión y se apresuró a ayudarle ahorrándole gran cantidad de heridas, porque ese extraño genjutsu no era por completo una ilusión… las heridas eran reales y los cuerpos de los cuatro ninjas de la Hoja estaban repletos de finos rasguños hechos por el chakra de Rye, oculto por el genjutsu.

–Kakashi-sensei… gracias. –dijo débilmente el Hyuuga, agarrando firmemente los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

–Ahora vete Neji, yo ganare tiempo… –fue lo único que se atrevió a asegurar el Hatake cubriendo las espaldas del alumno de Gai y con su vista aun clavada en Rye, que no lucía ninguna expresión tangible en su rostro.

La Akatsuki no despegaba su mirada insolente de Kakashi. Todo había funcionado de manera normal, tal y como debía ser, hasta que él estropeo su técnica. Rye no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviese a destruir su diversión a excepción tal vez de Tobi porque, ella odiaba admitirlo, sabía que aun con su poder no era capaz de derrotarlo, por el momento.

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de su nuevo senpai Rye comenzó a perder el control. Comenzó a perderse a si misma. El único objetivo que brillaba en su mente era Hatake Kakashi hecho pedazos, y la esperanza de ver el sharingan brillando en sus pupilas. Acabaría con él a toda costa.

–¡Rye detente! –gritó Tobi a sus espaldas viendo que la situación comenzaba a ponerse fea.

Una extraña sombra cruzó por encima de sus cabezas justo antes de que Rye se dispusiera a atacar. No era una sombra común y corriente, era la sombra que proyectaba un gran pájaro negro sobre el que volaba Sai y de cuyo pico colgaba el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki.

Los ojos de Kakashi observaron el vuelo de Sai como si fuera un milagro caído del cielo ¡Habían recuperado a Naruto! Ya no tenía más razones para pelear ahí, el problema ahora sería retirarse cuando su oponente mostraba el aura de un demonio.

–¡Te matare! ¡Te matare! –repetía incesantemente Rye mientras corría en dirección a Kakashi, la energía que liberaba a su alrededor destrozaba todo lo que estaba dentro de su limite, aun cuando ella no consiguiera tocar directamente al ninja, bastaría con que se le acercase para herirlo o, en el mejor de los casos, matarlo.

Kakashi daba saltos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse lo más posible del Akatsuki pero resultaba muy difícil. Fue entonces cuando algo que nadie se esperaba ocurrió: la figura del segundo Akatsuki se detuvo frente a la de su compañera, impidiéndole seguir atacando. Sin ninguna explicación aparente Rye cayó sobre el suelo, como si estuviera dormida. Kakashi miraba tentativamente como Tobi levantaba sobre su hombro el cuerpo de su pareja.

–¡Ya podremos jugar en otra ocasión! –dijo el Akatsuki de cabello erizado al ninja copia antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

Durante unos minutos, la vista de Kakashi estuvo clavada en el mismo punto por donde desaparecieron los Akatsuki momentos atrás. Todavía no podía creerlo, todo había terminado: Naruto estaba de vuelta con ellos, Akatsuki se había retirado. ¡Konoha venció!

**oOo**

–¡Todo es tu culpa, unh!

Hubo una pequeña explosión y Miyuki cayó de la rama sobre la que se posaba hasta el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe. Menos mal que la bomba había estallado en la rama y no en Miyuki. No era su culpa, pero Deidara estaba molesto y culpar a Miyu era un buen método para desahogar su ira. La chica resultaba mejor que una pelotita anti-estrés.

Un humo denso les cubría, mezclado con los gases despedidos en el último estallido dificultando la visión y la respiración. La chica no paraba de toser mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

–No es mi culpa, –alegó cubriéndose la boca con la mano mientras tosía. –No fui yo quien hizo estallar medio bosque dejando escapar a ese ninja. –Miyuki miró la palma de su mano. No tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué, pero estaba tosiendo sangre. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado.

–¡No culpes a mi arte, unh! –una pequeña explosión más, esta vez la bomba había caído algunos metros por detrás de ella, por suerte. –¡Fue tu culpa, unh! ¡Tú dejaste caer al Jinchuuriki! ¡Tú único trabajo, criatura inútil, era cuidar su cuerpo, unh! De haber sabido que no ibas a resultar de ayuda hubiera traído a Tobi conmigo, unh, y hubiese dejado que fueras con _esa cosa_ para que murieras…

Miyuki se sentó con la espalda pegada a un tronco mientras escuchaba al artista, esta muy cansada y dudaba de ser capaz de levantarse en pie nuevamente. Estaba molesta, según Deidara ella no había sido útil en nada: Miyuki _no_ cubrió al artista mientras este esperaba a que sus manos moldearan la arcilla explosiva, Miyuki _no_ había recibido terribles golpes por intentar cubrir a Deidara… No, Deidara lo hizo todo él _solo_.

De pronto, la chica olvidó su enojo y cortó su aliento. El crujir de las hojas indicaba que alguien se aproximaba, Deidara también se mantenía serio. Los dos miraron justamente en la misma dirección al escuchar la ultima pisada, de entre los arboles surgió una silueta vestida con una capa negra, decorada con pequeñas nubes rojas.

–¡Danna, unh!

**oOo**

–No puedo moverme.

El Akatsuki rubio miró de reojo a Miyuki, que estaba recostada sobre el lomo de su criatura de arcilla con lo brazos extendidos, incapaz de ponerse de pie puesto que todo el dolor que no sintió durante la batalla se había revelado contra ella después, y ahora si que era completamente inútil, pero seguía viva. Deidara regresó su mirada hacia el frente haciendo una mueca de fastidio, esa mocosa se quejaba demasiado, la batalla no había sido tan horrible como para que un ninja que aspira a estar en Akatsuki acabe tan mal, aunque admitía que no se esperaba que Miyu sobreviviese a la lucha. Eso era toda una sorpresa.

Pero el Akatsuki se equivocaba en un punto, y es que su última batalla si había sido difícil. Incluso él llego a tener problemas, pero siendo Deidara tardaría un poco en admitirlo, que eran notables en su capa, que no lucía ese color negro intenso con el que se veía la de Tobi o Rye, y en una que otra pequeña ramita que se resistía a ser removida de su cabello. La única señal que confirmaba que Sasori participó en la lucha era el estado de su ropa pues su cara seguía tan joven y perfecta como siempre, sin ningún rasguño además de ser el único de los primeros cuatro que no estaba agotado. Ser una marioneta tiene sus ventajas. Mientras que Amaya, ahora consciente, estaba en un estado un poco mejor que el de Miyuki, ella por lo menos podía sentarse y moverse un poco, pero también había recibido daños graves durante la lucha.

Los únicos que estaban como nuevos eran el enmascarado Tobi, sentado con las pernas cruzadas, contemplando el paisaje mientras tarareaba una canción que sacaba de quicio a Deidara; y Rye, aun inconsciente desde que su pelea fue detenida abruptamente.

A pesar de que todos estaban vivos, un ambiente de decepción flotaba alrededor del grupo. No había Jinchuuriki, pero ese no era un problema tan grave ya que no les concernía a ellos capturarle, ni victoria. Y además, aun sin la presencia de Konoha, continuaban en peligro.

Ni Deidara ni Sasori dejaban de echar miradas furtivas cada tantos minutos hacia el cuerpo dormido de Rye. Estaba Tobi, pero no se confiarían el que con él fuese suficiente.

–¿Porqué la trajiste Tobi, unh? –pregunto su senpai luego de pensarlo un buen rato.

–Ya lo dije Deidara-senpai, veníamos por el Kyuubi. –repitió el chico contento de tener la atención de su antiguo compañero. –¡Y no hay nadie mejor para combatir el poder del Kyuubi que Rye!

–Lo sé, unh. –bufó Deidara haciendo gesto de amargado. –Es por eso que te lo estoy reclamando… –agregó luego bajando el tono de voz.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que es la mejor para poder combatir el poder del Kyuubi? –por primera vez, Amaya estaba tan confusa como Miyuki.

–Es cierto. Tu no lo sabes Amaya. –murmuró Sasori mirando perspicazmente a Rye.

–¡Por supuesto que no lo sabe, Danna, unh! –corroboró Deidara alzando un poco más su creación por sobre una nube, aprovechándola para desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera que estuviese abajo. –Solo los miembros de Akatsuki pueden saberlo, –agregó con cierto deje de arrogancia. –unas novatas como ustedes que ni siquiera han sido aceptadas por la organización no deben saber nada, unh.

–Rye no es un humano. –dijo el marionetista para sorpresa del resto, y molestia de Deidara.

–¡Ellas no pueden saber Danna, unh! ¡Aun no son Akatsuki! –gruñó Deidara tratando de evitar que su compañero diese información no-autorizada.

–Eso ya lo había mencionado antes Deidara… –recordó Miyuki haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos del rubio. –¿Qué quieren decir?

–¿Es un Jinchuuriki? –inquirió la pelirroja mirando con curiosidad a Sasori.

El marionetista negó con la cabeza.

–Rye-kōhai fue creada por Orochimaru-san. –fue la respuesta de Tobi.

–¿Orochi-qué? –para Miyuki esa respuesta no explicaba gran cosa, pero Amaya pareció comprender.

–Orochimaru era el antiguo compañero del Danna en Akatsuki, unh. –Deidara seguía dándoles la espalda, con la vista fija en el horizonte para poder guiar a su creación. –Pero él abandonó la organización…

–… y se llevó su anillo. –continuó Sasori volviendo a mirar de reojo a Rye y deteniéndose en el anillo de la chica. –Como ex-miembro de la organización conocía el poder de un Jinchuuriki así que decidió crear un cuerpo capaz de almacenar un poder semejante para poderlo usar como su contenedor a futuro.

–¿Qué quieres decir con un contenedor? –la sensación de no saber absolutamente nada sobe nada era una de las cosas que Miyuki más odiaba.

–Ah, es cierto. –Amaya miró a Miyu con una expresión que casi lucía como lástima. –Tú no recuerdas nada, Miyuki. –la aludida frunció el entrecejo. – Orochimaru es un ninja renegado de la Hoja, se dice que su objetivo es llegar a ser inmortal para dominar todas las técnicas existentes; es por esa razón que llegó a diseñar una técnica para poder transferir su alma y mente a otros cuerpos, consiguiendo perpetuarse a si mismo…

–Diseño a Rye gracias a los conocimientos sobre los Jinchuuriki que obtuvo mientras fue miembro de Akatsuki, –continuó Sasori. –y el resultado que obtuvo fue un cuerpo capaz de alimentarse de chakra y hacerlo propio, es por eso que por la cantidad de energía que tiene le hace a Rye parecer un Jinchuuriki. –argumentó Sasori que conocía bastante bien los experimentos de Orochimaru.

–¡Entre más gente mate más fuerte se vuelve Rye! –exclamó Tobi como si fuera la cosa más simple y linda del mundo.

–Se alimenta de chakra… –murmuró Miyuki sin conseguir entenderlo del todo.

–Más bien lo absorbe, unh, –Deidara usaba un tono de voz molesto. La idea de que alguien que ni siquiera fuera un novato supiera acerca de los Akatsuki continuaba sin agradarle, pero Tobi y Sasori ya habían hablado, él no podría estropearlo más. –como Samehada, la espada de Kisame, unh. Solo que _esa cosa_ únicamente puede hacerlo si la otra persona esta muerta, es por eso que tiene esa afición por querer matar al primero que se le ponga enfrente, unh. Y también es por eso que el color de su chakra es negro, porque es chakra _muerto_, unh.

–Por eso Rye es la única que puede hacerle frente sola a un Jinchuuriki como el del Kyuubi. –comentó Tobi que, a diferencia de los otros dos, no usaba ese tono de desdén contra su compañera.

–El único, Tobi, unh. No es mujer. –corrigió Deidara cuyo intento de no intervenir en la conversación acababa de ser botado a la basura.

–Pero Rye-kōhai habla de si misma como si fuera mujer, por eso Tobi también la llama así.

–Pero no es una mujer Tobi, unh. –volvió a puntualizar el artista con un tick de molestia en el ojo.

–¿No es una mujer? –la voz de Miyuki irrumpiendo la aun-no-comenzada pelea entre Tobi y Deidara sonó más sorprendida de lo que hubiese querido. –P-pero su rostro…

–Tampoco es un hombre. –masculló Sasori dándole a entender que la apariencia del nuevo Akatsuki no era más que eso, una simple apariencia. –Recuerda que es un ser creado artificialmente, no posee un género definido por la naturaleza.

–Ya veo… eso si que es extraño, –Amaya parecía más estar meditando en voz alta que hablando con el resto. –pero su cuerpo debería tener un límite en la cantidad de chakra que es capaz de mantener, por más perfecto que sea. La única forma de que su cuerpo pudiese almacenar tanto chakra es usando sellos, pero…

–Rye no tiene ninguno. –completó Tobi. –No creí que pudieses deducir tanto con tan poca información, ahora entiendo porque Sasori-san te eligió a ti.

–¿Dices que no tiene ninguno? –pregunto la pelirroja conmocionada haciendo a un lado el cumplido del chico de la máscara. –¡Pero es imposible! Con la cantidad de chakra de posee… incluso estando alejada de ella puedo sentir su chakra. No lo noté antes, cuando aparecieron, pero ahora es imposible no notar su chakra. Debería tener al menos algún sello o no sería capaz de manejar tanta energía...

–¡Ahora llegamos al porqué _esa cosa_ es un peligro, unh! –clamó Deidara indicando que Amaya había dado en el blanco.

–El problema con Rye-hōkai es que ella no tiene ninguna manera en la cual pueda mantener bajo control todo su chakra, por eso que cuando alguien pasa tiempo junto a ella se sentirá como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado. La forma en la que el chakra esta concentrado es aplastante.

Ahora también Amaya miraba con sus ojos verdes a Rye como si fuese una amenaza. Si el chakra de la Akatsuki llegase a salirse de control podría provocar un desastre: una explosión enorme, que seguro haría llorar a Deidara de felicidad; o destruir a la misma Rye por dentro. Era demasiado impredecible.

–Esa debió ser la razón por la que Orochimaru abandonó el proyecto "Rye". El instinto asesino que posee le hace perder la razón y con la cantidad de chakra que tiene es demasiado inestable. –Sasori conocía muy bien a su anterior compañero de Akatsuki, hacer conjeturas sobre los motivos de Orochimaru no le resultaba complicado. –Aun siendo un ninja con perfecto manejo del chakra, controlar tanto es imposible. –decretó por fin el marionetista.

–Pero si hubiese algún problema mientras lucha contra un Jinchuuriki, correrían el riesgo de matarlo, eso no beneficia a Akatsuki. –Amaya seguía dubitativa. –¿porqué le permitieron entrar a la organización aun sabiendo el riesgo que eso implica?

Los dos artistas intercambiaron unas extrañas miradas, pero antes de que ninguno de los tres Akatsuki pudiera dar respuesta alguna, algo inesperado los interrumpió.

"_Tobi, Deidara, vamos a sellar a los Bijuus de dos y tres colas. Prepárense."_ Susurró una voz que solo ellos dos podían oír.

–Hun. –fue la expresión de fastidio que salió de la boca del artista mientras hacia que su creación comenzara a descender. –Tendrán que ser pacientes, Danna, tardaremos seis días en reanudar el viaje.

–¡¿Seis días?! –corearon Miyuki y Amaya.

–¿Sellaran un Bijuu? –pregunto el marionetista a su rubio compañero.

Deidara respondió con un asentimiento.

–Dos en realidad, unh.

**oOo**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, que tomaron durante un leve instante un intenso color carmesí y en cuyo iris se marcaron extraños símbolos negros, los mismos que tenía el ojo que vio antes de quedar inconsciente. Pero el extraño espejismo del Mangekyou Sharingan solo permaneció reflejado durante una fracción de segundo el los ojos de Rye, que pronto se tornaron de sus color café habitual.

La aturdida Akatsuki se incorporó para quedar anonadada con lo que veía. Dudaba realmente de volver a estar en su sano juicio, siendo ya tantas las ocasiones en las que lo había perdido. Estaba recostada sobre un lecho de arena blanda, había algunas piedras y ramitas regadas a su alrededor, mientras que la pared que la enjaulaba no era más que agua, en cualquier dirección que viera, incluso por sobre su cabeza. Se sentía atrapada en un inmenso acuario, solo que no existían gruesos cristales que retuvieran en agua en su sitio. La tenue luz del sol se filtraba por sobre el la trasparencia del vital líquido creando una atmosfera que inspiraba tranquilidad y, a la vez, la ilusión de estar en una dimensión completamente distinta. De vez en cuando pasaban algunos pequeños peces por el otro lado de la barrera invisible, nadando tranquilamente pero sin acercase demasiado a ella.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó una voz por tras de ella.

Rye se volvió de inmediato hacia la persona que le hablaba, era la misma chica morena que cayó, tiempo atrás, sobre la espalda de Haduri, su invocación de salamandra gigante, cuando encontraron a Deidara. Detrás de la chica se encontraba el títere de Akatsuki, Sasori, que miraba con una expresión indescifrable hacia el agua; en medio del lugar, cuyo radio no era mayor de siete metros, estaba una mujer pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados, las piernas cruzadas, y con sus manos juntas, formando un sello, lucía muy concentrada. Y unos dos metros más allá estaban Deidara y Tobi, ambos dándose la espalda y también con sus manos unidas en un sello, desconectados del exterior.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, aun con sus ojos escrutando el singular paisaje que le rodeaba.

–En el fondo de un lago. –le respondió Miyuki.

–¿El fondo de un lago? –el tono de voz de la Akatsuki detonaba su escepticismo. –¿Cómo puede ser eso?

–Es una de las técnicas de Amaya. –sentenció el marionetista mirando por primera vez hacia Rye con una mirada que rayaba en lo huraño. –Su rasgo sanguíneo le permite manipular de esta forma el agua con su chakra.

–¡Vaya! –Rye lanzó una mirada a la pelirroja, ella debía ser Amaya, y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia. Esa técnica era demasiado genial como para que alguien tan genial como ella, Rye, fuera incapaz de usarla. –¿y porqué hicieron esto?

–Necesitábamos estar en un lugar seguro para que Deidara y Tobi pudiesen sellar el Bijuu sin problemas. –explicó Miyuki, contenta de por fin saber algo que otra persona desconocía. –Como hemos tenido esos encuentros con Konoha no sería seguro permanecer al descubierto, así que Amaya hizo esto. –dijo señalando alrededor con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Ya veo. No querían arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa, esos cobardes. –los puños de Rye se apretaron mientras merodeaba por el límite del refugio. –Aunque no los culpo, conmigo inconsciente solo contaban con una marioneta y dos niñas para cubrirles. En el estado en el que están no resistirían nada contra los debiluchos esos de Konoha.

–Hablas como si no pudieran hacer nada contra ti. –observó Miyuki, un tanto ofendida por las palabras de Rye.

La Akatsuki la miro con una sonrisa arrogante.

–¡Solo digo las cosas como son! Konoha no es nada contra mí. –y ella creía febrilmente en sus palabras. –Aunque dudo que en tu caso sea el mismo. –agregó mirando el aspecto de Miyuki con desdén.

Miyuki prefirió cerrar la boca y encogerse sobre si misma. Ahora le dolía menos el cuerpo, pero seguía llena de heridas y rasguños, con la ropa raída y llena de tierra, el cabello lleno de nudos, desgreñado, y apenas con la energía suficiente para mantenerse despierta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? –volvió a interrogar Rye señalando a Deidara y Tobi con curiosidad.

–Tres días. –fue la respuesta de Sasori.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo llevo yo dormida?

–Cuatro días.

La seca respuesta hizo que Rye frunciera el ceño, furiosa. Cuatro días era demasiado para ella, y un nuevo miedo surgió en su interior, el miedo de volverse débil. Todas las ocasiones en las que Tobi le había dejado fuera de pelea solo pasaba tres días dormida, pero esta vez fueron cuatro. No le agradaba para nada eso. Rye comenzó a desconfiar de su compañero, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al enmascarado, que estaba tranquilo junto a su senpai, y luego busco otra distracción. Aun nada era seguro, pero no permitiría que nadie la utilizara.

Pasaron generalmente en silencio varias horas de extremo aburrimiento, aunque para Miyuki todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada le sentaba bastante bien, pues su cuerpo por fin podía reponerse de todo el daño que había sufrido durante los últimos días. Después de tener que andar de aquí para allá como loca y sin descanso no tener nada que hacer era reconfortante.

Sasori ahora estaba un poco más alerta, se dedicaba a observar el paisaje acuático y a Rye, alternando entre estos dos y de vez en cuando también echando una ojeada a Amaya para asegurarse de que su escondite iba a continuar estable, a pesar de que con cada día que pasaban su refugio acuático se encogía cada vez más.

Y Rye, que era muy hiperactiva debido a su exceso de energía, luego de comprobar que no existía ninguna clase de barrera entre el agua y ellos probó internarse en lago un par de veces, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y aguantando la respiración mientras se daba "un buen baño"; a los minutos volvía la seguridad abundante en oxigeno junto al resto y sacudía su cabeza arrojando miles de gotas de agua a los demás mientras se secaba el cabello.

–¿No los vas a ayudar? –pregunto Miyuki la tercera vez que fue salpicada por Rye.

–¿Ayudar? –incluso Sasori se volvió hacia Miyu sin comprender sus palabras.

–A extraer el Bijuu,–dijo Miyuki extrañada. –Sasori dijo que él no podía hacerlo porque ya no llevaba su anillo, pero tú si puedes ¿no? Digo, tienes un anillo. –y señalo con titubeos la mano izquierda de Rye.

–No puede hacerlo. –dijo Sasori antes de que Rye fuese capaz de articular una buena frase. –Su chakra es demasiado inestable como para hacerlo.

–¡El problema es que soy demasiado fuerte como para compartir mi poder de esa manera! –se excusó la Akatsuki levantando la barbilla y llevándose las manos a la cintura para parecer más intimidante. –¡Yo sola soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer un Bijuu sola y en la mitad del tiempo en que lo hacen los demás! El problema es que ese líder suyo me tiene miedo.

–El no tiene miedo de ti. Sabe que si te permite hacer tal cosa podrías matar al Jinchuuriki y acabar con las acciones de Akatsuki. –farfulló Sasori mirando a la Akatsuki con dureza.

–¡Eso es lo que dice para encubrir su miedo! –Rye se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda, aferrada a sus creencias. –¡Pero la verdad es que él me tiene miedo! ¡La mayoría de ustedes me tiene miedo! Por eso no me quieren en la organización, pero no pueden hacer nada, a menos de que consigan matarme no habrá ninguna otra forma en la que me quiten mi derecho.

Miyuki la escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Era verdad todo lo que ella decía? Por la forma tan extraña en la que se comportaban Deidara y Sasori con ella todo indicaba que así era.

–¿Pero porqué querrías estar en una organización en la que no eres bienvenida? –replicó al fin Miyuki cuya mente de nuevo estaba llena de confusión.

–¡Porque ser un Akatsuki es genial! ¡Puedo matar a quien quiera y ser reconocida por ello! –respondió Rye como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Cuando vivía encerrada en esa asquerosa celda que me hizo Orochimaru lo escuchaba mencionar de vez en cuando a Akatsuki, entonces deseé formar parte de ella, ser reconocida y temida. Gracias a eso tuve una meta para existir: ¡Saldría de ese horrible lugar y me convertiría en un miembro de Akatsuki! –Rye alzaba sus manos, en pos de grandeza reviviendo sus pensamientos y hablando con una emoción con la que Miyuki jamás había escuchado a ningún otro Akatsuki. –Ya te has de imaginar la cara de ese degenerado cuando volé mi prisión en pedazos y robe su anillo, su preciado anillo… –acariciaba el anillo como si fuera un hijo mientras hablaba. –luego busqué una manera de contactar a esta espeluznante organización y no tuve más que mostrarles el anillo de Orochimaru para que me permitieran unirme a ellos…

Miyuki oía el monólogo de Rye perpleja. Tanto que ella se estaba esforzando para mantenerse al nivel del resto para poder aspirar a una vida agitada como miembro de Akatsuki cuando Rye solo necesito robar un insignificante anillo para ser ya reconocida como tal. El mundo solía ser demasiado injusto.

–¿S-solo por el anillo? –balbuceo.

–¿Estas sorda o qué? Ya te lo dije solo necesite mostrar esta preciada joya para poder entrar, aunque a algunos no les agrade la idea. –y lanzó una mirada cortante a Sasori que escuchaba la rara conversación en silencio.

–¿Pero no necesitaste hacer nada más? ¿Ninguna prueba ni nada que demostrara tu poder?

Miyuki comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia a la gran Akatsuki.

–¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Es el anillo lo único que necesite! –repitió hablando con mucha claridad, como cuando se le explica algo a un niño de cinco años. –¿Cómo demonios crees que Tobi consiguió colarse aquí? Si no hubiese robado el anillo de Sasori nunca hubiese podido llevar este genial uniforme.

La aturdida Miyuki giro su cabeza, sin una pizca de discreción, hacia el marionetista, no conocía es aparte de la historia. Ahora comprendía porque Sasori miraba de repente a Tobi con cierta ira contenida, era gracias al chico de la máscara naranja que el Gran Sasori de las Arenas Rojas no era un Akatsuki completo.

–P-pero en ese caso, solo se necesita robar un anillo de otro miembro y ya puedes ser un Akatsuki ¿no? –esa manera le parecía a Miyuki un poco más sencilla que estar al borde de la muerte todo el tiempo.

–Solo intenta hacerlo. –le replico Sasori con un acento sínico. –A Rye se le permitió formar parte de la organización no solo por que robo el anillo. Para hacerle a Orochimaru lo que ella hizo se necesita tener un nivel de batalla muy elevado, tú no tendrías oportunidad contra él. –finalizó dejando a Miyuki con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Entonces porqué no recuperas tu anillo? –le retó Miyuki saliéndose por la tangente. –Tobi no luce mucho más fuerte que tú…

Una estridente carcajada proveniente de Rye le interrumpió. La Akatsuki se doblaba por la cintura abrazándose los costados. Una vez hubo reído tanto como pudo, Miyu jamás había visto a un Akatsuki reir, y mucho menos de esa forma, Rye se aclaro la garganta y explico:

–¡Te aseguro que si Sasori hubiese podido ya hubiera tenido de vuelta su anillo, y su puesto! –dijo Rye entre risas y jadeos. –No subestimes a Tobi, tu, como te llames…

–Miyuki.

–Bueno si, Miyuki. Tobi es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. –le advirtió Rye poniéndose seria. –Ya lleva buen tiempo siendo mi pareja y aun no lo he matado, eso es prueba suficiente de su poder.

Miyuki volvió su vista hacia los dos Akatsukis que estaban sellando el Bijuu, Tobi no lucía demasiado fuerte pero, aun cuando la última frase de Rye no le quedó muy clara, si su compañera decía que era fuerte era porque en verdad lo era. Además Miyuki dudaba que alguien con una personalidad tan extravagante, y soberbia, como Rye reconociera a alguien como fuerte solo porque si.

–De cualquier manera, mis días con Tobi se acabaron. –sentenció Rye luego de un rato hablando como si su voluntad fuera la única que gobernara. –Necesito cambiar de compañero…

Y nuevamente llegó a su mente el recuerdo de la mirada que tenía Tobi justo antes de que ella cayera sin sentido. Podía ver perfectamente en su memoria el iris rojo que coronaba la pupila de Tobi. Un ligero escalofrío recorrio la espalda de la Akatsuki.

**oOo**

El calor abrasante de la brisa les quemaba la piel mientras sobrevolaban, con el sol en lo alto, una gran pradera. Después de seis días a base de pescado y desarrollando visión nocturna, porque bajo en lago la cantidad de luz que se filtraba era muy poca, todos estaban hartos.

Esa misma mañana, cuando Deidara y Tobi dejaron de lucir como estatuas y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, el Akatsuki rubio creo una de sus obras voladoras y todos subieron a bordo. Llevaban casi un día de viaje pero la extraña monotonía del paisaje hacia que su destino se viera inalcanzable.

–La veo Danna, unh. –comentó con entusiasmo Deidara luego de un rato. –La aldea oculta de la lluvia, unh, es fácil verla porque siempre esta lloviendo y hay nubes oscuras sobre ella, pronto ustedes también serán capaces de verla, unh.

Minutos después se comprobaron las palabras de Deidara, todos fueron capaces de ver el cielo oscuro que se extendía sobre la villa oculta de la lluvia, su punto de encuentro, el lugar en el que Miyuki y Amaya serían evaluadas y, con suerte, convertidas en miembros de la organización criminal más peligrosa y _cool_ (como la describió Rye antes) de todo el mundo ninja.

–¡Puedo verla! –exclamó Miyuki asomándose por los costados de la criatura de arcilla y gritando como una niña pequeña que va por primera vez a un parque de diversiones. –Ese es el lugar donde…

Pero Miyuki ya no pudo decir más. Sentía como los nervios le encogían el estomago y como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Cientos de pensamientos e intrigas bombardearon su mente en ese instante, ¿qué ocurriría cuando viera a la tal Konan? ¿Podría reconocerla? ¿Y qué diría ella cuando viese a Miyuki en aquel patético estado?, ¿La matarían? o ¿Dejarían que Amaya la eliminara como prometió a Sasori?

De repente, todas las ansias que la habían motivado a hacer ese estúpido viaje, todas sus ganas de recordar, todo, se esfumó. Miyuki comenzó a sentir miedo, no sabía lo que le aguardaba después de llegar ante quien la eligió y ni muchos menos tenía idea de lo que le llegaría después. Por primera vez, después de semanas de viaje, Miyuki no quería continuar su travesía.

Para su momentáneo alivio, el pajarraco de arcilla comenzó a descender a poca distancia de la aldea, en un lugar donde las rocas le ocultaban de la vista de otras personas.

–¿Porqué nos detenemos? –preguntó Amaya intrigada observando a Sasori e ignorando el bufido molesto de Deidara.

–Porque ya hemos llegado, Amaya-san. –respondió Tobi despertado de su sueño, pues si estuvo callado fue porque se durmió durante la última mitad del viaje.

–Tal y como dijo Tobi, –reafirmo Rye mientras estiraba sus brazos. –esta es la entrada a una de las guaridas de Akatsuki.

Mientras el dúo escandaloso daba explicaciones, Deidara formaba extraños para abrir la entrada secreta de su escondite. Fue entonces cuando la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Fin de cap. Espero les haya gustado.

Sé que dijeron que les gustarían los capítulos largos, pero este no podía ir más lejos, debe finalizar en este punto porque es aquí donde finaliza la segunda fase del fic.

Bien, agrdezco a las personas que dejaron review y disculpen el que no les pueda responder, ando un poco corta de tiempo. El capítulo se llama el vacío porque ese es el nombre del anillo de Orochimaru, todo lo demás lo dejo a su deducción. También para los que vean en anime (y no sigan el manga de Naruto) me temo que si no entendieron algo de lo que se narra aquí es precisamente por ese hecho, habrá algunos sopoilers del manga en lo que continua del fic (porque este está elaborado en base al manga y no tanto en el anime). De cualquier manera, si tiene alguna duda, queja, pregunta, crítica, sugerencia o aporte que hacer sean libres de hacerlo.

Los dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	22. Ser Un Miembro de Akatsuki

Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado.

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada. Antes de permitirles leer el capítulo agradezco a aquellos que dejaron review y a los que siguen esta pequeña historia. Por lo demás solo deba aclarar lo de los dialogos de Zetsu (si, él va a aparecer), cuando el lado blanco habla se escribe con _cursiva_ y cuando habla el negro esta subrayado. Espero y quede entendible.

Ahora si, lean y disfruten :)

* * *

**Fase 3:_ Resurrección_**

**Ser un miembro de Akatsuki**

La tierra firme por sobre la cual momentos antes estaban pisando comenzó a deshacerse en finos granos que tragaban sus cuerpos poco a poco como si fuera arena movediza. Pero ninguno de los Akatsuki se alarmó, permanecían tranquilos como si ese acto fuera algo de lo más natural por lo que Miyuki y Amaya trataron de no mostrarse muy sorprendidas por la extravagante entrada de la guarida. Y es que el estilo de los Akatsuki para mantenerse en secreto era muy original.

Miyuki no dejaba de sorprenderse por Akatsuki. La arena le devoró por completo para luego caer dentro de una gruta completamente oscura. Por un momento, la chica temió estar muerta, pues sus ojos no veían nada, pero luego escuchó el murmullo que hacían los demás y se tranquilizó más.

Tobi toco la pared de la cueva al mismo tiempo que formaba un sello: varios puntos de la pared en forma de óvalo resplandecieron irradiando una tenue luz azulada. Solo entonces pudieron ver el largo pasillo que continuaba frente a ellos también lleno de esa luz opaca que generaba Tobi con su chakra.

–Será mejor que se adelanten, luego los alcanzo. –dijo Tobi mientras el resto contemplaba el húmedo y estrecho pasillo subterráneo por el que debían avanzar.

–Entendido Tobi, unh. –aseveró Deidara sin evitar desear que Tobi se perdiera en el camino de regreso y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa. –Te veremos luego.

Y con la marcha rápida pero llena de calma y confianza digna de Akatsuki, Sasori y su rubio compañero encabezaron la caminata de la comitiva rumbo al corazón de la guarida.

–Será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que comiences a caminar. –susurró Rye con voz burlona al oído de Miyuki, cuya quijada estaba varios metros mas debajo de lo normal a causa de la impresión y de cuya expresión cualquiera podría concluir que estaba en algún estado de trance hipnótico.

Antes de desaparecer por el tenebroso pasadizo junto con el resto, Miyuki alcanzó a echar un vistazo hacia el "techo" y pudo notar como la fina arena se mantenía pegada a este, yendo en contra de toda fuerza de gravedad, como por arte de magia sin poderse hacer una idea hacerca de qué clase de técnica pudieron usar los Akatsuki para conseguir algo como eso.

Caminaron por el túnel durante mucho tiempo. A cada tanto tiempo Miyuki de daba de bruces a causa del suelo irregular o se estrellaba contra alguna roca salida de la nada porque a pesar de que contaban con buena iluminación el lugar seguía siendo muy oscuro. Conforme más se adentraban en la misteriosa guarida en entorno se volvía más húmedo: pequeños charcos y goteras comenzaban a ser frecuentes. Fue solo un rato después que alcanzaron la salida de la caverna.

El túnel iba a parar a una cámara mucho más espaciosa, iluminada y seca en cuyo centro se erguía alguna especie de gran mesa de roca con forma ovalada y, en torno a esta, varios bloques a manera de asientos. La luz ingresaba por un gran hueco en el techo dando una sensación más confortante.

Los Akatsuki se dirigieron a los bancos de roca y sentaron sobre estos, con cara de aburrimiento seguidos por Miyuki y Amaya que se encontraban un poco desubicadas.

–¿Esta en la guarida del país de la lluvia? –preguntó Miyu desesperada por la falta de comunicación por parte de Akatsuki. Estaba bien que fuera una organización serio, pero no por eso debía ser muda.

–Esta es. –le aseguró Rye ahorrándole el trabajo a los dos artistas, cuya paciencia para ilustrar a Miyu estaba al límite. –Justo ahora estamos por debajo de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia, ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan húmedo ahí adentro?

–En Amekurage siempre esta lloviendo. –recitó Amaya mirando el lugar con curiosidad.

–El líder se toma la molestia de mantener esa odiosa lluvia sobre toda la aldea para mantenerla vigilada, es por eso que tuvimos que llegar a la guarida de esta manera. –continuó Rye que vagaba por la estancia al no poder estar sin hacer nada como los demás.

–¿Y ahora qué? –se las arregló para preguntar Miyuki porque sentía que la voz le temblaba a causa de los nervios que la consumían, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

–Esperamos, unh. –dijo Deidara con una mueca de aburrimiento. Seguro que su espera sería muy larga.

Pasaron primero los minutos hasta convertirse en horas. Con cada segundo que pasaba Miyuki comenzaba a sentirse más insegura: había llegado hasta ahí, había puesto su vida en peligro desde el principio y aun así consiguió el reconocimiento de Sasori y Deidara, aunque este último se lo dio de mala gana. Durante su viaje había obtenido suficientes méritos para que le ofrecieran la oportunidad de vivir, pero viendo que su poder aun estaba muy por debajo del de los otros, cabía la enorme posibilidad de que el tan afamado líder decidiera que no servía y que lo mejor era eliminarla, puesto que sabía demasiado.

Justo cuando pensaba que la presión la haría estallar, Tobi hizo una de sus increíbles apariciones frente a todos, saliendo de la nada, con su peculiar alegría.

–He hablado con el líder-sama. –indicó Tobi un tanto fanfarrón. –Konan-san verá a su subordinada mañana al amanecer para decidir que pasará con ella. –y Miyuki sintió como el único ojo visible del Akatsuki se clavaba sobre ella, pero fue incapaz de alzar la cabeza para comprobarlo. Todavía debería esperar más. Se sentía como un preso esperando su sentencia de muerte. –Además de ver a Amaya-san, pero no creo que haya más problemas. Además de que quiere que Rye haga una misión especial con Ice...

–¿Ice? –Amaya y Miyuki miraron al mismo tiempo al enmascarado preguntándose si se trataba de la misma persona.

Tobi asintió con la cabeza, tal vez más veces de lo necesario.

–Ice-chan es ahora la tesorera de Akatsuki, Kakuzu-san ha muerto y la organización necesitaba a alguien que supiera financiar el dinero. –explico Tobi con naturalidad.

Paso un minuto antes de que Miyuki fuera capaz de entender lo que el había dicho.

–¿Kakuzu está... m-muerto? –cuestionó sin ocultar su sorpresa. Era imposible que algo así pudiera pasar.

–¿Fue asesinado por Konoha? –preguntó Sasori. Él ya había estado a punto de perecer frente a la aldea de la Hoja tiempo atrás y si algún otro miembro de la organización caía contra ellos el honor de Sasori quedaría intacto. Eso significaba que él no era débil, si no que la Hoja era fuerte.

–¿Qué no escuchaste al lí…? –Deidara se auto interrumpió, Sasori no tenía su anillo y por lo tanto no había sido capaz de enterarse. –El líder nos lo dijo cuando sellamos los Bijuus, unh. Tú no estabas ahí Danna así que no pudiste haber sabido. Los de Konoha derrotaron a Hidan y Kakuzu cuando estos iban en búsqueda del Kyuubi, unh.

–¡Espera un momento! –dijo Rye alzando la voz por sobre los demás. –Entiendo que ese tal Kakuzu haya muerto por culpa de esos idiotas de Konoha, pero ¿Hidan? ¿En serio Hidan está muerto? ¡Pero si él era inmortal! ¡Podías hacerlo pedazos y él seguía vivo¡ ¡es imposible!

Miyuki se concretaba a escuchar todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Rye tenía razón, aun cuando Kakuzu era muy, _demasiado_, fuerte era posible que pudieran matarlo, pero Hidan: el extraño aficionado a la religión al que había llegado a decapitar varias veces y cuya cabeza continuaba hablando… eso era imposible.

–Se las ingeniaron para dejar a Hidan fuera de juego. –prosiguió Tobi. –Zetsu-san dijo que lo hicieron pedazos y lo enterraron en un bosque en las cercanías de la Hoja, está prácticamente muerto. Por eso tu y Ice tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir Rye, mañana líder-sama les dará los detalles.

Rye asintió seria ya la vez emocionada. Por fin dejaría de ser la pareja de Tobi, nadie le impediría realizar esa misión a su manera.

–Sasori-san se quedará aquí y Deidara-senpai y yo tendremos que ir a capturar al Kyuubi que el senpai dejo escapar la última vez.

La vena en la frente de Deidara resalto mostrando que las bromas de Tobi estaban lejos de caerle en gracia.

–Fue por tu culpa que no pudimos atrapar a ese Jinchuuriki Tobi, unh. –respondió molesto poniéndose en pie. –Si continuas fastidiándome te hare volar en pedazos antes de que lleguemos a Konoha, unh.

–Lo siento senpai, usted sabe que Tobi solo bromeaba. –dijo este mostrando las palmas de sus manos en forma inocente. –Además de que debemos darnos prisa, el niño del Kyuubi fue quien acabó con dos corazones de Kakuzu de un solo golpe.

Deidara se puso serio, el Jinchuuriki debió haberse hecho más fuerte en el pequeño lapso de tiempo durante el que ellos estaban sellando Bijuus. Era hora de partir.

--

Sin saber cómo, Miyuki había pasado de estar pasmada en ese extraña cueva después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de dos miembros de Akatsuki, que para los demás no significaba gran cosa o por lo menos así lo hacían ver, a estar corriendo por una intrincada red de túneles fríos y tenebrosos bajo la guía de Amaya, que se movía muy rápido y no tenía sentido de la orientación alguno.

–¿A dónde vamos Amaya? –preguntó cuando por fin se detuvieron ente una bifurcación en el camino.

–Shhh. –Amaya se llevo el dedo índice frente a la boca indicándole que se callara. Luego escuchó atentamente para continuar caminando por la derecha. –Por aquí Miyuki.

Miyuki la siguió, no deseaba quedarse sola en ese horrible lugar. Velas incrustadas en las paredes iluminaban el camino a cada tanto pero aun así no dejaba de ser un lugar muy atemorizante.

–¿Recuerdas lo que mencionó Tobi hace rato? Dijo que Rye y Ice tendrían una misión, eso significa que Ice debe estar aquí. Así que le pregunte a Tobi que dónde estaba para ir a darle una vuelta. –decía la pelirroja esquivando una gotera.

–Seguro que debe estar más alegre de lo normal, después de todo ahora es una Akatsuki ¿verdad? –supuso Miyuki poniendose en el lugar de Ice.

–Eso es lo que quiero averiguar. –dijo Amaya sin alentar el paso.

Anduvieron un tiempo más hasta que el ducto comenzó a subir, caminaron hacia un umbral lleno de luz. Amaya lo atravesó sin dudar ni un segundo seguida de Miyuki.

–¿Ice, estás ah… í?

Ambas quedaron pasmadas por lo que veían: no por que se encontraban fuera de la escambrosa guarida ni por el hecho de que afuera existiera un cielo tormentoso, ni por la lluvia que golpeteaba con gran fuerza el tejado. No, lo que les había impresionado era Ice. Y no es que la pequeña kunoichi hubiera estado radiante y con varios centímetros de más. No, Ice, al contrario, resultaba casi irreconocible: estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vieron, y de eso no había pasado mucho tiempo, y en vez de lucir esa ropa blanca y llena de vida vestía unos ropajes negros, como en luto, mientras que su capa de Akatsuki reposaba sobre una mesa de madera; tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y estos mismos estaban rojos e hinchados; su cabello castaño estaba opaco y con señales de no haber sido peinado desde hacía días; pero nada de eso era lo que más les impactaba. Lo más extraño es que Ice ya no sonreía.

–¿Ama-chan, Yukie-chan, son ustedes? –preguntó con una voz tenue cuando por fin se percató de su presencia alzando la vista hacia ellas.

De no ser porque Ice les reconoció, Miyuki habría jurado que no se trataba de la misma persona a la que conoció cuando viajaba con los Akatsuki.

–Ice… ¿en verdad eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó? –Amaya estaba tan desconcertada como Miyuki, después de todo Ice había conseguido lo que ellas dos anhelaban: ser un miembro de Akatsuki.

Ice desvió la mirada, una reacción completamente antinatural en ella, pero no respondió.

–Te ves muy mal. –murmuró Miyuki sin sentirse capaz de acercarse mas a la kunoichi.

–Creí que estarías más… feliz. Digo, ya eres un Akatsuki…

–¡Ese es el problema! –chilló Ice de una manera que ambas pudieron ser capaces de sentir su desesperación. Y las dos comprendieron que fuera lo que fuera que le ocurría a Ice, le hacía sentir muy miserable. –Yo… yo nunca quise llegar a ser un Akatsuki. ¡Jamás desee estar en esta estúpida organización! La única razón por la que acepté ser una de los elegidos fue por… fue por…

–Kakuzu. –completaron Amaya y Miyuki al unísono comprendiendo por fin la razón por la que Ice lucía terrible, en todos los aspectos.

–El sensei… él… –las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Ice. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese terrible dolor. Era como el del día en que sus padres murieron, tenía ganas de morir.

–Lo sabemos, Ice. –se apresuró a decir Amaya.

–Tobi nos contó lo que pasó.

–Acepté la propuesta del sensei solo porque considere un honor que él me lo pidiera, no porque en realidad anhelara formar parte de esta banda de criminales. Pero el sensei está muerto. –la voz de Ice se quebró en la última palabra.

Miyuki y Amaya intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Cuando conocieron a Ice, su admiración por Kakuzu era muy evidente, pero jamás creyeron que llegaría a un punto tan crítico. Miyuki se había sentido golpeada por la muerte de esoso dos, pero por impresión más que por tristeza (porque no se le puede tener afecta a alguien que intenta ofrecerte como sacrificio a su Dios o alguien que te deja sin comer días enteros solo para no gastar dinero). Pero para Ice eso era diferente, agonizaba totalmente a causa de eso. Si seguía así podría terminar muerta.

–No es necesario que te lamentes de esa forma. –alegó Amaya acercándosele cautelosamente. –Deberías estar feliz de que Kakuzu eligiera este lugar para ti, después de todo lo que oí de Sasori, a Kakuzu no le agradaba mucho la compañía pero tu debías ser la excepción.

–Ustedes no entienden. –masculló Ice en una forma que se oponía totalmente a su alegre y singular forma de comunicación. –E-es por mi culpa que el sensei este muerto… ¿Recuerdan cuando luchamos contra esos ninjas de la arena? –ambas asintieron en silencio. –Esa vez luché contra un tal Shikamaru, pero no le mate. Pensé que no era necesario, pero fue por culpa de él que consiguieron derrotar a K-kaku-chan… Yo… yo solo vivía para poder hacer feliz al sensei. Tenía una buena razón para vivir y con eso me bastaba para ser feliz… pero ahora no sé qué debo hacer. –la mirada llena de melancolía de Ice se poso sobre la pequeña piedra de las almas que reposaba en una sortija en su dedo anular. –No puedo negarme a formar parte de Akatsuki, pero no duraré mucho ahí afuera si no tengo una razón por la cual luchar. Es estúpido…

Las otras dos solo guardaron silencio. Ninguna era capaz de imaginar cómo se sentía Ice puesto que ambas vivían por razones muy diferentes, además de que ninguna era muy buena demostrando sus emociones: Amaya porque había sido criada para ser un shinobi excepcional y Miyuki porque aun tenía la memoria muy atrofiada, apenas comenzaba de nuevo, pero trataba de ocultarlos porque veía que el resto hacía lo mismo. Aunque a Ice le daba igual.

–Pero… aun hay esperanza. –murmuró Ice y una débil luz iluminó el iris dorado de sus ojos. –Si trabajo para Akatsuki él tendré la oportunidad… él sabe como… yo podré, yo podré traer a Kakuzu-sama de vuelta a este mundo.

–Ice, no quiero desilusionarte, pero es imposible traer de regreso a los muertos. –repuso Amaya con seriedad.

–¡Es posible, Ama-chan! –Ice alegaba mostrando un poco mas de su personalidad enérgica que solía distinguirla. –Yo… yo sé que es posible. He oído que Orochimaru hizo una técnica con la que fue capaz de convocar al primer y segundo Hokage. Con esa técnica, y con la piedra de las almas… ¡traeré a Kakuzu-sama de vuelta!

Ice se había puesto en pie y ahora su tristeza fue reemplazada por una profunda desición. Amaya sonrió al verla así.

–Esa es la actitud, Ice. Ahora tienes una razón para vivir.

--

_Miyuki estaba sentada en medio de la enorme cueva, solo era consciente de como la contemplaban varios pares de ojos mientras esperaba, encogida, pequeña e insignificante. Una de las figuras que permanecía entre las sombras dio un paso al frente, solo se distinguían de ella sus misteriosos ojos, de un extraño gris y con círculos que se repetían en torno a su pupila, Miyu sintió como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella._

–_Así que, –dijo la figura con una voz atronadora. –esta niña es tu elegida, Konan._

–_Ella _era_ mi elegida. –respondió una voz de mujer que pertenecía a otro par de ojos, de un color azul cian. –Dejo de serlo en el momento en el que perdió la memoria, ahora es inútil. No aportará nada a esta organización._

–_Esa es tu opinión, pero aun no hemos comprobado su poder. –murmuró el líder sin querer adelantarse a una conclusión. Miyuki aun debería sufrir un tiempo más antes de saber su destino. –¿Por qué no escuchamos lo que tienen que decir los demás? –y su temible mirada fue hacia la izquierda, con Itachi._

–_No tiene caso arriesgar los objetivos de Akatsuki permitiendo que alguien tan débil se haga responsable de ello. –el sharingan del Uchiha se clavaba por sobre Miyuki, con una expresión inmutable que para ella lucía mas como odio._

–_Tú siempre tan despiadado, Itachi. –de entre las sombras salió una segunda figura, más alta que el Uchiha y muy azul. Samehada continuaba tan ostentosa como siempre sobre la espalda de Kisame, que sonreía mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes de tiburón. –Démosle una oportunidad, no creo que le afecte a nadie. Si muere envían a otro y asunto resuelto._

–_Kisame, Akatsuki no esta para desperdiciar el tiempo de esa manera. –le reprimió una tercera voz, gruesa y hosca, como la de… Kakuzu. –Ya sabes que el tiempo es dinero, y no estamos para tales tonterías. Ni siquiera como contadora puede ayudar. –sentenció el Akatsuki._

_Por alguna extraña razón, y a pesar del horrible temor que le invadía, a Miyuki no le causo sorpresa alguna ver a Kakuzu ahí, ni tampoco a Hidan._

–_¡Yo si que sé para que podría servir! ¡Solo permítanme ofrecérsela a Jashin-sama! –gritó el religioso hablando con una ansia de muerte. –Entonces habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro… –una sonrisa diabólica iluminó el rostro de Hidan, que resultaba mucho mas escalofriante que la última vez que le había visto._

–_Estorbaría más de lo que ayuda, unh. –Deidara salió a un claro de luz. –Aunque debo admitir que sus jutsus son bastante artísticos, unh._

_Miyuki sintió como una oleada de coraje le quitaba los nervios. Deidara, ese rubio bastardo, prometió que la reconocería como un miembro de la organización, y ahora estaba en contra de ella._

–_No le veo caso, Amaya es mucho más apta para la organización que esta chica. –dijo Sasori con su voz melosa. Mirando con indiferencia a Miyuki._

–_La chica nueva es muy distraída. –Tobi salió por detrás de Sasori, quien de pronto se encontraba hundido el las sombras nuevamente. –De no ser por Rye-hōkai ya hubiera muerto._

–_Conmigo basta para que Akatsuki sea fuerte. –argullo Rye con prepotencia. –¿Por qué no mejor dejan que la mate? Luego podre comerme su chakra…_

_Una mueca escalofriante surgió en el rostro de Rye, quien pronto lució bastante parecida a Hidan._

–_¡Olvídalo fenómeno olvidado por Dios! – Hidan había salido de su lugar con su guadaña bien retenida entre manos. –¡Yo la ofreceré a Jashin-sama!_

–_¡Ninguno de ustedes dos le pondrá un dedo encima! –y de la nada, Amaya estaba entre Rye y Hidan, con es mirada llena de coraje que solía intimidar a cualquiera. –¡Yo prometí al maestro Sasori que la mataría con mis propias manos!_

_Y así, los tres comenzaban a discutir sobre quien sería el verdugo de Miyuki mientras esta se quedaba paralizada, viendo la discusión sin poder intervenir en nada. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Entonces todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que solo veía borrones en todas direcciones, el fin se acercaba…_

_--_

Miyuki abrió los ojos. Estaba inmóvil sobre su lecho, empapada con un sudor frio y con el corazón palpitando tan rápido que sentía que a cualquier momento saldría disparado de se pecho. Toda esa discusión de los Akatsuki… todo… Solo había sido una pesadilla. Dio un suspiro de alivio mientras destensaba su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, en realidad era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla tan real y terrible, pero esa pesadilla reflejaba todo el terror que la invadía desde que llegaron a la guardia. El miedo de no llegar a ser aceptada como un miembro de Akatsuki.

Aun no había pasado ni un día desde que llego a ese feo y húmedo escondite, al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero aun no había visto ninguna señal de la supuesta Konan, ni del líder. Era como si ellos dos fueran desconocidos incluso para los otros Akatsuki. Lo único que sabía es que esa mañana se vería con Konan para su "evaluación", o por lo menos eso le habían dicho.

Ya habiendo perdido el sueño se levantó de la dura cama sobre la que dormía. Estando en una especie de cueva más pequeña, y con una vela como su única fuente de luz, era imposible saber que horas eran, pero en cualquier caso sería mejor que fuera al lugar que le habían indicado. Se vistió sintiendo como los nervios le devastaban el estomago, ató su cabello en una coleta alta, tomó a Kasei atándola a su cinturón y salió del oscuro lugar. Era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

Tomo el único camino que existía hacia la cámara principal para después dirigirse al lugar del encuentro. Una vez ahí se encontró con Amaya que estaba sentada sobre la gran mesa de roca, esperando a Sasori.

–¿Pero que no es él muy puntual? –dijo Miyuki tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz y admirando lo calmada que estaba su compañera.

–Si, al maestro no le gusta hacer esperar a nadie. –afirmó la pelirroja. –El caso es que yo llegué más temprano de lo debido, no pude dormir con las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento. Tu también has despertado muy temprano ¿eh, Miyuki?

–Supongo que no podía dormir. –respondió esta un poco ausente. Le carcomía la mente pensar en qué pasaría con ella. –Yo… entonces… suerte Amaya. –dijo retomando su camino hacia el punto fijado.

–¡Suerte para ti también Miyuki! –se despidió esta con una alegría que no era muy normal en ella. –¡No me gustaría tener que matarte!

Miyuki estuvo a punto de dejar caer la vela sobre si misma cuando escuchó la despedida de Amaya. Después de todo su sueño no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, si ella no era aceptada Amaya le mataría sin dudarlo.

–A mí tampoco me gustaría que me mataras, Amaya. –murmuró Miyuki para si misma con una mueca de resignación.

Subió unos escalones labrados en el suelo de roca hacia un umbral iluminado al final del túnel, ahí debería ver a Konan por primera vez, desde que olvido. Pero cuando llego al otro lado del umbral no había nadie: solo estaba una enorme bodega vieja iluminada por la débil luz del amanecer. Konan no debería tardar en aparecer. A cada segundo que Miyuki esperaba sentía que su agonía era más dolorosa y se sentía menos capaz de llegar a ser un miembro de Akatsuki.

Estuvo ahí parada un par de minutos y, en cuanto el sol ascendió por completo en el horizonte, sintió una segunda presencia en la habitación: alguien más le hacia compañía aunque no era capaz de verlo. Un poco desorientada por la recibida de su anfitrión Miyuki miró en todas direcciones mientras percibía como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más aprisa ¿y si ya estaba todo decidido? ¿Y si finalmente había elegido matarla porque ya todos habían dicho que ella era débil? ¿Y si su sueño no hubiera sido de todo un sueño?

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato: Miyuki solo consiguió ver una sombra fugaz que la atacaba.

--

Esa mañana por primera vez, desde que fue ascendida a Akatsuki, Ice se puso su uniforme de la organización: la capa negra le quedaba un poco más larga que al resto tanto en las piernas como de las mangas, pero no le importaba. Pero esa misión implicaba que la usara y Ice no tendría problemas puesto que esa misión le sería de gran ayuda. Solo había una cosa fija en la mente de Ice y haría todo por conseguirla, aun si eso implicaba trabajar con Rye y poner el peligro su existencia.

A fin de cuentas, Ice también era fuerte: había conseguido pasar esa condenada prueba que le pusieron justo después de la muerte de Kakuzu y, aun tan destrozada como se sentía, la había aprobado sin mas que un par de golpes y heridas. Pero la mayor parte de su lucha la pasó metida en un horrible genjutsu. Si, ese Itachi Uchiha era muy fuerte, pero ella había resistido y con eso bastó para que quedara dentro: setenta y dos horas de revivir su pasado una y otra vez estuvieron a punto de romper su mente, pero Ice resistió porque aun le quedaba una razón para continuar adelante, y agunato el segundo más largo y espantoso de su vida ganando su lugar. Amaya y Miyuki también deberían pasar por algo similar, seguro que a la pelirroja no se le dificultaría demasiado, pero a Miyuki no le veía mucha esperanza. Todo dependería de contra quién tendrían que enfrentarse. Sea cual fuera el resultado, Ice, tal tez, necesitaría ser reemplazada pronto.

Cuando salió de la guarida, que era el mismo punto por donde Miyuki y los demás ingresaron, se encontró con Rye, tan alta que debía sacarle casi medio metro a Ice, que ya estaba lista para partir. O eso parecía.

–Oye tú, ¿a ti si te dijeron de qué trataría la misión? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Pues no le agradaría ser la única mal informada ahí.

–Solo me comentaron que estaba relacionada con Hidan y… Kakuzu. –respondió Ice muy seria. Desde ese incidente le costaba mucho ser ella misma.

–¡Lo sabía! ¿Tú crees que el líder ese venga personalmente y se moleste en decirnos qué es lo que vamos a hacer o envíe a uno de sus estúpidos mensajeros? –prosiguió Rye, sentándose sobre una roca con cara de fastidio.

–Lo más seguro es que sea otra persona quien nos informe, nunca he visto al líder en persona.

Rye frunció el ceño. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas entonces toda esa estúpida organización no era más que una farsa.

–Solo esa tal Konan y Zetsu lo conocen en persona ¿no te parece extraño?

Pero la pregunta de Rye quedó en el aire cuando hizo acto de presencia uno de los miembros más inhumanos de la organización: Zetsu. El extraño ser emergió por detrás de Rye de una manera espeluznante con sus redondos ojos amarillos y con su cara, mitad negra, mitad blanca, viendo a Ice con curiosidad.

Rye se apartó de un saltó, asegurándose de que Zetsu no hubiera tocado ni un milímetro de su magnifico ser.

–_Ahh, pero si es la pequeña tesorera_. –mascullo con voz suave la mitad blancuzca. –_Veo que las dos están aquí_. –y miró de reojo a Ice que, a diferencia de veces anteriores, no lucía afectada por la presencia del Akatsuki.

–¿Has venido a dar los detalles de la misión? –pregunto cortante Rye.

–_Estas en lo correcto_. –afirmo una mitad mientras que la otra agregó:

–Aunque tenía mis dudas sobre si cierta persona se presentaría a la misión.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer? –interrogó Ice ignorando los comentarios de Zetsu.

–_La misión: deben recuperar los anillos_. –informó el ente verde.

–Hokuto (Osa Mayor) y Santai (Tres Niveles); los anillos que solían portar Kakuzu y Hidan. –aseveró el lado negro.

–_El primero se encuentra a manos de Konoha, recuperarlo puede resultar complicado ya que parte de su misión es pasar inadvertidas en la aldea…_

–El líder no desea que Konoha sea atacada aun.

–_Y el segundo se encuentra en un bosque cercano a la aldea perteneciente al clan Nara. Recupérenlos._

–Entendido. –asintieron ambas al tiempo que daban la espalda a Zetsu para partir de inmediato.

–_Y una última cosa_. –dijo el Akatsuki antes de que Ice se alejara. –_Solo deben recuperar los anillos. Los cuerpos no interesan._

–Eso ya lo sé. –clamó Ice frunciendo el ceño para luego dar un gran salto para alcanzar a Rye, que ya se había adelantado demasiado.

–_¿Tú qué crees?_ –le pregunto la parte blanca a la negra. _–¿La criatura que eligió Kakuzu podrá sobrevivir junto con Rye?_

–Es difícil de saber. –dijo su contraparte. –Ese monstruo de Rye ya asesinó al elegido de Kisame, ¿recuerdas? No quedo nada de él. Tal vez ella corra la misma suerte.

–_Deberíamos mantenernos al corriente de lo que ocurre ¿no crees?_

–Es buena idea. –dijo la parte negra esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y el cuerpo de Zetsu fue desvaneciéndose como si fuera tragado por la piedra dura sobre la que antes había estado de pie.

--

Una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminaba los ojos de Ice, que avanzaba por delante de su compañera, quien estaba un poco cabreada por el hecho de que existiera alguien más rápido que ella sobre la superficie terrestre, apresurándose lo más que podía a comenzar su misión. Le importaba en lo más mínimo recuperar los estúpidos anillos, su único objetivo era poder recuperar el cuerpo de Kakuzu que debía estar resguardado en alguno de los laboratorios de investigación de la Villa de la Hoja. Solo entonces podría proseguir con su plan.

Si al líder le molestaban sus acciones o no tampoco le apetecía saber, Ice era capaz de enfrentarse a él si este se interponía en sus objetivos. Porque Ice estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a Kakuzu, no importaban los riesgos y si alguien se interponía en su camino, ella no dudaría dos veces en eliminarlo.

Pero ese no era el único sentimiento que recorría a Ice. No se quedaría conforme con hacerse con el cadáver de Kakuzu. No, ella deseaba venganza. Aun recordaba la imagen de aquel ninja haragán de Konoha al que no había asesinado. Debía remendar ese error, Shikamaru Nara estaba a la cabeza de su lista negra. Haría sufrir a la Hoja por sus acciones, así como lo hizo con aquel hombre que la obligó a asesinar a sus padres. Si, esa seria una misión muy interesante.

--

–¿Deidara partió a una misión con Tobi? –preguntó Amaya a Sasori, que caminaba por delante de ella, conduciéndola a través del laberinto subterráneo.

–Ellos dos tienen cosas que hacer. Amaya, –agregó tratando de no apresurar los hechos, la entrada a la siguiente galería estaba ya muy próxima. –tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que no cualquiera puede formar parte de Akatsuki.

–Por supuesto que lo sé. –afirmó la pelirroja con firmeza. –¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Sasori se detuvo un momento antes de cruzar el umbral. Volvió el rostro hacia Amaya y le miró de una manera que esta jamás antes había visto: los ojos del marionetista detonaban una mezcla de extrañas emociones que ardían dentro de él. Pero sus miradas solo estuvieron conectadas durante un segundo. Sasori regresó su cabeza al frente e ingresó en la habitación, seguido por su subordinada que se encontraba completamente confundida por la actitud del marionetista.

–Dime, Amaya, –dijo con voz clara y fuerte. –¿qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar para formar parte de esta organización?

Amaya frunció el ceño, alzando la guardia. Algo estaba fuera de lo normal ahí, pero estaría preparada para cualquier sorpresa. Pero no respondió la pregunta.

–¿Estas dispuesta a entregar tu vida a Akatsuki? ¿Crees tener lo necesario para mantenerte firme como un miembro más de ella?

–No llegue tan lejos solo para venir aquí y dar media vuelta. Vine porque estoy dispuesta a ser un miembro de Akatsuki. –respondió Amaya.

–Entonces, permítenos ver si en verdad mereces ser un miembro de esta organización. –Sasori desenrollo un pequeño pergamino al tiempo que hablaba, para luego crear los sellos necesarios para la invocación. –Permítenos ponerte a prueba.

El marionetista giró para quedar de frente a su subordinada, al lado de Sasori se erguía una ostentosa marioneta, de las mejores de su arsenal. Amaya se puso en guardia, creía saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

–Seguro que ya lo has de saber Amaya: para formar parte de Akatsuki debes estar al nivel de uno. –masculló Sasori. –Esta es una prueba que decidirá si realmente eres capaz de formar parte de Akatsuki. Las reglas son sencillas: si consigues mantener una lucha pareja conmigo durante por lo menos un día entonces estarás dentro. Solo es cuestión de no morir.

–¿Y si te venzo, Sasori? –le retó Amaya sonriendo con confianza. No es que la prueba le pareciera sencilla, al contrario pasarla se veía casi imposible, si no que no demostraría debilidad alguna durante su batalla. Debía ser capaz de mostrar todo su potencial.

–Si me vences o me matas, entonces obtendrás un lugar seguro en Akatsuki. –fue la respuesta del Akatsuki que no lucía intimidado por el valor de Amaya. –De cualquier manera, ¿podrás hacerlo?

–Será mejor que te lo muestre. –dijo la kunoichi preparándose para la batalla más difícil de toda su vida.

–Entonces comencemos.

--

Algo golpeo el suelo y Miyuki sintió como la fuerza del impacto la lanzaba hacia atrás. Apenas si consiguió caer en cuclillas para cuando tuvo que saltar para esquivar un segundo ataque. Esta vez cayó de pie y fue capaz de reconocer a su atacante: este se había quedado de pie, con una sonrisa que mostraba dos blancas hileras de dientes triangulares, y sosteniendo en mano una gran espada, cuya "cuchilla" estaba envuelta en una masa de gasas blanquecinas, porque esa no era una espada común: se trataba de Samehada, la espada de uno de los legendarios espadachines ninja…

–¡Kisame! –exclamó Miyuki entre resentida y sorprendida.

–¡Veo que no has vuelto a perder la memoria!¡eh, chiquilla!

Miyuki no comprendía. Ni siquiera, aun después de haber sido atacada ya por el Akatsuki, se podía poner en guardia.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿P-porqué me atacaste? –preguntó Miyuki completamente confundida.

–¡Y también puedo ver que sigues siendo igual de despistada! –se mofo el pez. –¿Cómo que "p-porq-que te est-toy atac-cando"? ¿No es obvio? –Kisame irguió a Samehada alzándola por sobre el suelo y señalando con ella a Miyuki, en clara muestra de que volvería a atacarle.

Las palabras del Akatsuki tuvieron que ser analizadas varias veces por la mente de Miyuki para que esta pudiera hacerse una idea de la situación. Y, por fin, esta se puso en guardia.

–¿Vas a matarme? –la pregunta le salió muy forzada, Miyu apretaba tanto los dientes por los nervios que no era capaz de hablar de manera normal.

Kisame lo medito un minuto antes de responder:

–Mmm… bueno se podría decir algo así. Pero creo que aun no lo entiendes, niña. –dijo riéndose entre dientes de la ignorancia de Miyuki quien estaba tan tensa que ni siquiera cabía lugar en ella para estar ofendida por las burlas del pez. –Verás, por si aun no te has dado cuenta tu quieres entrar en Akatsuki ¿no es así? –a Kisame se le daba muy bien obviar demasiado las cosas. –Pues esta es tu oportunidad…

–¿Mi… oportunidad? –murmuró Miyuki mirando a Kisame con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Entonces la sentencia de muerte aun no había sido dictada? O tal vez si, si para entrar a Akatsuki debía vencer a Kisame entonces ya estaba frita.

–Y tu oído también ha mejorado, lo captaste a la primera. –le apremió el pez como si Miyuki fuera una niña de seis años. –Este es el caso, mocosa: si evitas que te mate en las siguientes veinticuatro horas tal vez tengas una posibilidad de ingresar en la organización.

–¿Si evito que me mates? ¿Es una prueba o algo así?

–Correcto. La prueba original dice que si me vences o me matas tienes un puesto directo, pero como tú eres muy débil solo tienes que resistir un día combatiendo contra mi, y debo decirte que eso me parece un reto muy difícil para alguien con un nivel tan bajo…

La sangre de Miyuki comenzó a hervir con las críticas de Kisame que consiguieron lograr que los nervios y la inseguridad que corrompía a Miyu se transformaran en un intenso deseo de preparar sushi.

Miyuki desenvainó su espada dispuesta a enfrentar el reto aun cuando sus manos temblaban tanto que la cuchilla de Kasei bailaba frente a Kisame.

–Te mostrare lo que he mejorado en todo este tiempo. –dijo tratando de no lucir asustada, pues la verdad es que la idea de luchar contra alguien como Kisame le parecía de lo más horrible y espantoso.

–Solo asegúrate de hacerlo antes de que te mate, mocosa. –le advirtió el pez con una gran sonrisa. –Porque no te hare las cosas para nada sencillas: si me das una oportunidad para acabar contigo, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Miyuki tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para todo: la vida y la muerte. Esa sería la batalla que determinaría el curso de su destino y dependía de si conseguía pasar esa prueba o no si había un futuro esperando a Miyuki o si el final estaba por llegar.

--

La vista del nuevo amanecer era algo digno de contemplarse desde la torre más alta de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Su cabello naranja imitaba al sol del amanecer que estaba por alzarse sobre el horizonte. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por su espalda pero no se apresuro a ver quien era, pues ya lo sabía.

–¿En verdad crees que es buena idea enviar a esas dos por los anillos? –preguntó una voz de mujer.

–Son órdenes de arriba. –masculló él con su mirada gris opaca aun perdida en la lejanía. –Pero no creo que sea mala idea.

–Rye es incontrolable y la otra, la pequeña… No creo que ella este dispuesta a obedecer las indicaciones que se le dieron al pie de la letra. –reprobó Konan también viendo hacia el amanecer.

–No espero que lo haga. –repuso Pein ganándose una mirada de intriga por parte de su compañera. –Kakuzu no era para nada tonto. Escogió un buen reemplazo, esa niña conoce el verdadero dolor, por eso confió en ella y en su fuerza.

–Sé que es fuerte. Ambos lo pudimos comprobar en su prueba, pero sus emociones son demasiado dinámicas: preferirá recuperar el cadáver de Kakuzu que al anillo. No la creo capaz de cumplir esta misión.

–Lo hará. –esta vez, Pein hablaba demasiado confiado. Las acciones de esas dos eran muy riesgosas pero él lo dejaba pasar sin que eso irrumpiera en su concentración. –Ella tiene una misión más importante que eso, Konan, por eso la envié. Mostrará a Konoha el futuro que les espera… les enseñara que es el verdadero sufrimiento…

–Espero y sea así.

Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras la tibia brisa jugueteaba revolviéndoles en cabello. Su paz estaba muy próxima, su meta era ya casi palpable, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

–Konan, ¿no está aquí tu subordinada?

Konan asintió y, a pesar de que él estaba de espaldas pudo percibir la acción de su compañera.

–Será mejor que vayas a supervisarla: necesitamos saber si nos será útil aun después del incidente con Itachi. Tal vez el hecho de que haya llegado hasta aquí no fue mas que suerte. –al tiempo que hablaba, Pein se ponía en pie, como el sol que ya estaba por sobre la línea del horizonte, listo para alumbrar un nuevo día.

–Entiendo.

Esta vez no hubo pasos que indicaran la partida de Konan. Solo se escuchó el sonido de cientos de alas rasgando el viento del amanecer.

* * *


	23. El Origen de Nuestras Fuerzas

Después de una larga tardanza, por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero tanto examen que he tenido y mi cerebro estaba demasiado seco para poder escribir algo bueno. Gracias a las personas pacientes, y no tanto, que siguen este fic y a las que dejaron reviews: Kurogami, BadGirlHeart, Kari, yeguilexi, lorena, naIrAkua y Katy Sacuba :)

Antes de dejarles leer este siguente capítulo hay algo que quiero aclarar (porque tal vez algunas cosas los confundan un poquitín) acerca de nuestra querida y desafortunada Miyuki: bien, como todos sabemos Miyu es de nuestra dimensión (en la que vemos Naruto por tv); pero en este capítulo aparecerá otra Miyuki, la Miyuki del mundo de Naruto (la que desde un principio existió ahi antes de que nuestra Miyuki llegara). Esto es algo que el fic aclarará por si solo más adelante, pero de cualquier manera es bueno decirselo de una vez: la Miyuki que nosotros hemos seguido todo el fic es la Miyu de nuestro mundo pero en el cuerpo de la Miyu narutera. Espero y les ayude a darse una idea de lo que ocurra en este capítulo y quede un poco más claro.

Bien, si les quedan dudas, decirme y yo tratare de responderselas por PM o al siguiente capítulo en caso de que sean muy generales.

Ahora, si, aquí les dejo el capi de hoy.

* * *

**El Origen de Nuestras Fuerzas**

Miyuki sangraba.

No había pasado más de una hora en medio de esa endemoniada lucha cuando fue sorprendida por las extrañas habilidades, no de Kisame, sino de su espada. Samehada había resultado ser una espada de lo más peculiar después de todo. Las escamas le desgarraron el hombro a Miyuki en primera oportunidad, solo entonces pudo Miyu entender el cuan en serio era esa lucha.

Pero el mayor problema no residía en la singular espada si no en su capacidad de robar el chakra de su oponente, que había dejado a la chica al borde de la muerte en mas de una ocasión, aunque por alguna extraña razón, Kisame no la había conseguido matar todavía. Porque ella estaba segura de que Kisame hubiera podido hacerlo. Tal vez el azulado Akatsuki solo estuviera jugando con ella y, cuando por fin se decidiera, le pondría fin a la vida de Miyuki.

Kisame dio un gran salto hacia atrás, apartándose de Miyuki quien lo tomo como un gran alivio. Todavía no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo conseguir atacar al pez cuando este absorbía su chakra cada vez que Miyuki intentaba crear un jutsu. Pero ahora era el Hoshigaki quien estaba formando sellos.

Un enorme torrente de agua surgió de la nada, obligando a Miyuki a saltar hasta por encima de un montón de cajas de manera que se albergaban en esa extraña bodega. Todo el gigantesco lugar quedo inundado bajo por lo menos dos metros de agua. Un inmenso manto azul recubría todo como un mar ante la impresión de Miyuki cuyas esperanzas se reducían más a cada minuto. Todavía era demasiado débil.

–¡No te confíes tanto, mocosa! ¡Apenas estamos comenzando! –bramó el legendario espadachín al tiempo que formaba un nuevo jutsu.

Y vaya que él tenía razón: Miyuki solo alzó la cabeza para contemplar como el agua tomaba la figura de varios temibles tiburones que surcaban el resto del azul líquido en dirección a ella.

Un instinto de supervivencia que rara vez se mostraba existente dentro de Miyuki le indicó que debía hacer: no iba a huir, era hora de que comenzara a enfrentar la realidad. Y ese era el momento justo para hacerlo. Armándose de valor, Miyuki sujeto fuerte a Kasei y, aprovechando que en esa ocasión Samehada no podría robarle su chakra, lo moldeo alrededor de su espada, preparándola para un contraataque desgarrador.

Blandió a Kasei una, dos, tres veces, y los antes peligrosos tiburones se deshicieron en cuanto el ataque de las cuchillas de viento de Miyuki los alcanzó, deslizándose como una ventisca y surcando el agua, cada vez con menor velocidad, hasta alcanzar a Kisame, quien recibió el primero cubriéndose con su espada, cuyos vendajes fueron desgarrados y cayeron al agua, pero siendo lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar los otros dos. Solo un pequeño corte en la capa del Akatsuki fue todo lo que el agotador ataque de Miyuki fue capaz de conseguir.

Solo un corte. Miyuki no cabía en si de su sorpresa. Al final, había conseguido golpear al gran azul. Era un logro que conseguía darle más valor para continuar.

Kisame no estaba tan impresionado como Miyuki pero sabía que ese ataque estuvo muy cerca. El torpe cascarón humano que despertó luego de que Itachi usara un genjutsu sobre ella había pasado a ser _alguien_, y se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, afortunadamente para él todavía no lo suficiente para hacerle frente. Lo que si le sorprendía a Kisame era que Miyuki aun sin poder recordar nada hubiese alcanzado ese nivel, que por supuesto era mucho más bajo que el que tenía cuando le vio por primera vez:

_Esa mañana había amanecido con una brisa helada, un poco fuera de lo habitual, por eso es que él lo recordaba tan bien._

_Como siempre, saltaba por sobre el ramaje como si fuera solo, puesto que Itachi no solía ser un compañero con quien se pudiera tener una ligera charla. No, los dos se movían en silencio y pronto lo harían con sigilo puesto que en esa ocasión tenían una misión muy "importante" que, extrañamente, no tenía nada que ver con capturar Jinchuurikis._

_Llegaron antes de la hora indicada al punto de encuentro, pero permanecieron alejados del lugar exacto por mera precaución, no serían víctimas de ningún intento estúpido de una emboscada. _

–_Ya viene. –fue lo que dijo Itachi parpadeando lentamente, como si se lamentara de algo. Pero tratándose de Itachi, Kisame jamás podía saber en qué estaba pensando su singular compañero._

_Segundos después, él también fue capaz de sentirlo. Alguien se aproximaba, pero era muy difícil determinar su posición, había algo en ese ninja que no le daba muy buena señal por lo que llevó su mano a la empuñadura de Samehada listo para un ataque sorpresa._

–_Oye Itachi, ¿Es alguna clase de Genjustu? No puedo saber por donde viene. –le pregunto, después de todo, era el señor Uchiha quien mejor sabía respecto a ese tema. _

–_No es ningún genjutsu. –le confirmo Itachi hablando de esa forma tétrica habitual en él. –Yo tampoco estoy seguro de saber por cual dirección se acerca._

_Los pequeños ojos del ninja de la niebla echaron una mirada incrédula a su compañero, ¿desde cuándo Itachi hablaba de no estar seguro?_

_–Eso es una sorpresa en ti, Itachi. Supongo que debemos ser cautelosos con este ninja._

_Hubo un leve movimiento en las copas de los árboles, Kisame apenas consiguió desmontar a Samehada de su espalda para cuando ella ya estaba ahí. Era una mujer no muy alta, con ojos de un color azul turquesa, el largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y que a simple vista no daba la impresión de ser un oponente muy poderoso; el único punto que indicaba que se trataba de un guerrero era la pequeña katana, del tamaño de una regla, que portaba en la espalda._

–_¿Itachi, es ella a quien buscamos? –pregunto a su compañero que continuaba muy calmado al tiempo que fijaba sus pequeños ojos sobre la kunoichi. –¿La que eligió esa Konan?_

–_Aun no lo sabemos. –murmuró el Uchiha dirigiendo su mirada carmesí hacia ella. _

_En cuanto Itachi movió la cabeza la mujer se apresuró a desviar la vista hacia Kisame. Tal vez sabía que es lo que ocurriría si su mirada se cruzaba con la de ese Akatsuki o simplemente presentía que Kisame, por ser más alto y aterrador a simple vista, ofrecía una mayor amenaza. De cualquier manera, lucía muy precavida respecto a la situación._

–_Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, –masculló. Era obvio que sabia con quienes estaba; el desvio de mirada había sido a causa de los ojos de la pequeña comadreja Uchiha, entendía contra qué se enfrentaba. –Dos peligrosos criminales que encabezan el libro Bingo, ¿son ustedes a quienes envió Akatsuki por mí?_

–_Eh, ya has oído hablar de nosotros. –dijo Kisame con una pequeña y afilada sonrisa. –Pero me temo que nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre ti, identifícate._

–_Mi nombre es Miyuki Kazehane, antiguamente ninja de Amekurage y un futuro miembro de su organización. –respondió esta muy confiada confirmando las suposiciones de los dos Akatsukis._

–_No creo haber oído nada sobre ti. –gruño Kisame, esa odiosa mujer no podía ser una propuesta para entrar en la organización. ¿Qué demonios pretendía el líder? ¿Llenar a Akatsuki de inútiles prepotentes? Y para colmo, mujeres..._

–_No estoy interesada en dar a conocer mis actos. –respondió esta molesta por ser tomada tan a la ligera._

–_Eso no importa. –les irrumpió Itachi. –Debemos confirmar que eres quien dices ser._

–_¿Te refieres a la contraseña? –inquirió la tal Miyuki llevando la mano izquierda a su bolsillo y ocasionando que Kisame se pusiera en guardia. _

–_Así es. –respondió Itachi. –Dínosla y te creeremos._

_En lugar de responder con las palabras que fueron informadas a Itachi y Kisame, Miyuki saco una shuriken de su bolsillo y la lanzó hacia él. Con tan solo interponer a Samehada entre los dos bastó para que el inútil ataque fuera interceptado. Entonces fue cuando Kisame se fijo bien en el arma que se había clavado a los vendajes de su espada: no era una shuriken común y corriente, la diferencia entre esta y una normal radicaba en que la lanzada por esa mujer estaba hecha de papel._

–_Origami. –murmuró la mujer segundos después, mientras Kisame inspeccionaba la shuriken. –Creí que sería mejor aportar algo más que una contraseña, solo por si quedaban dudas._

–_Una shuriken de papel. –observó Kisame tomando el pequeño objeto. –¡Quien lo diría! En verdad pareces decir la verdad, solo Konan es capaz de hacer algo así. Pero a pesar de eso, y al hecho de que hayas dicho bien la contraseña, sigo sin estar muy convencido. ¿Qué dices tu Itachi? ¿Deberíamos hacerle una pequeña prueba?_

–_No es necesario, ella es. No esta usando ningún jutsu para engañarnos. –respondió la comadreja Uchiha para la decepción de Kisame. Y él que quería un poco de entretenimiento en esa aburrida misión. –No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos yéndonos de una vez. –agregó dándose media vuelta para partir._

–_¡Un momento Uchiha! –alertó la mujer aun manteniéndose distanciada de la pareja de Akatsukis. –Si tu compañero busca una pelea estoy dispuesta a luchar contra él. Solo contra él. –aclaró segundos después._

_Kisame, que ya estaba a punto de regresar a Samehada de vuelta a su espalda no pudo evitar sentirse contento de oír eso. Ya comenzaba a caerle bien esa Kazehane, lástima que no viviría más allá de esa pequeña pelea porque si Kisame entablaba una batalla contra ella estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Y el final para Kisame significaba hasta la muerte._

–_¿Estas segura de querer luchar contra mi, niñita? –le reto el pez dejándose llevar por el calor de la batalla e ignorando las palabras de Itachi diciendo que era una perdida de tiempo._

–_Estoy dispuesta a luchar contra ti si eso me lleva a ser un Akatsuki. Si te mato, podre quedarme con ese anillo que cargas en tu mano, una vez me haga con el anillo seré un Akatsuki. Además de poder quedarme con Samehada. –fue lo que le dijo Miyuki que parecía perfectamente enterada de cómo funcionaba Akatsuki y del gran valor de la espada que usaba Kisame._

–_¿Y que pasa si eres tu la que muere? –interrogo Kisame entendiendo que esa lucha podría tratarse de algo más interesante. –Tú no tienes nada de valor para mí, no ganaría nada si te logro vencer._

–_Habrías conseguido el honor de terminar con el único miembro vivo del clan Kazehane. Aunque claro, eso no sucederá porque yo venceré. –afirmó ella._

–_Eso ya lo veremos. –dijo el pez aguzando los ojos y listo para comenzar a luchar._

–_No lo hagas, Kisame. –ordeno la voz de Itachi a sus espaldas. –Recuerda que nuestra misión es conducirla hasta la guarida. Si le matas aquí la misión perdería sentido._

–_Vamos Itachi, no seas tan estricto. Podremos decir que nunca se presentó o que se trataba de algún espía, no importa. No creo que nosotros dos vayamos a necesitar reemplazos en algún futuro… si esa Rye tuvo el descaro de masacrar a mi elegido ¿porque yo no he de poder hacer lo mismo con esta chica?, además ella sabe en que se esta implicando ¿no es así, mocosa? –le gritó ya con las ansias de comenzar a luchar. Itachi siempre solía evitar batallas "innecesarias" y solía quitarle la gracia a sus misiones._

–_Yo sé exactamente en que juego estoy apostando. –respondió Miyuki sacando la pequeña katana que llevaba en una funda horizontal en su espalda. –Eres tu el que no sabe contra qué se enfrenta, pececito._

–_Bien, bien, te has pasado de la raya mocosa. –gruño Kisame saltando en dirección a Miyuki blandiendo a Samehada entre sus manos azules, no dejaría que una niñita se pusiera a hablarle así._

_Sin embargo, el pequeño enclenque elegido por Konan resultó ser un poquitín más rápido de lo que él imagino. Desapareció de su vista y al instante se encontró por detrás de él, atisbándole una patada voladora que Kisame cubrió con Samehada. Casi de inmediato la chica se apresuro a retirase y retomar su distancia sin dejarle oportunidad a Kisame de hacer jirones su pierna con la piel rasposa de Samehada._

–_¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? –pregunto Kisame creando los sellos necesarios para invocar una gran cantidad de agua, una vez hecho solo sería cuestión de tiempo hacerla pedazos. _

–_Aun no has visto nada. –respondió Miyuki haciendo tan solo un simple sello._

_Itachi, que hasta entonces solo había sido testigo de la pelea sabiendo que sería más tardado continuar si iba a tener que cargar los dos cuerpos inconscientes de Kisame y la supuesta subordinada de Konan a que si esperaba que uno de los dos muriera ahí y continuaba con el otro, había aguzado su sharingan tratando de descifrar la técnica que acababa de hacer la mujer: a simple vista, o lo que vería alguien sin su técnica de rasgo sanguíneo como Kisame, no pasaba aparentemente nada pero en realidad el chakra de ella se había acumulado en sus brazos y piernas moldeado de tal manera que giraba alrededor de sus miembros de manera constante; eso no era algo que cualquiera pudiera ser capaz de hacer._

_Una marejada, creada por su tiburonesco compañero arrasó el lugar obligándolo a él y a la mujer a saltar hacia lo alto de los arboles para no ser arrastrados con ella. Kisame se posicionó rápidamente sobre una rama pero con la mujer no ocurría lo mismo: ella saltaba de una forma muy extraña, como en cámara lenta, manteniéndose en el aire más tiempo de lo normal y dando la impresión de ser tan ligera como una pluma. _

_Kisame estaba un poco desconcertado, pero eso no le impediría continuar con su estrategia. Poco después de hacer su extensiva invocación de agua, Kisame se dispuso a formar su siguiente jutsu: la ligera silueta de un dragón se elevó formada por un torrente de agua y se dirigió directo a Miyuki quien escapo al impacto por poco. Y de nuevo, ella tenía aterrizajes muy suaves a pesar de que los saltos que daba resultaban muy burdos. Kisame trataba de comprender qué ocurría. Echó una pequeña ojeada a su compañero quien seguramente ya debería saber cómo ella era capaz de ir tan en contra de la fuerza de gravedad._

_La Kazehane tampoco perdió tiempo: creo una única réplica, como si eso fuese suficiente para vencer a Kisame, y mientras la verdadera desenvainaba la corta katana haciendo correr su chakra constantemente sobre la espada, el clon creaba varios sellos. Extrañamente, Kisame recordaba haber visto esa clase de sellos antes._

–_Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu bola de fuego._

_Y de la boca de la replica surgió una gigantesca flama. Por algo los sellos le habían sido familiares a Kisame, ese era uno de los jutsus que solía usar Itachi. Aunque el Akatsuki se presumía lo suficientemente alejado de ella como para ser dañado por la técnica de fuego se sorprendió cuando vio como la esfera llameante era movida y alimentada por una fuente corriente de viento que dirigía el fuego directo a él._

_Era una suerte que hubiera estado atento y no se hubiera confiado de más, porque de no ser así, sería pescado frito. Kisame se vio obligado a moverse con reflejos rápidos y bruscos para esquivar las extrañas ráfagas de fuego que se movían hacia él impulsadas como misiles rastreadores. Los incesantes ataques ardientes de su combatiente que, odiaba reconocer, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, los alejaron de su bien preparado campo de batalla acuático, induciéndolos en el bosque. _

_El audaz Akatsuki cayó en un claro mientras formaba rápidos sellos. El vapor de agua presente en la humedad del bosque comenzó a condensarse en una esfera frente a él listo para dispararse en un fuerte torrente en cuanto la chica surgiera de la espesura del bosque. Y el plan de Kisame fue efectivo: justo cuando ella surgía de entre los arboles fue impactada por un disparo de agua._

_Pero Kisame sabía, ahora por experiencia, que eso no iba a terminar ahí: tomó con fuerza la empuñadura de Samehada mientras que un tronco de madera tomaba el lugar se su atacante, puesto que usó un jutsu de sustitución, y se giró listo para recibir un ataque de por la espalda._

_Esta vez no le extraño tener razón: la replica, seguramente, de la Kazehane se alzaba saltando sobre él lista para usar nuevamente una técnica de fuego cuando sin previo aviso se deshizo con un "¡puff!" frente a los ojos de Kisame._

_Él se preparó para otro ataque pero no ocurrió nada. La voz de Itachi surgiendo de entre los árboles le hizo entender el porqué._

–_No estamos para desperdiciar energía de esa manera, Kisame. –le reprendió el Uchiha saliendo de entre los setos y arrojando el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer al suelo, tan despiadado y frio como siempre._

–_Eres tú, Itachi. –alegó Kisame relajándose puesto que ya no tenía contra quien luchar. –No es justo, estaba listo para hacerla pedazos con Samehada, lo sabias, ¿porqué te entrometiste? Además, ¿qué demonios le hiciste? ¿No me digas que usaste un genjutsu contra ella?_

–_La detuve en la manera que era necesaria. De otra manera te hubiera quemado junto con la mitad del bosque._

–_¿Qué demonios quieres decir, Itachi? –preguntó Kisame acercándose al cuerpo de la chica y viéndole con curiosidad, ahora que ya no representaba ningún peligro para él. _

–_Tú debiste haberte dado cuenta, la forma en la que aumentaba la capacidad de sus técnicas. –fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha, hablando solo lo necesario._

–_Si, lo note: utiliza una replica para crear técnicas de fuego mientras que la verdadera utilizaba esa espada para canalizar el chakra y crear ráfagas de viento. Es por eso que podía aumentar el alcance y la dirección de sus ataques. Debo admitir que no cualquier shinobi es capaz de hacer algo así. Supongo que si alguien pudo apreciar eso fuiste tú, ¿no Itachi? El sharingan debió haberlo descubierto incluso antes de que ella ejecutara sus movimientos. Un shinobi peculiar pero al fin y al cabo no demasiado fuerte, después de todo eligió luchar contra mí y no contra ti. Seguro que no se creía tan fuerte como para ganarte, ¿eh, Itachi?_

_Itachi solo quedo en silencio mirando, al igual que Kisame, el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer. La subordinada de Konan y aspirante a formar parte de Akatsuki, Kazehane Miyuki._

Y ahora, que se enfrentaba nuevamente contra ella, Kisame se percataba de cuan deficiente le había dejado el Uchiha después de ese primer encuentro. La Miyuki contra la que peleaba en ese instante (boba, insegura, débil e ingenua) era totalmente diferente a la que conoció por primera vez (ególatra, confianzuda, perspicaz y calculadora). Se había convertido en alguien completamente irreconocible en todos los aspectos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era fuerte, aun estando en ese estado en el que lucía y luchando al nivel de un simple chunnin, podría llegar a representar un peligro.

--

Ninguno de los dos estaba herido, aun. Pero había alguien que estaba especialmente agotado: Amaya. La kunoichi no era de la clase que no posee resistencia, al contrario, era alguien muy persistente; pero el cansancio únicamente la afectaba a ella, puesto que era el único combatiente con un cuerpo humano. Sasori podría continuar atacándole sin necesidad siquiera de parpadear pero ella no. Amaya no era una marioneta. Y era esa la causa de que la ventaja del marionetista continuara aumentando cada vez más, junto con el tiempo que llevaban en batalla.

El solo resultar herida en esa lucha podría significar su derrota absoluta, puesto que la mayoría de las armas que usaban las marionetas de Sasori estaban impregnadas de alguna sustancia tóxica que mataría a la pelirroja en caso que el marionetista no lo hiciera primero.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? Amaya, con la frente coronada de sudor y jadeando incesantemente, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna referencia pero resultaba imposible saber el tiempo estando en un lugar como ese.

Un ataque más. Esta vez Amaya no esquivo el triple ataque de marionetas endemoniadas por parte de Sasori, sino que lo cubrió con un jutsu que creaba una barrera de agua a su alrededor durante el ataque. Pero ella no podría continuar así, desperdiciaba demasiado chakra.

Resistir. Al principio había sonado sencillo: "_mantener una lucha pareja conmigo durante por lo menos un día_", pero en ese preciso instante la opción de derrotar al Akatsuki se veía más palpable. No había otra manera, puesto que su cuerpo no sería capaz de tolerar esa sobrexplotación por mucho tiempo más, si iba a perder, se aseguraría de haber dado lo mejor. Ya quedaba en manos del destino si merecía vivir o no.

–Ahora ves las desventajas de tu "inmortalidad", ¿Amaya? –dijo Sasori con voz melosa moviendo sus dedos de manera casi imperceptible pero desencadenado otro ataque masivo por parte de sus marionetas.

La pelirroja no respondió, apenas si podía contener el aliento. Pero sabía exactamente a qué hacía referencia el Akatsuki: la vez en la que ella rechazó abandonar su cuerpo y hacerse "inmortal" como Sasori. El método de extender la vida del Akatsuki no le parecía el más adecuado, creía que dejaría de sentirse viva si convertía su cuerpo en una muñeca; no era lo que ella deseaba. Ella deseaba poder sentir los frutos de su venganza en piel propia así como había sufrido el dolor de sus perdidas en ese mismo cuerpo.

–Eres buena combatiendo, pero de ninguna manera serás capaz de continuar con esta batalla el tiempo suficiente. Tal vez tu mente no se rinda, pero tu cuerpo terminará cayendo. –prosiguió Sasori.

–Lo sé. –dijo al fin Amaya. –Pensé que resistir era una buena idea, pero ahora veo que la única opción que realmente te permite ganar es llevar esta lucha en serio: debo desear matarte si quiero ganar. –la mirada esmeralda de la shinobi se alzó mirando con decisión hacia Sasori. Realmente estaba dispuesta acabar con él si eso se requería para poder tomar un lugar en esa infernal organización.

--

El sol del mediodía resplandecía débilmente entre una espesa masa de nubes que cubría Amekurage. En algún lugar oculto entre los altos edificios de la aldea se entablaba la lucha entre Miyuki y Kisame, pero, a pesar de faltar todavía más de doce horas para que se acabara la prueba, la lucha no se prolongaría siquiera por una hora más.

Donde antes se extendía casi un lago ya solo quedaban unos cuantos charcos, suficiente para Kisame que, a pesar de unos ligeros rasguños, continuaba en perfecta forma y con mucho chakra para seguir luchando por más tiempo. Esa era una de las razones por las que fue elegido para poner esa prueba puesto que era el miembro de la organización que poseía más chakra; claro, después de Rye. Pero para Kisame Rye era un intruso que no se contaba entre los Akatsuki.

Al contrario de Kisame, Miyuki sentía que sería asesinada de un momento a otro. Sus esperanzas renovadas habían ido cayendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y a pesar de que conseguía infligir una que otra herida a Kisame no se comparaba con los daños que el pez le había causado.

Miyuki estaba empapada de arriba abajo, parte del agua que chorreaba de su ropa estaba teñida del color rojo de sus sangre: tenía una herida pequeña sobre el hombro y otra mucho más grave en el muslo que le había hecho Samehada, además de estar llena de rasguños y algunos moretones que no se marcaban bien aun. Su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido de lo normal y respiraba de manera agitada, pero se sorprendía al saber que su cuerpo continuaba respondiéndole como al principio, aunque un poco torpe pero seguía sacandole de apuros, con todo ese daño.

–Ya han pasado seis horas y aun sigues de pie, ¡jajá! Debo admitir que eso me sorprende bastante. –reconoció Kisame bromeando tranquilamente, como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la batalla. –Solo te faltan dieciocho horas más, ¿crees que podrás resistirlas? –pregunto y a Miyuki ese comentario le abofeteo más que cualquier golpe que le hubiera dado el Akatsuki, pues él también podía notarlo: ella estaba a punto de ceder.

Y no es que Kisame fuera muy bueno deduciendo cosas, sino que ese era un hecho que cualquiera que contara con un par de ojos, incluso tan pequeños como los de él, podría saber: se veía ya en el rostro de Miyuki desde hacía minutos atrás. Miyu, en medio de la lucha, había olvidado mantener su expresión de batalla (la que decía: "¡Te aplastare como a una cucaracha!") y había dejado que sus emociones se reflejaran en su cara: lo único que podía mostrar era miedo. Un miedo desesperado que le carcomía por dentro.

La única cosa con la que sentía era capaz de derrocar al Akatsuki era _esa técnica_, pero solo si conseguía hacerla como aquella primera vez, cuando se enfrentó contra Temari. El problema estaba en que Miyuki era incapaz de completarla, le faltaba un _algo_ para poder realizarla a la perfección y si no descubría qué era ese _algo _dentro de los próximos minutos, su vida, demasiado corta basándose en sus pocas memorias, habría llegado a su fin.

--

Ambos se encontraban observabando la pelea desde el primer plano. Los dos, hermano y hermana, estaban destinados a estar ahí, en ese preciso instante, y contemplado esa justa batalla. A pesar de que estaban en medio del terreno de la lucha ninguno de los dos combatientes, tanto el Akatsuki como la torpe chica de cabello negro, podía notar su presencia o siquiera verlos, no a menos que ellos quisieran dejarse ver, pero ellos solo se concretaban a seguir el curso que tenían marcado. Y se acercaba el momento de intervenir una vez más.

–¿Ahora, hermana? –pregunto el chico de cabello blancuzco, dirigiendo su mirada, de un extraño color dorado, hacía su compañera, cuyo rostro estaba oculto entre la larga cortina de cabello negro que caía frente a el.

La aludida dejo pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

–Dáselo. –ordenó alzando la vista hacia la batalla. Tenía la piel muy blanca y era muy diferente a él, a excepción de sus ojos cuyo color desprendía el mismo brillo misterioso que los de él. Aun con todo eso, ella estaba lejos de parecer una humana común y corriente, al igual que su otra mitad.

Su alegre hermano sonrió al tiempo que en la palma de su mano aparecía una esfera escarlata, no más grande que una canica.

–Esto es muy diferente a lo que solemos hacer… tal vez es lo que ellos llamarían injusto ¿no crees, hermana? –murmuraba este mientras hacía rodar la pequeña esfera entre sus manos esperando el momento indicado. –Digo, realmente esto no le pertenece… no es algo que ella realmente haya vivido antes…

–Le pertenece a su cuerpo y a su mente, será por el bien de estos y no por el de su alma la razón por la cual debemos hacerlo. –cortó fríamente su hermana sin despegar sus ojos de la lucha. –Además esta _eso_... no creo que pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo más...

–Habremos de tener paciencia. Todavía no ha llegado el momento. –espetó el sin poder comprender las frustración de su hermana. Esta solo continuo en silencio.

–Hazlo ahora. –ordenó al cabo de unos minutos.

–Lo estoy haciendo. –y apretó la pequeña esfera entre su puño hasta convertirla en nada. –Ya esta. Con esto debe ser suficiente para que Miyuki-chan viva. Porque vivirá ¿verdad?

Su hermana asintió y los dos se fueron de ahí. No era necesario seguir contemplando la batalla cuando ya conocerían su resultado. Su trabajo en ese tiempo estaba hecho.

--

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿La niña ya no puede hacer nada más? –pregunto Kisame en forma despectiva mientras caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a Miyuki, que estaba en cuclillas y apoyándose sobre Kasei, clavada en el suelo, ya sin poder atacar más al Akatsuki.

Pero Kisame no recibió respuesta alguna. Por un instante, la expresión de Miyuki había cambiado de su agonizante miedo a la certeza absoluta.

Miyuki no sabía si se debía a la desesperación, al miedo o a un milagro pero de pronto sentía que sabía cosas que jamás pensó que existieran. Recordaba haber sentido esa misma sensación antes pero no se detuvo a pensar en donde porque ahora lo sabía.

Sabía cómo vencer a Kisame, y lo haría de inmediato.

Mientras el Akatsuki se le acercaba completamente relajado y con Samehada en lo alto decidido a acabar con ese juego, puesto que Miyuki ya no podría hacer nada más y ya no había razón para continuar jugando como hasta entonces, Miyuki formaba los sellos necesarios para su técnica la más rápido que podía.

"_Primera Danza: Justu de las Plumas de Viento Cortante" _recitó para sus adentros y en cuestión de segundos supo que lo había hecho bien: una oleada de nuevas fuerzas lleno su cuerpo y pronto Miyuki estuvo nuevamente en pie, lista para un último intento.

--

Sasori chistó. La situación había cambiado radicalmente. La razón era que ahora Amaya iba en serio, como si se tratase de una lucha de vida o muerte y estaba usando lo mejor de si. Esto no hubiera representado problema alguno a no ser porque ya había destruido más de la mitad del arsenal del Akatsuki, que había sido reducido drásticamente desde la batalla entre el marionetista y su "querida" abuela Chiyo. Si la situación seguía así él acabaría derrotado pero, su única ventaja residía en que Amaya tampoco contaba con mucho chakra para seguir luchando como hasta ahorita: primero esquivaba dos o tres ataques obligando a Sasori a encorralarle con varias marionetas y cuando estas se acercaban los suficiente creaba un extraño jutsu de agua que literalmente actuaba como el filo de una espada, rebanando a las creaciones de Sasori para que estas luego fueran rematadas con una lluvia de agujas senbon que la kunoichi, muy sabiamente, clavaba en partes estratégicas de las partes restantes de las marionetas para evitar un ataque sorpresa por parte de estas, pues ya conocía bien los trucos de las marionetas.

La pelirroja se esforzaba al máximo, nunca en su vida había tenido una lucha tan difícil como aquella. No tenía descanso aniquilando todo lo que podía esperando la oportunidad correcta para atacar…

Fue entonces cuando esa ansiada oportunidad llegó: la única marioneta móvil en el lugar era el mismo Akatsuki, algo contra lo que ella creía poder lidiar.

Con movimientos rápido se acercó hacia Sasori creando dos clones de agua que corrían tras de ella, cada uno haciendo una técnica diferente. Sasori sabía que lo que se aproximaba no era nada bueno y se apresuró a evitarlo: extendió sus brazos que con un crujido sordo comenzaron a extenderse y sacar cientos de ramificaciones llenas de armas yendo directamente a acabar con Amaya y sus dos clones.

Lo demás ocurrió muy rápido: la kunoichi termino sus tres jutsus y tres diferentes, pero igual de poderosos, jutsus de agua fueron a atacar directamente a Sasori mientras que los dos clones desaparecían con un "¡puff!", la verdadera Amaya tuvo que utilizar todo su chakra restante para crear un escudo contra el ataque de Sasori… se oyó algo romperse y luego todo el sonido desapareció.

Durante unos segundos, Amaya quedó desconectada del mundo. Cuando volvió en si se vio a si misma arrodillada en el frio suelo de piedra del lugar con ambas manos tras su nuca sujetando con fuerza un pequeño dardo seguramente proveniente de alguna de las marionetas que había destruido antes. Por suerte, el dardo no se había clavado en su nuca, pero el veneno mortal que contenía este ya estaba corriendo por sus venas puesto que cuando sus manos lo atraparon fueron aruñadas por la fina punta de aguja.

Un simple rasguño durante toda la batalla y ella sabía que había perdido. Los efectos del veneno comenzaban a mostrarse y mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse solo pensaba en su derrota. Todo estaba perdido: sus metas, su venganza, su vida. Cayó inconsciente con el pensamiento de que ella jamás podría formar parte de Akatsuki, pero Amaya no pudo ver lo que había frente a ella antes de caer...

Sasori, incapaz de mover alguna otra parte de su cuerpo a parte de sus brazos e incapaz de trasladarse al cuerpo de otra marioneta, puesto que todas habían quedado destrozadas, observaba el cuerpo de la kunoichi regado en el suelo. El último ataque de la pelirroja había dejado casi la totalidad del cuerpo de la marioneta en la que residía completamente inútil.

–Luces patético tirado ahí en el piso, Sasori. –dijo una voz y de entre la oscuridad salió un hombre alto, tenía el cabello de un color naranja intenso y lo llevaba peinado de una forma similar a Deidara, pero este tenía el rostro lleno de perforaciones y una banda de la aldea de la lluvia.

–Amaya estuvo demasiado cerca, debo reconocerlo. –murmuró el marionetista tratando se alzarse un poco por encima del suelo pero con solo sus brazos resultaba muy complicado, incluso para una marioneta.

–Tiene buenos movimientos y técnicas. –reconoció el otro Akatsuki echando una mirada hacia la kunoichi. Había sido testigo de gran parte de la lucha y estaba al tanto de que tan capaces eran cada uno. –Es mejor de lo que esperábamos. Cuando se despierte podrás darle las buenas noticias, pronto será un miembro de Akatsuki. –murmuró Pein dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose de nuevo por uno de los pasillos que salían de la galería dejándoles solos.

--

Kisame pudo sentir de inmediato la explosión de chakra que surgió de Miyuki pero no tuvo tiempo de poder tomarlo con Samehada puesto que la chica, que se erguía frente a él llena de energía, había realizado una extraña técnica que le impedía hacer otra cosa aparte de cuidar sus espaldas.

Ráfagas de un extraño viento cortante atizaban al Akatsuki con cada movimiento de Kasei, pero a pesar de que Samehada era el instrumento ideal para cubrirse de esos ataques sin recibir ningún daño había algo que él no conseguía comprender: Aun con todo eso sentía como la piel le era cortada, y la piel de Kisame tendía a ser un poco más gruesa que la de un humano normal, como si fuera atacado por cientos de kunais provenientes de diferentes direcciones. Pero, al menos que ya estuviera ciego, el único ataque que existía ahí era el de la espada y esa mocosa endemoniada que no dejaba de hacer presión.

Las heridas del Akatsuki, a pesar de ser pequeñas, comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más numerosas. Y entonces, Miyuki, creyendo tener a Kisame encorralado, se decidió a acabarlo atravesándolo con su katana. Dio un ligero salto y justo cuando estaba por encima de el pez, este paso a Samehada por frente a ella y todo se esfumó: su fuerza, su jutsu, su chakra…

–¡Pero que niña tan más boba! –clamó el Akatsuki mostrando su sonrisa aserrada. –Teniendo una ventaja como esa y luego tirándola toda por la borda de esa manera, ¿o ya has olvidado el poder de Samehada? –dijo pero Miyuki ya no le oía.

Esa técnica había acabado con todas sus reservas de chakra y energía y ahora Miyu residía regada sobre el suelo, aun sujetando a Kasei entre su mano.

–Bien, –masculló Kisame. –debo admitir que no me agrada mucho hacer esto, porque en verdad disfrutaba burlarme de ti, podemos decir que le das cierta gracia a luchar contigo; pero supongo que esto es lo que se debe hacer. Has perdido niña y una derrota significa la muerte… es hora de acabar con lo que comenzamos aquella vez en el bosque. ¡Adiós!–concluyó alzando a Samehada.

–Detente Kisame. –le ordenó una voz femenina hablando con un tono imponente y serio, totalmente diferente de la de Miyuki.

Como empujadas por un ventarrón, cientos de hojas de papel se arremolinaron frente a él tomando poco la forma de una mujer que, al igual que el pez, vestía la túnica negra de Akatsuki.

–Konan, ¿eh? –saludó regresando a Samehada a su posición normal, sobre la espalda de Kisame. No pudo evitar su sorpresa puesto que esa era la primera vez que veía a Konan cara a cara, el misterioso miembro femenino de la organización. –No me lo esperaba pero, ¿Por qué evitas que acabe con esta batalla? Nos dijeron que sería una lucha a muerte, tú deberías saberlo.

–¿Desde cuando te tomas tan en serio las ordenes, Kisame? –fue lo que dijo ella. –Mientras luchabas pudiste haberle matado en muchas ocasiones y no lo hiciste, ¿o me equivoco? –le reto mirándolo de frente con sus ojos de un resplandeciente color azul.

–Ya, ya. Quería que mostrara toda su fuerza, pero aun con eso no tiene el nivel. –se defendió el Akatsuki.

–No, pero tiene la capacidad. –murmuró la mujer. –Sigue teniendo el potencial, no necesitamos más. Deberías saberlo puesto que son sus capacidades justo lo que se necesita para capturar a ese Jinchuuriki. Su personalidad se endurecerá con un poco de entrenamiento.

–Ya lo sé, –dijo Kisame un tanto molesto por el pequeño sermón. –creí que después de lo que le pasó a su memoria ya no la querrías mas como tu subordinada. Tú has de saber, ella es _muy_ diferente a lo que era antes, ¿o me equivoco?

Konan echo una fugaz ojeada hacia Miyuki, Kisame estaba en lo correcto.

–Debo admitir que cuando la vi por primera vez no creía que ella fuese la misma mujer que yo elegí para formar parte de Akatsuki: su manera de actuar, sus técnicas y movimientos… realmente el único parecido que tenía con mi subordinada era el físico meramente. Incluso temí que se tratara de un espía. Pero entonces uso esa última técnica, la primera danza…

–Con que esa cosa tiene nombre. –irrumpió Kisame mirando las heridas que le había dejado el jutsu.

–Entonces resultó obvio que era la misma persona, nadie más es capaz de realizar esa técnica. –concluyó la Akatsuki. – De cualquier manera, con ese nivel sigue siendo inútil. Asegúrate de decírselo cuando despierte: tiene tres días para alcanzar el nivel que poseía antes de perder la memoria, después de eso yo misma me encargaré de evaluarla y solo entonces decidiremos si se queda o no.

–Entiendo, pero ¿no serías mejor tu haciendole de niñera? o ¿Tengo que ser yo?–preguntó Kisame molesto, echando una ojeada despectiva a Miyuki. De haber sabido eso la hubiera matado antes.

Konan asintió dándole a Kisame una última advertencia con la penetrante mirada de sus ojos azules y luego marchándose de la misma extravagante manera en la que había llegado: transformando su cuerpo en cientos de hojas de papel.

–¡Una niñera! ¡Que estupidez! ¡Como si esta chiquilla tuviese remedio! –se quejó el pez en voz alta pero sin dejar de sonreír. Vaya que tendría razones de sobra para hacerlo dentro de los próximos tres días.

Kisame estaba obligado a hacer algo para lo que no servía y ahora, Miyuki tendría una segunda oportunidad.

--

Iluminadas solamente por la luz de la luna, las dos Akatsuki se movían furtivamente entre la espesura de los arboles ya posicionadas en los alrededores de la aldea de la Hoja. Su objetivo era simple y claro: recuperar los anillos de los ex-miembros de Akatsuki: Kakuzu y Hidan.

A pesar de que la protección de la villa había sido reforzada desde la muerte de los dos Akatsuki, ni para Rye ni para Ice esto representaba inconveniente alguno. Estaban decididas e impacientes por comenzar su misión. Primero irían por el anillo de Kakuzu cuya ubicación estaba confirmada en los laboratorios de investigación de la aldea y luego buscarían el de Hidan, cuyo paradero exacto era desconocido.

La fase de infiltración estaba por comenzar. Cuando vieron a los muros de la aldea alzarse por sobre las copas de los arboles detuvieron su veloz marcha y se pusieron atentas. Desde ese punto debía proseguir la misión con extrema cautela puesto que debía haber algunos ANBU vigilando el contorno de Konoha.

–¿En verdad no tienes nada en contra de lo que planeo hacer, Rye? –le pregunto Ice con una gran seriedad deteniéndose sobre la rama de un árbol y con la mirada perdida entre los arboles.

–Mientras yo no lo cargue a mi me da igual, yo solo estoy en esta misión con el objetivo de volverme más fuerte. Lo que tu quieras hacer de ella no me interesa mientras no impida que yo consiga mi objetivo. –le respondió Rye.

–Entonces no habrá ningún problema. Seguiremos el plan, ¿entendido?

–Si, si, seguiremos el plan…

Y ambas callaron de golpe. El sonido de los animales de la noche había cesado, tanto silencio no era buena señal. Ice lanzo una mirada hacia su nueva compañera.

–¿Puedes saber cuántos? –pregunto a Rye con un susurro.

Rye asintió pomposamente, si, eso era algo que la minúscula Ice era incapaz de saber sin la ayuda de Rye, ¡por fin!. Luego cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa orgullosa y simplemente uso un sello para concentrar su chakra. Para Rye detectar cuerpos en movimiento a distancia no era nada complicado: lo único que debía hacer era concentrar una gran parte de su chakra y luego liberarla en una onda, no letal, como las que usaba para combatir, sino una de otro tipo que funcionaba como un eco detectando los cuerpos en movimiento y regresando la señal a la Akatsuki permitiéndole tener una vaga idea de lo que se aproximaba, aunque claro, Rye decía poder saber exactamente qué era.

–Nueve. –murmuro Rye abriendo nuevamente los ojos. –Vienen cubriendo una zona muy amplia, si lo que quieres es que no nos detecten lo mejor sería tomar un rodeo por la parte oeste…

–No tomaremos rodeos. –sentenció Ice cortante. –Sigamos, unos cuantos ANBU no serán capaces de detenernos. Si nos encontramos con alguno entonces espero que tú seas capaz de lidiar con eso. –recitó la pequeña kunoichi en cuyos ojos seguía sin notarse ni una pizca de felicidad.

–No hay nada que pueda vencerme. –Aseguró Rye –Además, es justo por esa razón por la que vine contigo, hace mucho que no mato a alguien.

–Y una cosa más, –aclaró Ice antes de que las dos volvieran a ponerse en marcha. –trata de evitar despedazarlos, necesitaremos sus identidades si queremos tener el pase directo a Konoha.

–Comprendo. –masculló Rye ya sin tanto entusiasmo. –Pero solo necesitaremos dos, ¿no es así? Y si son nueve…

–Puedes hacer lo que gustes con los otros siete. –le completó Ice. –Por ahora avancemos. –y dio un salto reanudando su marcha.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Rye tratando de no subir demasiado la voz. –Ya me estas cayendo bien, chica nueva. –y también ella se convirtió en una mancha oscura cruzando la oscuridad de la noche.

--

Pasaba de la medianoche y ella estaba despierta. ¿La razón? A algún imbécil le parecía buena idea ir a tocar su puerta a tal altas horas de la noche. Pero no tenía otra opción: fuera o no una broma (si en verdad lo era, estaba dispuesta mandar directo al hospital al graciosito que la hiciera) debía atender. Ese era su deber como la Quinta Hokage.

Se vistió en tiempo record y salió de mala gana de su habitación. Como era de esperarse, estando Tsunade de tan mal humor, la puerta de abrió de un jalón, con tanta fuerza que casi se desprende del marco.

Desgraciadamente para la Hokage, esta vez no era ninguna broma: frente a ella se encontraban Shizune y un miembro del escuadrón ANBU.

–¿Qué demonios ocurre Shizune? –preguntó con enfado, a pesar de saber que podría tratarse de algo grave.

–¡T-tsunade-sama! ¡Tenemos problemas! –fue lo único que pronuncio Shizune exaltada por el recibimiento de la Hokage.

Tsunade examinó primero el rostro de Shizune, que se veía realmente muy preocupada, pero luego se volvió hacia el ANBU a sabiendas de que Shizune no estaba para decir más.

–¡Tememos que alguien se haya infiltrado en la aldea, Hokage-sama! –anunció el ANBU con seriedad.

La expresión de la sannin cambio completamente del enfado a la seriedad.

–¿A qué te refieres? –interrogó mientras salía de de su casa dando un portazo y encaminándose hacia la torre del Hokage con paso apresurado.

–Hemos perdido contacto con el segundo escuadrón, encargado del perímetro sur de la aldea. –comenzó a explicarle el shinobi. –Y nuestro grupo ha encontrado a siete miembros del tercer escuadrón asesinados en los alrededores del muro de la aldea, de los otros dos miembros se desconoce su paradero.

Tsunade paró su marcha abruptamente, apretando con fuerza su puño para después golpear la pared contigua con tanto coraje que la mitad de esta se resquebrajo.

–¡Maldición! ¿No tienen ningún sospechoso? –cuestiono Tsunade retomando la marcha y hablando con esa voz fuerte e imperativa típica de ella. –¿Ninguno de los guardias ha visto nada?

–Ya hemos contactado con el resto, nadie ha visto a ningún sospechoso merodeando la aldea. P-pero tenemos una pista acerca de quien esta detrás de esto…

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan para decírmelo? –clamó la Hokage volviéndose para ver a los dos que la seguían.

Shizune tragó saliva mientras sacaba un pequeño trozo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo enseñaba a la Hokage.

–E-esto fue encontrado junto a los cadáveres de los miembros del ANBU, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade no necesitó más que ver esa pequeña evidencia para hacerse una idea del peligro bajo el que estaba en ese instante la aldea. Era un simple retazo en el que destacaban el color rojo y blanco sobre un fondo negro.

–¡Akatsuki! –murmuró la Hokage sin poder creérselo. Menos mal que Naruto estaba fuera de la aldea, pero de cualquier manera, estaban en peligro. –¡Shizune! –ordenó a su subordinada.

–¿S-si, Tsunade-sama? –masculló tensa Shizune.

–¡Pongan a toda la aldea en alerta roja! –inquirió de inmediato la Hokage. –¡Tetsu, –agregó dirigiéndose al ANBU. –da el aviso a todos los escuadrones disponibles y avisen a los ninjas de la aldea! ¡No podemos permitir que nadie se escabulla en la aldea de esa manera! ¡Busquen a esos polizones hasta en el último rincón de la villa!

–¡Si, Tsunade-sama! –respondieron estos a coro y mientras el ANBU se esfumaba en una nube de humo Shizune se apresuraba junto con Tsunade hacia la torre del Hokage para poner a todos sobre aviso y comenzar la búsqueda de los supuestos Akatsuki. Si Akatsuki realmente estaba en Konoha, aunque muy fuera del estilo que desprendía la organizáción en sus anteriores invasiones a la aldea, la Hoja y sus habitantes, por sobre todo Naruto, se encontraban en un terrible peligro.

--

–En serio que esto es muy sencillo. –decía Rye oculta bajo una mascara blanca con forma de búho. –No comprendo porque el líder ese le hace tanto de emoción con lo de atrapar Jichuurikis, si es tan fácil…

–No te confíes tanto, Rye. –le advirtió el pequeño ANBU que avanzaba junto con ella, por sobre los tejados de las casas de la villa de la Hoja. –Seguro que ya han de saber que algo anda mal. Debemos apresurarnos.

–A mi realmente me da igual, no tengo apuro para avanzar con esta misión. –se quejó Rye sintiéndose extraña zambutida en ese traje de cazador ANBU que le hacia sentir demasiado fea. –Pero creo que tu no ¿eh, chica nueva? ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con ese Kakuzu? Si él regresa tu perderás tu lugar en Akatsuki, ¿no te preocupa?

–No me importa. –respondió a secas Ice moviéndose aun más rápido.

–¿No te importa? ¡¿Pero que clase de enferma eres?! ¿Sabes el honor que es ser un miembro de esta organización? –le repudio Rye, fastidiada por la actitud absurda que tomaba su nueva compañera. –Solo tienes la mente llena de ese Kakuzu, ¿qué no piensas en otra cosa?... –entonces la mente de Rye formulo una posibilidad que jamás habría creído ser capaz de presenciar, mucho menos en un miembro de Akatsuki. –¡No me digas que tu… ! ¡Tú… Kakuzu…

–¡Que lenta eres! –fue lo único que dijo Ice aumentando aun más su marcha y dejando a Rye atrás.

Pero por el momento a Rye poco le importaba si se veía más lenta puesto que su mente estaba trabajando tratando de desentrañar algo más complicado. La chica nueva le resultaba increíblemente extraña. Y es que Rye jamás conoció a alguien capaz de sentir amor.

Cuando por fin alcanzó a su compañera esta ya estaba delante del laboratorio de investigación de Konoha, el lugar donde se mantenía el cuerpo del antiguo Akatsuki.

–¿Es aquí? –cuestionó Rye mirando el edificio y revirtiendo el jutsu de transformación, retomando su forma normal y su vestimenta de Akatsuki.

–Este es el lugar, Rye-chan. –fue la respuesta de Ice que esta vez hablaba con un tono muy diferente, ahora su voz sonaba entusiasta, cais feliz. Su repentina frialdad se había esfumado y ahora sonreía mientras contemplaba el edificio. No era una sonrisa maliciosa como la que normalmente se esperaba de un correcto miembro de Akatsuki. No, era una sonrisa de plena felicidad que hacía que Rye sintiera una extraña y nueva envidia hacia su compañera. Porque las sonrisas de Rye nunca eran así. –Es aquí donde esta el cuerpo de Kaku-chan. –recitó Ice.

--

Lentamente, como si aun estuviera dentro de un sueño, Miyuki abrió los ojos. Se sentó lentamente en su lecho sintiéndose adolorida y terriblemente fatigada. Un fuerte ardor en su hombro izquierdo le ayudó a recordar qué había pasado. Una vez lo hubo procesado por completo, Miyuki no podía creerlo.

Se quedó pasmada por la sorpresa, sentada sobre el duro catre aun con una mano sobre la herida de su hombro. No comprendía, ¿Por qué seguía viva? ¿Por qué aun respiraba y existía en ese asqueroso mundo? Había perdido y lo lógico era que estuviera ya muerta. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para ser un fantasma o algo así. No, Miyuki vivía y lo sentía con cada célula de su desgarrado cuerpo.

Lo último que recordaba era el color blanco. Como si de pronto una ola blanca se interponía en su nublada vista cubriéndolo todo. O tal eso fue algún efecto del cansancio. Pero Miyuki no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba. Después de un tiempo viviendo de esa agitada manera había aprendido que no era sano darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. No se empeñaría mucho en averiguar si vivía por la compasión del pez o por algún milagro. Solo se alegraría por continuar respirando.

Alzó la vista y se descubrió en la misma horrible mazmorra en la que había dormido su primer día de estancia en la guarida. Ella estaba sobre una tétrica cama de madera y la única luz que le iluminaba era la de una vela que descansaba sobre una roca junto a una nota escrita sobre blanco papel.

Una nota. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por levantarse Miyu prácticamente se arrastró para poder tomar esa pequeña nota, y leyó:

"Necesitas esforzarte más. Si estás dispuesta a continuar ve al mismo lugar donde caíste y te mostrare tú verdadero potencial.

Konan"

No importaba cuantas veces releyera el pequeño trozo de papel Miyuki aun no comprendía porqué, habiendo perdido la memoria, conseguía comprender esa complicada caligrafía. Pasaba lo mismo cuando usaba su chakra, podía manejarle de una manera que, según sabía, no cualquier ninja podía hacerlo pero eso era imposible puesto que desde que perdió su memoria no debería saber nada. Era como si lo que realmente hubiera perdido fueran recuerdos, no conocimientos.

Volvió a repasar la firma de la nota, ahí firmaban Konan claramente. Y entonces recordó la razón de todo por lo que había pasado, necesitaba hablar con Konan. Sería Konan quien le dijera quién es la verdadera Miyuki y tal vez así podría saber su pasado o, en el mejor de los casos, recordarlo y solo así podría elegir su siguiente paso.

No perdió tiempo y trató de retomar fuerzas para ir hacía ese lugar nuevamente. Se vistió y el desconcierto la invadió de nuevo cuando vio que Kasei no era la única espada que estaba en su habitación, había otra más ahí, una más pequeña y recta. Esa no le pertenecía pero aun así, sin saber exactamente el por qué, la tomo también y salió rumbo a esa gran bodega.

Cuando por fin consiguió distinguir la entrada de la bodega a lo lejos pensó que había tardado siglos en llegar, pues se movía muy despacio y más en un lugar tan oscuro como ese. No le extraño no encontrarse con Amaya en su camino, pero Amaya estaría bien pensó. Si Miyuki vivía, ¿Por qué no debía hacerlo la pelirroja, cuyo poder era superior al de Miyu?

Ingresó el la gigantesca bodega, donde aun quedaban los vestigios de la lucha que había sostenido con Kisame tiempo atrás, pero no había ninguna Konan esperándole ahí.

–¿Ya estas despierta? –le pregunto una voz rasposa llena de sorpresa, y burla. –En verdad eres impredecible.

El pez estaba recargado sobre una de las columnas que sostenían el techo. Su capa aun estaba arañada por el ataque de Miyuki. Eso significaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esta cayó inconsciente.

–¿Dónde está? –fue lo que acertó a decir la kunoichi sin intención de seguirle el juego a Kisame. –¿Dónde está ella?

–¿Ella? ¿Konan, dices? ¡Jajá! –se mofó el Akatsuki. –Ella no esta aquí, mocosa. ¿Te dijo que estaría aquí?

–Me dejo una nota. –murmuró Miyuki sacando el trozo de papel. –"ve al mismo lugar donde caíste y te mostrare tú verdadero potencial. Firma, Konan". –leyó.

El gesto que hizo el Akatsuki después de escuchar a Miyuki era de las más espantosas muecas que Miyu jamás había visto en el gran azul. Kisame estaba enfadado.

–Con que esa desgraciada iba en serio. –farfulló apoyando violentamente a Samehada sobre el suelo. –Y yo que creí que solo quería fastidiar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confusa Miyuki. Ahora que no estaba combatiendo contra él, Kisame no le resultaba en lo absoluto aterrador, no como cuando le vio por primera vez. Era más bien uno de los pocos Akatsuki con los que sentía que pocía expresarse a sus anchas, el pez era un poco más paciente en cuanto a tolerar las preguntas de Miyuki que el resto.

Los minúsculos y redondos ojos del espadachín se clavaron en Miyuki.

–Supongo que tendré que explicártelo yo después de todo. Como si te hubiera conocido muy bien, já. –se aquejó el Akatsuki sentándose con mala cara sobre una reja.

–¿Explicarme qué?

–Te lo diré pues, –apremió Kisame sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Miyuki. –esa mujer, Konan, dijo que te daría tres días para retomar el nivel que tenías antes de tu lavado de cerebro.

–¿El nivel que tenía? –Miyuki estaba consternada. –¿Pero si yo no recuerdo? ¿Cómo quiere que sepa algo como eso?

–Para eso estoy yo aquí. –le respondió cortante Kisame. Así herido como estaba no se le daba muy bien dar explicaciones. –Porque tú y yo hemos combatido antes, cuando tú aun tenías recuerdos y la cabeza llena de porquería. –viendo que Miyuki estaba por alegar algo el Akatsuki le amenazó con Samehada para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. –Esa vez luchabas de una manera muy diferente, eso es lo que me dijeron que te enseñara, recordara o qué se yo, a hacer. Desde hoy y durante tres días seré tu maestro, ¿has entendido pequeño enclenque?

* * *

De nuevo, mucha lucha. Pero estamos hablando del "violento" mundo ninja, así que no hay más que se le pueda hacer.

Además, ya hemos hechado un vistazo a la vieja Miyuki (la narutera y no la Otaku) y podemos comparar. Por otro lado, trate de hacer el capí un poco más extenso por respuesta a mi tardanza. El siguiente espero tenerlo pronto, ya que se acercan las vacaciones y en teoría debo tener tiempo libre suficiente para escribir, pero por mientras los dejare con esto.

Para el siguiente capitulo veremos algo que un amigo mio denominó "el desm*dre en Konoha", que es lo que ocurre cuando un resulta que tu pasado lo supo todo este tiempo un pez y si Ice y Rye conseiguen hacerse con los anillos de Kakuzu y Hidan.

Bien, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir alentando a esta aspirante de escritora a continuar con esta extraña historia.


	24. Una yo Nueva y Mejorada

Por fin, un nuevo capítulo.

Esta vez tarde muchisímo más de lo que esperaba, pero justo a mitad de vacaciones un virus entro en mi compu y me borro todo D:!, así que cuando la recupere, recién entrando a clases debido a las políticas anti-tecnologicas de mis padres, quienes detestan verme junto a la computadora, tuve que empezar de nuevo el capítulo, volver a saturarle el disco duro a mi PC con muchas cosas que se me perdieron (pero que agraciadamente consigues gratis en internet) y cumplir con la escuela de por medio además atender mi vida.

* * *

**Una "**_**yo" **_**Nueva y Mejorada**

Las enormes puertas de hierro del Laboratorio de Investigación de Konoha les cerraban el paso. Pero no resultaban un obstáculo muy difícil de superar. Y Ice, con cientos de robos de experiencia garantizada, tardó más en traspasar el umbral que en burlar las cerraduras. Dentro se extendía una espaciosa recepción con paredes blancas y sumida en un profundo silencio. La dos Akatsukis contemplaron el interior en busca de alguna pista que les indicara donde mantenían el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

–Rye, tu vigila que no se acerque nadie, seguro que debe haber algunos cuantos shinobis merodeando cerca de aquí. –le indicó Ice al tiempo que se dirigía, con pasos silenciosos, hacia un gran mostrador.

–¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? –exigió saber su compañera claramente molesta por recibir ordenes.

Ice saltó hacia el otro lado del mostrador, donde estaban grandes archivadores, de tal forma que ni siquiera un gato hubiese podido ser más silencioso. Mientras comenzaba a esculcar las gavetas respondió en un susurro:

–Yo buscare donde tienen a Kaku-chan. –y al cabo de un rato, encontró una forma que tenía la información que necesitaba. –Lo tengo. Vamos a la sala de autopsias número 3, en este piso, Rye-chan.

La aludida asintió y las dos se encaminaron con sigilo por entre los pasillos hasta llegar frente a una extraña puerta de acero con un número 3 grande y dorado en el centro. Ice la examinó un rato pero se dio cuenta de que esa clase de puerta era algo que ella no podría burlar con tanta facilidad pues, a diferencia de las otras, la única persona que podía acceder al interior de ese lugar era la Hokague. Solo ante ella la puerta se abriría y eso era algo contra lo que Ice, a pesar de conocer cientos de trucos para forzar cerraduras y demás, no podría combatir.

–Tendremos que movernos rápido. –indicó a Rye deslizando su pequeña mano por sobre la fría puerta. –No soy capaz de abrir esta puerta sin hacer ruido, y cuando ellos nos escuchen vendrán de inmediato. ¿Podrás…

–Los mataré a todos. –aseguró Rye a la pregunta que Ice no termino de formular. En su voz había una gran nota de entusiasmo, porque asesinar ninjas era algo para lo que Rye solía ser muy entusiasta. –Tú ve por el anillo.

Ice asintió con agradecimiento y coloco varios sellos explosivos, creados por ella misma, en cinco puntos clave de la puerta, para después volarla en pedazos y colarse dentro de la sala al tiempo que Rye cubría la entrada y agudizaba todos sus sentidos en busca de cualquiera que se aproximara.

El rugir del estallido fue escuchado a varios metros a la redonda y la presencia de los ninjas de la Hoja no se hizo esperar. Ya cinco rodeaban a la Akatsuki incluso antes de que la nube de polvo levantada por la detonación se aplacara por completo.

Cuando los ninjas reconocieron a Rye como un Akatsuki algunos comenzaron a temblar. Todos sabían que el nivel de los extraños miembros de Akatsuki estaba por encima incluso del nivel de un Jounin. Rye los aplastaba con la mirada, contemplándoles como si fuera pequeños insectos, dejando que su aura sanguinaria se esparciera por sobre las pobres almas de esos ninjas.

–¡Un Akatsuki! –grito uno que, por su máscara blanca con forma de simio, sin duda alguna era un ANBU.

–Tendremos que ser prudentes si queremos enfrentarnos contra ella. –mascullo otro que se notaba claramente asustado.

–Pero si solo es uno, creo que tenemos oportunidad. –advirtió otro que llevaba una enorme cicatriz que comenzaba en su mejilla izquierda y surcaba su rostro bajando por el cuello.

–En eso te equivocas. –rio una voz que no sonaban para nada amenazante, sino más bien como de una niña. –Aun si Rye estuviera sola, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Y por detrás del primer gran miembro de Akatsuki apareció otro más, solo que minúsculo en comparación con su pareja y cargando sobre sus espaldas un pesado cuerpo que colgaba como muerto y que era, nada mas y nada menos que el de Kakuzu.

–¡Otro más! –exclamó un cuarto shinobi con pánico en la voz.

–¿Ya tienes lo que querías? –preguntó burdamente Rye a Ice que se veía aun más pequeña con todo ese peso extra encima.

–Si. –afirmo Ice asintiendo a la vez.

–Entonces lárgate. –le dijo a Ice haciéndole notar que era una orden y una amenaza a la vez. –Yo me encargare de no dejar testigos.

Ice, a quien realmente no le importaba si esos ninjas morían o no ni nada mas a excepción del peso muerto que llevaba a cuestas no puso objeción alguna y formando con dificultad un sello se apresuro a esfumarse en una nube de humo.

–Y ahora, –Rye se volvió hacia los ninjas nuevamente irradiando sus emociones desbordantes y clavando en ellos sus grandes ojos marrones. –ustedes y yo jugaremos un poco.

--

–¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?

La Hokage, después de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el Laboratorio de Investigación alertada por el sonido de una explosión y un par de ninjas, se encontraba ahora pasmada ante la escena sangrienta que le recibió una vez llegó al lugar: un enorme charco de sangre teñía de rojo el piso del pasillo en el que se encontraba, justo enfrente de lo que quedaba de lo que antes fue la puerta de la habitación número tres y a los pies del umbral estaban regados los trozos de lo que debieron ser ninjas de su misma aldea, totalmente irreconocibles.

–Fue Akatsuki, Tsunade-sama. –le indicó uno de sus acompañantes, el mismo ninja que le había alertado de ruidos extraños provenientes del Laboratorio. –Uno de los shinobis que fueron asesinados iba en mi mismo equipo, él alcanzo a avisarme antes de… –y la voz se le ahogo.

Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio, con la cabeza baja. No podía creerlo, ella era la encargada de proteger a la aldea pero no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar que se infiltraran dentro de las fortalezas de Konoha.

Pero había algo que la Hokage no había pasado por alto, algo que fue capaz de descubrir a pesar de la monstruosidad de la visión que se permitía en ese pequeño pasillo. Akatsuki, ya no cabía duda alguna de que se trataba de una nueva pareja de la temible organización, había ingresado al Laboratorio y sin necesidad de ir en busca de pistas la Hokage supo que se habían llevado. El cuarto número tres solo resguardaba una cosa. Pero, ¿para que querría Akatsuki recuperar los restos de uno de sus antiguos miembros siendo una organización tan despiadada? Tal vez pensaban en traerlo de vuelta como habían hecho con el marionetista, no podía saberlo con seguridad. Lo que si podía asegurar era que no habían ido en busca de Naruto, por lo que el rubio explosivo lucía fuera de peligro, de cualquier manera se aseguraría de mantener a Naruto fuera de la aldea.

Tsunade apretó su puño furiosa tratando de contener su ira, dejarla para luego, porque la Hokage estaba segura de conocer cual sería el siguiente movimiento de la nueva misteriosa pareja y las medidas que debía tomar de inmediato. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya una vez más.

--

Kisame miró a Miyuki extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan seria? El Gran Azul suponía que en cuanto terminara de relatarle a Miyuki lo que él sabía esta lo bombardearía con cientos de preguntas como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez, Miyuki permanecía en silencio.

Miyu, por su parte, se mantenía sentada sobre el suelo, recargada en una de las grandes columnas que sostenían el techo de la bodega y aferrando entre sus manos esa pequeña espada que encontró en su habitación y con la mirada vaga, observando hacia el suelo sin realmente mirarlo. Tanta información de golpe la había dejado en una especie de shock. Ella se había estado preguntando, desde que tuvo consciencia, en cómo debió haber sido antes pero nunca se imagino como la extraña a la que describió Kisame (aunque las descripciones del Akatsuki no eran muy detalladas y precisas en si). Verse a si misma de esa manera era como tratar de pensar que alguna vez Kisame tuvo la piel del mismo color que una persona normal o que Kakuzu fue alguien bondadoso que repartía dinero para la caridad. Demasiada contradictoria.

–¡Eh! ¿Sigues aquí? –pregunto Kisame al cabo de un rato, fastidiado por el silencio y el ensimismamiento de Miyuki. –¿Qué te ocurre, mocosa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

–Estoy pensando. –respondió Miyuki con la voz monótona y seca.

–¿Desde cuándo alguien como tú piensa? –le pregunto Kisame burlón.

–Desde el mismo día en que las sardinas son ninjas. –repuso Miyuki molesta porque el comentario del Akatsuki había conseguía hacer que su mente volara de regreso a la tierra, era más lindo evadir la realidad.

Kisame rio con su sonrisa aserrada, no le afectaban demasiado las críticas hacia su persona, pero solo para divertirse un poco alego:

–Ten un poco más de respeto a tus superiores, chiquilla. Un comentario como ese podría hacer que te mate un día de estos.

Miyuki ignoró la amenaza del Akatsuki, ya que este la había con demasiada comicidad como para tomarla en serio, y apretó aun más fuerte la funda de esa extraña arma que, según lo que recitó Kisame, le había pertenecido.

–Esta espada… –comenzó.

–Es la prueba de que digo la verdad. –corroboró Kisame sintiéndose un poco extraño. No era muy típico de él alardear por ser alguien "honesto".

–Lo sé. –masculló Miyuki. –Pero, ¿por qué no me la dieron antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –y alzo su mirada suplicante hacia la gran figura del Akatsuki.

–Nunca me preguntaste, que yo recuerde, nada acerca de ti. –respondió tranquilo el pez. De nuevo Miyuki volvía a ser preguntona, regresaba a su normalidad. –No vi necesario decírtelo.

–Sabias que te tenía miedo entonces. –alego esta mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. –No había manera en la que creyera que me responderías algo así. Pero aun no me has dicho porque no me regresaron mi espada.

–Cuando Itachi la tomo se dio cuenta de algo que dudo que tu ya hayas percibido. –contestó el pez. –Era imposible que usaras esa espada de la misma forma en que usas a Kasei con el nivel que tenías.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Kisame puso mala cara, pero respondió.

–Para hacer correr tu chakra sobre Kasei no requerías demasiado control sobre este, porque la forma en la que esta diseña esa espada lo hace más sencillo, aun cuando sus ataques no resultan tan efectivos. –y se señalo a si mismo como un claro ejemplo. Las pocas heridas que recorrían a Kisame eran más que nada rasguños superficiales. –Hasta ahí estas entendiendo ¿no?

Miyuki asintió.

–Pues bien, esa otra katana que llevas entre manos es diferente. Fue hecha _especialmente_ para ti: su hoja esta diseñada de manera que, aunque es mucho más complicado usar tu chakra sobre ella (para lo que se requiere un manejo excepcional del chakra, que aun dudo consigas realizar), pero cuyo efecto sobre el enemigo es mucho mas letal. –concluyó Kisame.

–Entonces, –Miyuki intento ponerse de pie pero sus músculos estaban demasiado entumecidos y adoloridos como para permitírselo, por lo que regreso al suelo lo que provocó un par de risas por parte del pez. –entonces Itachi me prestó a Kasei para que yo pudiera ser capaz de volver a utilizar esta espada.

–¡Oye, no eres tan tonta como lo aparentas! –apremio el pez ante la mirada ceñuda de Miyuki. –No sé porque lo hizo pero fue así, creo que convenció a Kakuzu de que te enseñara. –y viendo que Miyu estaba por preguntar el porque se apresuró a agregar: –A mi no me preguntes porque lo hizo. Es imposible saber lo que Itachi está pensando, y mucho menos en las razones que tuvo para hacerlo.

–Ya veo. –murmuró Miyuki un tanto decepcionada. –De cualquier manera no creo poder dominar todo eso en tan solo tres días.

El Akatsuki no dijo nada, pero al cabo de otro rato sumidos en el silencio sintió que si él no hablaba nadie más lo iba a hacer.

–Bien, he visto a Itachi hacer cientos de veces jutsus de fuego, –comenzó a decir. Miyuki alzó la mirada observando con curiosidad al espadachín de la niebla. –tanto que ya me sé los sellos de memoria, así como los sellos para el jutsu de los clones. Supongo que no hay ninguna razón para no decírtelos, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera tú te crees capaz de hacerlo.

Los ojos azulados de la chica se abrieron al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. No creyó que Kisame estaría dispuesto a ayudarle de esa manera (ni el mismísimo Akatsuki se creía lo que estaba haciendo, puesto que no esta en la naturaleza de un criminal-tiburón hacer tales actos de bondad) y sin embargo ella no había escuchado mal.

–No sabía que tuvieras tan buena memoria. –le dijo Miyuki haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar los gritos de su adolorido cuerpo y alzándose en pie. De nuevo su voluntad se había hecho más fuerte.

–¡Mira quien lo dice, Alzheimer! –le reprendió el Akatsuki. –Más te vale aprender rápido, porque oí por ahí que hay personas haciendo fila para ser quienes te asesinen y si resultas una inútil no me importaría unirme a esa lista yo también. Además de que ahora estas a mi cargo.

–Estoy a sus órdenes, Kisame-sensei. –pronuncio Miyuki y sonó más extraño de lo que lo pensó.

–Por supuesto que lo estas. Y cuidado, porque no creo tener mucha paciencia para los errores. –repuso el pez, en parte siguiéndole el juego a Miyuki y por la otra muy en serio. –Este será el peor entrenamiento de tu vida, señorita sin memoria.

--

Despertó. Sabía que había abierto los ojos pero aun así no era capaz de ver nada. Por un momento temió haberse quedado ciega, pero unos minutos después recobro sus sentidos y por fin pudo ver donde estaba.

Era una pequeña catacumba, seguramente parte de las extrañas y húmedas habitaciones que componían la guarida. Unas cuantas velas iluminaban la estancia y cuando trató de levantarse, y luego de que se le pasara el repentino mareo que causo ese movimiento, vio la silueta de alguien que estaba sentado en la única silla de madera que había en el lugar haciendo algo con los cientos de extrañas piezas que estaban regadas por la mesa de madera y en el suelo.

–Has despertado. –anunció la voz melosa de Sasori que seguía metido en su trabajo, reparando las marionetas que la kunoichi de las olas había destrozado. –¿Cómo te sientes?

Durante una fracción de segundo, Amaya, se quedo contemplando la espalda del Akatsuki, confundida. Incluso su mente llego a dudar de que se tratara del verdadero marionetista, porque Amaya no recordaba haber oído nunca al pelirrojo hacer esa clase de preguntas. Entonces recordó el veneno, como la sangre le quemaba y como caía sobre el suelo duro. Ahora la pregunta de Sasori tenía sentido.

–Bien. –respondió esta con la voz ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en años. –Un poco mareada. Creí que ese veneno era mortal. –agregó sin poder evitar manifestar sus pensamientos. Pues fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–Era mortal. –confirmo el Akatsuki. –Tuve que darte un antídoto antes de que murieras.

Nuevamente Amaya lo contemplo perpleja. El comportamiento del Akatsuki continuaba pareciedo demasiado atípico en él. Y otra vez se preguntó si era el verdadero Sasori con el que estaba hablando.

–Entonces, ¿por qué? –pregunto. A la pelirroja no le gustaba hablar con rodeos. –Se suponía que era una lucha a muerte.

Sasori dejo su trabajo y dio por primera vez la cara a la kunoichi, pero en vez de verla a esta dirigió sus ojos apagados a la ropa que estaba doblada sobre un pequeño banco de madera, junto a lecho de Amaya. Ella a su vez observó hacia allí, era una larga capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas en ella.

–Bienvenida a Akatsuki.

--

Ya había oscurecido pero Miyuki continuaba dentro de esa gran y vieja bodega, entrenando. Tres días con sus noches tal vez era un plazo más aceptable para conseguir lo que Akatsuki exigía de ella, aun así no era tan sencillo.

Lo primero que el Akatsuki se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle, y lo que según él resultaba más sencillo, era a crear réplicas. Increíblemente y para sorpresa de los dos, Miyuki fue capaz de conseguirlo con unos cuantos intentos. Tal vez porque ahora sabía que ya lo había hecho antes y eso le otorgaba mayor confianza al momento de intentarlo o porque su cuerpo, inconscientemente, sabía de antemano cómo moldear el chakra para realizar tal jutsu, o una combinación de las dos.

Pero cuando llego el momento de intentar con el fuego las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Kisame no paraba de reírse cada vez que Miyu acababa en una pose extraña sin sacar ni una voluta de humo. Pero ella intento una y otra vez, acabando por conseguir sentir como un extraño calor le inundaba la garganta y sacando humo por la boca, como una chimenea humana. El fuego era algo muy difícil de dominar, Kisame se lo advirtió antes de retirarse aburrido y decir que regresaría luego para ver si Miyuki había hecho algún progreso, o un "milagro" en sus palabras.

Hacia el atardecer, luego de una deprimente comida y un pequeño descanso, Miyuki consiguió formar una pequeña llama que surgía con su aliento hacia el exterior y se desvanecía segundos después. Pero nada excepcional puesto que la técnica se trataba de crear una gran bola de fuego y lo que hacia Miyuki parecía la luz de una cerilla comparada con la erupción de un gran volcán. Cansada, con los labios ardientes y con unas leves quemaduras decidió dejar por un momento el fuego. Era algo que no se podía practicar de manera tan excesiva porque de otra manera ella terminaría con toda la boca quemada.

Aun así, mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre el lugar ella no iba desistir. Sabía que tenía que hacer y para conseguirlo debía dominar tres preceptos: el primero, y el único que consiguió dominar en ese día, era la creación de clones; el segundo, era el poder utilizar técnicas de fuego que se suponía ella dominaba antes de quedar con la mente en blanco; y el tercero y último, el poder de manejar su chakra en esa nueva katana, la que verdaderamente le pertenecía.

Miyuki dio por terminado su descanso y se puso en pie. Era hora de ver si sería capaz de eso último. Tomo la pequeña espada y la sacó de su funda contemplando la hoja con una extraña fascinación. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la cuchilla de la espada, absorta, como pensado que de ese modo podría recordar quién era. Pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse un corte en un dedo.

Estuvo mirando la pequeña espada así durante unos minutos, agradeciendo la ausencia de el Hoshigaki que seguramente se burlaría de ella por hacer algo así. Y entonces, invadida por una extraña seguridad decidió que era momento de intentarlo.

"Si ya he podido hacer esto antes" se dijo. "También debería ser capaz de hacerlo ahora."

Guiada por ese simple pensamiento se dedicó a realizar lo mismo que solía hacer con Kasei, dejo correr su chakra y este fluyo por la hoja de la espada sin ningun problema, tal y como lo hacía con la otra espada. Miyuki no comprendió porque Itachi dudaba de que ella fuera capaz de usarla igual, porque ella sintió que hacía exactamente lo mismo. Luego buscó el la bodega algo con que probar, una de las columnas no sería mala idea.

Blandió a la espada una única vez. La columna fue dividida completamente por la rafága de viento que esta lanzo, siendo rajada como mucho tiempo atrás lo habían hecho los arboles que cortaba en uno de los escondites de Akatsuki, bajo la supervisión de Kakuzu. Pero al mismo tiempo un dolor punzante embriagaba a Miyu: sentía como si cientos de trozos de vidrio se calvaran en sus manos y brazos. Soltó la katana y esta se precipitó al suelo junto con varias gotas de sangre.

Miyuki, asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, miró sus brazos y sus manos. Estaba repleta de rasguños que comenzaban a sangrar velozmente.

–¡Vaya chica más tonta! –resonó el eco de una voz socarrona. –Te dije que no hicieras eso aun, tonta.

Kisame venia caminando muy tranquilamente, para nada sorprendido de las heridas nuevas de Miyuki pero que no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al ver el enorme tajo que había dejado en la gruesa columna.

–¡Ese golpe fue mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que haya visto antes! –advirtió, todavía muy tranquilo. –Usaste demasiado chakra.

–¿Demasiado chakra? –pregunto Miyuki mostrando de nuevo esa cara llena de angustia que solía traer.

–Si. Te advertí que es espada no era igual a Kasei, ¿verdad? Creo que ahora comprendes porque ¡Y de que manera has aprendido!

–No, no comprendo. –admitió Miyuki dejando que su boca escupiera lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Se sentía ausente, como si la realidad estuviera lejos de ahí.

–Bueno, podrás comprenderlo una vez te encargues de eso. –apuntó el pez, mirando a los brazos de la chica, que estaban cubiertos de un líquido color escarlata. –A menos que quieras morir desangrada.

Una vez más, Miyu bajo su mirada hacia sus brazos. Y su mente regreso a la tierra y junto con ella el dolor, si perdía más sangre iba a terminar bien muerta. Sin escuchar el resto de los comentarios del Akatsuki ("No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada como para suicidarte, mocosa") se apresuro a hacer trizas una mantas viejas que estaba ahí e intento vendarse los brazos con esta.

–¿Porqué? –pregunto a Kisame después de haber ajustado el ultimo jirón de tela. Estaba muy pálida y se sentía mucho más débil que cuando despertó ese día. –¿Porqué me lastime?

Kisame sonrió, alardeando de que su sabiduría fuera superior a la de Miyuki.

–Ya te lo dije, usaste demasiado chakra. Esa pequeña espada libera tu chakra de una manera explosiva. Si concentras demasiado, se saldrá de control y entonces acabaras igual o peor que como estas ahora. El problema con ella, es eso: el control.

Miyuki pasó su mirada del pez hacia el suelo. Si había usado demasiado chakra la simple solución era intentar de nuevo, pero con su cuerpo aun peor de lo que estaba antes le era imposible reanudar su entrenamiento. Incluso no sabía si al día siguiente sería capaz de hacerlo.

–Supongo que tendré que tomar un largo descanso. –murmuró tristona. –Mis brazos no aguantaran otro error como este.

Miyuki se hundía incesantemente en el pesimismo. No estaba segura de poder cumplir con lo que se le pidió. No en tan poco tiempo y menos en su estado. No tenía otra opción más que resignarse y esperar a que sus heridas sanasen para poder continuar entonces. A pesar de todo no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto.

--

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la enorme entrada de la cueva, al ras del suelo y con su interior varios metros por debajo de este, donde se encontraban las dos Akatsuki. Llevaban ya todo un día en esa caverna natural, confiándose que esa área era un lugar muy poco transitado y en que en Konoha estarían bastante asustados y preocupados por regresar el orden a la Villa como para atreverse a ir por ellas. Además, Konoha no tenía necesidad de ir a buscarles a sabiendas, porque seguro y lo la Hokage se habría percatado de ello, de que Ice y Rye volverían una vez más.

En medio de la gran abertura se encontraba Rye, mirando hacia arriba, al exterior, donde el bosque permanecía tranquilo y calmo; mientras que Ice estaba cerca de la pared de la caverna, aun continuaba haciendo quién sabe que tantas cosas a ese cadáver. Por algo razón, eso molestaba a Rye; desde que habían salido de la Hoja, porque Akatsuki nunca huía solo se retiraba cuando lo consideraba prudente o salía del lugar, Ice había quedado ensimismada con ese cuerpo muerto. Rye aun no comprendía qué podía tener de interesante algo tan feo como Kakuzu, al que Ice estaba dispuesta a traer de nuevo a la vida, como si tal tontería fuera posible.

–¿Porqué estás tan obsesionada con él? –le pregunto acercándose a la pequeña kunoichi que en ese instante estaba trazando algo sobre un largo rollo de pergamino. –Ya está muerto. No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él.

–En eso te equivocas. Aun hay algo que puedo hacer. –le contradijo Ice sin alzar la vista del pergamino, iluminada por la débil luz de una vela. –Y lo haré, yo conseguiré regresar a Kaku-chan a este mundo, ya verás.

–No te entiendo. –mascullo Rye refiriéndose a Ice como a un bicho raro. –No entiendo porque lo haces. Ese tipo nunca pensaba en nada más que el dinero ¿para que querer estar con alguien así?

Por fin, Ice miró a Rye y por primera vez desde que esta se convirtió en su compañera pudo ver la maraña de emociones que brillaba en los ojos dorados de la más pequeña.

–Claro que tú no lo entiendes. –fue la respuesta de Ice que volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino. –Tú naciste ya teniendo un cuerpo adulto, no eres como el resto de nosotros. No has pasado por lo mismo que yo.

Y, aunque Rye, ofendida, no fue capaz de comprender el significado de las palabras de Ice, esta tenía razón. Rye aun no sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor, ese que no es físico y que te mata lentamente. No, Rye jamás había querido a nadie en particular y por eso era incapaz de comprender el sufrimiento causado por la pérdida de alguien a quien se quiere. En cambio, Ice, había vislumbrado la muerte de su familia y, cuando llegó la noticia de la muerte del tacaño Akatsuki, estuvo a punto de colapsar. Solo negándose a aceptar la muerte de su querido salvador y buscando una solución para esta podía evadirse de ese terrible dolor que se apoderaría de ella. Mientras existiera una esperanza Ice haría todo lo que fuera concebible con tal de tener nuevamente a Kakuzu, para tener de nuevo una razón para vivir.

Rye le dio la espalda a Ice. Se sentía ofendida. Era un insulto que alguien tan pequeño y frágil como esa cosa se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma. Trato de apartar a Ice de su mente y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Nunca había ansiado tanto el amanecer, porque después de que el sol surgiera en el horizonte la dos se encaminarían por el otro anillo y en el camino Rye estaba segura de que cumpliría su cuota de asesinatos diarios.

--

El cuerpo de Miyuki dormía sobre esa dura y burda cama más tranquilo y feliz que nunca. Porque precisamente Miyuki estaba dormida. El mundo y sus problemas quedaban lejos, no había de que preocuparse estando en el mundo de los sueños.

Antes de irse a dormir, Miyu había tomado unas cuantas de las medicinas que cargaba consigo, donadas por la pelirroja anteriormente, y se había propuesto a untar ungüentos en sus heridas y vendarse bien, lo cual no se le daba muy bien. Nunca se había curado ella sola y hacerlo por primera vez le resultó muy complicado. Al final se dejo vencer por el cansancio pensando en que tal vez al día siguiente estaría de nuevo en condiciones de continuar.

Miyuki se hundió en un sueño profundo sin imaginarse que, mientras ella dormía plácidamente, dos figuras aparecieron frente al pie de su cama. Se trataba de los mismos dos que contemplaron la encarnizada lucha de Miyu contra el Akatsuki, solo que esta vez sus expresiones estaban serias, casi preocupadas.

–No lo viste, ¿verdad? –le pregunto el muchacho a su hermana, cuyo rostro, oculto entre sus largos cabellos, tenían una mueca de tristeza.

–No.

Él posó su mirada hacia Miyuki, a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora le miraba casi con ira.

–¿Por qué…?

–Me estoy quedando ciega. –murmuro su hermana, indiferente a la presencia de Miyuki en la habitación.

–N-no digas eso. –reprocho el con el temor pasmado en su voz al tiempo que sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su hermana entre la suya. –Lo arreglaremos, ya veras. Solo necesitamos esperar un poco más hasta que llegue ese instante…

–No estoy segura de que ese momento pueda llegar. –ella le hablaba con voz pausada, pero continuaba triste. –Ya no.

La mirada dorada de su hermano se calvó en la suya, del mismo color, queriendo tener esperanza. Ellos nunca habían necesitado ese sentimiento llamado esperanza, no hasta que ocurrió eso. El problema era más grave de lo que pensaban.

–Llegará. –aseguró la voz del chico en la oscuridad. –Tendremos que asegurarnos de eso. –y miró a los brazos mal vendados de Miyuki. –No permitiré que te quedes ciega, hermana.

--

El sol de la mañana brillaba por sobre sus ropas negras mientras se apresuraban hacia la siguiente parte de su misión. Ice y Rye se movían como rayos entre las copas de los árboles, pronto tendrían que aminorar su velocidad puesto que seguro ya les estaban esperando. Se detuvieron en el límite del bosque de los Nara, un clan de Konoha, observando su entorno.

–¿Dónde están? –pregunto Ice a Rye.

–Hay dos equipos esperando. –le confirmó esta al cabo de unos minutos. –Quieren confundirnos.

Ice lo sabía. Parte del plan consistía que, ya que ellas desconocían el paradero exacto del anillo de Hidan, al ir primero por el de Kakuzu y alertar a la Hoja sobre lo que estaban haciendo, la aldea reforzaría sus defensas sobre el punto exacto en el que habían derrocado al Akatsuki ahorrándoles el trabajo a Ice y Rye de buscarlo. Lo único que debían hacer era dirigirse hacia donde la hoja les esperaba sin ningún contratiempo, aniquilarlos y tomar lo que querían. No contaban con que ellos hicieran algo como eso.

–¿No dividimos? –preguntó Rye con entusiasmo. Desde la noche anterior había tenido el impulso de alejarse de Ice, la presencia de la pequeña adoradora de Kakuzu no le iba muy bien. Y menos aun cuando descubrió, al llegar el día, que el cuerpo del Akatsuki que habían sacado de Konoha había desaparecido misteriosamente.

–¿Dónde están? –preguntó Ice meditando un poco.

–El primer grupo nos espera a unos ochocientos metros en esa dirección. –indicó Rye señalando hacia el oeste, entre el follaje del bosque. –El segundo está a un poco más de un kilometro siguiendo de frente al suroeste. Están muy lejos así que no sé cuantos son.

–¿Cuál quieres tu? –pregunto Ice que también prefería trabajar sola.

–Yo iré por los que estén más cerca. –apremio Rye con una sonrisa ya casi saliendo disparada en busca de los ninjas pero Ice, así de pequeña y flácida como se veía, le detuvo. –¿Qué ocurre?

–No olvides la misión, Rye-chan. –le advirtió Ice. –Si el lugar al que vas es el equivocado dirígete al otro, yo hare lo mismo. Si la que sea de las dos recupera el anillo damos por terminada la misión y nos retiramos, ¿entendido?

–Si, si. –rugió Rye de mala gana deshaciéndose de Ice y perdiéndose entre las ramas de los arboles.

Las dos Akatsuki se presumían lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder confrontar sin problema alguno a quienes sean que las estuviesen esperando. No sabían lo bien que la Hoja se había preparado durante el pequeño lapso entre su ataque y su reaparición. Esta vez, Konoha se las pondría difícil.

--

Era ya de día y, aunque el deslumbrante sol no entrara por ninguna parte a la habitación de Miyuki, esta despertó sintiéndose genial. Incluso se tomó el lujo de estirarse sin sentir ningún dolor. Era como si hubiese dormido cien años y una vez despierta, se sentía llena de energía para comenzar a entrenar…

Miyuki se quedo congelada aun con la mano izquierda levantada en lo alto mientras su mente comenzaba a hacer uso de razón. El día anterior estuvo a punto de morir por falta de sangre, se había hecho pedazos los brazos y aun llevaba los músculos adoloridos por su lucha con Kisame. No era normal que alguien que hubiera pasado por todo eso se sintiera como ella en ese instante.

En cuanto percibió la anomalía descendió su vista hacia sus brazos, extendidos frente a si, los vendajes no eran los mismos que ella se había puesto el día anterior, lo que llevaba estaban muchos más recientes y mejor puestos. Solo por curiosidad desenvolvió uno de su brazo derecho, sus heridas estaban casi completamente curadas.

Miyuki se vistió repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso no podía ser posible. Conocía lo suficiente a los tétricos Akatsuki como imaginar que eso fue obra de alguno de ellos. No, algo extraño había pasado, aunque no se molestaba en lo absoluto por eso, se sentía mejor que nunca.

Nuevamente anduvo el camino hasta la vieja bodega, aunque esta vez el trayecto le pareció muy corto, y al ingresar en esta se encontró con que Kisame ya estaba ahí.

–¡Miren quien despertó! –bufo Kisame que estaba muy tranquilo sentado sobre unos viejos cajones de madera. –Esta tan avanzada la mañana que creí que no vendrías. ¡Llegas tarde, lenta! –agregó apuntándole con Samehada.

Al ver que Miyuki no respondía nada, si no que mantenía esa sonrisa boba con la que había llegado ahí, el Akatsuki se extraño y reparo en el aspecto de Miyuki. Literalmente, la chica lucía nueva, no con esa aura cansada con la que se aparecía siempre.

–¿Quién eres tú? –esta vez, Kisame se puso en pie y amenazó en serio a Miyuki. Sus pequeños ojos la examinaban un poco sorprendidos.

–¿Cómo que quién soy? –Miyuki estaba bastante desconcertada.

–Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido. –dijo Kisame bastante tranquilo a pesar de todas sus sospechas. –Tu imitación de la chiquilla es bastante buena, (digo, la cara de confusión te sale igualita) pero la apariencia que te diste es un fallo total. Deshazte de tu disfraz y da la cara… o yo me encargare de quitarte esa máscara con esta espada. –y el Pez amenazó a Miyuki que, a causa de la confusión, y antes de que pudiera comprender cual era el problema de Kisame se había quedado inmovilizada, contemplándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

En ese momento fue cuando Miyuki comprendió que su renovada energía (o lo que fuera que la hiciera sentirse tan bien) no solo le extrañaba a ella, si no que incluso el Akatsuki estaba desconcertado y le tomó por algún intruso tratando de tomar la apariencia de Miyuki, tanto así desconfiaba de que ella pudiera tener alguna clase de recuperación milagrosa.

Antes de que ella pudiera mover los labios para buscar alguna manera de explicarle al Akatsuki lo que realmente ocurría este la se dirigía contra ella, iniciando una lucha no deseada.

–¡Es-espera Kisame!

Pero la gran Samehada pasó rozando a Miyuki, quien la esquivo más por poco dando un salto hacia atrás. Le sorprendió lo bien que se movía y la falta de dolor que normalmente la aquejaba cuando realizaba un movimiento tan brusco y acelerado como ese.

–Con que no deseas mostrarte ¿eh? –las amenazas del Hoshigaki sonaban como siempre: se oían casi en broma, pero iban muy en serio. –¿Quieres probar a Samehada sobre tu rostro?

El Gran Azul se preparó para el siguiente golpe, Miyu reaccionó casi subconscientemente. Una manera de demostrarle a Kisame que en verdad era ella sin que este tuviera que hacerla pedacitos para comprobarlo. Hizo lo único que estuvo a su alcance: estiró la mano hacia Kasei, ya que sabía que la otra katana, que también llevaba consigo, podría lastimar sus brazos si intentaba usarla de esa manera una vez más, y lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento contra el Akatsuki, a quien no le costo cubrirse con su espada, cuyos vendajes fueron completamente desgarrados, pero tanto ella como su portador terminaron ilesos.

–¡No soy ninguna impostora, sardina ignorante! –le gritó sin reparar en el precio que podrían tener sus ultimas palabras. –¡Soy Miyuki, y si vine aquí es porque quiero terminar con este estúpido entrenamiento de una vez por todas!

Kisame la miro de refilón por detrás de su gigantesca espada, luego mostro su aserrada sonrisa tiburonesca y regresó a Samehada a su lugar.

–¿Has aprendido a hacer brujería o qué? –le espetó el pez ya sin intención de atacar a Miyuki. –Te ves demasiado sana para ser tú.

–Soy muy buena a la hora de curarme. –dijo Miyu escupiendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, después de todo ella se había estado tratando las heridas de los brazos el día anterior. Si había una evidencia de su recuperación era esa. –Pero ahora ya no me importa. Debo aprovechar mi condición, –y es que Miyuki no estaba segura de que ese milagro medico fuera a durar demasiado, ya sea porque la magia se deshiciera o porque tarde o temprano le darían una paliza. –y lograr dominar esas condenadas técnicas de fuego.

Esta ocasión, el Akatsuki no le dio contraria ni intento desanimarle, solo se concreto a recordarle los pasos que se tenían que seguir, aun cuando él nunca hubiese usado una técnica de esa clase. Ese día había tal confianza en los ojos de Miyuki que el gran espadachín de la niebla, a pesar de ser un asesino en potencial, sintió que le debía apoyar, solo por esa vez.

* * *

El capítulo no es muy largo pero si lo alargaba más sentía que tardaría mucho en subirlo así que mejor actualizar de una vez. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y respondiendo a una duda de _Miyazaki Azumi_ : "si Miyuki de nuestra dimensión desperto en el cuerpo de la Narutera, la ultima desperto en el cuerpo de la de nuestra dimensión", pues justo el problema de esta historia residirá en que lo último no ocurre, ya verás en los próximos capítulos, también el momento en el que Miyuki recupere sus verdaderos recuerdos esta muy cerca.

Sin más, gracias spor su paciencia y continuare pronto con el fic.


	25. Cuando las Cosas no salen como Esperabas

Ya llega el nuevo capítulo, con un poco de atraso pero los profesores no tienen misericodia con sus alumnos y dejan tarea para toda una vida. Agradeciendo a las personas que dejaron su linda opinión sobre el capítulo anterior y aclarando una duda, lo que le pasó al cuerpo de la Miyuki de nuestra dimensión será revelado dentro de uno o dos capítulos más (porque el siguiente necesita estar larguisimo para poder abarcarlo). Otra cosa, volvemos a las peleas, creo que esa es la razón por la que me quedo larguillo este cap, me tiendo a explayar mucho en las batallas y eso es porque quiero que fuesen como las de los verdaderos ninjas de Naruto, así que tened paciencia para que la trama avance un poco más.

**

* * *

**

**Cuando las cosas no salen como lo esperabas**

–¡Ya viene! –anunció la voz de Neji, cuyos ojos nacarados miraban en dirección al bosque. –¡Es muy rápida!

El ninja de la hoja observaba una menuda figura que literalmente volaba a través de las ramas de los árboles, incluso con el Byakugan, le costó trabajo identificarla, pero la ropa que llevaba dejaba claro a que iba. Akatsuki solo podía estar por una razón en ese lugar, la Hokage lo predijo todo muy bien. Pero ellos estaban preparados.

El equipo uno asignado por la Hokage recababa un buen grupo de shinobis de la Hoja: Neji y el resto de su equipo (Lee, Tenten y Gai), además de Shikamaru, que rápidamente se apresuro a esconderse y tomar parte en su plan, y un Jounin adicional, Kakashi. Tsunade los eligió para resguardar esa zona, los cinco ninjas tenían experiencia contra la terrible organización del Amanecer y los cinco estaba dispuestos a vérselas cara a cara con ella de nuevo. La hora de enfrentarse una vez más había llegado.

Ante la inminente alerta de Neji, el resto del equipo se puso rápidamente en guardia, todos cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas y a la espera. Ya brillaba el rojo en iris del ojo izquierdo de Kakashi, el sharingan relucía en sus ojos buscando algún indicio del enemigo.

–¿Es solo uno, Neji? –le pregunto.

–Si, una mujer. No veo a nadie mas, parece que quiere enfrentarnos sola, pero no es la misma que irrumpió cuando capturaron a Naruto. –especificó el Hyuuga.

–¡Un solo Akatsuki! ¡Nos están tomando muy a la ligera! –bramó Gai con entusiasmo.

–Si piensas de esa manera tu también los estarás tomando muy a la ligera, Gai. –le advirtió Kakashi mirándole de reojo. –Si uno solo se atreve a venir es porque debe creerse con la suficiente fuerza para acabarnos a todos, este tampoco es un enemigo que debas subestimar, ¿o ya has olvidado lo que pasó la ultima vez?

Gai solo hizo una mueca de desdén. No necesitaba que le recordaran nada acerca de su cruel pasado, el error que cometió al permitir que esa chica que iba con Akatsuki se le escapara ya había quedado atrás. Ahora era un hombre más maduro y no volvería a cometer ese mismo error.

Entre los arboles, de frente a la kunoichi de ojos marrones hubo una pequeña explosión. Pero Neji se apresuro a advertirles.

–¡Ignórenlo, es un señuelo!

Desafortunadamente, el señuelo funcionó, aunque fue solo por un par de segundos, pero ese tiempo era todo lo que Ice necesitaba. De lado contrario a la explosión surgió una pequeña figura de entre los árboles apresurándose a atacar al primero que estaba en frente: Lee. Pero Ice no contaba con al rápida velocidad de reacción del pequeño cejon que igualaba a la de ella misma, y Lee esquivo el ataque de Ice que, aunque a simple vista solo parecía un puñetazo mientras que en el puño de Ice se escondía una pequeñísima jeringuilla con una pequeña dosis de veneno, suficiente para matar a varias personas. Sin embargo, su ataque falló y ella se vio expuesta sin conseguir derribar a ninguno de sus contrincantes.

En cuestión de segundos Ice se vio rodeada por los cinco ninjas de la Hoja, pero ninguno le atacó . De igual igual manera, ella permanecía sin atacar, pero tampoco lucía con intenciones de hacerlo a diferencia de los shinobis de Konoha que estaban expectantes, listos para atacar ante el menor indicio por parte de la pequeña ninja. Era evidente que ellos, al igual que Ice, necesitaban hacer algunas preguntas antes de comenzar a luchar.

En ese pequeño lapso de silencio Ice los observo bien. Había leído los registros de la villa de la Hoja y tenía una vaga idea de quien era cada quien y el peligro que representaban para su trabajo: tres jounins, dos de ellos con una técnica ocular: el Byakugan y el Sharingan, no era de extrañarse que su estrategia fallase ante tales enemigos; y dos chunnin, ninguno de ellos se veía potencialmente peligroso. El problema residía en los dos con Keken Genkai, contra ellos resultaba difícil verse victoriosa.

Ice no era la única persona que hacía cálculos, el resto también contemplaba sus posibilidades: era un miembro de Akatsuki, puesto que llevaba una capa negra como los demás miembros de la organización, aunque quizá le quedaba demasiado grande para ser de ella realmente, tenía una mirada que lucía un tanto distraída pero no podían subestimarle tan fácilmente, era una persona muy bajita y, el único indicio que indicaba que en verdad era su enemigo, era la velocidad con la que había atacado.

–¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí? –le pregunto Kakashi, manteniendo una kunai alzada a la altura del rostro, solo en caso de…

La mirada ambarina de la chica se movió tranquilamente para encontrarse frente a frente con la del Hatake, Ice no temía a las ilusiones, era muy difícil que funcionaran en ella.

–Hatake Kakashi… –murmuró Ice reconociéndole, pero en su voz hubo un deje de odio. Él había formado parte de eso, Ice tendría que vérselas contra de él de una manera distinta que con el resto. –¿Qué quien soy yo, preguntas? ¿Qué no es obvio? –y Ice extendió sus brazos, desencadenando una repentina respuesta de acciones rápidas por parte de Konoha, pero ningún ataque hacia su persona. –Soy un miembro de Akatsuki, pero contra ti seré solo Ice. –le advirtió sin ninguna muestra de amenaza en su voz, es más, su timbre sonaba relajado como si estuviera hablando con un amigo.

–Ice… –repitió Kakashi mirándole, algo no pintaba nada bien. –Ya veo, eres un Akatsuki.

–¿Qué están buscando ustedes aquí en Konoha? –gruño Gai desde otro punto ocasionado que Ice dejara de un lado al ninja copia y se dirigiera hacía él.

–A ti no te conozco. –masculló cuando lo vio sin ocultar la mueca de desagrado que le ocasionaba el aspecto del ninja. –Pero tampoco me interesas. ¿Qué estamos buscando? –repitió como haciéndose la pregunta a sí misma. –¿Qué no es eso obvio también? Si ustedes están aquí… Esto, ¿qué no es lo que están protegiendo lo que yo busco?

–Lo sabía, tratan de recuperar el cuerpo del Akatsuki que esta enterrado en este bosque. –murmuró Lee juntando tanto sus cejas que durante un segundo lucieron como una sola.

–Entonces si está aquí, ¿verdad? –confirmo Ice con una sonrisa ante el asombro de todos. Nunca habían visto a un miembro de Akatsuki que se pareciera menos a un asesino. –Pero no quiero el cuerpo de Hida-chan, lo único que busco es su anillo. –y sacó de entre sus mangas el viejo anillo de Kakuzu lo que desencadeno otra onda de reflejos por parte de Konoha. Esta vez, una kunai le paso muy de cerca, pero Ice no se inmuto. –Es como este, pero tiene el kanji "tres" (san) grabado. ¿Saben donde esta?

–¿Y porque deberíamos decírtelo? –masculló ofendida Tenten. Era ella quien le había lanzado antes ese kunai.

–Bueno, es muy sencillo en realidad: la única razón por la que yo estoy aquí es para recuperar ese anillo. Si me lo entregan por las buenas no habrá necesidad de matarlos a todos… –el asombro no se hizo esperar en el rostro de los presentes. Este Akatsuki resultaba totalmente diferente al resto, pero ante una oferta tan tentadora, los ninjas desconfiaban. – … a excepción de Kakashi-san, a él planeo matarle con o sin el anillo. –anunció muy feliz mientras todos echaban miradas fugaces hacia Kakashi.

–¿Planeas matarme? –no era una pregunta totalmente dirigida hacia Ice, pero Kakashi tenia unas cuantas sospechas. –¿Te ordenaron hacerlo?

Ice le miro con aire ofendido.

–¿Ordenarme? Por supuesto que no. Si yo te voy a asesinar es porque yo así lo deseo. Vengaré la muerte de Kakuzu-chan. Tu y todos los que colaboraron a asesinarle están en mi lista negra, incluido ese Jinchuuriki, Naruto o como se llama, no me importa que él muera.

Nuevamente, la extraña actitud de la Akatsuki los dejo a todos sorprendidos. Así que a fin de cuentas, dejaría a algunos vivir si le otorgaban el anillo, pero de cualquier manera ella planeaba matar a aquellos que lucharon contra Kakuzu y lograron darle muerte, era alguien muy extraño pero con todo y eso había algo que no cuadraba aun del todo.

Por desgracia, el tiempo de las preguntas y respuestas terminó. Konoha hizo su primer movimiento y una sombra negra se deslizó por entre el circulo, camino hacia Ice…

--

Rye no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta su objetivo. Pero también ella ignoraba que un par de ojos ya la habían visto desde que iba muchos metros atrás. En la parte a la que se dirigía la Akatsuki estaba otro fuerte equipo de shinobis esperándole. Estos eran novatos contra Akatsuki, pero no por ello menos fuertes: Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji y Shizune esperaban en el punto falso, con la esperanza de que Akatsuki se dejara llevar por su señuelo y fuese en contra de ellos. Ellos también ignoraban que la pareja se había dividido. Solo supieron que se encontrarían contra una sola persona cuando Hinata le vio a través del Byakugan y dio aviso al resto del equipo.

El trabajo de este otro equipo no residía en hacerle frente a la Akatsuki, si no en desviarla hacia una trampa. A pesar de que el plan diseñado por Shikamaru era bastante bueno, el poder de Rye sobrepasaba cualquier estrategia y probabilidad.

Rye salto de entre los árboles con una agresividad arrolladora, destruyendo, sin un mínimo de preocupación por el medio ambiente y a la reforestación, el último grupo de ramas que le cubrían el paso hasta donde sabía que estaba el equipo de la Hoja.

Cayó descaradamente frente al grupo de ninjas mirándoles de manera despectiva, ninguno parecía lo suficientemente fuerte. Entonces se clavaron en su pecho y la parte interna de su antebrazo varias agujas senbon. No le causo ningún dolor pero si mucha indignación, que se hizo aterradoramente presente en su rostro. Los mataría a todos.

Con suma furia, Rye retiró las agujas de su cuerpo y las partió en dos sin dejar de mirar a la repugnante comitiva de bienvenida. No tenían derecho…

–¡Hinata no te acerques a ella! –advirtió Kiba a su compañera, que era la que estaba más cercana a la Akatsuki.

A Akamaru se le erizaba el pelo de la espalda y el perro mostraba los dientes, dirigiéndose a Rye. Kiba lo comprendía, ese enemigo, a pesar de haber caído ante una técnica tan simple como la que acababa de aplicar Shizune sobre ella, era algo contra lo que se debía andar con cuidado.

–¡¿Quién fue?! –gritó Rye con cólera. Sus emociones eran tan inestables como ella misma, por eso la ira le dominó en cuestión de segundos. –¡¿Cuál de ustedes, bastardos, lanzo esas cosas?!

–Fui yo. –confesó Shizune, que era la que estaba más retirada de Rye, ignorante del riesgo que corría. –Los senbon que te lancé estaban impregnados con un veneno mortal, en cuestión de minutos estarás muerta.

–¿Ah, si? Eso ya lo veremos pequeña zorra, –le reto Rye con tono amenazante ignorando que mientras ella hablaba, cientos de minúsculos insectos trepaban por su cuerpo. –¡Un minuto es suficiente tiempo para matarlos a todos! ¡Y tu serás la primera!

Y dejándose guiar por su instinto asesino, Rye se dejo ir contra Shizune: la golpearía sin cesar, si, eso merecía alguien que hacía tales osadías contra un Akatsuki. Rye estaba dispuesta a reducir a Shizune a cientos de trocitos.

Pero antes de que la Akatsuki consiguiera acercarse lo suficiente a la ayudante de la Quinta Hokage, una mujer se interpuso entre ella: rubia, ojos azules y cuyas manos formaban un sello con forma de un cuadrado.

El cuerpo de la Akatsuki quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Ella lo sentía, como alguien intentaba controlarla, había un intruso. No, ella no permitiría que nadie le dijera que hacer, ni siquiera el líder podía mandarla del todo, ¿por qué iba a dejar que ese desconocido tomase su cuerpo?

–¡FUERA! ¡FUERAAAA! –chilló, e Ino salió de su mente, el cuerpo de la rubia yacía regado sobre el suelo; tomaría unos minutos antes de que pudiese recobrar la consciencia.

Todos miraban a la Akatsuki sorprendidos. Resultaba simple saber que su enemigo no era un especialista en genjutsus, ni el hecho de que su estilo de lucha era muy burdo y muy poco meticuloso; pero resultaba asombroso que hubiese sacado a la Yamanaka de su mente en tan solo un par de segundos.

Apenas recobró consciencia Rye comenzó a formar sellos para el único genjutsu que conocía, su hermosa técnica mortal; podría asesinarlos a todos de una sola vez usando esa técnica, ¿porqué no lo habría pensado antes?

–¡Nikudan Hari Senshan! (n/a: jutsu tanque de carne con puás)–El shinobi gordo se convirtió en una bola peluda que giraba en dirección a Rye, no le daba tiempo para terminar su técnica ni para esquivar.

El monumental cuerpo del Akimichi impactó contra las palmas de la Akatsuki, sobrecargadas con chakra para resistir el impacto. Por un segundo Rye no cedió ante la fuerza del shinobi que la empujada sin dejar de girar, pero luego las piernas de Rye comenzaron a resbalar y la Akatsuki comenzó a ser empujada hacia atrás, aun repeliendo el ataque del Akatsuki con todas sus fuerzas. El uniforme le ondeaba lanzado por la gran ola de energía creada por el impacto.

–¡Hinata, retírate de ahí! –la voz de Shino advirtió a su compañera, que se encontraba justo en el camino de los dos combatientes, pero la Hyuuga no respondía, estaba paralizada. No es que Hinata fuese una cobarde, pero ella podía contemplar lo que el resto no, los demás no eran capaces de ver el chakra. El Byakugan de la kunoichi veía a través de Rye, aunque esto no era totalmente necesario puesto que su chakra desaborada en cantidades terribles de todo su cuerpo, lo que asustaba a Hinata el era el color del chakra de la Akatsuki, jamás había visto un chakra que se viese negro. No tenía idea de porque era así, pero algo dentro de ella le intuía que Rye era mucho más peligrosa de lo que lucía.

Justo cuando la Hyuuga iba a ser arrollada por Chouji y la Akatsuki, sintió como unas manos la sujetaban y la subían sobre la espalda de Akamaru, por suerte Kiba había reaccionado a tiempo. Para cuando fue capaz de poner su vista en la pelea comprobó que el ataque del Akimichi había finalizado, sin mucho éxito, pues Rye seguía en pie y lista para continuar.

–¡Pero que… ! –la Akatsuki gritaba y se sacudía el cuerpo ante la mirada extrañada de los ninjas, de todos menos de Shino.

–Mientras estabas distraída me he tomado la molestia de enviar algunos insectos sobre tu cuerpo, estos atraerán a otros de su misma especie que te atacaran a su vez. –le informó Shino, muy tranquilo desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol. –Olvidaba mencionarte que esta clase de insecto en especial tiene una afición sobre la sangre humana, te picaran hasta succionarte la última gota que circule por tu cuerpo.

Rye, que a pesar de estar armando un alboroto para poder quitarse los insectos de encima estaba escuchando, miró por un instante al Aburame con estupefacción, luego sonrió.

–Ya veo, usas estos bichos asquerosos para atacarme pero si crees que con eso me vas a ganar, ¡estas muy equivocado! –y entonces Rye, comprendiendo que no podría deshacerse de esos feos insectos de la manera normal, dejo explotar su chakra: los minúsculos animalitos se murieron al instante consumidos por un fuego invisible. Ahora era Shino quien estaba anonadado.

Y lo que se comenzó como un plan para desviar a Rye hacia una trampa termino convirtiéndose en una batalla a muerte. Ambos bandos, uno con una ventaja numérica mientras que el otro con una potente fuerza de su lado, se entrelazaron en una encarnizada lucha. El veneno que inyectaron las senbon al cuerpo de Rye tardaba demasiado en hacer efecto, y eso era porque, al ser creada a base de experimentos de Orochimaru, el cuerpo de Rye tenía una resistencia superior hacia las drogas que el de un humano normal. Pero claro, Konoha no sabía nada respecto a eso.

Llegóel momento en el que Rye comenzó a perder la batalla, eran demasiados contra ella sola. No podía cubrir tantos ataques al mismo tiempo: el Gestuga de Kiba y Akamaru la atacaba por los dos flancos mientras que al frente veía esa bola de grasa ninja y a sus espaldas estaba Shizune. Rye no sabía que hacer. Perdió el control y entonces se perdió a si misma.

--

Ice descubrió a tiempo la escurridiza sombra que se dirigía hacia ella, ¡quién lo habría imaginado! Podría quitar dos nombres de su lista negra ese mismo día. Saltó hacia atrás del círculo de shinobis posicionándose a salvo sobre el tronco de un árbol. No caería en el mismo truco dos veces. A su vez, no pudo evitar mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

–¡Shika-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué no te muestras? –y, veloz como un rayo, lanzó tres shuriken pequeñas en dirección a unos arbustos de donde provino la sombra. A las defensas de Konoha no les costaría deshacerse de sus pequeñas armas antes de que llegaran al Nara por lo que Ice prosiguió formando varios sellos. –¡Técnica de replicación de shurikens! –y las tres iníciales aumentaron su número terminando por hacer caer una lluvia de shurikens sobre los ninjas de la Hoja.

Cada cual se las arreglo para no resultar herido por el sencillo ataque cuya intención había surtido efecto: Shikamaru se vio obligado a salir de escondite entre los arbustos para esquivar e interceptar el ataque de Ice.

–¡Con que eras tu! –masculló el Nara una vez estuvo a la vista de la Akatsuki.

–Me alegro de que me recuerdes. –masculló Ice llegando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a las espaldas del Nara. –Porque seré yo quien te envíe al otro mundo. –susurró al oído de este, que estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Ice se movía mucho más rápido que cuando se la encontró aquella vez junto con Temari.

Pero antes de que la kunoichi asestara el único golpe de gracia contra Shikamaru, Lee y su maestro ya estaban atacándole con una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas. Ellos también eran rápidos, molestamente rápidos. Ice se las arreglo para evitar y bloquear sus ataques, ella no tenía tanta fuerza física como sus contrincantes, su estilo de lucha se basaba mas en su velocidad y en las artimañas que solía usar. Así pues, lanzó varias bombas de humo purpureo que cegaron a todos , el único que podría verle ahora sería Neji con su Byakugan.

–¡Está haciendo replicas! –anuncio Neji viendo como la Akatsuki formaba los sellos y repartía su chakra entre sus replicas. Ice no tenía una gigantesca cantidad de chakra como los otros Akatsuki, pero tampoco lo usaba demasiado, hacia cada movimiento con una finalidad.

–Gai-sensei, nos está rodeando. –presintió Tenten escuchando el leve zumbido de las piernas de los clones de Ice deslizándose por el suelo.

–Lo sé, Tenten.

–¡Shikamaru! –le llamó Kakashi en medio del todo el caos impidiendo que el Nara comenzara a reestructurar otra estrategia contra la pequeña ladrona. –¿Le conoces?

–Algo así. –murmuró el Nara con mueca de fastidio. –Ya me la había topado antes, tiene una actitud desesperante, pero vencerle será muy problemático, ya ha visto la velocidad con la que se mueve. Incluso más rápido que Lee y Gai-sensei.

–Esa velocidad es algo que esta en sus genes, mi sharingan no puede copiarlo. –informó Kakashi escrutando entre la cortina de humo violeta que cada vez se hacía menos densa. –Debe ser algún tipo de técnica de rasgo sanguíneo.

–Más problemático aun. –bufó Shika por lo bajo. Tenía que pensar rápido en algo, pero aun no conocía bien a su enemigo e idear algo resultaba muy complicado aun. –Ella también es lista, es como ese Kakuzu al que derrotamos antes, piensa y luego actúa. Sus movimientos estarán basados en un plan. Debemos ser cautelosos.

El Hatake asintió como señal de que comprendió. La distracción de Ice se había disuelto y estaban frente a frente contra cinco replicas de roca, como pudo ver el sharingan en el cuenco izquierdo de Kakashi, ¿qué planeaba? ¿Acatar cuerpo a cuerpo a cada uno de los miembros del equipo?

Y a simple vista parecía que las sospechas de Kakashi eran ciertas: cada quién se encontraba envuelto en un intento de descubrir cuál Ice era la real tratando de destruir los clones que, por desgracia para Konoha, eran tan rápidos como la verdadera y se volvían muy escurridizos. Destruirlos era demasiado complicado cuando escapaban con tanta facilidad.

Tenten ya había utilizado su ataque de los Dragones Gemelos sin éxito. La condenada réplica se movía tan rápido que conseguía esquivar las peligrosas armas que arrojaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces la Kunoichi de Konoha se apresuro a desenvolver el gran pergamino que cargaba sobre su espalda, pero ya era demasiado tarde: sintió como algo la golpeaba en ambos brazos y el pergamino resbalo de sus manos. Vislumbró a Ice frente a ella lista para enterrarle una de las armas que la misma Tenten había usado en un principio contra la Akatsuki, sus brazos no respondían y le traicionaron en el momento menos indicado: sintió como el filo del arma atravesaba su abdomen y como un líquido cálido se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo comenzando a teñir sus prendas de rojo. Ice aun permanecía frente a ella. No dudó dos veces y la pateo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del dolor que le producía la herida. El clon se desvaneció con un "¡puff!" ante el golpe de Tenten y esta cayó hincada sobre el suelo, solo capaz de observar la herida ya que ninguno de sus dos brazos respondía. Tenten comenzaba a sangrar demasiado.

–¡Tenten!

Neji, a quien poco esfuerzo le había costado destruir al clon de Ice usando su giro celestial, corrió a socorrer a su compañera mientras Lee y Gai destruían a sus respectivos clones. Shikamaru, consiguiendo perder a Ice durante un momento, contempló todo desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol. Entonces comprendió la estrategia de la Akatsuki.

–Nos está separando…

–¡Has acertado, Shika-chan! –confirmo una voz alegre a sus espaldas y Ice desgarro la yugular del shinobi de un tirón con una pequeña navaja de plateada, pero el cuerpo de Shikamaru se disolvió en una nube de humo y reapareció en su lugar un tronco desgarrado.

Como la última vez, Ice sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo. Había sido capturaba por la sombra del Nara.

–No me pensaba que fueras tan despiadada. –murmuró Shikamaru, de frente a Ice, que le imitaba como un espejo. –Eso pone aun más difíciles las cosas.

–Te lo advertí, Shikamaru: no volveré a caer otra vez en el mismo truco. –y el clon se deshizo en un instante. Todas las replicas habían sido destruidas, la Ice real era entonces la que le estaba dando tantos problemas a Kakashi, no muy lejos de ahí, pero Shikamaru tenía ya una idea, debía que apresurarse a informar y ayudar a los otros para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

--

No faltaba mucho para llegar a Konoha. Todo había salido mal. Ninguno de los que se encontraba ahí podría haber sido capaz de prever lo que iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera Shikamaru. Kiba, con el lado izquierdo del rostro bañado en sangre, llevaba entre sus brazos a una inconsciente Hinata, no estaba tan herida como él, pero el golpe que se había llevado la dejo sin conocimiento, mientras que Akamaru llevaba el cuerpo de Chouji, el que resultó más dañado sin duda alguna, y Shino, al que un escudo de insectos permitió quedar mas o menos entero, llevaba a cuestas a Ino, también terriblemente herida, seguido por Shizune, que cojeaba.

Todos iban en silencio. Ninguno era capaz de mencionar algo sobre lo que había ocurrido, aun a sabiendas de que la Hokage les haría una buena ronda de preguntas al respecto. El tan solo recordarlo resultaba demasiado desagradable:

Justo cuando sus ataques, bien sincronizados, iban a darle, algo extraño ocurrió con la Akatsuki: el iris de sus ojos se tiñó del color de la sangre a la vez que nacía de su pecho un terrible gruñido. Lo único que todos ellos recordaban en común era el hecho de que fueron arrojados por una increíble, pero invisible, fuerza. Salieron despedidos contra los arboles y el suelo del bosque, cuando por fin fueron capaces de incorporarse y ver nuevamente a la Akatsuki esta ya no era la misma. Rye se mantenía silenciosa y en alerta, en torno a ella se podía ver, incluso a los ojos comunes de Ino, Shizune y Kiba, un aura de color negro, no demasiado densa que le rodeaba. Por desgracia a la primera persona que vio Rye fue al Akimichi. No tuvo piedad de él, lo hubiera despedazado sin piedad de no ser porque el resto de sus compañeros acudió en su ayuda, de ahí que todos hubiese resultado heridos.

La única salida que les quedaba era escapar, los ataques comandados por Shino resultaban inútiles contra la Akatsuki, sus pequeños y eficaces insectos se derretían ante el ardiente chakra negro que desprendía Rye y lo único que pudieron hacer fue mantener distraída a Rye mientras ellos tomaban rápido rumbo hacia el hospital de Konoha. Huían, pero gracias a eso seguirían con vida. También era su deber mandar un escuadrón de refuerzo a con Kakashi, si Rye encontraba al equipo numero uno, este corría riesgo de terminar igual, o peor.

Por su parte, Rye estaba totalmente fuera de control. No pensaba en nada mas allá de lo que estaba frente a sus narices: deshacerse de esas molestas nubes de insectos que se arremolinaban en torno a ella. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron retomando su tono marrón y la Akatsuki consiguió tomar nuevamente el control de si misma. Para cuando pudo volver con los pies sobre la tierra, Rye se dio cuenta de que sus enemigos habían escapado. Estaba a punto de salir disparada tras de ellos cuando recordó las palabras de Ice: "si el lugar al que vas es el equivocado, dirigete hacia donde estoy yo…". Tenía muy mala suerte, ahora tendría que ir hacia el punto donde se encontraba Ice, tardaría un poco pero tal vez ahí si tendría oportunidad de terminar una buena lucha.

--

–Tus movimientos son muy veloces para ser los de un ninja cualquiera, –murmuro cauteloso Kakashi combatiendo frente a frente contra Ice. –se trata de una técnica de rasgo sanguíneo, ¿no es así?

–Tu ojo izquierdo te permite saber más de eso que yo, Kakashi-san. –Ice lazó un ataque rápido contra Kakashi, pero contra el sharingan sus trucos normales no surtían efecto. –¿Has oído hablar de los Inazuma?

–Un poco. –admitió Kakashi. En otro tiempo esos ladrones habían causado muchos problemas a los shinobis de la Hoja, porque les resultaba imposible capturarles y muchas de sus misiones asignadas fracasaban a causa de ellos. –Se trata de una pareja de ladrones, se decía que eran rápidos como un relámpago… –el Hatake no tardó en atar cabos, todo comenzaba a concordar, a excepción de una cosa. –pero ellos fueron asesinados hace ya más de diez años, por los shinobis del señor feudal Zen Yu Han.

–Sabes bastante, Kakashi-san. –comentó Ice esquivando un enorme dragón de agua. – Lo que tú no sabes es que había entonces otro miembro de los Inazuma, alguien a quien Zen decidió mantener con "vida" y que al final acabo con la misera vida de ese gordo.

–¡No me digas que…! –La impresión casi consigue que Kakashi reciba un ataque directo por parte de Ice. –El misterioso asesinato de Han hace años, ¿fuiste tu?

–¡Nuevamente has acertado Kakashi-san! –alegó Ice con su alegría habitual, dando una largo salto para atrás y manteniendo su distancia. –Zen se merecía morir de la manera más dolorosa posible, yo solo me encargué de que se hiciera realidad; no lo habría conseguido de no ser por Kaku-chan…

–¿Kaku-chan? –el rostro de Kakashi mostraba desconcierto mientras su mente comenzaba a trazar una estrategia, debía encontrar una manera de contraatacar contra Ice.

–Si. Él me salvó por eso es mi deber salvarle a él, –las manos de Ice comenzaron a formar sellos, a través del sharingan parecían los sellos de algún extraño genjutsu, pero esas técnicas no funcionarían contra Kakashi. –pero también es mi deber vengarle. –de su bolsillo Ice sacó una pequeña navaja plateada y, a diferencia de lo que Kakashi esperaba, se la clavó en la palma de la mano, dejando correr su propia sangre. –Es por eso que debo matarte, Kakashi-san.

–Eso es… –Kakashi miraba absorto como Ice marcaba algo en el dorso de su mano con su sangre, y mientras formaba el último sello lo supo. –… una técnica prohibida…

–Arte ninja, técnica de la muerte roja. – y los dos shinobis se vieron sumidos en la más terrible oscuridad.

Kakashi no supo donde se encontraba, lo único que podía ver era su propio cuerpo, iluminado por un tenue pero raro resplandor blancuzco en medio de esa silenciosa oscuridad.

"_¿Qué es esto? El sharingan me dice que es una ilusión, pero no puedo salir de ella. No es un genjutsu normal…"_

–Esto no es un Genjutsu, Kakashi-san. –la voz despreocupada de Ice resonaba en los oídos del ninja copia, parecía provenir de todas partes. –No, no es una ilusión… ni siquiera yo sé que es ¡Pero si que sé lo que hace! ¿Quieres descubrirlo Kakashi-san? ¿Quieres?

Kakashi solo acertaba a mirar en todas direcciones, esperando descubrir la ubicación de la Akatsuki, pero por donde sea que mirarse solo se encontraba la misma oscuridad impenetrable. Había algo más que una simple cortina negra detrás de ese jutsu, el ninja copia sentía como su cuerpo se movía lentamente, en contraste con la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Algo no estaba bien.

–Tomare tu silencio como un si. –la voz de Ice volvió a resonar en sus tímpanos. –Mira al frente, Kakashi-san, quiero que lo último que vea ese ojo tuyo sea a mí.

Kakashi giro su rostro lenta y desesperantemente. Frente al él se encontraba la pequeña Akatsuki portando su gran capa oscura y con una extraña máscara que le cubría el rostro: de estilo sencillo, con el fondo de color rojo y tan solo dos rendijas a manera de ojos y una más grande que lucía como una sonrisa.

–¿Qué técnica es esta?...

–A este jutsu le debo mi ingreso a Akatsuki, Kakashi-san, es gracias a él que pude sobrevivir al Tsukiyomi de Itachi-san. –Ice levanto lentamente la máscara, dejando ver su rostro. –El único precio a cambio de usar esta técnica es que mi alma terminara en el infierno, un pequeño precio por algo tan grande… de cualquier manera, yo terminaría ahi.

Hubo un sonido rasgando el tétrico ambiente, Kakashi parpadeo. Cuandos sus ojos pudieron ver nuevamente estaba rodeado de cientos de finísimos hilos color escarlata que destacaban en la oscuridad, Ice había desaparecido. Poco a poco, los hilos fueron juntándose más y más alrededor del cuerpo del ninja copia, cuando el primero rozó su cuerpo, la piel de Kakashi comenzó a consumirse, provocando un ardor insoportable que se fue intensificando conforme más y más de esos delgados filamentos se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Era algo insoportable.

–¿Quieres que termine con tu dolor, Kakashi-san? –el ninja copia sentía el filo de una cuchilla recorriendo su garganta. Dudó. Era demasiado dolor, tal vez si moría todo se acabaría de uan buena vez. Tal vez…

Y en un instante todo se esfumo: la oscuridad, el dolor, las delgadas líneas rojas y el deseo de morir. Kakashi tomo una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que caía de cuclillas sobre el pasto del bosque, se sentía asfixiado y muy cansado.

–¿Estas bien, Kakashi? –la figura del fornido Gai se cernía frente a él, aunque Kakashi, ya recostado sobre el suelo, solo podía verle las piernas.

–¿Qu-uién… –murmuro Kakashi y luego cayó inconsciente.

Ice se estaba poniendo el pie, a varios metros de los dos shinobis de la Hoja, sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, aturdida. Maito Gai le había propinado una buena patada que la lanzó contra el tronco de un árbol y acabó con su técnica. Había estado tan cerca…

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo la Akatsuki para recuperarse de ese primer golpe cuando surgió Lee, de entre los árboles, con su fuerza explosiva. Ice no alcanzó a reaccionar, su bloqueo fue tan débil que pronto recibió una buena sarta de golpes y puñetazos que hubiesen enviado a una persona normal al hospital. Por fortuna, Ice no era alguien normal.

Se levanto lo más aprisa que pudo después de la tremenda paliza, sabía lo que venía después. La sombra de Shikamaru se acercaba a la suya cada vez más… una pequeña esfera cayó del bolsillo de Ice y se reventó. Una gran sombra cubrió varios metros a la redonda estropeando el plan del Nara. No podría manipular las sombras cuando no había ninguna proyectada sobre el suelo. Esa había sido una buena jugada por parte de Ice.

–¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, Shika-chan? Tu sombra no volverá a atraparme.

–Circulo Celestial…

Ice giró su rostro aprisa, Neji estaba a punto de arremeter contra ella. Con su distintiva velocidad saltó entre los arboles, Gai y Lee se apresuraron a seguirle el ritmo. Las cosas para Ice comenzaban a complicarse, esos dos eran mucho para ella en su estado. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder recuperarse del todo de la técnica que había usado sobre Kakashi, pero esos dos podrían acabar con ella en esa fracción de tiempo.

–¿Esta bien Kakashi, Shikamaru? –le preguntó el Hyuuga que seguía la batalla gracias a su Byakugan. Podía ver como el chakra de Ice comenzaba a reafirmarse junto con su fuerza; pronto alcanzaría el mismo nivel que al principio.

–Solo esta inconsciente. –dijo con un suspiro Shikamaru, revisando al ninja copia. –Estaba a punto de asesinarlo, lo que no entiendo es por qué Kakashi-sensei no hizo nada. Solo estaba ahí parado.

–Esa Akatsuki, –le interrumpió Neji. –no tiene mucho chakra, pero cuando estaba contra Kakashi, en ese momento, desprendía un tipo diferente de chakra, lo tenía esparcido en todo el lugar… Nunca había visto un justu como ese.

–Tendremos que resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. –Shikamaru se incorporo pesadamente. –Con Kakashi y Tenten fuera de combate dudo que tengamos las mismas posibilidades de ganar, esto se ha vuelto muy problemático.

--

Respiro profundamente antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta de su habitación-caverna y dirigirse de nuevo ahí. Esta vez todo sería diferente. No estaría allí ese condenado Akatsuki azul que tanto le había fastidiado. No, la hora de conocer a la persona que le nominó para Akatsuki estaba más cerca conforme sus pasos se acercaban a la entrada de la bodega. Miyuki por fin conocería a Konan, la misteriosa figura femenina de Akatsuki y quien evaluaría si Miyu tenía lo suficiente para quedarse o no en Akatsuki.

Kasei ya no era la única espada que Miyu cargaba, ahora también llevaba a Kurohane (Kisame había insistido en que nombrara a la katana "de una condenada vez", según el pez un espadachín se hace tan famoso como su espada, por eso también ella debería tener nombre), la pequeña katana que tanto esfuerzo le había llevado dominar. Desde la palma de la mano hasta por debajo del hombro, los dos brazos de la kunoichi estaban cubiertos por vendas, utilizar a Kurohane había causado sus estragos en el antes renacido cuerpo de Miyuki, que ahora se encontraba en el estado lastimero de siempre gracias a su entrenamiento.

Algo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, y esa era Miyuki. Ahora tenía más confianza en si misma y en lo que podía hacer. Estaba decidida a demostrar que ella estaba a la altura de cualquier Akatsuki, aun cuando todavía le faltaba para llegar a ese nivel.

Se detuvo por un instante antes de atreverse a cruzar el umbral. Las manos le temblaban, ¡y ella que se quería hacer ver muy valiente! Suspiro, y trato de relajar su cuerpo. No quería causar una mala impresión. Ingresó en la estancia.

La luz deslumbrante que se filtraba por las altas ventanas de la bodega resultaba más molesta que nunca. Pasó un momento antes de que Miyuki pudiera conocer finalmente a Konan: era una mujer, de eso no cabía duda en su aspecto, con la mayoría de su cuerpo oculto tras la capa oscura de Akatsuki pero a pesar de eso, su rostro delataba su genero; traía el cabello azulado recogido hacia atrás, con una flor de papel como única decoración, de su rostro pálido, pero bien maquillado, resaltaban sus ojos de un extraño color azul.

Pronto el deseo de Miyuki, de saber quién era, se hizo más grande. Ahora que estaba Konan ahí, la supuesta mujer que le debió haber aceptado en su momento como su subordinada, Miyuki moría de ganas por saber más sobre ella misma. Quería preguntarles tantas cosas, pero no sabía por cual comenzar. Entonces Konan tomó la primera palabra:

–Esta es tu última oportunidad. –advirtió a Miyuki con seriedad. –Demuéstrame si mereces formar parte de Akatsuki.

Y al pronunciar la ultima palabra, Konan le comenzó a atacar. Sus ataques no se parecían nada a lo que Miyuki esperaba. Konan fragmentó su cuerpo en cientos de trozos de papel, dejando a Miyu con la boca abierta por la impresión, que se dejaron ir, plegándose en forma de kunai, en contra de Miyuki.

Miyuki se quedó ahí parada, desconcertada por el ataque. Era algo extraño, pero comparado con los ataques de Kisame o alguno de los otros Akatsuki, el jutsu de Konan lucía muy inofensivo. Subestimar de esa manera a la Akatsuki fue un enorme error por parte de Miyuki porque las "inofensivas" hojas de papel arremetieron contra su piel cortándole con más precisión incluso que la katana de la propia Miyuki. Inmediatamente, un tanto asustada por la fuerza de los ataques de Konan, Miyuki saltó, retrocediendo y tratando de pensar.

Por más que se moviera de aquí para allá, esa parvada de hojas de papel le perseguía como un enjambre de insectos, en medio de la confusión que le causaba todo eso Miyuki había olvidado el porqué de esa lucha, cuando por fin fue capaz de recordarlo, luego de unas cuantas heridas más, supo lo que debía hacer. Era tan simple, justo lo que había estado entrenando incesantemente los últimos días, después de todo lo que le atacaba no eran más que simples hojas de papel. Antes, hubieran sido todo un dolor de cabeza, pero ahora Miyuki poseía el poder de deshacerse de ellas sin ningún problema.

Miyu se posicionó como pudo cabeza debajo de una gran viga de acero, no le gustaba la sensación de estar así, le hacia recordar los intentos de asesinato de Deidara cuando volaba sobre sus creaciones de arcilla, pero no era momento para hacer lo que más le placiera. Formo los sellos lo más pronto que pudo mientras que una lluvia de hojas blancas se dirigía hacia ella.

–Estilo de Fuego…

Con las primeras palabras de Miyuki el remolino blanquecino retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar la gran bola de fuego que surgía desde lo profundo de la garganta de Miyuki, a ella le había costado mucho, pero al final consiguió entender como funcionaba ese jutsu, todo era cuestión de saber respirar.

Cuando el fuego desapareció junto con la técnica de esta, Miyu tuvo ante si algo que nunca antes había visto: Konan se elevaba en la estancia de la bodega, impetuosa, con dos grandes alas hechas por cientos de hojas de papel que estaban unidas a su espalda. Resultaba increíble.

–Es como un ángel… –murmuró boquiabierta por la visión.

Miyuki sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para estar de boba, como solía hacerlo, debía concentrarse en su misión. Debía derrotar a Konan, solo así podría hacerle todas esas preguntas que surgían en su interior. Solamente de esa manera…

Kasei salió de su funda mientras Miyuki se preparaba para la lucha, resultaba duro pero debía apartar sus emociones de su mente para poder luchar, necesitaba estar concentrada, de lo contrario no sería capaz de utilizar a Kurohane.

Cientos de shuriken de papel giraban en dirección a Miyu, pero esta no tendría problemas para deshacerse de ellas. Apretó la empuñadura de Kasei entre sus manos y con una ráfaga de viento que surgió del blandir de su espada consiguió apartar las shurikens que se dirigía hacia ella. Algo extraño sucedía con Miyu, la adrenalina llenaba cada espacio de su cuerpo, pero no por miedo como le había sucedido antes, si no por que se sentía feliz. Por primera vez sentía que podía ganar una batalla por si misma.

--

–¡Alguien se aproxima! –en la advertencia de Neji existía cierto toque de terror. – ¡No es una persona normal!

Aun en medio de la batalla, Neji se dispuso a enfocar sus ojos, ese chakra que observaba acercarse le resultaba familiar. Un chakra negro.

–¡Ya viene! –repitió de espaldas a Shikamaru.

–¿Qué es lo que viene Neji? Joder, no des tantos rodeos, es difícil adivinar que estas diciendo. –se quejó el Nara reventando un clon de Ice, la verdadera estaba aun ocupada con Gai y Lee pero les había dejado a los dos unas cuantas replicas difíciles de deshacer.

–Es el mismo Akatsuki que vimos cuando secuestraron a Naruto. –masculló Neji. Se aproximaba con bastante rapidez. –El que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Kakashi-sensei.

La preocupación no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Shikamaru. Si lo que decía Neji era cierto, según lo que ocurrió la última vez que la Hoja se encontró contra Rye, estaban acabados.

–Tendremos que aceptar su propuesta. –chasqueo molesto el Nara. –Darles el anillo y dejar que se vayan sin luchar, si las cosas empeoran no quedará otra opción.

–Eso no deja de lado el hecho de que vayas a morir, Shika-chan. –una tercera Ice cayó por sobre el Nara que alcanzó a esquivarla gracias a la advertencia previa del Hyuuga, solo que la tercera Ice que cayó se movía de manera diferente a las replicas, era más rápida. –Aunque si te riondes, creo que al único que podrás salvar es a Neji-kun. –agregó con una sonrisa.

–Eso quiere decir que… Lee y Gai…

–Esos dos son muy problemáticos, son casi tan rápidos como yo pero su fuerza es mucho mayor. Alcanzaron a darme unos buenos golpes pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo tuviera la ventaja. –informó Ice. –Todavía no están muertos, pero morirán en cuestión de tiempo.

–Esos dos… –Shikamaru miraba a Ice frustrado, ahora solo quedaban él y Neji; y esa Akatsuki que se acercaba. –¿Cómo… ?

Ice, sin mostrar intención de ocultar los trucos que tenía bajo la manga, enseñó al Nara una pequeña jeringuilla, repleta de un líquido purpureo.

–Lo único que necesitaba era darles un pequeño golpecito para vencerles. –explicó muy confiada. –ya después solo fue cuestión de esquivar y esperar a que cayeran en coma.

Neji chistó. Por una parte debido a la sencilla manera en la que Ice venció a Gai y Lee; y por la otra porque veía el peligro que se acababa de llegar.

En ese instante todos fueron capaces de sentirle. Incluso Ice se apresuro a esquivar la entrada demoledora de Rye, que ya traía la capa sucia y en algunas partes hecha pedazos debido a su batalla anterior y el hecho de que iba tan rápido que su uniforme quedo esparcido entre las ramas del bosque. Si, Rye había llegado y con ella el fin de todos esos idiotas de Konoha. Pero cuando la gran Akatsuki observó que solo quedaban Neji y Shikamaru se llevó una profunda desilusión.

–¿Y los demás? –le pregunto a Ice que, junto con los dos de Konoha, había tomado su prudente distancia de Rye. –¿Dónde esta el resto de los enemigos?

–Solo quedan ellos dos. –fue la respuesta de Ice que hablaba con mucha serenidad, tratando de tranquilizar también a Rye, que lucía muy agitada. –Solo necesitamos a uno para saber donde esta el anillo, yo me haré cargo de él. –Neji y Shikamaru miraron en dirección a Ice, resultaba extraño que ella también se separase de su compañera. No era un comportamiento normal entre camaradas. –Neji-kun es fuerte. Él puede ser un buen oponente para ti.

Rye miró al Hyuuga y reconoció los ojos de Hinata en él. Le gustaría tener unos ojos así.

–Bien, como tu digas, chica nueva. ¡Yo me quedo con este! –y sin pensarlo comenzó a atacar a Neji que daba saltos agiles y giros brusco para esquivarle, aunque de una manera diferente.

Pelear contra Rye era como combatir con otro Hyuuga, aun cuando no hubiese un contacto físico visible, ambos usaban su chakra tratando de lastimar al otro. Resultaba algo complicado para ambos, en especial para Rye cuyo esfuerzo la última vez todavía la mantenía un poco agotada.

Shikamaru, que durante unos segundos se distrajo observando a Neji y la enorme Akatsuki viró bruscamente esperando ser atacado por Ice, pero esta permanecía de pie donde estaba antes, muy callada. La palma de la mano derecha de Ice estaba sangrando mientras formaba un sello. Y Shikamaru se vio envuelto en la oscuridad.

–Esta es la técnica que dejo a Kakashi-san al borde de la muerte. –anuncio una voz alegre en medio de la penumbra.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del Hospital de Konoha, la Quinta Hokage avanzaba con paso apresurado hacia la puerta de la aldea, con sus intenciones muy claras. Después de saber lo que aconteció en el bosque al equipo dos, nada ni nadie podía impedir que fuera a darle su merecido a esos asquerosos Akatsuki. Primero la aldea y luego, eso…

–¡Tsunade-sama, espere por favor! –tras de ella iban dos ninjas, tratando de alcanzarle, uno de ellos tenía una gran cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda mientras que el otro tenía el cabello negro erizado y usaba una extrañas gafas negras.

La Hokage se volvió hacia ellos furiosa.

–¿Qué demonios quieren?

–Permítanos acompañarle por favor. –dijo el primero, Raaido.

–Nos llegó un mensaje de Shikamaru Nara pidiendo refuerzos hace poco. –corroboró el segundo, Aoba Yamashiro.

–¿De Shikamaru? –la Hokage no se lo esperaba. La situación debería haberse vuelto muy complicada, con más razón apresurarse a ir a ayudar.

–Si. Por eso permítanos acompañarle Hokage-sama. –volvió a pedir el de cabello oscuro.

–Apresúrense entonces. –ordeno la Hokage reanudando su rápida caminata. Debía darse prisa.

* * *

Bien, básicamente este capítulo trata de luchas y el enfrentamiento definitivo entre Miyuki y Konan (me tragué un lapso del entrenamiento de Miyuki) pero ya el siguiente sera de más respuestas, el final de tanta pelea loca y por fin sabremos si Miyu es aceptada o no como miembro de Akatsuki (después de veintitantos caps). Gracias por seguir este pequeño fic y espero poder subir otro largo una vez haya salido de vacaciones de verano, así que, si les interesa esperenlo proximamente.

Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas, etc. no duden en decirmelas yo las aclarare o, si es algo que el fic esclarecerá por si solo, les dare un mas o menos de cuando se publica. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	26. En Busca de un Nuevo Camino

Nuevo Capítulo. Un capítulo bastante polémico en mi opinión, ya viendo la suya sabremos si tengo o no razón :) De cualquier manera, leean y opinen. Como siempre gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews y ayudan a este fic a crecer sano y fuerte.

**

* * *

En Busca de un Nuevo Camino**

–¡Ha-hay algo que quisiera preguntarte! –le gritó Miyuki, se sentía estúpida buscando respuestas en medio de la batalla, pero su paciencia era muy poca y la lucha se había extendido por demasiado tiempo.

–Tendrás que terminar con esta batalla si tanto deseas averiguarlo. –fue la seca respuesta de Konan.

Miyuki la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, todos los condenados Akatsukis eran demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Ninguno parecía saber comunicarse como una persona normal, precisamente por el hecho de que ninguno era una persona normal. Miyu no quería arriesgarse y, al mismo tiempo, sentía que no tenía otra opción, si seguían con ese ritmo la primera en cansarse sería la primera en caer y, por la situación, Miyuki sería la perdedora.

De manera que no quedaba de otra elección. Miyu suspiró mientras caía después de un salto sobre el piso de la bodega nuevamente. Esperaba, por su bien, no volver a "meter la pata" como lo hizo la última vez que entrenó. Kisame había estado a punto de decapitarla por ese simple error. No quería que se repitiera esa experiencia.

La memoria de Miyuki aun no funcionaba como era debido, no solo por el hecho de que no pudiera recordar, si no por su mala retención, por lo que tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para hacer bien las posiciones de mano mientras las hojas de papel se estampaban en su rostro y su cuerpo.

–Jutsu clones de sombra.

Tan solo dos replicas de Miyuki surgieron a su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente. Nunca lo había hecho en una batalla real, así que no tenía idea de cómo terminaría todo, pero, extrañamente, tenía confianza en si misma. La Miyu del centro se encargo de retirar el empapelado que le cubría con tan solo blandir a Kasei, mientras que las otras dos tomaban posiciones: la primera comenzaba a formar nuevamente los sellos para una técnica de fuego, mientras que la otra sacaba a Kurohane de su funda.

Konan, a sabiendas ya de lo que estaba por ocurrir, se apresuro a tomar su distancia (mucha distancia) de Miyuki, puesto que sus jutsus de origami no servirían de nada contra una llamarada como la que estaba por surgir del pecho de Miyu.

Miyuki inspiró profundo, reteniendo el chakra en su pecho como le había indicado el pez (al que luego acuso de pervertido), y lo expulso en una gran bola de fuego, la mejor que hubiera hecho nunca; mientras que uno de sus clones usaba la espada para lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que transformó a la bola de fuego en una gran llama que se extendía a lo largo de la bodega, en dirección a Konan pero que, al final, no le alcanzó. La Akatsuki había tomado muy bien su distancia, solo lo necesario. Pero parte del muy ingenioso plan, para haber sido diseñado por Miyuki, residía en fallar el primer ataque; eso era algo con lo que la Akatsuki profesional no contaba.

Konan, un poco decepcionada de la mediocre demostración de poder de Miyuki, se decidió a ponerle fin a la batalla cuando se percató de que, nuevamente, la Miyuki de la izquierda había desaparecido aprovechando que esa ultima gran llamarada la mantenía oculta. Pero Konan no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque pronto se escuchó:

–Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego.

Esta vez, el ataque provenía de un punto más cercano, desde el techo de la bodega. Al mismo tiempo que la primera Miyu hacía eso los otros dos clones, tomando con fuerza a las dos espadas entre sus manos, hacían correr el chakra a traves de estas al tiempo que murmuraban:

–Técnica de la Herida del viento. (n/a: tarde un poco en encontrar el nombre del jutsu, pero es el equivalente a lo que hace Temari con su abanico nada más que impulsado por una espada y con menos área de impacto, aunque más directo) –y las llamas se esparcieron en dirección a la Akatsuki enjaulándole en un infierno de fuego desequilibrado que se dispersó al poco tiempo.

Las energías de Miyuki también disminuyeron considerablemente, puesto que gastó mucho chakra con tanta combinación de técnicas. Los dos clones se deshicieron al concluir su técnica, dejando solo a la Miyu que estaba pegada al techo de la bodega, ya con tan poco chakra que le costaba mantenerse pegada al techo.

Cuando las llamas se dispersaron Miyuki descubrió que su combate aun no finalizaba: envuelta en un capullo de papel calcinado se encontraba Konan, apreciablemente con una cuantas quemaduras leves, pero ilesa. Justo en ese momento Miyu dio un salto hacia el suelo, que al caer le dejo un ardor terrible en las plantas de los pies debido a la altura, cayendo muy cerca de Konan. Las dos se miraron durante unos segundos, pero Miyuki aun era incapaz de sostener la mirada con alguien como Konan, y terminó agachando la cabeza.

Aun así, debía terminar esa lucha, por lo que corrió, haciendo uso del chakra que le quedaba para aumentar considerablemente su velocidad por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, hacia Konan. Kasei cortó a la Akatsuki por la mitad, o por lo menos al montón de hojas blancas que formaban el cuerpo de Konan y que se recopilaron y compactaron de nuevo en Konan un poco más allá del sitio donde quedo Miyuki. En la mejilla de la Akatsuki había un pequeño corte, Miyu había estado cerca.

–Aquí termina nuestra lucha. –fue lo que salió de los labios de Konan.

Miyuki la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, aun manteniendo la misma extraña pose con la que creyó cortar a Konan. No lo podía creer, no sabía que creer. Si la batalla finalizaba ahí, ¿significaba que la había aprobado o todo lo contrario?

–Mañana a primera hora se te otorgará tu primera misión. –y las palabras de Konan llegaron como una brillante luz iluminando el pequeño y oscuro corazón de Miyu. Después de todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí, por fin era un miembro de Akatsuki.

Su felicidad se reflejo en su rostro que mostraba una boba sonrisa, al tiempo que recordaba algo más. Justo cuando Konan estaba por marcharse Miyuki consiguió hablar.

–¡E-espera! –Konan se detuvo y se volvió a Miyuki con la expresión impaciente. –Se supone que yo soy tu subordinada... Entonces tu, tu deberías…

–Si lo que buscas es conocer tú pasado entonces será mejor que no me preguntes a mí. –Konan estaba al tanto del estado mental de Miyuki. –Yo no puedo decirte absolutamente nada sobre ti, eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma. –Miyuki se quedó sin palabras. Tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y encuentros con la muerte, todo para llegar a ese momento y resultaba que Konan no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada. –Pero si lo que buscas es una pista, o algo por donde comenzar, te la daré. Ve a Nakuyama. –y se volvió lanzando un extraño objeto que cayó a los pies de Miyuki. –Mañana a primera hora espera tus indicaciones. –Y la misteriosa Akatsuki continuó su marcha hasta salir de la estancia.

Miyuki recogió lo que Konan le había lanzado, era un protector. Pero ni siquiera lo miró. Seguía con los ojos perdidos en el mismo punto donde se esfumó Konan. Nakuyama, ese era el lugar a donde debía ir si quería saber quien era, en verdad ya tenía algo por donde comenzar. Todo lo que había pasado le daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza, sentía que de un momento a otro su cerebro iba a estallar. Hubiese querido hacerle tantas preguntas a Konan, pero sentía que ninguna sería igual que la respuesta que le esperaba en ese lugar, Nakuyama, todavía resonaba fuertemente en su mente. Entonces Miyuki miró el signo grabado del protector…

--

De nuevo, la técnica mortal de Ice fue interrumpida abruptamente. En esta ocasión tanto ella como el Nara fueron arrojados por la gran onda expansiva contra los arboles del bosque. Ice se estrelló de lleno contra un tronco dándose un golpe tan fuerte como los que lanzaban esos dos cejones raros. Shikamaru se había perdido de vista y ella estaba demasiado débil para volver a usar ese jutsu una vez más. Esperaba que lo que había hecho fuera suficiente para que Shikamaru yaciera muerto por ahí.

La pequeña subordinada de Kakuzu se levantó con mucho trabajo. Sin duda alguna eso que la arrojó fue obra de Rye, pero no de la Rye normal. Ya se lo había advertido el líder antes de que su compañera fuera avisada sobre la misión. Recuperar el anillo ya había dejado de ser una prioridad, Ice debía apresurarse y contener a Rye antes de que esta hiciese una estupidez.

Neji, tendido sobre el suelo, se sentía impotente. Estaba demasiado herido para continuar, lo sabía bien, pero si no hacía algo pronto _esa cosa_ vendría a matarle de una buena vez. Sus ojos temían a la terrible explosión de chakra que surgía de Rye. Pero el Hyuuga no podía dar marcha atrás. Sabía que si alguien era capaz de vencer a ese extraño Akatsuki era él.

Rye, sintiéndose cada vez más débil mientras luchaba contra el Hyuuga, se había dejado dominar una vez más por su ira. Ahora lo único que pensaba era en matar, no importaba a quien. Pero, ¿dónde estaban todos? A su simple vista no llegaba ni la más mínima señal de vida. Fue entonces cuando de entre los arboles surgió una enorme bandada de cuervos que volaba en dirección a ella. Rye se las arreglo como pudo con métodos simples para matar a todas las molestas aves oscuras que podía pero de cualquier manera resultaban demasiados.

En medio de todo el caos desatado por el ataque de los cuervos Rye alcanzó a sentir una presencia, una humana. Sonrió esperando el momento indicado para atacar, ya sin sentir siquiera la presencia de todas las aves que le picoteaban y aruñaban al pasar por su lado. Apenas si pudo detener la cuchilla de la poderosa espada que amenazaba con clavársele. Las manos de la Akatsuki comenzaron a sangrar mientras distinguía el rostro de su enemigo entre el revoltijo de plumas negras, era sin duda alguna un ninja de Konoha con una peculiar cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que se prolongaba horizontalmente hasta cruzar del otro lado de su nariz.

La mirada del shinobi se cruzó con la de la Akatsuki, que brillaba con un singular resplandor escarlata. Entonces supo que algo no estaba bien e intentó retirarse pero Rye no soltaba su katana. Estaba dispuesta a despedazarle.

Un grito sofocado surgió de la garganta del shinobi que consiguió escucharse hasta donde estaba Neji quien, gracias a su Byakugan, podía estar al tanto de la lucha. Las cosas no iban nada bien, pero él estaba muy herido como para siquiera ponerse en pie e ir a apoyar a sus compañeros. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer ahí, recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, a punto de desfallecer. Fue entonces cuando sintió como algo trepaba sobre su hombro, se trataba de una pequeña babosa blanquecina, que se posicionó sobre sus heridas y comenzó a curarle. Se trataba de una parte de Katsuyu, la gran babosa y máxima invocación de la Quinta Hokage.

–No te preocupes, Neji-kun. –fueron la palabras recitadas por la infantil voz del bichillo. – Ya estoy atendiendo a tus otros compañeros también, todos están vivos. –anunció para el alivio del Hyuuga. –Tsunade-sama se encargará de los Akatsuki.

Y la afirmación de la pequeña criatura se confirmó poco después, cuando de entre las copas de los arboles surgió la enorme figura de una babosa gigante, con la espalda azul y el cuerpo blando de un color blanco. Sobre la cabeza de la enorme invocación residía la Hokage, dispuesta a acabar con todo aquello que representase un peligro para su aldea. Y para ello tendría que vérselas primero con Rye,que le miraba excitada desde la rama de un árbol. Que el mismísimo Hokage hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto por su causa era un honor para Rye. Vencer a un Hokage sería todo un mérito para la Akatsuki. Y una terrible lucha comenzó.

Incluso Ice, que descansaba un momento a su cuerpo herido bajo el regazo de un viejo árbol fue capaz de comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía otra opción. Sabía que les iría mal si se salían de la misión y eso era justamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Esto no se ve nada bien. – murmuró una voz a su lado y Ice, con horror, comprobó que se trataba de Zetsu el miembro mitad algo humanoide y mitad vegetal de la organización. Por el tono de la voz Ice advirtió que hablaba la parte blanca de esa criatura.

–Pero será una lucha bastante interesante, ¿no crees? –repuso con malicia la otra mitad del ser, aparentemente hablando consigo mismo.

–¿Por qué están aquí? –Ice trató de ocultar la repulsión que sentía hacía Zetsu en su voz. La planta, como recordando la presencia de Ice, clavó sus dos brillantes y redondos ojos amarillo en la pequeña Akatsuki.

–Nosotros solo estamos recogiendo información. –fue la respuesta de la parte clara del Akatsuki. –Pero el líder se las tomará muy mal contigo si permites que esa batalla se desarrolle más. –lo último sonaba también casi como una amenaza.

–Aunque eso también sería muy interesante. –comentó el lado oscuro del ser.

Ice los fulminó con la mirada mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pie. No tenía otra opción. Venderse a Akatsuki era parte esencial para conseguir su objetivo y no podía permitirse defraudar al estúpido líder de la organización, después de todo era él quién conocia lo que ella necesitaba saber. Y como Ice por naturaleza sabía, la información resultaba demasiado costosa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntaron al unísono las dos mitades que componían a Zetsu mirando con extrañeza a Ice.

–Voy a detener esa batalla. –respondió Ice echando una ultima mirada desdeñosa al Akatsuki y comenzando a movilizarse entre las ramas.

–¿Dijo que la iba a detener? –repitió la mitad blanca, el cuerpo de Zetsu sobresalía de la cintura para arriba desde el suelo del bosque. –¿Cómo?

–Sería mejor averiguarlo. –se aventuró a decir su parte oscura y el Akatsuki se sumergió por completo en el suelo, desvaneciéndose en la nada.

--

Miyuki no conseguía entenderlo del todo, ¿por qué le había dado Konan ese protector? ¿Se trataba de algo relacionado con su pasado lo que ahí mostraba? Bajaba por el empinado y oscuro pasillo de roca sin dejar de mirar el protector en el que se mostraba un grabado muy simple: el relieve de una flecha hacia abajo y una línea horizontal que cruzaba este dibujo, hecha tiempo después seguramente y sin contar los arañazos y rasguños que poseía. Era o un protector muy viejo, o pertenecía a alguien que se inmiscuía en muchos problemas. Pero era más posible que se tratase de ambos casos. Era idéntico al que portaba Kakuzu pero, ¿qué quería decir exactamente? Tal vez ella perteneció a esa aldea, o por lo menos quería creer que eso era también una pista sobre su pasado…

–…no es mas que una sombra de lo que era pero con eso bastará. Avanza rápido y seguro estará lista para entonces, pero aun es muy compasiva y débil.

Miyuki se paró en seco, escuchando atentamente. La voz se filtraba tenuemente por las paredes de roca pero tenía cierto acento femenino que solo podía corresponder con la de Konan.

–¿Servirá para la misión? –pregunto otra voz, esta era de hombre pero Miyuki no la reconocía. Pegó su oído al frio muro, tratando de escuchar mejor, haciendo que el único sonido que le llegara fuera el de su respiración.

–Debe. –otra vez hablaba Konan. –De cualquier manera no irá sola en caso de que llegase a fallar. También tenemos otro peon en el tablero.

–Pero tampoco la otra es totalmente digna de confianza. –repuso la segunda voz. –Es fuerte. Una vez consiga lo que quiere dejara de sernos util.

–Es la única opción si queremos capturar al... –nuevamente Miyu distinguió la voz de la Akatsuki, pero se le escapaban palabras y no conseguía comprender del todo sobre qué o quién estaban hablando, aunque tenía la impresión de saberlo de antemano.

–Dale la orden. –volvió a murmurar la otra voz. –Terminando la misión, la cumpla o no, asegúrate de que no siga con vida. Incluso Tobi podría hacerse cargo de algo como eso. Ya sabe demasiado como para permitirnos un descuido. En cuanto a la otra, mientras nuestro convenio se mantenga a flote, no habrá de que preocuparnos.

Durante un instante, Miyuki se quedó congelada tratando de escuchar más, pero solo se oyó un profundo silencio.

–¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí abajo tan temprano? –resonó una voz fuerte a sus espaldas.

En un reflejo Miyuki se giró con toda su velocidad, sacando a Kasei de su funda y atacando a quien quiera que estuviese atrás.

–¡Kisame!

El pez, como era de esperarse de todo gran Akatsuki, no había tenido ningún problema con el acto asesino de Miyuki y detuvo a la espada con el capo de Samehada antes de que le destrozaran la yugular. Al parecer, no tenía ni idea de lo que Miyuki había estado haciendo, o no la tenía hasta que vio la cara de susto de la chica.

–¡Vaya forma más educada de saludar, mocosa! ¿A qué viene esa cara de susto? ¿No quedaste? –Kisame lo decía todo con un aire alegre, casi disfrutando de la frustración de Miyuki y de seguro saborearía que la chica respondiera que no podía formar parte de la organización. Incluso parecía ávido de hacer su primer asesinato del día, con Miyuki.

–Estoy adentro. –respondió Miyu con la voz ronca. Totalmente _convincente_.

–¿En serio? –Kisame aun seguía sin soltar el mango de Samehada y se aceraba a Miyuki de manera peligrosa, esta retrocedía a cada paso que daba el pez, inconscientemente. –¿No me estarás mintiendo? No tienes de que preocuparte si no eres miembro de Akatsuki, no te hare daño… bueno, tal vez te mate, pero será divertido.

–¿Qué estas haciendo, Kisame?

Detrás del Gran Azul surgió un segundo miembro de Akatsuki, mucho más bajito que Kisame, con dos mechones de largo cabello negro cayendo a los lados de su rostro y con unos ojos carmesí. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado a la guarida en Amekurage, Miyuki fue capaz de contemplar de nuevo el semblante de Itachi Uchiha.

–¡Itachi! – el pez dejo de sujetar a Samehada. Tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer antes que asesinar a Miyuki, de cualquier manera, no lo hubiera hecho. –¿Ya es hora de irnos?

–Si. – fue todo lo que el Uchiha fue capaz de contestar avanzando por frente a Miyuki a quien apenas tomo en cuenta. Kisame le siguió.

–De buena que te has salvado, mocosa. – rio el Akatsuki al pasar por su lado.

Y los dos "hombres" vestidos de negro se perdieron mas adelante, en la oscuridad, dejando a Miyuki ahí varada, todavía en una especie de trance, que no era necesariamente obra de la amenaza del pez, si no a causa de la conversación que acababa de oír. Si lo que había escuchado era referente a ella… sin duda alguna, su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada.

--

La fuerza de Tsunade era comparable con el terrible chakra que expedía Rye. Pero la Hokage seguía estando en desventaja al no conseguir más que darle unos pocos golpes, con su potencial mal canalizado, a la Akatsuki a quien no se le podía acercar tan fácilmente. Rye, a pesar de estar fuera de si, funcionaba como todo un arma shinobi respondiendo de manera brutal a los ataques de la Hokage. La batalla se había desplazado fuera del perímetro del bosque de los Nara, hacia una pequeña pradera. Neji, todavía con sus heridas en mal estado, se movía a paso lento, pero seguro hacía el lugar de la lucha. No es que buscase un suicidio si no que en verdad sabía de qué manera detener a esa Akatsuki, pero con decírselo a la Hokage no bastaría. Solo él podría hacerlo.

El Hyuuga la vio incluso antes de que esta se presentara ante él. No estaba en condiciones de luchar contra alguien tan rápido, pero por lo menos no le tomarían desprevenido.

–¡Hola Neji-kun! –le saludo Ice, colgando boca debajo de la rama de un árbol, hablando con esa atípica naturalidad, como si fueran amigos. –No te preocupes, –agregó al ver la cara que ponía el Hyuuga. –no vengo con intención de matarte. Al contrario, he venido a hacer negocios contigo y Hokage-sama. –Ice señaló a la pequeña babosa que iba adherida al cuerpo de Neji, seguro y conocía bien las habilidades de Katsuyu.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto el Hyuuga desconfiado.

–Ya se los dije, ¿no? No habría sido necesario lastimar a tus otros compañeros si desde un principio me hubieran otorgado el anillo. –reprochó Ice. –Ahora bien, no sé si Hokage-sama pueda hacer mucho contra Rye, pero te aseguró que no podrá salir ilesa por más fuerte que sea… –el Hyuuga le oía, extrañado por la actitud anormal de la Akatsuki. –Por eso les propongo un trato: ya que yo soy incapaz de tranquilizar a Rye-chan por mi propia cuenta, y que el asesinato de Tsunade-sama no forma parte de nuestra misión, les ayudaré a detener a Rye.

–¿Nos ayudaras? –los ojos nacarados de Neji miraban con icredulidad hacia Ice, que se veía muy convencida de su propuesta.

–¡Claro! Y ustedes también me ayudaran a mí. Este es el plan: conozco una manera de dejar a Rye brevemente fuera de combate, en ese lapso de tiempo necesito que tú, Neji-kun, utilices tu poder para sellar todos sus puntos de chakra. Si Rye no puede hacer fluir el chakra a través de su cuerpo dejará de representar un peligro y entonces nos retiraremos. –aseguró Ice. –Luego viene a ustedes cumplir su parte del trato: nos darán el anillo que usaba Hida-chan…

–¿Hida-chan? ¿Estas hablando del otro Akatsuki que fue derrotado junto con Kakuzu?

L a expresión de Ice se rompió en una mueca de dolor durante un instante, cuando escuchó el nombre de su gran y ambicioso salvador, pero rápido recupero la compostura, sin que Neji fuese capaz de descifrar cosa alguna, y se apresuro a agregar:

–Si. El maniático religioso que cargaba una gran guadaña. Lo único que necesito es su anillo. Me parece un trato bastante justo, ¿no crees? –y le tendió la mano, esperando que este la estrechara con al suya para dar el trato por hecho.

El Hyuuga continuaba perplejo por la manera de llevar a cabo las cosas por parte de Ice. Dudaba muy seriamente que cualquier peligroso criminal de Akatsuki fuera digno de confianza pero Ice no había mostrado intención alguna de querer matarle y Neji sabía, por su deprimente estado, que Ice pudo haberlo matado desde mucho tiempo atrás. No cabía necesidad de que la Akatsuki le tendiera una trampa como esa.

–No puedo aceptar una propuesta como esa. –dijo al fin. El no tenía la autoridad necesaria para tomar una decisión de tal magnitud.

–Supongo que solo Hokage-sama puede, ¿verdad? –Ice bajo su mano, sin mostrar ninguna especie de decepción. –Katsuyu-chibi podrá darle el mensaje. –alegó mirando a la pequeña babosa. –¿Se lo darás? Ya que no puedo ir a negociar directamente con ella, podría morirme por hacer algo así. Y todavía no es momento de que muera.

Y la pequeña Ice miró hacia el punto de donde provenían las señas de la gran batalla.

–Tsunade-sama. –le habló la babosa gigante a la Hokage, una vez esta cayó sobre su blando cuerpo. –Hay algo que se me pidió informarle. Se trata de un mensaje del otro miembro de Akatsuki que anda por aquí.

La Quinta Hokage se volvió a escuchar a su invocación. Con un Akatsuki le bastaba para mantenerla enfrascada por completo en la batalla, ¿qué quería este otro miembro? ¿Amenazarle?

–¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–Desea hacer un trato con usted, Tsunade-sama.

–¿Un trato? ¿De qué se trata? Dilo rápido. –ya Rye se estaba preparando para un segundo asalto por lo que a la Hokage no le quedaba mucho tiempo para oír estupideces.

–Ella propone que…

--

Era una sensación extraña. Al fin había conseguido lo que estuvo buscando desde ese día, el día de su _despertar_ como ella lo llamaba, y ahora que lo tenía, no lo quería. No. Miyuki ya no quería ser un miembro de Akatsuki y sin embargo, comenzaba a ponerse el uniforme negro sobre su ropa de siempre, por primera vez. De no haber escuchado todo eso estaría con una sonrisa en ese momento, o sintiendo la inseguridad de no merecer usar esa capa negra. Pero ya nada de eso le importaba. Continuaba aturdida. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviesen hablando de ella, aunque sabía que ninguna persona que conociese encajaba tan bien en esas palabras como ella. Su memoria distorsionaba las palabras, quedaban tan perfectas:

"_Miyuki_ no es mas que una sombra de lo que era, pero con eso bastará."

Sentía su cuerpo temblar de rabia a la vez que su mente se sumía en la desesperación. ¿Qué debía hacer de ahí en adelante? ¿Esperar a que la matasen? ¿Huir? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de regresar a la realidad. Se estaba apresurando a sacar conclusiones. De cualquier manera, de ahora en adelante, debía ser más precavida. Sentía que su confianza en Akatsuki era el eje de toda su estupidez, o era parte de lo que alimentaba esta. Necesitaba salir de su papel de trozo inútil para ponerse seria y encontrar el camino correcto. El camino que su _yo _anterior eligió para si. Solo existía un pequeño problema, ¿cuál era el camino que su antigua _yo_ le había deparado?

Aun pensativa, Miyuki salió de su feo cuarto por última vez. Esa mañana le esperaba una nueva misión, pero tenía la mente tan lejos de este mundo que fue todo el camino estrellándose contra los muros de roca, ya sin sentir el dolor de los golpes, que se camuflaban muy bien en esa tétrica oscuridad. Por fin ascendió de nuevo hacia la luz, fuera del escondite abismal. Y ahí se encontró con alguien a quien no se esperaba ver.

–¡Ah, Miyuki! –Amaya, que lucía muy bien con el traje negro de Akatsuki, ya estaba ahí, sentada sobre unos escombros y muy relajada pero en perfectas condiciones. –¡Tu también lo conseguiste!

–¿Lo conseguí? –Miyu, tan ensimismada como estaba, no comprendía lo que Amaya quería decir hasta que esta hizo un ademán con el cuello de la túnica.

–También formas parte de Akatsuki.

–¡Ah, eso! –murmuró Miyuki sin mucho entusiasmo. –Seguro que para ti fue muy sencillo, Amaya. Después de todo tu eres muy fuerte. –continuó bajando cada vez mas el tono de su voz hasta transformarlo en un susurro.

La pelirroja se quedo un poco confusa por el extraño comportamiento de Miyu, pero considero más prudente no preguntar.

–Bien, partamos de una vez. –alegó Amaya poniéndose en pie y lista para salir como si nada hacia el exterior de la roída bodega, a las calles de Amekurage.

–E-espera un momento, Amaya. ¿No deberíamos esperar primero a que nos dieran las instrucciones?

–¿Instru…? Oh, lo siento. Pensé que ya las sabias. –aclaró la pelirroja deteniendo su marcha. –Nuestra misión es sencilla: iremos a con Ice y Rye y nos dividiremos en dos parejas: tú y Ice irán a por el Jinchuuriki de las siete colas, un shinobi de la villa oculta de la cascada; mientras que yo iré con Rye en busca del de las cinco colas, que esta dentro de un tipo rudo de la aldea oculta entre las Rocas.

–Ya veo. –pero Miyuki solo pensaba en el lugar de donde provenía el Jinchuuriki que debía capturar, la aldea oculta de la cascada; justo el mismo lugar de donde provenía el protector. Era como si la estuvieran ayudando, o tal vez ese protector era para decirle cual sería su próxima misión. Estaba muy confundida.

–Bien, partamos de una buena vez. –se apresuró Amaya, con un poco de entusiasmo de más.

–Vamos. –dijo Miyuki siguiéndole fuera de la vieja bodega, saliendo hacia un lluvioso callejón y caminando entre las húmedas y angostas callejuelas de Amekurage .

Continuaron las dos su recorrido hacia las afueras de la aldea tratando de pasar inadvertidas y relatando cada quien su experiencia para poder ingresar a la organización. Miyu se percató de que la prueba puesta a la pelirroja habría resultado mucho más dura de lo que la suya fue; también recordó que antes alguien había mencionado que Ice, para su ingreso a la organización, debió enfrentar a Uchiha Itachi. Tanto Sasori como Itachi resultaban ninjas de lo más fuertes que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar, en cuanto a Kisame, era terrorífico pero no desmesuradamente poderoso como los otros dos; y tampoco Konan resultaba un oponente terriblemente poderoso.

Miyu, dejándose guiar por Amaya, le siguió hasta dentro de una pequeña taberna, que a excepción del tabernero estaba completamente vacía.

–Será mejor que tracemos nuestra ruta más rápida en un lugar seco. –indicó la pelirroja sentándose en una mesa arrinconada junto con Miyu y pidiendo tan solo dos vasos de agua.

–¿Tienes un mapa? –pregunto Miyuki, curiosa e interesada.

–¡Por supuesto! –Amaya desenrolló un pergamino por sobre la mesa que contenía un dibujo de las cinco grandes naciones ninja. –Mira nosotros estamos aquí, –alegó señalando un punto rojo en medio de un pequeño país señalado como el país de la Lluvia. –y debemos dirigirnos hacia acá, a Konoha lo más pronto posible. Lo mejor será tomar esta ruta. –y dibujo una línea imaginaria atravesando el mapa con la punta del dedo índice. –Así llegaremos en menos de tres días.

Miyuki asintió, su mente no estaba tan plenamente concentrada en la ruta más sencilla hacia Konoha como la de Amaya, pero ahora tenía un mapa enfrente y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

–Amaya, ¿sabes dónde está una villa llamada Nakuyama? –le pregunto Miyuki, tratando no parecer tan deseosa de saberlo.

–¿Nakuyama? –la pelirroja medito un tiempo recorriendo las líneas del mapa con la vista. –¡Ah, si! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Está aquí, –señaló un punto que, para sorpresa de Miyuki, se encontraba dentro de otro pequeño país: el país de la Cascada. –en el valle donde lloran las montañas. Se decía que esa aldea tenía un poderoso clan de shinobis asesinos pero ese clan desapareció hace ya algún tiempo.

–Entiendo. Gracias Amaya. –musitó Miyu dejando a su mente cavilar un poco.

–¿Tienes pensado ir hacia allá?

–Tal vez vaya. –admitió Miyu. –Pero primero debemos dirigirnos a Konoha, ¿no?

–Si. –respondió Amaya mirando por entre las ventana que la lluvia comenzaba a parar. –Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Y las dos partieron fuera de Amekurage hacia su siguiente destino: Konoha.

--

Ice se interpuso en el campo visual de Rye, más molesta que nunca para la gran Akatsuki. ¿Cómo osaba Ice hacerle frente? ¿Acaso era una traidora y se había aliado con los de Konoha? Realmente no importaba, porque Ice se había interpuesto en el camino de Rye y todo aquel que lo hiciera sería borrado de la faz del planeta. Acabó con el debilucho cuerpo de su compañera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Como lo disfrutaba! Pero algo, en su interior, le decía que no se podía acabar con Ice tan fácilmente; aunque le costase admitirlo.

–Arte ninja, jutsu prisión de espejos. –le oyó decir, con esa voz despreocupada e infantil.

Rye no sintió dolor. De hecho, no sentía nada en lo absoluto. La ira que teñía sus ojos de rojo se iba disipando mientras recobraba su consciencia humana. Estaba atrapada en una extraña técnica, creada por esa pequeña tesorera de pacotilla que tenía el honor de ser su compañera. Había caído por completo en la trampa de Ice, que gastaba todo su chakra para mantener ese extraño jutsu. Desde cierta distancia, podía apreciarse como unos triángulos de chakra que surgían del suelo atravesaban y mantenían el cuerpo de la otra Akatsuki fijo en ese punto, aunque realmente Rye no tenía ninguna herida.

–Dile a Hokage-sama que esta es su oportunidad. Tiene hasta que ya no pueda mantener mi jutsu para tomar su decisión o entonces dejaré que Rye destruya lo que resta. –murmuró Ice a la pequeña babosa que había sido enviada por Tsunade para entablar conversación con ella.

Katsuyu cumplió al pie de la letra su misión. Repitiendo cada palabra de Ice al oído de la Quinta Hokage que escuchaba, meditando. Tsunade dudaba si debía confiar o no en la palabra de Ice. Pero viendo las acciones que estaba tomando la pequeña kunoichi y a sabiendas de que sería un shinobi de su propia aldea quien diera punto final a esa pelea era complicado negarse.

Tsunade dio un profundo suspiro. Debía proteger la aldea por sobre encima de todo.

–Dile a Neji que lo haga. Que termine con esto. –ordenó.

El Hyuuga recibió la orden, y se aproximo al punto donde estaba Rye paralizada, podía ver con su Byakugan como Ice invertía todo su chakra en mantener quieta a su compañera, si a eso se le podía llamar un compañero porque Rye hubiese asesinado a Ice sin pensárselo dos veces.

–Supongo que Hokage-sama ha aceptado. –le dijo Ice, al verlo acercarse, tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar del esfuerzo que le costaba mantener una técnica así. –Adelante Neji-kun.

El Hyuuga asintió, poniéndose en posición, con un brazo extendido hacia delante mientras que tendía el otro hacia atrás.

–Puño suave, técnica de los 64 golpes.

Y Neji comenzó a golpear los puntos de chakra de Rye sin descanso puesto que al primer golpe que dio, Ice deshizo su técnica, a sabiendas de que Rye no podría hacer nada en contra del Hyuuga.

–Dos, golpes, cuatro golpes, ocho golpes, dieciséis golpes, treinta y dos golpes, ¡sesenta y cuatro golpes!

Rye cayó al suelo, anonadada por la fuerza del ataque de Neji que tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para no desplomarse después del esfuerzo que había requerido realizar esa técnica en sus condiciones. Rye apenas si pudo ponerse en pie, tenía una oportunidad perfecta para asesinar a Neji en ese instante, lo golpearía con todo su chakra y…

Dos finas agujas senbon se clavaron en la garganta de Rye, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo, ya inconsciente. Se las había lanzado Ice, quien se acercó y tomó sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de Rye, con las rodillas temblando ante un peso tan grande, mientras la Hokage se apresuraba a inspeccionar a Neji.

–Espero y cumpla su parte del trato, Hokage-sama. –le advirtió antes de partir. –Volveremos en tres días por el anillo. Si no nos lo dan, acabaremos con la aldea de la Hoja.

Y Ice se disipó en una nube de humo ante la mirada atónita de Tsunade. Ya no cabía marcha atrás.

–Tsunade-sama… –Neji ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie, muy apenas levantaba el rostro en dirección a la Hokage. –¿Qué planea hacer? ¿Cumplirá con el trato de ese Akatsuki?

Tsunade no respondió.

--

Un día…

--

Dos días…

--

Tres días después…

--

–A partir de este punto estamos ingresando en territorio enemigo, así que debemos ser más precavidas, ¿si, Rye-chan? –le pregunto Ice, muy tranquila con esa empalagosa actitud relajada que tuvo desde que recuperaron el asqueroso cadáver Kakuzu.

–Lo sé.–respondió Rye tajante.

La compañera de Ice estaba furiosa. Terriblemente enfurruñada en contra de la elegida de Kakuzu. Lo sabía. Primero, la pequeña rata se alía con los de Konoha para detenerla, a ella, la poderosa Rye; y luego, y luego le hace eso. No es que Rye tuviese alguna marca en su cuerpo que lo demostrara pero estaba segura de que Ice le había hecho algo. Si, por esa misma razón su ira interior no se había apoderado todavía de ella. No tenía idea de cómo, pero esa minúscula criatura que tenía la suerte de ser su compañera había conseguido hacerle alguna clase de sellado a su poder mientras ella estaba inconsciente. No creía que hubiese otra persona aparte de Tobi con la capacidad de hacer algo así. Ahora comprendía porqué el líder le puso a tal plasta como compañera. Ice era alguien a quien Rye difícilmente pudiera matar. Además, Ice podía controlar el poder de Rye, lo que era algo más de que preocuparse.

Ambas dieron un salto hacia el suelo, la región del bosque se terminaba desde su punto y a partir de ahí se erigía la poderosa entrada de Konoha. En lo alto de los muros se veían las figuras de cientos de shinobis de la aldea, entre ellos ANBU, que custodiaban la aldea, alertados ante el inminente peligro que llegaría a la aldea. Las puertas de entrada a la villa estaban abiertas, pero abarrotadas de una horda de ninjas, entre ellos se encontraban Neji y Shino, el resto de los que entablo lucha contra Akatsuki aun no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas, que hacían de guardaespaldas a la Quinta Hokage, encabezando la bienvenida.

–¡Hemos venido a cerrar el negocio, Hokage-sama! –anunció Ice con un buen volumen de voz, que hizo llegar su grito a los oídos de los ninjas presentes. Ni ella ni Rye lucían en lo absoluto intimidadas por el ejército que les aguardaba.

–¿Cumplirán su promesa? ¿Se marcharán y dejaran a la aldea en paz? –clamó la Hokage con su voz fuerte, procurando el futuro de su villa.

–¡Por supuesto que si, Ice siempre cumple sus tratos! –respondió la pequeña Akatsuki. –Solo dennos el anillo y nos marcharemos de aquí. Si líder-sama nos pide después venir a destruir la aldea, bueno, supongo que entonces no tendremos otra elección. –terminó encogiéndose los hombros. –Pero por ahora su villa estará en paz, Hokage-sama.

–¿Qué hay de tu compañera? –la voz de Shizune recitó las palabras llenas de desconfianza. Después de haber pasado por todo ese infierno dudaba que Rye se quedara de brazos cruzados ante la actitud mediadora de Ice. –¿Ella también dejara a la aldea en paz?

Los ojos de Rye miraban a Shizune, y el resto, con un odio profundo. Por su cuenta ella no habría estado de acuerdo, hubiera dejado que le entregaran el condenado anillo y luego hubiera acabado con todos, Ice incluida. Pero, todavía lo sentía, no podía romper la barrera o el sello que Ice había hecho sobre ella. Se sentía completamente impotente.

–Rye-chan no hará nada en su contra, el trato vale para las dos ¿verdad Rye-chan?

–Claro. –afirmó Rye entre dientes. Ice le había puesto en una situación extremadamente humillante, ¡qué no daría por estrangularle en ese mismo instante!

"_Estamos cerca, puedo sentir el chakra de Rye desde aquí… Creo que incluso Miyuki es capaz de sentirlo."_

La Hokage frunció el ceño. No quedaba otra opción, durante los tres días después del ataque envió a varios ninjas a revisar dentro del bosque de los Nara, en busca del famoso anillo que portaba Hidan. Lo tenían, pero era muy riesgoso entregarlo.

–Aquí esta. –un shinobi desconocido para ambas Akatsukis se acerco a Ice, dispuesto a ponerse en peligro primero él a que la Hokage resultase herida y, sobre un pequeño almohadón entregó el pequeño anillo, con un pequeño kanji en el centro rojo.

Ice tomó solo el anillo y el shinobi retrocedió rápidamente.

–Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Hokage-sama. –recitó Ice antes de darse media vuelta lista para partir, pero Rye no regresó con Ice.

–Rye, vámonos. –repitió Ice con un tono un poco más serio. –Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Rye continuaba con la mirada furiosa clavada en todos los de la Villa de la Hoja. Le hubiese encantado aplastarlos a todos con una onda de su maravilloso chakra negro, pero gracias a lo que sea que haya hecho Ice sobre ella, era incapaz de liberar grandes cantidades de chakra. Era como si tuviera un regulador de su chakra (n/a: recordar la primera película de Naruto, los aparatos que usaban los ninjas de la aldea de la nieve; a Rye le pasa algo similiar pero sin un objeto tangible que mantenga su flujo de chakra regulado), y no era capaz de crear demasiado, o es que creaba demasiado y este era absorbido por alguna razón.

–Los mataré. –murmuró Rye, con los dientes apretados. –¡Los mataré a todos!

–Rye…

–¡A ti también te mataré! ¡Te haré sufrir! ¡Deshaz lo que me has hecho! –chillaba Rye, su mente estaba perdiendo de nuevo el control pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, su cuerpo no correspondía a sus pensamientos.

Separados por unos cuantos metros, los ninjas de Konoha observaban estremeciéndose las protestas de Rye. No sabían si atacar o no.

–¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Todos buscan controlarme!

La expresión de Ice hacia su compañera ahora rayaba en la completa indiferencia. Pero debía seguir las órdenes de Akatsuki, y parte de ellas incluían mantener a Rye bajo control. La primera ocasión, Ice confió en que Rye sabría mantenerse cuerda pero, como se podría esperar de un sujeto experimental, ella era demasiado inestable para quedarse tranquila. Por eso Ice se había visto obligada a usar ese sello que le indicó Tobi, tiempo antes de partir de la guarida.

–Si rompes el sello morirás. –le advirtió Ice mientras Rye se retorcía con las manos sobre la cabeza, buscando su poder. –Puedes seguir siendo un shinobi normal. No hay necesidad de tener tanto poder.

–¡Yo no soy una mediocre como tú! ¡Yo soy más fuerte! ¡Mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes! –aclaró volviéndose hacia los ninjas de la Hoja, todos ellos ya listos para atacar ante el primer indicio de violencia por parte de Akatsuki. –¡No necesito usar toda mi fuerza para matarlos!

Y comenzó a formar sellos. Konoha reaccionó al instante: cientos de bolas de fuego surgieron desde las alturas y mediaciones de la entrada a la villa, seguidos por una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, en dirección a Rye en una sola gran ola calcínate y mortal. Ice se apresuró a reaccionar pero su jutsu tardaba demasiado.

–Estilo de agua, jutsu del gran aguacero. – de la boca de Amaya surgió un enorme torrente de agua que fue a colisionar con las llamas de Konoha, creando una gigantesca nube de vapor y deteniendo el ataque de las armas.

–¡Ama-chan, Yukie-chan! ¿Qué les trae por aquí? –pregunto Ice al verlas llegar por entre los arboles, recuperando su temple.

–Será mejor que aprovechemos el humo para irnos de aquí. –murmuro la pelirroja acercándose a Rye y tomándole por el hombro. Miyuki permanecía mas atrás, junto con Ice.

–No necesito que nadie me diga que hacer. –le espetó cortante Rye dando media vuelta y comenzado a dar grandes saltos, internándose en el bosque y seguida por el resto, ya olvidandose de su intento de masacre. Le dolía mucho aceptarlo, pero habría resultado imposible.

Cuando el vapor se disipó. Konoha se vio a salvo, puesto que la extraña pareja de Akatsuki había desaparecido. La aldea tendría un tiempo más de paz.

--

–¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí? –exigió saber Rye mientras las cuatro se movían entre las copas de los arboles sin saber hacía donde se dirigían.

–Ya lo explicamos. El líder quiere que vayamos por los Jinchuurikis de cinco y siete colas; –repitió Amaya, pues ya había tenido la misma conversación con Ice minutos antes. –tú y yo fuimos asignadas para capturar al de las cinco colas mientras que Ice y Miyuki irán por el otro.

–¿Dices que tú serás mi nueva pareja? –pregunto Rye, ya de mejor humor.

–Si, eso parece ser. –confirmo Amaya. Nunca lo había pensado así.

–¡Entonces vamos! –apremió Rye tomando impulso y acelerando el ritmo. Luego se detuvo. –¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

–De momento seguiremos juntas hasta el país de la Hierba, una vez ahí nos separaremos. –concreto Amaya. –¿Verdad Miyuki?

Pero nadie respondió.

–¿Miyuki?

–¿Ah? –Miyu, que como siempre iba al ultimo, por detrás de las demás, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Amaya.

–Estas muy distraída desde que salimos de la guarida. –le reprocho Amaya. –Eres un Akatsuki, no puedes andar por ahí con la cabeza en las nubes.

–Si continuas así de descuidada te mataran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Tsk. –chistó Rye. –¡No entiendo como es que esos estúpidos de Akatsuki aceptaron a una basura como tú! Ya cualquier enclenque puede formar parte de la organización, ¡que asco!

Los comentarios de sus compañeras sirvieron como la fuerza gravitacional superior que regreso a Miyuki con los pies sobre la tierra. Tenían razón, estaba temerosapor el miedo que tenía de que en verdad le fueran a asesinar, pero con la mente distante como andaba estaba facilitando que eso ocurriera. Miyuki deseaba vivir y se aferraría a la vida hasta el ultimo momento. Ya era hora de irse despejando la cabeza.

--

–¡Ah, por fin un descanso! –Miyuki se desplomó sobre uno de los anchos escalones de mármol que conducían a un pequeño templo de paredes rojizas.

Después de casi un día de avanzar sin descanso, y eso luego de haber pasado tres días viajando para encontrarse con Ice y Rye, era lógico que cualquiera se sintiera exhausto. Además de que la comida de cada día era realmente pobre y deprimente, y no bastaba con algo así para reponer todas las energías que gastaban entre tanta caminata y lucha.

El sol estaba en su apogeo, irradiando rayos gamma con todo su potencial, en el cénit; mientras ellas descansaban bajo la sombra que despedía el pequeño edificio, descansando como un montón de vagos. Miyuki, en especial, estaba casi desfallecida, con las entrañas retorciéndose de hambre en su interior, la boca más seca que un desierto y el cuerpo tan cansado que dudaba si podría volver a ponerse en pie algún día.

Ice tarareaba algo, marcando el ritmo con el pie, como tratando de presionar a sus compañeras a terminar su descanso, puesto que ella seguía en optimas condiciones para continuar. Amaya observaba detenidamente un mapa un poco más allá mientras murmuraba cosas para si misma sobre cuál sería la vía más corta hasta su objetivo; y Rye observaba un pequeña mariposa que se había posado sobre un pequeña flor, estaba meditando sobre si atraparla y despedazarla o solo aplastarla como al pequeño insecto que era. Todo estaba bien.

"_Miyuki, por aquí…"_

–¿Eh? –Miyuki se sobresaltó. Estaba segura de haber escuchado algo pero el resto de sus compañeras se comportaban de la misma manera. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

–¿Ocurre algo, Yukie-chan? –Pregunto Ice, tratando de buscar algo con que entretenerse.

–¿No escucharon nada?

Ahora también Amaya y Rye prestaban su atención a Miyu. Las tres negaron con la cabeza.

–Tal vez solo lo imaginé.

–Tal vez. –coincidió Amaya volviendo de nuevo su vista por sobre el plano. –De cualquier manera no debemos bajar la guardia.

Miyu asintió levemente aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención: Rye había decidido que la mariposa iba a morir y se le acercaba sigilosamente, Ice ya traía una nueva tonada en la cabeza y ella seguía con la mente en blanco, era mejor a estarse estresando por tonterías. Entonces, se escuchó nuevamente:

"_Por aquí, Miyuki. Nosotros te diremos la verdad…"_

Esta vez, Miyuki estaba segura de lo que había escuchado; y el susurro provenía desde el interior de la estrecha edificación. Miró a las demás pero ninguna de ellas se había alterado en lo absoluto. Parecía que solo ella podía escuchar esa voz.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, titubeo un momento antes de abrir las puertas e irrumpir dentro, ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Qué tal si se trataba de un Genjutsu?

"_Confía en nosotros. Solo queremos ayudarte." _Murmuró la voz como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Miyuki, y esta confió.

Abrió las puertas que daban a la única estancia que componía al templo e ingresó.

–¿Qué estas haciendo, Miyuki? –escucho preguntar a la pelirroja, pero ya todo se oía muy lejano.

Las puertas de madera raída se cerraron firmemente tras ella y toda la luz se disolvió. Miyuki quedo atrapada en la oscuridad.

* * *

Y así es como termina esta fase. Bien, me gustaría realmente saber su opinión respecto a como se movieron los hechos en este capítulo. Por lo demás, al siguiente por fin saldrá a la luz la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con la Miyuki de este mundo y lo que planea hacer la Narutera de ahi en adelante.


	27. Nosotros Somo el Destino

Aem, llegamos a la última fase del fic (si, el final está a unos cuantos capítulos) aquí por fin Miyuki percibe parte de la verdad y se enfrenta a una díficil desición, además de que se revela que es lo que ocurrió con el cuerpo de la Miyuki de nuestra realidad y lo que le puede ocurrir.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fase 4: Iluminación**_

**Nosotros Somos el Destino**

Miyuki abrió los ojos pero lo único que veía era una intensa negrura que se extendía en todas direcciones. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ni cómo podía salir. Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, pero sus gritos eran consumidos por la oscuridad. Y entonces, justo ante sus ojos, apareció una pequeña luz blanca que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Impulsada por su instinto de supervivencia, Miyuki se dirigió hacia ese resplandor lejano que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Finalmente lo alcanzó.

Ahora estaba dentro de una gran estancia iluminada, el piso era de mármol claro y se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, como un horizonte infinito fundiéndose con la blancura que parecía provenir de todos lados. Entonces por fin pudo verse y comprobó que estaba desnuda. Aun cuando no hubiese nadie viéndole, se sintió apenada y casi como si ese extraño lugar reaccionase a sus deseos, vio doblada sobre el suelo una túnica blanca. Se vistió todavía sin comprender qué era ese lugar o qué estaba haciendo ella ahí. Pero ya no sentía miedo.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –su voz sonó lejana y resultaba extraño oírse cuando ni siquiera había movido los labios. –No sé porque estoy aquí. Quisiera saber…

Miyu giró sobre si misma y se descubrió frente a una gigantesca puerta. Era tal alta como no recordaba haber visto ninguna. A diferencia del resto del entorno, era de un color gris muy oscuro, pero sin llegar al negro, con extrañas molduras en los bordes y sin ninguna cerradura en ella. Pero cuando Miyuki quiso abrirla encontró la puerta rodeada por gruesas cadenas plateadas que la custodiaban como serpientes y que se unían por medio de un gran candado de hierro. Miyuki miró en todas direcciones pero no vio ninguna llave. Debería haber una llave.

–¿No es esto lo que estas buscando, Miyuki-chan? –escuchó preguntar a una voz. Sin embargo, esa voz no le pertenecía a ella y se escuchaba con perfecta claridad, a diferencia de la suya.

Miyuki dio la espalda a la puerta y vio a dos personas. No supo distinguir si eran jóvenes o viejos pero uno era un hombre y la otra una mujer. Ambos levitaban sobre el suelo de mármol y todo en ellos resultaba totalmente opuesto: mientas que el primero tenía cabello corto y blanco ella poseía una larga cabellera negra, el tono de su piel era distinto, la forma de su nariz. Todo, a excepción que los ojos. Los dos compartían unos extraños ojos del color del oro fundido. Miyuki pudo acostumbrarse mejor a los invasores una vez se hubo concentrado solo en su mirada. Solo entonces fue capaz de notar que el hombre giraba sobre sus manos una llave. La llave que ella estaba buscando.

–La llave. –murmuró Miyuki. Su voz continuaba sonando distante. –Esa es la llave que necesito.

–Dice que la necesita, hermana. –habló el hombre a la mujer que le acompañaba. –¿Tú que crees?

–Ya no le pertenece más. –sentenció ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

–Exacto. –corroboró él dirigiéndose ahora únicamente a Miyuki. –Esta llave ya no te pertenece, ni lo que hay detrás de esa puerta.

–Eso no es cierto. Son ustedes los que no deberían estar aquí. –reclamó Miyuki. De alguna manera, estaba segura de lio que decía. –Esa llave es mía y también lo que hay detrás de la puerta.

Él rió.

–¡Mira con que derecho nos la exiges! Dime, Kazehane Miyuki, ¿sabes lo que hay detrás de esa puerta?

Miyuki medito un poco antes de responder.

–No. –admitió. –Pero sé que lo necesito.

–Su subconsciente la está guiando. –observó la extraña, mirando hacia su acompañante.

–Lo sé. –afirmó él sin mostrar molestia. Y volviéndose hacia Miyuki dijo: –¿Tanto deseas saber que es lo que hay tras esa puerta, Miyuki?

Miyu asintió. En un principio ella debería poder entrar y salir por esa puerta cuando gustase, no tenía sentido que estuviera cerrada. De alguna manera lo sabía.

–Bien. Entonces tal vez te permitamos echarle un vistazo. –él se la parecía estar pensando. No iba a dejarle la cosa tan fácil a Miyuki.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes que tienen en su poder la llave de una puerta que yo debería poder abrir? –pregunto Miyuki, sin dejar de centrar su atención sobre ellos.

Los dos fijaron sus miradas sobre Miyuki, se portaba de manera muy distinta a como lo hacía mientras ellos la observaban. Pero tal vez sería porque mientras la observaban Miyuki no tenía nada que proteger, no tenía un ideal propio. Pero ahora, estando justo ahí, su verdadera naturaleza era lo único que la guiaba conjuntamente con el deseo de abrir esa puerta.

–Nos presentaremos si es así como lo deseas. –apremió él poniendo los pies sobre el suelo por fin junto con su compañera. –Nosotros no somos nada que tú hayas conocido ni que puedas llegar a conocer. Ambos formamos una misma identidad, somos la fuerza que rige esta dimensión. Si tomamos forma humana es porque tu mente no puede asimilarnos de ninguna otra manera.

–Somos lo que ustedes suelen llamar el destino. –finalizó la mujer. –La fuerza que rige el flujo de esta dimensión.

–¿Pero porqué están aquí? ¿Y porque tienen mi llave? –volvió a preguntar Miyuki señalando a la llave. Conseguir esa llave era lo único que le importaba.

–¿Sabes en dónde estamos, Miyuki-chan? –le preguntó de nuevo él, sin contestar su pregunta.

–No, no lo sé.

–Este es un escenario creado por tu mente. No existimos en ningún lugar físico realmente. Solo nos encontramos dentro de su mente. Los tres formamos parte de un pensamiento. –explicó la muchacha.

–Si esta es mi mente, –recitó Miyuki, ahora su voz sonaba tan clara como la de los otros dos. –entonces ¿porqué están aquí? No les he permitido entrar.

–Eso mismo planeábamos preguntarte a ti. –le atajo el hombre. –¿Qué haces en nuestra dimensión, haciendo y deshaciendo a tu antojo cuando nosotros no te hemos permitido entrar?

–¿Su dimensión?

–Así es, este mundo nos pertenece. Ya te lo hemos dicho ¿no? Nosotros somos la fuerza que mantiene vivo a este mundo y la que le da un camino al mismo. Somos el cielo y la tierra, el agua y el fuego, la luz y la oscuridad, pasado y futuro. Y a la vez somos el todo y la nada, las fuerzas opuestas que rigen este lugar. –dijo de manera impetuosa el chico.

–Gracias a que nos hemos dividido en fuerzas contrariadas podemos mantener el curso del planeta. Solo siendo dos podeos formar uno solo que gobierna sobre el curso del todo. Siempre ha sido así. –continuo la mujer.

Miyuki no comprendía lo que decían por completo. Pero al parecer, esos dos tenían alguna clase de divinidad superior a ella, superior al todo.

–Siempre ha sido así, y siempre seguiría bien así. Todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste tú. –prosiguió él. –Una persona que no pertenecía en este mundo, viniste y alteraste el flujo natural. Se supone que debiste haber muerto en aquel entonces pero… cuando despertaste no supimos qué hacer.

–Nunca había pasado algo así. Lo único que se nos presentó prudente hacer fue sellar tus recuerdos de ese otro mundo del que viniste, pero era imposible otorgarte los de la persona cuyo cuerpo pasaste a ocupar.

–Mis recuerdos. Entonces mis verdaderos recuerdos… –Miyuki giró hacia la puerta. –Eso es lo que hay detrás de esa puerta, ¿verdad? –y de nuevo dirigió su atención a los invasores.

–Así es. Tu mente y tu alma pasaron a esta dimensión pero era imposible que tu cuerpo lo hiciera por lo que fuiste a dar a tu similar. Al cuerpo de la Miyuki Kazehane que pertenecía a esta dimensión. Ya que la verdadera había sucumbido en mente y alma tú pasaste a tomar su lugar. Renaciste en su lugar. –la llave giraba entre los dedos del desconocido mientras este hablaba.

–Pero no sabías nada sobre el cuerpo que poseías porque el alma de esa persona ya había desaparecido. Nos las arreglamos para dejar trozos de su mente en ti, por eso tenías conocimiento sobre ciertas cosas que de otra manera resultarían totalmente desconocidas a tu ser. Sabías como utilizar el chakra, sabias leer y escribir, reconocías ciertas cosas que a la otra Miyuki le eran familiares.

–Pensamos que podría funcionar, –musitó el chico, como arrepentido de sus acciones. –que podrías hacerte una con este mundo una vez adquirieras suficientes experiencias, por eso tratamos de evitar que murieras. Era como un experimento pero también resultaba divertido, ya que en raras ocasiones nos dábamos el lujo de interferir en el correr del mundo y contigo aquí podíamos manipular más la dirección de los hechos.

–Pero cometimos un error. –intervino la chica, mirando por primera vez a Miyuki a los ojos. –Nunca debimos haberte ayudado.

–No nos dimos cuenta hasta que las consecuencias habían avanzado demasiado. Por tu culpa, mi hermana se ha quedado ciega. –le acusó el chico apuntándole con el dedo índice. Miyuki, a pesar de haber comprendido la mayor parte de lo que esos dos le comentaban, no comprendía cual era su parte en todo eso.

–¿Por qué se ha quedado ciega? –les pregunto. Generalmente, la mirada de una persona ciega era muy diferente a la de alguien que no había perdido la capacidad de ver, y algo dentro de Miyuki le intuía que esa mujer podía ver incluso con más claridad que la misma Miyu.

–No es la misma clase de ceguera que padecen los humanos. –replicó la muchacha negando con la cabeza. –Es diferente.

–Creí que ya te lo habíamos explicado. –ahora fue el hombre quien le habló, un tanto impaciente. –Nosotros somos diferentes del resto. Nosotros no enfermamos ni padecemos esa clase de desgracias. Y sin embargo, mi hermana ya casi no puede ver nada. –al ver que la cara de Miyuki continuaba con esa extraña mueca de confusión supo que debía aclarar un poco más las cosas. Suspiro. –Nosotros somos también el tiempo. Mi parte resguarda el pasado mientras que mi hermana hace su parte con el futuro, solo así podemos formar un presente. Yo puedo saber todo lo que ha pasado y ella es capaz de saber todo lo que esta por pasar. O solía ser así.

"Desde que tu llegaste aquí, Miyuki-chan, mi hermana ha comenzado a perder su vista poco a poco hasta ser alguien como ustedes, incapaz de ver más allá del ahora. Al principio tu eras como un pequeño punto ciego en la visión de mi hermana, pero conforme te fuiste relacionando con otras personas estas también se convirtieron en puntos ciegos ya que tus acciones afectaban su curso de vida; y a su vez, estas personas afectaron a otras más y así sucesivamente, haciendo que todo desapareciese de la vista de mi hermana. Por tu culpa, estamos comenzando a perder el equilibrio que hemos mantenido siempre. Y si nosotros perdemos el equilibrio, este mundo también lo hará con nosotros y terminará sumido en un caos.

Miyuki escuchaba con atención. Jamás pensaría que algo tan pequeño como ella pudiese causar tanto daño, y es que, sin saber realmente el porqué, Miyuki creía en cada palabra que ellos recitaban. Era imposible que fuese mentira. Al fin y al cabo, tal y como el misterioso chico había dicho, estaban en la mente de Miyuki, y si Miyu así lo deseaba ese sería un lugar donde no se le pudiese mentir, de la misma manera en la que había cambiado la oscuridad por luz y hecho aparecer la gran puerta frente a si.

–Lamento que algo así suceda. –se disculpó Miyuki. –Pero no sé de que manera arreglarlo. Ni siquiera sé como llegué hasta aquí, hasta su mundo.

–¡Por supuesto que no sabes como arreglarlo! –dijo entre risas el muchacho, pero a Miyuki sus bromas no le ofendían, solo alentaban su curiosidad natural. –Es por eso que estamos aquí. Nosotros hemos sabido la forma de hacerlo desde el principio, el problema es que olvidamos un pequeño detalle. –y con la cabeza hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta que se alzaba por detrás de Miyuki.

–¿La puerta? –Miyuki, sin entender que tenía que ver la puerta con todo eso regresó sus ojos a los extraños sin nombre.

–Desde un inicio buscamos que tu mente y tu alma se hicieran parte de esta dimensión, puesto que ya tenías un cuerpo (de otra manera hubieses desaparecido) –explicó ella, hablando con voz pausada y serena. –pero, aunque tu alma comenzó a formar parte de aquí, tu mente continuaba perteneciendo al otro mundo. Aunque no pudieras recordarlo, todavía contenías dentro de ti todos los recuerdos de tu verdadero mundo, es por eso que no podías perteneces aquí por completo.

–¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la solución del desequilibrio que hablan ustedes? –volvió a cuestionar Miyuki.

–¿No es obvio? La causa de todo el desequilibrio reside en esa puerta. Hay dos maneras de solucionarlo, pero ninguno de nosotros podemos ponerlas en acción ya que tu mente no nos pertenece. El qué hacer con tus recuerdos es una decisión que solo puedes tomar tú, pero hay un tiempo limitado y si no decides tendremos que obligarte a decidir.

–¿Pero qué quieren que haga? –murmuró Miyuki.

–Para que puedas tomar una verdadera decisión, primero tienes que saber quién eres. –y el chico le lanzó a Miyuki la llave del candado. –Ve qué es lo que detrás de esa puerta. Solo entonces podremos mostrarte qué es lo que puedes hacer.

Miyuki deslizó la llave con delicadeza entre sus manos y giró caminando pacientemente hasta la puerta. Era una sensación extraña porque no sentía su cuerpo. No sentía un corazón que bombeara la sangre de manera acelerada debido a la euforia de poder recuperar sus recuerdos, tampoco sentía su cuerpo tembloroso ni nada parecido. Miyuki era solo un simple pensamiento que vagaba como un fantasma dentro de su mente.

Hizo girar la llave dentro del candado pero este no se abrió, solo se desvanecido junto con las cadenas que resguardaban la enorme puerta, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Miyuki abrió la puerta e ingresó en una nueva habitación.

--

–¿Miyuki? ¡Miyuki! ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí?! –Amaya no cesaba de golpear las viejas puertas de madera que cerraban la entrada del pequeño templo a la vez que gritaba sin cesar. –¡Responde Miyuki!

Irritada, la pelirroja pateó con fuerza una de las puertas antes de darse por vencida. Esa vieja madera de la que estaban hechas las puertas debería haberse doblegado al primer golpe. Sin embargo y a pesar de todos los golpes que le había propinado continuaban igual. Algo así no podía ser más que obra de alguna extraña técnica. Lo más probable es que Miyuki hubiera quedado encerrada en una trampa al ingresar al templo, pero resultaba imposible comunicarse con el interior.

–Todas las entradas posibles están selladas. –explico Ice, que acababa de regresar de una exanimación al resto del edificio. –Intente destruirlas pero es imposible, es como si su tiempo se hubiera detenido. tampoco se escucha ningún sonido del interior.A simple vista parece que ese lugar está vacío.

–Pero Miyuki ingresó ahí. –observó Amaya. Sin duda alguna se encontraba frente a frente con alguna clase de enemigo poderoso. –Quien quiera que haya hecho esto debe estar ahí adentro con ella.

–Pero no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer ¿o si? Ya he intentado volar la puerta más de tres veces y no ha pasado nada, ni un rasguño. Yukie-chan tendrá que vérselas a solas con el enemigo ya que nosotras no podemos entrar ahí y dudo que aunque lo hagamos seamos capaces de ayudarle. –Amaya comprendió que Miyuki debería tener suficiente dinero si esperaba que Ice se esforzara más por entrar ahí y aun más si requería de su ayuda.

–Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos son unas debiluchas. –se mofó Rye, que les había estado observando desde que la puertillas del templo se cerraron en cuanto Miyuki atravesó el umbral. –¡Ni siquiera pueden hacer algo tan sencillo como volar en pedazos una puerta!

–Hazlo tú, si te es tan fácil. – le replicó Amaya poniéndole mala cara.

–No es que quiera ayudar a esa enclenque que está adentro. –murmuró Rye, acercándose con un aura de superioridad a las puertas del templo. –Solo quiero que les quede bien claro nuestra diferencia de poder.

Aun cuando era consciente de que su chakra estaba siendo regulado por el sello de Ice, Rye se sentía con suficiente capacidad para volar cien puertas como esas de un solo golpe. Acumuló una "pequeña" cantidad de chakra negro en su puño y, justo cuando estaba por arremeter contra la puerta, una exclamación le detuvo.

–¡Zetsu! –chilló Ice. Tenía una adversidad natural hacia él, Rye disfruto al oír una pizca de pánico en la voz de Ice.

El Akatsuki surgía desde uno de los escalones del templo, elevándose hasta quedar por completo en pie. Seguía tan raro y anormal como siempre: con sus dos pequeños y tenebrosos ojos amarillos decorado un rostro dividido entre una parte blanca y otra negra, y con la cabeza oculta entre dos grandes hojas que salían debajo de su capa.

El chakra que Rye había acumulado en su puño se disolvió al tiempo que recobrara su postura y, como las otras dos, se volvía hacia el miembro de Akatsuki.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le preguntó, de una manera un poco más ruda de cómo lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de las otras dos.

–Solo veo tres de ustedes. –masculló el ser, ignorando la pregunta de Rye. –Si no me equivoco falta una cuarta, ¿Dónde está la mujer de la espada de viento? –y sus pequeños ojos amarillos escrutaron el paisaje en busca de la cuarta Akatsuki.

–Si te refieres a Miyuki, ella esta ahí adentro. –contestó Amaya, a la que Zetsu no le gustaba ni desagradaba, simplemente le daba igual.

Zetsu miró con curiosidad hacia el pequeño templo, por detrás de las Akatsuki, había restos de una explosión reciente en el suelo, junto a las puertas. Luego podría averiguar con respecto a eso, tenía algo más importante que hacer. La mirada del Akatsuki se desvió hacia Ice.

–He venido por lo anillos. –fue lo que dijo.

–Rye trae el anillo de Hida-chan. –le dijo Ice, tratando de mantener la mirada contra los horribles ojos de Zetsu. Él, en respuesta automática, cambio su atención a Rye.

–¿Dónde está? –le preguntó Zetsu. –Es necesario preservar los anillos porque gracias a ellos es que podemos sellar los Bijuus. –explicó hablando con la calma natural de su parte blanca.

Rye rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le arrojó el pequeño anillo que alguna vez debió haber usado Hidan. De cualquier manera, ella no lo necesitaba, ya tenía el suyo propio robado al mismísimo Orochimaru. En todo caso, debido a las propiedades de su chakra, a Rye le era imposible cooperar al momento de sellar los Bijuus pero para ella ese era el símbolo que la definia como un completo miembro de la organización.

El verde Akatsuki examinó un poco el anillo antes de comprobar que se trataba del autentico. Había estado presente, observando entre las sombras, en el momento en el que Konoha cumplió su trato y les otorgo a Ice y a Rye el anillo, pero debido a lo que ocurrió después de la entrega les había perdido el rastro y no pudo realizar su operación antes.

–Los tres niveles… –murmuró con malicia la parte oscura de Zetsu. –menos mal que pudimos recuperarlo.

–De ahora en adelante, –le irrumpió la parte blanca, era extraño presenciar a una persona discutiendo consigo misma como lo hacia Zetsu en ese momento, pero eso en parte se debía a que él no era del todo una persona. –este anillo le pertenecerá a la kunoichi de las olas, Amaya. –y le lanzó a Amaya el anillo de vuelta, quien lo atrapó sin problemas. –Un nuevo miembro oficial de la organización, ahora podrá formar parte del sellado de los Bijuus.

Amaya se puso al instante su anillo. Si, ahora era por fin un miembro absoluto de Akatsuki. Estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo, era difícil evitar que en su rostro se denotara toda la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento.

–¿Dónde está el otro anillo? –la mirada de Zetsu se posó de nuevo en Ice. –Sé que lo han recuperado también. –agregó con un tono amenazante que solo podía provenir de su lado oscuro.

–No se los daré. –le espetó Ice con firmeza. –No hasta que cumplan su parte, tomémoslo como una garantía. –y mostró al monstruo verde el anillo que antes perteneció a Kakuzu sin la mínima intención de entregárselo.

Zetsu hizo una mueca muy desagradable que mostraba claramente la molestia que le provocaba Ice en ese instante. Esa pequeña mujer no comprendía el desafío que hacía negándole algo así a la organización.

–Al líder no le agradara que hagas algo así. –el tono de Zetsu denotaba la clara amenaza que había oculta en su mensaje. Ice lo sabía, pero tampoco podía fiarse tan ciegamente de Akatsuki, o del líder. Necesitaba demostrarles que no estaba bajo su control.

–Lo haré. –aseguró Ice demostrando que no estaba dispuesta a negociar nada. Un talento aprendido de Kakuzu. –Si eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer aquí será mejor que te vayas de una vez, o me obligaras a liberar información acerca de cierta…

–Ya comprendimos. De una u otra forma el líder se disgustará contigo, solo asegúrate de capturar al Bijuu. –Ya la mitad del cuerpo de Zetsu desaparecía bajo el suelo de roca, mientras la mirada despreciativa de esos oblicuos ojos amarillos se quedaba fija en Ice. –Otra cosa más, Deidara y Tobi han muerto. –se concreto a decir ocultando su rostro tras las verdes ramas que salían debajo de su cabeza.

–¿Qué Tobi ha muerto dices? –pregunto Rye sin ocultar una descarada sonrisa en el rostro. La mejor noticia que había oído en mucho tiempo. Contuvo el impulso de sacar el cuerpo de Zetsu de las rocas y sacudirlo hasta que escupiera todos los detalles de tan dichoso acontecimiento pero se contuvo.

Zetsu asintió.

–Deidara se suicidó en un intento desesperado de dar muerte a Sasuke Uchiha en una gran explosión. Tobi estaba cerca de ahí. Es imposible que hubiese podido sobrevivir a la explosión. –la sonrisa de Rye se ensanchó, Amaya oía todo con atención pero no le afectaba para nada mientras que Ice lo ignoraba completamente. Claro, ellas no sabían la verdad sobre Akatsuki. –Además, –continuó Zetsu dirigiéndose más a Amaya que a las otras dos. –Sasori ha dimitido y desaparecido.

Amaya reaccionó de inmediato ante tal razón.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué lo hizo? –pregunto el Akatsuki con un tono tenebroso.

--

_A pesar de que Sasori le había otorgado un antídoto para el veneno que él mismo hizo correr por las venas de Amaya, esta aun no se recuperaba del todo. Su cuerpo aun se sentía adormecido a un día de haber despertado y sus reflejos eran bastante lentos y torpes. Salió de su habitación, dispuesta a buscar un lugar donde entrenar un poco e ir retomando el control sobre su cuerpo cuando lo vio. Iba caminando por el pasillo oscuro pero ya no traía puesta su capa de Akatsuki, sino una simple capa negra de viaje._

–_¿Maestro Sasori? –pregunto Amaya. Él se detuvo y le volvió la cara._

–_Amaya. –musitó con su voz melosa al reconocerle._

–_¿Por qué… ?_

–_Akatsuki ya no me necesita ni yo a la organización. –contestó Sasori con esa calma normal en el. –Aunque contigo es algo un poco diferente, de no ser por Akatsuki, probablemente te hubiera matado._

_Amaya se mantuvo en silencio._

–_Eres una kunoichi muy fuerte, serías un buen aporte a mi colección. –ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, sabía muy bien sobre cual colección hablaba Sasori. –Estuve tentado a no darte el antídoto y convertirte en una de las piezas de mi nueva colección pero creo que aun tienes un asunto pendiente, ¿no es así?_

_Amaya asintió con seriedad. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco con tan solo imaginar lo que Sasori pudo haber hecho de ella._

–_¿Es que tu ya no tienes nada por hacer?_

–_Nada que requiera estar en esta organización. Es algo que puedo hacer por mi propia cuenta. –y sin decir más le dio la espalda y continuo caminando por el pasillo oscuro, en busca de la salida, supuso Amaya. –Al contrario tuyo._

–_Adiós, maestro Sasori. –murmuro la kunoichi viéndole hasta que se perdió de vista. Entonces creyó comprender la razón por la que Sasori se mantuvo en Akatsuki hasta ese preciso momento._

" …creo que aun tienes un asunto pendiente, ¿no es así?"

_Claro, ella necesitaba de Akatsuki para concebir su objetivo. Jamás imaginó que Sasori fuera capaz de realizar una acción como esa. Aun cuando su cuerpo fuera el de un muñeco dentro del Akatsukl aun persistía un poco de humanidad. _

–_Y gracias. _

--

–No. –respondió Amaya.

–No estamos para interrogatorios. –le reprocho Ice aun sintiendo un poco de aversión hacia él. –Será mejor que te vayas.

Zetsu no se hizo de esperar y se desvaneció sin quitar su maléfica mirada Ice. Esa maldita mujer, sin la guía de Kakuzu, representaba un peligro para la organización. Después de todo ella era uno de los pocos miembros que sabían la verdad respecto al líder, ese solo hecho era una terrible amenaza, aunque también el líder, el verdadero líder, podría controlarle sin problema alguno. Luego de su lucha contra Itachi para poder ser aceptada como un miembro oficial de Akatsuki, Ice ya no soportaría más volver a ver esos ojos… ni mucho menos que ellos viesen a través de ella.

La sonrisa aserrada del Akatsuki desapareció a través de la roca junto con el resto de su cuerpo. No había nada que temer. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ese templo, al que tres fuertes kunoichis habían sido incapaces de abrir. Tenía curiosidad por saber que ocurría dentro, con Miyuki, la chica de la espada de viento. Pero, a pesar de su ventajosa habilidad, Zetsu no consiguió entrar al templo, una barrera invisible le bloqueaba el paso.

--

Los recuerdos de su verdadero _yo_ golpearon a Miyuki de inmediato. De un segundo a otro lo sabía todo: quién era y cómo era el lugar al que en verdad pertenecía, un mundo en el que los ninjas ya eran casi un mito y que, comparado con lo que había vivido estos últimos meses, reinaba la paz. Tenía dos hermanos: una hermana mayor y un hermanito pequeño, vivían los tres con su madre que se había divorciado años atrás de aquel hombre frio que se hacía llamar su padre. Miyuki recordaba también su gran afición hacia ciertas cosas, el anime en especial, pero cuando intentaba ver cuál era aquella serie en especial que tanto la cautivaba era incapaz de recordarlo así como lo que veía a través de la pantalla de la PC antes de que hubiese aquel gran destello de luz y despertara en esa otra dimensión. Miyu se concentró lo más que pudo en recordarlo, pues tenía la certeza de que era algo que debería saber de antemano, algo que debería estar estrechamente relacionado con el lío en el que estaba metida, pero en cuanto sintió que por fin lo sabría se vio halada hacia atrás y de nuevo estuvo de pie ante la gran puerta. Esta vez, los dos extraños cerraban la puerta, evitando que ella volviera entrar.

–¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? –les preguntó Miyuki, estaba segura de que esos dos sabían perfectamente a qué se refería.

–Ese el preció por mantenerte en nuestro mundo. O el primer pago, podríamos decirlo. –musitó el chico, con el brazo izquierdo extendido frente a la puerta para evitar que Miyuki volviese a entrar. Luego tendría ella todo el tiempo que desease para recordar, pero primero debía comprender.

–No lo entiendo.

–Ahora que ya lo viste, será más fácil que comprendas lo que te vamos a decir a continuación. –prosiguió la muchacha que simplemente estaba de pie frente a la puerta, a diferencia de su hermano. –Para recuperar el equilibrio debemos deshacernos de la puerta, y lo que hay dentro de ella.

–¿Deshacerse de mis recuerdos? –ahora que ya, por fin, sabía a ciencia cierta quién era, a Miyuki eso la travesó como una puñalada. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado ahí, tenía el impulso de soltarse a llorar, -aunque, claro, siendo un pensamiento eso le resultaba imposible-. Quedarse sin sus valiosos recuerdos le parecía algo terrible.

De pronto, la luz que resplandecía de todos lados en ese extraño lugar se hizo más débil.

–Así es. –confirmo el otro, ante una muda Miyuki. –Lo bueno para ti, Miyuki-chan, es que hay dos maneras de hacerlo: puedes unirte de manera definitiva a este mundo o puedes regresar al tuyo.

–¿Cómo puedo regresar? –pregunto de inmediato Miyu sin esperar a que dijeran algo más.

–Bueno, esa es una cuestión un tanto delicada. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta aun, pero lo que te impide regresar a tu mundo es ese cuerpo dentro del cual estas. La única forma en la que tu mente y alma puedan volver es liberándoles del contenedor que les aprisiona. Pero te lo dejaré de una manera más simple: el cuerpo en el que resides ahora debe morir. –antes de que Miyuki alegara nada le pidió que escuchara con un gesto de la mano y prosiguió. –Sé que suena extraño, pero es la única opción para que tu puedas volver es desligándote de este lugar y lo único que te mantiene unida a el es ese cuerpo. Además de que para regresar debes tomar el mismo camino que tomaste para llegar: el estallar de un relámpago y una mirada de sangre. De otra manera, morirás de verdad.

–La otra forma de recuperar el equilibrio perdido no requiere tu intervención. –habló la mujer sin darle oportunidad a Miyu, que se mantenía con la boca abierta, sin poder preguntar nada. –Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir viviendo como lo has hecho hasta ahorita. Pero ahora que la puerta vuelve a tus manos tus recuerdos se irán desvaneciendo con el tiempo, hasta que olvides completamente todo lo que corresponde a aquel otro mundo y te vuelvas uno con este. Entonces el equilibrio se verá recobrado. El único coste es que tu verdadero cuerpo perecerá en el otro mundo.

–¿Mi otro cuerpo? Un momento, ¿qué pasó con el? Ustedes dijeron que la Miyuki de su dimensión había muerto en mente y alma, eso significa que al contrario mío ella no despertó en ninguna parte, ¿entonces que sucedió con mi cuerpo?

–Esta en coma. –respondió de inmediato el chico. –No tiene ni una mente ni un alma que lo alienten, pero sigue vivo. Es por eso que aun puedes regresar.

Miyuki se sentía un poco abrumada, ¿qué debía hacer? Era demasiado complicado, quería regresar, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la muerte de su actual _yo_, y además estaban esas estúpidas circunstancias especiales, no las comprendía…

–¿Qué pasaría si yo muriese de una manera diferente a la que me indicaron? –pregunto Miyuki.

–Desaparecerás. –contestó la chica pálida. –De ambos mundos. Esa es otra de las razones por las que no hemos permitido que mueras.

Miyuki atendió esa última frase con desconcierto. Luego lo comprendió, por eso era que esos dos a pesar de ser unos totales desconocidos le resultaban tan familiares. Eran los mismos que vio en el hospital aquella vez hacía ya mucho después de que el veneno de una marioneta casi la mata, y también los que Amaya y Ice le mencionaron cuando despertó en una cueva.

–Gracias. –musitó teniendo a cuenta de que ellos eran mas conscientes que ella respecto a el significado de esa palabra. –Yo… ¿porqué?

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

–Eso no importa ya. –dijo el chico volviendo al tema. –No esperamos que decidas en este mismo instante. Puedes decidir hasta que el ultimo recuerdo de tu verdadero hogar este por desaparecer de tu mente. Una vez lo haga, habrás pasado a ser parte de este mundo y ya no habrá ningún otro camino que seguir, así que piénsalo bien, Miyuki-chan. Te estaremos observando.

–Adiós. –dijo la chica con un susurró y Miyuki volvió a encontrarse sola en esa gran habitación sin fronteras creada por su mente.

--

–¡Apártense! Les mostrare lo que mi increíble fuerza es capaz de hacer.

Ice y Amaya no se hicieron de esperar y tomaron una distancia prudente de las puertas del templo, a sabiendas de que Rye estaba por hacer todo una brutalidad. Rye por su parte, se arremango las mangas de la capa y preparo su puño con una buena cantidad de chakra, la máxima que ese estúpido sello le permitía crear sin dañarse a si misma, y corrió en dirección a la puerta. El puño impactó contra la vieja madera del templo que cedió de inmediato ante la fuerza de Rye que, no contenta con tan solo destruir la puerta, también acabo con todo el marco de la entrada, dejando tan solo un enorme hueco en la pared y un montón de escombros.

–¿No les dije yo que eran unas debiluchas? ¡Mira que no pudieron abrir una puerta tan frágil como esa. –presumía Rye saboreando su éxito. –Eso es solo una probadita de mi fuerza.

En cuanto la amenaza pasó, Ice y Amaya se apresuraron junto con Rye a ingresar en el minúsculo templecillo, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre la suerte que Rye había tenido al poder ser capaz de abrir el lugar. Era evidente que lo que sea que impedía antes el paso se había desvanecido, pero lo mejor era no hacer enfadar a Rye. Registraron con la mirada todo el pequeño cubículo pero no había ni rastro de Miyuki ni de nadie más.

–¡Miyuki! –le llamó Amaya.

Una tablea entre los escombros que había regados por toda la entrada fue empujada hacia un lado y ahí salió, llena de polvo y con algunos rasguños provocados por el colapso de la puerta, Miyuki. Más salva que sana pero estaba ahí.

–¿Pero que demonios creen que hacen? –replicó esta, entre toses, saliendo de entre los escombros y sacudiéndose el polvo de su capa que se había vuelto gris.

–Creímos que habías caído en una trampa. –le respondió Amaya saliendo de las ruinas detrás de Miyu. –Las puertas se cerraron de golpe tras de ti y entonces fue imposible entrar, ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Creo que me desmaye. –admitió Miyuki. Era cierto, todo aquello había ocurrido solo dentro de su mente entonces su cuerpo debió estar inconsciente durante todo ese tiempo. –Debió ser alguna vieja trampa dentro de ese lugar. –mintió. No había necesidad de que el resto supiera nada acerca de su verdad. Lo único que en realidad le pertenecía en ese mundo.

–Puede que Miyuki-chan tuviera razón. –alegó Ice mirando hacia el interior de la construcción. –He visto muchos mecanismos de defensa como esos en construcciones viejas. Cuando entra un ladrón o alguien que no debería se activa de inmediato. Aunque es algo penoso que Miyuki-chan hubiese caído en un truco tan viejo.

Miyuki fingió sentirse avergonzada de su acción.

–Aunque últimamente has andado bastante distraída Miyuki, no me extraña que cayeras en algo así. –masculló Amaya.

–Lo lamento. –se disculpo con las tres. –Pero a partir de ahora estaré más alerta.

–Eso espero porque es hora de retomar la marcha. –Amaya se encontraba lista para partir de nuevo a la caza de los Jinchuuriki, como el resto. –Rye y yo les seguiremos unos cuantos kilómetros más dentro del país de la hierba y luego nos desviaremos hacia el noroeste, hacia la nación de la tierra.

No hubo más que decir. Las cuatro avanzaron internándose en un profundo bosque.

Llevaban ya unas horas caminando cuando a Miyuki se le ocurrió decir que sería más cómodo si alguien como Deidara les acompañara, no precisamente porque extrañara que el Akatsuki volara a todos en pedazos, sino porque el artista desenfrenado tenía un método de transporte muy rápido y mucho más practico. Se imaginaba descansando sobre el lomo blanco de arcilla de cualquier cosa que tuviera alas y no arrastrándose con sus piernas cansadas de árbol en árbol como en ese momento. A pesar de que Miyuki ya estaba al tanto de su verdad, tenía el impulso de conocer también la verdad acerca de esa otra Miyuki, cuyo lugar había ocupado. Y esa verdad yacía a muchos kilómetros de ella todavía. Además, necesitaba comprender bien el cómo regresar, "relámpago" y "rojo" era lo unico que su mente asimilaba pero que no podía unir.

–Sería mucho más rápido si fuéramos sobre una de esas grandes criaturas de arcilla que hace Deidara. –se quejó Miyuki.

–Eso ya no va a ser posible. – le espetó Rye con una sonrisa.

–¿A qué te refieres? –la curiosidad era algo ya natural en Miyuki. Aun cuando no deseaba permanecer en ese mundo, no podía evitar desear saber más de él. En el fondo sentía que ya lo conocía todo, pero era imposible que lo recordara, porque su conocimiento sobre todo lo que rodeaba a ese mundo había sido el primer recuerdo perdido. El primer adelanto de lo que perdería después.

–Vamos, ¿no lo sabes? –le cuestiono Rye causando solo más intriga. –Deidara y Tobi están muertos. –Rye pronuncio la ultima frase como quien felicita a alguien en su cumpleaños, llena de alegría.

Miyuki miró hacia sus otras dos compañeras de viaje, con la interrogante marcada en los ojos. Ambas asintieron.

–Zetsu-san dijo que Dei-chan se explotó a si mismo y de pasada mató a Tobi y al hermano pequeño de Itachi.

–¿Itachi tiene un hermano?

–¿En qué mundo vives tu? –le reprocho Rye por su ignorancia. –Ya deberías saberlo, ese maldito de Itachi asesinó a todo su clan pero el único que dejo con vida fue a su hermano, Sasuke (creo que así se llamaba), ¡quién sabe porque!

Miyuki se quedó callada. Era extraño enterarse de la muerte de alguien así y lo mas extraño no sentirse realmente triste por ello. Pero que le podía hacer, los Akatsuki no eran personas que se dejaran querer. Además, le intrigaba el extraño caso del hermano de Itachi, pero ya estaba muerto. Ya no importaba.

Las cuatro kunoichi descendieron hacia un amplio sendero que surcaba el bosque.

–Bien, aquí nosotras tomamos otro rumbo. –fue lo único que dijo Amaya antes de que Rye y ella cambiaran la dirección y prosiguieran su viaje. Miyuki y Ice debían continuar con el mismo rumbo hacia el país de la Cascada.

--

–Ya hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. Solo nos falta ver cuál será su decisión. –le decía a su hermana mientras que ambos, invisibles a los ojos humanos, contemplaban sentados a la pareja de kunoichis que tomaba un descanso en medio de la oscura noche.

–Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar. –murmuró su hermana que reposaba tranquila viendo justamente en dirección a la ninja que hacia guardia sentada, aunque más dormida que despierta, mientras que la otra, la más pequeña, dormitaba en su saco de dormir -cuya tela había sido decorada artísticamente con alcancías en forma de cerditos alados- reposando un poco al fin.

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los dos hermanos estaba el "campamento" de las Akatsuki -aunque tanto Miyuki como Ice no eran miembros por completo ya que carecían del anillo que les convertía en un Akatsuki hecho y derecho- vigilado por una somnolienta Miyuki. Ni siquiera había una fogata que le proporcionara un poco de calor ya que Ice se había negado rotundamente a hacer una alegando que podrían atraer enemigos.

–Ah, claro, olvide que aquí todos son enemigos. –susurró Miyuki hablando consigo misma en la oscuridad.

Quería regresar. Deseaba volver a su mundo con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no bastaría. Una vez regresase podría dormir en una cómoda cama y comer todo cuanto quisiera, pero lo que más anhelaba era la paz. Estando ahí como miembro de la organización criminal más peligrosa no le quedaba ni un segundo de paz, porque cuando no le estaban intentando asesinar estaba cuidado que no fueran a hacerlo. Siempre en alerta, pues al mínimo descuido podría acabar muerta. Incluso la organización a la que pertenecía en ese momento estaba planeando degollarla próximamente.

Escuchó a Ice removerse en su saco de dormir a sus espaldas, no sin antes sentir un escalofrió y llevar sus manos al mango de su katana. Por desgracia, también ella era ya una criminal y tenía los extraños reflejos de una consigo.

–Será mejor continuar ya, Miyuki-chan. –dijo Ice saliendo se su lecho e incorporándose perezosamente. –Solo así conseguiremos llegar a Nakuyama al amanecer.

–Nakuyama… –recitó Miyuki . Desde que había recordado su verdadero ser, su interés por llegar a ese lugar había disminuido considerablemente, pero la curiosidad la impulsaba a saber. –Es cierto, haces unas horas cruzamos la frontera hacia el país de la Cascada.

–Si, y como Nakuyama es un lugar que nos queda de paso a la villa podemos hacer una pequeña parada ahí para que tu hagas lo que quieres hacer y yo recolecte información acerca de ese Jinchuuriki.

El Jinchuuriki. Esa era otra de las cosas que Miyuki había dejado de lado con todo le que le había pasado últimamente. Capturarlo sonaba a una misión difícil y pesada en la que seguro saldría herida. Miyuki soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía en pie. Lista para continuar. Seguir a Ice de día ya era de por si difícil, en la oscuridad seguramente terminaría perdida.

–Vamos.

Las dos continuaron su camino a grandes zancadas por entre las ramas del bosque.

–Ya se fueron, hermana. –musitó su hermano irguiéndose sobre la rama del árbol. –Sera mejor ir a Nakuyama nosotros también. Puede que Miyuki se enteré de su otro pasado, el que le pertenecerá si se queda aquí.

--

–Ya que tú vas a ser mi nueva compañera, –Rye hablaba con mucho entusiasmo, que no se debía precisamente al hecho de que la pelirroja fuera su nueva acompañante. –hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que aclarar contigo.

Amaya miró de reojo a Rye. Desde que había comenzado el día no había hablado de otra cosa que no fuera ella misma, nada que fuera útil para encontrar al Jinchuuriki que se les asignó.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ya sé que tu eres muy fuerte y todo eso. –le dijo Rye, prácticamente burlándose de Amaya. –Pero la que atrape a ese Jinchuuriki seré yo.

–Pero…

–¡No importa lo que esa te haya dicho! –Rye era plenamente consciente de que en algún momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ice debió poner a Amaya al tanto de ese condenado sello. –¡La única que luchará contra ese estúpido Jinchuuriki seré yo y nadie más! ¿Entendido?

Amaya asintió con firmeza, a sabiendas de que resultaría inútil ponerse a discutir con Rye en esos momentos. Pero no pensaba para nada quedarse con los brazos cruzados al momento de capturar al Junchuuriki, sabía que ese Bijuu le fue asignado porque tendría ventaja contra él, además Rye no podría ser capaz de mucho con su poder destructivo reducido.

–Solo hay algo que quisiera preguntarte. –le instó la pelirroja a Rye. –¿Tienes idea de dónde se encuentra el de las cinco colas?

Tal y como lo esperaba, Rye paró su marcha, reflexionando sobre la pregunta de Amaya. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría esconderse ni mucho menos de cómo encontrarlo, pero claro, no lo admitiría frente a Amaya.

–Como eres una novata, supongo que te dejaré la tarea de encontrarlo a ti. –dijo disimuladamente. –Pero una vez lo encontremos yo me haré cargo.

–Claro. Como tú digas. –le concedió Amaya, a quien se le daba bastante bien mentir. Si Rye peleaba en serio, no sobreviviría y too el crédito quedría para ella.

--

–¿Este lugar es Nakuyama? –le pregunto Miyuki a Ice, mirando con curiosidad el tranquilo y pintoresco pueblo al que habían ido a dar.

–Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, Yukie-chan. Pero el mapa dice que Nakuyama esta aquí, el valle en medio de las montañas lloronas.

A pesar de la manera en el que el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki se exhibía pomposamente con sus túnicas puestas por doquier, tanto Miyu como Ice había visto más prudente ingresar al pueblo vistiendo con sus simples ropas para evitar llamar la atención y obtener información con mayor facilidad.

Nakuyama era un poblado ubicado en un verde valle. La calle principal estaba abarrotada de comerciantes que vendía deliciosas frutas –la dieta forzada de Miyuki no era muy buena y cualquier alimento lucía terriblemente apetitoso a su vista-, artesanías, animales, flores y un sinfín de cosas con las cuales curiosear.

–¿Cuánto cuestan estas? –preguntó Miyu a una anciana mujer que vendía naranjas.

–Oh, esas son de las mejores de mi cosecha pero te dejare dos por tan solo 60 ryou.

Miyuki rebuscó en su bolsillos en busca de alguna pequeña moneda, puesto que no tenía mucho dinero y la organización no le brindaba demasiado, pero al fin encontró unas cuantas monedas escondidas en lo profundo de su bolsillo y ya se disponía a pagara cuando una mano veloz la detuvo.

–¿Pero que estas haciendo Yukie-chan? –Ice le miraba de una manera terrorífica. –No estamos para gastar nuestro dinero en cosas tan simples como esas. –y sin esperar reacción alguna por parte de Miyuki se la llevó arrastrando lejos del puesto.

Miyu, por primera vez, tuvo el desesperado impulso de golpear a Ice y correr a comprarse algo de comer. Su alimentación era importante, si el dinero no era para eso, ¿entonces para qué demonios era?

–Si querías algo de comer deberías habérmelo dicho, yo te lo puedo conseguir gratis, Yukie-chan. –alegó Ice sacando como por arte de magia una naranja y dándose a Miyuki, quien se arrepintió desde lo más profundo de haber deseado estrangular a Ice momentos antes. –Es preferible a que andes derrochando dinero por ahí.

–Yo… ¿la robaste? –Miyuki había tardado un poco en comprender del todo lo que Ice había hecho.

–Ya deberías saber que son una ladrona muy hábil, Yukie-chan. Tan hábil que nadie a quien haya robado sabe que soy una ladrona. –le advirtió Ice, mientras las dos caminaban adentrándose más entre el gentío que circulaba a esas horas de la mañana por el mercado. –Tu espera aquí (no te ofendas, Miyu-chan, pero no sirves para conseguir información) yo ire a buscar…

Pero Miyuki ya no escuchaba las palabras de Ice. Su atención se había centrado en una mujer que cruzaba por la calle, con largo cabello oscuro y ojos color azul turquesa, que llevaba a un pequeño niño de la mano por entre la gentuza. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de que Miyuki le observaba porque de inmediato alzo el rostro en dirección a Miyu, su mirada era desafiante. Y entonces ocurrió algo que Miyuki jamás imaginó que podría pasarle en ese mundo. Esa mujer le resultaba bastante conocida.

–Hermana…

* * *

Jooo... así termina el capítulo. No sé como les haya parecido o si quiera si lo pudieron comprender del todo, traté de hacerlo para que las cosas quedaran lo más claras posibles, cualquier duda o pregunta u otra cuestión no duden en preguntarme. Ya en el siguiente capítulo Miyuki se enfrentaran con una desconocida muy conocida, Amaya y Rye descubriran en paradero de su Jinchuuriki y algunas otras cosas más.

Por otra parte tuve que darle muerte a otro Akatsuki más (spoiler: porque para los que vamos con el manga, Tobi no muere en realidad) y la misteriosa desaparición de Sasori. Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y creo eso es todo.


	28. El Clan de las Plumas de Viento

Sé que tarde más de la cuent con este capítulo; pero entre Kishimoto que saca una imagen de la aldea de las rocas (vease manga 454) justo después de que uno tuvo que invetarse una, mi madre quien tiene aversión a la tecnología y me limitó de manera rídicula la computadora (un par de horas cada dos días) y el todo lo que tuve que meditar para medio estructurar el capítulo se me fue mucho tiempo. Por el lado bueno, este cap es ENORME. Tuve que cortarlo porque de otra manera vendría actualizando hasta la semana próxima y es mucho tiempo.

En el cap anterior nos enfocamos más a que Miyuki remotara sus verdaderos recuerdos, ahora veremos el pasado de la Miyuki Narutera, espero no haberlo dejado muy confuso. Eso si, hay mucho drama, tanto que ya se me hacía salido de una telenovela... disfruten.

* * *

**El Clan de las Plumas de Viento**

–¿Hermana? –Ice miró a Miyuki con extrañeza, y luego giró su rostro en la misma dirección que Miyu. –Oh, se parece mucho a ti, Miyuki-chan… aunque creo que ella es más bonita.

Miyuki pasó por alto la ofensa de su pequeña compañera sin apartar la vista de esa mujer. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba caminando a su encuentro. Pero a diferencia de esos reencuentros que se ven en las películas, donde las personas se abrazan y se dicen lo mucho que se extrañan, este sería muy diferente.

Cuando ella reconoció quien se le acercaba, no dudo ni un segundo: deslizo con cautela un kunai por debajo de la manga de su kimono.

–No des un paso más. –le advirtió a Miyuki alzando el brazo solo lo suficiente para que Miyu pudiera ver el filo del arma que llevaba consigo. Akemi sabía que se necesitaba más que un simple kunai para detener a su hermana pequeña pero sí le daba una clara señal de que estaba alerta.

Miyuki, atontada por la reacción de la que parecía ser su hermana, se detuvo en seco justo a tiempo para que el kunai no le cortara el rostro. No se esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero cuando vio a su hermana más de cerca lo comprendió. No se trataba de la misma persona que recordaba, era como un clon de ella pero llevaba el cabello largo, cuando Miyu veía en sus recuerdos que su hermana siempre lo usaba corto a la altura de la barbilla, y miraba a Miyuki no una fiereza inesperada. No, esa extraña no era la misma persona con la que había crecido. Solo era, al igual que el cuerpo dentro del que Miyuki estaba ahora, su contraparte en esa retorcida dimensión llena de ninjas.

Y, ahora que Miyuki lo pensaba mejor, era lógico. Si existía alguien igual físicamente a ella en otra dimensión, ¿porqué no habría de haber personas iguales a las que conoció? Entonces, esa mujer, al igual que la hermana de Miyuki, debería llamarse Akemi, un nombre digno para una chica bonita como ella, no tan simplón como el de Miyuki.

–Hermana… –repitió aun así. Después de todo, esa debería ser la hermana de la Miyuki cuyo papel estaba ocupando ahora.

–Hace unos años que dejamos de ser hermanas. –recitó esta aun irradiando un odio irracional hacia Miyuki. –Tu misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

No. De hecho Miyuki no sabía nada acerca de su _yo_ en ese mundo por lo que era imposible saber de que se le acusaba. Pero si había terminado uniéndose a Akatsuki, que era una organización criminal, seguro y no era nada bueno.

–Mamá, ¿qué pasa? –el niño que iba con ella se aferraba con las manos a la tela del kimono, medio oculto a espaldas de su madre, y le miraba extrañado. –¿Quién es ella?

–Solo una conocida, cariño. –musitó Akemi con un tono de voz muy dulce, completamente distinto al que usaba para hablarle a Miyuki, su pequeña hermana y que resultaba familiar para Miyuki. No pudo percatarse que era el mismo tono con el hablaba su madre.

Miyuki reparó por primera vez en la imagen del niño que acompañaba a su hermana. Era un chico de no más de seis años, con cabello oscuro, al igual que ellas dos, y alborotado, además de poseer el mismo tono azul en los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba. Si no mal recordaba, su hermana, la de su verdadero mundo, no tenía más de veintidos años ni mucho menos un hijo. Siempre había tenido muchos novios y resultaba empalagosamente femenina pero jamás había pensado seriamente en casarse ni mucho menos en poseer descendencia.

–¿Es tu hijo? –pregunto Miyuki con su tono normal, curioso pero sin miedo, mirando al pequeño detenidamente.

Preguntar no fue buena idea. Su hermana pareció alterarse más con esa pregunta.

–No te atrevás a ponerle un dedo encima, porque si lo haces... –comenzó a decir, amenazante, dejando en claro que sí era su hijo.

–No lo voy a lastimar. –le dijo Miyuki viendo lo tensa que estaba la situación con respecto a su hermana, por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que no le tenía mucho cariño. –Solo quiero hablar contigo.

La mirada de su hermana fue de total desconfianza.

–Tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero incluso en un lugar tan pequeño como este llegan rumores. –le desesperaba la estúpida mueca de confusión que estaba plasmada en la cara de Miyuki. Claro, Akemi no tenía idea de que esa era la expresión natural de su hermana desde hacía meses atrás. –Rumores sobre tus "hazañas". Seguro que Kurohane te ha sido muy útil para conseguir lo que deseabas, ¿no? Estoy segura de que de no haber sido por ella, no habrías conseguido unirte a Akatsuki…

Miyuki se sentía un poco impactada por lo que oía.

–Akemi, tú… –No estaba segura de porqué, pero a Miyuki le parecía avergonzar ahora el hecho de formar parte de Akatsuki. Tal vez era porque odiaba que le reprocharan cosas, o por que se trataba de su hermana paralela la que las decía. Se parecía tanto a la real… –¿C-como sabes… ?

–No creerás que he olvidado lo que le hiciste al clan. –le cortó la otra, hablaba de manera pausada y casi casual para no llamar la atención, pero Miyuki percibía la rabia en su voz. –¡No imagine que serías tan tonta como para volver por aquí! Y no solo eso, también Kurohane viene contigo.

Entonces ocurrieron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo: Miyuki sintió como un alguien llegaba a sus espaldas y tomaba la funda de Kurohane, pero sus reflejos había mejorado bastante y Miyuki se apresuró a detenerlo posando su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la espada el tiempo que con la izquierda se preparaba para desenvainar a Kasei, que iba atada a su cintura, pero realmente no la desenvainó. En esa misma fracción de segundo, Ice se había movido, rápida e imperceptiblemente entre Miyuki y su hermana y mantenía un kunai muy cerca de la yugular del pequeño niño, que estaba paralizado de miedo, al costado de su madre, quien fue incapaz de ver llegar el ataque de Ice.

–No queremos pelear aquí. –dijo Ice tranquilamente con su forma alegre de hablar y la hermana de Miyuki, Akemi, lo comprendió al instante.

Con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza indico a su guardaespaldas, el hombre fornido que había atentado con quitarle su arma a Miyuki, que se apartara de ahí. Su cuidador accedió al instante y Ice dejo en paz al niño haciéndose de inmediato al lado de Miyuki.

Akemi ahora lo entendía. Sus fuentes le habían informado que Akatsuki se movía en parejas y esa chiquilla que iba con Miyuki, por su velocidad y sus movimientos… sin duda alguna era su pareja. Así que después de todo era cierto, Miyuki estaba del lado de los criminales.

–No eres la única que se ha hecho más fuerte Miyuki. –le murmuró con fingida calma a pesar de que su corazón había estado a punto de estallar de pánico al ver a su hijo en peligro. –Si es cierto que solo quieres hablar entonces hablaremos, pero no aquí. –agregó señalando con la mirada a la gente curiosa que les observaba después del violento incidente que se suscitó. –Esta noche ve a los jardines del Clan, junto al estanque de los carmines, ahí te estaré esperando. –dijo y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de las terribles cosas que había hecho su odiosa hermana pequeña, sabía que Miyuki no era de las que atacan por la espalda.

Akemi se había jurado a si misma no volver a hablarle jamás a Miyuki. No después de que Miyuki hiciera todo eso y luego desapareciera sin dejar rastro. No después de haber creído en esa estupida excusa... pero no tenía elección. Ahora que Miyuki se había presentado ante a ella junto con Kurohane no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, recuperaría el tesoro del clan y acabaría con aquello que manchaba al honorable Clan Kazehane, aunque eso significase matar a Miyuki, su propia hermana.

--

–Después de todo esta jodida aldea si que estaba oculta. –masculló Rye volviéndose un momento hacia atrás, observando la empinada pendiente que tuvieron que subir para llegar a alcanzar ese punto. Demasiado problemático para un ninja cualquiera. Aunque claro, Rye no era una kunoichi cualquiera. Sonrió para si misma recordandose eso.

El paisaje que ambas vieron cuando se adentraron en el país de la Tierra no estaba decorado más que con más y más montañas. Sierras secas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y entre las cuales resultaba relativamente fácil perderse. En esos momentos era cuando Rye deseaba que el artista maniaco de Deidara estuviera vivo para llevarles con rapidez por el aire. Pero no, tenía que haberse suicidado…

Era una suerte que la pelirroja, su menos detestable compañera hasta el momento, supiera leer un mapa y las dirigiera surcando las escapadas montañas y evitando los profundos desfiladeros para terminar teniendo una hermosa vista panorámica de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, desde lo alto de un monte escarpado. Era tan grande como Konoha -o incluso más- y no tenía necesidad de grandes muros ya que las montañas representaban una especie de barrera natural. Los edificios eran altos y un de una forma cónica en la punta tallados en las cimas de los montes y unidos por puentes colgantes e intricados caminos escarbados en las rocas.

–No estoy cien por ciento segura, –comenzó a decirle Amaya una vez estuvo a su lado. –pero debe haber alguna otra clase de protección además de esas montañas alrededor de la villa. Así que debemos actuar rápido.

–¿Debemos buscar al Jinchuuriki?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Después de la manera en la que Deidara y Sasori se las arreglaron descaradamente para atrapar al Kazekage, el Junchuuriki del Bijuu de una cola, no creía que en el resto de las aldeas fueran tan tontos como para permitir mantener un Jinchuuriki dentro de estas. Mucho menos conociendo lo que Akatsuki era capaz de hacer.

–Debemos de buscar información sobre el paradero del Jinchuuriki. Interroga a todo el que encuentres en tu camino, entre más alto sea su rango más debe saber. –le indicó Amaya. ¿Desde cuándo ella mandaba? Rye asintió con un bufido. –En cuanto lo averigües búscame y entonces partiremos. Lo mismo haré yo si encuentro algo.

Rye se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento.

–¿Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Preguntar como si fuéramos simples turistas a cualquiera? –reprochó. Ella buscaba algo más emocionante en todo ese asunto de atrapar Jinchuurikis. – ¿Nada de destrozar cosas ni matar gente?

Amaya lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

–Haz lo que quieras. –le dijo al fin. –Nuestro único objetivo es la información ya si quieres hacer otra cosa eso recae en tus manos.

En cuanto la pelirroja terminó de hablar las dos se dispersaron ingresando a la aldea. Al mismo instante una alerta sonó dentro de los edificios de seguridad de la aldea. Tenían intrusos.

--

Después del extraño encuentro con su hermana, o por lo menos la que debía ser su hermana en ese mundo, Miyuki estaba bastante atontada y no fue de mucha ayuda el resto del día cuando tuvo que ayudar a Ice a buscar información acerca del Jinchuuriki. Lo que Ice no sabía, o por lo menos no mostraba saberlo, era que a Miyuki poco le importaba en ese momento cualquier cosa sobre el Jinchuuriki. La información que Miyuki había recolectado era en torno a algo diferente, egoísta, pero que deseaba saber.

Por lo que había odio aquí y allá en el pueblo, que después de recorrerlo no le pareció tan pequeño, era que el Clan Kazehane, su clan, tenía su residencia a poco tiempo del pueblo y que allí solo podían habitar los miembros del clan, que no eran un grupo muy grande, y sus subordinados. Los rumores decían también que se trataba de shinobis que dominaban de manera increíble las técnicas de viento pero que hacía años atrás ocurrió un incidente que hizo que el poder del clan decayera considerablemente. Por desgracia para Miyuki, nadie sabía cuál era ese incidente ya que había sido guardado en un profundo secreto por los miembros del clan para protegerse. A pesar de eso lo que si era seguro era que desde ese incidente nadie había vuelto a ver a la cabeza del clan: Kazuma Kazehane. En lugar de él, en las reuniones importantes o cualquier otra ocasión que requiriera su presencia siempre acudía su hija mayor, Akemi . También, desde hacía poco tiempo atrás nadie sabia nada acerca de los otros dos jóvenes hijos del gran Kazuma: Miyuki y, su único hijo varón, Kei.

Era extraño para Miyuki encontrarse con algo así, por que cada nombre que le llegaba del Clan Kazehane correspondía perfectamente con el de las personas que ella veía en sus recuerdos. Sin duda alguna eran las mismas personas, e incluso podía ser que sus personalidades fueran similares, como ya había notado con su hermana, pero seguro que no les agradaría su presencia. A pesar de todo, no había oído mencionar a su madre ni una sola vez.

–¿Estas lista, Miyuki-chan? –la sorpresiva energía que irradiaba la voz de Ice sacó a Miyu de sus cavilaciones y le hizo enterarse de la presencia de su pequeña compañera.

–¿Lista? ¿Para qué?

Ice le hizo un mal gesto. Obviamente Miyuki no le había estado oyendo los últimos treinta segundos.

–¿No se supone que irías a verte con tu hermana esta noche?

–Ah, eso. Bueno… si, supongo. –pero todavía ni siquiera comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. Faltaban muchas horas para ese momento y de solo pensar en eso Miyu se tranformaba en un manojo de nervios.

–Necesitamos reponer energías y comenzar a trazar el plan. –sentenció Ice jaloneándola de la ropa y arrastrándola a un pequeño restaurant. Miyuki miró alternativamente al lugar y a Ice desconcertada, ¿estaba Ice dispuesta a pagar? –Pide lo que quieras, como si fueras millonaria. –le dijo Ice llevándole a una pequeña mesa apartada y sentándose en torno a ella junto con Miyu, que todavía continuaba confundida. Pero no por eso Miyu se limitó, hacía siglos que no tenía una comida decente y pidió suficiente para tres personas.

–¿A qué plan te referías? –preguntó a Ice mientras ambas devoraban sus respectivos platillos.

–¿No planearas ir a ese lugar y presentarte así como así? ¿Verdad? –Ice ponía al descubierto la poca capacidad de Miyu para trazar estrategias y su estúpida inocencia. Claro, Miyuki no pensó en la probabilidad de que la invitación de su hermana fuera una trampa, hasta que Ice le hizo pensar de esa manera.

–La verdad, yo…

–No te preocupes Miyuki-chan, ya sabía que no habías planeado nada por eso me informe un poco con respecto a eso. –Ice hablaba muy segura. –He oído las historias de tu familia, (y debo admitir que no pensé que fueras esa clase de persona con lo distraída que luces siempre) y estoy casi segura de que tu hermana no desea otra cosa que no sea recuperar esa pequeña espada y terminar contigo, la oveja negra de la familia… –prosiguió para luego beberse de un solo trago el resto de su bebida.

Miyuki no dejaba de sorprenderse de la cantidad de información que Ice era capaz de manejar.

–¿Qué clase de historias escuchaste? –le pregunto sonando muy seria para su toque de voz normal.

Ice alzó la vista de su tazón, que estaba por terminar y clavó sus grandes ojos en Miyuki.

–Ya sabes, lo normal: los asesinatos y el robo. Nunca imaginé que tú fueras una buena ladrona. Pero eso tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo, Yukie-chan. De cualquier manera tú fuiste la que lo hizo, o eso dicen las malas lenguas.

Miyuki se quedó mirando a Ice absorta deseando saber más. ¿De qué robos hablaba Ice? ¿A quién había asesinado ese cuerpo dentro del cual residía ahora? Su curiosidad era muy grande. Claro, era imposible que ella lo viera en sus recuerdos porque en realidad todos los acontecimientos suyos en ese mundo no le pertenecían. No eran sus recuerdos lo que Ice estaba contando.

–Ice, yo no… yo no puedo recordar… –le avisó, pues Ice ya debería estar al tanto de su "deficiencia mental".

–Pero reconociste a tu hermana, ¿no es así? Creí que ya habías recuperado tu memoria.

Miyuki agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Eso solo fue una especie de casualidad. –murmuró. Si, era toda una casualidad toparse con alguien idéntico a su verdadera hermana en ese lugar.

–¡Vaya, Miyuki-chan! ¿en serio no sabes lo que hiciste? –Ice le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, cuestionándose la salud mental de Miyuki. Tal vez ella tuviera dos personalidades como el fenómeno ese de Zetsu, aunque no se le marcaran tanto…

–No lo _puedo_ recordar. –Miyuki no tenía esperanza alguna de que Ice entendiera lo que en realidad quería decir. –Pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

–Usualmente no doy información gratuita, Yukie-chan. –le advirtió Ice. Miyu tuvo un impulso por ahogarse en su tazón de sopa. Era tan desgraciadamente pobre que resultaba imposible pagarle a Ice, y menos a sabiendas de lo poco que le quedaba de vida. –Pero como se trata de tu familia te lo diré.

Miyuki alzó la vista a su pequeña compañera, creyendo haber oído mal debido al desorden que había en su mente en esos momentos. Seguro y había escuchado mal.

–Lo oí justo después de que se fuera tu hermana de la boca de uno de los mirones que andaban por ahí. Es solo un rumor, pero los rumores suelen tener algo de ciertos y dado el esfuerzo que ha hecho tu familia por no revelar la verdad es casi seguro que es cierto. –Miyuki la escuchaba atentamente, tratando de grabar todo lo posible en su memoria. Al fin y al cabo, si no lograba regresar a su mundo antes de olvidar de nuevo quien era, ese sería su verdadero y terrible pasado. –¿Sabes que esa espada que llevas en la espalda, Kurogami o como se llame, es el símbolo del poder de tu familia?

–¿Kurohane? –y entonces Miyuki recordó el encuentro en el pueblo. Lo que aquel feo guarura que acompañaba a su hermana había querido tomar era a Kurohane.

–Si, eso. (Las espadas no son personas, no sé porque les ponen nombres.) –Ice trató de retomar la historia que había escuchado. –No estoy segura de que esto sea del todo verdad pero entendía que en tu familia los únicos que tienen derecho a llevar el nombre de cabeza del clan son los hombres, ahí las mujeres no pueden mas que aspirar a ser esposas de alguien de alto rango ni tampoco se les permite ser fuertes guerreras como a los hombres se les entrena. –Miyuki estaba a punto de debatir ese punto. Según la poca información que ella oyó era su hermana quien representaba al clan ahora, pero Ice le detuvo. –Así que ni tú ni tu hermana, a pesar de ser las mayores, hubieran podido tomar el mando. Solo tu hermano lo hubiera hecho y, como todos saben, solo el líder del clan podía usar a Kurohane, ya que la espada había sido hecha para amplificar de una manera tremenda el poder de quién la portara y ese solo podía ser el hombre más poderoso del clan, ósea el líder, para tener el poder necesario para protegerlo. Pero tiempo atrás alguien robó esa legendaria espada, y esa eres tu Miyuki sino, ¿de qué otra manera pudiste haberla conseguido? –y Ice señalo a su espada. –aunque claro, eso no lo sabe nadie excepto tú, tu familia y yo, supongo.

"Pero dicen que desde que eso ocurrió nadie ha vuelto a ver al líder del clan ni a su hijo menor. –esa era la parte que Miyuki si había escuchado. –pero sospechan que alguien los asesinó ese mismo día, no dejando más remedio a los miembros del clan que dejar a tu hermana a cargo a pesar de ser mujer, pues era la única de la familia principal que podía hacerlo. O así va la historia.

A Miyuki le dio un estrujón en el estomago de solo imaginarlo. ¿Habría sido tan salvaje cómo para matar sin piedad a dos miembros de su familia? A padre nunca le había tenido mucho cariño. De hecho, era muy pequeña cuando el se separó de su mamá y nunca le dio importancia, ella era feliz así. Pero no se imaginaba ser capaz de hacerle algo a su hermano, aunque a veces resultaba insoportable y tenía ganas de colgarlo del techo, las amenazas de Miyu para este nunca iban en serio. Era divertido pelear con él ya que Akemi ya era mayor y vivía apartada. Pero matarlo era demasiado.

–Bien. –Ice esperó a que Miyuki terminara su cuarto plato en modo zombi, antes de ponerse en pie. –Es hora de irnos.

Miyuki también se puso en pie, despertando de su ensimismamiento y viendo la mesa que planeaban dejar vacía algo contrariada.

–Pero, ¿y la cuenta? –pregunto y la mirada aguda que le lanzó Ice le hizo comprender. La pequeña subordinada de Kakuzu no gastaría un centavo después de todo.

–Vamos. Será mejor que te muevas rápido, Yukie-chan. –le sonrió y salió a toda prisa del lugar seguida por Miyuki.

Una vez estuvieron a unos metros del lugar escucharon una sarta de maldiciones provenientes del restaurante y ambas se apresuraron a saltar entre los techos de las casas a gran velocidad.

--

A pesar de lo que había dicho Amaya, Rye se dedicó a asesinar sin piedad y robar el chakra de todo incompetente que se le pusiera en frente. No planeaba desperdiciar su tiempo de manera tan aburrida interrogando a simples debiluchos. No, ella pensaba a lo grande. ¡Quién mejor para saber dónde se encontraba ese condenado Jinchuuriki que el mismísimo Tsuchikage! Aunque había oído decepcionantes rumores sobre que el Tsuchikage no era nada más que un viejo decrépito la idea de torturar e interrogar… no, más que eso, la idea de vencer a alguien como un rango como ese hacía que Rye rebosara de orgullo. El único objetivo visible en su mente era la construcción más alta de la aldea, irguiéndose justo en medio de esta la torre del Tsuchikage. Una buena horda de ninjas ya le esperaban a la entrada. No importaba, aun sin poder atreverse a desatar todo su poder, demasiado consciente de lo que le ocurriría si lo hacía, Rye se preparo con su técnica favorita. La única que no requería una excesiva producción de chakra por su parte.

A los ojos de los ninjas no existía nada que no fuera un enorme remolino de pétalos rosados que los envolvía mientras se encontraban ahí paralizados, absortos en lo que observaban. Mientras su clon distraía muy astutamente a los guardias del Tsuchikage con su único y genial genjutsu, la verdadera Rye se escabullía con cautela al interior de la torre en busca del líder de la aldea.

--

–¿Dónde se encuentra Han, el Jinchuuriki del cinco colas? –la mirada de Amaya lucía temible en ese momento. A pesar de eso, su víctima, resultaba bastante valiente al no temblar de miedo, pero no parecía decidido a negarle la información.

–¿Han venido aquí por ese monstro? –pregunto, casi sonando agradecido.

–Así es. –afirmó la kunoichi sin ablandar la fiereza de sus ojos verdes, que no se despegaban del shinobi que tenía en frente, atrapado hasta el cuello en una potente masa de agua. –Dime todo lo que sepas de él y su paradero.

–Es un tipo alto y siempre usa una extraña armadura roja, estilo samurái o algo así, creo. –Amaya pensó que tenía suerte. Ese hombre que atrapo estaba sentenciando a su compañero a muerte con una enorme facilidad, y casi lucía feliz por eso. –No será difícil reconocerlo, siempre viaja al lado de una niñita de no más de cinco años. Me atrevería a decir que ella es su punto débil… o su punto fuerte no sé. Pero si lo están buscando lamento decirte que ya no está aquí en la villa. Partió apenas ayer a una misión simple en las fronteras con el país del viento. Es un tipo fuerte, ¿podrán atraparlo? –ahora brillaba una especie de reto en los iris color avellana del shinobi.

Amaya no se vio en necesidad de responder. Eso era obvio.

–¿A qué punto de la frontera fue? –insistió.

–Creo que la región este, cerca del puente que une los dos extremos del barranco de la muerte. –respondió el hombre. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo pero si no le tenía aprecio, ¿porqué debería hacerlo? Era muy bien sabido que los Jinchuurikis eran detestados por las personas de sus aldeas.

–Has sido muy útil. –dijo Amaya dando por terminado su interrogatorio. Ese hombre tenía la lengua muy suelta.

–Un placer. –él sonrió, seguro de que la Akatsuki le dejaría partir. –¿Puedes liberarme ya?

Amaya no dijo nada más. Solo sonrió, pero de una manera burlona. Hizo un último sello con sus manos y todo él se vio rodeando en una asfixiante prisión de agua. No tardaría mucho en morir. Ahora la kunoichi debía preguntar a algunos otros más, para comprobar la veracidad de la información.

--

Las puertas del despacho del Tsuchikage se abrieron con estrépito. Él ya estaba preparado de antemano para lo que venía. La figura de una mujer alta vestida con, la ya conocida por todo el mundo ninja, toga negra de Akatsuki entró de manera airada y, al toparse sus ojos con él, estalló en una profunda carcajada. A diferencia de la apariencia amedrentadora que Rye se había formado en su mente, el Tsuchikage no era ni mas ni menos que un anciano ridículamente bajito con nariz boluda y bigote y barba blancos que terminaban en un triángulo invertido, no podía medir más de un metro de alto. Rye rió aun con más fuerza imaginándose aplastando al anciano como si fuera una cucaracha. Y ella que creía que el líder de la aldea iba a resultar un reto divertido, que errada había estado.

–¿Te resulto gracioso, jovencita? –le preguntó algo molesto el pequeño kage de pie sobre su escritorio. –Estos jóvenes de ahora no saben respetar a un anciano.

Rye tardó un rato en calmar sus carcajadas. Cuando al fin lo hizo miro al Tsuchikage con arrogancia, ya había dejado de ser una presa interesante.

–Escucha viejo, venía con intención de matarte, pero estás ya tan senil que no creo que eso haga falta. –Rye estaba totalmente decepcionada. –Así que dejare que sigas viviendo un poco más vejestorio, solo dime dónde está el Jinchuuriki del cinco colas y qué tan fuerte es.

–¡Aléjate de Tsuchikage-sama!

Debido a que Rye había centrado toda su atención en burlarse del anciano kage, no se percató de la presencia de otros dos que se acercaban hasta que no estuvieron frente a ella. Uno era un gigantón un poco menos ancho que alto pero no por eso dejaba de ser una mole humana mientras que la otra era una kunoichi de espeso y corto cabello negro.

–Nosotros lo protegeremos Tsuchikage. –le espetó la mujer mirando detenidamente a Rye y encontrando el peligro al reconocer la capa negra de Akatsuki.

–El tamaño de tus guardias compensa tu falta de tamaño. –se burló Rye, sin sentir molestia alguna por la presencia de los otros dos. No les temía. –Pero ellos no duraran mucho.

La Akatsuki estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque cuando alguien más la interceptó, una tercera presencia que tampoco sintió, solo que esta vez se trataba de alguien conocido.

–No debemos desperdiciar el tiempo. –Amaya había creado un extraño muro de agua entre ellas y los contrincantes de Rye. –Tenemos que ir por el Jinchuuriki. He oído que es fuerte, no tiene caso que pruebes tus fuerzas contra ese anciano cuando hay algo aun más grande que nos espera.

Rye, dejándose llevar por las muy bien elegidas palabras de Amaya, recobró su compostura y aceptó ir en busca del Jinchuuriki. Amaya lo había dicho, que ese Jinchuuriki era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los miembros de su aldea no fueran capaces de eliminarlo; eso quería decir que era más fuerte que el enano Tsuchikage. Pero cualquiera podría haber vencido al Tsuchikage, pensó Rye dándose media vuelta y siguiendo a la pelirroja fuera de la aldea, en una nueva dirección y rumbo a su meta.

--

Esa noche no había luna. Todo estaba rodeado de una temible y profunda oscuridad. Una situación ideal había dicho Ice, pero a Miyuki le molestaba mucho la oscuridad, dependía demasiado de sus ojos y no se fiaba muy bien de sus otros sentidos. Se aproximaban silenciosas como dos felinos al complejo del clan Kazehane, un lugar que Miyuki era incapaz de reconocer. Una blanca pero no muy alta muralla resguardaba los diecisiete edificios que componían el lugar, separados por hermosos jardines. No se veían señales de vida por ningún lado y sin importar en que posición se encontraran con referente al lugar, el viento siempre estaba en su contra. Descubrirían su llegada antes de poder entrar del todo en el lugar.

Miyuki todavía no lograba comprender porqué Ice se prestaba a ayudarle de esa manera, pues que ella supiera Ice nunca trabajaba gratis. A pesar de todo, Miyuki ni siquiera sabía porqué deseaba tan desesperadamente estar ahí. No tenía idea aun de que planeaba decirle a su hermana una vez estuvieran frente a frente pero ya lo pensaría en su momento.

–¿Lista Miyuki-chan?

Miyuki asintió, pero estando en la oscuridad, supuso que Ice no podría ver sus movimientos por lo que dijo:

–Estoy lista. –y la voz denotó todo el nerviosismo que la carcomía por dentro.

–Miyuki, si planeas hablar con tu hermana deberías ser capaz de oirte menos asustada.

–Lo siento.

–Bien, da igual. Ahora, ve. –le indicó Ice y Miyu se deslizó en la sombras lo más rápido y silenciosamente que sus torpes pasos le permitían. De un salto estuvo sobre la muralla que rodeaba los edificios y de otro más se coló dentro del complejo encontrándose en un hermoso jardín con césped pequeño y en medio un pequeño estanque bordeado con grandes piedras ovaladas y de pie frente a este, se encontraba Akemi, esperándole.

Su hermana estaba ataviada con un largo Kimono blanco y ahora dejaba que su largo cabello cayera suelto a sus espaldas. Era un poco diferente a la hermana que Miyu veía en sus recuerdos pero la esencia de su persona parecía ser la misma pues no le era raro a Miyu encontrar a su otra hermana vestida diferente cada tantas horas al igual que su peinado y su maquillaje. Akemi era una adicta al a moda. La fugaz sonrisa que se reflejo en la cara de Miyuki al recordarlo se esfumó al instante. Puede que ella se pareciera a su hermana, pero su situación con respecto a Miyuki resultaba totalmente diferente.

Miyuki se acercó a ella pausadamente, por pura precaución. Ice le había obligado a ver todo desde un punto de vista un poco más feo en el sentido de que debía observar a su hermana como a un enemigo ya que esta veía de esa manera Miyuki.

Akemi vio el contorno oscuro del cuerpo de Miyuki acercársele. Un pequeño candil a su lado era la única fuente de luz a la luz de este pudo descubrir las nubes rojizas que estaban bordadas en la capa negra de su pequeña hermana.

–Entonces estaba en lo cierto. –fue lo primero que dijo una vez Miyu estuvo a la distancia suficiente para oírle. –Te has vendido a los Akatsuki.

Miyuki se detuvo un instante, vacilante. Tal vez no había sido buena idea ir vestida con su uniforme de criminal peligroso, pero se obligo a mantener la calma y respiro profundamente antes de continuar hasta llegar de frente a su hermana, con las plantas de los pies sobre la negra superficie del agua (este era otro de los puntos que Ice le había dejado bien en claro, para comprobar que no hubiera una trampa oculta en el estanque Miyu tendría que pasar sobre él y hacer varias cosas de manera imperceptible, meras precauciones) hasta quedar cara a cara con Akemi que era un poco más alta que ella.

–No vine aquí a hablar de eso, hermana. –al oírse Miyuki se sorprendió de lo tranquila que surgió su voz, nada que ver con el cómo se sentía en ese instante. –Quiero preguntarte unas cosas, pero antes me gustaría saber tu versión de la historia. –Miyuki había ensayado esas palabras varias veces mientras caminaba hacia su hermana, era la única manera de saber la verdad sin demostrar su falta de conocimiento.

–¿Mi versión de la historia? –Akemi le miró un poco sorprendida, no se esperaba nada como eso. –¿porqué quieres tu saber mi versión de la historia? ¡No me digas que ya te has arrepentido!

Miyu medito un rato antes de atreverse a decir algo más, no quería echarlo todo a perder.

–Tal vez. –musitó al fin, dejando de nuevo a su hermana con la boca abierta. –Tal vez no. Primero quiero oír tu versión de la historia. –insistió. –Cuéntame con tus palabras lo que ocurrió esa noche, la noche que el clan perdió su poder.

Akemi desconfió de su hermana, tal vez Miyuki había deseado hacerse con alguna otra cosa del clan así como lo hizo con Kurohane, pero en cualquier caso, ella incluso se había molestado en contratar shinobis de élite para resguardar y mantener seguros a los demás miembros del clan y a ella misma. No perdería nada con decírselo, además, tal vez incluso pudiera conseguir que Miyu le entregase a Kurohane por las buenas y dejase que su hermana purgara sus pecados. Si, conocía bien a su hermana. Puede que fuera una maldita asesina, pero no era esa clase de personas. Si Miyuki hubiera querido algo del clan ella misma se lo habría hecho saber a Akemi esa tarde.

–Bien. –aceptó al fin Akemi sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto e invitando a Miyu a hacer lo mismo. –Pero es una larga historia y tal vez sea muy diferente a tu modo de ver las cosas.

Miyuki camino sobre el césped y se sentó de frente a su hermana, también con las piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a escuchar.

–Es por eso que quiero oírla de ti. –repuso mirando directamente a los ojos de Akemi, que le contemplaban con desaprobación pero ya sin la terrible ira que irradiaban esa tarde.

--

_(n/a: de aquí en adelante es el pasado de la Miyuki narutera, pero es como si su hermana estuviese contando la historia)_

_--_

Todo comenzó ese día, Miyuki apenas tenía nueve años y Kei aun era un niño de siete, los dos eran todavía muy inocentes. Su hermana mayor, Akemi ya era bastante grande para aceptar y comprender lo que sucedía pero ellos aun no sabían nada. Fue entonces cuando la locura de Miyuki comenzó.

Esa noche también había pasado. Ya iban tres noches seguidas que los tres niños oían el llanto de su madre y los gritos de su padre. Ninguno de los dos pequeños tenía la menor idea de porqué, pero aun si lo supieran no habría mucho que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Esas eran las reglas del clan y nadie podía romperlas.

Akemi, tratando de permanecer indiferente a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en el otro lado de la casa, caminaba por el pasillo vacío. Cuando pasaba frente a la habitación de su hermana pequeña fue cuando lo escuchó, los sollozos débiles de Miyuki desde el otro lado. Era extraño. Miyuki era una descarrilada, una idiota y muchas cosas más pero no era la clase de niña que suele llorar por cualquier tontería. Ni siquiera cuando su padre, Kazuma, el poderoso líder del clan, le reprendía duramente después de haber hecho alguna travesura o algo que no le estaba permitido solía llorar. Siempre atendía su reprimenda con la cabeza en alto y nunca prometía no volver a hacerlo por que el fondo Miyuki sabía que lo volvería a hacer al igual que su padre.

Y a pesar de todo, esa noche Miyuki estaba llorando.

–¿Miyuki te encuentras bien? –Akemi llamó a la puerta con pequeños toques. Los sollozos pararon de golpe.

–¿Akemi? –oyó decir a la voz amortiguada de su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta. –¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero verte a ti ni a nadie! –chilló luego Miyuki, usando el tono que solía tener cuando peleaba con ella o con Kei.

Pero esta vez era diferente y Akemi intentó abrir la puerta que estaba trabada o cerrada desde dentro.

–¡Miyuki abre la puerta!

–¡No! ¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu cara de serpiente por aquí! ¡Fuera!

Akemi se enfureció. No por el insulto sino por la estúpida necedad de su hermana. Se arremango las mangas del kimono y dejo correr su chakra por las palmas de sus manos. Era algo muy básico pero que resultaría efectivo para abrir la puerta sin destrozarla en pedazos. Posó sus manos sobre la abertura de la puerta corrediza y libero su chakra de golpe haciendo un torrente de aire que deslizó la puerta al instante. Myuki estaba hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, enredada entre las mantas. Lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermana cuando esta entró.

–¡Vete! –le escupió. Ya no estaba llorando pero quedaban vestigios de sus lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

–No hasta que me digas que te pasa. –Akemi también era una persona muy terca. No se marcharía hasta obtener respuesta.

Miyuki oculto su rostro entre las mantas, claramente tratando de ocultar su rostro de su hermana.

–Mamá… –comenzó a decir, pero luego se arrepintió. –Él… ¿por qué le hace eso… ? ¿Porqué ella deja que… ?

Esas eran preguntas a las que Akemi no podía responder, Miyuki aun era muy joven para conocer las pautas del clan y la situación que tenían sus padres. En lugar de eso, Akemi avanzo despacio hasta su hermana pequeña y, como raras veces solía hacer, le abrazo por encima de las mantas. Era lo único que podía hacer.

--

–No es justo. –murmuró al fin Miyuki. Tenía apenas once años y faltaban unas semanas para su cumpleaños numero doce. Hacía meses atrás que se graduó en la academia de la aldea de la cascada. –¿Porqué a nosotras solo nos enseñan cosas básicas y a él le muestran técnicas nuevas siempre y mucho más poderosas que las de nosotras? Si sigue así también te superará a ti pronto, hermana. –alegó regresando su vista hacia el otro lado del jardín donde Kei, más chico que ella, entrenaba junto con su padre que planeaba mostrarle un nuevo truco esa semana; algo que nunca hizo con Akemi ni mucho menos con Miyuki.

–Vamos, ya has leído las reglas del clan, deberías saberlo. –le dijo Akemi. Estaba sentada a su lado sobre la madera que sobresalía del pórtico a unos cuantos metros de Miyu. –A las mujeres no se nos permite ser líderes del clan, por lo que no es necesario que aprendamos gran cosa. Solo debemos saber ninjutsus básicos para protegernos y jutsus médicos avanzados para curar a nuestros hombres. Además, no tenemos permitido superar a los hombres en poder, sería una traición a los Kazehane. Pero bueno, es mejor tener una vida tranquila que vivir como ellos, metidos en una pelea tras otra…

O por lo menos esa era la manera de pensar de Akemi. A ella no le molestaban para nada las limitaciones de su clan y le agradaba imaginarse un día casada con sus pequeños hijos correteando por la casa, ese era su sueño; pero cuando ella vio los ojos de Miyuki notó que su hermanita no pensaba de la misma forma. El fuego brillaba en las pupilas de Miyuki mientras esta observaba a su padre mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba los puños. Claro, Akemi debió imaginarlo. Miyuki era por mucho todo lo contrario a ella. Seguro que su hermanita prefería vivir peleando y llegar a casa embarrada de lodo como los hombres en vez de quedarse esperando en casa como una buena esposa, tenía una manera de pensar muy libre.

–Es por eso… –Miyuki comenzó a hablar de nuevo, tragando saliva, como si hiciera un penosa confesión. –es por eso que él… a mamá. Porque ella tiene más poder, ¿verdad?

Akemi miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces Miyuki sí se había dado cuenta.

–Mamá fue contra las reglas del clan, por eso tuvo que ser castigada. –murmuró. –Pero de no ser por que papá interfirió su castigo hubiera sido peor. –agregó tratando de ablandar la situación. –Es gracias a eso que mamá aun esta viva.

Miyuki ya no respondió. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y Akemi adivinó que de cualquier manera a Miyu no le parecía justa la situación.

–Akemi, si yo fuera más fuerte que Kei podría ser la líder del clan, ¿no es así?

–Aunque fueras más fuerte que él no tendrías derecho, ¿qué no me has escuchado? –respondió su hermana preocupándose por cualquier idea suicida que estuviera maquinándose en la mente de Miyuki. –¿no estarás pensando hacer una tontería Miyuki?

Pero su hermana la ignoró.

–¿De qué manera podría ganar ese derecho? –preguntó de nuevo.

–No hay manera en que puedas hacerlo Miyuki, no seas estúpida. –esta vez Akemi se puso seria. Si Miyu hacía una tontería su vida podría estar en peligro. –Te matarán.

–Ya veo. –la voz de Miyuki sonó resignada por lo que Akemi respiro aliviada pensando que su hermana se había olvidado de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar planeando, pero Akemi jamás imagino que la idea seguía evolucionando en la mente de Miyuki y que sus palabras solo había sido para no despertar la alarma en su hermana mayor. Pero ella ya se había decidido, terminaría con esas tontas reglas que regían sus vidas.

--

Ése era el cumpleaños número trece de Miyuki, pero no se llevaría a cabo ninguna celebración. En el complejo de los Kazehane reinaba un silencio inusual. Los hombres se habían ido, hacía meses que estaban en conflicto con el clan de las montañas, que eran shinobis muy fuertes provenientes de los grandes montes del país de la tierra. Se había filtrado información sobre una redada que se había reunido para atacar a los Kazehane por sorpresa. Así que el clan de las plumas de viento decidió adelantarse a su enemigo e interceptarlo antes de que pudiesen acercarse al complejo y poner en verdadero peligro a todo el clan. Los hombres partieron antes del alba guiados por Kazuma quien, viendo que las intenciones del enemigo eran hacerse con la fuente de su poder, había tenido a más prudente dejar a Kurohane resguardada en su lugar, en lugar de usarla para ir a luchar pues si algo resultaba mal el enemigo terminaría haciéndose con ella. Además, el confiaba en que sus técnicas eran ya por si solas lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos.

Al final en la casa principal solo quedaban Miyu, Akemi y su madre aparte de los tres guardias que se habían quedado a resguardar la seguridad de las mujeres de la familia principal. Miyuki estaba muy enfadada por el hecho de que por causa de esa estúpida batalla todos hubiesen olvidado su cumpleaños, el más importante de todos, ya que era en el cumpleaños número trece cuando se pasaba el ritual para formar parte definitiva del clan. Pero todo eso había tenido que ser pospuesto.

Miyu salió refunfuñando de su casa hacía el jardín, buscando objetos que patear para descargar su enojo. No se dio cuenta del peligro que corría hasta que luego de patear una roca (estaba tan dura que ni siquiera se movió y Miyu podía asegurar que se había roto unos cuantos dedos del pie al patearla) Miyuki alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con un shinobi de la Aldea oculta entre las rocas, que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. A pesar del dolor de su pie Miyuki fue capaz de saber que pasaba ahí: la batalla a la que habían ido todos había sido un señuelo, esos ninjas venían por Kurohane aprovechando que el complejo estaba solo e inseguro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Miyuki giró lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a correr a casa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ninja ya estaba de nuevo frente a ella. Miyu frenó y cayó de sentón asustada. El desconocido alargó sus mano para tomar a Miyuki, quedaba obvio que aun no deseaba matarle seguramente para obtener información y usarle de rehén, pero entre los dos se interpuso uno de los tres guardias que se quedaron a cuidar a la familia y comenzó a pelear contra él shinobi mientras que Miyu los miraba paralizada. No advirtió la presencia de un segundo ninja hasta que este le tomo con fuerza por la espalda y le colocó una kunai en la garganta.

Miyuki estaba aterrada, no por el hecho de que podrían matarla de un momento a otro sino porque justo en ese instante la puerta corrediza que daba a la casa se abrió y apareció Akemi, que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría afuera.

–¡Akemi! –chilló Miyuki retorciéndose entre los brazos del otro intruso. –¡Vete Akemi! ¡Viene por Kurohane!

Akemi, que resultaba ser una persona mucho más sensata que su cabezota hermana menor, no espero a que lo repitieran dos veces. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió en busca de su madre. La imagen de Miyuki atrapada por ese tipo le aterraba y le hacía sentir culpable el haber dejado a su hermana en ese estado pero ella no podría haber hecho nada en contra un ninja de verdad.

–¡Mamá! –le encontró en la cocina preparando algo que seguramente sería una especie de pequeño banquete de cumpleaños para Miyu. –¡Mamá, nos atacan! ¡Tienen a Miyuki!

Su madre dejo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo para verificar lo que oía en el rostro de su hija.

–Uno de los guardias esta luchando contra ellos afuera. Miyu dijo que… Miyu dijo que…

–Vienen por Kurohane. –acertó a decir su madre, terminando las frase que su hija no podía completar. –Akemi sígueme. –le ordenó tomándole de la mano y corriendo a través de los pasillos de la casa hasta dar con una habitación que Akemi nunca antes había visto: era muy pequeña, con las paredes tapizadas de un empapelado blanco y en el centro, bajo el símbolo del clan, estaba el arma más valiosa de la familia: la pequeña espada Kurohane. El amplificador del elemento viento.

La madre de Akemi le soltó la mano y fue y tomó la espada. Luego se acercó a su hija y le preguntó:

–¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde tomaron a tu hermana? –Akemi pudo sentir la preocupación desgarradora que llenaba a su madre.

–En el segundo jardín, junto al pequeño estanque. –respondió lo más claro que pudo. –Mamá, ¿vas a ayudar a Miyuki?

Su madre asintió en respuesta asomándose al pasillo con cautela y tomando nuevamente a su hija de la mano y corriendo por aquí y por allá a través de la casa principal. Salió al primer jardín y llamó a los guardias pero solo uno apareció. Los otros dos deberían estar luchando contra los ninjas de la aldea de las rocas.

–Ibuki, –le pidió al shinobi casi en un ruego. –protege a Akemi con tu vida. No dejes que nada le ocurra, yo rescatare a Miyuki.

No fue necesario regresar al segundo jardín para encontrar a Miyuki porque apenas hubo terminado de hablar su madre hicieron su aparición tres ninjas de las rocas, uno de ellos sosteniendo con fuerza a Miyuki que pataleaba, se retorcía y lanzaba mordidas, pero al ver a Akemi y a su madre, que traía a Kurohane, se quedó quieta.

–Parece que has entendido que es lo que planeábamos hacer. –le dijo uno de los tres invasores con su voz mormada. –No me esperaba otra cosa de las esposa del líder.

–Entréganos la espada y te daremos a la niña. –ofreció el que sostenía a Miyuki.

Akemi vio con sorpresa como su madre aceptaba sin dudar. Akemi quería a su hermana, eso era cierto, pero sabía que Kurohane era lo que mantenía unido al clan y que si esta caía en otras manos el clan perecería. Si hubiera tenido que tomar una decisión así… era horrible aceptarlo pero tal vez Akemi hubiese optado por sacrificar a su hermana, por el bien de todo el clan.

–Hagamos pues el intercambio. –aceptó Shizuka, la madre de las chicas, dando un paso hacia delante. –Devuélvanme a mi hija y les daré la espada.

–¡No mamá! –le gritaba Miyuki, sabía lo que ocurriría si eso pasaba. A Miyu realmente le importaba un bledo si el clan se iba a la ruina, lo que temía era el castigo que le esperaba a su madre luego de hacer esa acción. –¡No se las des! ¡Deja que me muera! ¡No lo hagas por favor!

–Calla niña. –le ordeno el ninja adelantándose unos pasos al tiempo que Shizuka, hacia el centro, entre ambos bandos.

La esposa del líder de los Kazehane camino con pasó seguro y arrojó la katana a los pies del ninja que cargaba a Miyuki.

–Ahora devuélvanme a mi hija. –exigió.

Miyuki sintió como los brazos que le sujetaban iban aflojando poco a poco y le daban un empujo hacia adelante, para que regresara con su madre. Iba a hacerlo cuando sus pies se tropezaron con si mismos, una casualidad que solo a Miyuki le ocurría en los momentos más desafortunados, y cayó al suelo. Entonces supo que hacer: se incorporó veloz como un rayo y le rebató la katana al shinobi tomándolo por sorpresa. Claro, nadie pensaría que una estúpida niña de trece años fuera a atreverse a hacer algo así. Miyuki, dejándose llevar por su repentino ataque de adrenalina, dejo correr su chakra libremente a través de su cuerpo y la espada, para liberarlo con un movimiento rápido de esta. Había practicado eso en secreto, pero nunca lo había hecho de verdad. Apenas si prestó atención cuando sintió algo desgarrarse en ella adrada por el poder que había conseguido.

Los tres shinobis enemigos fueron arrojados hasta el otro extremo del jardín por una enorme y fina ráfaga de chakra, que les hirió gravemente. En cuanto los tres cayeron semiconscientes, el guardián que cuidaba de Akemi y Shizuka se apresuro a terminar con ellos. Miyuki quedó de rodillas en el suelo sin poder sujetar por más tiempo a Kurohane. Nunca imagino lo magnifica que podía ser esa espada, ahora comprendía porque los adultos pronunciaban su nombre casi con reverencia.

–¡Miyuki! ¡Miyuki! ¿Estas bien? –tanto su madre como Akemi corrieron hacia Miyu, que parecía un poco atontada, ambas mostraban la misma expresión de horror.

–Estoy bien. –respondió Miyuki pero entonces comenzó a sentirse débil mientras su madre le estrechaba en brazos. La visión comenzó a ponérsele borrosa.

–¡Rápido, Akemi! Ayúdame a curarle.

–¿Curarme? –Miyuki no comprendía hasta que vio una mancha rojiza borrosa que cubría su cuerpo. –¿Estoy herida?

–Tranquila, Miyuki, ya todo esta bien. –le escuchó decir a su madre desde muy lejos aun cuando estaba a unoc escasos centímetros de ella y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

–Mamá Miyuki esta…

–Lo sé. Ayúdame a detener el sangrado Akemi.

–Si. –Akemi se inclino junto al cuerpo de Miyuki y un chakra verdoso cubrió sus manos con las que envolvió el brazo izquierdo de Miyuki. También ella había quedado deslumbrada ante el poder de la espada. Un solo golpe y los tres habían caído, pero Kurohane era un arma de doble filo: si no se usaba de la manera correcta aquel que la usase terminaba peor que contra quien se usaba. Por eso los brazos de Miyuki habían sido prácticamente destrozados por su mismo chakra fluyendo fuera de control. Pero lo más importante era que todo había ya terminado, y Miyuki estaba a salvo.

--

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho dentro del todo el clan. La única cosa que no había cambiado aun era Miyuki, que seguía sin despertar dentro de su pequeña habitación. Sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo pero todavía no recuperaba la consciencia.

"Y es mejor así." Pensaba Akemi cada vez que la veía durmiendo tan tranquilamente. El mundo de los sueños resultaba mucho mejor que la realidad que se vivía entre los Kazehane en ese momento.

Mientras Akemi cambiaba los vendajes de Miyuki, esta abrió lentamente los ojos, aturdida.

–Miyuki. –le dijo suavemente. –¿ya estas mejor?

Miyu le miró un momento mientras sus pensamientos se reacomodaban dentro de su mente y comenzaba a tomar consciencia de los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. De pronto dio un respingo y se incorporó de sopetón sobre la cama.

–Akemi, –le dio con la voz llena de pánico. –¿dónde esta mamá? ¿Cuánto tiempo… ?

–Tranquilízate, será mejor que descanses un poco… –Akemi intentó volver a recostar a su hermana pero esta se resistió y salió de un salto de la cama, estaba asustada.

–Dime cuánto tiempo he estado dormida. –le pidió Miyuki mirándole con miedo.

–Una semana. –murmuró Akemi bajando la cabeza. Miyuki no era tonta, sabía de antemano lo que ocurriría o, mejor dicho, lo que ya había pasado.

–Entonces mamá… –la voz de Miyuki sonó quebrada pero su hermana no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para comprobar si ella estaba llorando.

Akemi asintió, haciendo realidad todos los miedos de su hermana pequeña.

--

–¡Maldito! –Miyuki forcejeaba entre los brazos de sus hermanos, mirando con el odio más profundo del mundo a su padre, que seguía inmutable. –¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?! ¡Era tu esposa!¡Ella era nuestra madre! –las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Miyuki pero su mirada estaba fija en él.

–Shizuka sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría cuando acepto el intercambio con ellos. –espetó, impasible, su padre. Eso solo conseguía hacer que Miyuki se enfadase más. –Sabía que estaba cometiendo un acto de traición contra nuestra familia y el castigo que le esperaba por eso; pero aun así decidió poner primero la vida de su hija, ¿es así como agradeces que haya dado su vida por ti?

–¡Pero tu eres el líder del clan!¡Pudiste haberle absuelto! ¡¿Porqué dejaste que la mataran?!

–Ese es mi deber como el líder del clan, Miyuki, deberías comprenderlo. Mira a tus hermanos, ellos entienden la situación. Ya es hora de que madures un poco. –dijo ese hombre, Miyuki se negaba ya a verlo como un padre, después de todo él había entregado a su madre a los brazos de la muerte.

–¡Bastardo! ¡No me interesa ser una inmadura! ¡Te mataré! ¡Por ella y por todo lo que le hiciste! –Miyuki aun tiraba con furia para zafarse de las manos que le detenían e irse contra él, aunque no podría ganarle solo quería dejar salir su dolor. Entonces lo comprendió y dejo de forcejear. No era el momento para hacer tonterías.

Los brazos de sus hermanos se aflojaron en torno a ella pero en Miyuki ya había desaparecido el instinto asesino que la consumía. Ahora tenía una nueva idea. Se inclino ante su padre en señal de disculpa.

–Perdone mi comportamiento. –murmuró con voz fría y monótona. –Creo que ya he comprendido la importancia del clan, y pido una disculpa por mi impulsiva forma de actuar. De ahora en adelante cumpliré mi deber como miembro de esta familia. –Miyuki se puso en pie y salió de la habitación luego de que su padre aceptase la disculpa con un leve asentimiento.

Tanto Akemi como Kei le miraban sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos esperaba que Miyuki fuera capaz de cambiar de esa manera.

--

–Miyuki… –Akemi deslizó la puerta de la nueva habitación de su hermana, que tenía un pequeño cuarto para ella separado del complejo. –Quisiera habl… ¿pero que te paso en los brazos?

Miyuki, sentada sobre su cama estaba vedándose los brazos de arriba abajo, pero sus vendajes eran muy flojos y mal puestos, nunca había sido buena para hacer esas cosas. Akemi se acerco a Miyuki tratando de ayudarle, su hermana se lo permitió pero la expresión que ponía dejaba bien en claro que no le agradaba la presencia de su hermana en ese momento.

–Siempre has sido una pésima ninja medico. –susurró Akemi revisando los brazos de Miyuki. Había pasado ya un mes desde la muerte de su madre y las heridas -gracias al tratamiento médico que ella les había brindado- deberían estar curadas por completo, pero en lugar de eso se enconraban en peor estado. –¿Pero que has estado haciendo?

–Eso no te importa, señorita radiante. Solo cúralas y cierra la boca. –le ordenó su hermana. Akemi decidió seguirle el juego solo esa vez, pero comenzaba a preocuparse.

–Miyuki, –comenzó a decir calmadamente. –sobre lo de mamá…

–¿No oiste? –Miyuki pareció querer ver algo más allá de los muros de su habitación, ignorando el comentario de su hermana. –¿No es Kei que te esta hablando? Si, me parece que si. Deberías ir con el. –sin esperar a que su hermana oyese o dijese algo la aparto y la mando de un empujon fuera de su habitación.

–¡¿Miyuki porque…?! –pero la puerta se cerro de un golpazo y no había señales de que Miyuki estuviese dispuesta a abrirla de nuevo. Akemi miró a su alrededor: como lo suponía, nadie le estaba llamando.

"_Miyuki, ¿Qué demonios estas tramando?_"

--

En medio de la noche, la alerta sonó. Akemi se levantó de un salto de su cama mirando a todos lados confundida. Esa alarma solo se disparaba si alguien robaba a Kurohane, pero ¿quién podía hacer algo así? ¿Quién era capaz de atreverse a eso con todo el clan en el complejo? Era el equivalente a un suicidio. Preocupada, ya que ella había pasado a ser la protectora de sus dos hermanos, se levantó rápido de la cama y corrió por el pasillo en busca de Kei. Las personas corrían de aquí para allá como locas. Por su suerte, su hermano estaba despierto y también la estaba buscando.

–Akemi, ¿estas bien? –le preguntó. –¿Dónde está Miyuki?

–No… no lo sé. –respondió aturdida. –Quédate conmigo, Kei. Iremos a buscar a Miyuki. –y junto con él corrieron entre el caos buscando de habitación en habitación cuando llegaron cerca de la habitación de su padre notaron algo muy extraño. Varios miembros del clan estaban amontonados en la entrada, sin hacer nada, solo observando.

Akemi dijo a su hermano que esperara y se coló entre los hombres. Cuando sus ojos observaron el interior de la habitación se dio cuenta de porque todos estaban así. En el centro estaba el cadáver de su padre, solo tenía una enorme herida en el pecho.

–¡Papá! –Kei se había colado junto con ella y miraba paralizado el siniestro. –¿Quién… ?

Akemi no aguantó más y salió de ahí jaloneando a su hermano e ignorando a los demás adultos que le pedían que se quedara para ponerlos a salvo del misterioso asesino. Si iban a por la cabeza del plan seguro que quienquiera que fuera iría también por ellos, y por Miyuki. Akemi debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Salieron al patio y entonces por fin la encontraron, estaba a punto de saltar el muro que bordeaba el complejo.

–¡Miyuki! –chilló Akemi y su hermana se detuvo. Lentamente Miyuki se giró hacia ella, en su mano derecha empuñaba una pequeña espada impregnada de sangre: Kurohane.

–Hermana. –dijo Miyuki dirigiéndose a ella con un tono serio. En sus ojos aun quedaba el rastro de las lágrimas. –Por fin lo he logrado. Por fin he podido perdonar a papá. –y una débil sonrisa se vio en su rostro. –Él también la quería, por eso me pidió que lo matara. Él sabía que yo vengaría a mamá.

Entonces todas las piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas dentro de la mente de Akemi. Todo ese tiempo. Todo el largo año que había transcurrido desde la muerte de su madre Miyuki no la olvido ni un segundo. Se había estado preparando para vengarla durante todo ese tiempo, pensando en cómo terminar con la cabeza del clan. Por esa razón siempre tenía heridas en los brazos, buscaba conseguir la habilidad necesaria para empuñar a Kurohane. A Akemi jamás se le ocurrió que algo así podría pasar. Miyuki había prometido lealtad a la familia...

_"...cumpliré mi deber como miembro de esta familia."_

Akemi se maldijo por dentro, por no comprenderlo a tiempo. Miyuki había dicho esas palabras a propósito. Nunca juró lealtad al clan, solo a la familia. Y en la retorcida mente de su hermana eso debería significar tomar venganza por su madre.

–El líder del clan es el único que puede portar esta espada, ¿no es así? –continuo Miyuki, con un tono afable mientras sus hermanos le miraban sin saber qué decir. Ambos pensaban que su hermana había perdido por completo el juicio. –Ya que yo seré su dueña por el resto de mi vida, eso me convierte en la líder del clan. Bien, ya que están ustedes dos aquí presentes les informaré de mi primer mandato como líder…

–¡Pero que tonterías dices! –le gritó Kei que había dejado a Akemi atrás, paralizada. –¡Tu no puedes usar esa espada! ¡No tienes la capacidad! ¡Mataste a nuestro padre y todavía quieres creerte la líder del clan! ¡Te has vuelto loca, Miyuki!

Miyuki se quedó observadlos en silencio durante unos segundos, reflexionando las palabras de su hermano.

–Ya sabía yo que no querrían aceptarme. Tal vez si me este volviendo loca. –dijo al fin. –Yo siempre quise que todo este estúpido clan y sus estúpidas reglas terminaran. Solo quería que viviéramos tranquilos los cuatro. –murmuró con los ojos fijos en la espada. –Pero eso ya no es posible para mi, pero si lo será para alguien más porque desde este momento… no, desde que tomé esta espada de la cámara secreta el clan ha dejado de existir y yo he dejado de formar parte de esta familia. Akemi, –su hermana alzó la cabeza, aun sin tener nada sensato que decir. –cuida a Kei. –y Miyuki se esfumó entre las sombras del bosque, dejándolo todo atrás: su familia y su pasado. Pero sabía que debía cargar sus pecados por eso había llevado a Kurohane consigo. Su pecado y el de su padre…

* * *

Y si. Creo que puse mucho drama. De cualquier manera hasta aquí acaba el capítulo. Ahem, el siguiente ya sale más de tanto recordar y continua por la salvación (yo me entiendo cuando digo esto). Los nombres de los personajes nuevos son un poco comunes pero andaba escasa de imaginación. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me ayudan para continuar (y gracias en especial a Ice por regresar de la tumba xD) no os los puedo contestar porque me dan poco tiempo aquí.

Críticas, comentarios sobre la desgracia que hice en este cap y etc --- review.


	29. El Estallar de un Relámpago y una Mirada

¡Nuevo Capítulo!

Lo terminé en un buen plazo. Aquí la pelea con el Jinchuuriki y la aparición de verios personajes canon que no habían salido antes en el fic, pero que son una parte escencial de Naruto. No hay mucho que decir. Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews e impulsaron la desvencijada imaginación de esta aspirante a escritora y los dejo con este capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**El Estallar de un Relámpago y una Mirada de Sangre**

–Tiempo después de que desaparecieras Kei se convirtió en el nuevo líder del clan. –continúo Akemi ante la expectante Miyuki. –Quería volver a instaurar todo el poder de nuestro clan pero para eso necesitaba el poder de Kurohane, y por eso partió en tu busca, para recuperar esa espada. Pero ahora tu misma la has traído de vuelta hasta acá, aun sabiendo que no serías bien recibida. –Akemi alzó el rostro mirando directamente a los ojos turquesa de Miyuki, exactamente iguales a los suyos. –Ya he respondido tu petición, ahora quiero que me contestes algo con la verdad: ¿por qué te uniste a Akatsuki? –y en los ojos de su hermana mayor brilló de nuevo ese rastro de ira que tuvo la primera vez que Miyu le vio.

Miyuki sentía como la sangre circulaba con más rapidez a través de su cuerpo, esa pregunta no era algo que pudiera responder puesto que desde su llegada ahí se había visto envuelta con Akatsuki, no había ninguna opción que elegir y tampoco marcha atrás.

–Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé. –murmuró al fin agachando la cabeza. –Hermana, ¿por qué me odias? ¿Por qué maté a _tu_ padre o porqué me uní a Akatsuki?

Akemi se puso en pie y Miyuki imitó sus movimientos casi automáticamente, esa había sido otra de las prevenciones de Ice.

–Te odio por no querer ser parte de esta familia. –masculló al fin su hermana. –Porque eres egoísta y nunca pensaste más allá de tus intereses, tú nunca te has preocupado por el clan. Pero yo sí. –y en ese instante todas las advertencias de su pequeña compañera a Miyuki se volvieron bien infundadas. La voz de Akemi iba adoptando un tono cada vez más fuerte conforme hablaba. –Yo me encargare de entregarle de vuelta a Kei a Kurohane y limpiar el nombre de la familia; no importa si tengo que matarte para conseguirlo. –la voz de Akemi re rompió en ese punto, Miyuki no tuvo el valor de verle a los ojos. –Después de todo, tú ya no eres mi hermana.

Miyuki vio venir el ataque de su hermana de inmediato, aunque no se trataba de algo que pudiera evitar puesto que era la misma clase de poder con el que ella luchaba, una terrible y punzante ráfaga de viento.

Y justo cuando Miyuki, sabiendo de que no había manera de cubrirse ni de esquivarlo a tiempo, se quedó quieta mirando fijamente a su hermana un muro de roca se levantó entre las dos, siendo despedazado por el ataque de Akemi. Inmediatamente Miyuki busco la fuente de su salvación y vio a Ice parada a su lado, tan tranquila y extraña como siempre.

–Miyuki-chan por lo menos deberías intentar escapar. –le reprochó.

Akemi contemplaba a Ice con una mirada suspicaz, chasqueo sus dedos en un llamado a la escolta que preparó para una situación así pero nadie apareció.

–No tiene caso, –le advirtió Ice. Miyuki no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería. –no vendrán, ya me aseguré de eso. –y le sonrió orgullosa.

Una mirada envenenada surgió de la kunoichi hacia Ice, pero esta no se inmutó.

–Yukie-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y no creo que necesites hacer algo más con tu hermana… aunque ella _si_ quiere hacer algo contigo, matarte.

–Espera Ice. Akemi, –Miyuki se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana, pero su voz sonaba bastante torpe cuando habló. –D-dile a Kei que regrese, –su hermana le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, ¿ahora Miyuki le daba órdenes? –si lo que tanto desean es esta espada, –y la mano de Miyuki se posó sobre ella. –se las devolveré, pero todavía la necesito un poco más conmigo. Pronto… pronto la tendrán de vuelta en sus manos.

Y, atendiendo las incesantes quejas de su compañera ("Debemos apresurarnos, no tardarán en llegar los refuerzos y no debemos pelear de manera innecesaria") se desvaneció junto con Ice del lugar, dejando atrás el pasado que, sino llegase a volver a casa, sería suyo para siempre. El corazón le dio un vuelco al considerar una perspectiva tan cruel. No le agradaba su contraparte en ese lugar, por más justificadas que estuvieran sus acciones, a Miyuki le daba tristeza imaginarse a su familia tan destrozada. Sería una vida muy deprimente si terminaba quedandose ahí.

Akemi permaneció inmóvil en el jardín, junto al pequeño farol, con sus ojos clavados en la dirección en la que desapareció Miyuki, recordando sus palabras que parecían no tener sentido: ¿qué iba regresarles a Kurohane? Y en ese instante un destello de su memoria resplandeció nuevamente…

"…_yo seré su dueña por el resto de mi vida"_

¿Por qué demonios no lo entendió antes? Claro, si la espada regresaba al clan solo podía significar una cosa: que Miyuki había muerto. Entonces su hermana va y le dice que pronto tendrán de nuevo a Kurohane, Miyuki iba a morir. Si, pronto… Miyuki se encargaría personalmente de purgar sus pecados.

--

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. A pesar de que ya debería encontrarse a kilómetros de donde estaba su hermana, Miyuki apenas comenzaba a aclarar en su interior la realidad sobre todo lo ocurrido. Aun rondaban en su cabeza cientos de preguntas que quisiera hacerle a Akemi, pero no las hizo en su tiempo y su oportunidad había pasado. Lo más seguro, se quedará o no en ese mundo, era que no le volvería a ver. Por lo menos retenía la esperanza de no volverla a ver en ese mundo, Miyuki quería volver junto a su verdadera familia, pero para eso debería morir de una manera muy especial. Una muerte que aun no lograba comprender. Como si ya acabar con su propia vida, en contra de todos sus instintos, no fuera demasiado pedir.

Ice se deslizaba por delante de ella entre los árboles, ágil como un gato, y ajena a las preocupaciones que carcomían en ese instante a su nueva compañera.

–Ice, –le llamó Miyuki prácticamente gritando, pues Ice ya le llevaba mucha ventaja en el camino. –hay una cosa que quisiera preguntarte.

Metros más adelante, Ice se detuvo sobre la rama mohosa de un gran y frondoso árbol. Espero con poca paciencia hasta que Miyuki consiguiera alcanzarle, unos minutos después.

–¿Qué ocurre, Yukie-chan? ¿Necesitas descansar? –le pregunto viendo como Miyuki luchaba por recuperar el aliento luego de su carrera para alcanzarle.

Miyuki negó con la cabeza, aunque si necesitaba un poco de descanso.

–Es… es una clase de acertijo que necesito resolver. –dijo tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas.

–¿Un acertijo? Miyuki-chan ahorita no estamos para juegos, debemos atrapar a ese Jinchu…

–Lo sé. Ya sé que estamos haciendo otra cosa, pero esto puede ser de vida o muerte. –le espetó Miyuki. –Es en concreto sobre una muerte, ¿cómo podría alguien morir con el estallar de un relámpago y una mirada de sangre?

Cuando Miyuki alzó la vista para ver a su compañera se sorprendió al ver que Ice se estremeció ante su pregunta. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Ice recuperase su temple y le dijera:

–Supongo que el estallar de un relámpago es simplemente esperar a que te caiga un rayo ¿no? –murmuro con naturalidad aunque había cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz. –Pero el resto esta bastante claro, ¿o es que no lo ves Miyuki-chan?

–No lo entiendo. –musitó esta confusa.

–Una mirada de sangre. Sin duda alguna debe referirse a _esos_ ojos… –Ice se detuvo a mitad de la oración y trago saliva con dificultad. –El s… sha…

–¡El sharingan! –exclamó Miyuki cayendo en cuenta de que era algo lógico perteneciendo a ese mundo. –Claro, cuando desperté estaba Itachi… y Kisame dijo que… –la mente de Miyuki ataba cabos poco a poco: lo último que recordaba de su otro mundo era que estaba frente a una pantalla y luego un enorme resplandor: el estallar de un relámpago. Miyuki había recibido una descarga eléctrica al mismo tiempo que su alter ninja era condenada a muerte por el sharingan de Itachi Uchiha.

" …_para regresar debes tomar el mismo camino que tomaste para llegar"_

–Ahora lo comprendo. –los ojos de Miyuki se mantenían fijos en un punto, mientras sus pensamientos se conectaban velozmente.

–Miyuki-chan, –la voz de Ice interrumpió el flujo de los pensamientos de Miyuki, regresándole a la realidad. –¿te sientes bien?

Ice le miraba como si fuera una enferma mental. Miyuki había estado en una especie de trance mientras balbuceaba frases sin sentido aparente para la pequeña elegida de Kakuzu.

–Si. –se apresuro a responder. –Solo... Creo que ya lo comprendo, el acertijo.

–¿Lo has resuelto? –Ice seguía picada por una enorme curiosidad.

–No, pero creo que ya sé que es lo que debo buscar. –repuso Miyuki, extrañamente animada. –Si tuviera dinero para pagarte por esto te lo daría todo… gracias Ice, tu me ayudaste.

–De nada, creo. –Ice le miraba confundida e intrigada por el comportamiento de Miyuki. La teoría sobre dos personalidades comenzaba a tomar fuerza en la mente de Ice.

–Bien, vamos por ese Jinchuuriki de una vez. –otra frase que Ice no se esperaba oír de la boca de Miyuki. –Entre más pronto… no hay tiempo que perder. –estaba tan llena de adrenalina que sentía que podía correr por días sin parar.

Ice asintió aun confundida y se puso en marcha. Por lo menos había algo en lo que las dos estaban de acuerdo: no había tiempo que perder.

--

–¿Este es el famoso barranco de la muerte? ¡Deben estar bromeando! –Rye miraba de manera despectiva el gigantesco desfiladero que se extendía a unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella.

Las dos se encontraban frente al profundo barranco y de espaldas a la larga meseta desértica que cubría esa árida zona. Tanto Amaya como Rye llevaban puestos sombreros cónicos para protegerse del radiante sol y se mantenían a la espera de una señal de su objetivo: el Jinchuuriki de las cinco colas. A no más de un kilómetro de su posición debería estar el puente frontera que conectaba al país del viento y al país de las rocas, su única esperanza era interceptarlo en ese punto para tenderle una buena emboscada, ese era el mejor plan que cubría la cabeza de Amaya, pero la pelirroja dudaba que Rye estuviera de acuerdo.

–No comprendo cual es el miedo a esta cosa, cualquiera podría sobrevivir a una caída como esta, ¡es cosa de niños! –parloteaba Rye a su lado mientras avanzaban paralelas al desfiladero en dirección a su presa. –aunque en mi caso caería como un gato, de pie y sin ningún rasguño…

–¡Maldición! –rugió Amaya cuando observó por fin el puente a lo lejos. Según los informes de Zetsu, que no muy amablemente había prestado sus servicios, el Jinchuuriki no debería partir de regreso hasta el día siguiente, que era justo cuando Amaya pensaba ejecutar su plan, tomándolo por sorpresa en medio del puente, pero en ese mismo instante el Jinchuuriki avanzaba por el ultimo tramo del puente seguido de una pequeña figura.

Pero la expresión de Rye estaba cubierta de excitación y victoria.

–¡Es ese! ¡Es él! ¿Verdad? ¡Por fin podré acabar con un maldito Jinchuuriki! ¡Déjamelo a mi! –y empezó a moverse en dirección a su objetivo ignorando los gritos de su compañera que le pedían que esperara un poco antes de atacar.

Amaya salió disparada tras de Rye. Esa imprudente iba a echar todo por la borda. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Rye tendía a dejarse llevar mucho en medio de una batalla, podía terminar matando al Jinchuuriki y eso era lo peor que podría ocurrir. Debía evitarlo a toda costa.

--

Un hombre alto avanzaba por el estrecho puente del barranco de la muerte. Iba vestido con una armadura de placa, en cierta forma, similar al que usan los samuráis del país del hierro, también llevaba una especie de máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y un sombrero cónico rojizo. Lo único que era visible en él eran sus ojos, de un tono terracota. A su espalda llevaba un singular objeto que emulaba alguna clase de hongo y echaba humo por los lados. A su izquierda avanzaba una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho años, con cabello castaño ondulado que iba recogido en una cola y ropajes largos que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo.

–¿Ya se ha terminado la misión, Han-chi? –le pregunto la niña que avanzaba muy pegada a él y miraba con horror lo que le esperaba si llegaba a caer del puente.

–Si, ya se termino. –respondió el Jinchuuriki, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

–¿Vamos a volver a la aldea? –continuó preguntándole.

–Si, volveremos a la aldea. –le confirmó Han.

Continuaron un tramo más en silencio hasta que por fin terminaron de cruzar el puente. Ante los dos se extendía una desértica meseta y más allá se erigían grandes montañas. Aun faltaba un largo camino hasta la aldea. Entonces Han percibió algo que no debería ser parte del paisaje, a lo lejos, paralelamente al borde del cañón se aproximaban dos figuras, pequeñas como diminutas hormigas. Desde la distancia a la que se encontraba no representaban peligro alguno pero la velocidad con la que se acercaban le hizo preocuparse. Así que finalmente era su turno.

–¿Qué ocurre Han-chi? –le pregunto la niña jalándole por el chaleco negro que vestía por sobre la armadura.

Él no respondió nada, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y le cargo con extrema facilidad. Ella, ya conociendo la rutina, se abrazo al Jinchuuriki mientras este formaba unos sellos de manera muy rápida. Han echó una última mirada al barranco a sus espaldas. Esos Akatsuki eran muy listos, tratando de atacarlo en un lugar como ese. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, o por lo menos alcanzar un lugar donde no se viera desfavorecido. Ya sabía que una lucha contra esa organización era algo inevitable. Tarde o temprano también vendría por el.

Terminó el último sello y el objeto a sus espaldas soltó un silbido largo, como el de una locomotora a punto de partir, liberando una enorme cortina de vapor que les cubrió a los dos.

–¿Son enemigos? –preguntó la pequeña todavía sobre sus brazos. Para alguien como ella era imposible seguir el paso a un ninja como Han, por eso tenía que ir sobre él para no impedirle moverse.

–Son enemigos, Yun. –le confirmó este avanzando lo más rápido que podía por la gran meseta, en dirección a un grupo de grandes rocas que cortaban el horizonte. Ese sería un buen lugar para mantenerla escondida hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Se trataba de Akatsuki y seguro tendría que usar gran parte de su fuerza para vencerlos.

Bajó a la niña, poniéndola al resguardo entre una especie de caverna. Le puso una mano en los hombros y le dijo:

–Escucha Yun…

–Te escucho, Han-chi. –le aseguró la niña, con seriedad.

–Estos son enemigos fuertes. Debes quedarte aquí hasta que termine de pelear y venga por ti. Escóndete y no dejes que nadie te vea.

Yun asintió una vez. Eso era suficiente para él. Ahora debía apresurarse a dirigir la atención de Akatsuki hacia otro punto. No podía permitir que descubriesen a Yun o los dos terminarían mal. Ya iba a partir cuando la niña le jaloneo de nuevo por la ropa.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Volverás, ¿verdad?

–Volveré.

–Prométeme que no me dejaras sola. –le pidió la niña con una expresión de lo más tierna, abriendo mucho los ojos. Entonces él percibió el temor de Yun. Era la primera vez que Han se enfrentaba con enemigos "fuertes" desde que estaba con ella. A pesar de ser pequeña conocía el riesgo que implicaba esa palabra.

–No te dejaré sola. –prometió. No perdería contra Akatsuki.

--

Las dos kunoichis de capas negras estaban solas de pie, frente al puente y sin señal alguna del Jinchuuriki.

–¡Desapareció! ¡Ese cabrón… ! –Rye estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera podía hablar del todo mientras apretaba los puños y miraba decepcionada el lugar.

Amaya, también molesta, trató de mantenerse más calmada y escruto el horizonte en busca de alguna pista sobre el paradero del Jinchuuriki pero solo se veía el mismo paisaje aburrido en cualquier dirección.

–Esa nube de humo que se levanto antes… –dijo recordando lo que pasó justo antes de que alcanzaran la ubicación del Jinchuuriki. –Debió habernos visto venir.

Amaya chasqueó la lengua. Y era precisamente esa la razón por la cual le dijo a la tonta de Rye que esperara. Gracias a ella ese condenado Jinchuuriki había previsto su jugada. Pero ya solo quedaba continuar con lo que tenían: abrió una cantimplora que llevaba junto con ella y derramo su contenido sobre el suelo, luego junto las manos formando un sello.

–Jutsu clon de agua.

A pesar de lo seco del ambiente una réplica de ella surgió del pequeño charco que había quedado. El poseedor del Bijuu de las cinco colas no podía estar muy lejos. Sin importar como lo encontrarían.

–Rye, escucha. –le pidió y Rye se detuvo en medio de una tremenda maldición. –No puede haber ido muy lejos. Yo no soy tan rápida como tu por lo que usaré mi clon para cubrir más terreno. Nos separaremos y buscaremos al Jinchuuriki, la primera que lo encuentre se queda con él.

Rye sonrió abiertamente ante la proposición. Sin duda alguna, la pelirroja mandona resultaba ser su mejor compañera.

–Hagámoslo. –Aceptó de inmediato y echo andar en dirección al norte, sin preocuparse por verificar si Amaya se ponía en marcha también. –Esperemos que ese clon tuyo no se evapore con el calor.

La pelirroja quedó de pie en su lugar aun con su replica de lado. Su objetivo sería buscar también al Jinchuuriki, pero el de su clon era diferente. Al fin y al cabo, esos ninjas de la aldea de las rocas se molestaron en decirle cual era su debilidad.

--

Ice frenó de repente. Miyuki casi se da de bruces contra una rama para poder frenar junto con ella, sin caerse ni llevarse a Ice de paso. Aterrizó torpemente en el suelo junto a su compañera.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó, desconcertada por la forma en la que los ojos de su compañera se perdían en la nada.

–Alguien se aproxima. –susurró Ice a Miyuki en un tono cauteloso.

Miyuki trató de concentrarse. No era su especialidad eso de sentir presencias ni ver más allá del paisaje verdoso que le rodeaba, pero si alguien se acercaba por lo menos debería ser capaz de oírle. Nada. Y en un instante Miyuki pudo percibir las presencias de quienes hablaba Ice, eran cuatro. Y no lo supo por su fino oído ni mucho menos. Lo supo porque en ese mismo instante cuatro personas cayeron de pie frente a ellas: una era una mujer, cabello largo rojizo y gafas, ataviada con una capa negra -sin nubes- al igual que sus tres compañeros; el primero de izquierda a derecha era muy alto, con cabello zanahoria y una extraña expresión compungida en sus cuadradas facciones; el segundo era un poco más bajo, con un cabello negro azabache en un peinado de cacatúa y ojos oscuros fríos e indiferentes, a Miyuki le resulto extrañamente familiar ese rostro; y el último, a la izquierda de la chica, era el más bajito, de aspecto no muy fuerte, cabello blancuzco y dientes aserrados en un sonrisa, en su espalda cargaba una gigantesca espada que era más de lo que su cuerpo parecía poder resistir.

–Akatsuki. –pronunció el de cabello negro con un tono un poco arrogante, llevaba unas cuantas partes del cuerpo vendadas, que se entreveían a través de su capa de viaje, lo que significaba que aun no se recuperaba del todo de alguna batalla.

Ni Miyuki ni Ice dijeron palabra alguna.

–¡Esas son los dos chakras que percibí hace unos minutos, Sasuke! –le informó la chica pelirroja, señalándolas descaradamente.

–¿Sasuke? –Miyuki recordó el nombre y en que conversación había sido mencionado. Miró nuevamente hacia él, por eso le resultaba familiar. –¿No es él el hermano de Itachi? –Miyuki se volvió hacia Ice para recibir respuesta pero lo que vio en la cara de Ice no era lo que se esperaba.

Ice estaba paralizada con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y sus pupilas se encogían de miedo. Miyuki pudo percibir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su compañera que seguro el otro también pudo ver porque una expresión socarrona se formo en su rostro. Ahora que lo volvía a ver Miyuki pudo ver el sharingan activado en sus pupilas. Sin duda alguna era el hermano de Itachi Uchiha.

Miyuki se quedo observando sus ojos durante unos segundos, como hipnotizada. Y entonces se asustó. El mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a derretirse ante una cortina de lluvia negra. Y luego ella misma se vió, sus manos comenzaban a escurrirse como chocolate derretido.

–No mires sus ojos, Miyuki-chan. –escuchó decir a la voz de Ice en un murmullo y de pronto estuvo de regreso en la realidad.

El mundo no se había deformado. Ella continuaba de pie exactamente en el mismo lugar solo que ahora su expresión debía ser de susto o sorpresa y le corría por la frente un sudor frío. Vio que Ice había apoyado su mano sobre sus hombros. Una ilusión. Solo existían dos maneras de escapar de un ilusión y las dos requerían detener el flujo de chakra, Ice le había echo ese favor a Miyuki. Ahora Miyuki lo comprendía, el porqué Ice había agachado la mirada, aunque eso no explicaba el miedo.

Miyuki, todavía atontada por el genjutsu asintió para darle a entender a Ice que comprendía.

–Ustedes dos conocen a Itachi. –espetó de nuevo la voz fría del Uchiha menor, Miyuki no se atrevió a volverle a ver. Concentro su mirada en el chico de la espada, que sonreía de manera muy similar a la forma en la que lo hacía Kisame. –Entonces deberían decirme donde está. –clamó Sasuke. –A menos que deseen protegerle con su vida.

–No tenemos idea de donde esta Itachi Uchiha. –le respondió Ice con una voz autoritaria que Miyuki no le había visto usar nunca, casi hablaba con rabia. –Ahora apártense del camino. No tenemos ningún asunto que atender con ustedes.

Pero Sasuke no se apartaría y fue cuando Ice alzó la vista que cometió su primer error.

--

Rye no cabía en sí en su felicidad. No había tenido necesidad de buscar por mucho tiempo. El Jinchuuriki venía hacia ella personalmente. Al principio la Akatsuki temió que el sujeto fuera a entregarse voluntariamente, pero cuando distinguió la mirada decidida en los ojos del contenedor del cinco colas supo que este estaba decidido a luchar. Rye estaba encantada, escuchó rumores sobre los poderes del Gobi, el perro blanco de las cinco colas, capaz de manipular los cinco elementos a su antojo. Un Bijuu de increíble poder, pero si ella le vencía eso significaba que el poder de Rye era aun mayor.

Tanto el Jinchuuriki como Rye se acercaban con calma el uno al otro hasta quedar a una distancia de un poco más de siete metros entre los dos. La energía cargaba el ambiente de manera electrizante, como presagio de la inminente batalla que iba a dar inicio. Rye echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. No había señal de su compañera y eso era bueno.

–¿Lucharas, cinco colas? –le preguntó la Akatsuki con voz fuerte. Era horrible que ese tipo también fuera alto pues le costaría mas trabajo a Rye intimidarlo.

–Lucharé. –fue la seca respuesta de Han. La máquina de vapor a sus espaldas se preparaba para la lucha. No usaría el poder de Houko (el Gobi) a menos que fuera necesario. El poder de su Bijuu podría terminar causando estragos a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Rye no esperó para oír nada más y arremetió contra su enemigo.

"¿Un ataque directo?" La no esperada estrategia de su adversario contrario a Han. "¿Será una trampa o...? En cualquier caso… "

El Jinchuuriki hizo un simple sello y nuevamente se escuchó un silbido proveniente de la máquina a sus espaldas y esta expulsó un chorro de vapor caliente que obligó a Rye a detener su ataque en medio del vapor sofocante e intentar reubicar a su presa. Oyó un crujido resonante a sus espaldas y tuvo que saltar de inmediato para evitar caer el una enorme grieta que se abría en la tierra en su dirección, de su interior también salían nubes de vapor odioso que molestaban cada vez más a Rye. Esta no era la clase de combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo contra el que a ella le gustaba combatir. Se movió velozmente hasta escapar de la nube de vapor y por fin pudo verlo: se había quitado los guantes negros que cubrían sus manos y mostraba en cada una un extraño sello, las palmas de sus manos todavía se mantenían sobre el suelo donde comenzaba a formarse la grieta.

–Se necesita más que eso para vencerme. –le advirtió Rye moviéndose a gran velocidad hasta quedar de espaldas a su contrincante que todavía no se ponía en pie. –Soy más rápida que tu. –e incrustó su puño cargado de chakra en la espalda del Jinchuuriki que se rompió en cientos de trozos de roca. Un reemplazo.

–Eres rápida. –le apremió el verdadero Han, más hablando consigo mismo que con la Akatsuki, apareciendo metros más atrás con un nuevo jutsu en manos.

–¡Maldito!

--

Amaya contempló una enorme humareda que se elevaba a lo lejos. Sin lugar a dudas Rye ya debería estar combatiendo contra el Jinchuuriki. Debería ser más rápida en encontrar lo que estaba buscando si no quería que su compañera terminase matándolo por error. Creo un clon más y lo envió al campo de batalla. Debía ser rápida y meticulosa si quería terminar esa misión de la manera adecuada y sin ningún rasguño. A veces se tenía que jugar un poco sucio para conseguir lo que se desea. Esa era una situación que lo requería.

--

Por un instante Miyuki creyó que Ice estaba envuelta en alguna clase de genjutsu así que hizo exactamente lo mismo que Ice hizo en ella para intentar liberarla, pero su pequeña compañera seguía temblando aun cuando ya estaba liberada de toda ilusión.

En contra de sus instintos, Ice se atrevió a echar un vistazo al sharingan. Como respuesta a eso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de acuerdo al miedo que esos ojos le habían hecho tener. No quería que _eso_ se volviese a repetir. La terrible ilusión que Itachi le hizo revivir una y otra vez durante setenta y dos horas para ganar su pase a Akatsuki. Aun los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido eran más de los que su mente podía aguantar. Desvió la vista hacia otro punto cualquiera de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía contener el temblor que dominaba su cuerpo ni reprimir su miedo como había hecho hasta antes de ver el sharingan. Estaba perdida.

–¿Ice? –Miyuki trató de controlar el color de su voz. La reacción de su compañera había desencadenado el pánico en Miyuki. Porque, ¿qué era capaz de hacer a Ice temer así? Lo que fuera que fuese no era bueno.

–¿Siguen a estando indispuestas a decir algo sobre Itachi? –la voz del Uchiha menor no delataba nada, solo una cruel indiferencia y un molesto toque de arrogancia.

Y luego todo se transformó en una sucesión de imágenes borrosas que ocurrieron en apenas unos segundos: en menos de un parpadeo la figura de Sasuke desapareció de los ojos de Miyuki para reaparecer frente a ellas. El primer instinto de Miyu fue alejarse lo más posible del siniestro Uchiha confiando en que Ice, mucho más rápida que ella, podría deshacerse del ataque de Sasuke sin el menor problema. Pero cuando sus pies estuvieron de nuevo en tierra y pudo comprobar su situación se encontró con algo que nunca se hubiese esperado.

Ice estaba justo en el mismo lugar. No había tratado de esquivar el ataque de Sasuke pero tampoco lo bloqueó. Simplemente no hizo nada. Una espada que Sasuke había desplegando sabe cuándo se encajaba en el cuerpo de Ice, afortunadamente en ningún punto vital algo que Miyuki no pudo entender hasta que el Uchiha abrió nuevamente los labios.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

Si. Sasuke no pensaba en otra cosa más que en encontrar a Itachi, ¿para qué? Miyuki no tenía idea ni pensaba que sería agradable saberlo. Debía concentrarse en ayudar a Ice. Sin realmente pensar en sus movimientos sacó su espada, pero no a Kasei, sino a Kurohane. Después de todo su objetivo no era terminar envuelta en una larga y sangrienta lucha. Y ya sabía usar a Kurohane un poco mejor así que no habría mucho problema.

Al ver los movimientos de Miyuki, los guardaespaldas de Sasuke, o por lo menos eso parecían a los ojos de Miyu, se adelantaron y se interpusieron entre ella y los otros dos. El más pequeño miraba a la espada de Miyuki con un gran interés y una aun mayor sonrisa mientras que el otro se debatía si despedazarla o no y la mujer le miraba de manera escéptica.

Miyuki no espero a que dijeran nada sino que se apresuró a su ataque. No pretendía vencerlos, era consciente de que todavía no era muy fuerte, pero solo los mantendría ocupados el tiempo suficiente para salir de ese lugar junto con Ice.

–¡Técnica de la herida de viento! –y la ráfaga, con una gran potencia, se lanzó hacia los otros tres. Al mismo tiempo Miyuki sintió como unos pequeños cortes aparecían en sus brazos, un sacrificio necesario.

La pelirroja y el grandulón consiguieron esquivarla a tiempo, pero el más pequeño fue despedazado por esta de una manera muy extraña, dejando tras de si un charco de agua. Miyuki no reparó en el porqué de este detalle y continuó con dos grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban Ice y Sasuke.

Por suerte, Ice había vuelto en si y se alejó todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió de Sasuke. Trataba de esquivarlo pero la herida que sangraba en su abdomen no le impedía moverse con su agilidad normal y aun así podía mantenerse a distancia prudente del Uchiha que exigía una respuesta.

La visión de Ice se tornó borrosa y sus reflejos fallaron en mal momento. La pierna izquierda cedió ante su peso y lo que debió ser un suave aterrizaje fue un golpe contra el suelo. Sasuke se acercaba. Ice no quería morir. No todavía cuando aun tenía algo por hacer. No debía morir. Como si sus deseos fueran escuchados Sasuke detuvo su carrera justo a tiempo para evitar una onda de viento que marcaba una línea entre el Uchiha y Ice.

–Yukie-chan… –Miyuki cayó a su lado y como pudo la tomó por el hombro. Ice alcanzó a notar un brillo escarlata en los brazos de Miyuki pero su visión se estaba tornando demasiado mala para averiguar que era.

Miyuki aseguró el cuerpo de Ice en su espalda como pudo aprovechando que Sasuke le miraba un poco contrariado. Miyu no se creía capaz de resistir todo el peso de su compañera y huir al mismo tiempo. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

–Nos retiramos.

--

El sonido tenue de los pasos aproximándose alcanzó a ser percibido por los oídos de Yun, que se encogió aun más en su escondite entre las rocas. Con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña niña había aprendido a reconocer el ruido de los pesados pasos de hierro de Han. Esas pisadas eran distintas, más suaves y cautelosas, como si temieran ser descubiertas. Si había alguien más cerca en ese momento, en un lugar tan remoto como ese, solo podían ser los enemigos peligrosos de los que Han había hablado. Yun contuvo la respiración. El sonido de los pasos se detuvo.

Una voz en el exterior pronuncio una pequeña frase y luego comenzó a oírse el sonido de un torrente de agua cayendo del cielo. Lluvia. Pero eso era imposible pues no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Aun así, las gotas se filtraron a través de los huecos entre las rocas. Yun se revolvía nerviosa dentro de su escondite observando atónita como de pronto, como si hubieran sido llamadas por alguien, todas las gotas se unían y se movían en hilillos de plata dirigiéndose en una sola dirección. Más silencio.

El reanudar de las pisadas, esta vez mucho más cerca, dejo que la niña liberara un pequeño jadeo de susto. Quienquiera que estaba ahí afuera se acercaba cada vez más. Ahora estaba junto al hueco del escondite… Yun cerró los ojos durante un momento, asustada y sin saber que hacer. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un rostro que se asomaba por el hueco, una cara que sonreía satisfactoriamente.

–¡Te encontré!

--

Rye estaba en una encrucijada. Era una verdadera decisión de vida o muerte. Con su poder al límite, al límite de ese asqueroso sello, era capaz de mantener una lucha medio pareja con ese jodido Jinchuuriki, que simplemente luchaba como un ninja cualquiera, reacio a utilizar el poder de su Bijuu. Si continuaba así perdería pero si liberaba todo su poder moriría. Y Rye no deseaba que pasara ninguna de las dos cosas.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –en el momento más inesperado su compañera apareció. Tranquila a pesar de que estaba entrando en un temible campo de batalla. La lucha había deformado tanto el terreno que ahora se veían profundos abismos y picos elevados por todo el terreno. Además de una espesa capa de vapor que surgía como la neblina ascendiendo lentamente para corromper la visión de las Akatsuki.

Rye dudó. _Necesitaba_ ayuda, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

–¡Te dije que me dejaras esta lucha a mi! –le reclamó, ofendida y rabiosa. –¡Yo puedo sola!

Amaya, cuyo rostro estaba fuera el alcance visual de Rye, sonrió ante su respuesta. Ese sello debería ser muy fuerte para terminar metiendo a Rye en una situación tan mala como esa. No había porque temer, Rye no podría matar al Jinchuuriki sin matarse a si misma. Y si Rye era lo suficientemente tonta para desafiar el sello Amaya entraría en acción y se quedaría con todo el mérito ella sola. Solo hacía falta una pieza para que su plan resultara perfecto, y estaba en camino.

–Como tu quieras, pero creía que eras mejor que esto. –musitó, calmada, alentando la furia de Rye. –Alguien que desafía a un Kage debe ser mucho más poderoso que cualquier estúpido Jinchuuriki, ¿no lo ves así?

Desafortunadamente, algunas veces, las personas no pueden evitar desear algo. Solo lo desean inconscientemente. Para Rye era igual, no deseaba morir pero el deseo de demostrarles a todos su fuerza comenzaba a ser más fuerte, alientado por las frases de Amaya. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido ya era muy tarde. Esa sería su última batalla.

--

Miyuki sabía que de estar ella en una situación así seguramente Ice no hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella. Y tal vez, si tuviese la sangre lo suficientemente fría –congelada-, ella hubiera sido capaz de abandonarla a su suerte contra el hermano de Itachi y sus compinches. Pero Miyuki aun era demasiado humana para hacer algo así, y no se arrepentía; gracias a eso por fin lo sabía. Había encontrado la manera en la que podría cumplir los requisitos para regresar a su mundo: por fin consiguió contemplar la situación cuando cayó de pie junto a Ice y alzó la vista, a poca distancia de ellas se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, cuyos ojos sorprendidos cambiaron en cuestión de segundo al rojo brillante inyectados de sangre y en su manos, resplandeciente y chirriante, se encontraba un relámpago, literalmente. El lo había llamado "chidori", pero para Miyuki eso representaba el regreso a casa.

Estaba segura que esa situación cumplía con todo. Pero en ese momento, aunque se dio cuenta, tuvo que optar por dejarlo pasar. Ice estaba herida y seguro que entre esos cuatro la harían pedazos sin problemas una vez Miyuki consiguiera su suicidio; pero Miyuki no quería condenar a nadie para conseguir su objetivo, así que como pudo ayudo a Ice a incorporarse y lanzó varias bombas de humo para escapar a toda prisa del lugar. Ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, luego podría ir y enfrentarse con Sasuke Uchiha ella sola; pero por ahora había otras prioridades, como el qué hacer con Ice.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente y Miyuki rogaba que no las hubieran seguido, aunque por la cara de desconcierto que pusieron los otros ninjas cuando vieron a Miyuki desapareciendo con Ice, supuso que no lo harían. Ice era realmente ligera como para llevarla a cuestas sin problema pero Miyuki no podía moverse tan rápido como deseaba. Terminó encontrando un enorme hueco entre las raíces de un árbol gigantesco, del estilo que se podía encontrar en un pantano solo que ahí no había lodo, y se escondió dentro junto con Ice, que parecía inconsciente... eso y si no estaba muerta ya.

Miyuki no sabía mucho de medicina, lo más que había hecho era ponerse unos vendajes muy mal a ella misma, pero como pudo trató de detener el sangrado del abdomen de Ice y se las arregló para medio vendarlo, luego de asegurarse de que ella siguiera respirando. Una vez hecho eso Miyuki intentó curar sus propios brazos, llenos de resguños a causa de el uso de Kurohane, de la mejor forma que pudo. Se hizo un ovillo en el estrecho refugió y esperó.

--

Amaya había hecho bien en alejarse de la batalla. En cuanto vio de nuevo los ojos de Rye se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban por cambiar. Los ojos de su compañera refulgían con fiereza mientras comenzaban a tornarse de un color carmín. Rye lo había hecho, dictó su sentencia a muerte al mismo instante en el que aseguró la victoria de Akatsuki. Amaya podía darle mérito por eso.

A su lado comenzó a deformarse el suelo, era Zetsu. Sus ojitos amarillos miraron primero a la pelirroja, que no le tomaba mucho en cuenta, y luego pasaron a la escena de la batalla, donde todo el terreno fue convertido de nuevo en un llano debido a la explosión de chakra de Rye, en su intentó de tener a la vista al Jinchuuriki.

–Rompió el sello del líder… –murmuró la parte clara.

–¡Ya era hora! Akatsuki necesitaba deshacerse de ella. –prosiguió el lado oscuro, con una macabra sonrisa.

–Ahora el Jinchuuriki se verá forzado a utilizar el poder de Houko. –Dictaminó de nuevo el lado blanco, también ellos o él -con Zetsu era difícil distinguir si era una persona o dos-, sin tener en cuenta la presencia de Amaya a su lado.

–Podremos ver el poder del Gobi. –su contraparte se relamió pensando en el poder que ese Bijuu les daría. –Solo hay un problema, esa es Rye…

–Ella intentará asesinarlo.

–¿Dejaras que eso ocurra? –corearon ambas partes del ser, esta vez dirigiéndose a Amaya.

–Yo la detendré si las cosas se salen de control. –espetó ella sin despegar los ojos de la lucha.

–¿Crees poder tu sola contra el Gobi? –el lado oscuro del Akatsuki reto a Amaya de manera burlona.

–Yo tengo mis propios medios. –musitó esta, autosuficiente. –El poder no lo es todo.

Y sabía exactamente que tenía razón. Solo necesitaba esperar lo suficiente como para que Rye causara el daño necesario al contenedor. La única dificultad en su plan consistía en detener a Rye y hacerse cargo del Jinchuuriki al mismo tiempo. Sería mucho más sencillo si ese Jinchuuriki matase a Rye de una vez y así ahorrarle el trabajo a la Kunoichi pelirroja.

–Esta será una batalla interesante.

--

Una extraña onda invisible recorrió el campo de batalla. Han pudo sentir su poder al golpearlo. Su enemigo había cambiado, se había vuelto más fuerte. El Jinchuuriki lo comprobó cuando Rye reapareció, segundos después a sus espaldas y le atacó. El golpe solo bastó para arrojarlo decenas de metros, por suerte su resistente armadura lo protegió de salir con algo más que un poco de dolor en el cuerpo, de otra manera hubiese acabado con varios huesos rotos. No tendría mucha oportunidad si continuaba luchando de esa manera, tendría que liberarlo si quería acabar rápido y con vida. ¡Que bien que Yun no estaba cerca!

Era momento de ir en serio. Akatsuki era, después de todo, un oponente bastante fuerte. Han se concentró en liberar el poder que residía en su interior. El Gobi despertó.

Justo cuando Rye caía sobre el Jinchuuriki dispuesta a traspasarle en estomago con una patada algo le lanzó lejos. Cayó al suelo dando vueltas confusa. Nadie podría ser capaz de repelerle de esa manera cuando estaba usando todo su poder. Se puso en pie y cuando levanto la vista comprendió el porqué. Ningún humano competía con ella, pero lo que estaba ante sus ojos no era un humano, era un demonio. Una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en la cara de la Akatsuki mientras contemplaba el enorme perro blanco que le esperaba a unos metros con cinco feroces colas que se movían de aquí para allá, era como una versión decolorada del Kyuubi con cuatro colas menos. Pero los poderes de este Bijuu eran muy diferentes y Rye los apreció al instante.

Una extraña neblina inundo el lugar y donde antes debió haber un cielo despejado nubes oscuras comenzaban a cubrirlo todo, retumbando con terribles truenos. Era cierto, Rye lo olvido pero una de las cualidades del Houko residía en su poder para controlar los cinco elementos. Tenía que acabar con él antes de que este comenzara el espectáculo. Se irguió valiente y dejando correr todo su poder se preparo para la mejor pelea de su corta existencia. Después de todo, si iba morir, deseaba llevarse la victoria con ella.

El chakra oscuro de Rye se desplegaba a su alrededor girando como lazos negros dispersos a su alrededor, orbitando en torno a ella. Su poder podía sentirse a bastante distancia, pero también el del Jinchuuriki. Con un fuerte crujido la tierra se rompió, retumbando, controlada por la fuerza del Bijuu y su Jinchuuriki, las grietas que Han hizo antes no eran nada comparadas con las enormes fallas que era capaz de hacer con ayuda del Gobi. Rye se las arreglo para evitar caer en cualquiera de ellas, que se abrían como por voluntad propia siguiendo el trayecto de la Akatsuki. Pero Rye no iba a permitir que eso le detuviera. Nada podía detenerla. Zigzagueaba dando enormes saltos, y a cada zancada suya se aproximaba más a su objetivo. La tierra dejó de temblar y partirse. Al parecer Han comprendió por fin que eso no serviría para aplastar a Rye. Pero, si no se podía derrotarle por la tierra, tal vez si por el cielo.

Un relámpago cayó justo a centímetros en frente de Rye. Eso era malo. Por más veloz que ella fuera no podía igualar la velocidad de la luz, si él acertaba estaría frita, en más de un sentido. El chakra que le rodeaba comenzaba a compactarse más en torno a ella, como atendiendo sus deseos, para formar una defensa absoluta, una oscura sobra sobre la cabeza de Rye que sería un buen paraguas para la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y una protección para los rayos. El viento arreciaba azotando el rostro de la Akatsuki y revolviendo su pequeño cabello.

Deslizándose como una negra sombra Rye corrió hacia su objetivo cortando el aire que la empujaba en la dirección opuesta y con su peso duplicado debido a sus ropas mojadas por la fuerte lluvia. Atacó al Bijuu con todas sus fuerzas, pero este, como riéndose de ella, le esquivó, retirándose solo lo suficiente para poder contraatacar propinándole un latigazo con una de sus cinco colas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su fuerza era grande pero nada comparada con la de una criatura así, Rye no lo esquivo, sino que atrapo la cola del perro entre sus manos y no la soltó.

--

Miyuki no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que cayó dormida pero no debió ser mucho puesto que afuera la noche aun no caía. Suspiro aliviada. Al parecer Sasuke y compañía no se habían tomado la molestia de perseguirles. Eso estaba bien de momento. Se removió para destensar su cuerpo en en el lecho de tierra sobre el que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. Alguien aparte de Ice, que yacía como dormida a un lado. Dos pares de ojos dorados le miraban atentamente.

–¡U-ustedes! –Miyuki instintivamente se replegó contras la raíces del árbol que hacían de pared. Las dos mismas personas que le revelaron su verdad hacía tan poco tiempo estaban ahí, sentadas cómodamente en ese hueco, junto con ella y con Ice, mirándola todavía sin decir nada. –¿C-cómo…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas entre si, luego se volvieron hacía Miyuki.

–Bueno, nos dejaste un poco confusos. –admitió el chico de cabello blancuzco, de modo casual.

–Creímos que pretendías volver a tu mundo. –prosiguió la mujer, una larga cortina de cabello negro caía detrás de su oreja.

–Quiero volver. –afirmó Miyuki intimidada por la presencia de esos dos. –Creía que solo se podían ver en mi mente.

–Nosotros podemos materializarnos donde queramos, además tu mente ya no es un lugar donde podríamos entrar. –le informó el chico. –Pero no nos cambies de tema, ¿en verdad quieres volver? –su mirar se podía describir como de escepticismo.

–Si. No quiero quedarme en este lugar. –Miyuki estaba siendo extrañamente abierta y sincera con esos dos. –No es como mi verdadero hogar. Aquí la vida sería más triste.

–Y dime, –ahora le hablaba ella de nuevo. –¿cómo es tu verdadero hogar?

–Bueno, es más tranquilo. Es… –Miyuki trató de recordarlo pero todo se veía demasiado borroso, como una acuarela sobre la que derraman un vaso de agua. Sabía que ahí deberían estar su hermana y su hermano, pero no podía recordar bien sus rostros. La única cara que recordaba era la de la Akemi de ese mundo. La hermana a la que traicionó.

Miyuki comenzó a llenarse de pánico. Estaba olvidando de nuevo. No quería olvidar. Observó como los dos extraños chicos intercambiaban nuevamente miradas entre si.

–¿Ya no lo puedes recordar? –le preguntaron al unísono.

Miyuki, con la mirada perdida negó lentamente. Sabía qué era lo que debía estar ahí, en su atrofiada cabeza, pero las imágenes no llegaban como al principio.

–¿Por qué…?

–Vamos, ya te lo habíamos explicado. –dijo él, desenfadado. –Conforme más tiempo pases aquí tu memoria se ira deshaciendo de nuevo para que puedas pertenecer a este mundo. Tienes que volver antes de olvidarlo todo por completo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

El hombre se encogió los hombros al tiempo que su hermana respondía:

–No lo sabemos.

Miyu agachó la mirada asustada. ¿Y si esa había sido su ultima oportunidad de volver y no la había aprovechado? ¿Y si lo olvidaba todo? No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo podría pasar antes de volver a conseguir una oportunidad así. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo…

–Ustedes lo saben, ¿verdad? ¿El cómo puedo yo regresar?

–¿Qué no se supone que eso ya lo sabes tú? –le respondió el chico con otra pregunta.

¿Qué Miyuki ya lo sabía? Entonces debía ser…

–¿No es esa la razón por la que se enfrentaron a Sasuke Uchiha? –le pregunto la muchacha.

–Yo… ¿entonces si era esa la manera?

–Bueno es una manera, a menos que encuentres una forma para mirar el sharingan mientras te cae un rayo no creo que haya de otra. –se burló el chico con aire ligero.

Miyuki no se molesto. Ahora ya estaba segura de qué era lo que debía hacer. El único problema era el tiempo.

–Por eso estábamos confundidos. Tuviste la oportunidad y en lugar de eso escapaste con ella. –y el apuntó con la cabeza hacia Ice. –La verdad esa fue una herida feo, no creo que sobreviva.

–Sobrevivirá. –afirmaron a la vez Miyuki, con firmeza, y su hermana, con seriedad.

–¿Hermana? –ahora los dos ignoraban a Miyu. Él veía a su compañera con una llameante chispa en sus ojos.

–Solo puedo ver las cosas muy borrosas, pero creo que vivirá. –dijo esta a su silenciosa pregunta y él le abrazo feliz.

Miyuki no comprendía del todo la situación pero tampoco le interesaba mucho.

–Bien, parece que ya estamos recuperando el equilibrio. –musitó el chico con una gran sonrisa. –Ahora nosotros ya no interferiremos más contigo Miyuki-chan, –le dijo, a manera de despedida. –dejamos tu destino en tus manos.

Y ambos se disolvieron como una ilusión frente a Miyuki que se quedó de nuevo, únicamente en compañía de Ice. Por lo menos ahora sabía dos cosas: una, era que su via de regreso era la correcta, y la segunda, era que Ice aun no moriría. Si esa niña podía ver el futuro entonces no había porque preocuparse ya tanto por su pequeña compañera, Ice iba a sobrevivir.

--

Incluso Zetsu y Amaya, que habían estado a una prudente distancia de la lucha, habían podido sentir y recibir parte de esta. La repentina tormenta dejo a la pelirroja empapada de pies a cabeza y no hubo atisbo de luz en el cielo cubierto de nubes hasta que Rye consiguió alcanzar al Jinchuuriki. Entonces todo hubo acabado. Ni ella ni el verde Akatsuki que le acompañaba pudieron ver con claridad qué ocurrió pero cuando la borrasca sobre sus cabezas comenzó a desvanecerse al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a asomarse nuevamente supieron con certeza que todo había acabado. La tormenta ya había pasado y ahora venía la calma.

Zetsu giró su cabeza bicolor hacia atrás, animado por el sonido de pasos acercarse. Era Amaya, una réplica de ella por lo menos porque la verdadera permanecía a su lado también vuelta hacia su clon, pero no estaba sola. Escondiéndose tras su cuerpo venía una pequeña niña, que miraba tímidamente y llena de horror hacia el Akatsuki y luego a Amaya.

–¿Tu también eres de los malos que quieren herir a Han-chi? –le pregunto a pesar de su miedo.

Los redondos ojos de Zetsu volvieron hacia a Amaya.

–¿Para qué quieres a la niña? –le interrogó la parte blanca ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

–Esta niña será mi as ganador en la próxima jugada. –fue la respuesta de Amaya que retornó su visión hacia el campo de batalla. –No la asustes. –agregó al ver como el lado oscuro de Zetsu contemplaba a la niña con reluciente interés, o algo aun peor.

La expresión de ambas partes del Akatsuki fue de molestia. No le agradaba eso, pero no dijo nada y desapareció sumergiéndose entre las rocas. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con Rye y el Jinchuuriki. Una vez Zetsu se fue, Amaya deshizo su réplica y con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a la niña.

–Oye Yun-chan, –le dijo. –¿No quieres ir a ver a Han?

La niña le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego asintió muchas veces moviendo eufóricamente la cabeza para arriba y abajo.

–¿Sabes dónde está?

–Por supuesto. Te llevaré con él.

* * *

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado. No iba a meter la parte de Sasuke hasta más adelante pero creo que fue buena idea hacerlo aparecer aquí, creo que eso hizo más entretenido el capítulo. El quién vencio en la pelea si Rye o el Jinchuuriki, eso hasta el próximo capítulo. Amaya me termio quedando un poco maldita :), pero luego saldrá a relucir su corazón. Y si la pobre de Miyuki irá a dejar que le caiga o no un rayo, bueno eso será mas adelante. Next chapter: finaliza lo que sea que vaya a pasar con Han, si Amay decide o no alimentar a Zetsu con la niña y veremos que rumbo toman Miyuki y Ice.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, estamos ya ha pocos capítulos del final.


	30. Colapso

¡Por finnn!¡El siguiente capítulo!

Tardé muchísimo tiempo para subirlo, lo sé. Pero "una serie de eventes desafortunados" han impedido que avance como se debe esta historia, entre los que se encuentran las tareas sobrexplotadoras y el hecho de que cuando llevaba ya la mitad del capítulo escrito no me gusto y lo borré e inicie de nuevo. Como sea, aquí lo que sigue, espero que comenten acerca de cómo les parece que va tomando rumbo la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y las correcciones. Siempre procuro revisar de arriba a abajo el cap antes de publicarlo pero a veces lo hago con mucho apuro y se me escapan muchas cosas.

* * *

**Colapso**

Era una sensación extraña. Se estaba muriendo, ¿por qué no se sentía miserable? Incluso por un momento paso por su mente la palabra agradable. Si, era un sentimiento agradable. Ya lo había notado en medio de su pelea contra el Jinchuuriki, como el sello de ese maldito le carcomía por dentro intentando detenerla, pero ella no lo permitió. Continúo luchando hasta hacer caer a ese Jinchuuriki y, por lo que se podía apreciar en la mejoría del clima, lo había hecho bien.

Rye hubiera deseado rematar a ese tipo, pero sus fuerzas ya le estaban abandonando. Dio uno, dos pasos y sus piernas cedieron ante su peso. Cayó de rodillas sobre el campo empapado y finalmente se recostó sobre el suelo y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos. Era su fin pero ya no tenía miedo. Todo estaba en silencio y una gran calma la sobrecogía mientras sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo su cuerpo.

La visión de Rye se volvió nublosa, pero no por que su fin se acercaba, un líquido tibio le inundaba los ojos y se desbordaba por su rostro. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Tardó un momento antes de entender de qué se trataba: lágrimas. Si, ahora que lo pensaba era triste. Iba a desaparecer del mundo pero desde un principio ella nunca debió ser parte del planeta. No era algo natural como los demás. Solo era el producto de un experimento. Su vida, ahora que lo pensaba bien, resultaba bastante triste.

Pero ya todo iba a acabar. Su apresurada vida acabaría inmersa en una gran calma. Ahora, lo que restaba de su vida estaba encerrado en una burbuja de felicidad, y esa burbuja no se reventaría nunca más.

--

_Hadía llegado a un lugar que se podría describir como extraño. Definitivamente no era la visión que Ice se había formado sobre la guarida de Akatsuki ni alguna cosa parecida. Ice se imaginaba más bien una especie de caverna subterránea llena de la luz mortecina de velas o una casa embrujada, algo que fuera más acorde a la tétrica organización. Pero la habían citado ahí. _

_Frente a la pequeña elegida de Kakuzu se erigía la muralla que respaldaba lo que solo podía ser el hogar de alguien con mucho dinero, toneladas de dinero. A diferencia de antes, a Ice ya no le resplandecían los ojos de avaricia cuando imaginaba cuál sería el capital de esa persona. Ya no tenía motivaciones para hacerlo. Sin pensarlo se encamino hacia la verja de hierro y esta se abrió por si sola para permitirle el paso. Un pequeño caminito de piedra lisa indicaba el camino a la entrada flanqueado por setos bien podados. Al igual que antes, la puerta corrediza se deslizo por si sola antes de que Ice intentara abrirle._

_Adentro había una gran habitación rectangular llena de luz, con el resplandeciente piso de madera pulida y por lo demás, prácticamente vacía. Las únicas personas que estaban en la habitación eran dos hombres... bueno, un hombre y un medio-hombre. Se trataba de Itachi y Kisame, dos miembros de Akatsuki de los que ella había oído hablar pero que nunca había visto en persona. El primero era muy bajo y aparentemente serio, así que a Ice no le llamo mucho la atención; mientras que el segundo tenía algo en común con Zetsu: no parecía humano. Era como si Orochimaru hubiese tratado de fusionar una persona fea con un tiburón, el resultado era algo azul con branquias y dientes puntiagudos._

–_Entonces tu eres la cosa que Kakuzu eligió para reemplazarlo. –murmuró el que debería ser Kisame. –No creí que fuera una niña, jajá. Un tipo raro ese Kakuzu, ¿no, Itachi? Primero va y dice que no le agradan sus compañeros y luego escoge a algo como esto…_

_Ice no le prestó demasiada atención. En ese tiempo, su mente estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad. No había ninguna razón coherente por la que ella debiera seguir con vida pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, resguardaba esperanzas. Ridículas esperanzas sobre traer a los muertos a la vida._

–_Te unirás a Akatsuki. –sentenció el más pequeño, Itachi , por su protector de la hoja._

_Ice, incapaz de hablar por el trauma que sufrió al saber la muerte de Kakuzu negó lentamente. No, no quería unirse a esa estúpida organización. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacaer que atrapar demonios con colas, no le importaba si eso era lo que su sensei quería. Lo que ella quería era traerlo de vuelta y Akatsuki solo estorbaría._

–_Sabes que Kakuzu era el que se hacía cargo del dinero en Akatsuki. –le dijo el espadachín de la niebla. –Aunque ese tacaño nunca nos daba mucho sustento que digamos, tardó un par de días antes de aceptar comprarnos un par de tunicas extra… Quiero decir, tu eres la única persona "calificada" para suplirlo. O eso dijo el líder._

–_El líder quiere que te unas a Akatsuki y eso es lo que harás. –la voz del Uchiha hacía ver que el estaba plenamente confiado en lo que pasaría. –Si no estas dispuesta a ingresar te obligaremos._

–_No pueden obligarme. –les aclaró Ice con voz muerta y dándose media vuelta. –Yo solo vine a dar aviso de mi deserción. –estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Itachi habló de nuevo._

–_Entonces no queda otra opción. –Kisame se adelantó dispuesto a acatar la responsabilidad pero Itachi le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. Kisame no era la clase de shinobi que tuviera ventaja contra alguien como Ice. Su compañero era fuerte pero Itachi sabía que la chica resultaría ser mucho más rápida. –Yo me enfrentare contra ti. Si yo venzo te quedaras en la organización, si tu ganas entonces serás libre de irte._

_Ice vaciló un instante en el marco de la salida. Si aceptaba podría quitarse a Akatsuki de encima de una vez por todas o terminar con ellos. Todo dependiendo del resultado, pero el Uchiha era muy fuerte y Ice no era una especialista en Genjutsus ni nada de eso. Lo único que tenía a favor era su velocidad. _

–_De acuerdo._

--

Amaya caminaba solitaria entre el irregular campo de batalla. Iba en busca de Han, pero algo oscuro oculto entre las rocas llamó su atención. Camino con rapidez hacia ahí. Distinguió la capa de Akatsuki y a Rye una vez se acercó lo suficiente. Al principio le desconcertó ver a Rye ahí tirada en el suelo, tan tranquila; pero luego lo recordó. El sello en verdad se había roto. La pelirroja se acercó a examinar el cuerpo de su compañera, que estaba boca abajo, y lo volvió para contemplar el rostro de Rye. Era extraño, pero la pequeña sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro sin vida de su compañera resultaba algo nostálgica. No era como las otras que Amaya había visto antes en ella. Esta era más real, en verdad reflejaba felicidad.

La kunoichi pelirroja no pudo evitar dibujar su propia sonrisa en respeto a Rye. Después de todo, su gran compañera no había sido tan mala. Guardó silencio durante unos segundos en honor a su compañera caída y luego se puso en pie a reanudar su búsqueda. Tal vez para Rye todo había llegado a su fin, pero Amaya todavía no podía esperar a que la muerte llegara por ella. Aun quedaba una venganza que concretar antes de cualquier otra cosa.

--

_La "batalla" comenzó el mismo instante en que la pequeña elegida de Kakuzu se volvió para hacerle frente a su contrincante. Ice nunca había luchado contra el sharingan y es por eso que no tuvo cuidado y clavó sus grandes ojos ambarinos en los del Uchiha. Supo al instante que estaba envuelta en una ilusión pero no encontraba una manera de liberarse de ella. El lugar donde estaba le resultaba vagamente familiar a pesar de que solo se podía ver en tres colores: rojo, negro y blanco, que delimitaban la visión. De pronto lo recordó y entonces fue muy tarde. En su mano estaba ya una kunai y frente a ella el rostro oculto de su padre. Y tal como había sucedido hacía tantos años atrás, Ice tuvo que repetir ese terrible momento una y otra vez, obligada por la ilusión, durante lo que parecieron ser setenta y dos horas._

_Un grito desgarrador surgió de la garganta de la kunoichi al tiempo que su cuerpo se curvaba hacia el frente y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. No tenía idea de cómo podía él saberlo cuando Ice nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie. Los ojos de ese hombre pudieron ver a través de ella, descubriendo los recuerdos que Ice luchaba tanto por mantener encerrados dentro de su cabeza y reviviéndolos en una terrible tortura._

_Ice cayó de rodillas, utilizando sus brazos para impedir que el resto de su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, jadeante. Luchando contra el miedo, trató de recomponerse ante la mirada de los dos Akatsuki._

–_¿El Tsukiyomi? –oyó decir al más alto. –Je, siempre tan despiadado Itachi. Necesitabas vencerla no dejarla medio muerta._

–_Se acabó. Te unirás a Akatsuki. –sentenció Itachi Uchiha._

_Al oír esas palabras la cabeza de Ice fue regresando a la realidad, escapando de la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirla._

–_No. –jadeo y de alguna manera consiguió ponerse nuevamente en pie. Su cuerpo no estaba para nada cansado, pero su mente apenas si podía sostenerlo. Era una sensación agobiante._

–_Oh, vaya. –murmuró Kisame viendo a la pequeña mujer levantarse. –Es raro que alguien pueda mantenerse consciente luego del Tsukiyomi. Esa mocosa es fuerte, ¿eh, Itachi? Ahora veo porque usaste esa técnica en ella._

_Ice estaba decidida a continuar. Su cuerpo todavía era capaz de moverse a todo su potencial y no habría problemas mientras no volviera a ver Itachi a los ojos. El sharingan captó la esencia de la postura de Ice e Itachi apenas pudo igualar sus reflejos con los de ella para esquivar el veloz ataque que le llegó desde el flanco izquierdo. Kisame se alejó un poco, mirando divertido la pelea. Era extraño que alguien pudiese obligar a su compañero a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo de aquella manera. Al lado de él, el piso de madera comenzó a cambiar y de él surgió Zetsu._

–_¿Cómo van las cosas? –preguntó._

–_Ah, es rápida… –masculló la parte blanca luego de contemplar un instante la velocidad de los movimientos de ambos._

–_De cualquier manera Itachi tiene técnicas poderosas que ella no podría igualar. –repusó su otra mitad. –Será difícil._

–_No queremos que esto se convierta en una lucha a muerte. –y la única cabeza del ser asintió para si mismo. –El líder tiene una propuesta para ti, Ice. –dijeron ambos lados alzando la voz en el pequeño lapso en el que ambos se separaron._

–_¿Qué propuesta? –la voz de Ice sonaba aun más monótona que antes cuando pregunto. Su mente ya no podría resistir el impacto por mucho más._

–_Él sabe acerca de lo que estas haciendo. Si colaboras con Akatsuki para capturar un Bijuu él te mostrará un método para poder hacerlo. Ahora que Orochimaru ha muerto, no creo que tengas una mejor opción. Los ojos del ser se entrecerraron con regocijo cuando descubrieron la expresión de Ice. Si lo que la planta decía era cierto, Ice podría completarlo. La esperanza alimento su corazón y le dio una razón para continuar con vida._

–_Lo haré. Pero deberán cumplir su promesa. No les entregaré el Jinchuuriki hasta que no tenga lo que quiero._

_Zetsu le lanzó una mirada desafiante pero aceptó de mala gana hundiéndose nuevamente en el. Tanto Itachi como Kisame no tenían idea sobre el tratado que Ice acaba de hacer pero ya no había razón para que siguieran ahí._

–_Bienvenida, supongo. –dijo el Hoshigake entre risas y salió con Itachi de ahí dejando sola a Ice._

_Arrastrando lentamente los pies Ice llego hasta la pared de la habitación y se recostó junto a ella. Ya no le importaba de quién era aquel lugar, ni qué pasaría si la encontraban ahí. Ni siquiera la esperanza de poder tener una razón para continuar respirando. Tan solo cerró los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad se la tragara entera. Sobreviviría. Pero finalmente Itachi le había vencido, la mente de Ice había colapsado._

--

Como pudo, Han se las arreglo para intentar ponerse en pie. Estaba muy malherido y eso no era bueno. Akatsuki resultó ser un enemigo poderoso a fin de cuentas y él tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para derrotarlo. Pero en ese último ataque él resulto herido: un enorme rasguño sangrante lo curtía desde debajo de la clavícula cruzándole el pecho en diagonal hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen. No era una herida muy profunda pero sangraba demasiado y eso ponía las cosas negras para el Jinchuuriki.

Prácticamente se arrastraba por sobre el suelo desnivelado y húmedo, por la lucha, cuando percibió la presencia de alguien más. Eso era problemático, tenía que volver con Yun, no podía combatir en ese estado. Estaba por utilizar una técnica para camuflarse cuando fue sorprendido por una mujer pelirroja, por su ropa, sin duda alguna la pareja de la otra Akatsuki.

Han le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba en problemas.

–Así que al final sigues con vida. –el tono de la extraña criminal era de reprobación.

–Sigo vivo. –Han estaba ganando el tiempo, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza ser demasiado hablador; debía buscar una vía de escape. –Tu pareja era fuerte.

Amaya asintió en silencio examinando al Jinchuuriki. Rye no lo había dañado mucho, la pelirroja hubiera deseado que él estuviera inconsciente pero por el momento Han ya no podría combatir más.

–Bien, desde ahora nos perteneces. –recitó Amaya

Han no le respondió. Se concretó a mirarle en silencio, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo tenían atrapado. Han no se daba falsas esperanzas, sabía que ya no podría regresar con Yun ni cumplir su promesa, por lo menos no en cuerpo… Entonces se formó en su mente sino una solución, por lo menos una manera de evitar que Akatsuki se saliera con la suya. No tenía una idea concreta del porqué, pero sabía que Akatsuki debía atraparlo con vida, pero, ¿qué pasaría si él muriese? Entonces la malvada organización vería sus planes mermados y tal vez así, Yun estaría en un mejor mundo en el futuro.

La mano del Jinchuuriki se deslizo como pudo hasta sus bolsillos, tomando una kunai. Al principio, Amaya pensaba que el hombre estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el último segundo pero cuando él dirigió el filo del kunai hacia su garganta, cubierta por una delgada capa de tela negra supo lo que este se proponía, y lo que eso podía significar para ella y la organización. Una mueca de horror cruzó durante un instante las facciones aparentemente jóvenes de la pelirroja quien luego las recompuso con una sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado no tener que hacerlo, pero ese tipo testarudo no le dejaba más opción.

–Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no haría eso. –se apresuró a decir.

Apenas si hubo un atisbo de vacilación en los ojos del Jinchuuriki. Amaya se apresuró a continuar atropellando las palabras.

–Si tú haces eso entonces yo tendré que asesinar a la pequeña Yun-chan. –Han se paralizo abriendo mucho los ojos a causa de la impresión, ¿cómo podía saber ese Akatsuki acerca de Yun? Pero Yun estaba a salvo, él se había asegurado de eso, ¿o no?

Aprovechando el breve lapso de impresión por parte de Han, Amaya se atrevió a mostrar su carta fuerte: detrás de una roca que se elevaba a su espalda como vestigio de la batalla surgió su clon, que llevaba una pequeña niña en brazos, con el cabello castaño ondulado y que dormía profunda e inocentemente entre los brazos de la otra Amaya. Han le miraba aun sin poder creerlo, podía ser una ilusión, podía no ser la verdadera Yun pero aun así las probabilidades de que fuera la verdadera eran muy altas. Solo él había visto a como lucía Yun ese día.

–Estaba escondida entre unas grandes rocas que se hallan a bastante distancia de aquí. Fue una suerte que la haya encontrado, ¿no crees? –Amaya vio como la firmeza de Han en su desición se desmoronaba rápidamente. Ella había ganado.

–No lastimes a Yun. –le pidió Han, su voz era gruesa y seria pero dejaba ver un pequeño rastro de suplica. –Yo viviré para ustedes si prometes que Yun no será lastimada.

–Claro, lo prometo. –dijo Amaya al instante sin darle mucha importancia.

–Una promesa de verdad. –le exigió el Jinchuuriki aun con el miedo vacilante en sus ojos.

Amaya tardó un poco en comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras del Jinchuuriki y, una vez lo hizo, le lanzó a Han una mirada de odio.

–Tu no estas en posición de negociar aquí. –le recordó apuntando con una kunai a la niña.

–No confío en ti. –espetó el Jinchuuriki. En sus ojos se podía observar la agonía que era para él ver a Yun en una situación así y, por un momento, a Amaya le resultó una imagen familiar. Perturbadoramente familiar. –No se puede confiar en alguien que hace lo que tu. Sé que le harás daño a Yun en cuanto me tengan, por eso exijo una verdadera promesa.

Los puños de Amaya se apretaron a sus costados. Se suponía que eso iba a ser fácil, pero ahora no tenía más alternativa que ir por el camino que ese hombre le trazó. Miró de reojo a la chiquilla que estaba a sus espaldas y dio un suspiro de fingida resignación. Bien, le seguiría el juego hasta conseguir una oportunidad para dejarlo inconsciente, no se le ocurría otra manera de evitarlo.

–Bien, hagámoslo. –murmuró entre dientes comenzando a formar varios sellos ya que el Jinchuuriki tenía una mano ocupada lista para romperse la yugular al menor indicio de trampa por parte de la Akatsuki. –La técnica del juramento indestructible.

Ese maldito jutsu la ataba de pies y manos. Si terminaba aceptando el trato junto al estúpido Jinchuuriki no tendría más opción que hacerse cargo de la niña por el resto de su larga vida si no quería que esta acabase antes de tiempo. Debía acabarlo antes de que eso sucediera. Finalizó los sellos ante la mirada supervisora del Jinchuuriki y alzó su palma en alto, en cada una de las yemas de sus dedos surgía un resplandor azul, a distancia suficiente para que él pudiera tocarla con la suya.

Han aparentemente tranquilo alzó a la vez su mano. Estaba en muy malas condiciones y si algo lo mantenía aun despierto no era otra cosa más que su voluntad. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya ni que se atrevieran a hacerle nada a Yun. Debía cerciorarse de eso. Abrió la palma de su gran mano y la unió con la de la Akatsuki.

–Técnica del juramento indestructible. –musitó el con su voz gruesa. –Juró entregarme a ustedes mientras tu mantengas protegida a Yun.

–Juró proteger a la niña mientras tú te entregues a nosotros. –Amaya apretaba los dientes, furiosa. En ese momento encontró la apertura que necesitaba para dejar sin conocimiento al gigantón, pero algo le detuvo. Un destello en su mente le hizo recordar un breve momento de su pasado. Aquel día en el que su madre se sacrifico para permitirle vivir. La mirada de su madre en aquel entonces, era la misma que consumía el Jinchuuriki en ese momento. Una parte de ella se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer.

–Sellar. –masculló la pelirroja y sintió como un extraño calor le inundaba el cuerpo. Ya no había marcha atrás, no existía forma de corregir su vacilación puesto que ella misma había sellado el jutsu. Jamás imagino tener una mente tan débil.

El Jinchuuriki pareció estar a punto de sonreír cuando sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente a la niña para después cerrarse. Ya no tenía más razones para permanecer consciente. La vida de Yun ya estaba asegurada. El enorme cuerpo del contenedor del Gobi cayó al suelo, a los pies de la Akatsuki que aun no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

--

–Ice, ¿estas bien? –la cara de Miyuki se dibujaba de manera difusa en la oscuridad.

Ice intentó incorporarse pero un punzante dolor en su abdomen la obligo a dejar de intentarlo. Se sentía un poco mareada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tardo un poco más en comprender toda la palabrería de Miyuki que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

–…no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que tan solo pude vendarte la herida e intentar bajarte la fiebre. –murmuraba su compañera.

Fiebre. Eso explicaba lo horrible de sus pesadillas. Había estado reviviendo sus más feos recuerdos de una manera distorsionada durante sabe dios cuánto tiempo. Y ahora que lo pensaba.

–Miyuki… –Ice tardó un poco antes de poder pronunciar la frase completa. –¿Cuánto ha pasado?

Miyuki tardó un poco antes de responder.

–Poco menos de un día, pronto amanecerá.

–Ah.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntarle Miyuki.

–Si. –respondió Ice de mala gana, la forma en la que le miraba Miyuki resultaba bastante extraña y molesta. –¿Porqué?

Miyu no creía necesario repetir todo lo que Ice había estado gritando la última hora, de lo único que estaba segura era de que Ice debería haber tenido una vida para nada encantadora. Si su pasado en ese mundo se le hacía feo a Miyuki, era como un encantador cuento de hadas comparado con lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado a Ice como para traumarla así. Seguramente el que Miyuki lo supiera molestaría a Ice que, a pesar de ser bastante efusiva, también era muy cerrada en lo que competía a ella y sus asuntos.

–Bueno… –Miyuki lucía un poco incómoda, no sabía como explicarlo. –Es que tu… parecía que tenías una pesadilla o algo; estabas hablando entre sueños y… –Miyuki prefirió cortarse ahí confiando en que Ice entendería.

Los ojos de Ice se abrieron comprendiendo el significado de las palabras de Miyuki. Mientras sentía como un tropel de vergüenza se apoderaba de ella cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente un par de veces. Las dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Luego, Ice habló:

–Tenemos que capturar ese Jinchuuriki. –recitó dejando claro que el tema de sus pesadillas no era algo de lo que se pudiera hablar.

–¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a que estas mejor? –Miyuki seguía observándole de esa manera extraña, como compadeciéndose de Ice. Si, ese era el significado de la mirada de Miyuki, solo que Ice nunca antes le había visto un gesto como ese en el rostro.

–No debemos perder tiempo. –clamó Ice, un poco molesta después de descubrir la ridícula expresión de Miyu. –Será sencillo. Tu podrás hacerlo sola.

Miyuki se tensó y luego miro lentamente a Ice directamente a los ojos, con la inseguridad escrita en su rostro. Era obvio que no se creía lo suficientemente capaz como capturar a un Jinchuuriki sola. Había visto ya antes el poder de esos ninjas endemoniados y sabía que de enfrentarse con ellos estaría ya muerta. Por suerte en esa ocasión había otros asesinos profesionales con ella que gustosos habían competido por combatir contra el Jinchuuriki.

–No creo que pueda. –dijo al fin.

–Tu podrás, Miyuki. Además a lo que me refería no es a que tú harás todo sola. Yo te guiaré y si mi cuerpo me lo permite te cubriré la espalda. –le prometió Ice. –Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Lo único que pudo hacer Miyuki fue dar un leve asentimiento, tratando de no pensar en eso. Su mente estaba un poco más en el futuro, buscando el camino para regresar a casa.

--

Amaya contemplaba como el sol surgía en el horizonte, que poco a poco se teñía del mismo color que su cabello, un rojo intenso. A su lado, recostaba sobre su uniforme de Akatsuki en el suelo, se encontraba Yun, la chiquilla con la que Han le había obligado a cargar. Se suponía que debería haber sido fácil, extorsionar al tipo de manera que la pelirroja terminara saliéndose con la suya; pero él no le había querido dejar las cosas tan fáciles y terminó metida en ese lio. O por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a si misma, pero muy en el fondo estaba consciente de la verdadera razón, la que no quería admitir. No era algo que fuera de acorde a un criminal peligroso ni con una mujer sedienta de venganza. Zetsu se lo había dejado muy claro en el momento en el que fue a hacerse cargo del cuerpo del Jinchuuriki:

El verde Akatsuki había aparecido saliendo de la nada, o del todo, en su caso, junto a donde yacía el Jinchuuriki a los pies de Amaya. Miró primero hacia el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki, después a Amaya y luego ala niña que esta llevaba en brazos. Una sonrisa burlona se esparció por el rostro del Akatsuki.

–¿Qué harás con la niña? –había un brillo extraño centellando en los ojos amarillos de Zetsu. Lucía como… ¿hambre?

Amaya gustosa hubiera dejado que él se hiciera cargo de la niña en otra situación, o quería creer que tenía la sangre lo suficientemente fría como para permitirlo, pero condenar a la chiquilla era condenarse a si misma y eso no lo podía permitir.

–Yo me haré cargo. –le espetó al Akatsuki con una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que Zetsu tenía prohibido acercársele a Yun. –Tú ocúpate del Jinchuuriki. –añadió señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el cuerpo medio muerto de Han.

Zetsu le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa antes de ponerse a hacer su trabajo. Esa era la clase de expresión que seguro pondrían el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki cuando vieran su nueva compañía.

La kunoichi suspiro abatida. Pronto tendría que reunirse con ellos para sellar al Bijuu que acababa de capturar y posiblemente también al que les habían asignado a Miyuki y Ice. Aunque Zetsu no le había mencionado absolutamente nada con respecto a esas dos.

--

A pesar de que Miyuki se movía lo más rápido que podía, Ice, a sus espaldas, seguía enfurruñada. No estaba acostumbrada a depender de nadie de esa manera y la velocidad de Miyuki, a sus ojos tan lenta como un caracol, le causaba una enorme frustración. Aunque debido a su herida, Ice no estaba en posibilidad de avanzar más rápido por si misma y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar ir colgada de la espalda de su compañera como un bebe chimpancé. Miyuki había insistido mucho en que buscaran a alguien capaz de curar de manera eficiente sus heridas, pero Ice se negaba rotundamente asegurando que ella estaría bien y que Miyuki sería capaz de capturar ese Jinchuuriki por si misma. La cuestión era que Miyuki no lo veía así.

Las dos avanzaban despojadas de las capas negras de Akatsuki, ya que si las encontraban así lo más seguro era que terminaran siendo atacadas y no era un buen momento para eso, pues Miyuki, ya de por si lenta, no podría hacer mucho con Ice sobre sus espaldas. Lo mejor era pasar inadvertidas.

Pasado ya un tiempo desde que vagaban por el bosque con rumbo al norte el cuerpo de Ice se tensó y Miyuki, en respuesta, se detuvo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó con un deje de pánico. Miyuki rogaba en su fuero interno por no volverse a encontrar con Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento, no podía abandonar a Ice en esas condiciones.

–Silencio. –le reprendió Ice hablando por sobre su hombro y luego Miyuki observó como su compañera formaba varios sellos con las manos.

El jutsu de tierra que hizo Ice consiguió que tanto ella como Miyuki se confundieran con el entorno haciendo prácticamente invisibles a cualquiera que no tuviera un dojutsu o alguna habilidad especial de rastreo.

–Miyuki no te muevas, alguien se acerca. –le dijo en un susurro bajo, pero no existía necesidad de decírselo; Miyuki ya había percibido un movimiento anormal en el bosque que se movía en su dirección, proveniente desde el norte y avanzando hacia ellas.

El cuerpo de Miyu permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, al igual que Ice, quien ya tenía mucha experiencia a la hora de esconderse con sigilo. El sonido de las pisadas se escuchó muy cerca y ante ellas aparecieron varios ninjas, que se detuvieron en el claro frente a sus ojos. Miyuki sintió como las manos de Ice se clavaban con fuerza en sus hombros pero no replico.

–Ella es. –le escuchó decir con un hilo de voz.

--

–¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó la chiquilla por enésima vez en ese día. Desde que había despertado no había hecho otra cosa que arrojar preguntas sin cesar.

–Hay una pequeña villa cerca de aquí, hacía allí nos dirigimos. –le contesto Amaya, cortante e irritada.

Llevaban todo el día caminando y con muy poco en el estomago, había sido una jornada bastante dura, a pesar de que no se les presentó ningún peligro grave en el camino, pero Amaya odiaba su situación. Se suponía que era una kunoichi, una arma homicida femenina, ¿qué demonios hacía de niñera?

–¿Han-chi estará ahí? Dijiste que me llevarías con él. –otra pregunta que se había estado repitiendo todo el día, Yun aun no sabía nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido con el Jinchuuriki del cinco colas, todavía pensaba que Amaya le estaba llevando a él.

–No, él no está ahí. –contesto Amaya, tal vez con un tono más alto del necesario.

El sonido de los pequeños pies de Yun a sus espaldas se detuvo.

–¡Pero tu dijiste que me llevarías con él! –le reclamó la chiquilla con exasperación. –¡Yo quiero ir con Han-chi! ¡Llévame con él!

Amaya se volvió tratando de mantenerse tolerante. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con niños y no sabía que hacer con ellos. Por lo general, en sus antiguos tiempos, se le ordenaba asesinarlos para evitarles una vida de trauma, algo peor que la suya, pero esa niña no era alguien a quien pudiera silenciar tan fácilmente.

–No puedo llevarte con él porque él ya no está aquí, ¿entiendes?

Pero claro que Yun no entendía. No comprendía el significado verdadero de las palabras de Amaya y por eso le miró como si se tratase de la bruja más mala de los cuentos.

–¡Pues no me lleves! –chilló. –¡Yo sola iré a buscar a Han-chi! –y se dio media vuelta tratando estúpidamente de regresar.

Amaya la miró con el ceño fruncido y se apresuro a detenerle tomándola fuertemente del brazo, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Yun lanzó una pequeña exclamación de dolor al tiempo que la kunoichi aflojaba su mano sin soltar el brazo de la niña. No podía lastimarla, era parte del maldito jutsu. Entonces, sintió como un leve ardor le quemaba la garganta y se llevo la mano libre sobre la boca al tiempo que empezaba a toser, de manera seca y gruesa. Cuando miró de nuevo la palma de su mano encontró que esta estaba llena de gotas de un líquido rojo: sangre. Definitivamente no podría lastimar a esa chiquilla, eso solo había sido una advertencia.

–¡Suéltame! –gemía la niña tratando de zafarse del agarre de Amaya inútilmente. –¡Yo quiero ir a ver a Han-chi!

La paciencia de Amaya se agoto.

–¡Escúchame de una buena vez! –le ordeno a la niña al tiempo que la giraba y la retenía por los hombros para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Amaya carecía de tacto al hablar y no se anduvo von rodeos. –Han perdió la batalla, ¿escuchas? Los malos se lo han llevado y él morirá. Si tu estas aun viva es porque…

Pero la voz de la kunoichi fue apagada por el fuerte llanto que brotó de Yun. Las lágrimas corrían como ríos cruzando su rostro mientras los sollozos salían desde su pecho.

–¡No... Han-chi no puede…! –balbuceaba entre el llanto mientras Amaya le miraba sin saber muy bien como tranquilizarla. Decirle la verdad había sido mala idea. –¡Él… él dijo que no me dejaría… sola!

Amaya miraba a la niña sollozar desconcertada. No tenía idea de cómo callarla por los buenos modos porque a cada palabra que intentaba decir, Yun solo chillaba con más fuerza, ahogando sus palabras. Así que, sin saber que otra cosa podría hacer, Amaya esperó a que el llanto de la niña cesara por si solo, una hora después.

–¿Ahora me escucharas? –le pregunto mientras la chiquilla se secaba los ojos y se sorbía la nariz. Yun asintió levemente.

–Como te dije, el Cinco co… es decir, Han fue derrotado por los malos. –viendo que el llanto de la niña estaba por reanudarse Amaya decidió salteárse la parte mala. –Y él me pidió… –"obligo", era la palabra que llegaba a la mente de la kunoichi pelirroja. –que te cuidara por él, ¿entiendes?

Por fin, las manos de Yun se apartaron de su rostro y miró con sus ojos bien abiertos a la Akatsuki, que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación.

–Han-chi prometió que no me dejaría sola. –dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su cara.

–¡Eso! –Amaya se esforzaba por no ser muy dura con Yun, ya había visto el mal resultado de ser directo con un niño. – Y él… –"_ese bastardo endemoniado_" – él no te dejo sola, ¿verdad? Él me dejo a mí para cuidarte como si fueras mi vida. –y eso era una verdad muy literal.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy inesperado: Amaya tuvo que reprimir todos sus instintos asesinos para no terminar matando a Yun cuando esta se abalanzo sobre ella y, en contra de lo que la kunoichi se esperaba, la abrazo. Amaya se sintió inesperadamente fuera de lugar en un escena así, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había abrazado así que ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Pero esta vez, el pequeño engendro que había sido ligado a su vida a la fuerza le agradecía el gesto de esa manera. Sin saber exactamente cómo pasó, las manos de Amaya se cerraron en torno a la niña, esta vez sin pretender hacerle daño.

--

Los tres shinobis que conformaban la comitiva cayeron sobre el pequeño espacio despejado del bosque. Sabía que alguien debería estar por ahí. Todos mostraban sus bandas con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la cascada, pero a quien se había referido Ice era a la única mujer, y la más joven de los tres, que había en el grupo: a simple vista, no lucía como una mujer, solo cuando se le observaba con cuidado se podía asegurar que lo era; tenía la piel de un tono moreno cobrizo y cargaba un bulto rojo en su espalda, usaba el cabello de color mentolado corto hasta los hombros y tenía unos grandes ojos de un tono que oscilaba entre el rojo y el naranja.

Por un instante, la mirada de la chica se poso en el punto en donde se encontraban Miyuki y Ice, inmóviles. Las manos de Ice apretaron todavía con más fuerza los hombros de Miyuki, esta lucho por contenerse de decir cualquier cosa o moverse. Los tres ninjas miraban en torno a ellos en busca de alguna señal de movimiento pero no fueron capaces de detectar nada.

–Ya se han de haber ido. –dijo uno. Un hombre alto, con el mismo tono de piel que la chica y con ojos de un color similar a los de ella, solo que mas pequeños.

–¿Creen que haya sido Akatsuki? –instó el otro, un tipo de complexión mas delgada con los ojos como dos rendijas negras alargadas. Miyuki aguantó la respiración, ¿cómo podían saber que ellas andaban por ahí? ¿y porqué Ice reaccionaba así?

–No lo creo. –corroboró la chica, su voz tampoco resultaba muy femenina ya que hablaba con un acento muy grave y en un tono muy elevado. –Ya saben, a esos tipos les gusta andar exhibiéndose. No son de la clase de criminales que se esconden o huyen.

–Tienes razón, Fuu. –apremió el mas grande. –Pero sabes que debemos tener cuidado…

–Teniendo en tu interior al Bijuu de las siete colas, es seguro que ellos no tardaran en venir por ti. –prosiguió el otro acompañante, aun escudriñando entre los árboles. –No podemos permitir que ellos te atrapen.

–Tampoco es como si a los de la aldea les importara mucho. –le cortó Fuu. –El día en que me muera de una vez por todas ellos serán felices.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y luego, el mayor se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

–No digas eso, Fuu. Sabes que Jin y yo no pensamos así.

–Ya, pero tu eres mi hermano y Jin… bueno, Jin es raro. –dirigió una mirada extraña al que se llama Jin, como disculpándose. –Da igual, será mejor que continuemos.

Los otros dos asintieron al tiempo y tres pares de piernas despegaron del suelo del bosque. No fue hasta varios minutos después, cuando era seguro que no podrían detectarlas que Ice y Miyuki se relajaron y pudieron volver a hablar por fin.

–¿Esa chica era el Jinchuuriki del siete colas? –le pregunto Miyuki en cuanto pudo articular palabra.

–Así es. –Ice tenía los ojos puestos con determinación en el punto donde se había perdido la escuadra de ninjas. –Tendremos que seguirlos con cuidado para no perderles la pista. No contaba con que la acompañasen ninjas tan hábiles como esos dos…

–¿Los conoces? –le preguntó Miyuki, guidada por la curiosidad.

Ice asintió.

–Son jounins de la cascada, y son muy fuertes. Una vez escuche a Kaku-chan mencionar algo sobre ellos. Quería hacerse con el corazón del grandote. –Miyuki apenas pudo notar la gota de tristeza que había en la voz de Ice.

–No podremos hacer nada si continúa con ellos dos. –observó Miyuki.

–Eso no será problema, Miyuki-chan. Nos encargaremos de separarlos de ella, será sencillo mientras no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia. –afirmó Ice.

Miyuki suspiro. Tan solo esperaba ser capaz de resistir hasta que llegara el momento indicado. El enfrentamiento que se avecinaba contra el Jinchuuriki de las Siete colas era lo más lejano que podía percibir en su futuro. Debía asegurarse de ser capaz de ver más allá.

--

–¿A-amaya-san? –le llamó.

Amaya, cruzada de piernas sobre el viejo colchón de la cama de su pequeña habitación de hotel, frunció el entrecejo molesta y detuvo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hacia ya algún tiempo que el líder les llamó pero ella todavía no podía unirse a los demás para sellar el Bijuu que Rye se encargó de capturar. Y todo, todo era culpa de esa criatura de la que no se podía desprender. El problema residía en que iba a mantenerse inmóvil durante un par de días (algo con lo que ella no tenía complicaciones) y no podía dejar que la chiquilla se muriera de hambre o desesperación durante ese tiempo. Por eso tuvo que rentar una habitación en una pequeña posada en el camino y darle a la niña las instrucciones necesarias para asegurarse de vivir hasta acabar de sellar el Bijuu.

–¿Amaya-san? –repitió.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo la Akatsuki tratando de ocultar el enojo que sentía por su interrupción, no deseaba otra escena como la de la tarde anterior.

–¿Cuánto tiempo dices que vas a estar así?

–Tres o cuatro días.

–¿Y que voy a comer?

Amaya suspiró. Ya tenía mucho retraso.

–Pide lo que se te antoje a la dueña de la posada.

–¿Y tu que vas a comer?

–Yo comeré cuando acabe lo que tengo que hacer. –respondió de mala gana.

–¡Pero tienes que comer! ¡T e vas a desnutrir si no comes, Amaya-san! –le replicó la niña estirando sus brazos.

–¡No me va a pasar nada! ¡Tu preocúpate por mantenerte viva! –de nuevo la kunoichi había estallado. Yun le miraba sin decir palabra con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. –Quiero decir… –Amaya previó el peligro. "_que no llore, que no llore_" pedía en su interior. –yo puedo resistir muchos días sin comer, por eso soy un ninja, estaré bien. Tu solo cuídate, ¿si?

–Si. –asintió la niña, repentinamente feliz y salió al patio para tomar aire, algo que Amaya agradeció inmensamente. Necesitaba concentrarse.

La pelirroja se puso en posición de meditación y junto las manos en un único símbolo mientras cerraba los ojos. Inmediatamente su esencia fue transferida a otro lugar. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontró dentro de una caverna, posicionada sobre uno de los dedos de una vieja estatua con nueve ojos, de los cuales solo faltaban cuatro de abrirse.

–Llegas tarde.

--

–¿Estas segura de que va a funcionar? –Miyuki sabía que, en cierta manera, Ice era mucho más hábil a la hora de idear planes que ella. Pero en ese momento pensaba que ese enfrentamiento con Sasuke había dejado graves daños en la cabeza de Ice.

–¿Porqué no habría de funcionar? –inquirió esta viendo a Miyu como a un simio al que se le enseña a escribir.

–Tú los oíste. Ellos saben como se mueve Akatsuki, no caerán en algo como eso. –Miyuki, esta vez, sentía que tenía la completa razón. Llevaban más de un día siguiendo al trío de shinobis de manera increíble: desde embarrase de barro (Miyuki únicamente, ya que Ice estaba herida y sí sabía efectuar jutsus de ocultamiento bastante buenos) para ocultar su olor hasta jutsus extraños para ocultar su presencia. Pero Ice decía que ya era momento de entrar en acción y Miyuki no podía convencerle de lo contrario.

–Deja de quejarte, Yukie-chan, y haz bien tu trabajo. Iré a cubrirte en cuanto me haya desecho de los otros dos. –espetó Ice formando un sello con sus manos y dos replicas de ella aparecieron a su lado. Al tiempo, cada una de las replicas hizo otro jutsu: la de la izquierda quedó transformada en una copia de Kisame mientras que la otra en una de Itachi.

Miyuki aun dudaba del plan de Ice, pero cuando vio lo bien que Ice conseguía llevarlo a cabo, ya que sus clones disfrazados resultaban tan intimidantes como los verdaderos Akatsuki, no pudo replicar más.

Ice hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a la figura de Itachi, Miyuki podría jurar que de un momento a otro Ice se arrojaría y patearía a su propio clon, e inmediatamente desvío la mirada al que tenía la forma de Kisame: grande y azul con escamas incluidas.

–Me quedaron bastante bien. –dijo al fin con autosuficiencia. –Todo será pan comido. Esos ninjas saben que los Akatsuki "normales" se mueven en parejas y jamás pensaran que más de una pareja anda rondado por ahí, además tengo esto. –y saco unos pequeños rollos de pergamino de sus bolsillos, le entregó unos al falso Kisame y otros al falso Itachi, a quien extrañamente no miraba directamente a pesar de ser obra suya.

–¿Qué son esos pergaminos? –le preguntó Miyuki extrañada. Ice no los había mencionado en el plan.

–Son jutsus robados. –respondió esta con naturalidad.

–¿Se pueden robar jutsus? –en verdad Ice resultaba una ladrona hecha y derecha, robaba de todo.

–Por supuesto que si, Miyuki-chan. ¿Se puede saber en que mundo vives? –Miyuki se abstuvo de contestar esa pregunta. –Pero es bastante difícil, estos nos servirán para darle más credibilidad a nuestros señuelos y hacer que esos dos jounins caigan en la trampa.

–Ahora tu plan tiene más sentido. –observó Miyuki.

–Siempre ha tenido sentido. –bufó su compañera para luego girarse y darles instrucciones a los falsos Akatsuki.

Miyuki no la oyó. Sentía como el nerviosismo aumentaba dentro de si. Ice había sido bastante amable al hacerse cargo de los otros dos, pero ella, Miyuki, tendría que enfrentarse al peor: al Jinchuuriki. No lo admitía en voz alta, pero Miyuki tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

--

El líder, cuyos ojos grisáceos estaban conformados por varios círculos concéntricos, miró con severidad a Amaya que acababa de aparecer sobre su puesto.

–Llegas tarde. –habló. No necesitaba decir más para hacer caer su reprimenda.

–He tenido contratiempos. –se justificó la mujer cuyos ojos esmeralda resplandecían en una mirada firme.

–Ya me imaginó qué clase de contratiempos. –murmuró una de las partes de Zetsu con una risilla.

Amaya lamentó no estar con su cuerpo en ese lugar porque en ese mismo instante se hubiera asegurado de cerrarle permanentemente la boca a Zetsu.

–¿Eh? –Kisame abría mucho sus pequeños y redondos ojos en la mano opuesta de la estatua, viendo el lugar vacío a un lado de Amaya. –¿Y la otra? ¿Dónde esta el monstruito que iba contigo?

Al juzgar por la mirada del líder él estaba a punto de abordar esa parte.

–Murió. –respondió secamente Amaya. Todas las cabezas de los pocos miembros restantes de Akatsuki se giraron para escucharla. –Se aniquiló a si misma para poder derrotar al Jinchuuriki.

–Ah. –la voz de Kisame denotaba un poco de lamento. –Es una lástima. Sin Tobi y sin ella, Akatsuki se convertirá en algo realmente deprimente, eran los únicos conversadores de por aquí. Aunque me hubiera gustado verla morir…

–Deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto, Kisame. –le cortó el líder. –Fue ella quien luchó contra el Jinchuuriki. –Kisame le hizo un gesto de desden, pero calló.

Entonces hubo un breve silencio mientras comenzaban con el sellado.

–Un momento. –dijo de nuevo el Hoshigaki mientras extraían el demonio del cuerpo desfallecido de Han. –¿No se suponía que íbamos a sellar dos Bijuu? ¿Dónde esta el otro?

–El de las siete colas aun no ha sido capturado. –informó el líder. Desgraciadamente para él, era el único que podía responder las preguntas de Kisame.

–¿No fueron Miyuki y Ice por él? –cuestionó Amaya que había recordado la falta de palabras de Zetsu en lo referente a esas dos.

El líder asintió con la cabeza.

–Parece ser que se desviaron un poco en el camino a hacer otras cosas, pero ahora están de nuevo tras la pista del Bijuu. –contestó el líder. –Hablando de eso, –y el Rinnengan se fijó el Itachi. –será mejor que se mantengan en alerta con Uchiha Sasuke, de alguna manera se las arreglo para sobrevivir a la lucha contra Deidara. Hace poco atacó a Ice y su compañera. Esta claro que esta tras de ti, Itachi, y también tras del resto de Akatsuki.

–¡Parece que tu hermanito sigue vivo después de todo, Itachi! –dijo Kisame a su compañero. –¡Cómo era de esperarse del hermano de Itachi!

–Ya cállate Kisame. –replicó el líder exasperado y de nuevo el lugar se sumió en un largo silencio.

--

Los tres detuvieron su marcha abruptamente. Cada uno percibía, de manera diferente, como se les aproximaban. Era seguro que se dirigían a ellos porque la dirección del enemigo se marcaba en el sonido de sus pasos veloces, que se movían en línea recta hacia el trío de la cascada.

–¿Qué es eso?

Dos borrones negros atravesaron las copas de los árboles frente a ellos, deslizándose a gran velocidad. Pero los shinobis no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron en guardia.

–¡Akatsuki! –chilló Jin al contemplar el uniforme oscuro con nubes rojas que utilizaban los dos hombres. –¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que nos estaban siguiendo!

Los otros dos no dijeron nada, tanto Fuu como su hermano mayor tenían la vista clavada en los dos Akatsuki y mantenían una posición agazapada, preparados para reaccionar al menor indicio de ataque. Pero sus atacantes, un hombre de piel azul, alto, y otro de cabello negro más bajito, permanecían calmos, escudriñando a sus objetivos.

–¿Este es el Jinchuuriki de las siete colas, Itachi? Ja, es solo una niña ¿o es un niño? Da igual, será fácil capturarlo. –dijo el más alto a quien los acompañantes de Fuu reconocieron como Hoshigaki Kisame, un ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla.

El otro no dijo nada, pero tenía una mirada escarlata que causaba una terrible impresión sobre los presentes. Sin duda era el shanringan, el temible dojutsu del clan Uchiha, así que el otro debió haber pertenecido a Konoha.

–¡Itachi Uchiha! –clamó Kenta, el hermano de Fuu. –¡Ese tipo masacro a todo un clan en la villa de la Hoja! ¡Es peligroso!

De inmediato, los dos jounins de la cascada se posicionaron frente a Fuu, después de todo esa era la razón de que viajaran con ella: para protegerla de Akatsuki y evitar que la organización criminal se hiciera con su Bijuu. Akatsuki no dio señales de tratar de atacar hasta que Kisame dirigió su mano sobre la empuñadura de la extraña espada cubierta de vendajes que llevaba en la espalda, una pequeña sonrisa salió del Akatsuki mientras se giraba a la velocidad justa para destrozar un clon de agua de Jin quien ya había comenzado su ataque.

–¿Eso es todo? –le reto el pez, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. Acto seguido empezó a formar sellos. –Estilo de agua, jutsu de la gran ola.

De la nada saltaron grandes cantidades de agua del suelo que arrasaron el bosque y a los luchadores. Sin embargo, los tres ninjas de la cascada notaron que existía algo extraño en ese jutsu. Una fuerza extraña lo estaba manipulando, pues ellos conocían bien las técnicas de agua y estaban seguros que la fuerte corriente de viento que los empujo junto con ese jutsu no era algo normal.

En medio del torrente de agua Fuu se encontró de pronto sola. Se hizo con la rama de un árbol y espero a que los devastadores efectos de la técnica de agua pasaran, ¿qué pretendía ese tipo con un ataque como ese? Cuando la kunoichi miró a los alrededores tuvo su respuesta: ninguno de sus compañeros estaba a la vista y no podía percibir a ninguno de los dos cerca; querían separarla de sus guardianes.

–¡Jin! ¡Kenta! ¡Respondan! –gritó. Pero resultó inútil, no había señal de ellos en ningún lado.

Había algo extraño en la forma en la que habían sido atacados. Ellos estaban bien informados, y Fuu sabía que Akatsuki no tenía ese patrón de batalla. Algo no estaba del todo bien y justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si sus atacantes eran verdaderos miembros de Akatsuki una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeo y la lanzó contra el suelo humedecido por el anterior torrente de agua.

Fuu se incorporó en cuanto pudo con algunos cuantos rasguños. Sin duda alguna eso no fue una simple brisa. Sus ojos de color rojo cobrizo se agudizaron mientras giraba la cabeza, ya con su cuerpo totalmente en guardia, y observaba los rededores en busca de la más mínima señal de vida. Un movimiento en su flaco izquierdo le obligó a girarse hacia allá, lanzando de inmediato un kunai hacia esa dirección pero otro ataque de viento la golpeo desde el extremo opuesto. Esta vez, Fuu no cayo al suelo, solo así consiguió fijar la vista sobre su agresor: era una mujer que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por la capa oscura de Akatsuki, con cabello negro y ojos de un color turquesa que le miraban firmemente mientras sus manos sostenían una espada.

–Tu eres el Jinchuuriki del siete colas… –le oyó murmurar y entonces no le cupo duda alguna.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Akatsuki.

* * *

Bien, ahi esta. Esperando su reacción. Próximo capítulo sin fecha específica porque no sé que tan ocupada llegue a estar con los examenes esta semana. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por su paciencia al leerla.


	31. Cara a Cara

**

* * *

**

**Cara a Cara**

Finalmente, Miyuki se decidió a mostrarse. No podía ganar más tiempo atacando de entre las sombras. Había mejorado potencialmente en cuanto a ocultarse, pero aun no era tan buena y tampoco era su técnica atacando en largas distancias. Aprovechando que su oponente recibió un segundo ataque de su parte, se dispuso salir de su posición pero no consiguió ser lo suficientemente rápida como para atreverse a atacarle.

–El Jinchuuriki del siete colas… –se oyó decir y entonces estuvo frente a frente con ella.

De inmediato Miyuki supo que Fuu no estaba para nada dispuesta a entregarse a Akatsuki. Sus ojos mostraban un valor que Miyu jamás había llegado a tener y el miedo comenzó a llenar su interior, ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que no se iba a dar por vencido?

–¿Eres un Akatsuki? –la voz de la Jinchuuriki no denotaba temor en ninguna parte y expresaba una anormal curiosidad.

Miyuki asintió. Tenía que aparentar la calma y estilo distintivo de la organización y sabía de antemano que si hablaba su voz iba a traicionar esa apariencia imponente. No se esperara que el Jinchuuriki no se sintiera presionado por estar frente a un Akatsuki, aunque Miyuki no tuviera un nivel tan elevado como el resto.

Recordando cuál era su papel ahí, Miyuki se preparo para comenzar la batalla. Ya en su mano sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de Kasei, pues no se arriesgaría hasta que fuera necesario para usar a Kurohane; pero cuando por fin iba a hacer su movimiento Fuu dijo algo que Miyuki no se esperaba oír:

–No sabía que alguien del clan Kazehane se había unido a Akatsuki. –Miyuki le miró, un tanto sorprendida a los ojos y tirando por la borda su intento de lucir como una criminal seria y genial. –¿Eres Akemi?

Miyuki negó lentamente, reposicionandose para su ataque.

–Yo soy Miyuki. –dijo con el tono más tranquilo que pudo salir de su boca.

–Oh, eso explica porque el clan no ha reportado noticias tuyas a la aldea, tratan de ocultar su vergüenza… –Miyuki debería haberse sentido ofendida por ese comentario pero ni siquiera le afectó ya que no se trataba de ola misma Miyuki, a la verdadera probablemente le habría molestado. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que lo que Fuu buscaba era distraerla.

–No trates de hacer tiempo, tus acompañantes no vendrán. –le advirtió a Fuu confiando en que Ice se encargaría de ellos. De otra manera no tendría oportunidad. –Mi compañera ya se esta haciendo cargo de ellos.

La expresión de la kunoichi de la cascada se endureció un poco.

–Una jugada sucia para tratarse de Akatsuki. –espetó Fuu dirigiendo su mano al bulto envuelto en mantas rojas que llevaba en la espalda y la batalla se disparó.

--

Un largo y delgado dragón azulado paso rozando la capa del Uchiha, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por ese hecho. La técnica del oponente se desvaneció en cientos de gotas de agua que cayeron sobre el suelo del bosque, al tiempo que el Akatsuki aterrizaba suavemente sobre el pasto.

Kenta no se explicaba la situación. Tenía entendido que Itachi Uchiha era de la clase de ninjas que utilizaban formidables Genjutsus, pero hasta ahora, de alguna extraña manera, él no había caído presa de ninguno. Además, estaba el hecho de que la pareja de Akatsukis los había separado, eso tampoco encajaba en lo que sabían con respecto a la organización.

El jounin de la Cascada sacó una gigantesca shuriken que llevaba atada al cinturón y se dispuso a arrojársela a su contrincante. Mientras la shuriken trazaba su trayectoria hacia la silueta del Uchiha, Kenta creo un segundo dragón de agua que siguió a la shuriken.

Como había esperado, Itachi esquivo sin ningún problema la shuriken y, luego, con un poco más de complicaciones resulto ileso del dragón de agua, pero lo que el Akatsuki no se esperaba era ver la segunda shuriken que se escondía en la sombra de la primera camuflada por el jutsu anterior. Con una increíble destreza y velocidad, Utachi salto justo por encima de la espiral de la shuriken evadiéndola. Pero cuando el Akatsuki tocó de nuevo el suelo, Kenta se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él: el dorso del hombre se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y la, hasta entonces inexpresiva, cara del Uchiha compuso un gesto de dolor al tiempo que sus manos se apoyaban sobre uno de sus costados para luego explotar en una voluta de humo.

Kenta estaba contrariado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Su cerebro no acababa de entender lo que había pasado cuando sintió una presencia muy ligera que se aproximaba hacia él. Pero para cuando pudo reaccionar esa presencia ya estaba demasiado cerca. Lo único que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue un borrón negruzco que embestía contra el, sintió una punzada en el cuello y cayó al instante, para ya no levantarse nunca más.

Ice, aun sujetando firmemente en su puño la pequeña lanceta envenenada que le había clavado al ninja, lo miro con aprehensión. Había actuado rápido pero aun así, no le resultó tan fácil como antes. Esa maldita herida aun la mantenía limitada de una manera horrible. Ahora podía comprender porqué a Rye le frustraba tanto ese sello que le habían hecho. Se sentía demasiado impotente.

La joven kunoichi se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Uno menos" pensó en su fuero interno. Había aprovechado bien la deficiencia de su clon en el campo de batalla y había tomado por sorpresa al grandulón, pero aun tenía que hacerse cargo de otro más y estaba segura de que ese resultaría más difícil puesto que se trataba de un rastreador. Si había alguien que podía tirar por la borda el plan era ese tipo, pero Ice aun no podía ir por él. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento y esperar a que las punzadas de dolor en su abdomen desaparecieran para arriesgarse a hacer otro movimiento. Usar clones de esa manera resultaba muy agotador. Solo tendría que confiar en que Miyuki podría hacerse cargo de la situación, y era precisamente esa cuestión la que más le inquietaba...

--

Yun corrió a toda prisa hacia la habitación en la que estaban hospedadas ella y la kunoichi pelirroja. Sus pequeñas piernas tardaron bastante en alcanzar a llegar hasta ahí, abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió hacia la figura de Amaya, quien reposaba tranquilamente con piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón de la litera. Yun la sacudió, sabía que no debía interrumpirla pero no tenía muchas opciones y, gracias a que había vivido un buen tiempo al lado de un ninja, sabía que la situación lo ameritaba.

–¡Amaya-san! ¡Amaya-san, por favor despiértese! –Gritó Yun a su lado.

_Amaya frunció el ceño._

–_¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó el líder, mientras sellaban los Bijuus, notando la expresión de la kunoichi._

–¡Amaya-san vienen hacia acá! ¡Vienen muchos, Amaya-san!

–_Parece ser que hay problemas. –respondió la kunoichi aun sin poder dejar el sellado de los Bijuu. No deseaba quedar mal parada en su primera reunión de ese tipo en la organización pero todo el griterío de esa pequeña niña resultaba muy molesto y le impedía concentrarse, además de que no tenía sentido._

_La Akatsuki sintió la mirada de Zetsu, quien ya debería de haber deducido qué clase de problemas era a los que se refería._

–_¿A qué te refieres con problemas? –le replicó el líder, inquisitivo._

–¡Amaya-san! –Yun le estrujaba, halándola del brazo, como queriéndola sacar de ahí. –¡Por favor, no me deje sola, Amaya-san! ¡Ellos vienen por usted, Amaya-san!

_El ceño de la kunoichi se junto aun más mientras su cerebro buscaba una manera de evitar un problema. No podía permitir que le ocurriera nada a su cuerpo. Fuera a lo que fuera a lo que se refería esa niña; pero también podía ser una broma… _

–_Parece ser que alguien viene a matarme. –respondió tratando de escuchar lo que ocurría ahí donde estaba su cuerpo, en la habitación de la pequeña posada. No era una broma, alguien se acercaba._

–_¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió Kisame con saña antes de que el líder pudiera formular otra pregunta. –No puedes dejarnos o de otra manera tardaremos aun más en sellar el Bijuu._

–_Kisame tiene razón. –apremió el líder_.

Las ventanas se quebraron esparciendo cientos de trozos de cristal mientras Yun continuaba jaloneándola y gritando. Sintió las presencias escurriéndose a la habitación. Amaya era lista, estaba preparada para aniquilarlos al instante cuando reparó en la falla de su plan: nada le garantizaba que Yun siguiera viva…

_La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua en tono de reprobación antes de desaparecer del lugar donde el resto de Akatsuki se encontraba sellando los Bijuus. _

–_¡Bah! ¡Se ha ido! –musitó el espadachín de la niebla. _

_El líder miraba aun el lugar donde Amaya se había esfumado. Dejar el lugar así. Era difícil imaginarse qué estaba pasando qué habían obligado a Amaya a marcharse de manera tan repentina._

Yun se cubrió la cabeza para evitar ser herida por los cristales. Aun no habían transcurrido más de un par de segundos cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba y la movía de su lugar. Al siguiente segundo ya se encontraba en la calle frente a la posada. Alzó el rostro y vio la melena rojiza de Amaya que la había sacado de la habitación, cuya ventana estaba completamente destrozada y por la cual surgieron cuatro figuras escurridizas que las rodearon.

–¿Amaya-san? –la kunoichi ya había formado una larga línea de sellos y de la nada, fue elevándose una cortina azulada que las rodeaba como una burbuja de cristal. Solo entonces Yun se dio cuenta de que era agua.

–Mantente a mi lado. –le pidió Amaya. Era como si ella estuviera dividida en dos cuerpos y tuviera que cuidar de los dos para asegurar su supervivencia. El problema era que su segundo cuerpo no le facilitaba nada las cosas. –No podemos permitir que nada nos pase.

Amaya, por fin tomando un pequeño momento de reposo luego de la repentina irrupción en su cuarto, se fijo en las siluetas borrosas de quienes les rodeaban. Necesitaba saber quiénes eran y porqué estaban ahí antes de atreverse a hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Entonces distinguió una cabellera rubia y el protector de la aldea de la Hoja, y supo al instante quién había ido a buscarla.

--

Miyuki seguía sorprendiéndose de si misma: en cuanto vio a Fuu tomar el bulto rojo en su espalda un mecanismo en su interior se encendió: su único objetivo era evitar que Fuu usara lo que sea que se escondía entre esa tela roja. Dio un gran salto por sobre la cabeza de la Jinchuuriki mientras formaba los sellos que el azul Akatsuki le había enseñado. Calló al suelo, sopló y una enorme bola de fuego surgió de su aliento quemando el lugar donde se debería encontrar la Jinchuuriki.

Cuando acabó su jutsu Miyuki descubrió un cuerpo calcinado que luego se desmorono en trozos de carbón. Fuu había escapado. Eso ya se lo esperaba Miyu, pues sabía que matar a la Jinchuuriki no era una opción, tenía que derrotara y entregarla a la organización con vida. Aguzó sus sentidos en espera de una señal de la Jinchuuriki. Sentía su presencia en el aire, sabía que estaba ahí, rondándola, buscando el momento más indicado para atacar.

Y así lo hizo: de entre seis puntos diferentes de entre los arbustos surgieron gruesas cadenas, que se tensaban y se deslizaban a gran velocidad en torno a ella, como rápidas serpientes, enjaulándola en el centro de una estrella de seis puntas. Por suerte, Miyuki alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo: giró al instante a Kasei en su mano izquierda empuñándola de manera que la cuchilla de la espada corriera paralela a su antebrazo mientras que con la derecha hacia lo mismo con Kurohane. Las cadenas chocaron con los sables de ambas espadas y con la espalda de Miyuki, que sintió un dolor inusual en esta, como si los grandes eslabones de metal le quemaran la piel a través de la ropa. Quedó en una postura forzada, obligada a hacer algo rápido antes de que fuera atacada desde otro punto o las cadenas le partieran la espalda con la tremenda fuerza con la que se enroscaban a su alrededor. Lanzó un gran torrente de chakra hacia sus brazos…

Las cadenas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo, Miyuki estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de esa acción aun sujetando a las dos espadas, una en cada mano. Ahora comprendía mejor que Fuu no era un enemigo al que se le pudiera permitir tomar la iniciativa. No bajaría su guardia. Había estado muy cerca. Y ahora, todo su cuerpo le dolía, desde la espalda hasta el brazo con el que sostenía a Kurohane, se había dañado con su propio chakra.

Miyuki miró a su alrededor, la frondosidad del bosque no le permitía saber dónde estaba Fuu. Otro ataque sorpresa podría terminar poniéndola en grandes problemas y aun no había ni rastro de Ice. Pero Miyuki ya había aprendido que no debía depender de los demás así que decidió ocuparse del problema con su propio poder. Cruzó las espadas frente a su rostro al tiempo que hacía su siguiente jutsu:

–¡Estilo de viento, técnica del gran golpe de viento!

Como si fueran cortados por sierras invisibles, los grandes árboles del bosque que le rodeaban fueron despedazados y caían, desmoronándose, a su alrededor y ahí le vio: Fuu había sido sorprendida por la técnica de Miyu y huía de los arboles que amenazaban con aplastarla. Liberando chakra en la planta de sus pies para tener más impulso y velocidad, Miyuki salió disparada tras de ella ignorando el dolor que la técnica había impuesto a su cuerpo. Le llegó a Fuu saltando por detrás y dejo caer el peso de su espada sobre la figura de la Jinchuuriki…

--

Lo sentía, en ese momento no solo la presencia del gran Akatsuki azul se movía hacia él, sino también otra más: mucho más rápida y con movimientos más certeros. Jin estaba envuelto en una encrucijada: en ese momento ambas presencias estaban a punto de asesinarlo, una moviéndose en las sombras y la segunda, la del Akatsuki, yendo directo hacia él.

El jounin de la cascada, con su complexión flacucha y su piel pálida, no era de la clase que tuviera oportunidad a la hora de luchar usando Taijutsu. Lo único que tenía a su favor contra este enemigo desconocido, porque los esquemas de ataque no eran de Akatsuki por más que la capa negra quisiera convencerlo de lo contrario, era una habilidad increíble para huir y que había sido una de las principales razones por las que lo eligieron para escoltar a Fuu, a pesar de que en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había sido de sus dos compañeros.

Se entregó por completo a su instinto en el momento en el que se vio sin salida: sintió cómo Samehada le rozaba apenas la coronilla y al otro par de pies, más ligeros, que estaban cerca de su espalda, justo sobre su punto ciego. Jin optó por ignorar ese movimiento y acabó con un tajo de su kunai con el enemigo del frente, que se desvaneció con un "¡Paff!", giró lo más pronto que pudo para encarar la siguiente y la escena se congelo durante un segundo: Jin se encontró de frente con el enemigo; era una mujer bajita, joven al juzgar su rostro de ojos grandes y ambarinos y facciones suaves aun, de complexión delgada que resultaba notoria a pesar de la capa que le cubría el cuerpo, y la capa… se trataba del uniforme de Akatsuki.

Las manos del shinobi se estiraron de manera anormal hacia atrás y Ice quedo inmovilizada, como si su tiempo hubiera sido congelado, detenida a escasos centímetros de su blanco, atada por cientos de cuerdas invisibles que le impedían continuar su marcha. Tardó unos segundos en esa estúpida pose antes de que reaccionara y fuera sustituida por un tronco seco. De cualquier manera eso había sido tiempo suficiente como para que el ninja de la cascada se reincorporara y se pusiera nuevamente alerta, el elemento sorpresa de Ice había sido estropeado junto con su clon.

La estrategia se repitió una vez más. Jin, a pesar de estar preparado para un nuevo ataque, apenas si fue capaz de inmovilizar a Ice con sus hilos especiales. Esta quedo nuevamente congelada, pero no con una expresión de rabia como la ocasión anterior, sino con un una simple sonrisa. La Ice en la trampa de Jin reventó dando a entender que se trataba de un clon y, antes de que el pudiera captar la esencia de lo ocurrido por completo, Ice le atacó sorteando su trampa con una gran habilidad. Lo único que pudo hacer el ninja de la cascada fue interponer su kunai entre el y arma plateada que resplandecía en la mano de la Akatsuki, pero no fue suficiente: aunque no alcanzó a lastimarle el rostro, si le dejo una larga y fina cortada en el brazo y parte del pecho.

Los dos ninjas se separaron. Jin, del tipo que no pierde detalle de los movimientos del contrincante, observó con asombro como Ice retrocedía dando un largo salto y cayendo con las cuatro extremidades sobre el suelo, agazapándose como un felino. Era hábil, pero al juzgar por la forma en que caía, Jin dedujo que debería estar herida. No sería difícil si él se movía con cautela…

Para su sorpresa, Ice se incorporó y se esfumo de entre los árboles. ¿Huía? Si así era Jin no podía permitírselo. Dio un paso y se tambaleo. Se apoyo sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras intentaba entender; sus heridas no sangraban de manera alarmante como para sentirse así a causa de la falta de sangre, era algo más. Mientras sentía como lentamente perdía las energías recordó el ataque: Ice, el resplandor plateado de la cuchilla y una extraña sensación de humedad. Solo cuando comenzaba a caer al suelo lo entendió: el tantou (n/a: tantou es, prácticamente, una navaja al estilo japonés) con el que le había atacado estaba impregnado de una sustancia: veneno.

--

Amaya concibió el asombro, el miedo y la fascinación a la vez. Sabía quienes le rodeaban y no podía creérselo del todo: nada menos que el equipo siete de Konoha, el equipo del Jinchuuriki del Nueve Colas. Al otro lado de la barrera de agua que giraba como una gran esfera en torno a ella y Yun se encontraban sus enemigos. De haber estado ella sola, hubiera sido fácil escapar; pero con Yun a su lado las cosas cambiaban. Miró de reojo a la niña que estaba de pie a su lado, asustada, mientras su menta concebía un plan: ¿qué pasaba si ella capturaba al Jinchuuriki de las nueve colas? No era su misión, pero le acarrearía buenos méritos y dejaría de lado el hecho de que abandonara el sellado del Bijuu. Los ninja de Konoha eran muy morales y estaba segura de que no podrían hacerle daño a la chiquilla. Su plan estaba listo, y Amaya lo concibió como perfecto.

–Yun, escucha, –le dijo sabiendo que los ninjas detrás de su barrera no serían capaces de oírla y, al igual que ella, tampoco podrían distinguir con seguridad qué estaba pasando. –hay algo que tienes que hacer si quieres salir con vida de aquí: cuando deshaga la barrera quiero que… –Amaya le explico su idea de la manera más entendible que pudo. Yun asintió a cada cosa que se le pedía y no protesto cuando la kunoichi le tomo en brazos y puso el filo de una kunai junto a la garganta de la niña.

La esfera de agua que rotaba en torno a las dos se vino abajo pero ninguno de quienes las rodeaban atacó. Amaya sonrió para sus adentros, los ninjas de la Hoja eran fáciles de manipular.

–Si intentan algo, la mataré. –amenazó sabiendo que no había manera en la que pudiera hacer algo así.

Yun, siguiendo de manera admirable sus instrucciones, forcejeaba entre sus brazos y gemía. Las shinobis de la Hoja se quedaron como estatuas, sin saber que hacer. Contemplaba gustosa como la rabia comenzaba a emerger en los ojos del Jinchuuriki pero ella no estaba en busca de una pelea, aun.

–¡Déjala ir! –le oyó gritar a Naruto.

–La dejare ir, si ustedes me dejan ir a mí. –musito la kunoichi. Amaya era realmente fuerte, pero el enemigo le superaba en número y la ponía en una desventaja. No quería inmiscuirse en una lucha en la que su victoria no estuviera asegurada.

El ninja copia de la Hoja consulto con la mirada al resto de su equipo. No confiaban en Amaya pero, finalmente, y si querían "salvar" la vida de la pequeña, no tenían otra opción. La escuadra relajo posturas de ataque.

–Esta bien. –acepto Hatake Kakashi, sin dejar de clavar su sharingan en la kunoichi pelirroja.

Amaya, aparentemente cumpliendo su promesa alejo el kunai de la garganta de Yun y la dejo sobre el suelo, dejo caer una bomba de humo y los ninjas de la Hoja presenciaron como una mancha difusa salía a toda marcha de entre el humo de la explosión y se alejaba saltando sobre los techos de la casa.

Naruto corrió ente la voluta de humo y vio a la pequeña figura de Yun, se acerco y comprobó que ella siguiera con vida.

–¿Te encuentras bien ´dattebayo?

--

El sonido del metal chocando contra las cadenas corto el aire. Miyuki no creía que su ataque pudiera ser interceptado, pero así era: como por vida propia, las cadenas que antes estaban regadas en el suelo se deslizaron entre las manos de Fuu para detener a la katana de Miyuki, cuyo ataque no iba dirigido a cortar el metal.

Ambas kunoichi retrocedieron retomando posiciones distanciadas. Miyuki observó, con gran asombro, cómo Fuu movía las cadenas con la misma destreza con la que Sasori manipulaba sus marionetas y conseguía que estas formaran, entrelazadas entre las ramas de los arboles, un símbolo a su frente, ya solo necesitó formar un ultimo sello con el que convocó su jutsu: un gran torrente de agua proveniente de la nada fue directo a Miyuki quien, sorprendida pero precavida, ya había creado los sellos para lanzar una gran bola de fuego. Los dos elementos entraron en contacto produciendo un gran torrente de vapor que Miyuki no podía desaprovechar: una réplica suya se formó a su lado. Hacer un ataque combinado era lo único que le quedaba por intentar.

Miyuki era extrañamente consciente de que si, de tan solo vencer se tratara, ella hubiera podido matar a Fuu con facilidad. Y, aunque sus pensamientos comenzaban a tener una tendencia asesina, sabía que lo único que hacía esa lucha especialmente difícil era que no podía matar a Fuu. En cambio, Fuu no dudaría si Miyuki le daba una oportunidad para que la asesinaran como ya había visto al inicio.

Cuando Miyuki había tenido que llevar a Ice a cuestas, siendo continuamente presionada por su escasez de velocidad, practico unos cuantos trucos con su chakra que le fueron muy útiles, para avanzar mas rápido y dar saltos más largos. Todos consistían en concentrar chakra de una manera especifica en la planta del pie y en este momento Miyuki se dio cuenta de que no únicamente servían para disminuir las quejas de Ice. En una batalla podrían significar algo más.

Miyu era consciente de que aun con todo no era tan veloz como su escurridiza compañera, que todavía no aparecía, pero lo intentaría. En el peor de los casos no terminaría siendo perseguida nada más por su familia, sino también por toda una organización de criminales peligrosos pero, ¿qué más podía perder? Al fin y al cabo, ya toda su vida estaba bailando en un limbo. Y, de cualquier manera, acabando de hacer su trabajo ahí, iría a buscar al "hermanito" de Itachi y dejar que la matase. De otra manera tarde o temprano desaparecería de ese mundo, si aun no había muerto era más por suerte que por su prodigiosa habilidad.

Vio la corta cabellera color menta de Fuu girarse cuando sus pies cayeron sobre la hierba, al lado contrario de la Jinchuuriki. Lanzó una ráfaga de viento contra su contrincante. Fuu dio un alto salto en el aire poniéndose fuera del alcance del ataque de Miyuki y entonces fue cuando llegó el momento de actuar: la falsa Miyuki ya esperaba en lo alto de las ramas de un árbol. Una larga línea roja cruzo el cielo, Fuu estaba en medio del aire, era imposible escapar. Un fuerte viento alimento las llamas… Era el fin.

O eso pensó Miyuki antes de contemplar lo que se ocultaba detrás de de las llamas. Fuu se había dejado dominar por su Jinchuuriki en su intento desesperado de salvar su vida: su cuerpo había sido reemplazado por la forma de un gran escarabajo que se mantenía totalmente ileso. Por primera vez desde que inició su lucha Miyuiki estaba segura de que iba a perder. Ella sola no podría contra algo tan monstruoso, incluso desde su posición podía sentir el chakra extraño que se desprendía del Jinchuuriki.

–¡Justu prisión de espejos!

Para su asombro, Miyuki vio como un pequeño punto negro caía cerca del cuerpo del Jinchuuriki y reconoció a Ice al instante: estaba ilesa a no ser por su herida de antes que la obligo a apoyar su rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo. Pero eso no era todo. De alguna manera desconocida para Miyuki el brillante escarabajo comenzaba a perder su forma, atravesado por grandes triángulos de chakra que salían del suelo, hasta retomar la figura de Fuu quien se agitaba, tratando de desprenderse pero las partes de su cuerpo que estaban siendo tocadas por el chakra de Ice, que no parecía causarle ningún daño físico aparente, se mantenían paralizadas.

–¡Ahora Yukie-chan! ¡Acabala! –escuchó decir a su pequeña compañera que de pronto ya se encontraba a su lado. –Yo debo mantener el jutsu… –las manos de Ice se mantenían en un sello, que aparentemente luchaba por no deshacer.

Miyuki asintió. Una vez estando Fuu quieta podría asestarle un golpe que no la matara pero que no le permitiera esta despierta durante un largo periodo. Se movió rápidamente y con el canto de la katana golpeo la nuca de Fuu. La Jinchuuriki abrió mucho los ojos y luego su cabeza se inclino hacia abajo. Por fin, todo había terminado. El cuerpo de la kunoichi de la cascada cayó sobre el suelo cuando Ice deshizo su técnica. Al final, y con ayuda, a Miyuki no le pareció tan difícil.

–Esperemos a que Zetsu venga por ella. –dijo Ice, viendo el cuerpo y con la mano sobre un costado. –Hubiera sido más sencillo si no estuviera herida.

Miyuki solo asintió y se deslomo sobre el suelo. Necesitaba descansar: una vez que la euforia de la batalla comenzaba a cesar, el dolor en todo su cuerpo se hizo palpable. Pero eso podría aguantarlo. Ahora ya había capturado al Jinchuuriki, el siguiente paso ya era palpable en su futuro: buscar a Uchiha Sasuke.

--

–No te preocupes, ´dattebayo. Estando con nosotros nadie podrá hacerte daño. –le aseguró Naruto a Yun mientras esta caminaba muy pegada a él, a través el sendero del bosque y custodiada por el resto del equipo siete.

La niña miraba incesantemente en todas direcciones, como si esperara que surgiera un enemigo y los atacaran a cada paso que daban. O eso era lo que pensaban Naruto y el resto de su equipo, pero en realidad Yun estaba a la espera de Amaya.

La Akatsuki pelirroja había sido muy lista al momento de decirle a Yun lo que tenía que hacer: le había dicho que esos ninjas eran enemigos de su fallecido y amado Han y que por eso Amaya, en el lugar de Han, tendría que destruirlos (Amaya había aprendido que le resultaba más sencillo tratar a la niña con mentiras que con verdades) pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Yun. Ellas dos, trabajando en equipo, iban a destruir a la cabeza del grupo: el ninja rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki; y entregarlo a la justicia y así hacer algo por Han. Su métedo de manipulación había sido totalmente aprobado por la pequeña, quien creyó inocentemente en cada una de las palabras de la kunoichi.

Yun ya había cumplido la primera parte de sus instrucciones: unirse a los enemigos. Ahora tenía que buscar la señal de Amaya, quien debería estarlos siguiendo, y ser ella quien separase al rubio de los demás.

Por el momento todos se comportaban muy bien con ella, pero Yun sabía, también por medio de la Akatsuki, que ellos eran muy buenos mintiendo y no les iba creer. Además, Yun había aprendido hacer ciertas cosas gracias a Han y también ella era una muy buena actriz.

Mientras Yun era escoltada por los shinobis de la Hoja Amaya los seguía, oculta entre la sombras, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin había descubierto una utilidad para Yun. Sabía que había dejado pendiente el sellado de los Bijuus y que seguramente el resto de los Akatsuki tendrían que quedarse por más tiempo sellándolos. Pero si capturaba a Naruto, su causa para dejarlos estaría totalmente justificada. Solo entonces estaría verdaderamente cerca de su objetivo: la venganza en contra de su aldea natal.

Amaya los siguió hasta que oscureció sin más inconvenientes que la aparición de una serpiente negra que estuvo a punto de morderle cuando se esforzaba por o hacer ruido. Los cuatro ninjas hicieron un pequeño acampado en el bosque y hacían guardia para cuidar al resto que dormía plácidamente en la oscuridad. Aun no era momento de actuar. Amaya descanso un poco también, pero sin bajar realmente la guardia. Konoha unida era fuerte, debía esperar el momento en que estuvieran cansados y separados. Podían pasar un par de días hasta eso pero para ella no había problema.

Con lo que la pelirroja no contaba era con lo que los ninjas de la Hoja hicieron al día siguiente: era temprano en la mañana y estaban todos en un círculo, con sus capas de viaje, y con Yun tomada de la mano de la única kunoichi del equipo, Sakura. Habían acordado llevar a Yun a Konoha cuando terminara la misión para mantenerla a salvo de la peligrosa kunoichi de cabello rojo que, según todos los indicios, formaba parte en Akatsuki.

–Todo indica que nos están siguiendo. –dijo el ninja copia al resto. Amaya, aun a distancia podía oírlo gracias a un dispositivo de espionaje que había puesto en la ropa de Yun y se frustraba por ser descubierta. –Y todo indica que es la misma persona que estamos buscando.

Todos asintieron. Sabían bien a quién se refería. Sai había hecho sus criaturas de tinta y las había enviado a cuidar los alrededores por si alguien los seguía y no se equivocaban.

–Parece ser, –prosiguió Kakashi. –que esa mujer tiene un interés especial en Yun. –y su único ojo visible se fijo sobre la niña. –No sé que interés pueda tener Akatsuki en ella pero no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya…

Y si agregar más invocó a dos de sus perros ninja: uno pequeño y un poco chato mientras que el otro llevaba unos anteojos negros redondos.

–Bien ahora vamos a buscarle. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Sakura, tu y Sai irán con Akino y se llevaran a Yun… –por alguna razón que ningún de los tres pudo explicar Yun se soltó de inmediato de la kunoichi y se abrazo a la pierna de Naruto. Kakashi dio un ligero suspiro. –Bueno, Naruto y yo llevaremos a Yun y Pakkun nos guiará. Conseguirán el olor de la ropa de la niña, no creo que tengan problemas.

Amaya comenzó a alejarse de ahí mientras su mente pensaba a máxima velocidad. No contaba con esos condenados perros ninja. Se suponía que ella los seguiría a ellos y no viceversa. ¿Qué debería hacer para evitar ser descubierta antes de tiempo? Esos shinobis se había dividido en dos grupos, así les sería más sencillo encontrarla… La idea se formulo en su cabeza tan pronto recordó su objetivo. Si ellos estaban tras de ella, entonces Amaya se encargaría de conducirlos a su fin.

--

El cuerpo de Fuu cayó sobre el suelo de roca dentro de la pequeña cueva. Afuera la lluvia arreciaba su ritmo.

Miyuki suspiro mientras se sentaba junto a la pared de la estrecha cueva. Estaba completamente empapada y agotada. El cuerpo de Fuu debía pesar por lo menos el doble del de Ice, quien había avanzado por su propia cuenta al lado de Miyuki mientras esta cargaba el Jinchuuriki hasta esa pequeña apertura entre las rocas. Al parecer, Zetsu tenía algo más importante que hacer antes que ocuparse de los Jinchuurikis capturados.

–Miyuki. –Ice alzó la mirada y, así empapada como estaba, la clavó en Miyuki de una manera atemorizante.

Miyu solo acertó a mirarla, desorientada por la seriedad que su compañera había tomado y de pronto lo recordó: el miedo absurdo que la había estado preocupando desde mucho antes de saber la verdad. Algo más allá de su cabeza llena de aire y falta de recuerdos: lo que Akatsuki pretendía hacer con ella.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Un calor hormigueante invadió su cuerpo. Estaba tan estúpidamente indefensa ahí replegada contra la piedra lisa que formaba la cueva. Si Ice se proponía a hacerlo, ¿qué esperanza tenía Miyuki de escapar? Todavía estaba el hecho de que Ice se encontraba herida…

–¿Piensas continuar siendo un miembro de Akatsuki? –preguntó, en contra de todas las deducciones de Miyu.

"No." Era la respuesta verdadera y Miyuki dudo un momento pensando en si debía ser o no sincera con Ice.

–No lo creo. –dijo al fin, después de todo y sin importar cual fuera su respuesta tarde o temprano tendría que dejar la organización.

–Ya veo. –Ice esbozo una ligera sonrisa y volvió a su vista hacia la abertura de la cueva, donde se veía la lluvia caer incesante. Miyuki vio como los labios de Ice murmuraban un par de palabras más pero no fue capaz de oírle. Las reacciones inesperadas de su compañera la dejaban completamente confundida.

Una ráfaga de viento frío entro a donde se encontraban. Miyuki se hizo un ovillo en su capa de Akatsuki, la cual no usaría por mucho más, mientras meditaba: seguramente Fuu también tendría frío, pero eso no era algo de lo que tuviera caso preocuparse; la cuestión de Ice era más intrigante, ¿porqué le había hecho aquella pregunta? La formulo como si ya supiera su respuesta y ¿por qué todavía no la mataba?

–Ice, –le llamó luego de un rato, dispuesta a saber la respuesta a esa ultima pregunta. –Ellos te ordenaron matarme, ¿no es así? Akatsuki.

Ice se volvió con rapidez a Miyuki sorprendida de que esta lo supiera. Miyuki no le miro a la cara por miedo a que Ice se decidiera a ejecutarla ahí mismo.

–Si. –respondió esta. –Pero no te preocupes, Yukie-chan, –agrego sin darle importancia. –no te mataré.

Miyuki la vio como a un niño que le han perdonado el castigo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó.

–Así estaremos a mano. –explico Ice, frustrada por la insensatez de Miyuki, señalando su herida. –De lo de S-asuke Uchiha.

Un suspiro de alivio surgió de Miyuki, a pesar de la manera en la que Ice pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke, casi con miedo.

–Pero eso no garantiza que ellos no enviaran a alguien más a asesinarte. –le aclaró Ice, para deshacer el encanto de los tres segundos de alivio que tuvo Miyuki. –Así que en cuanto entreguemos a Fuu-chan deberás estar alerta.

Miyuki asintió. No se esperaba que Ice fuera capaz de devolverle un favor de esa manera, pero si se veía desde el punto de vista de un negocio Ice había contraído una deudas con Miyuki y la quería saldar lo antes posible.

–Tu también dejaras Akatsuki. –esto era una afirmación. Después de pensarlo un poco, a Miyu le resulto un poco obvio.

Ahora fue Ice quien asintió.

–Solo estoy aquí por un trato. Por eso debemos entregar a Fuu-chan pronto. Solo entonces el líder podrá cumplir su otra parte del trato. Y solo entonces podré ser capaz de hacerlo...

Pero, para pesar de la curiosidad de Miyu, Ice no menciono qué sería capaz de hacer.

--

Al final, el rastro de la misteriosa Akatsuki pelirroja los había conducido hasta un lago. Las nubes grises que se cernían sobre el cielo se reflejaban sobre la superficie del agua. Pakkun no podía seguir un rastro que se sumergía dentro de esta. Sabía que le estaban rastreando.

Kakashi miró a Naruto, que llevaba a Yun colgando del cuello. Había algo sospechoso. El asentimiento del rubio le hizo entender que había comprendido las deducciones de su sensei. Y entonces comenzó a llover: una capa de finas gotas de lluvia los cubrió a los tres. Yun se retorció sobre la espalda de Naruto. Sabía que esa lluvia no era un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Continuo pataleando hasta que el ninja rubio por fin acepto bajarla de sus brazos. Entonces, Yun corrió hacia Kakashi, se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazó.

La escena se congeló en ese momento, Naruto estiraba un brazo en dirección a la niña y el ninja copia se había quedado petrificado, ¿cómo era posible que una niña pudiera hacer algo como eso? No había forma posible en la que alguien tan joven supiera un conocimiento tan exacto y que solo se dominaba de esa forma con los años…

En la espalda de Kakashi estaban clavadas dos finas agujas senbon. Nada mortal pero lo dejaban totalmente fuera de combate, incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno. Había bajado demasiado la guardia al subestimar a Yun, en primera parte porque no tenía idea de lo que la niña estaba por hacer y en segunda, porque resultaba increíble que alguien de tan corta edad pudiera hacer eso con la exactitud justa que se requería, ni siquiera él sabía como hacerlo...

Y de nuevo se percató de esa presencia que hizo su breve aparición segundos atrás, antes de que todo ocurriera. La mente del ninja copia ató cabos a gran velocidad: por supuesto que Yun nunca sería capaz de hacer ese movimiento por su propia capacidad. Si pudiera mover aunque fuera un poco su cabeza, Kakashi se percataría de los hilos casi invisibles que estaban conectados al cuerpo de la niña. Todo había sido planeado desde el principio, y él sabía por quién.

Un muro de agua se interpuso entre Naruto y su sensei que seguía congelado aun con Yun aferrada a él. Naruto no podía entenderlo y de pronto estuvo preparado para el ataque. Alguien estaba ahí. No necesito buscar mucho para encontrarlo: era la misma mujer pelirroja que había usado a la niña como rehén antes, solo que ahora Yun se acercaba con plena confianza a esta mientras que Amaya se acercaba al cuerpo rígido de Kakashi. Sin titubear, la kunoichi tomó otra aguja más en su mano y la clavo sin piedad en el cuello de Kakashi que se desplomo sobre el suelo.

El muro de agua se desvaneció y Naruto corrió hacia ella. No podía permitirlo…

–¡Alto ahí o lo mato! –grito Amaya con una voz fuerte y agresiva tomando un kunai y posicionándola sobre la garganta del ninja copia con tal rapidez que casi le corta la garganta antes de poder chantajear a Naruto.

Naruto paro en seco. No sabía que hacer, ya antes Yun había sido usada como rehén, pero por lo que se podía ver, todo había sido una farsa: la niña se mantenía tranquilamente de pie junto a la kunoichi pelirroja que, Naruto apenas se había percatado de ello, usaba el uniforme negro de Akatsuki. Pero ahora no pasaría lo mismo, Naruto podía ver, en los ojos desafiantes de la kunoichi, que al menor movimiento de su parte esta desgarraría en cuello de su maestro, así que se quedo quieto.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto el rubio, con sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

–Te quiero a ti, Nueve Colas. –replico esta con su voz dura. –Te lo pondré sencillo: o vienes conmigo y no mato a este, –apunto a Kakashi con un gesto de la cabeza. –o intentas atacarme, lo mato y luego te capturo. Al final tu terminaras yendo conmigo, la única diferencia será la sangre derramada en el camino.

–Iré contigo, pero no lastimes a Kakashi-sensei, ni a Yun. –dictó Naruto lanzando una mirada confusa a Yun.

–No te preocupes, yo cumplo mi palabra. –sentenció la kunoichi con una mirada arrogante. –Ahora vendrás conmigo, Naruto-kun, sin ti no hay manera de que Akatsuki cumpla sus objetivos.

"_Y tampoco hay manera en que yo pueda cumplir los míos."_

--

Por alguna razón desconocida, a la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de Fuu se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Miyuki sospecho que todo se trataba de que Zetsu había ido en la noche, mientras ella descansaba en un profundo sueño, para llevarse a la Jinchuuriki, pero Ice le desmintió en cuanto le pregunto.

–¿Zetsu? –repitió Ice que por alguna razón estaba vestida con ropas blancas y deslumbrantes, completamente distintas de el uniforme de Akatsuki, que también había desaparecido. –No es posible eso, Yukie-chan. Anoche pensé que si estaban sellando algún Bijuu o algo así (¿recuerdas que Rye y Ama-chan iban a atrapar uno?) tardarían mucho en llegar, así que yo me encargue de hacerles llegar a Fuu-chan durante la noche.

La límitada imaginación de Miyuki no concebía como se las había arreglado Ice para conseguir algo así pero no pregunto. Miyu también llevaba puestas sus raídas ropas normales pero, a diferencia de Ice, conservaba el uniforme de Akatsuki bien guardado. Lo necesitaría para regresar a casa.

Regresar a casa. La idea ya había comenzado a obsesionar a Miyuki, el problema era que sentía que sabía muy poco sobre su verdadero hogar. En sus recuerdos se habían ido formando lagunas conforme el tiempo pasaba y entre más tiempo dejaba transcurrir Miyuki, más recuerdos iban desapareciendo de su memoria. Afortunadamente, recordaba bien lo que le habían dicho los dos extraños (¿qué eran? Miyuki no podía decirlo porque nunca les entendió esa cuestión) acerca de su tiempo límite: aun podría volver mientras conservara al menos un recuerdo o el saber de la existencia de su verdadero mundo; de otra manera, su situación se volvía bastante complicada, porque no había manera en la que pudiera aspirar a una vida larga si se quedaba ahí.

Miyuki suspiro caminando al lado de Ice. Esta apenas si la miro cuando Miyuki se detuvo de pronto.

–¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó. Había caminado toda la mañana al lado de Ice sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo.

–Tu eres libre de ir a donde tu quieras, Yukie-chan. –musitó Ice, extrañada por la pregunta. –Yo voy hacia Amekurage, todavía hay algunos asuntos pendientes con el líder de Akatsuki que debo atender.

–¿Amekurage? –la tentativa de separarse de Ice no se le hacía muy buena a pesar de que hacia solo cinco minutos atrás había estado tratando de planear su próximo movimiento. Aunque Miyuki temía más por ella que por Ice, que era quien estaba herida. –Ice, ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos con el hermano de Itachi?

Ice se estremeció al oír el nombre del mayor de los Uchiha salir co tanta facilidad de la garganta de Miyuki pero esta no lo noto.

–Lo recuerdo.

–¿Hacía donde se dirigía él? ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿era hacia el oeste o hacia el sur?

A diferencia de la mente de Miyuki, Ice era más rápida a la hora de atar cabos. Miró a Miyuki con el pánico clavado en los ojos.

–Miyuki… ¿No estarás pensando ir tras de Sa… Sas… bueno, él, verdad?

Miyu reconoció la mirada de Ice y se sintió un poco incómoda, ¿Por qué Ice se preocupaba tanto por esa cuestión? Después de todo a Ice solo le importaban sus asuntos.

–Pues… si. –reconoció esta un poco avergonzada.

Extrañamente Ice no le pregunto razones, lo cual Miyu agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, sino que continuo avanzando a su lado sumida en un extraño silencio, ni siquiera puso queja cuando Miyuki se atoro en las rices de un árbol y tuvo que esperar a que la alcanzara…

–No lo hagas. –dijo finalmente Ice una hora después, con un tono severo. –No vayas tras del Uchiha.

Bien, ahora si Miyuki estaba preocupada por Ice, ¿Cuándo se dio el golpe en la cabeza que de pronto se ponía a darle advertencias a Miyuki?

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Miyuki empleo la clase de tono que usaría un niño al que su madre no lo deja ir de excursión. –Después de todo yo se lo que hago…

–Tu no tienes idea… –Ice se corto en medio de la oración, percatándose de su falta de control. –Nunca has combatido frente a frente con un Uchiha… ¡Lo que quiero decir es que no podrás vencerlo!

Para sorpresa de Ice, la expresión de Miyuki estaba lejos de ser de miedo; parecía más bien relajada, casi de resignación.

–No busco vencerle. –confesó Miyuki con la esperanza de que Ice no preguntara más. –Sé que no puedo derrotar a alguien tan fuerte…

Tal vez Miyu no había luchado uno a uno contra Sasuke aquella vez que se lo encontraron en medio del bosque, pero los escasos segundos que se atrevió a medio enfrentarlo bastaron para hacerla consiente de que ambos estaban en niveles completamente diferentes. Además, todavía no olvidado que era Sasuke Uchiha quien mató a Deidara.

Durante un instante Ice le miró con la boca entreabierta, comprendiendo lo que vendría después.

–Eso significa que tu…

Miyuki asintió evitando mirar a su compañera, a cualquiera el extraño deseo de suicida de Miyuki le parecería estúpido; y desde un punto de vista lógico, lo era.

–¿Tiene que ser así? –Miyuki viró de inmediato en busca del rostro de Ice, es como si su pequeña compañera estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurrió con esos dos, pero eso era imposible. –¿Tienes que enfrentarte a él?

Miyuki asintió, atolondrada, nuevamente. Para la cabeza de Ice, lo que no parecía racional era el hecho de que fuera contra el hermano de Itachi, si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Miyuki estaba segura de que no le hubiera importado.

–Debe ser así, de otra manera no me hubiera molestado en mantenerme con vida hasta ahora. –farfullo Miyuki.

Los ojos de Ice cambiaron, llenándose de decisión, una decisión que Miyu no acertaba a comprender.

–Entonces te ayudare a encontrar a Sas… Sas-uke Uchiha. –decidió de pronto y repentinamente Ice. –Recuerdo que querías regresar esa espada a tu familia, ¿no es así? Yo me hare cargo de eso por ti. No te preocupes, –agregó al ver que Miyuki abría la boca para decir algo. –estoy segura que tu hermana tendrá suficiente para pagarme el favor.

–P-pero Ice… –Miyuki no comprendía, ¿porqué Ice hacía todo eso? ¿Porqué la ayudaba?

–Bien, será mejor que corrijamos nuestro rumbo un poco, Yukie-chan. –prosiguió Ice ignorándola y mirando los arboles de su alrededor. –Debemos encontrar a esa sabandija antes de que se aleje demasiado. Lo mejor sería regresar al punto donde nos cruzamos con él y empezar desde ahí… ¿Eh?¿Qué te pasa Yuki-chan?

Miyuki, nada acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de actos en ese mundo de matones y consciente del riesgo que implicaba su acción, se acerco a Ice y le dio un abrazo. Ice no la mató, por suerte, pero ahora era ella quien se veía confundida y algo abochornada.

–Gracias, Ice.

* * *

De alguna manera me las arreglé para terminar este capítulo. No pasa nada impresionante pero conforme se ve la historia en la cabeza ya el siguiente capítulo será o el último o el antepenúltimo. Si, la historia ya va para terminar.

Por otro lado, recuerdo bien que en algun review me sugirieron que Miyuki se encontrase con Naruto (ya que todos vemos que Naruto tiene esa "habilidad" de cambiar a las personas) pero no se me ocurrio una manera sensata de hacerlo, por lo que me di cuenta de que sería mejor que Amaya se las viera con él (un hueco que tenía en la historia y que ya supe como llenar). Sobre el comentario hecho en la historia de que Sasuke mata a Deidara: ya se que el NO mató a nuestro querido artista, pero al resto de la organización se le avisó como si así hubiera sido o la mayoría debió comprenderlo así.

Bien, gracias por la paciencia para leer este fic y espero tener el próximo capítulo para antes de que inicie diciembre.


	32. Conciencia

¡Perdón por la larga ausencia!

He estado abandonando en temporadas la PC en estas vacaciones y si la usaba era para enviciarme con el manga de Air Gear, y antes de eso la escuela era suficiente para despegarme de mi bebe. Pero de alguna manera he conseguido acabar este capítulo. Un poco tedioso, creo. Pero, dependiendo de mi grando de inspiración (que ultimamente anda tirando mucho a la ciencia ficción) el próximo capítulo podría ser o no el final del fic. Bien, gracias por seguir esta historia y buscaré tener el próximo capítulo un poco más pronto que este ;D.

****

* * *

Conciencia

Hacía horas que el sol se había puesto detrás del horizonte y que el cielo había quedado cubierto por el oscuro manto de la noche, que era de un negro azulado desteñido, sin ninguna estrella que brillara en él. De entre la espesa mata verde formada por las copas de los árboles del bosque, surgía una débil luz rojiza, solo visible si se estaba muy cerca.

Amaya alimentaba el fuego de la hoguera de vez en cuando con pequeños trozos de leña seca mientras Yun miraba con ansias hacia los peces que se asaban al fuego. Naruto se encontraba atado al tronco de un árbol, aunque no era del todo necesario: en el momento en el que el Uzumaki había aceptado el trato de la Akatsuki, esta había sellado el chakra normal del chico para evitar cualquier intento de escape, además de esposarle bien las manos y despojarlo de cualquier herramienta ninja que pudiera serle útil a este para escapar.

Naruto, por su parte, había cooperado de una manera magnifica por el bien de su sensei pero desde el momento en que se vio obligado a seguir a la Akatsuki, sus ojos azules no dejaban de contemplar a Amaya con una mirada fiera, de total reprobación. Además, no pasaban más de diez minutos sin que el silencio fuera irrumpido por un comentario del rubio acerca de lo qué Amaya estaba haciendo y porqué estaba mal.

–¡Como puedes usar a una niña de esa manera! –a cada palabra que decían el rubio Amaya veía que estaba en lo cierto al suponer la moralidad de la Hoja. –¡No…!

–Toma. –Amaya tomó uno de los peces, que estaban ensartados en una vara para poder cocinarlos bien, y se lo pasó a Yun sin hacer caso a los reproches del rubio. –Puedes comerlo ya. Ten cuidado con las espinas. –Claro, si a Yun se le atoraba algo en la garganta y moría, Amaya también la pagaría, por lo que debía tener sumo cuidado con respecto a la chiquilla.

La niña lo tomo tranquila y empezó a comer. Naruto tenía hambre, pero estaba decidido a no mostrárselo a esa mujer. Amaya también tomo su parte en la cena, no planeaba darle ni un gramo de alimento al Jinchuuriki. Al fin y al cabo, siempre y cuando le diera un poco de agua, este podría vivir hasta que llegara el momento necesario. Era mejor que estuviera débil para ese entonces y no opusiera resistencia.

–¿Porqué haces esto ´dattebayo? –otra vez, la voz de Naruto irrumpió la tranquilidad de esa noche sin estrellas.

Amaya lo ignoró. Si antes había creído que tener a Yun a su lado resultaba molesto, el singular Jinchuuriki de la Zorra de Nueve Colas resultaba todo un martirio. No entendía cómo era que lo aguantaban en su aldea, un ninja debería ser serio e inteligente. Pero Naruto no daba muestras de ninguna de las dos cosas.

–¿Porqué usas a las personas? –volvió a interrogarle el Jinchuuriki, se podía notar la ansiedad en sus ojos que fulminaban a la pelirroja. –¡Un shinobi no debería actuar de esa manera!

–No me digas como debo actuar, Nueve Colas. –le espetó Amaya, apuntándolo con la punta de su brocheta de pescado. –Yo solo busqué el camino más sencillo, de otra manera hubiera tenido que matar a todos tus compañeros de equipo para capturarte, estoy segura de que eso no te hubiese gustado, ¿verdad?

Naruto se calló, incapaz de decir nada ante ese comentario. Amaya se alegro de que su comentario le diera algo qué pensar a Naruto y, más aun, de que este se callara durante un buen rato, pero no pudo evitar que sus lejanos recuerdos la acosaran de nuevo: escuchaba como un eco lejanos de gritos y llanto llenaba su mente acompañado de los sermones que el Jinchuuriki había estado dándole todo el día. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, haciendo a un lado los malos pensamientos, era mejor pensar en algo más alegre como que en cuanto entregara a Naruto por fin podría cumplir su venganza en contra de su aldea y luego…

–No te entiendo. –dijo el chico rubio cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. –Es imposible que no tengas sentimientos, ¡imagina todo lo que Yun pasará si sigue contigo! ¿O es que planeas entregarla a Akatsuki también ´dattebayo?

¡Zuum!

Un palillo largo se clavo en el tronco al que el Jinchuuriki estaba atado, a tan solo escasos centímetros del rostro de Naruto.

–¡Cállate! –le ordenó Amaya sin siquiera volverse a Naruto, pero sus ojos estaban plagados de pánico, ¿cómo pudo sugerir tal estupidez? –Si vuelves a decir una cosa más te cortare la lengua, ¿oíste? –y Amaya iba muy enserio, no le importaba si Naruto se quedaba sin habla el resto de su corta existencia. El Jinchuuriki no representaba nada más que un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

La amenaza de Amaya pareció funcionar puesto que el rubio no dijo más. Solo se oía el rechinar de sus dientes, en un gesto de furia, pero a la pelirroja no le costó pasarlo por alto. Lo que si no podía pasar por alto era lo que el Jinchuuriki había dicho sobre Akatsuki. Amaya miró a Yun, que ya estaba disponiéndose a dormir sobre una pequeña manta, esa niña era su vida (y no se refería al hecho de que la pelirroja le tuviera mucho apego) no podía permitirse que Akatsuki se metiera con Yun, y no le habría preocupado de no ser por Zetsu. Ese engendro de la naturaleza sabía que Amaya estaba cargando a Yun y, por la singular y odiosa capacidad del Akatsuki para informarse acerca de todo, no tardaría en darse cuenta del porqué. Si eso sucedía, ambas estarían en peligro.

--

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Miyuki no era capaz de imaginarse la hora debido a que el sol estaba oculto detrás de los arboles del pantano, al que había ido a parar siguiendo el hábil rastreo de Ice quien aseguraba que iban en la dirección correcta. Lo único que era seguro era que todavía era de día porque débiles rayos se filtraban entre los huecos de las torcidas ramas de los árboles bulbosos que se erguían gigantes sobre el suelo lleno de fango.

Miyuki fue incapaz de comprender el porqué, pero de pronto Ice le estaba ayudando a completar su objetivo sin conocer su pequeña compañera las razones verdaderas de Miyuki. En menos de un día Ice había arrastrado a Miyuki de vuelta al punto donde se había encontrado a Sasuke y había encontrado el rastro del Uchiha, con una habilidad digna de un perro de rastreo ninja, que llevaba rumbo de vuelta hacía el país del fuego, a través de ese horrible pantano. Ice tenía una capa de agua, lodo y ramitas que le llegaba hasta la cadera mientras que Miyuki tan solo estaba enjarrada un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

–Estoy segura de que es por aquí. –le aseguraba Ice una y otra vez cada tanto tiempo. Tenía una especie de obsesión por ayudar a Miyuki y eso se notaba en la seriedad de sus palabras.

Un suspiro de resignación salió del pecho de Miyuki, quien se encamino siguiendo a su compañera. Resultaba bastante complicado avanzar por esa clase de terreno además de ser agotador. Por fin llegaron a una zona en la que el suelo era un poco más firme y en las que el nivel del agua era apenas milímetros por sobre el del suelo.

–Ice, –dijo Miyuki, la curiosidad la estaba consumiendo por dentro y sentía que si no lo preguntaba iba a colapsar de desesperación, aunque también temía que Ice, a cambio, le preguntara algo a Miyuki también. –¿porqué me estas ayudando tanto? Yo… no entiendo.

–¿Por qué Yukie-chan está intentando acabar con su propia vida? –recitó Ice en un tono irónico, avanzando por enfrente de Miyuki, sin dejar de darle la espalda. –¿Porqué Yukie-chan va a enfrentar a un demonio Uchiha en una lucha en la que no podrá salir vencedora?

Miyuki tragó saliva. Después de todo, Ice había preguntado lo que Miyuki era incapaz de responder. Pero, para su sorpresa, Ice continuo hablando, respondiendo por Miyuki de una manera asombrosa.

–Si no te hubiera acompañado a ver a Akemi-chan hasta Nakuyama, hubiera pensado que estabas loca, Yukie-chan. –En eso Miyuki estaba de acuerdo. –Pero creo que entiendo porqué lo haces… tu quieres a tu familia, ¿no es así?

A Miyu le impresionó la manera en la que Ice planteaba la situación. Aunque Miyuki no sabía nada acerca del pasado de Ice, no le parecía el tipo de persona que se enfoca en los valores, la familia y todo eso. De hecho, lo único que parecía importarle a Ice, resultaba ser el bienestar de Kakuzu; pero viéndolo bien, una parte de Miyuki estaba planteando su suicido por su familia… por sus dos familias: para dejar en paz al clan ninja al que pertenecía Akemi, y para volver a ver a la familia a la que ella conocía, la que le esperaba de regreso, incluso a su padre.

–No entiendo bien qué pretendes hacer, pero sé que lo haces por alguien más. –continuo parloteando Ice, mientras comenzaba a trepar por entre unas rocas se subían la ladera de una montaña, seguida por Miyuki. –Si yo hubiera podido hacer algo… –de pronto el tono de Ice se volvió más bajo y pausado, casi melancólico. –me hubiera gustado haber podido hacer algo… es por eso que te ayudo. –y Ice le sonrió.

Miyuki agradeció su ayuda nuevamente mientras daba torpes saltos entre las rocas, detrás de Ice. No comprendía bien lo que Ice acaba de decir en lo referente a sus razones para ayudar a Miyuki puesto que no sabía que debía haberle sucedido. Lo único que podía deducir es que Ice no tenía familia, por lo menos viva, y que Ice debió haberlos querido mucho. Así que después de todo, su extravagante compañera era tan humana como Miyuki. Eso le permitió sentirse mas segura mientras se acercaba a la cima de la montaña.

--

A Naruto le pareció muy extraño que Amaya decidiera tomar un descanso tan de repente. Ya los había conducido muy lejos del punto en el que Kakashi había sido abandonado, y el sentido de orientación del Uzumaki le indicaba que se movían hacia el sureste, probablemente ya se encontraban en el país de la lluvia.

Se movían a través de una larga planicie rocosa, en la que solo se contemplaban los perfiles erguidos de extravagantes formaciones de roca sólida contra el horizonte. Los colores del atardecer teñían el cielo en una mezcla de rojos y naranjas y las espesas y grandes nubes que se movían perezosas por el cielo cuando Amaya decidió detenerse. Se encontraban ocultos por varias de esas grandes y extrañas rocas que cubrían el lugar. Naruto, a pesar de que ya llevaba dos días caminando sin nada que comer y un poco de agua, se mantenía en muy buena condición física que aun no se deterioraba mucho.

La kunoichi pelirroja encendió una fogata sin decir palabra alguna, el que Naruto por fin mantuviera su boca cerrada era bastante alentador y le permitía a la ninja mantenerse centrada en sus movimientos. Observó primero al rubio y luego miró a Yun, confiaba mucho en el sello antichakra que había utilizado en el Uzumaki, lo único que le seguía molestando era el chakra del zorro de las Nueve colas. Si ese chico, en su desesperación, lo liberaba, tanto ella como la niña se verían en peligro, ¡y ni decir que el tipo probablemente escaparía! Por eso Amaya se había molestado en debilitarlo durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo transcurrido: solo dejándole la energía suficiente para que pudiera mantenerse consciente y caminar tras de ellas.

–Iré por comida. –mintió, tenía suficiente comida para esa noche en el bolsillo, pero no deseaba hacerle saber a su rehén que se ausentaría por un largo tiempo. –Si algo le pasa a Yun, tú y tu estúpida aldea estarán acabados. –agregó en un tono escalofriante amenazando a Naruto.

El Jinchuuriki solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante en tono de respuesta que Amaya pudo traducir como un "lo haré, pero no por ti". Eso era más que suficiente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja desapareció de su vista.

--

Ahora que ella también era un miembro de la organización, Amaya sabía como acceder a esa guarida sin necesidad de algún otro miembro. Hizo el sello que provocó que sus piernas se hundieran en la arena para luego ser escupida por esta en el interior de una oscura y húmeda cueva. La misma cueva en la que vio por última vez a Sasori.

Seguía igual de tétrica y falta de iluminación como la última vez, pero Amaya no titubeo a la hora de buscar un camino. Sabía muy bien a dónde debía dirigirse. Continúo avanzando por la red de túneles hasta ir dar a la gran cavidad que formaba el corazón del sistema: la sala principal. Para su sorpresa, ahí había alguien, una persona que, según sabía, debería estar muerta.

–¡¿Tobi?! –la voz de Amaya se esparció con un eco a través de la sala.

El aludido, que hasta entonces había estado mirando hacia el techo de la caverna con gran interés, reaccionó al oír la voz de Amaya y, lentamente, se giró a la kunoichi: tenía el cabello erizado negro y la misma estúpida máscara color naranja, pero cuando Amaya vio a través del único orificio de esta supo que esa persona no podía ser Tobi.

Amaya se puso de inmediato en guardia, manteniendo la gran distancia entre ella y el otro Akatsuki, el cuerpo de la kunoichi se movía por si solo en reacción a lo que su mente aun no podía dejar de recordar: el iris carmesí que se asomaba por el orificio de la máscara.

–Como era de esperarse de ti, Amaya-san. –habló, pero con una voz completamente diferente a lo que ella recordaba a la del Tobi original, ese que debió haber muerto con el suicidio de Deidara. –Tienes tus habilidades muy bien desarrolladas, pudiste darte cuenta del peligro sin realmente conocerlo. –y le aplaudió de una manera que la kunoichi vio como una burla, pero se mantuvo callada, sin despegar los ojos del individuo que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Cuando el Akatsuki estuvo a poco más de tres metros de ella, una kunai paso a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–¡No des un paso más! –Amaya no sabía porque lo hacía, puesto que se suponía que ambos estaban del mismo lado, pero su instinto le decía que él era peligroso.

–¡Hoo! Tranquila, Amaya-san. Yo solo quiero hablar. –replico este deteniéndose y alzando las manos a los lados. –¿Es así como tratas al líder de tu organización?

–¿El líder…? –por un momento, Amaya tuvo el impulso de reírse de él por decir semejante tontería, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era verdad. –¿Quién demonios eres tu?

–Ya lo dije, Amaya-san, yo soy el verdadero líder de Akatsuki: Uchiha Madara.

--

–Amaya-san todavía no llega… –escucho Naruto murmurar a Yun, que se asomaba a cada minuto por entre las rocas, en busca de la kunoichi.

–Ya ha tardado. –y eso hizo pensar a Naruto que era momento de escapar de ahí, aunque no resultaría sencillo si Yun no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. Ya que Amaya se había encargado de sellar su chakra. Necesitaba la ayuda de Yun para romper los sellos, y la niña no se veía muy dispuesta a ayudar.

–Oye, Yun-chan… –Yun, de mala gana, se volvió para mirarlo. –La verdad es que las correas que me puso Amaya-san están un poco apretadas, ¿podrías aflojarlas un poquito? Solo para estar más cómodo.

–No. –dijo Yun haciendo pedacitos la esperanza de Naruto y volviéndose a asomar por entre las rocas.

Naruto se quedo en silencio, buscando una manera de convencer a la niña, quien no cedia ni un poco. De pronto, recordó algo que había querido preguntarle a Amaya y que esta no estuvo dispuesta a responderle.

–¿Por qué estas con Amaya-san, Yun? –Naruto sabía que tenía que hablar con respeto hacia la Akatsuki, de otra manera Yun se enojaría con él. –Es peligroso que una niña como tu este con un ninja.

–Han-chi fue atrapado por los malos. –explico Yun y le dirigió una mirada a Naruto que este juraría que la niña creía que él era el malo. –Pero Amaya-san fue enviada por Han-chi para cuidarme en su lugar, él no me abandono.

Yun comenzó a sollozar en ese momento. Naruto no sabía que hacer para evitar que llorara cuando recordó porque se le hacía familiar lo que ella estaba diciendo.

–Yun, escúchame. ¿No es "Han-chi" un ninja de la aldea oculta entre las rocas? –le pregunto desesperado.

Milagrosamente, Yun dejo de llorar y asintió débilmente. La euforia y el odio comenzaron a inundar al Jinchuuriki al mismo tiempo. Su misión era escoltar a Han y, cuando por fin había encontrado una señal de él, le decían que había sido capturado por los "malos". Los malos… sin duda alguna se trataba de Akatsuki, pero en ese caso, ¿Por qué Yun estaba con Amaya cuando esta formaba parte de Akatsuki?¿Y porque la kunoichi no se había desecho de la niña cuando Yun no representaba ningún interés para Akatsuki? La mente de Naruto no tuvo tiempo para formular ninguna pregunta más, de un segundo a otro se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

–¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo? –y ahí estaba, con su máscara naranja en forma de espiral y el cabello oscuro, un miembro de Akatsuki que Naruto no recordaba haber visto nunca.

–¡Tu! –gruño el Jinchuuriki, intentando ponerse en pie y proteger a Yun, quien se hizo un ovillo contra las rocas, asustada por la aparición del Akatsuki.

–¡He! ¡No me esperaba que Amaya-san se las hubiera arreglado para capturarte! –exclamó reconociendo el rostro del rubio. –¡Hizo muy buen trabajo! Aunque es una lastima… –y su rostro enmascarado giro hacia donde se encontraba Yun. –¡Te encontré!¡La otra vida de Amaya-san!

Tanto Yun, llena de miedo, como Naruto, que hacia lo posible por acercarse a ella, lo miraron con sorpresa.

–¿La otra vida…?–repitió el rubio, desconcertado.

–Jeje… –rio Tobi acercándose a los dos. –Amaya-san suele ser muy sensata en sus movimientos, me extraña que ande con una carga como tu, niña.

Los ojos del rubio se clavaron en el Akatsuki con furia. No entendía aun el significado de lo que este decía pero lo que si comprendió era que Yun no tenía nada que ver con Akatsuki. Amaya estaba por su cuenta con lo de la niña.

–Quisiera saber que tan buena es la capacidad de supervivencia de Amaya-san… –prosiguió Tobi. –Veamos que ocurre cuando su primera vida se acaba.

Todo lo demás ocurrió muy rápido. Tobi se esfumo de sus narices mientras Naruto comenzaba a amenazarlo ("¡No permitiré que…!") y, de alguna manera, el Akatsuki reapareció justo entre el Jinchuuriki y la niña, que cargaba una kunai entre sus temblorosas manos. No había manera de actuar…

--

–¿Uchiha Madara? –la voz de Amaya continuo sonando valiente, pero en su interior refulgía el miedo. Ella sabía muy bien quién era Uchiha Madara y su poder. Aunque la lógica le decía que era imposible que aun estuviera vivo ella sabía que había formas de prolongar la existencia, y además ese ojo carmesí…

–¡Así es! He visto que eres muy buen shinobi y creo que debo agradecerle a Sasori-san que te haya conducido a Akatsuki, pero hay un estorbo y debe ser eliminado. De otra manera no aceptarás ayudarme.

–¿Un estorbo? –Amaya no lo comprendía, ¿se refería a ella o alguien más?

De pronto, y sin aviso alguno, la kunichi sintió un dolor lacerante que, literalmente le cortaba el brazo. Pudo ver como la piel de recubría su brazo comenzaba a abrirse desde la parte baja del hombro casi hasta el codo y como la sangre comenzaba a salir. Por un segundo miro desconcertada a Tobi, puesto que no creía que fuera un ataque por parte de este, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. El tipo se refería a Yun.

–Puedes ver en tus ojos que lo has entendido, Amaya-san. Será mejor que cooperes conmigo o acabaré con tu vida.

–¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? –no lo comprendía, ¿Por qué se molestaba en chantajearla de esa manera pudiendo manipularla desde la organización, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora?

–Bien primero permíteme contarte el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki, y mi plan: "Ojo de Luna". –comenzó Madara y prosiguió explicándole a la kunoichi, que sentía como nuevos cortes y golpes de dolor sacudían su cuerpo, el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki y cómo Amaya podría ayudarle a conseguir ese objetivo (n/a: para los que leen el manga, ya han de saber a qué se refiere Tobi; para quienes no, no quisiera darles spoilers así que se lo dejo a su deducción). –¿Y bien?

–¿Cómo puedes pretender hacer algo como eso? Solo conseguirías dar una paz falsa. –le recrimino Amaya, cayendo al suelo de rodillas debía apresurarse a ayudar a Yun o de otra manera esta moriría y, más importante aun, Amaya también. –No conseguirías nada sumergiéndonos en una ilusión –protestó.

–Ya veo. –prosiguió el Akatsuki con relativa calma. –Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Sasori antes de desertar. Y es que él decía apoyar las cosas eternas...

Amaya alzó la vista con sorpresa, así que esa era la razón por la que el marionetista dejo la organización.

–Claro, que después de que el supiera mis intenciones no había manera en la que pudiera permitirle el seguir con vida. –prosiguió el líder y la mirada de Amaya se transformo en rabia.

–Yo lo vi dejar este lugar, no hay manera en la que pueda estar muerto.

–Oh, si bueno, debía permitirle aunque fuera ver la luz del sol una vez más, ¿no lo crees Amaya-san? Este lugar es muy deprimente. –alegó el Akatsuki mirando al techo de la caverna. –Desafortunadamente, tampoco puedo permitir que tú sigas con vida, Amaya-san. Si sobrevives, entonces tal vez considere darte otra oportunidad.

Y entonces, desapareciendo en la nada y reapareciendo de la nada a sus espaldas. Amaya no pudo hacer nada para defenderse del ataque mortal y su cuerpo cayo sobre el suelo de la cueva.

–¡Vaya! –musitó Uchiha Madara. –Es más suspicaz de lo que creí.

--

Naruto hacía cuanto estaba a su alcance para evitar que el Akatsuki dañara a Yun, pero aun con sus manos desatadas si no podía utilizar chakra. No había mucho que estuviera a su alcance contra alguien cuya mayor capacidad residía en aparecer y desaparecer de la nada. Además de que uno de sus brazos estaba ocupado cargando a Yun, quien ya estaba inconsciente y llena de heridas. El Jinchuuriki no sabía porque el Akatsuki no se había molestado en matar a la niña en su primera oportunidad, pero lo agradecía, todavía quedaba un poco de esperanza. Lamentablemente, esta se perdía conforme pasaban los segundos, si no conseguía ayuda, si no era capaz de continuar combatiendo a ese tipo entonces no tendría más remedio que pedirle ayuda al Kyuubi, cuyo chakra no estaba sellado, pero temía que la situación se saliera de control.

Y, nuevamente, el enmascarado se materializó de la nada a espaldas de Naruto.

–¿De quién huyes Naruto-kun? –preguntó con un tono burlón.

Naruto se giró de inmediato pero lo que vio enseguida lo sorprendió: alguien arremetió contra el Akatsuki en ese mismo instante, durante un instante el Uzumaki albergó la esperanza de que se tratara de algún miembro de su equipo, tal vez Kakashi o Sakura, pero no era nadie que el esperara ver. Al contrario, se trataba de la misma persona que lo tenía en medio de ese lio: Amaya.

La kunoichi consiguió que Tobi se alejara de los tres, apareciendo de sorpresa. En cuanto se formó una distancia entre ellos y el otro Akatsuki, Amaya se apresuro a formar los sellos necesarios para que se formara su escudo del agua, como una cúpula semitransparente que los mantenía aislados del Akatsuki.

–¡Amaya-san! –gritó el Akatsuki al mismo tiempo que Naruto abría la boca para hablar, sorprendido por la incursión de Amaya y su extraño comportamiento ante el que se suponía era su compañero en Akatsuki. –¿No entiendo cómo es que…? – el enmascarado se interrumpió, como si de pronto lo supiera. –Entiendo, ahora estamos en equipos diferentes…

Amaya no respondió. Naruto observaba atontado como la kunoichi fruncía el ceño y como sus ojos esmeraldas fulminaban la imagen de Tobi. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo de la ninja estaba lleno de heridas, y lucía agotada.

–¿Cómo esta Yun? –le preguntó Amaya con desesperación.

–Esta inconsciente. –le respondió Naruto, un poco desconfiado, no sabía si Amaya era su amigo o su enemigo. –Ha perdido mucha sangre.

–Ya veo. –sin despegar la vista del otro Akatsuki, la kunoichi deslizo su mano derecha a sus bolsillos saco un pequeño frasco. –Dale esto. –y le extendió la mano, Naruto lo tomó aun con desconfianza. –¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?! ¡Si no lo haces Yun morirá! –la desesperación en la voz de la kunoichi hizo que Naruto, quien aun no entendía con claridad qué estaba pasando, no dudará de sus intenciones.

El rubio se apresuro a darle a Yun un extraño líquido aguamarina que contenía el frasco sin saber que pasaría. Entonces recordó las palabras del Akatsuki de cabello erizado: "la otra vida de Amaya-san…".

–Escucha, Naruto. –le llamó Amaya, el Jinchuuriki atendió, extrañado por ser llamado por su nombre. –Voy a romper el sello de chakra, cuando lo hagas quiero que te lleves a Yun lejos de este bastardo y cualquier otro miembro de Akatsuki: no me importa a donde solo mantenla a salvo; a cambio de eso te dejaré ir.

Naruto miró a Amaya sorprendido cuando esta por fin despego la vista del otro Akatsuki y se ubicó con prisa tras de la espalda del chico. En cuestión de segundos, Naruto pudo ser capaz de sentir como su chakra recorría todo su cuerpo. Ahora sería capaz de escapar, ya que enfrentarse al misterioso Akatsuki enmascarado no era una opción.

En ese mismo instante la cúpula de agua rotante que los resguardaba se deshizo y Amaya le incitó "¡largo!" mientras formaba una nueva técnica. Y, tal y como lo hizo antes, Tobi se esfumó de su lugar para surgir justo entre la pelirroja, que quedó momentáneamente petrificada, y el rubio Uzumaki que aun no comenzaba a huir. Pero ninguno de los tres, ni Amaya, ni Naruto, ni el mismo Madara Uchiha se esperaban lo que pasó a continuación. Se escuchó el chirrido como del canto de mil pájaros y hubo una gran explosión. Y de pronto la situación hubo cambiado por completo: el equipo siete había llegado al rescate.

--

Amaya aun se mostraba hostil ante los ninjas de la Hoja, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada; por lo menos no hasta que la kunoichi de cabello rosado, aquella pobre inútil a la que antes estuvo a punto de asesinar, curaba las heridas de Yun, que todavía permanecía inconsciente.

De alguna manera, Naruto se las había arreglado para convencer, en cuestión de unas cuantas frases estúpidas, al resto de la horda de Konoha de que Amaya estaba de su lado "de momento" o de que por lo menos no iba en su contra, y así evitar que la kunoichi se viera atacada por el otro Akatsuki y la Hoja al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, el misterioso Akatsuki enmascarado se había esfumado en cuanto aparecieron el resto del equipo siete sin razón alguna, y para el alivio del Uzumaki y Amaya. Pero ahora Amaya se encontraba en una encrucijada: ahora no se encontraba del lado de Akatsuki, y tampoco deseaba estarlo del de la Hoja. Pero no podía huir de ellos y dejar sola a Yun, al igual que tampoco podía llevársela porque estaba herida y necesitaba que Sakura la curase. Sabía que si continuaba con ellos terminaría siendo interrogada por esos molestos shinobis de la Hoja, y su mayor temor residía en el especialista en interrogación, Ibiki Morino; y probablemente después Suna y la aldea de la Niebla se disputaría sobre en cual de las dos debería cumplir su condena por todas las atrocidades que había llevado a cabo en ambas aldeas. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

Era por eso que ahora era ella el rehén, bien atada e imposibilitada de huida alguna. Aunque tampoco contaba con las energías necesarias para ejecutar su fuga en ese momento.

–¿Qué tan mal se encuentra? –le pregunto con voz muerta a Sakura.

–Estará bien, solo necesita descansar unos días. –respondió esta ofendida por el tono autoritario que Amaya usaba con ella. Aun recordaba muy bien la pelea en contra de Amaya.

–¿Cuántos? –exigió saber Amaya, para poder calcular su plan de fuga.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo antes de responder:

–Tal vez tres o cuatro.

–Para entonces ya estaremos en Konoha. –musitó Kakashi entreviendo las intenciones de la pelirroja.

Amaya no dijo nada más. De momento, ella y Yun estarían más seguras en Konoha que en cualquier otro lado de ese idiota enmascarado: Madara Uchiha…

--

Miyuki caminaba detrás de Ice. A pesar de las vagas respuestas de su compañera no estaba satisfecha. Su curiosidad era ridículamente insaciable. Se movía automáticamente por entre las ramas de los arboles, recordando cuánto le había costado hacer eso al principio, cuando había llegado a ese lugar y se había visto rodeada del pez e Itachi. Y de nuevo sintió que el tiempo se le estaba acabando: cada vez eran menos las cosas que era capaz de recordar de su verdadero mundo. Debía darse prisa o tal vez terminaría muerta de una manera todavía peor.

De pronto, Ice dio un respingo, poniéndose en un estado de total alerta que provocó que Miyuki hiciera lo mismo. Ambas permanecieron en silencio. El suave deslizar de los pasos apenas si les resultaba perceptible cuando notaron la presencia de dos personas más en ese lugar.

–Deberíamos evitarlos. –susurró Ice a Miyuki en un débil murmullo. –No tenemos la energía suficiente para enfrentar a nadie.

–Entiendo. –afirmó Miyuki con un resuello no tan bajo.

Las dos se impulsaron con rapidez hacia la gruesa rama de un frondoso árbol para ir tomando velocidad y alejarse de cualquier peligro sin problemas, pero una figura se interpuso justo cuando tocaban la madera de la rama: una gran sombra oscura. Ice, con los reflejos tan afinados como los de un felino, retrocedió apenas tuvo apoyo y regreso de un salto al suelo; pero Miyuki, que tenía reflejos más normales y lentos estuvo durante unos segundos de pie, con la boca entreabierta y una estúpida expresión de sorpresa, frente a su interceptor, alguien a quien ya conocía muy bien.

–¡K-kisame! –espetó y alcanzó apenas a interponer a tiempo a Kasei para evitar ser decapitada por Samehada.

–¡Hey, veo que sigues viva, mocosa! –el pez sonreía con toda su brillante y puntiaguda dentadura, pero había un brillo asesino en sus ojos que impidió que Miyuki bajara la guardia.

"…_en cuanto entreguemos a Fuu-chan deberás estar alerta."_ Las palabras de advertencia de Ice resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos. _"…ellos enviaran a alguien más a asesinarte."_

¿Podría ser ya? El miedo hizo que un extraño calor recorriera el cuerpo de Miyuki que, en cuanto fue consciente de lo delicado de la situación, se apresuro a volver al lado de Ice que estaba plantada en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en un solo punto entre los árboles.

Miyuki, guiada por su curiosidad, miró hacia ese mismo flanco. Había alguien aparte de Kisame en ese lugar, y no se requería un gran cerebro para adivinar quien era.

–¡No bajes la guardia! –por centímetros, Kisame estuvo al punto de dejar a Miyuki sin cabeza. Fue una suerte que esta consiguiera agacharse a tiempo y tomar una distancia prudente de su adversario.

Pero había algo que estaba mal. Ice todavía seguía ahí plantada, a escasos centímetros del pez, quien no lucía especialmente interesado en asesinarla.

–¡Hey, pero si aquí estas! –le oyó decir a Kisame, aunque Ice parecía petrificada, sin prestar atención al pez. –¿No se supone que esta era tu tarea? –le pregunto extrañado Kisame a Ice, señalando con Samehada a Miyuki, que seguía a la distancia, desconcertada.

Por fin, Ice miró a Kisame, aun con vestigios de un temor desconocido en el rostro; y reaccionó. De un segundo a otro su expresión de miedo se transformo en una de completa decisión para cuanto atacó al pez. Samehada detuvo con facilidad el simple ataque de Ice, cuya pequeña navaja plateada se encontraba contra las escamas de la exótica arma de Kisame, cuyo rostro no mostraba preocupación al verse atacado con Ice; incluso parecía disfrutar de ese enfrentamiento.

–¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que te has cambiado de bando! –la idea no ofendía en absoluto a Kisame. –¡Itachi, –aviso a su compañero que estaba oculto entre las sombras. –yo me haré cargo de la pequeña, tu hazte cargo de la misión!

Tanto Kisame como Ice fueron avanzando por el bosque atacándose mutuamente, desde lejos parecía que hacían un extraño baile. Miyuki estaba por ir a apoyar a Ice, solo para conseguir una manera de escapar, cuando una fuerte presencia inundo el ambiente. Kisame lo había mencionado, pero nunca hasta ese momento Miyuki había sentido la presencia de Uchiha Itachi. Era como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado drásticamente, dejándola pegada contra el suelo, ¿o solo era el miedo quien lo hacía? Y por fin comprendió las reacciones tan extrañas de Ice y supo lo difícil que resultaba deshacerse de ese horrible sentimiento.

Poco a poco, Itachi fue avanzando hacia ella, caminando tranquilamente y Myuki seguía clavada en el suelo, con el cuerpo congelado en una postura previa al salto. Miyu solo contemplaba patéticamente como él se aproximaba para terminar el trabajo que Ice no pudo hacer: asesinar a Miyuki. Entonces el rojo sharingan del Uchiha se reflejo en sus pupilas y recordó porque estaba ahí en ese momento: la forma en la que había llegado hasta ese lugar y la forma en la que debería regresar. Estaba frente a una puerta, el sharingan, si; pero aun necesitaba una llave; era por eso que no podía morir frente al mayor de los Uchiha. No, ella debía enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Itachi se detuvo y la presión de aligero un poco, pero Miyuki seguía incapaz de moverse.

"_Nunca has combatido frente a frente con un Uchiha… ¡Lo que quiero decir es que no podrás vencerlo!"._ Nuevamente comprobó las advertencias de Ice. Ahora entendía porque su pequeña compañera había tratado de detenerla.

O eso creía, Miyuki aun no lo había visto todo. Y en un breve instante, cuando sus ojos se clavaron, llenos de desesperación, en los de Itachi, pudo conocer el infierno. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a deformarse, cubriéndose de negro, con líneas blancas y escarlata que definían los entornos. Y entonces, comenzó el dolor…

--

Ice estaba molesta porque ese extraño y deforme ser, Kisame, conseguía seguir el ritmo de la chica. Claro, eso se debía a que la capacidad de Ice todavía se encontraba mermada por su desafortunado encuentro. Odiaba sentirse tan lenta pero no podía hacer nada más. Afortunadamente para ella, su estilo de pelea no dependía por completo del uso del chakra y eso la dejaba oportunidad contra el escamado Akatsuki cuya espada tenía la capacidad de absorber el chakra de sus enemigos.

–¡Esto es bastante divertido! –murmuro el pez blandiendo su espada en dirección a Ice, que esquivaba con gracia cada golpe de la espada.

Y era precisamente la desbordante confianza de Kisame en si mismo y en su condenada espada lo que más frustraba a Ice. El desgraciado Akatsuki no se la estaba tomando en serio, aunque no era tan molesto como ese bastardo Uchiha; por lo menos Ice sabía que Kisame era un oponente al cual podía derrotar, sin embargo Itachi estaba más allá de la velocidad de la chica…

Al fin, Ice concibió un plan para poder separar a Kisame de su espada, que era la razón por la que le resultaba imposible atacarlo de manera efectiva. Saco unos hilos semitransparentes de sus bolsillos, todos decorados con cientos de tarjetas explosivas, parecía decidida a volar al Akatsuki en pedazos, corriendo entre los arboles y haciendo un embrollo con la larga tira de explosivos, terminando por encerrarse a si misma junto al pez entre una telaraña de sellos explosivos. Así el movimiento de Kisame, desde su punto de vista más torpe que ella, sería aun más limitado, mientras que Ice aun podría moverse por aquí y por allá a libertad puesto que sabía que partes de su telaraña eran realmente peligrosas y cuales no.

–¡je, me has atrapado! –dijo despreocupadamente Kisame mirando a su alrededor.

Ice actuó rápido, lanzando varias bombas de humo de diferentes colores hacia el escamado Akatsuki, así también la visión de Kisame estaría imposibilitada. Ice se movía como una flecha directo al pez para toparse nuevamente con la espada de Kisame, que casi la atrapa.

–¡Conque ahí estabas! Lamento decirte que tus trucos son inútiles contra mi Samehada. –informó prudentemente el pez. –Samehada puede oler tu chakra, no importa si yo no te puedo ver, ella te verá venir.

–Eso ya lo sabía. –murmuró Ice entre dientes. –Distraer a la espada era solo la primera parte del plan.

Y una segunda Ice se movió por sobre Kisame y su espada, cayendo como un relámpago que separo al pez de la empuñadura de su espada en tan solo un segundo. Ice sabía que la espada podía percibir el chakra así que aprovecho la nula visibilidad que proveían sus bombas de humo para crear un clon, y mientras el clon atacaba y distraía a Samehada, la verdadera Ice suprimió su chakra y se movió con todo el sigilo que pudo siendo indetectable para Kisame y su espada. Y era esa Ice oculta la encargada de separar a Kisame de su espada que salió volando por los aires en dirección a la trampa explosiva de Ice, que comenzó a estallar a su alrededor pero no a causa de la espada del Akatsuki, sino por un misterioso fuego que se expandía a través de la red de Ice.

Entonces Uchiha Itachi apareció junto a su compañero mientras los sellos explosivos se iban detonando. Ice solo le vio durante un segundo, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba. Aprovechando la poca visibilidad y el rugir de las explosiones, Ice corrió. Saltaba impulsando su cuerpo lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina que su miedo había disparado. Ice continuó corriendo, sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que el dolor de sus heridas la hizo "aterrizar" sobre el suelo del bosque.

Mientras recobraba el aliento y analizaba su entorno con la mirada, en su mente se fueron aclarando poco a poco los hechos. Lo cierto era que dudaba que Itachi se reuniera con su antinatural compañero para ayudarlo a cualquier otra cosa… además ¿no estaba Itachi con Miyuki?... ¡Miyuki! Ice lo había olvidado: si Itachi había dejado su lucha con Miyuki solo podía significar que ya había acabado su misión con ella, y la única misión relacionada con Miyuki que Akatsuki pudo haberle asignado era la de asesinarla. Eso ya lo había mencionado antes Kisame.

Ice junto sus fuerzas restantes para ponerse en pie, sabía que no tenía caso pero de cualquier manera, algo en su interior la impulsaba a intentarlo. Trató de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba y tantear la dirección en la que debería estar Miyu. Era algo arriesgado con esos dos por ahí pero de cualquier manera iría. Después de todo, Ice no tenía nada que perder: ya lo había perdido todo.

Tardó más de lo que pensaba en encontrar el lugar donde había dejado a Miyuki, aunque no se veía nada, el bosque se mantenía calmo. Ni siquiera pudo advertir indicios de lucha alguna. Eso no podía ser muy bueno, pero Ice sabía que Itachi era muy bueno usando ilusiones. Un genjutsu contra la cabeza llena de aire de Miyuki sería más que suficiente para acabar con ella. Sin embargo, no veía ningún cadáver. Porque, al fin se dio cuenta, era eso lo que estaba buscando. Y finalmente, medio oculto entre los arbustos vio desplomado el cuerpo de Miyuki...


	33. Dentro de un Profundo Sueño

Después de siglos sin actualizar... y una disculpa por eso. Apenas en estas vacaciones he tenido oportunidad de acabar. Por fin, el episodio final:

* * *

**Dentro de un Profundo Sueño**

–Acabaste bastante rápido, Itachi. –le dijo su compañero mientras avanzaban hacia uno de sus objetivos.

El Uchiha no le prestó demasiada atención a las acusaciones del pez, pues sabía que le estaba reclamando por no dejarlo terminar su lucha contra la escurridiza chica esa, Ice.

–Solo un poco más. –le oyó pronunciar a Itachi así mismo.

Para Kisame, desde que le conoció, todo Itachi era un misterio. Nunca se sabía que iba a hacer ni mucho menos las razones detrás de ello. Como en esa ocasión en que atacaron la aldea de la Hoja hacía años atrás supuestamente en busca del chico del Kyuubi para finalmente terminar por retirarse en medio de una buena batalla. Tampoco ahora sabía Kisame que pretendía Itachi puesto que, una vez finalizando su misión actual, irían en busca de su hermanito, Sasuke Uchiha. Las razones continuaban siendo un misterio. Pero él ya se había acostumbrado a eso. No es que quisiera hacerse "amigo" del Uchiha, ese no era su estilo. Kisame solo quería tener una buena batalla y una dotación de chakra para su querida Samehada.

Mientras, en su mente, Itachi calculaba los hechos. Él debía volverse más fuerte, seria una buena ocasión para medir el poder de Sasuke. Todavía recordaba las débiles visiones que refulgían en la mente de esa chica, cuyas posibilidades de vencer eran nulas. No tanto porque fuera débil, sino porque Sasuke era muy fuerte. Desafortunadamente, no lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hacerle frente a Itachi, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo. La vida de Itachi se acercaba cada vez más a su fin con cada día que transcurría.

"_Todo estará bien_" se dijo mentalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. "_Ya se encuentra todo listo_."

--

_Nunca en toda su existencia (la que era capaz de recordar y la que no) había sentido Miyuki tanto dolor. Mientras se encontraba sumida dentro del Tsukuyomi solo rogaba mentalmente que ese tormento se detuviera una y otra vez. Incluso se atrevía pensar en que morir sería mejor a pasar por esa tortura. Y finalmente, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo de sufrimiento, el dolor cesó. Hubiera deseado que todo terminara ahí pero no fue así por completo: el entorno aun estaba cubierto por el negro y la luna escarlata brillaba en cielo, pero esta vez solo se encontró un Itachi frente a si. La mente de Miyuki ya no podía más, pero el jutsu en el que esta atrapada la obligo a prestar atención a las palabras del Uchiha._

–_Tu podrás medir la fuerza de Sasuke… –oyó decir y luego la imagen se apagó. Todo en Miyuki colapsó y su mente se cubrió de negro._

_El cuerpo de Miyuki cayó como un caparazón vacio sobre el suelo, a los pies del Uchiha. Su débil mente había colapsado ante el Tsukuyomi dejando a su cuerpo como un cascarón vacío, a merced de su atacante. Itachi ahora podría acabar con lo que quedaba de Miyuki en un segundo y ahorrarle toda una vida de sufrimientos, pero no lo haría. Ahora Miyuki tenía una misión que cumplir, en caso de que fuera capaz de despertar después del terrible jutsu de Itachi._

_El Uchiha se desvaneció en una bandada de cuervos que recorrió el bosque. Todo indicaba a que Kisame no le estaba yendo tan bien como debería. Ya no había razón para perder el tiempo._

--

La aldea de la Hoja era tan aburrida y fea como lo había imaginado. Amaya iba escoltaba por el equipo siete incapaz de oponer resistencia ya que Yun todavía no estaba en buen estado, pues de otra manera Amaya ya habría dejado en K.O. a todos sus represores.

Mientras subía por la torre del Hokage fantaseaba con el caos que se desataría si de pronto toda esa débil estructura de madera ardía en llamas con todo el personal, Hokage incluido, dentro. Claro, su fantasía no sería agradable si ella no fuera la causante de tal desgracia. Pero el hilo de sus vengativos pensamientos fue cortado cuando se encontró dentro de la oficina de la Quinta Hokage: estaba rodeada por el equipo siete, unos cuantos ANBU que se veían el interior del cuartucho más otros cuantos que fingían esconderse en el exterior y además, un par de invitados especiales, desde Suna se encontraban ahí Kankuro y Temari mas dos de los mejores espadachines de la Mizukage.

"_¡Maldición!"_ fue el primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente. "_Escapar será más difícil de lo que pensé. Si tengo que enfrentarme a Kankuro y Termari será muy complicado escapar, eso sin agregar a los invitados de la niebla."_

Todos la fulminaban con la mirada, excepto el misericordioso niño del zorro, que de alguna manera había descubierto parte de la humanidad de Amaya. Pero su mirada era mucho más intensa que las del resto y por tanto, más molesta.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías siendo capturada. –oyó decir a Temari con ese tono fuerte que usaba para hablar.

Amaya no respondió. Si tan solo hubiera dependido de ella, hubiera despedazado ahí mismo a la rubia de Suna por el mal comentario, pero se contuvo. Su situación requería toneladas de paciencia y de dejar el orgullo de lado.

–No estamos aquí para discutir eso. –irrumpió la Hokage, cuya voz resonaba con fuerza en su despacho. –Has sido capturada por la Hoja, –ahora la Hokage se dirigía exclusivamente a ella. –pero tanto la aldea de la arena como la de la niebla te reclama para castigarte por los delitos que has cometido en ambas.

–Desafortunadamente, solo una de las dos aldeas puede darse el lujo de condenarte a muerte. –dijo uno de los espadachines de la niebla, con el rostro de un bagre anciano.

–¡Silencio! –exigió la Hokage antes de que Amaya pudiera siquiera escupirle en el rostro al idiota que dijo eso. –También Konoha esta interesada en ti, puesto que se sabe que perteneces a Akatsuki…

–Pertenecía. –se atrevió a corregirle Amaya y viendo la oportunidad, agregó: –Si lo que quieren es información sobre la organización les diré todo lo que sé, a cambio exijo mi libertad.

–Una traidora, como siempre. –siseo Kankuro sin despegar los ojos de Amaya, pero esta solo estaba atenta a la Hokage, quien dudo por un momento.

–Eso es imposible. –sentenció al fin Tsunade. –Tanto lo desees como no. Tendrás que decirnos todo con respecto a la organización hasta entonces permanecerás en Konoha, luego irás ya sea a Suna o a la niebla.

Y sin más la sacaron de ahí, pero Amaya sabía que ya había dejado un deje de duda en los representantes de las otras dos aldeas. Tanto la Arena como la Niebla estarían pendientes de la Hokage por si de pronto se golpeaba la cabeza y decidía aceptar la osada propuesta de la kunoichi lo que aligeraba la presión sobre los hombros de Amaya y aumentaba las posibilidades de una fuga exitosa. Más que suficiente para ocultar sus intenciones de escape. Ahora necesitaba verificar la posición de Yun, y el único capaz de decirle algo era…

–¿Cómo esta Yun? –pregunto a Naruto mientras la escoltaban hacia una especie de celda de alta seguridad. Por alguna casualidad del destino, este formaba parte extra-oficial de su escolta.

–Yun-chan esta bien. –dijo el Jinchuuriki, impresionado por el valor de Amaya quien, aun estado frente a tanto enemigos, no mostraba ni una pizca de temor. –Sakura-chan la llevo al hospital.

–Bien. –dijo Amaya antes de ser encerrada en su oscura y solitaria celda. Ya sabía dónde buscar a Yun.

--

¿Porqué había tantas Ice? La cabeza de Miyuki daba vueltas mientras trataba de incorporase y le otorgaba una visión cuádruple de las cosas. La palabras de Ice se oían como un zumbido lejano y solo alentaban su mareo. Miyuki consiguió girar la cabeza y ¡Puaj! Todo el contenido de su tan vacio estomago se regó sobre el suelo.

–¡ …asqueroso Yukie-chan! –por fin consiguió distinguir las palabras de su compañera.

A pesar de lo repugnante de su situación, ahora el suelo a sus ojos se tambaleaba menos y poco a poco Miyuki comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Y su cabeza comenzaba a recordar cosas básicas, como quien era ella y porque estaba ahí.

–¿Qué pasó? –fue lo primero que pudo ser capaz de decir.

Ice le miraba con un poco de repugnancia. Tal vez se debía a que Miyuki había vuelto a tener una arcada antes de poder ponerse en pie.

–Te traeré agua para que te limpies. –la oyó decir y su compañera se perdió en el bosque.

Viendo por fin su entorno, Miyuki se dio cuenta de que estaba en el interior de algún bosque, rodeada por gigantescos tronco que se elevaban hasta el cielo, y con el suave pasto tapizando el suelo. Entonces comenzó a remembrar lo sucedido: Kisame, Ice congelada e Itachi… el sharingan, la luna roja… ¡Puaj! Miyuki vomitó de nuevo. Hubiera sido mejor si solo hubiese continuado dormida como hasta ahorita, se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Cómo es que todavía podía seguir viva después de semejante infierno?

Ice regresó cargando una pequeña cantimplora y se la tendió a Miyuki guardando cierta distancia.

–Bebe. –le dijo. –Cuando te sientas mejor puedes ir a lavarte a un pequeño arrollo que hay en dirección a ese arce. –Ice señalo el árbol, dejándole en claro que no tocaría a Miyuki hasta que esta estuviera limpia y presentable. –Luego podrás comer algo.

Miyuki se bebió toda el agua de un trago. Había olvidado lo bien que sabía el agua fresca y por fin agradeció no haber muerto, por lo menos no en esa situación. Ice la contemplaba ahora en un súbito silencio mientras Miyu reponía fuerzas. Finalmente, Miyuki pudo ponerse en pie sin que el mundo comenzara a girar y se encamino hacia el arrollo un poco tambaleante y aparentemente más torpe de lo normal. Ice la seguía en silencio a distancia, como si Miyuki fuera un espécimen radioactivo. Pero Miyu lo agradecía. Si Ice le comenzaba a bombardear con preguntas no hubiera podido estabilizar su mente como mientras caminaba en silencio, ordenando ideas y hechos.

El arrollo era lo bastante ancho y profundo como para que Miyuki se sentara en el con el agua llegándole a la cadera. En silencio se lavo mientras reflexionaba. Le era completamente extraño el encontrarse ilesa, incluso después de estar frente a Itachi, ¿Por qué este no la lastimo? ¿Tendría todo eso que ver con el hecho de que ella tenía planeado enfrentar a Sasuke? Por lo que recordaba antes de caer medio muerta debía ser a causa de eso…

–Creí que estarías muerta. –la voz de Ice le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer a su compañera Miyuki le parecía ya lo suficientemente desintoxicada como para dirigirle la palabra. –Cuando vi tu cuerpo tirado en el bosque pensé que te había matado. Pero de todos modos, tenía que saber… y entonces vi tu pulso, estabas viva.

–Gracias Ice. –Miyuki no podía decir nada más. Aun cuando Itachi no la hubiese matado, hubiera sido imposible que ella continuara respirando sin la ayuda de Ice. –Yo… no pude hacer nada. Solo mire sus ojos un segundo y luego todo… –Miyuki se corto, era preferible no recordar los detalles.

–¿Aun quieres ir tras de Sasuke? –pregunto Ice luego de unos minutos de silencio.

–Si. –dijo Miyuki asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. –Creo que esa es la razón por la que él me dejo viva… Ice, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes. Tenías razón, es muy arriesgado.

–Tienes razón, Yukie-chan, no la hay. –era sorprendente la velocidad con la que Ice podía retomar su tono habitual luego de haber estado hablando con tanta seriedad. –Pero aun así lo haré.

–Bien. –Miyuki se puso en pie, tenía toda la ropa mojada y seguramente terminaría resfriada por eso, pero confiaba en encontrarse con Sasuke antes de que cualquier enfermedad la aconteciera. No rebatió contra Ice, pues sabía que la necesitaba. –Pongámonos en marcha de una vez.

--

Hacía menos de cinco minutos desde que Sakura dejó a Yun, ya casi completamente recuperada, en su habitación en el gran hospital de la hoja, luego de decirle la "verdad" sobre Amaya y el asesinato de Han. Como la niña se había quedado muy seria le había dejado sola para que reflexionara un poco sobre eso. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Yun, esta continuaba sentada sobre su camilla, con la vista perdida en la pared del frente.

–¿Ya te encuentras bien Yun-chan?

Yun se giró hacia la kunoichi y le pidió:

–Quiero ver a Amaya-san.

–Me temo que es imposible. –le susurro Sakura. –Ella es mala y por eso la han encerrado, para que no pueda lastimar a nadie.

–Amaya-san no me lastimará. –insistió la niña, con una mirada excepcionalmente profunda. –Déjame verla, por favor.

–Lo siento pero no se puede. –repitió Sakura levantándose para abrir la ventana de la habitación.

"_Amaya-san no me lastimará."_ Repitió la ninja en su interior, era lo mismo que había dicho Naruto esa mañana. "_Ella no lastimará a Yun-chan…"_

Pero Amaya no era buena, de eso estaba segura. Ya la había enfrentado una vez cuando Akatsuki casi se hizo con Naruto y Amaya no había mostrado piedad. Sakura podía jurar que la kunoichi no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para asesinarla aun cuando ya no estuviera de parte de Akatsuki. Y estaba segura de que tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera cambiado de bando tan repentinamente. Probablemente hubiera entregado a Naruto a Akatsuki sin remordimientos y eso enfurecía a Sakura.

–Entonces yo iré a verla. –oyó decir a Yun y luego la niña se dio un salto fuera de su camilla y salió corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

–¡No, espera! –Sakura, un tanto sorprendida corrió tras de Yun, pero cuando se vio en el pasillo no había rastros de la niña por ningún lado. La había tomado desprevenida. Debía encontrarla antes de que se metiera en algún lio.

--

Los pasos del más temible interrogador de la Hoja resonaban fuertes sobre el piso de madera mientras este se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. La pelirroja sabía que estaba en peligro y que si tenía una oportunidad de salir de ahí era esa. El problema consistiría en no caer en los trucos mentales de Ibiki y deshacerse de los ninjas que le vigilaban, entre los que se contaban su excamaradas de la arena y un espadachín de la niebla.

La kunoichi podía sentir la presencia de quienes la rodeaban. Era como si tuviera un detector infrarrojo que ubicaba a sus enemigos como puntos rojos y, entre ellos, distinguió una presencia diferente que corría hacia la habitación. Una sonrisa recorrió su rostro de manera malvada mientras se ponía en pie. Pronto, estuvo rodeada de ANBUs, Ibiki se había detenido y la miraba a los ojos, él sabía que Amaya estaba a punto de hacer algo aun con el sello de chakra que tenía sobre si y las manos atadas.

De pronto, la puerta del lugar se abrió y apareció Yun. Como los ninjas que la vigilaban se encontraban en ese momento amenazando a Amaya de muerte, nadie pudo impedir la entrada de la niña al lugar.

–¡Amaya-san! –chilló Yun y, durante una fracción de segundo, tuvo sobre si la atención de todos.

La kunoichi no perdió tiempo. Había llegado su oportunidad y no necesitaba más de un segundo para tomar el control de la situación. Para cuando los ojos de Ibiki se posaron de nuevo sobre la pelirroja esta ya había acabado con tres de los ANBU que la rodeaban mientras que combatía con los otros restantes sin vacilación. Usaba la atadura de sus manos como un arma, enroscándola en la garganta de aquel que atrapaba y con un violento giro rompiéndole el cuello para ir de inmediato por el siguiente.

Parecía que el tiempo transcurría excesivamente lento en ese momento, pero en realidad solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que uno de los ANBU de Konoha consiguiera herir a la kunoichi, cuyas manos había logrado desatar en el momento en que esquivaba un ataque: muy astutamente logró hacer que sus cadenas fueran cortadas por el enemigo. El tipo, con una mascara de zorro blanca, la había atravesado por el hombro con una katana y la retenía clavada contra la pared.

–¡Te tengo! –masculló en ANBU arrebatadamente.

Se oyó un grito agudo de dolor, pero este no provenía de Amaya: Yun estaba de rodillas en medio de todo aquel caos posando su pequeña mano sobre su hombro izquierdo donde la ropa comenzó a teñírsele de rojo. Las conjeturas fueron sencillas de hacer para los shinobis de Konoha: Yun se había lastimado sin que nadie le tocara (o así indicaba toda la evidencia) y su herida radicaba justo en el mismo punto que la capturada ex-Akatsuki, quien, aun estando herida y atrapada, se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisa bribona. Ahora que lo sabían seguramente no se atreverían a matarla, como era el mandato en caso de que Amaya intentara escapar, y se encontraba inmune ante la Hoja y lista para fugarse. Yun le había ahorrado mucho trabajo.

–¿Pero qué dem…?

¡Pam! Amaya aprovecho la leve distracción del shinobi que la apresaba contra el muro y lo pateo fuertemente en la ingle, lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación. Sin perder tiempo y ajustando su estrategia a cada segundo, la kunoichi tomó la espada, que aun estaba encajada en su cuerpo, y la retiro de su hombro con un limpio y frio movimiento, sin ninguna vacilación. Yun emitió un chillido nuevamente, haciéndose un ovillo en medio de aquel caos. Pero eso no detendría a Amaya, se trataba solo de una herida superficial; Yun tendría que aprender a resistir el dolor si aspiraba a llegar vivir por más tiempo.

Los vidrios del lugar se rompieron debido a la oportuna intrusión de los jounin de la arena al campo de batalla justo en el mismo instante en que Ibiki hacia lo posible por neutralizar a Amaya, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacer nada demasiado peligroso porque no quería herir a Yun de paso. La pelirroja, sin dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad, evadió con rapidez los ataques del ninja y otro ANBU que todavía quedaba en pie, ignorando el peligroso sangrado en su brazo y acercándose a Yun cada vez más conforme esquivaba los ataques.

–¡Ahora te tengo! –grito Kankuro eufórico viendo una apertura en la defensa de Amaya justo cuando esta caía al lado de Yun. –¡Aquí acabaremos con todo!

La marioneta del shinobi de la arena salió disparada veloz contra la kunoichi, que por un instante puso cara de sorpresa al ver una daga afilada y rebosante de un líquido venenoso surgir de la boca de la desvencijada marioneta.

–¡No hagas eso! –el ANBU que anteriormente había sido pateado por Amaya se apresuro a desviar el ataque de la marioneta, cuya afilada arma quedo clavada contra la madera de la pared.

Por un momento, los ninjas de Suna creyeron que el pobre ANBU se había vuelto loco. O por lo menos, que estaba siendo controlado por Amaya como una marioneta encubierta.

–¡Si la matas mataras también a la niña! –explico precipitadamente el shinobi. –¡Debemos apresarla sin matarle ni causarle graves heridas! –pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ultimo cristal que había quedado intacto se rompió con estrepito al ser atravesado con Amaya que con su brazo bueno se las arreglaba para cargar a Yun a su costado y huir.

--

De alguna manera lo había logrado, había escapado de la aldea de las Hojas. Aun cuando debería sentir la satisfacción de ver las caras de idiotas que todos pusieron cuando consumo su fuga, Amaya se sentía fatal. Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo había conseguido esconderse entre el extenso bosque, encontrar un pequeño escondrijo y protegerlo en caso de que se acercaran sus "amigos" de la Hoja.

La pelirroja estaba literalmente hecha polvo. Justo cuando salió del edificio había sido alcanzada por una de esas horribles ráfagas de viento que hacía Temari, que la había lanzado con tal fuerza que le ahorro la mitad del camino hacia las afueras de la villa, pero que le había herido demasiado. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta ahí sin dejar un rastro, pues tenias tantas heridas que estaba segura no tardaba en desangrarse.

Yun estaba en mejor condiciones con ella. Aunque gracias al estúpido jutsu de ese Jinchuuriki gran parte del daño que Amaya había recibido se había transmitido a la niña que, por alguna razón desconocida (y de la cual no se quejaba pues lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas) no lloraba y resistía el dolor de una manera por la que Amaya estaba agradecida. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, pues no había salido por completo ilesa de lo que pudo haber sido una grandiosa huida, todo gracias ese maldito espadachín de la neblina, hizo lo posible por curar las heridas de Yun y luego las suyas propias. Una vez hubo finalizado, el cansancio no tardó en sumergirla dentro de un largo sueño.

–¿Amaya-san?

Una pequeña luz se filtraba en el recoveco donde estaban escondidas y Amaya tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo abruptamente sin tener en cuenta sus heridas y exclamando toda una selección de improperios por el dolor que estas le causaban. Yun la observaba desde un rincón, esperando a que Amaya retomara un poco de cordura.

–¿Qué ocurre Yun? –le pregunto al fin, un poco agresiva pues apenas estaba sintiendo todos los golpes que había recibido el día anterior.

–¿Porqué mataste a Han-chii? –le pregunto al fin la niña.

Amaya bufo. Así que la razón por la que Yun le había ido a buscar hasta ese lugar, por la que había escapado con ella era para hacerle una pregunta. Y en especial _esa _pregunta. La Hoja no había sabido mantener su bocota cerrada. Pero llegada esa situación ya no cabía necesidad de mentir.

–Era mi trabajo. –masculló. –Aun cuando yo no lo hubiera hecho alguien más lo haría. El estaba condenado a muerte. –le explico, mirándola con severidad. –Fui muy amable al aceptar hacerme cargo de ti, ¿sabes?

Luego, la kunoichi se hizo un ovillo apretando los dientes. Iba a necesitar bastante tiempo para recuperarse de esa trágica fuga. Al cabo de un momento miró a Yun, cuyos ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas silenciosas. Eso la puso aun de más mal humor.

–¡Vamos, deja de llorar! –le espetó. –Ya te lo dije, tarde o temprano alguien lo hubiera matado y a ti también junto con él así que cállate de una vez. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Además, no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí, así que no tienes otra opción más que permanecer conmigo, no me importa si me odias.

Amaya se volvió porque le irritaba ver a la niña llorar. No fue sino al cabo de casi una hora que al fin Yun pudo tranquilizarse.

–Amaya-san… –dijo tímidamente.

La kunoichi le miró, esperando el veredicto.

–Yo… yo quiero que me enseñe a ser como usted. –balbuceo al fin la niña, mirándola a los ojos un tanto asustada. –No quiero que me protejan más. Si Amaya-san me enseña yo podré ayudarla… Han-chii murió porque no pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por eso quiero que me enseñe a ser fuerte, para que no me pase lo mismo que a Han-chii...

Amaya la contempló durante unos minutos. Una pequeña niña, minúscula e indefensa, ¿en qué podía serle útil? Pero no cabía más opción. Además le resultaba conveniente que Yun supiera defenderse sola…

–Bien. –dijo, recostándose más cómodamente, al darse cuenta de que esa era su única opción: confiarle a una chiquilla todos sus conocimientos y creer en que esa niña no los usaría en su contra. –Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero deberás aprender rápido. Más rápido que cualquiera, ¿entendido?

Yun asintió con seriedad, como un soldado. Eso bastaba. Estaban comenzando a entenderse pero aun quedaba un largo camino por delante.

--

–¿Qué pasa Karin? –Sasuke detuvo su marcha y se volvió hacia la pelirroja, que por un momento se sobresalto.

–Sasuke, –dijo esta apresuradamente. –alguien nos está siguiendo. No, dos personas nos siguen, –corrigió alzando sus dedos índice y medio para numerarlos. –sus chakras me resultan un tanto familiares pero no puedo recordar dónde los hemos encontrado.

–¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? –pregunto Suigetsu, con una "encantadora" sonrisa, a él no le molestaba afilar un poco a su gran espada con unas cuantas personas.

Todos miraron al Uchiha en espera de una respuesta. Sasuke no vacilo demasiado.

–Nuestro único objetivo es Itachi. –dijo con voz decidida. –Si se entrometen en nuestro camino podrán deshacerse de ellos, Juugo, Suigetsu; –este ultimo amplio su sonrisa ante tal perspectiva. –de momento continuaremos. Karin, avísanos si están demasiado cerca.

–¡Si! –la kunoichi asintió enérgicamente ante el mandato de Sasuke.

Hebi continuo su camino ignorando a sus seguidores, quienes no eran nada más y nada menos que Ice y Miyuki, que avanzaban a una distancia constante del grupo de Sasuke por parte de la estrategia de Ice y vestidas provocativamente con sus desgastados uniformes de Akatsuki.

–Tarde o temprano tendrán que detenerse para tomar un descanso. –había dicho Ice a Miyuki. –Entonces será cuando apresuraremos el paso y los atacaremos. Lamentablemente no creo que podamos tomarlos por sorpresa, pero nos las arreglaremos para que no puedan contra nosotras.

Y, justo como lo dijo su compañera, Sasuke y compañía no tardaron en detenerse, probablemente para tomar un descanso.

–¡Ahora!¡Deprisa Miyuki! –le alertó Ice dándose cuenta de que sus presas se habían detenido.

Miyu asintió a la vez que obligaba a sus piernas a moverse más deprisa. Iba demasiado rápido, pensó, todo lo opuesto a su mente que, a sabiendas de lo que podría pasarle una vez estuviera frente a frente al odioso Uchiha, ansiaba retrasar ese momento. No se sentía lista, pero ya no había manera de dar vuelta atrás, había accionado el gatillo. Miyuki podía percibir como sus piernas temblaban un poco cada vez que las apoyaba sobre las ramas o el suelo, sin cuidado de ser silenciosa puesto que sus enemigos ya debían saber que ellas iban en camino. A pesar de todo el torrente de emociones que se agalopaban en el pecho de Miyuki, esta no mostraba señales de estar nerviosa: su cuerpo se había independizado de su mente de una manera asombrosa, a tal grado que cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo la señal de Ice, sus pies se posaron sigilosamente sobre el suelo, mientras Miyuki adoptaba una postura extraña, como queriendo hacerse más pequeña. De un momento a otro sus oídos percibían los sonidos con más fuerza y sus ojos escrutaban cada simple detalle del paisaje que le rodeaba, a la espera de una señal de su objetivo. Miyuki estaba convencida de que todo eso se debía al enorme flujo de adrenalina que inundaba sus venas, dado que ella nunca había sido tan hábil.

¡Crack! Sin duda alguna el sonido de una rama al romperse. Miyuki reacciono tan rápido que incluso ella se sorprendió de su capacidad: de un segundo a otro había conseguido desenvainar a Kasei y interponerla entre el borrón de colores que la atacaba. Se escucho el rugir metálico de las dos hojas de acero al chocar entre si. Por un instante, Miyuki creyó que se trataba de hoja del Uchiha, pero bastó un fugaz vistazo para desmentirse. Aquel que atacaba a Miyuki no era Sasuke, sino uno de sus compañeros, pequeño con una melena blanca, ojos grandes y saltones y una sonrisa muy puntiaguda que, además, empuñaba una gran espada, casi de su tamaño, la cual estaba siendo interceptada de una milagrosa manera por el arma de Miyuki.

–¡Tú! –de alguna manera él fue capaz de reconocerle pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más porque en ese momento Kasei cedió ante la fuerza de la antigua espada de Zabuza, que la partió en dos junto con Miyuki.

¡Paf! Miyuki ya no estaba ahí y en su lugar solo quedaban dos trozos de madera recién cortada. Suigetsu ya se lo esperaba, así que no se sorprendió mucho e intentó escudriñar los alrededores en busca de Miyuki. Ni siquiera hubo echado un vistazo cuando algo lo atravesó, literalmente. El cuerpo del ninja se disolvió en agua al ser arremetido con una velocidad increíble por parte de Ice. En cuanto esta se apoyo de nuevo en el suelo, ya estando al tanto de las habilidades de sus enemigos, formo varios sellos y tomo una buena bocanada de aire…

–¡No! –el cuerpo de Juugo salió, saltando por sobre el charco que en ese instante era Suigetsu y tratando de embestir contra Ice.

Ice no se inmuto: retuvo el aire en su pecho y esquivo el brutal ataque de Juugo saltando por sobre su cabeza, haciendo una extraña pirueta en el aire apuntando abajo con la cabeza y consiguiendo quedar sobre el líquido que en ese momento era Suigetsu.

"Estilo de Fuego, jutsu bola de fuego"

Una llamarada salió de la boca de la pequeña mujer que se dirigió justo hacia su primer oponente. Ice estaba decidida a acabar con él aprovechando la cualidad de Suigetsu de hacerse líquido para acabarlo transformándolo en simple vapor de agua. Pero, ¡oh, no! Una llamarada aun más grande intercepto la suya y continuo ascendiendo rápidamente hacia Ice que, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad, acortaba la distancia entre las dos.

Y el alma de Ice se iluminó cuando Miyuki la atrapó en pleno aire al tiempo que giraba con rapidez blandiendo una de sus espadas, lanzando un fuerte torrente de viento en dirección opuesta, alentando a las llamas a multiplicarse y dirigirse hacia Hebi.

Las dos tocaron el suelo de manera torpe, puesto que Miyuki intentaba sostener en peso de Ice con un solo brazo, pero no tardaron en recobrar sus posturas. Ice observó a Miyuki de reojo y al ver su expresión fue incapaz de reconocer a Miyuki: la fachada de su rostro era un semblante de concentración total mientras sus ojos se enfocaban como los de un águila sobre el punto donde las llamas se habían expandido y donde comenzaban a extinguirse a la vez.

Y ahí aparecieron: Sasuke y sus secuaces, sin ninguna quemadura. De alguna manera el Uchiha, postrado a un lado de Suigetsu, que comenzaba a retomar una forma mas o menos humana, se las había arreglado para salir ileso de las llamas. Un poco más hacia su izquierda estaba el tipo grande y pelirrojo, Juugo, cuya mitad derecha del cuerpo se había deformado de una manera desagradable, pero por lo demás lucía intacto; y, finalmente, en un plano más atrás que el resto, se encontraba la mujer de gafas que, según Ice, servía para curar a los demás, en unas pocas y frías palabras. Ice había dicho que se haría cargo de los otros tres, y Miyuki confiaba en que así lo hiciera; ella solo tenía un oponente en esa lucha, y llevaría sus habilidades tan lejos como fuera necesario para forzarlo a abrir la puerta que la llevaría de regreso a casa.

Al momento en que los ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en ella, Miyuki se quedó completamente paralizada por el miedo, como aquella vez que estuvo frente a Itachi; ya no recordaba nada de lo que debía hacer en ese momento y era capaz de sentir la mirada ansiosa de Ice, cuyos nervios podía percibir como una carga eléctrica en el ambiente. El cerebro de Miyuki la obligó a hacer algo. Incapaz de hablar, puesto que estaba segura de que la voz le iba a traicionar, Miyuki desenvaino a Kasei dirigió la empuñadura de manera que Sasuke pudiera distinguir el viejo emblema de los Uchiha en él. El aludido entrecerró un poco los ojos y luego, una vez dándose cuenta de la procedencia de aquel objeto se mostró más interesado en sus atacantes. Levanto su desdeñosa mirada a Miyuki, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que sus compañeros se contuvieran de atacar mientras él hablaba.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa espada? –preguntó a Miyuki con un tono petulante.

Miyuki continuaba sin atreverse a articular palabra por lo que ahora irguió la katana con la hoja apuntando a Sasuke, retándolo. Creía al Uchiha lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo que ella quería decir.

Una débil sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Sasuke quien dirigió su mano a Kusanagi, su propia arma, dando a entender que había comprendido el mensaje.

–Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, –ordeno, poniéndose en guardia. –manténgase al margen y asegúrense que la pequeña no se entrometa. Yo me haré cargo de esto.

La velocidad a la que se movía Sasuke era sorprendente. De un momento a otro, pasó de clavar su fría mirada en Miyuki a arremeter contra ella con su espada. Miyuki apenas si pudo reaccionar, aun con sus sentidos funcionando por encima de su nivel normal, e interpuso a Kasei entre ella y la mortal cuchilla de Kusanagi. La fuerza con la que le atacaba el Uchiha era más de la que Miyuki podía resistir y sentía como su cuerpo era desplazado unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás. Solo entonces entendió la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo y que debería esforzarse hasta el último aliento para poder conseguir su objetivo.

¡Slash! De pronto toda la fuerza que mantenía Miyuki clavada al suelo desapareció: Ice había atacado a Sasuke y este, atendiendo justo a tiempo, había dejado de atacar a Miyuki para defenderse del inesperado ataque de la pequeña kunoichi. Para cuando Miyuki pudo comprender la situación su cuerpo ya la había alejado del Uchiha, tan solo para contemplar con este clavaba su katana en Ice, que explotaba en una voluta de humo, y le decía algo a sus compinches.

Tanto Suigetsu, cuyo cuerpo ya volvía a tener forma humana, como Juugo emprendieron ataque contra Ice que se movía ágilmente, burlándolos; mientras que Karin se mantenía en la retaguardia. Pero Miyu no podía prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo Ice, aunque creyó vislumbrar como esta mordía a la chica pelirroja... Miyuki estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no morir antes de tiempo. Le molestaba la arrogancia de Sasuke que parecía bastante confiado en ser capaz de vencerla y ni siquiera se había molestado en activar su sharingan. Aun cuando veía el uniforme negro de Akatsuki cubriendo a Miyuki.

La situación de Miyuki se volvía cada vez más alarmante hasta que esta se dio cuenta de que si no lo entregaba todo en la batalla no habría esperanza para ella. En cuanto se vio libre de los amenazantes ataques eléctricos del Uchiha creo dos réplicas que se escabulleron de la batalla y tomaron posiciones.

Estaba segura de que Sasuke las notó, pero el Uchiha no hizo ademán alguno en querer destruirlas. finalmente Sasuke pareció notar el cambio que se avecinaba en la batalla y sus pupilas adquirieron el color escarlata del sharingan. Por fin se iba a poner serio. Y casi imitándolo, el cerebro de Miyuki pareció sufrir una reestructuración también. Su semblante se relajó, al igual que todos los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras su mirada continuaba fija en Sasuke aunque con la precaución de no verle directamente a los ojos. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía mantener la calma o de lo contrario no tendría esperanza, y así lo hizo.

Y luego, los recuerdos socavados de su lejana lucha contra Temari comenzaron a llenar su mente como piezas de un rompecabezas que nunca había logrado armar pero que, en ese instante, encajaban con facilidad en su lugar. Ahora entendía cómo funcionaba aquella técnica que la ayudo a salir con vida en aquella ocasión, solo que esta vez su objetivo no era el mismo. Sabía que ya era hora. Respiro profundo y comenzó.

"_Primera Danza: técnica de las plumas de viento cortante_"…

Su cuerpo encontró con facilidad la brecha para llegar a Sasuke y cortarlo con Kasei, pero este, gracias a su sharingan, podía ver con mayor claridad la técnica de Miyuki y se daba cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una extraña telaraña. Kusanagi y Kasei se bloqueaban constantemente mientras sus portadores se enfrascaban en una misteriosa danza. Las habilidades de Sasuke eran sorprendentes. El Uchiha se resistía a caer en la trampa de Miyuki, pero esta aun tenía un as bajo la manga, uno con el cual no contaba al principio de esa batalla…

"_Réquiem: técnica de la jaula del fénix_"…

Los movimientos de Miyuki cambiaron radicalmente al momento en que su clon lanzaba una técnica de fuego que se fusionaba a la anterior. Miyu blandió con un movimiento brusco a Kasei para crear distancia entre ella y el Uchiha mientras que tomaba a Kurohane con su mano libre. No importaba ya el daño que esta pudiera causar a sus brazos. Uso su chakra en grandes cantidades haciéndolo fluir por sus armas y desplego sus brazos, como un ave extendiendo sus alas: dos enormes llamaradas se formaron en el aire como las alas de un ave fénix que se cerraron con rapidez sobre Sasuke, cuyos ojos no consiguieron ver lo suficiente como para poder esquivar la técnica.

Durante un instante la lucha que Ice estaba librando trabajosamente contra los secuaces de Sasuke se detuvo. Los cuatro miraron con asombro y pavor la columna rojiza que iluminó durante unos segundos el cielo y como se esfumaba rápidamente en un capullo. Ice vio como la pelirroja de lentes hacia una mueca de preocupación. Entonces esa luz no había sido obra de Sasuke, pero Ice no podía concebir que Miyuki supiera una técnica tan poderosa.

Las llamas se extinguieron con rapidez, al igual que la energía de Miyuki que cayo de rodillas al suelo, sentía como la sangre tibia comenzaba a manar de las heridas en sus brazos, pero ya no le importaba. Alzó con cuidado la cabeza, no debía perder de vista a Sasuke. Sus ojos buscaron el lugar donde su ataque debió haber capturado al shinobi y por un instante creyó que este había usado una técnica de sustitución. Una extraña masa cubría el cuerpo del Uchiha como una coraza, aunque se encontraba completamente achicharrada en su exterior y al momento comenzó a resquebrajarse dejando la vista libre hacia Sasuke, que estaba con una rodilla sobre el suelo y con la otra pierna inclinada para ponerse en pie. Su aspecto había cambiado: en lugar del cabello oscuro había crecido una larga melena gris y el color de su piel había oscurecido también junto con unas marcas extrañas alrededor de sus ojos; la cosa que lo había protegido del ataque de Miyuki surgía de su espalda a especia de alas que, a juzgar por la expresión de fatiga en su rostro y sus jadeos, habían dejado pasar parte del daño hacia el.

Pero ninguno de esos detalles le importo realmente a Miyuki, lo único que ella fue capaz de destacar de todo eso era el rayo que brillaba en la mano del Uchiha. Un relámpago blanco. Ya era el momento, el corazón de Miyuki se disparó latiendo con rapidez y rompiendo el esquema de calma que esta pretendía conservar. Pero ya ni quiera el miedo a la muerte podría detenerla. Sus ojos buscaron esperanzadamente el carmesí de los de su enemigo. Eso sería lo único y lo último que necesitaba ver. Cuando al fin los encontró sintió como un dolor punzante cruzaba su estomagó: como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo. El dolor se esparció en su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse, pero sus ojos no desistieron y entonces se vio sumergida en un mar de oscuridad, escuchó como su voz, ya demasiado distante, pronunciaba un par de palabras, sus últimas palabras.

El dolor desapareció por completo y Miyuki se encontró nadando en el limbo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa manera? Era difícil saberlo. Pero llegó un instante en el que Miyuki llegó frente a una gran puerta ornamentada con toda clase de cosas, una incluso más grande que aquella tras la cual se escondían sus recuerdos. Se acercó a ella sin vacilar y la empujo suavemente con la mano, no se necesitaba más que eso para abrirla. Una luz deslumbrante se asomaba del otro lado de la puerta, y Miyuki se dirigió hacia ella…

--

La luz se hacía cada vez más brillante mientras Miyuki avanzaba. Y entonces comenzó a oír: eran voces que parloteaban en la lejanía y sonidos extraños que las acompasaban, aunque no era capaz de distinguir qué decían. Finalmente, la luz comenzó a disminuir su intensidad poco a poco hasta dejar al descubierto un techo blanco. Todavía había mucho ruido.

Miyuki parpadeó un par de veces aturdida, entonces comenzó a tomar consciencia de su cuerpo lo sentía recostado sobre algo suave y cómodo, podía sentir la brisa que inundaba el lugar y percibir el fuerte olor floral que se cernía sobre su nariz.

–¡Miyuki, Miyuki! ¡Mamá esta despierta, ha despertado!

El rostro de Akemi ocupo su campo visual, pero no se trataba de la misma Akemi que había intentado matarla hacía tiempo atrás: esta llevaba el cabello muy corto y el maquillaje se le corría por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Pero ella no estaba triste, sonreía.

–¡Miyuki! –ahora su madre se acercaba y la abrazaba de manera asfixiante. Miyuki lo había olvidado, el como se sentía el tener una madre, y agradeció tener una y la abrazo con fuerza contra si.

–He vuelto. –murmuro feliz.

¡Estaba de regreso en casa! Los hermanos extraños habían tenido razón después de todo. Todo lo que había tenido que pasar y soportar en esa extraña dimensión había valido la pena. Por un momento se pregunto si todo no había sido más que un sueño, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así. El recuerdo de su aventura la acompañaría de ahora en delante, haciéndole ver lo maravillosa que es la vida.

Fin.

* * *

Bien. Aquí el final. Generalmente, prefiero finales menos "felices", pero este tenía que ser así. No siento que haya sido un final espectacular para la historia a menos que tengn un reproductor mental de video como el que yo uso y puedan ver todas las escenas con "High Quality" en su mente, mejor que ir a un cine.

Bien, agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido este fic y aviso que voy a publicar un epílogo, con tres mini historias que darán una idea de qué pasó a los que quedaron en el mundo de Naruto (los OC, porque la historia de Naruto puede retomar con facilidad su curso después de mi fic -como si hubieran sido capítulos de relleno). Esas las publicaré estos próximos días porque debo pulirlos un poquitín. Así que esten atentos y gracias :D


	34. Epílogo: Caminos Diferentes

¡Ya el epílogo!

Muy corto, lo sé, para decepción de quienes esperaban algo más extenso. Pero solo eran fragmentos que tenía en mi cabeza. Lo suficiente para hacerse una idea de lo que ocurrió después. Un poco mediocres por mi parte, pero eso era lo que quería poner y bueno lo demás se los dejo a ustedes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**Caminos Diferentes**

_I_

_Pluma Negra_

–Te has vuelto fuerte, Sasuke…

Las palabras salieron de la boca de la moribunda como un leve susurro, ajenas a la expresión serena de su rostro y al azul apagado de sus ojos. A Sasuke le resultaron terriblemente familiares.

El Uchiha se retiro de su enemigo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro mientras el último destello de su Chidori se desvanecía en su mano. Por un momento la posibilidad de que _esa persona_ estuviera involucrada le cruzo por su mente, pero lo descartó de inmediato.

Lanzó una mirada al cuerpo de la mujer, que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo ya sin vida. Nunca sabría donde había conseguido esa espada, pero eso ya no importaba. Él reclamaría su premio. Dio unos pasos vacilantes para tomar a Kasei que estaba clavada junto al cuerpo de Miyuki, pero se retiro cuando vio como el cuerpo de esta se descomponía en una bandada de cuervos negros. Ya no cabía duda, él estaba involucrado en ese asunto. Eso solo incremento su sed de venganza.

Sasuke avanzo con grandes zancadas para tomar a Kasei cuando detectó una sombra que saltaba alejándose de él. Se trataba de esa mujer pequeña que acompañaba a su contrincante. Tenía una mirada precavida y se agazapaba como un gato, lista para moverse a la menor señal de alerta, y contra su pecho escondía un espada, pero no era en la que Sasuke estaba interesado por lo que no le prestó atención y tomó a Kasei.

Ice contempló como el pequeño Uchiha la ignoraba e iba por su premio. El estado de Sasuke no era muy bueno, sea lo que fuera que Miyuki hubiera hecho, había conseguido herirlo bastante. Pero Ice no reparó mucho en eso ni en el hecho de que Miyuki estaba muerta. El miedo que sentía hacia el sharingan ocupó toda su mente y se dispuso a huir de ahí, ya tendría tiempo para lo demás.

Los aposentos del clan Kazehane se encontraban sumidos en el silencio de la noche. Solo se veía luz brillar en una de las salas principales, al centro del complejo. En esa sala se encontraban las dos cabezas de la familia: Akemi, la líder del clan, y su hermano pequeño Kei, que ya era un ninja muy fuerte.

–He vuelto de mi viaje porque así lo dispusiste hermana, dijiste que Kurohane volvería a las manos del clan pero yo no la veo por aquí. –le reprocho el joven, con los puños cerrados sobre sus muslos.

–Volverá, estoy segura. –afirmó Akemi que desde la intrusión de su hermana al lugar había reforzado la seguridad en todo el complejo.

–¿Has visto a Miyuki?

Akemi estaba por responder cuando su voz fue apagada por el sonar de una campana. Era la alerta del vigilante, estaban atacando. Pero el sonido de la alarma fue parado abruptamente. Los dos miembros del clan Kazehane se pusieron en pie y en guardia al instante, observando con cautela cada rincón de la habitación. El puesto del guardia estaba muy cerca de ahí. Los invasores deberían tenerlos pues a ellos como objetivo.

"¡Tap!" Un golpe seco se escuchó en la pared que daba al jardín y un segundo después el techo se abría sobre sus cabezas. Una sombra descendió por el como un relámpago sin que ninguno de los hermanos fuera capaz de hacer movimiento alguno. El destello del metal pulido atravesó la habitación y una espada se vio clavada en la pared. Akemi si apenas tuvo tiempo para alcanzar a echar una ojeada al intruso antes de que este desapareciera: era una mujer bajita y delgada, la misma que había acabado con todos sus guardias el día de la intrusión de Miyuki. Sonrió sabiendo lo que se encontraba clavado en la pared y el grito de Kei confirmo sus sospechas.

–¡Es Kurohane hermana! ¡Mira! –exclamaba impresionado mientras retiraba la espada de la pared y la contemplaba embelesadamente.

–Te dije que volvería. –le espetó Akemi viendo al hueco en el techo, sería costoso repararlo.

–Mira, trae una nota. –observó Kei tomando un pequeño trozo de pergamino que iba atado a la empuñadura de Kurohane. –"Para Akemi-chan y compañía…de parte de Yukie-chan" ¿Quién es Yukie-chan? –pregunto Kei leyendo la nota con contrariedad.

–Tú sigue leyendo. –dijo Akemi, sabía quien era Yukie-chan aunque no esperaba que su hermana usara una clase de lenguaje tan amigable. No, era obvio que Miyuki no había escrito esa nota. Eso solo pudía significar una cosa...

–Bien. "Como lo prometió, Yukie-chan regresa la espada como-se-llame a con su familia." ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Kurohane! "Pero ya que soy _yo_ quien la trajo hasta aquí se cobrará una comisión especial que podrán comprobar una vez me halla ido ¡Gracias por su atención!" –Kei terminó de leer, todavía confuso; pero Akemi comprendió bien el verdadero significado de la nota y el hecho de que la intrusión no solo había sido para regresar la espada.

–Hermana, ¿tu crees que fue ella? –los ojos de Kei relucían de curiuosidad mientras su mano permanecia empuñando a Kurohane.

–Kurohane ha vuelto. –murmuro Akemi ignorando la pregunta de su hermano. –Deberíamos hacer una comprobación de la caja fuerte.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kurohane? –Kei estaba desconcertado.

–Solo haz lo que te digo, no creo que nos hayan devuelto esa espada sin tomar nada a cambio,.

Y tal como Akemi había predicho, cuando Kei comprobó que las riquezas del clan continuaban en su lugar no se encontró más que con una cámara vacía.

_II_

_El Despertar de los Muertos_

Había pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde que Ice había terminado su investigación en los viejos laboratorios de Orochimaru. Para ella era una fortuna que ese tipo asqueroso hubiera muerto porque había podido acceder a la información que necesitaba de manera sencilla sin toparse con los asquerosos inconvenientes que representaba ese depravado de Orochimaru. Además, gracias al dinero que había robado de con los Kazehane, tenía ya todo preparado.

Lo más difícil había sido deshacerse de Akatsuki. Estaba segura de que si algún miembro de la organización (en especial ese asqueroso bicho de Zetsu) la encontraba, su sentencia de muerte ya estaría dictada. Pero si algo se le daba bien a Ice era ocultar su rastro. Akatsuki no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde la muerte de Miyuki. Era extraño, pero a Ice alenas si le había podido la muerte de su compañera, o tal vez era que no sentía como si Miyuki estuviera muerta; una parte de ella sentía como si Miyu estuviera con vida. Tal vez fuera así por la manera en la que el cuerpo de Miyuki desapareció luego de sus supuesta muerte. Luego de haber dejado a Sasuke en ese estado Ice podía creer a Miyuki capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero después de ese incidente y de asegurarse un buen presupuesto, a Ice solo le obsesionaba una idea y esa era traer de vuelta a Kakuzu.

Ice eligió con mucho cuidado el lugar donde prepararía su nueva técnica. Al fin podría traerlo de vuelta. En la primera noche Ice hizo uso de todas sus habilidades y utilizó el Edo Tensei de Orochimaru. El cuerpo de Kakuzu fue recobrando su fealdad natural, a costa del chakra de Ice, y al cabo de unos segundos su nuevo corazón -que Ice se había molestado en conseguir para él- comenzó a latir. Los ojos del avaro se abrieron mucho y tardó unos minutos en reaccionar del todo y entender que estaba vivo.

Kakuzu se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Ice estaba recostada sobre el suelo inconsciente, había usado toda su energía en utilizar ese jutsu y se había terminado desmayando al final sin poder apreciar su éxito. Kakuzu no tardó en comprender qué había pasado.

–Debí haberlo imaginado. –gruñó.

Solo había una persona que lo apreciaba lo suficiente en ese mundo como para traerlo de vuelta del mas allá. Kakuzu comprendió que tenía algo más valioso que todo el dinero que podía tener. Había hecho bien en liberar a esa niña después de todo, una muy buena jugada...

Tomó una manta y la echó sobre el cuerpo de Ice mientras su mente comenzaba a crear nuevas perspectivas. Tenía a Ice, no necesitaba ya más a Akatsuki para conseguir dinero, además de que se ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza y recordó con algo de alivio de ese estúpido de Hidan ya debería estar muerto (o algo parecido) pagando por haber ayudado a la muerte de Kakuzu. Ahora Kakuzu podía empezar a perpetrar contra los altos líderes sabiendo que poseía un arma muy poderosa entre sus manos, que en ese instante dormía con serenidad sobre el suelo del bosque.

_III_

_Venganza_

El viento que venía del este golpeaba con fuerza sus rostros, pero era perfecto para evitar que fueran detectadas por el enemigo. Desde una de las ramas más altas de un gran álamo, contemplaban como dioses a la aldea que se extendía bajo sus pies en forma de cientos de brillantes luces.

Amaya continuaba viéndose relativamente joven, sin que se pudiera saber su edad, pero su melena pelirroja había crecido bastante en esos años y ahora la llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo; sin embargo, la fiera mirada de sus ojos verdes aun clamaba por venganza. A su lado se encontraba otra shinobi con un cuerpo esbelto y largo que no pasaba de los quince años. Sus rizos castaños caían a ambos lados de su rostro que reflejaba una sabiduría muy grande para su edad. Las dos estaban totalmente concentradas en el lugar que pronto estaría a su merced.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que Amaya abandono su esperanza en Akatsuki y se alegraba de hacerlo, pues la unión de las aldeas había derrotado a la fuerza de Madara en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. La lucha se había prolongado por muchos años, pero al fin había terminado, y todas las aldeas se encontraban debilitadas por la prolongada batalla. Pero ella habpia sobrevivido a esa terrible crisis, y Yun también. Esa era su oportunidad. Esa noche comenzaría por fin, una venganza que llevaba planeando por décadas.

La luna se emergió en el cielo nocturno y fue momento de atacar…

–Ya es hora. –murmuró Yun a su lado poniéndose en pie. Se había convertido en una kunoichi tan fuerte como la misma Amaya.

La pelirroja asintió y las dos sombras se sumergieron en la espesura del bosque, comenzando la cacería nocturna. Esa noche se desató una sangrienta masacre dentro de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla y se transformó nuevamente en la aldea de la niebla sangrienta.

_IV_

_Miyuki: la poderosa ninja._

–¡Miyuki despierta!

¡Paf! Un libro le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y Miyuki salió de su ensimismamiento. Se había quedado viendo a través de la ventana de su salón de clase, ya casi vacio. Era la jefa de grupo, Tanaka, quien le había hecho el favor de regresarla con los pies en la tierra mientras recogía los libros.

–Puedes bajar eso… –sin darse cuenta Miyuki tenía la punta del palo de su escoba apuntando amenazadoramente hacia la garganta d su compañera, un reflejo inconsciente e innecesario ya.

–Cierto. –Miyuki parpadeo un par de veces y bajo su arma de limpieza, esa clase de reflejos asesinos era una parte de las secuelas que su viaje le había dejado y que debía eliminar. –Lo siento, Tanaka, lo hice sin pensar.

–No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus reacciones extrañas. –murmuró Tanaka pues no era la primera vez que Miyuki actuaba de esa manera. –Pero recuerda que estamos hacienco la limpieza, ¡La limpieza!

Miyuki odiaba hacer la limpieza, pero no quedaba más remedio. Afortunadamente, Tanaka era agradable y compresiva con respecto a su lavado de cerebro.

Desde que había despertado en un cuarto de hospital, diez días atrás, había batallado un poco para retomar su ritmo de vida habitual. Le fue toda una sorpresa el descubrir que había pasado casi un mes en coma, confinada en esa habitación demasiado blanca. Tuvo que esperar dos días antes de que le dieran de alta del hospital y por fin pudiera redescubrir su nuevo mundo. Al principio se asustaba con cualquier ruido y evitaba a la gente que caminaba en las traficadas calles, temerosa de que de un momento a otro fueran a atacarla. Pero no fue así. En realidad había regresado a su verdadero hogar. Uno de los primeros días su hermano pensó que sería divertido jugarle una broma y la asustó, Miyuki estuvo a punto de romperle la cabeza con la lámpara de su cuarto sin querer, era una especie de reflejo. Era extraño, pero sentía que lo que había aprendido en aquel extraño mundo, ahora estaba segura de que no se había tratado de un sueño, no se había desvanecido de su mente.

Volver a la escuela había sido aun más complicado puesto que tendría que aprenderse las lecciones de todo un mes para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros de clase. No entendía ni una palabra de las que decían sus maestros ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Las matématicas, la historia y todo lo demás le parecía demasiado inecesario aun cuando los profesores le restregaban en la cara la "vital " importancia de esos conocimientos. A veces divagaba pensando en que en aquel otro mundo lo único "vital" que tenía que aprender era como asesinar a alguien antes de que la asesinaran a ella, y también se preguntaba qué sería de aquellos que se quedaron en esa dimensión ¿Qué habría pasado con Ice y con Amaya? Y era entonces cuando alguien venía y la sacaba de sus fantasías, al igual que Tanaka y el librazo.

–Sé que hace poco desde que saliste del hospital, Miyuki. –le comentaba su compañera mientras Miyuki barría de manera automática el mismo pedazo de suelo. Si seguía haciendo eso terminaría por cavar un tunel al otro extremo del planeta. –Pero estas demasiado distraída, más de lo normal, ¿te ha pasado algo?

Miyuki atisbo un deje de curiosidad a través de las gafas de Tanaka, pero negó lentamente. No, desde que había vuelto no había pasado nada extraño ni emocionante con ella. Aunque mientras estuvo ausente de ese mundo ocurrieron suficientes cosas como para satisfacer a cualquier aventurero, pero Miyuki no sentía necesidad de hacerle saber a nadie su historia, ese sería su valioso secreto.


End file.
